Fate's Encounter
by Puja723
Summary: slight AU Co written by Thomas Drovin.What if Goku and ChiChi also had a daughter? And their daughter became friends with an orphan? What about Pan? Did she really exist in the future from where Trunks came? The rest of the summary and pairings are inside
1. Prolouge

**Fate's Encounter  
Written By: Puja723**

**Co-Written by: Thomas Drovin**

**Author's Notes: Hello everyone out there, we've been fiddling with this story for a long time now. So we decided to finally post our story on the site. It's our first attempt at writing a Dragonball Z fanfic so please enjoy it. We do accept decent criticizing but no flames please. The story takes place right before the Androids/Cell saga. We hope everyone enjoys our story. **

**Summary: What if Goku and Chi-Chi also had a daughter? And their daughter became friends with an orphan? What about Pan? Did she really exist in the future from where Trunks came? Would the outcome of the Dragonball Z series that we all know and love ever be the same again?**

**Pairings: Future Trunks x OC and 18 x OC x Pan **

Disclaimer: If either one of us owned all seven dragonballs we'd own the series, but unfortunately the dragonballs don't exist so we don't own the series.

**Prologue **

Months have passed since the events on the planet Namek. Everyone who returned home started to adjust to the peaceful life on Earth. The only question that raced through everyone's mind was, "When Goku would be coming home?" His family hoped that he would return home soon. The small tiny house in the woods just wasn't the same without him, especially to his daughter Galina. Galina is always known as "Daddy's little girl" to everyone that knows her.

She had always followed in her father's footsteps, whether it was training to become stronger or eating food she always looked up to her father.

Chi-Chi on the other hand would think of her little girl to being the perfect house wife, with the perfect education. Of course that was impossible since she was half saiyan just like her little brother Gohan. Chi-Chi wasn't as strict with Galina's studies as she was with Gohan. So Galina got the chance to go school in the city. While at school she became friends with Sai, Sai was an orphan, but he was very skilled in the martial arts. He had been living with Goku's family ever since he had met Galina.

"Mom, I'm done chopping the celery, tomatoes, carrots, and onions. Can I go outside and train with Gohan and Sai?" Galina asked as she put a giant bowl of salad on the table. Galina looked a lot like Chi-Chi when she was young. But unlike her mother she never kept her hair in a bun. And of course she always wore her father's training colors, except when she went to school.

Chi-Chi looked at her daughter. "Ever since Goku and I took in that friend of yours all you've ever wanted to do is train. There are other things to do in the house other than rough housing, like practicing walking down the aisle for your big wedding day."

"Mom, I'm sixteen years old I'm too young to get married. I don't even have a boyfriend," Galina replied.

"Oh nonsense sweet heart, I've seen how Sai looks at you. Besides I married my first boyfriend you know," Chi-Chi said happily.

"I know, I know, mom you've told me this story about a hundred times and as for me and Sai we're just friends He's like my big brother. Now can I go outside and train please? I finished up all my homework."

Chi-Chi's expression softened. "Oh alright you can go, but don't stay out too late dinner's almost ready."

Galina happily hugged her mother and ran outside. She went to the back of the house where she could hear Gohan and Sai training.

"That's it Sai! You're flying!" Gohan yelled.

Galina looked to the skies and she saw her friend happily flying around. Sai had red hair and blue eyes. He was wearing black shoes and pants, a green shirt, and a dark blue trench coat with the Orange Star High School initials on the pockets and a hat to match.

"Congrats Sai you can officially fly now!" Galina said to her friend.

Sai smiled. "I owe it all to you. You're the only one who had the guts to even talk to me at school."

"It was the least I could do. You always seemed so depressed at school and there's no way I would want one of my friends to be depressed and miserable." Galina said happily.

"I'll bet having a room is much better than sleeping outside the school." Gohan added.

"You bet it is!" Sai replied causing Galina and Gohan to smile.

"Dinner's ready!" Chi-Chi called out to them.

"Alright food! Last one to the table washes the dishes!" Galina yelled.

She, Gohan, and Sai ran to into the house. Chi-Chi smiled seeing her three kids running to the table at the same time. Gohan and Galina devoured all their food within minutes.

"Am I ever going to get used to that?" Sai asked.

"Nope!" Gohan and Galina answered as they ate more food. After about 100 empty plates, dinner was done.

"Boy am I stuffed, that was the best dinner ever!" Gohan said as he held his stomach.

Chi-Chi smiled. "You still have to finish up all your homework tomorrow morning Gohan," she replied to her son.

"Aww ok…" Gohan replied and pouted.

Galina and Sai laughed at this.

"Tough luck Gohan." Sai said feeling sorry for him.

"And now you three its time for bed," Chi-Chi said to her kids.

"But mom we're not tired." Galina protested.

"Don't argue with me young lady, move it! ALL of you!" Chi-Chi yelled.

"Yes ma'am…" they said. The three of them got out of their chairs and ran upstairs as fast as they could.

"Goodnight you guys," Galina called out to her brother and best friend.

"Good night," Gohan and Sai said as they went into their own rooms.

Galina walked into her bed room and shut the door. She walked over to her window and stared at the shining stars in the night sky. "_Daddy…come home soon…I miss you…_" she thought to herself. She lay down on her bed and went to sleep.

Elsewhere in an alternate universe, planet Earth was under siege. It had been ever since three artificial androids had surfaced. Day after day it had been nothing but murder, chaos, devastation, and destruction. These three artificial life forms turned the entire planet into their playground. A young girl at the age of 14 ran through an empty deserted and destroyed city. She had shoulder length black hair which she kept in an orange bandanna. She wore a red tank top and blue pants. Her face resembled Gohan.

The girl stopped to catch her breath. "_I hate running like this….especially from Sai….I can't believe he's one of them now….I hope Trunks is having better luck than I am….Momma Papa why did you have to die…_," the girl thought to herself.

The girl suddenly started to hear whistling coming from all directions. Not knowing where the whistling was coming from she remained where she was petrified. She took a step back and bumped into someone wearing black shoes and pants, a green shirt, and a dark blue trench coat with the Red Ribbon symbol on the pockets and a hat to match.

"Naughty, naughty Pan, thinking you could run away from me." The person said.

Pan turned around looking into what was left of her closest friend's blue eyes.

"Sai please, you have to remember who I am!" Pan said to him desperately. "We're best friends! Don't you member we trained together with Trunks my father and Aunt Galina?"

"Sai? That name doesn't register in my memory bank. I am and always be Android 21," 21 replied to her.

Pan moved back, part of wanted to fight to him, but the other part of her couldn't bare to fight her closest friend.

"Now prepare to die, I'll give you a choice. You can die slow and painfully just like your father did or you can die quick and easy like your mother," 21 said as he advanced towards her.

Pan looked at her former close friend terrified. "_Grandpa….why did you have to die from a from a heart virus….why can't you be here to help us fight….._" Pan thought to herself.

21 suddenly stopped in his tracks as he felt a blade of a sword penetrate his metal skin. Pan happily smiled as she saw a boy with lavender hair and blue eyes arrive. The boy also wore gray pants with a black shirt with denim jean jacket; there was a Capsule Corp logo on the side of the jacket.

"Trunks! How did you get away from 17 & 18?" Pan asked him.

Trunks looked at Pan. "I didn't, they were right behind me. We have to get out of here and get back to my mother. The time machine is ready we can use it to help Goku and hopefully prevent all this from happening in their world."

"But what about Sai?!" Pan asked as she looked at the android in front of her.

"Pan, we can't do anything. Whatever Dr. Gero did to him we can't change it."

Trunks answered sadly

Pan looked at 21 as he staggered about.

"21!" A female voice called out to him.

"We have to go, now!" Trunks told Pan.

Pan took one last look at her friend. "_Sai…there has to be a way to help you_." She thought to herself as she and Trunks flew off just as two other androids arrived.

The female android helped her fallen ally to his feet. She had shoulder length blonde hair and blue eyes. She was also wearing a white shirt with a blue vest covering it; on the vest the Red Ribbon symbol could clearly be seen. She was also wearing blue jeans and boots.

"Those little brats! Their going to pay for what they did to 21!" 18 said angrily.

"Relax 18, your going to blow a circuit. Besides those two aren't even a threat to us at all, we can kill them anytime we want." The male android replied to his twin sister. He himself had black shoulder length hair and blue eyes. He had an orange scarf around his neck; he also had a white long sleeved shirt, which was covered by a black short sleeved shirt with the Red Ribbon symbol on it as well. He was also wearing blue jeans and sneakers.

18 just glared angrily as she watched Trunks and Pan fly off. "I guess your right 17; we have to get 21 out of here anyway so he can recover."

With that said the two malicious androids that have been causing terror and destruction left of the deserted city, along with their injured comrade.


	2. Goku's Return

**Chapter 1: Goku's Return**

A few days later Galina was outside the front of her house training with Gohan as usual. "Gohan!" Chi-Chi yelled suddenly from inside the house. "Stop that silly training and get in here! You've still got a lot more studying to catch up on remember?"

Upon hearing this, the two demi-saiyans stopped their training immediately.

"Uh-oh," said Galina worriedly. "You'd better get inside little bro, fast! Before mom comes out with her broom stick and threatens you with it, or even worse her frying pan!"

"Yeah she can be real dangerous with both those things," replied Gohan with a shudder.

Well Gohan if you had finished your work like I had done, then you wouldn't have this problem at all."

"But Galina, homework is so boring!" Gohan moaned rubbing his head as if in pain. "I do so much of it and after a while it feels like my brain is turning to mush!"

"I know what you mean," said Galina rubbing her head in sympathy. "I feel like that myself at times when I do my homework."

"**Gohan!**" Chi-Chi suddenly called out again, this time more forcefully.

"Coming Mom!" Gohan called out and quickly rushed inside, leaving Galina alone.

"At least I don't have to study," Galina said to herself with relief and she continued her training alone. She had only been training for about 10 minutes when she saw Chi-Chi come outside to see her.

"Galina, have you seen Sai anywhere? I need him to chop up some firewood but I can't find him."

"No mom I haven't seen him, do you want me to go look for him?"

"Could you sweetheart? I'd go myself, but I have to keep an eye on the house and Gohan."

"Sure mom," Galina said with a smile. She was quite happy to be doing something else for a change, training by herself was fun but it could be lonely at times. "Bye mom, I'll be back soon!" so saying she took off.

-----------------------------

An hour or so later Galina was flying around the forest still looking for her friend, as she searched her thoughts were of her missing father.

**(All this time without you Daddy…I miss you…where are you…?) **she thought sadly to herself. Then remembering that she was looking for Sai she set about searching again, however she STILL couldn't find him.

"This is nuts," she said to herself. "First I loose my dad and now Sai! Where can he be?" After a few more minutes of searching an idea struck her. "I'll bet Sai is at Bulma's," so saying she flew to Capsule Corp to check. When Galina arrived in the front yard of Capsule Corp she found both Bulma and Yamcha sitting outside on the lawn furniture talking and enjoying the sun.

"Hey Bulma, hey Yamcha," Galina called as she landed. "Have you two seen Sai anywhere today?"

"Oh hi Galina! Yeah we've seen Sai; he's just inside getting some drinks for us. It's pretty warm out here," Bulma answered.

"Phew!" Galina sighed with relief. "I was beginning to worry, I looked **everywhere **for him. Mom needs him to come home and chop up some firewood."

"Well, that probably explains why he came here then. To avoid all the work," Yamcha said with a chuckle.

"Oh yeah Yamcha and you're being a real good role model to these kids yourself," Bulma said to him rolling her eyes.

Galina couldn't help laughing out loud at the stung look on Yamcha's face; however she soon stopped as she heard Vegeta yelling from inside Capsule Corp.

"I take it from all that shouting Vegeta is back from space; did he…find my dad?"

"I'm afraid not Galina," Bulma said sadly and sighed.

Hearing this news Galina started looking a little sad. "It's not fair…I miss him…It's like he's NEVER going to come home."

"Now don't talk like that Galina," Bulma said sternly.

"Yeah," added Yamcha. "Don't worry Galina; I'm sure that Goku is probably on his way home right now. It could be worse you know. If Goku wasn't missing you could be in space as Frieza's bride by now," he said trying his best to hide his laugh.

"Don't remind me!" Galina said with a shudder. She remembered the way Frieza had looked at her when they had met on Namek. She had HATED the way Frieza had smiled at her with that terrible lust; it made her blood run cold. It still did every time she thought about it.

"I am SO glad dad DID get rid of Frieza!" Galina said with relief. "There's no way in HFIL I would have EVER be that creeps bride!

Just then Sai came out of Capsule Corp carrying a pair of drinks in his hands.

"Oh Bulma," Sai called as he approached. "Bulma, the 'great saiyan prince' has finished his shower and is now demanding that you get him some clothes to wear."

He then noticed Galina. "Oh hi Galina!" he said as he placed the drinks on the table.

Hearing Sai relay Vegeta's 'command' to her, Bulma got really irritated. "I don't believe that man!" she yelled angrily. "Would it kill him to get the clothes himself? Or to even say please?" With that she stormed off inside to get Vegeta something to wear.

"Sai," Galina said sternly to her friend with her hands on her hips. "I have been looking all **over** the place for you. Mom wants you to chop up some firewood so she can make dinner."

"Oh, well in that case we'd better get home. I hate having my meals cold," he said.

"Yeah me too," said Galina. "Plus I'm starving so let's go!" They said good-bye to Yamcha and headed for home. "Hey wait for me!" Galina yelled as Sai flew pass her.

"You're too slow to catch up to me!" Sai called back to her.

"That's because I'm hungry…" she pouted.

Suddenly Sai stopped in mid air. "Hey…can you feel that? I can feel a **HUGE** energy coming!" he exclaimed.

Galina also stopped, sensing the same powerful energy approaching. "No…no…it can't be!" she said in horrified disbelief. "**THAT'S FRIEZA'S ENERGY!"**

"But…but…but, I thought you told me that your dad Goku killed him!" Sai exclaimed terrified.

"Apparently not…," Galina said slightly afraid. Suddenly she pulled herself together. "Well what ever happened Frieza's here and I'm going to find out just where his energy level is coming from." She turned to Sai. "Sai, you'd better get home and get mom her firewood before she gets angry. As soon as you finish, get Gohan and join me as soon as you can."

"Alright then," Sai said slowly reluctant to leave his friend. "Just be careful Galina. From the feel of that energy, it looks like Frieza's gotten a lot stronger from when he faced your dad."

"Yeah, I know," Galina replied. "But don't worry, I'll be careful." With that she flew off towards the direction where she could sense Frieza's energy.

-----------------------------

Five minutes later Galina was hiding in a valley behind a large boulder, she had watched Frieza's spaceship land and was now preparing herself for the worst. The hatch to the spaceship opened up and Frieza's soldiers stepped out, they formed a pair of lines in front of the ship then snapped to attention as Frieza himself stepped out followed by another person. Galina couldn't help but gasp in astonishment at what she saw; Frieza had been completely rebuilt as a cyborg! His skin was still that terrible purple and white colour she remembered from Namek, however his body had gone through some drastic changes. His legs, tail and in fact most of his body, including his face, had been replaced with metal and plastic. They were all painted the same color as his skin, which made him appear even more scary and intimidating than before. Following Frieza out of the ship was a large creature who looked almost like Frieza when he was in this second stage on Namek; the only difference was that he was wearing a cape and armor.

**(That must be Frieza's father King Cold,)** Galina thought to herself remembering all the stuff Vegeta told her about him. **(He's really done a job on rebuilding Frieza's body like that. He must be really angry about what happened to his son, we'll be in real trouble if he's just as strong as Frieza.)**

While Galina was thinking this, King Cold was looking around him. He was very unimpressed by what he saw.

"So this is Earth huh?" he said to Frieza. "Huh! What a dump! Destroying this place will be a pleasure!"

"Yes it will father," said Frieza in agreement. "That is after I destroy that fool Goku and his friends!" He turned to look at his soldiers. "Alright you men, spread out and find Goku!" he ordered.

"Yes sir!" the head soldier said.

Hearing this Galina started to get scared. **(Daddy I wish you were here to help…without you Frieza might just get his wish and kill us all!)** she thought to herself.

As Galina was thinking this, the head soldier's scouter suddenly started to pick up her energy level.

"Lord Frieza," he called. "There seems to be a life force coming from over there," he pointed to the boulder that Galina was hiding behind.

"Whoever you are come out now!" ordered King Cold. "Unless you'd rather be blasted to pieces instead!"

"Great," Galina muttered under her breath. "I just had to come here…" So saying she got up and stepped out of her hiding place so that everyone could see her."

"Well, well, well!" said Frieza his face lighting up with that evil smile he had on Namek. "If it isn't Goku's beautiful daughter, you came all the way here to meet us? I'm flattered!"

"Can it Frieza!" Galina yelled and fired a kamehameha blast at him. The attack hit Frieza head on, but it didn't even faze him, let alone hurt him. Galina fell to her knees since she had put most of her energy into that attack; she was weak because she hadn't eaten for a while. Because of that she didn't have enough strength to make her attack any stronger enough let alone maintain it. "I wish I had something to eat before I came here…" she said weakly

"Not feeling very strong are you my dear?" said Frieza in mock concern. "That's too bad. Bring her too me!" he ordered his soldiers.

Obediently one of Frieza's soldiers flew forward, grabbed Galina and dragged her in front of his master.

"Hmmm…" observed King Cold. "She's a pretty little thing isn't she?" he said to Frieza with a smirk. "Not bad for a saiyan offspring, I can see why you are so taken with her."

Galina just glared at them and let out a low growl. Hearing this Frieza just smiled at her. "You have such spirit, I enjoy that it a girl! When I kill your father and destroy this planet you'll make a fine queen!" He suddenly turned deadly serious and grabbed Galina by the shoulders. "Now tell me…**where** is your father? I'm going to cut him into 10 **BILLION PIECES **and scatter him all over the **UNIVERSE **for he did to me! **WHERE IS HE?!"**

"I don't know, and even if I did know I wouldn't tell you!" Galina answered defiantly.

"Really?" said Frieza suddenly calming down and getting an evil grin on his face again. "Well if you don't know, then how about you and I spend some time together before I start my search?" he asked.

Galina shuddered as Frieza suddenly wrapped his tail around her waist and pulled her closer to him. It took all her full courage not to scream when he then licked her on the cheek. "You taste wonderful…" Frieza whispered in her ear. "Just like chicken!"

"Get a life you alien freak!" Galina yelled trying to keep the tremor out of her voice.

"Let her go Frieza!" a voice suddenly called out.

"Huh? Who dared to say that?" said Frieza in wonderment.

Galina looked up to see standing on a nearby cliff, a boy she had never seen before with lavender hair and blue eyes. The boy was wearing grey pants with a black shirt complete with a denim jacket and slung over his shoulder was a powerful looking sword. Galina couldn't help but notice that there was a Capsule Corp logo on the side of the boy's jacket as well. Standing next to the boy was a girl of about 14 who Galina had also never seen before. She had shoulder length black hair which she kept in an orange bandanna, giving her a sort of tomboy feel about her. She was wearing a red tank top and blue pants, but the weirdest thing was her face resembled her little brother Gohan.

"Hey Frieza!" called the girl. "You'd better do as my friend here says if you know what's good for you!"

Galina looked at these two new arrivals in amazement. **(Wow, these two sure are confident. I wonder who they are.)** She wondered to herself.

"Should I deal with these guys or do you want to Pan?" the boy asked.

The girl named Pan shook her head. "No…it's better if you do it Trunks. I'm going to see if I can find my dad and the others, I'll get them to meet us here after you beat Frieza." So saying Pan flew off, while the boy named Trunks flew down off the cliff and landed on the ground nearby ready to face off against Frieza and his men.

"So you're Frieza?" he said looking his opponent up and down. "I'm glad I finally get the chance to meet you face to face."

"Really? Why's that?" Frieza asked.

"Simple, so I can destroy you!" Trunks answered.

"What?" King Cold said in disbelief, and then he chuckled. "Ha! This boy is obviously delusional, there's no way he can beat all of us!"

For once Galina was inclined to believe Frieza and King Cold, she looked at Trunks like he was mad. **(I think he's lost the plot here) **she thought to herself. **(Whoever this guy is he can seriously get himself killed!)**

For a moment Frieza just looked at Trunks unimpressed, and then he turned to his men. "Get rid of this idiot you idiots and do it fast, or I'll exterminate you all myself!"

Trunks watched unafraid as Frieza's soldiers moved forward to carry out their master's order. "I think I should warn you guys that none of you stand a chance against me," he said warningly.

Hearing this, the head soldier used his scouter to examine Trunks' power level. When he got it, he was not impressed at all with the result.

"I don't believe this, he's only got a power level of five!" the head solider exclaimed in disappointment. "Oh well…say goodbye kid!" so saying he raised his blaster gun and fired, but to everyone's astonishment Trunks just simply smacked away the blast with his hand!

"What?! But he had…only…a level…of…5!" the head soldier stammered in disbelief.

Suddenly Trunks charged forward, very fast and knocked the soldier out before he knew what was happening. "Okay then," he said turning to the other soldiers. "Who's next?" Hearing this all of the soldiers charged forward and attacked Trunks at the same time. Trunks drew his sword and quickly dealt with them all in less than five minutes.

"Well, looks like the little dog has some bite to go with his bark after all," said Frieza who was now slightly impressed by Trunks performance.

Galina was also impressed too, she had watched Trunks battle Frieza's men in amazement. **(Wow he's good! Maybe I was wrong thinking he was insane,)** she thought and smiled at Trunks as he turned back to Frieza.

"Okay Frieza the shows over, now let her go!" he said sternly.

"What makes you think I'll do something like that?" Frieza replied mockingly. "You're not even worth my time, kid!"

"Maybe I haven't made myself clear yet," Trunks said sternly. "You're **FINISHED** Frieza!"

"Oh my…and I even made dinner plans!" Frieza cried in mock concern.

"Yeah well I'm cancelling your date with Goku," Trunks replied.

**(How does he know my dad?)** Galina wondered to herself.

"Oh, so I take it you know that worthless saiyan?" Frieza asked.

"By reputation only," admitted Trunks. "But we'll be meeting soon. Any minute now, Goku should be arriving home and only one of us will be standing when he arrives."

"You're quite right and that someone will be **ME**!" Frieza yelled starting to get irritated by Trunks' confidence.

Trunks looked at Galina and winked. "We'll see about that, now let her go before I make you!"

Frieza just handed Galina over to King Cold. "Look after my future queen father, I'll deal with this fool!" he said and then turned to Galina. "When I win I'll have you all to myself," he said and then turned his attention towards Trunks. "Now prepare to DIE you young punk!" he yelled powering up.

"Me die? Not a chance! You're about to find out what it's like to fight a **REAL** super saiyan, and I'm not talking about Goku!" Trunks said smirking.

**(A super saiyan, him? That's impossible!)** Galina thought to herself.

"You? A super saiyan?! Ha, you crack me up kid!" said Frieza and started laughing along with King Cold.

Trunks just kept smirking, and suddenly everything became eerily quiet. Then the ground began to shake, a little bit at first, then more violently. The air seemed to swirl around the whole area and a soft; golden glow began surrounding Trunks' body. Trunks let out an anguished yell, head tilted back, his muscles straining. There was a bright flash and then his hair turned blonde standing out from his head, he had gone super saiyan! This caused Frieza and King Cold to stop laughing immediately.

"**NO WAY!" **Galina exclaimed in astonishment. "He really **IS** a super saiyan!"

"**WHAAAT?! ANOTHER **super saiyan, that's **IMPOSSIBLE!"** Frieza exclaimed freaking out at the sight.

Trunks just stood there as a super saiyan watching how nervous Frieza was getting with turquoise eyes. "Was it something I said?" he asked.

"Super saiyan or not you're still no match for me!" said Frieza calming down. "Do your worst punk, because I'll certainly do mine!"

"I'll tell you what Frieza; I'll give you three chances to get rid of me. If not you're history," challenged Trunks.

"Three chances? Ha! I only need one! Take this **SAIYAN**!" Frieza yelled firing a blast right at Trunks.

But like before Trunks just smacked the attack away, without a problem. "Is that you're best shot?" he asked casually.

"No, **THIS** is!" Frieza answered as he fired off an even more powerful blast.

Although the blast was stronger than the last, all it did was move Trunks back a little without hurting him at all. "You can't win this Frieza," said Trunks sternly.

Hearing this Frieza got very angry. "Okay, this is where I turn nasty!" he yelled as he flew up into the air and started gathering energy for his ultimate attack which was the death ball.

"Frieza, don't!" yelled King Cold as the death ball grew larger and larger. "You'll destroy us all!"

"This time I won't fail!" yelled Frieza ignoring King Cold's warning. "This one's for you father!" So saying he threw his death ball right at Trunks, which engulfed him completely. Satisfied of his victory Frieza landed back on the ground. "So much for him, now on to more important…" Frieza suddenly stopped speaking as he saw his death ball rise back into the air. "What?!" Frieza yelled in shock. "There's no way!"

"It's impossible!" King Cold yelled equally shocked.

Trunks had lifted the giant death ball over his head with one hand. "Excuse me, is this yours?" he asked.

Frieza growled and fired a tiny energy blast at his death ball causing it to explode. When the explosion had died down the death ball was no more except for a lot of smoke. When the smoke finally cleared it revealed a huge crater with Trunks no where in site.

"Ha!" Frieza cried in triumph. "I did it! Take that you stupid **MONKEY!**"

"And it only took you four turns to destroy that little boy," King Cold said and started laughing.

"I was just warming up father…really!" Frieza replied he then turned to Galina. "So much for your super saiyan hero."

"No," Galina said in disappointment. "He can't be gone…he can't."

Although they didn't know it yet, Trunks was still alive. He was standing behind them all on a cliff; he quickly made various movements with his hands and unleashed his burning attack. **"HEY FRIEZA!"** he yelled as he fired off his blast. Frieza turned around in shock and flew up into the air just avoid the attack.

"When I get my hands on you I'll…HUH?!" Frieza suddenly stopped as he realised that Trunks was flying above him, with his sword drawn over his head. Before Frieza could do anything Trunks swung his sword down and cut him clean in half destroying his bionic implants in the process. There was a tremendous explosion as the implants exploded taking Frieza with them for good.

"Wow…he beat him," Galina said as she looked at Trunks with awe while King Cold looked on in shock.

Trunks put his sword away and turned to King Cold. "Now King Cold unless you want the same treatment, you'll let her go and never come back. Got it?"

Obediently King Cold did as he was told and let Galina go. "Please try to understand that it was my son was the evil one," he said to Trunks. "I however only wanted peace."

"You seriously expect me to believe that?" Trunks said unimpressed by King Cold's lie.

"You're smarter than you look boy," King Cold said with a chuckle. "Alright then how about this? Join me and we can rule the universe together! Imagine having everything you want at your fingertips," he said in his most persuasive voice.

"No thanks!" replied Trunks. "I'm not a monster like you! Now leave and don't come back!"

"Yes, yes of course, but as a request may I see your sword?" King Cold asked politely.

"You wanna see my sword?"

"Of course," answered King Cold. "I must see the weapon that was responsible for defeating my son."

Trunks slowly took out his sword and handed it to King Cold who took it and examined it carefully. "Yes…excellent craftsmanship. I can see why my son was defeated so easily," he suddenly smiled evilly. "And my theory is that without this sword you wouldn't have been able to defeat my son!" So saying Kind Cold gripped the sword tightly and swung it down on Trunks' head, but to his astonishment Trunks just caught the blade in his hands!

"So much for your theory," said Trunks unimpressed. "You should know the weapon doesn't make the man."

"What?!" replied King Cold as he tried unsuccessfully to strike Trunks with his sword.

Trunks just blasted King Cold away and grabbed his sword back. King Cold struggled to get too his feet, but as he looked up he saw another blast coming from Trunks. And this one more powerful than the last one had been and it was heading right for him.

"You dirty little saiyan!" King Cold yelled as the blast him destroying both him and his spaceship completely.

Now that his enemies were no more Trunks powered down back to his normal state and turned to Galina. "Are you ok?" he asked her.

"Yeah I'm fine," replied Galina as she got up off the ground and started walking towards him. "Thanks for the help…" suddenly she lost her balance because she was still weak from not eating. She almost fell back on the ground but Trunks caught her before she could do so.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

Galina nodded her head. "Yeah…I guess I'm just hungry," she answered and then blushed as she heard her stomach growl loudly. "Sorry…" she said embarrassed.

"Here," Trunks said as he reached into his pocket pulling out a capsule. He threw it to the ground to reveal a bag of sandwiches. "Help yourself," he told her. Galina opened up the bag and started to eat like her father did, shovelling sandwich after sandwich in her mouth. Trunks couldn't help but smile at this. "Been a while since you ate huh?" he asked.

"Sorry," Galina said embarrassed wiping her mouth with a napkin. "I get my eating habits from my dad."

"I kind of guess that," Trunks replied.

"Speaking of my dad, how do you know his name?" Galina asked curiously.

Trunks suddenly had a troubled look on his face as Galina asked that. "Uh…well that's a bit of a secret actually," he answered and then trailed off as he saw Pan flying up with everyone else.

"Galina, are you alright?" Gohan asked concerned for his sister's health.

"Yeah I'm fine now Gohan no worries," Galina replied with relief and then looked at Trunks. "It was so amazing!" she exclaimed. "He turned into a super saiyan and beat Frieza and his father in a flash!"

"We know we saw it all," said Sai

"We wanted to help you, but SHE wouldn't let us!" Gohan said pointing to Pan.

"I told you Trunks would handle everything," Pan replied happily.

Galina looked at Pan and frowned. **(She kinda looks like Gohan…)** she thought to herself and then shrugged it off. "Guess what Gohan?" she said happily to her brother. "Trunks here said that daddy's coming home soon!"

"He is? That's great!" cried Gohan.

"Yep that's what he told me," Galina said looking at Trunks.

"Enough of this!" snapped Vegeta suddenly. "Who are you two brats?!" he asked looking at Trunks and Pan. "And how do you know when Kakkarot is coming back?!"

"We'll explain everything once Goku gets here," said Trunks looking at his watch. "Which will be in two hours."

"Yeah, we should hurry to where he's going to land. Just follow us," said Pan.

-----------------------------

Everyone followed Trunks and Pan to where they said Goku would be landing in two hours. Everyone just sat down and relaxed until the two hours were up, occasionally Trunks would glance at Vegeta from time to time.

"What the heck are you staring at brat?!" Vegeta asked annoyed.

"Nothing," stammered Trunks. "It's just that I…uh…like your shirt."

Vegeta was wearing a bright pink shirt with the writing 'BAD MAN' on the back of the shirt and bright yellow pants. He had been wearing these clothes since he had finished his shower, Bulma had given them to him. She had claimed that there was nothing else to wear and said he looked rather smart in them, he however HATED these clothes with a vengeance!

"Well if you like this stupid shirt so much you can have it!" he snapped.

"Ah…no thanks," Trunks replied nervously.

Pan who had been watching giggled to herself and walked over to Trunks, she spoke quietly so only Trunks could hear her. "Aww how cute, father and son bonding!" she said quietly.

"Oh yeah? What about you and Sai?" Trunks asked with a sly smile.

"We just met!" she yelled turning red with embarrassment. "At least I'm not drooling over Goku's daughter!"

Galina couldn't help see Pan and Trunks talking and walked over to them. "Hey Pan lay off Trunks will you? He just beat Frieza and father."

Pan looked at Galina slyly. "Oh, are you defending your future booooyfriend?" she asked teasingly.

Galina blushed as red as a rose and turned away. "Wow she's obnoxious," she said to herself.

"Oh pay no attention to Pan," said Trunks reassuringly. "She's just teasing you."

"Yeah I know that," replied Galina. "It's just Gohan's the only person who's ever teased me like that."

During this conversation Bulma had been watching Galina and Trunks with a growing smile. "You know," she said suddenly. "It would be real cute if the two of you got together."

Hearing Bulma say that Trunks turned **VERY** red.

"Bulma, stop it!" said Galina. "You're embarrassing him!"

"That's Bulma for you," said Yamcha happily. "She's never afraid to voice her thoughts on people."

Finally the two hours passed. "That's it, the two hours are up. Goku should be arriving any minute now," said Trunks looking at his watch.

"He's right I can sense him!" Gohan said happily.

"Yeah look!" cried Galina and everyone else saw a space pod in the sky.

**Authors's Notes:** Her's chapter 1 again re-edited. Hopefuly all you readers who were a bit confused wont be confused anymore. No worries chaper two will be up soon till then read and review.


	3. Forseeing the Future

**Chapter 2: Foreseeing the Future**

"Look out; he's coming in too fast!" Sai yelled.

Goku's space pod crash landed on to Earth leaving behind a giant crater. Everyone flew off to the direction of the space pod. The door to the space pod slowly opened up and Goku stepped out of the space pod wearing the most unusual and ridiculous alien outfit. "Hey guys. What are you all doing here?" Goku asked as he saw everyone.

"**DADDY**!!!" Galina yelled happily. She flew towards her father and hugged him tightly; Goku smiled and hugged his daughter back. "Hey there Galina."

Gohan quickly joined his sister. "Dad! You're back!" he said happily.

"Yes I am son," Goku said hugging Gohan. "But how did you guys know I was coming? And what happened to Frieza?" he asked sounding worried. "I sensed him here a while ago but now he's gone."

"Its alight dad, Frieza was taken out by him." Gohan said pointing Trunks who is standing with Pan and the others.

"Yeah they know all about you daddy," Galina said

Goku looked at Trunks and Pan. "They do? But we've never even met before."

"Are you sure?" asked Gohan. "They seem to know a lot about you."

"Of course I'm sure." Goku told his kids.

"Just to let you in on things Goku. This guy transformed into a super saiyan and picked Frieza apart," Piccolo said looking at Trunks.

Goku looked at Trunks in wonder. "Really?! Wow! That's incredible! A super saiyan at his age? That's amazing!" he said.

"Aren't you forgetting something Kakkarot? You, your kids, and myself are the only saiyans left! So there is no way he can be a super saiyan!" Vegeta yelled looking at Trunks.

"But he is Vegeta we all saw it," Krillin said.

Vegeta crossed his arms stubbornly. "Well I'm calling him a liar not a weakling." he replied.

Galina looked at Trunks and then at her father. "He saved me from Frieza Daddy," she said to him.

"Really? Well isn't that nice," Goku replied.

"Uh Goku, could we have a word with you?" asked Trunks.

"Yeah it's really important," said Pan.

"Huh? Oh sure, why not? I mean you saved my daughter. So I might as well talk to you guys," Goku replied as he flew off with Pan and Trunks to talk away from the others.

Galina pouted a little as they left. "Dad better not be giving his 'My little girl is an angel' speech that is so embarrassing…" she said.

"What's embarrassing are those clothes he's wearing. Just where the heck did he get them?" Gohan wondered.

"Yeah you're right," Galina replied and giggled a little looking at Vegeta's outfit. "But at least it's not pink!" she said.

"What was that?!" Vegeta yelled catching the end of her conversation

"Oh nothing!" Galina answered quickly.

Meanwhile Goku, Trunks, and Pan landed far away enough from the others so that they couldn't be heard by them.

"I really should be thanking you for defeating Frieza and helping my daughter out," Goku said to Trunks.

"Well I had to take care of him since you weren't around," Trunks replied.

"True, but if I wanted to I could've arrived home in an instant."

"Huh? How could you be able to do that Grandpa……I mean Goku!" Pan asked as she quickly corrected herself.

"Well its all thanks to a new technique I learned. It's called Instant Transmission…wait a minute, did you just call **ME GRANDPA**?!!!" Goku exclaimed looking at Pan.

Pan covered her mouth with her hands. "Ooops…" she said quietly.

"Oh nice going Pan," said Trunks rolling his eyes. "Ok I guess we can explain to you who we really are Goku."

"Explain what exactly?" Goku asked puzzled.

"My name is Trunks and this is Pan. Now I know this may sound strange to you but, we're not from this time. We're from 20 years in the future."

"The future?! Wow! So…why did you call me grandpa, Pan?" Goku asked.

"Because I'm your grand daughter, grandpa! I'm Gohan's daughter!"

Pan happily answered.

"**WHAT**?!" Goku exclaimed. He then looked back and fourth at Gohan and Pan. "Oh yeah I see now. You've defiantly got Gohan's eyes, that's for sure," he said and smiled. "Well what do you know? I'm gonna be a grand father. Well what about you Trunks? Who are your parents?"

"Vegeta was right. Only you, your children, and himself have saiyan blood. And I got mine from him you see Vegeta is my father," Trunks answered.

"Vegeta's your **FATHER**!?" Goku exclaimed in astonishment. "Wow! I never thought of him as a parent before. So whose the lucky girl then?" Goku asked.

Trunks blushed at this. "Ahh…she's standing right over there," he answered and pointed to the waiting Bulma.

Hearing this Goku fell to the ground laughing like crazy. "Bulma's your **MOTHER**?!?" he managed to say between his laughs.

-----------------------------

Everyone who was watching the conversation saw Goku fall. "That kid just pointed his finger and Kakarott fell down," Vegeta said.

"I could have sworn I heard Goku call out my name." Bulma said.

-----------------------------

"Please promise you won't tell them about us Grandpa." Pan said in her most pleading voice.

"Ok you have my word," said Goku calming down at last. "I swear I won't tell anyone about you, but its nice to meet my future grand daughter and Vegeta's son."

"Actually we didn't come all this way to tell you that Goku," Trunks said sounding more serious.

"Huh? There's more?" Goku asked.

"Oh yes. About three years from now on the morning of May 12th at 10 am on an island nine miles southwest of South City, two killer androids will surface. Their creator is Dr Gero, the one responsible for the Red Ribbon Army. Everyone whose faced these killer androids have been killed off. Pan and I are the only ones left to fight those monsters! We're doing the best we can, but their just too strong! Even Gohan and Galina are dead…." Trunks explained to Goku.

"What…..even Sai?!" Goku asked horrified.

Pan shook her head. "No….he's still alive…but….," Pan couldn't finish speaking since she started to cry. "….Trunks you tell him….I can't….," she said in between sobs.

"Tell me what?" Goku asked.

"Sai, he's….one of them….." Trunks answered sadly.

"**WHAT**?!" Goku asked in shock.

Pan and Trunks just nodded their heads sadly. "He's known as Android 21 in our world." Pan said.

"Once Android 21 was activated we had no chance…I thought I could handle everything once I became a super saiyan after Gohan died, but….I couldn't…..I tried to save your daughter Goku, but I was too late….I'm sorry…." Trunks said in disappointment.

"But…but how could that happen?!" Goku said trying desperately to understand. "Sai wouldn't do anything to hurt us!"

"We still don't know what Dr Gero did to Sai," said Pan. "That's why I'm staying here to make sure nothing happens to him! I'm not going to see him turn into a heartless monster!"

"Wait a minute? What about me? Do I die in the battle too?" Goku asked.

"No. You die before the androids turn up," answered Trunks. "Not long from now you're going to get a virus that attacks the heart. Sadly you die from it as there is no cure in this time."

"What?! I get killed by a stupid heart virus? Darn it! And I wanted to fight those androids and help Sai!" Goku said.

Pan and Trunks looked at Goku in surprise.

"You mean your not afraid of them grandpa? Even after what we've said, you still want to fight them?" Pan asked.

"Well I am a little bit," admitted Goku. "But all challenges are hard at first, maybe I can make a difference this time around."

Trunks and Pan smiled.

"A guy like you probably can," Trunks said as he reached into his jacket pocket and took out a small bottle. "Take this. It's an antidote for that nasty virus you're going to get. As I said there's no cure for that virus now, but in our time there is. Just take this when you get sick and you'll be fine." Trunks explained as he handed Goku the antidote.

"Thank you. You two are very brave for doing this," Goku told them.

"Thanks Grandpa," Pan replied happily.

"Alright Pan you can stay here and keep an eye on Sai as we planned, but I've got to get back and help mom. Stay out of trouble, alright?" Trunks said to her.

"Who me?" Pan asked with an innocent look on her face.

"Don't worry about a thing Trunks; I'll make sure she doesn't get into any trouble." Goku said reassuringly.

"Right," Trunks replied he took one last look back over at the others and smiled. "Take care," he said and flew off while Goku and Pan flew back to everyone else.

"Daddy, what's going on?" Galina asked.

"Well I can't tell you everything," Goku answered his daughter.

"Well if you won't then I will," Piccolo said.

"Huh? You heard?" Goku asked.

"My ears do more than just frame my face. Besides we **ALL** have a chance to change our destinies not just them," Piccolo answered.

"But….Piccolo you heard…." Goku said sounding a little worried.

"Don't worry Goku I won't endanger the lives of your friends," Piccolo replied and then told everyone what would happen three years from now.

"Oh great more trouble!" Yamcha complained.

"Don't worry Yamcha, we can handle it." Goku said confidently.

Galina sighed. "I didn't even get a chance to thank Trunks properly," she said.

"Oh don't worry Galina; I'm sure Trunks will be back for you," Pan replied and then giggled. She then walked over to Gohan and Sai. "So are you boys ready to see what I can do?" she asked them.

Gohan smiled. "I admire your determination Pan," he told her.

Pan proudly smiled at this while Galina blinked her eyes confused as to what Pan had meant. She then noticed Trunks near his time machine.

"Oh there he is!" she said and then flew over to him. Goku smiled watching his daughter fly off.

"Hurry back sweetheart! We've gotta lot of catching up to do!" he called to her. Galina smiled and flew towards Trunks. Trunks was all ready to leave when he suddenly saw Galina's reflection from the hull of the time machine. He turned around in shock as Galina landed near him. "Galina! What are you doing here?!" he asked nervously.

"I just wanted to say thanks again for saving me and…." Galina trailed off as she saw the time machine.

"You're not from around here are you?" she asked. Trunks had a very nervous look on his face. "What gave you that idea?" he asked her.

"That," Galina answered as she pointed to the time machine. "Ok, what's going on?" she asked as she placed her hands on her hips like Chi-Chi did when she wanted a straight answer.

"Ok I guess I can tell you. But promise me you won't tell anyone else," he said to her.

"Ok I promise." Galina said.

Trunks then explained about who he and Pan were and about the chaos and devastation going on in his world. However he didn't have the heart to tell her about everyone dieing and Sai becoming a killer android.

Galina had a surprised and sad look on her face. "Wow….it must be pretty rough there. You can't go back to the future on your own," she said.

"If you're thinking of coming with me forget it! It's too dangerous and Goku would never forgive me if anything happened to you," Trunks told her.

"But….I want to help you. You helped me so its only right that I return the favor," Galina replied.

"But Galina…." Trunks protested.

"I promise I'll be careful." Galina said.

"But what about your family? I'm sure Goku wants to spend some time with you," Trunks replied.

"Yea but…I'm sure dad won't mind. I'll bet he'll be proud of me knowing that I'm helping you. I'll go ask him," so saying Galina flew over to Goku. "Dad? Can we talk….alone?"

"Sure!" Goku answered and they flew off to talk.

"Dad….Trunks told me everything, he needs help in his world…..so I was thinking…..can I go with him and help?" she asked.

"Go with Trunks? Why?" Goku asked.

"To help him fight the androids….." Galina answered.

"But Galina….what do I tell your mother?" Goku asked knowing Chi-Chi wouldn't like the idea of their only daughter fighting killer androids.

"Oh yea….mom will flip out…but Trunks is outnumbered in the future…..I wouldn't want anything to happen to him…" she explained.

Goku had a confused look on his face for a moment and then smiled at his daughter. "Oh I get it! You like him don't you?" he said with a smile.

Hearing this Galina dropped to the ground and then got back up. "NO I don't! Is it so wrong to help someone without having it mean something else? You're worse than Gohan when he teases me!" Galina replied and pouted.

Goku laughed. "Okay you can go, but promise me you're coming back. Chi-Chi would kill me if you didn't!"

"Of course I'm coming back daddy!" Galina said and hugged her father. "Tell Gohan and Sai to behave themselves and I guess Pan can have my room until I get back," she said.

"That's my girl, you're always thinking about other people. Take care of yourself Galina and be careful," Goku said to her.

"I will daddy!" Galina replied and kissed his cheek. She then flew off to where Trunks was waiting.

"Well?" Trunks asked.

"My dad is ok with it, so let's go!" Galina answered.

"Alright then…but I did warn you," Trunks told her. He then went over to his time machine and opened it up.

"I'm Goku's daughter, I can handle anything!" Galina said.

Trunks smiled and then suddenly blushed. "There's only room for one….so you'll….have to sit on my lap….."Trunks told her.

Galina also blushed at this. "Oh…..I guess I can handle that….." she replied.

Trunks got into the time machine and then Galina sat on his lap blushing red as she did so. Trunks was equally red.

"Well…..here we go!" Trunks said as he activated the time machine.

Trunks and Galina took one last look at their family and friends as the time machine disappeared in a flash of light.

(_**Good luck guys….**_) Pan thought.

"Dad do you think Galina's going to be ok?" Gohan asked.

Goku smiled at his son. "I'm sure she will son. I'm sure she will," he answered.

**Authors's Notes**: Well here is chapter 2 sorry for the long delay, hopefully it was worth the wait. Chaptet 3 will be on its way soon till then review please.


	4. Future Shocked

**Chapter 3:** **Future Shocked**

The time machine emerged from out of nowhere with a bright flash and landed in the empty streets of a deserted city. The hatch of the time machine opened up and Galina got out followed by Trunks. She took the time to look around while Trunks put his time machine away back in its capsule. "Whoa!" she said in shock as she looked on at the miles and miles of countless destruction. "So this is the future…."

"Yeah," replied Trunks. "Pretty sad to see isn't it?"

"Did the androids do all this….?" Galina asked him still in shock.

However before Trunks could answer Galina suddenly spotted her best friend Sai wandering around the deserted city a little distance away. **"SAI!!!!!!"** She yelled happily flying towards her friend and giving him a hug.

"**NO GALINA! GET AWAY FROM HIM!"** Trunks yelled to her.

Galina looked at Trunks confused. "Trunks what are you talking about? It's just Sai, and he's my best friend."

"He isn't your friend here!" yelled Trunks and then looked down, mentally kicking himself for not telling Galina the whole truth before they came. "In this time Sai is my enemy…. he's known as Android 21!" Trunks cried out finally confessing everything.

"**WHAT?!"** Galina exclaimed in disbelief. She then took a good look at Sai, and saw that he didn't have a friendly look on his face. He was wearing black shoes and pants, a green shirt, a dark blue trench coat with the Red Ribbon Army symbol on the pockets and a hat to match. Galina quickly moved back, "Sai…..?" she asked horrified.

Sai or Android 21 as he was now known as just smirked. "Nice to meet to you. So you're a friend of Trunks? Well any friend of his is an enemy of mine!" he said his voice taking on a venomous tone.

Galina couldn't believe what she was hearing. Words like that coming from her best friend's mouth. "Sai, it's me Galina! Don't you remember me?" She asked.

21 frowned. "You can't be Galina, she's dead. My two friends killed you." he answered.

"I know this may sound strange, but I'm from the past." Galina told him trying desperately to get through to her best friend.

"The past? That doesn't compute," 21 simply said.

"Galina, get away from him!" Trunks yelled.

"But Trunks…..Sai is my best friend…." Galina replied helplessly.

"I told you he's not your friend here! He's a ruthless killer! Now get away from him before he attacks you!"

Galina looked at 21. "No way, Sai wouldn't do that!" she said knowing her best friend wouldn't dare hurt her.

Suddenly Galina and Trunks saw two more people arrive a male and a female, and Galina didn't need Trunks to tell her that these two were 21's fellow androids. The male android had black shoulder length hair and lifeless blue eyes. He had an orange scarf around his neck; he also had a white long sleeved shirt, which was covered by a black short sleeved shirt with the Red Ribbon symbol on it as well. He was also wearing blue jeans and sneakers. The female android had shoulder length blonde hair and blue lifeless eyes as well. She was also wearing a white shirt with a blue vest covering it; on the vest the Red Ribbon symbol could clearly be seen. She was also wearing blue jeans and boots

"My dear 17 and 18 we have some company," 21 informed them.

"We certainly do," observed 18. She suddenly frowned and then looked at Galina more closely for a moment. "Isn't she Goku's daughter? I thought we killed her?"

"We did." replied 17 simply.

"Looks like we made a mistake and that mistake needs to be corrected. What do you say 17?" 18 asked her brother.

"Why not?" 17 replied smirking. "Killing these fools was never good enough for me!"

"Yea whatever," 18 said rolling her eyes. "This time do a decent job instead of drooling over Goku's daughter!"

"I'm entitled to a little fun now and then aren't I?" replied 17. "Besides that's way more fun than for shopping for clothes!"

Galina seized her chance and flew away from the androids as they started to argue with each other. Trunks quickly flew over to join her.

"Are you ok?" Trunks asked.

"Yea, I'm fine," said Galina. "Let's get out of here before those androids pull their act together. I can't even sense their energy level….but I've got a bad feeling that their really powerful…..I wish I was a super saiyan like my dad..."

"Don't worry I'll train you myself to do that," Trunks said with a smile. "In no time at all you'll be a super saiyan."

Galina blushed at this. "Training with you?…. That sounds…" she suddenly stopped speaking as an energy blast passed between her and Trunks. "Looks like they got their act together." She said.

21 looked at Trunks. "You're not going **ANYWHERE **punk! We've still got a score to settle with you!" he said.

Hearing this, Trunks transformed into a super saiyan. "You want me? Come and get me!" he told them.

"Again with the light show! My dear 18 will teach that saiyan a lesson?" asked 21.

"Sure. I'll do anything for you 21," said 18 and then flew towards Trunks.

"Galina, stay back!" Trunks told her as he began to fight 18.

"But…" Galina protested.

"I said stay there! You don't know how these guys, they fight dirty!" Trunks told her and then continued his fight.

Galina watched on and stayed close to the battle in case Trunks needed her help.

As Trunks dodged a punch 18 suddenly looked around for something. "By the way, where's that other girl?" She asked. "You know, that little brat Pan? The one that always tries to get 21 to swap sides? I'd rather take her on than you! She's always trying to steal **MY** man!"

"Like I'm going to tell a witch like you!" Trunks replied angrily.

"Fine," 18 said shrugging. "Have it your way. I guess I'll have to have you on death's door for you to tell me where that kid is!" She replied and attacked again.

Galina watched the battle from a safe distance. She watched as 18 equally matched Trunks' moves.** (_How can an android have this much power?_)** She thought to herself.

21 looked at 17. "Well that just leaves us and that nice young lady over there. Do you want to fight her or should I?" he asked.

"Well she seems to know you pretty well, so why don't you take her?" suggested 17. "Just don't mess her up too much, I'd hate to see a pretty little thing like her injured."

"In other words you want to have a little fun with her," replied 21 rolling his eyes. "You tried to do that last time and remember what happened? She blew herself up rather that let you have any fun!"

"That won't happen again. I'll make sure of it," said 17 smirking at Galina.

"Yeah right," 21 said in disbelief and flew towards Galina ready to attack her. Fortunately Galina saw 21 coming at her and flew out of the way just barely managing to dodge a punch from him. "You won't get away that easily!" 21 said to her.

"Sai please stop this! I don't want to fight you! We're best friends! Please stop!" Galina begged trying to see if she could jog her friend's memory. 21 just ignored her pleas and charged at her.** (_Looks like I don't have a choice. Even though I don't want to end up hurting Sai I have to fight back_.)** Galina thought to herself. "Let's see if you can dodge this then! Ka…..me….ha…..me….ha!!!" Galina yelled firing her attack at 21.

21 saw the attack coming, calmly held up his hands and just absorbed the blast gaining a major power boost in the process. Galina looked on in surprise.** "WHAT THE…..?!" **She exclaimed in shock.

17 laughed as he watched the fight. "You should see the look on your face! It's priceless!" he laughed.

"This could be a problem…." Galina said to herself as she got ready to fire another blast at 21.

"Haven't you learned your lesson yet?" said 21 in disbelief. "I can absorb all your energy attacks. Go ahead and attack me then, I'll just get stronger!" he said to her.

Galina however didn't direct the blast at 21, instead she fired the blast at the watching 17. "Take that!" she yelled.

17 was caught completely by surprise as Galina's attack blasted him back into a nearby pile of rubble. "That ought to keep you quiet!" Galina yelled after him.

"True, but you forgot about** ME**!" said 21 and then grabbed her with both his hands.

Galina tried to break free from 21's grip but she couldn't, he held her in a grip of iron. "Sai stop it, this isn't like you." she pleaded.

"Who is this Sai you keep talking about?" 21 replied as he continued to tighten his grip around her. "He's not in my data bank."

"That's you….you're my best friend…..at least you were my best friend…." Galina told him and suddenly she started to feel weak. "…….Why do I feel so drained of energy?" she asked weakly.

"That's because I'm draining your energy," replied 21. "It's a little toy I have implanted in the palms of my hands. I can absorb energy attacks and become stronger or if I grab you I can drain your energy!" he explained.

"Oh great…." Galina said as she tried her best to escape from 21's grip. She then saw Trunks get knocked into the ground by 17 and 18. "Trunks…..no…." she said as her vision became blurry.

"This is too easy!" 21 said as he drained the last bit of Galina's energy. "I thought you saiyans were supposed to be good fighters? Guess I was wrong!"

**(_Maybe it was a mistake to come here._) **Galina thought as she finally passed out.

-----------------------------

When Galina eventually woke up she found a pretty beaten up Trunks looking her over. "Trunks……? What happened? Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine….the androids didn't make it easy on me as I carried you out of that city," he explained to her.

Galina slowly sat up and reached into her pocket. "Here…." She said and handed Trunks a small green bean. "I always have a senzu bean on me just in case someone needs it," she told him.

Trunks couldn't help but smile at this. "Thanks," he said gratefully. As Trunks ate the senzu bean Galina suddenly noticed Sai's arms lying on the ground next to her. She nearly fainted again, but restrained herself from doing so. "Trunks what happened?!" She asked.

"Ah…I had to use my sword to cut 21's arms off so I could free you." Trunks answered sadly.

"But, but, but…..that's** SAI**!" Galina said trying not to cry. "I don't understand……why is hurting us?" she asked really upset.

"Because he is an android here Galina," Trunks explained sadly to her. "Dr Gero turned Sai into a monster after Goku died. He felt it was a good way to get back at your family even though Goku was dead."

Galina looked down. "Oh….Wait a minute! Where's Gohan and my future self? What about Vegeta and the others? Aren't they supposed to be here too?" she asked.

Trunks looked down again, sighed and decided to admit everything. "No…..I'm sorry Galina, but….the androids killed……everyone."

"No…..e-everyone's d-dead…." Galina said in horror trying to hold back her tears.

"Yeah…..everyone but my mom, Sai and myself," Trunks replied.

Galina lowered her head. "This is awful…."

"Now you see why I didn't want you to come back with me." Trunks told her.

Galina looked at Trunks with wet red eyes. "Yeah….but I wanted to help you even if the odds were against us….but instead I'm just in your way…." she said and looked away.

"You're not in my way Galina," replied Trunks. "I'm flattered at you want to help me, but its just too dangerous here. I guess it's partly my fault. I should've told you EVERYTHING before I brought you here. I'm sorry….." He looked down and sighed.

Galina couldn't help but smile at Trunks' honesty "It's ok Trunks," she said and stood up. "C'mon, we better get out of here before the androids show up again."

"Yeah you're right," said Trunks in agreement. "It won't take 21 long to grow some new arms, then he'll **REALLY **be after me!"

"What?!" Galina cried out in disbelief. "How on Earth will Sai get his arms back? I mean you said yourself you sliced his arms off with your sword."

"I did," said Trunks. "But Dr. Gero gave 21 the ability to grow his limbs back just like Piccolo does. I don't know how he managed to do that. All I know is that if I slice 21's arms or legs off with my sword he gets new ones," he explained.

"That's just great…..it's like Dr Gero created Sai to be the ultimate android," said Galina sadly.

"I know," Trunks said in relief. "I just thank Kami that Dr Gero didn't get time to make another one!"

"Speaking of androids," said Galina nervously looking around. "We'd better leave before they track us down."

"Good idea," replied Trunks. "Let's go."

----------------------------

A few hours later Trunks and Galina were flying through the skies towards Capsule Corp. As she flew next to Trunks, Galina couldn't help but look in horror and disbelief at all the destruction they passed that the androids had left behind.

"Not pretty huh?" Trunks said as he noticed how crushed Galina looked.

Galina just nodded her head in agreement, it was then she then noticed a couple of tombstones near Capsule Corp. Trunks also saw her looking but didn't say anything, he just had a sad look on his face as they flew over to look. They landed in front of Capsule Corp and Galina walked over to the tombstones wondering whose graves they were. Trunks followed quietly behind her not daring to say anything. Galina walked up to the graves which were all covered with flowers, she carefully moved the flowers away to see the names on the tombstones. The moment she looked at the names, tears welled up in her eyes. The names on the tombstones all belonged to the Z-fighters, all except for Goku. The largest one belonged to Vegeta and the most recent one was Gohan's and her future self.

"I'm so sorry Galina…." Trunks said gently.

"No…." were the only words Galina said as she fell to her knees and cried. Trunks came up behind her and put his hand on her shoulder. Galina looked at Trunks with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry you had to see this Galina….." Trunks said trying his best to stay strong for her.

"It's not fair……we didn't do anything….." Galina said in between her sobs.

"I know….that's the saddest thing of all," Trunks replied quietly.

Galina buried her head in Trunks' chest and let out all her tears while Trunks just held her and let her cry. After a while Galina calmed down and then realizing what she was doing, quickly moved away from Trunks blushing like mad. "I'm sorry…." she said quickly.

"It's alright," said Trunks smiling at her embarrassment. "Now I think we'd better get inside don't you?"

Galina nodded her head. "Yeah, I'll bet your mom must be worried about you."

----------------------------

Trunks and Galina walked into what was left of Capsule Corp. The building itself was still standing, but many of the hallways were destroyed due to the androids destructive rampage. It was a very depressing site to see. Trunks led Galina into a room that had once been a laboratory, and in that room hard they saw a woman with blue-green hair and eyes hard at work. She wore a plain white T-shirt which the word 'Capsule Corp' written on it along with some matching blue jeans.

"Hi mom!" Trunks said greeting his mother.

Hearing the sound of her son's voice Bulma immediately stopped what she was working on and looked up. "Trunks where have you been?!" she exclaimed. "I've been worried sick about you!"

"Sorry mom," said Trunks rubbing the back of his head. "I had a little trouble with the androids……Oh and guess who came back with me from the past?"

It was then that Bulma noticed Galina looking at her in amazement. "Bulma?" she said in astonishment. "Is that really you? Wow! You've aged!"

"I can't believe it!" Bulma said in disbelief. "Son Galina is that really you?!" she asked in happy wonderment.

"Yup it's me alright!" Galina said smiling happily.

Suddenly Bulma frowned. "Trunks! What on Earth were you thinking brining her here? Chi-Chi would have never allowed it! She's probably going crazy! Take her back to the past right now!" she ordered.

"Whoa, take it easy Bulma!" Galina said reassuringly "My dad has everything under control in the past don't worry."

"Why did you come here anyway?" Bulma asked. "Surely Trunks told it would be dangerous here."

"He did," Galina told her. "But I thought I could help," she suddenly smiled. "After all he saved me from Frieza."

"Oh did he now?" Bulma asked raising her eye brow questionably.

Galina nodded blushing a little; she blushed even more hearing her stomach growl. "I guess I'm a little hungry," she said stating the obvious.

Bulma couldn't help but smile at this "You sure take after your father don't you? Well c'mon then I'll make you some dinner," she offered.

"Alright!" Galina happily cheered.

"But first of all I think** SOMEONE** needs to go clean himself up before he eats!" Bulma said looking at Trunks. Although he was no longer injured due to Galina's senzu bean he was a bit dirty from all the fighting he had done.

"Aw Mom…." Trunks said in embarrassment.

"Don't 'mom' me young man!" Bulma said sternly "You go and take a shower before you eat!"

"Alright I'm going, I'm going," Trunks said hastily and left the room.

"At least you're not like my mom Bulma," Galina said with a laugh. "You should see the way she orders Gohan and Sai to clean up. She has to chase them around with her broomstick!"

"Hmm?" Bulma said thoughtfully. "Maybe I should consider your mom's way for Trunks to do his chores around the house."

Galina couldn't help but giggle at that thought. "Hey do you need my help with making dinner?" she asked.

"Sure!" Bulma said happily. "It'll be great to have someone help me, Trunks is a terrible cook at times."

"Guess he takes after his own father," Galina said with a smile.

"Yeah…he sure does…" Bulma replied a little bit sadly.

Galina looked at Bulma and saw how sad she looked at the mention of Vegeta's name. "Oh….I'm sorry Bulma…." Galina said trying to cheer her up. "If I could, I'd wish for Shenron to change everything that's happened here and to wish for this future to be a better place."

"So would I," replied Bulma. "But with Piccolo dead, that can't happen here. Besides I'm not even sure if it's within Shenron's power to change the events of this world."

"Yeah, maybe you're right…." Galina said and sighed. "But don't worry Bulma, I promise you that things** WILL** work out for the best."

"I sure hope so…" Bulma replied still feeling unsure.

"It will I promise! One morning you're going to wake up to hear birds chirping and children playing happily. Not the sounds of terror and vicious laughing by the androids." she said with determination.

Bulma smiled seeing the determined look on Galina's face. It reminded her a lot of Goku. "C'mon, let's get dinner started. I'm sure you must be starving." she said.

"I sure am!" Galina said happily. "The sooner we start cooking, the sooner we can eat!"

----------------------------------

Bulma and Galina headed into the kitchen and began making dinner.

"Wow Galina," said Bulma as they two of them began to work their magic. "I'm real impressed, you sure do know your way around the kitchen."

"Yup," Galina replied with a smile. "It's a good thing mom taught me how to cook."

"Yeah it is," agreed Bulma. "I think that's what Trunks likes about you, or at least your future self."

"Huh? You mean my future self and Trunks were friends?"

"Oh my word yes," Bulma said smiling cheerfully. "While Trunks was growing up your future self was like a second mother to him. He would always light up when he saw you, or maybe it's because you used to sneak him a couple of treats when I wasn't looking." Suddenly her smile faded. "Then it all changed, especially when Vegeta and all the others died except for Gohan, Pan, and yourself. Trunks was determined not to lose you or anyone else he cared about, so he fought strongly and did so ever since."

"Wow…..uh Bulma?" Galina asked nervously. "How did Gohan and my future self die?"

"Very violently I'm afraid," Bulma answered sadly. "Even though it's been three years now, those same images continue to haunt Trunks."

"What exactly happened?" Galina asked quietly even though she didn't really want to know.

Bulma sighed, stopped cooking, sat down on a chair and began to explain what happened on that terrible day. "Well, three years ago your future self and Gohan took it upon yourselves to challenge the androids. Trunks and Pan wanted to follow, but the two of you insisted on them to stay behind. At the time Sai…I mean Android 21 wasn't fully operational, he hid in the shadows waiting to drain a person's energy. Android 17 and 18 however were just as ruthless as they are today. The two androids had just finished destroying a helpless and unsuspecting city, that's when your future self and Gohan arrived to stop them. From what Pan and Trunks had told me, your future self and Gohan put up a pretty good fight. Then it started to rain….."

---------------------------

Flashback

Raindrops violently fell in a deserted, destroyed city. The destruction of the city was caused mostly by the two ruthless androids; however there was a glimmer of light in this dark world as two super saiyans challenged the androids hoping to put an end to their reign of chaos and torment. The two merciless androids looked at each other and nodded their heads.

"This thunderstorm is a perfect back drop for your demise!" 17 said looking at Galina and Gohan who stood defiant.

"There is no end for us,** NO END**!" Gohan yelled defiantly to the androids. He then looked at Galina. "You shouldn't be here with me sis. Go back and look after Trunks and Pan, they need you."

"Sorry little bro, that's not gonna happen. We fight together to the end, no matter what happens!" Galina told her little brother.

"Well then you can watch your dear brother die!" 18 said with a smirk.

"Once we take care of your brother, you'll be next. That is after I get that kiss." said 17 and winked at Galina.

Galina glared at him. "You make me sick!" she yelled. "I'll be glad to tear you apart!"

The two androids charged at Galina and Gohan who quickly moved out of the way, but the androids charged back directing their attention at Gohan.

"Gohan!" Galina yelled. She charged forward to aid her little brother, but suddenly she felt a pair of strong arms grab her from behind. "What the?!"

"You won't be helping your brother now saiyan!" A malicious voice said to her.

Galina's eyes widened in shock at the voice. "S-Sai…..?!" she exclaimed.

"That's Android 21 to you, now its time to take a little nap!" he said to and started to drain her energy. Galina tried to break free from the iron grasp, but it was impossible.

"Galina!" Gohan yelled seeing his older sister in trouble.

"G-Gohan….." Galina cried as her energy drained away.

Gohan charged forward to save her, but he wasn't fast enough. 17 & 18 smashed Gohan into a nearby building, he tried to get up but he was being blasted by thousands of energy blasts.

"**GOHAN!!!!!!!**"Galina screamed out as she watched her little brother die before her eyes.

Gohan's screams of agony could be heard from miles away, the two androids continued to blast him until they knew he was dead. Then they flew to the ground, landed and walked over to Galina.

"Well looks like 21 needed a little power boost." 18 observed with a smile.

"**YOU MONSTERS! HOW DARE YOU KILL MY BROTHER!?" **Galina yelled at them as tears fell from her eyes. She then powered down from her super saiyan form and returned to her regular state as 21 continued to drain her energy.

17 smirked and cupped Galina's chin with his hand. "I could spare your life you know," he said to her. "Just say you'll be mine and join us in destroying this dump of a planet."

Galina weakly glared at him. "Never!….I'll never join you….!" She said weakly.

"Too bad," 17 said with a sigh. "I was hoping you say you'd be mine, but I suppose you can join your pathetic brother!"

"Will you just kill her already!" said 18 impatiently. "She's already weak enough and can't even defend herself!"

"With pleasure," 17 replied to his sister. "But first I want my kiss," so saying he leaned towards Galina.

18 just rolled her eyes. "Give me break!" she said.

**(_There's only….one thing I can think of to escape now…..My energy's too drained to fight them back….but I can still…..escape them….._) **Galina thought and weakly placed her hand on her chest. **(_Trunks……Pan…..you must be brave…..the fate of this planet…..rests with you now….._)**

"That's right just relax," 17 said to Galina as he moved closer towards her.

"Not….gonna happen…..you mechanical freak……Ka…..me…..ha….me….ha!" Galina yelled as she unleashed her attack upon herself and 21 in order to break free.

21 crashed to the ground and Galina lay on the cold ground staring into the rainy sky gasping for breath.

"21! No!" 18 yelled and quickly rain to his aid. "17! We have to get him out of here!"

"Right let's go, she's as good as dead anyway." 17 replied and flew out of the city with his twin sister and fallen comrade.

"Gohan….little brother…." Galina said weakly and held his hand using her last ounce of strength. She then looked to the skies as the rain continued to fall. "Daddy…..I'm so sorry…..I wanted to save the world like you…..but I wasn't strong enough…… I'll see you and Gohan soon…..Sorry for letting you down…..See you soon daddy…." Were the last words Galina said as she took her final breath.

End of Flashback

----------------------------------------

Tears formed in Galina's eyes as Bulma finished her story.

"Even though Trunks became a super saiyan he seemed to die a lot after he lost both you and Gohan. And poor Pan, she already lost Sai and then she had to lose her family thanks to those androids…." Bulma said sadly finally finishing her story.

"I guess that's why Pan wanted to stay in the past," Galina said thoughtfully. "To be with Sai and her family again."

Bulma was about to say something when she and Galina both noticed a little boy in the doorway of the kitchen. "Are you lost little boy?" Bulma asked.

The little boy sniffed, rubbed his eyes and nodded. "I can't find my mom and dad….Can you help me find them please….?" He asked and started to cry.

Galina smiled and walked over to boy. "Hey its ok don't cry. I'll take you to your mom and dad," She told him.

The boy's face lit up as he heard Galina say that. "Really?! You'll help me?" he asked excited.

"Of course I will," Galina answered and then looked at Bulma. "If that's ok with you Bulma."

"I guess so," said Bulma. "Just don't take too long and be careful. Those androids are still out there you know," She warned.

Galina looked at the boy. "C'mon kid," she said taking his hand and walking out of Capsule Corp. "Let's go find your parents, I'll bet they're worried sick about you."

"Thanks for this lady!" said the little boy happily.

"Don't mention it. Now, where were you when you last saw your parents?"

"I was in the park playing a couple of my friends." Answered the boy. "We got separated when these three scary people started to destroy everything."

Galina instantly knew who the boy was talking about.** (_The androids_!)** She thought to herself. "Well then let's look in the park then," She said and then picked the boy up. "Hold on tight ok?"

The little boy nodded his head and held on to Galina as she flew in the air. **"WOW!** You can **FLY!" **He said in surprise and astonishment.

"Yup," said Galina with a smile. "Now where's that park?" She wondered to herself. She then spotted a destroyed playground not far away from where she was. "There it is….or rather what's left of it…." Galina flew over and landed in the destroyed park, she put the little boy down and looked around. Everything around her was covered in ash and dust. "Those cold hearted monsters! They don't spare anyone!" Galina yelled getting angry. It was then she noticed the little boy was walking away from her. "Hey get back here!" She yelled. "It's not safe for you in there! You could get hurt!"

"Wrong! It's not safe for you!" 18 called out as she appeared out of nowhere and punched Galina hard in the face.

Galina went flying back by the unsuspected attack, but she regained control fast. "Oh no!" she yelled. She then rubbed her cheek. "Lucky punch."

While this was going on the little boy had ran over to 17 and 21 who were waiting nearby. "I did what you wanted!" He yelled to them. "Now let my mom and dad go you big meanies!"

"What do you think 17?" 21 asked his fellow android. "Shall we let the little squirt's parents go?"

"Ah…why not?" 17 answered with a careless shrug.

"YAY!" The little boy happily yelled and ran to his parents.

Meanwhile Galina continued her fight against 18. She dodged a punch from 18 and then kicked her, sending her flying. 18 quickly recovered and then flew towards Galina more furious then ever. Galina however stood her ground. "You three make me sick did you know that?! Forcing a little kid to do your dirty work! That's disgusting!" she yelled.

21 just smirked and replied, "Then you'll probably hate this! 17!"

Obediently 17 blasted the little boy and his parents to bits with an energy blast.

"NO!!!!!!" Galina yelled in anger and in shock.

The three androids just smirked as Galina angrily glared at the three of them. But then they suddenly noticed Galina's hair and eyes changing color and her power level increasing dramatically. However that increase in power faded away in a blink of an eye. Galina fell to her knees gasping for air.** (_I almost did it….I almost became a super saiyan….._)** She thought to herself.

"Upset that we didn't keep our promise?" Asked 21. "Well news flash, we don't keep promises! Such ideas have no value to us."

"You monsters!" yelled Galina furiously "The people of this planet did nothing to you! Why do you have to kill everyone?!"

"Simple," Answered 18. "Whenever we see you humans it angers us. We HATE you humans!"

Galina got up from the ground and charged at the three of them. Surprisingly she was doing well against the three androids, she was able to match the three of them blow for blow.

"Feisty little thing aren't you." 17 said.

"You can't beat the three of us!" 18 said.

"Just watch me!" Galina yelled.

She was about to charge at the androids again when she heard someone call out to her. "Need a hand?"

Galina looked up to the sky and smiled as she saw Trunks fly in. "Hey Trunks!" She said happily.

"Well if it isn't the hero!" Sneered 21.

"What tipped you off I was here?" Galina asked Trunks as he landed next to her.

"I sensed your power level increase," Answered Trunks. "I couldn't believe it the level was almost like a super saiyan!

"Yeah….almost…." Galina said a little disappointed that she wasn't able to transform, then she got into a fighting position. "Let's take these androids down!" She said.

"I'm with you," Replied Trunks and drew his sword.

Trunks and Galina charged attacking the three androids head on. 21 directed his attack mostly towards Trunks while 17 and 18 kept Galina occupied.

"Haven't you guys ever heard of fighting fair?!" Galina asked as she fought.

"Two against one?" answered 18. "This **IS** fair!"

Galina just glared at her and continued to fight, suddenly 17 dropped down and grabbed Galina from behind. Galina struggled desperately to get out of his grasp, but she couldn't break free. As 17 held continued to hold her 18 powered up a large energy blast.

"Watch the birdie!" said 18 mockingly as she finished powering up her blast. "Goodbye!" She called and fired.

The blast hit Galina full on and she went crashing to the ground, leaving a huge crater in her wake.

"You know 18, you could've gone a little easier on her!" 17 said to his sister.

18 just rolled her eyes. "Oh give me a break!" 18 yelled back. "You should thank me, she can barely move now! So go have your fun and then kill her!"

"It won't be much fun if she's too injured," 17 replied with a smirk and landed to the ground to check.

Galina got up from the ground slowly. "Ow….That didn't hurt…." she said to herself.

"Aww it didn't?" 17 said to her. "Maybe **THIS** will!" and he kicked Galina savagely sending her crashing to the ground again.

"Ok… now that hurt…" Galina said, but she was still able to get back up on her feet. She then placed the left palm of her hand on top of her right palm ready to do her father's famous attack. "Ka….me…..ha……me…..ha….!" Galina weakly yelled and she fired.

17 however saw the blast coming and easily swat it away with his fist.

_**This is bad….these androids are too powerful….How are we supposed to beat them….)** _Galina thought to herself. She then backed away as 17 approached her.

"Don't worry I won't kill you just yet," He said smirking at her. "Besides it won't be much fun for me if you're dead." He then winked at her and advanced towards her.

Galina glared at 17 knowing perfectly what he wanted from her. "I'd say you've blown a circuit!" She yelled at him.

"Try saying that after I've had my "fun" with you." 17 said to her as continued to advance towards her.

**Authors's Notes:** Well everyone chapter 3 is here at last. We hope you enoy the chapter and we will update the next one as soon as possible.


	5. Favor Returned

**Chapter 4: Favor Returned**

"Ready to have some fun?" 17 asked Galina as he stood in front of her.

Galina got up from the ground glaring at the android. "I don't think so!" She yelled and got ready to do another kamehameha attack.

17 however was not impressed "Didn't you already try that sweetie?" He asked. "Looks like your running out of tricks."

Galina ignored this gibe and was about to blast 17 when she suddenly heard a scream of agony, she quickly turned around to see 21 holding tightly onto Trunks while 18 was hitting him like a punching bag.

"Oh come on!" 21 said to Trunks as 18 continued to punch him. "You scream like a girl!"

"Trunks!" Galina screamed in horror. "You freaks leave him alone!" So saying Galina fired her blast, not at 17 but at 18.

"18 look out!" 17 yelled to his sister. Fortunately for 18 she saw the blast coming and flew out of the way, causing the attack to hit Trunks instead since 21 was still holding on to him. Galina gasped in shock and horror as she saw her blast hit.

"Whoops! Now how do you suppose that happen?" 18 asked in mock concern.

"Smart and sexy," 21 said with a wink to 18. "Nice one 18!" 18 just smiled and winked back at him.

"Trunks….hang on!" Galina cried as she ran towards the fallen Trunks who was barely conscious. However before Galina could reach him 17 grabbed her from behind. "Let me go!" She yelled. She turned around and tried to punch him, but 17 merely caught her fist with his hand.

"Nice try sweetie, but not good enough!" 17 said to her.

While Galina tried desperately to escape 17's grip, 18 and 21 continued to bash Trunks senseless.

"Why don't you stop struggling and give it up?" 21 said to Galina as he and 18 took a break from bashing Trunks "You know you can't escape!"

"I don't know the meaning of the word give up!" Galina replied defiantly.

"That's just what that guy Gohan said and we dealt with him easily!" said 17 with a chuckle.

"Gohan…." Galina sadly whispered trying to hold back tears. She still remembered the story Bulma had told her of how viciously Gohan and her future self had died, it looked like it might happen again this time with herself and Trunks dying instead. Suddenly there was an angry roar. Galina broke out of her thoughts and turned to see Trunks at his super saiyan level with his sword drawn in hands. The androids and Galina looked on in surprised amazement.

"21 didn't you drain this punks energy?" 18 asked surprised.

"I did 18…at least I thought I did…" 21 answered in shock.

Galina looked more closely at Trunks. She noticed that even though he was a super saiyan despite all the abuse he had suffered, there was a lot of weakness in his eyes. "Trunks! Don't fight them!" She cried. "You'll lose what little strength you have left!"

"I'm…..not….going…to…..let…..these….freaks….hurt….you…." Trunks replied weakly.

"But Trunks!" Galina protested.

"I….have….to try…." He told her.

"You won't survive much longer if you keep this up kid!" 18 said to Trunks as she and 21 powered up and attacked him again.

Galina watched on helplessly again as Trunks tried to hold his own against the two androids, but he wasn't able to since he was too drained of energy. As Trunks fought Galina saw all his new found strength was fading away real fast, she had to do something! It was then Galina felt Android 17 relax his grip on her for a moment, it was just a moment but this gave Galina her chance! She quickly kicked 17's feet from underneath him, grabbed him as he fell and then sent him flying into a tree causing the tree to snap like a twig. As 17 got up wincing in pain Galina grabbed him again and threw him straight into 21, making 17 collide into his comrade. Then she turned her attention to 18.

"I'd think **REAL** hard before fighting me if I were you little girl!" 18 said to Galina. She was holding on to Trunks with one hand and powering up an energy blast in the other. "Unless of course you want your little hero to die!"

Galina just smiled and placed her hands across her face. "**SOLAR FLARE**!!!" She yelled releasing a blinding flash of light. The androids covered their eyes and staggered about in confusion. While they did this Galina grabbed Trunks who was on the verge of losing consciousness and flew back to Capsule Corp as fast as she could leaving her opponents way behind.

------------------------------------

Trunks weakly opened his eyes and then realized that he wasn't in harm's way anymore. He looked at Galina. "Galina…what happened….?" he asked weakly.

"Shh….don't talk just save your energy we're almost home…" Galina answered. **(_I just hope I have enough energy to get the two of us there._)** Galina thought to herself since she was also weakened from the fight.

"How….did….we….escape….the….androids?" Trunks asked.

Galina answered with a smile. "We escaped thanks to Tien; he taught me the Solar Flare technique."

They finally landed near the wrecked Capsule Corp and Galina helped Trunks inside. "Bulma…." Galina called out weakly.

Bulma came rushing out of her lab at the sound of Galina's voice. "My Kami! Trunks! Galina! What happened to you?!" Bulma asked concerned.

"To be blunt….we got beat up…" Trunks answered his mother.

"Yeah I can see that." Bulma said checking them both over. "Playing the hero again I see. Come on Galina lets get him to the medical bay before he collapses."

Galina nodded and helped Trunks into the medical bay. Once there she and Bulma helped him onto the bed. "Is Trunks gonna be ok?" Galina asked in concern.

"Yeah he'll live." Bulma said calmly. "Trunks has come home like this before, all he needs is a good night's rest and he'll be fine."

"He managed to beat Frieza in a flash in the past." Galina said to Bulma. "But here in the future these androids are much stronger than both of us put together."

"Yeah." replied Bulma. "Despite this he's still determined to fight them."

Galina couldn't help but smile at this. "That sounds a lot like Vegeta to me." She said.

Bulma smiled as well as she realized that her young friend was right.

"Do you mind if I stay with him?" Galina asked suddenly.

"Not at all." Answered Bulma. "I have to go and get some bandages and stuff anyway. Keep an eye on him I'll be back." And with that said she left the room.

Galina sat down in a chair next to Trunks' bed, she reached out for Trunks' hand and smiled. "You don't have to worry Trunks I'll take care of you." She said quietly. Hearing Galina's voice Trunks smiled in his sleep, causing Galina to blush a little when she saw it. She continued to watch over Trunks for the rest of the night, soon she started to feel sleepy and fell asleep still watching over him.

---------------------------------------

The next morning, the sun seeped into the curtains of the Capsule Corp medical bay. Galina yawned as the sunlight hit her face and opened her eyes. "Morning already…." She said sleepily, she looked over at Trunks who had just woken up himself.

"Have you been here all night?" Trunks asked as he looked over to her.

Galina blushed a little at this. "Yeah." She answered.

Trunks couldn't help but smile at her concern. "Thanks." He said cheerfully.

"It was the least I could do." Galina replied she then broke off and blushed hearing her stomach growl loudly.

"You hungry huh?" Trunks asked stating the obvious.

"Yeah, I didn't eat dinner last night remember?" Galina reminded him.

Trunks chuckled at this and slowly got out of bed. "Well let's get you fed and then we'll get some training done." He told her.

Galina looked at Trunks in astonishment. "Training? Are you out of your mind?!" She cried. "You can barely walk and you want to train?! I don't think so mister! You'll be staying in bed all day! Do I make myself clear?!" She crossed her arms like her mother Chichi to enforce her point.

"Oh come on!" said Trunks in protest. "I'm not that beaten up am I? I promise I'll be careful."

Galina gave up, she knew she couldn't convince any son of Vegeta's not to train. "Oh alight fine….you win." She sighed.

"Great, let's go!" He said and stood up. However as Trunks did stand up he suddenly winced in pain as all the injuries he acquired yesterday started to hurt again.

"Told you." Galina replied in triumph. "You should've stayed in bed."

Trunks lay back down on his bed. "Oh well…I guess I** CAN** miss training for one more day at least." He said in defeat.

"I wish I heard dad say those words, I better let you get some rest." Galina said and started to leave the medical bay but stopped when she heard Trunks' stomach growl.

"Can you bring me back something to eat?" Trunks asked her.

Galina couldn't help but giggle at this "Sure I can!" She answered and walked out the medical bay and into the kitchen. In the kitchen Galina found Bulma sitting at the table drinking her morning coffee and listening to the morning broadcast on the radio. There was also a ton of food on the table enough for a small army.

"Good morning sleepy head." said Bulma cheerfully.

"Morning Bulma." Galina replied and then heard her stomach growl again. "Sorry guess I'm hungry…"

"I know." Bulma replied and then giggled. "I heard both you and Trunks from the medical bay."

Galina blushed with embarrassment and then noticed all the food on the table. "Food! OK, I'm about to go into a feeding frenzy!!" She said happily.

"Well help yourself then." Bulma replied. "Just remember to save some for Trunks."

"Of course I won't forget!" Galina said. She then sat at the table and started stuffing her face with food.

Bulma couldn't help but laugh at the sight. "Oh you're defiantly Goku's daughter alight no doubt about that." She said happily.

Galina smiled proudly. "Yup that's me!" She replied and continued to stuff her face with food. Bulma just smiled and drank her morning coffee. When Galina finally finished eating her breakfast, which took her quite a long time to finish due to her sayian genes, she got up with a tray of food to take to Trunks in the medical bay. However before she left the music on the radio suddenly cut out for a news bulletin.

"**_We interrupt your daily broadcast to bring you the latest news on android activity."_ **said the announcer urgently. Hearing this Galina and Bulma stopped what they were doing and listened more closely turning up the radio to hear the report more clearly. _"**The city of Little Town is under attack by the three killer androids! The entire city is going up in flames! There are only a few survivors fleeing for their lives! Its chaos and madness here**__**folks! For safety's sake avoid the city Little Town at all costs!**"_

"Great, they're at it again!" Galina yelled angrily.

"Yeah….A little morning destruction right before breakfast." Bulma said sadly.

Galina's sayian hearing could hear the people of Little Town screaming and running in terror for their lives over the radio. "Those innocent people… I can't just sit here…I've got to help to help them!" Galina said. She put down the food tray. "Bulma I'm off to Little Town, don't tell Trunks!" Galina called over her shoulder as she left Capsule Corp.

"Galina, come back!" yelled Bulma but it was too late. Galina already had left to save the remaining people of Little Town.

-------------------------------------------

When Galina arrived at the city of Little Town, their was only devastation. Around her were many buildings, some of which were intact. The height clearly showed that these buildings had once been great skyscrapers, standing tall and proud amongst many others in a sea of gleaming metal and glass. Now, however, they were only hulks of twisted and blackened metal. Assorted bits and pieces of debris littered the ground, making it look like a gigantic scrap yard. Even the roads which had once been thronged with traffic were now littered with smoking holes and craters like a war zone. **(_Those merciless androids didn't spare anyone or anything! I can't believe that Sai likes killing innocent people…._) **Galina thought angrily to herself. It was then she saw a terrified little girl of about 5 year's old running away from 21.

"Mommy…..Daddy….help!!!" She cried out in terror.

21 who was whistling 'Pop goes the weasel' to himself, powered up an energy blast and got ready to fire it. Galina quickly flew down and scooped the little girl up before 21 was able to kill her.

"Well if isn't you!" 21 said angrily glaring at the retreating Galina. "Trying to spoil my fun I see snatching that girl away."

"She's just an innocent little girl she didn't do anything to you and neither did the people of this city!" yelled Galina angrily as she landed safely with the little girl still in her arms.

"So what?" said 21 not really caring to what Galina was saying. He then powered up another blast.

"I want my mommy!" The little girl cried absolutely terrified.

Galina held the little girl tightly in her arms. "Don't you worry, you'll be fine. I'll take to your parents I promise," She said reassuringly.

"That is** IF** you can get passed by me!" said 21.

"And me!" said 17 as he suddenly arrived out of no where.

"**AND** me!" said 18 as she also arrived next to her brother.

Galina set the little girl down and stood in front of her protectively. "Alright then! Bring it on!" She said and got ready to fight.

"You just don't learn do you?" said 21 "We're far more superior than you saiyans will **EVER** be!"

"That doesn't mean I won't stop trying to defeat you!" Galina yelled and charged at her opponents. The three androids closed in on her real fast but Galina wasn't worried, she had planned this. As soon as she was close enough she kicked 17 hard in the side making him fall back and fly straight into the advancing 18, who fell back and crashed into the advancing 21. The three androids fell down like dominos and collapsed in a pile of arms and legs. "C'mon kid!" Galina said picking the little girl up and taking to the skies as fast as she could while 17, 18 and 21 struggled to untangle themselves and stand up.

"Wow! That was incredible!" cheered the little girl.

"Thanks." smiled Galina. "Now let's go find your parents."

----------------------------------------

Galina soon found the little girl's parents frantically looking around for their daughter on the far side of the city. She landed near them and set the little girl down.

"**MOMMY!!!!! DADDY!!!!!"** The little girl yelled and ran to her parents happily hugging them.

"Sweetheart!" The mother said relieved.

"You're ok!" The father said joyfully.

The little girl happily smiled and looked back at Galina. "She helped me!" She said to her parents.

"Oh thank you so much!" The mother said happily.

"Oh it was no problem at all." Galina said modestly.

"Thank you. Now let's get out of here before those androids show up again." The father said to his family.

"Ok daddy!" The little girl said and with one last wave she happily left with her parents.

Galina smiled and watched them leave, then she suddenly started to hear 'Pop goes the weasel' being whistled again. "Great…not again…" She said to herself as she looked around for her opponents. She could hear 21's whistling coming from every direction, making it difficult to know where he and his fellow androids were hiding. (_Where are they…?_) Galina thought to herself. She continued to look around getting a very bad feeling that the three androids were closer than she thought they were. She caught a sudden movement in the corner of her eye she quickly turned around, but before she could react something smashed into her face and then there was darkness.

-----------------------------------------

When Galina finally woke up she found herself firmly tied to the side of the only intact sky scraper that was left standing in Little Town. "What hit me….?" She groaned to herself. She then became aware of her three android opponents floating in front of her.

"It's about time you woke up." said 17. "I was getting worried, worried that we wouldn't have the chance to have some fun with you and your saiyan friend."

Galina just glared at him.

"Oh don't worry." 21 said to her. "Once we've dealt with Trunks and put him out of his misery you'll be next!"

"Sai…you can't…." Galina said in horror.

21 just smirked at this "Yes I can, you are my enemy!"

Galina just lowered her head knowing now it was useless to talk to her best friend.

18 meanwhile had spotted Trunks flying towards them. "Looks like the hero's here." She said to her two companions.

Galina lifted her head up and saw that Trunks was indeed heading towards them VERY fast. "Trunks no!" She yelled. "Stay back! It's a trap!"

Trunks heard Galina's yelling and stopped in mid air thinking about what to do. While this was happening 18 was glaring angrily at Galina. "Will someone shut her up!" She yelled out in frustration.

"Gladly!" replied 21 he gripped Galina's arms and started draining her energy. Galina tried to fight him off, but she wasn't able to since she was still tied securely to the skyscraper.

Seeing this Trunks decided to risk the trap. "Hold on Galina, I'm coming!" He yelled and charged forward to save her.

Hearing this Galina lifted her head. "No." She said weakly. "Stay…..back…..Trunks….."

Trunks flew straight towards the skyscraper taking out his sword with the intent on cutting Galina down. "Don't worry Galina you'll be fine. Let me just free you and then we'll get out of here." He called to her.

Trunks was so determined to free Galina he had completely forgotten about the androids, in fact he wasn't aware of them until 17 and 18 appeared right in front of him. They blasted Trunks with a combined energy attack that knocked him senseless and sent him crashing into the ground below.

"**TRUNKS**!!!!" Galina screamed as he landed with a sickening crack. "Stop it….leave him alone…." She begged to her captors.

"Not until they've had their fun!" said 21. "Carry on you two!" He called to 17 and 18.

Galina continued to watch on helplessly as 17 and 18 flew down to the weakened Trunks, she looked at 21. "Please….call them off…..I'll do anything….." She said in desperation. She then shut her eyes and said, "I'll even join you….."

Trunks looked up in horror when he heard this. "Galina! No!" He cried as 17 and 18 powered up another powerfully combined energy attack.

Galina looked at 21. "Well? What do you say to that?" She asked hoping 21 would accept her offer and spare Trunks' life.

21 looked at her with an emotionless expression on his face, then to his fellow androids. "Kill him you two." He said casually.

"No…." Galina said helplessly. She looked down again to see 17 and 18 close in on Trunks seeing this site before her a strange thing happened. Galina's power level suddenly began to rise dramatically!

"What the heck?!" said 21 in astonishment. "This is impossible; I've drained this girl's energy! How can her power level be increasing THIS high and THIS fast?" He continued to watch in confusion and amazement as Galina's power level rose higher and higher. "Her power's so high she's almost…"

21 never got to finish his sentence because as Galina's power level continued to rise she suddenly broke free of her bonds, snapping them like they were made of plastic. Galina then rushed forward and punched the astonished 21 in the face knocking him senseless, she then picked him up and held him over her head. "Hey guys, catch!" She yelled to the unsuspecting 17 and 18 causing them to turn around. She then threw 21 right at the two androids causing them to all go flying into a half destroyed skyscraper which then collapsed right on top of them burying them in a heap of rubble.

Trunks meanwhile was looking up at Galina in shocked admiration and amazement at what she had done. Galina couldn't help but smile at the look on his face, but suddenly she felt her increased power starting to fade as quickly as it came. She looked at Trunks weakly, her power now fading fast.

"You'll…..be…..alright…..now….Trunks….." She said to him and then collapsed to the ground below.

Authors' Notes: Well Here's chapter four. We really appreciate all the reviews coming in. Thanks a bunch!. We'll have the next chapter ASAP till then keep up the good reviewing.


	6. One More Fight

**Chapter 5: One More Fight **

When Galina finally woke up she found herself back at Capsule Corp with Bulma and Trunks looking over her. "Trunks…..Bulma…." she said weakly.

"Don't talk too much Galina," said Trunks quietly. "Just rest and take it easy."

"Yeah you've been out for a whole day and night," added Bulma.

"I have….?" Galina asked in surprise despite still feeling weak.

"You sure have," answered Trunks. "Your brief power up really took it out of you."

"That's for sure," said Bulma with a shudder. "If Trunks hadn't carried you back here Galina, I dread to think what could have happened."

Galina couldn't help but smile weakly at Trunks, deeply touched by his concern for her. "Thanks Trunks…."

"Well you DID save my life back there…" Trunks replied blushing red with embarrassment.

"Just in time for your birthday too, hey Trunks?" said Bulma happily nudging her son.

Galina looked up at Trunks sharply as she heard this. "It's your birthday today….?" she said to him. "Oh well….happy birthday then….."

"Thanks…. You know it's been a while since I've had a chance to celebrate my birthday with someone else other than my mom."

"If I would've known it was your birthday Trunks….I would've gotten you something…." said Galina starting to feel guilty that she had nothing to give him.

"Galina just being here with me is more than enough for me," replied Trunks reassuringly. "Besides, we wouldn't want you going out there looking for a present with those androids still on the loose. Now would we?"

"Yeah…you're right…." said Galina starting to feel the tiredness of sleep come over her again.

"Are you alright?" Bulma asked concerned. "Still feeling a bit tired?"

Galina nodded her head in sleepily conformation. "Yeah…..I guess I need more sleep…." she said tiredly.

"You sleep it off then. I'm sure Trunks will only be too glad to keep an eye on you," Bulma said with a wink.

Trunks blushed red at this. "MOM!" he yelled in embarrassment.

"What?" asked Bulma with an innocent look on her face. "I'll see you two later," she said and left the room.

Galina smiled as she left. "Your mom really means well," she said to Trunks.

"Yeah but I really wish she wouldn't embarrass me like that," he replied still blushing.

Galina couldn't help but giggle at this. "It's what mothers do best to their sons," she said.

"Boy, don't I know!" Trunks said.

"Yeah," said Galina, then she suddenly giggled again as a funny memory of her brother came to her. "I remember Mom did stuff like that all the time with Gohan, especially like the time when she cut his hair right before we went off to the planet Namek. He looked like a little walking mushroom! It was so funny!" she said and burst out laughing remembering the look on Gohan's face when he had looked into the mirror when Chichi had finished with him.

Trunks too couldn't help but chuckle lightly at Galina's funny story. "I wish I could have seen that," he said with a smile. "You know I remember Mom telling me that Chichi treated Sai exactly the same way, and the funny thing was he wasn't even related to your family!"

Galina smiled and nodded her head.

"Of course it's all gone now," Trunks said with a sigh. "Gohan is dead and Sai is now my enemy."

"Don't worry Trunks," said Galina with a hint of determination in her eyes which was so much like of her father Goku. "We'll find a way to stop the androids and get Sai back to normal, just you watch!"

Trunks couldn't help but smile at Galina and her enthusiastic determination. "You better get some sleep then, after that we'll get a bite to eat and get some training done," he told her.

Galina nodded her head and then drifted off to sleep.

------------------------------------------

When Galina woke up the next morning she felt a lot better than she did yesterday. It was then she noticed that Trunks was dozing off to one side of her bed in a chair. "Aww he stayed up all night for me," she said with a smile. Suddenly Trunks started talking in his sleep, it was a quiet mutter but Galina's keen saiyan hearing heard every word he said.

"I have to save Galina….I won't lose her again….." he muttered.

Galina couldn't help but blush at hearing this, she knew she shouldn't be doing this but she continued to listen anyway.

"I'll die before I lose Galina again….."

Galina blushed even more red hearing this revelation, smiled and giggled to herself. **(_Wow! I didn't know he cared THAT much for me.)_**

At the sound of Galina's giggle Trunks suddenly woke up with a jerk. "Oh you're awake!" he said.

"Yeah," Galina said with a smile. "Ah.…Trunks….do you know you were talking in your sleep?"

Trunks blushed red at this. "Oh…..was I?" he asked clearly embarrassed that she had heard him.

Galina gave a tiny giggle. "Why are you blushing?" she asked.

"Oh it's nothing! Nothing at all!" Trunks answered quietly snapping out of his little daze.

"Ok if you say so," said Galina and then blushed hearing her stomach growl. "Guess I'm hungry."

"Yeah so I heard," replied Trunks. "Let's see if mom's got anything ready for us."

"Good idea." Galina said happily and climbed out of bed.

"Can you manage?" Trunks asked as he watched Galina get out of bed.

"I think so…" she answered.

"Ok then lets go," he said heading off towards the kitchen.

"Trunks….wait…up!" Galina called out and started walking out the door after him. She hadn't fully recovered yet from her brief power boost yesterday so it was difficult for her to walk. She then lost her balance and fell to the floor with a single cry of "Ow….."

Hearing her cry out Trunks quickly came back into the room. "Galina, are you alright?" he asked her concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine…." Galina answered and then tried to stand up, but she couldn't since she felt an immense pain in her ankle. She sat back on the floor again. "Or….maybe not……my ankle…..ow……" Galina said again as she rubbed her ankle.

Trunks leaned down to get a good look at her, he gently put his hands on her ankle examining it. "Yeah, you've defiantly twisted it alright. Don't worry mom will give you a senzu bean, for it" he told her.

However Galina wasn't paying attention to what Trunks was saying at all. She was just lightly blushing because of the feel of Trunks' hands on her skin, it felt so warm and since she was so close to him she felt the warmth coming from his body as well. For the first time in her life Galina felt safe inside. She had this strange feeling inside of her whenever she was with Trunks, she felt as though nothing could harm her and truthfully nothing had ever did since she had met him. Sure she had her father, little brother, and Sai to look out for her, but this new feeling inside of her felt so…..so right.

"Galina, did you hear me?" Trunks asked getting worried.

"R-right…. senzu bean….." Galina answered snapping back to reality.

She looked right at Trunks and realized how close he was to her. Trunks had a look in his eyes which Galina couldn't stop staring at.** (_He has such gorgeous blue eyes….Wait a minute?! What the heck am I saying!?...We're just friends! Nothing more than that! Then why can't I stop staring at him…._)** Galina thought as her mind argued with her.

Galina smiled to herself knowing cupid had definitely worked his magic on her. She moved her face towards Trunks not knowing what she was doing, then she gently kissed him on the lips and then quickly moved away realizing what she has done. "S-sorry….." she stammered blushing as red as a rose.

Trunks smiled at her. "Don't be…" he said to her and wrapped his arms around her returning the kiss.

Galina's eyes widened in surprise for a moment, but only for a moment, then she soon relaxed and melted into Trunks' kiss.

After a few seconds they both pulled away from each other. "Ok….what's going on?" Galina asked.

"You tell me," Trunks said to her with a smile. "You kissed me first."

Galina blushed even more red hearing Trunks say that. "So? You're the one who kissed back," she replied.

Trunks' smile never left his face as he stared at the female demi-saiyan. "Galina there's something I have to tell you," he said quietly. He took a deep breath and then went on. "Galina……I love you. I've always loved you," he confessed to her. "Or at least I loved your future self, ever since I was young you made my world. But when you died I felt like I had nothing to live for, when I had the chance to change things in the past I went back for you as well as my family and friends."

Galina's jaw dropped in shock at this. "Trunks……that's sweet……but here you were just a little kid! My future self is, or was years older than you!" she said still in shock.

Trunks' smile left his face and he sighed sadly. "Yes she was…..I knew it would be impossible to love her, but I did. I just kept it to myself and loved her at a distance, like being stuck in a silly dream really….." he said sadly.

"Aww Trunks…." Galina said in sympathy.

"Yeah," replied Trunks. "I'm sorry for that kiss, I'm just being a silly dreamer all over again…." he sighed and looked down at the ground.

Galina looked at him tenderly touched by his honesty. "No….it's alright. You don't have to apologize…." she said quietly and then smiled. "Besides that was the perfect kiss I've been dreaming about for a long, long time now."

Trunks looked up surprised. "Really?" he asked.

Galina nodded her head. "Oh yeah. You see, ever since I started school any guy that showed interest in me only wanted to have their twisted style of "fun" with me. Because of this my dad got very protective of me and then one day he had to teach one or two of them a "lesson" so they'd back off. Of course this "lesson" made all the boys at my school scared of him AND me so they left me alone, I didn't really mind they were just immature jerks. But with you…its different….to me you're shy, humble and willing to please. You're more…mature… and that make me feel special, more complete." She told him with a warm smiled.

"Well Goku has nothing to worry about from me," said Trunks smiling back at her just as warmly. "Hurting you has _never_ even entered my mind; I'd die before I end up hurting someone as sweet as you." Still smiling he helped Galina to her feet and she leaned against him so that she was able to walk.

"Come on," said Trunks. "Let's get you that senzu bean and something to eat. Then its training time."

"Right!" said Galina in agreement.

-------------------------------------

They made their way slowly to the kitchen where Bulma had a birthday feast set up for them. The entire table was covered with enough food that would have been able to feed an entire army. "So here you are at last!" said Bulma brightly. "What kept you?"

"Nothing!" replied the two demi-saiyans both at once.

Bulma then noticed Galina's twisted ankle. "What's wrong with your ankle Galina?" she asked.

"I kinda sort of fell and twisted it…Can I have something to eat first?" Galina asked.

"Sure you can!" replied Bulma with a smile. "That's what all this food is for!"

"YAY!" Galina happily exclaimed and carefully sat down shoving most of the food into her mouth just like her father would do.

"Wow!" said Trunks with a light chuckle. "You don't waste time do you?"

Galina stopped eating and an embarrassed look crossed her face. "Sorry…." she said. "I wish I didn't inherit my dad's eating habits…"

Bulma just laughed at this. "It's ok Galina, it's almost like Goku was still here with us when you eat like that." She said.

Galina smiled and happily continued to eat her food and Trunks joined her while Bulma ate at a normal pace. As they ate Bulma couldn't help but smile as she watched Trunks and Galina exchange the occasional look at each other. "Aww look at you two," she said happily "You look so perfect together."

Trunks nearly choked on his food when he heard his mother say that, he swallowed hard and turned red with embarrassment

"Bulma stop it your embarrassing him," said Galina as she noticed how red Trunks' face was getting.

"I know," giggled Bulma. "But it's true you two are perfect together. I see the way you two look at each other," she said slyly and winked causing Trunks and Galina to blush like mad.

"Well mom when we finish here, I'm going to train Galina. I hope you don't mind," said Trunks still blushing but managing to remain calm at the same time.

"Trunks! Galina has a twisted ankle, you can't expect her to train with a twisted ankle. I've run out of senzu beans so you'll have to wait till her ankle heals the old fashioned way. With time and good rest," Bulma stated sternly.

"Oh as bad as that huh?" Trunks asked with a disappointed look on his face.

"Hey…." Galina pouted pretending to look hurt.

Trunks gave a nervous chuckle, "Sorry Galina I was only kidding."

"That's okay you're forgiven!" Galina said with a happy smile.

"It's finally nice to see you with a nice girl Trunks," said Bulma smiling at the two of them. "So… will I be expecting grand kids anytime soon?" she asked teasingly.

"MOM!" yelled Trunks in embarrassment.

"It's just a simple question," Bulma laughed.

"First things first mom, Galina and I have to get rid of those androids."

Galina smiled. "In other words you're saying you want to train right?"

Trunks looked at Galina in surprise. "How did you know that?"

"Easy," said Galina simply. "I heard Vegeta say those same exact words on Namek when we were fighting Frieza."

Trunks rubbed the back of his head. "I guess I've got a lot more of dad's personality than I thought," he said to himself.

"You can go and train Trunks," Bulma said with a smile. "I'll take care of Galina for you."

"Great!" said Trunks as he finished eating. "Well I'll see you later then!" with that he left to train.

"He better be careful out there…" Galina said worriedly knowing that the androids were still out there ready to fight him again.

"Oh don't worry he will," Bulma said reassuringly. "Now we better do something about that twisted ankle of yours."

Galina nodded her head in agreement.

-------------------------------------

A short time later Bulma helped Galina into the Capsule Corp medical bay. She sat Galina down on the medical bed who watched her in puzzlement as she started looking around the room for something.

"What exactly are you looking for Bulma?" Galina asked.

"This!" Bulma answered holding up a needle with green liquid inside of it.

Galina's face went ghostly pale as she stared at the sharp needle in terror. "A…..a……a…….n-needle!" she gulped.

"Yes a needle. The liquid that's inside of this is from left over senzu beans," Bulma explained. "This will heal your ankle in no time at all."

"No thanks! I'm out of here!" Galina yelled and tried to run for the door but the task was impossible due to her sore, twisted ankle. So she floated up into the air, until she struck the ceiling.

Bulma shook her head at this ridiculous little performance. "I don't believe this Galina! This is just a little needle not a sword or a knife, it won't kill or hurt you what so ever."

Galina however just stayed where she was and pouted, like her father Goku she hated having a needle no matter how helpful it would be to her. "Isn't there another way we can do this?" she asked.

Bulma thought for a moment. "Well…..I _could_ place the liquid inside a special healing cast, but that would take longer for your ankle to heal. Maybe up to 24 hours," she said.

Galina smiled and came down from the ceiling while Bulma started adding the contents of the needle to the cast she got out of a medical kit. "I'll go for that!" she replied happily. "It's better than having a nasty needle!"

Bulma smiled shaking her head as she placed the specially treated cast on Galina's ankle. To Galina it felt like she was wearing a normal pair of shoes. "Now you've got to stay off that ankle until tomorrow morning you understand young lady?"

Galina nodded her head. "I guess it's off to bed for me again" she said.

"Good girl, you go lie down. I won't be too far away if you need me," so saying Bulma left Galina to rest peacefully.

Galina lay down on the medical bed and stared up at the pale white ceiling. **(_I wonder how Dad, Gohan, and the others are doing in the past. I sure do miss them…_)** she thought to herself and closed her eyes drifting off to sleep.

--------------------------------------

A few of hours later Galina suddenly woke up to the sound of energy blasts being fired. "Oh no…." Galina said to herself. She looked out the window and saw the blasts being fired in every direction from far off in the distance; she could also sense Trunks' power level. To her horror it was slowly fading away.

"The androids….Trunks needs my help!" Galina cried. She carefully climbed out of bed and opened a near by window.** (_Bulma's going to kill me for this,)_** Galina thought to herself.**_ (But I've gotta help Trunks…It's a good thing I'm great at sneaking out of the house when I want to train with Gohan and Sai._) **With that thought she opened up the window and flew off towards the direction of the battle at top speed.

As she got closer Galina could see Trunks fighting the androids again. The three androids were really giving him a much tougher time now, throwing punches and kicks like mad. "No one hurts someone I care about and gets away with it!" Galina yelled angrily. "Ka…me…ha….me….ha!!!!" she yelled and directing her blast towards the nearest android fighting Trunks, who just happened to be 17.

"What the…?!" 18 exclaimed as she saw her twin brother go crashing into the ground.

"Oh it's you again." said 21 as Galina flew up to them.

"Galina!? What are you doing here?!" Trunks asked in surprised astonishment.

"I'm here to help you of course!" she replied.

"How sweet!" 17 said with a smirk. "Helping out your little boyfriend and with a twisted ankle too!"

Galina glared at him. "Twisted ankle or not you three are going down!" she yelled.

"Big words! Let's see you enforce them," challenged 21.

Galina just looked at her former best friend with sadness and pity as he charged at her. However Trunks took the opportunity of Galina's distraction and offered to knock 21 into the ground.

"That's it, he's asking for it!" said 18 furiously and blasted Trunks from behind. Trunks turned around in time only to have the blast hit him head on causing him to crash into 17 who then punched him hard in the stomach.

"Trunks!" Galina yelled, "Hang on!" She flew towards him at top speed to help him, but she stopped as she felt the pain in her ankle suddenly returned.

"Having problems?" 21 asked in mock concern.

"No I'm fine!" Galina answered.

"Then let's see you get through me to help your boyfriend!" 21 challenged.

"No….Sai! I won't fight you…" Galina said.

"Too bad for you then!" 21 replied and fired a blast at her.

Galina barely had time to move out of the way, but some how she did. "You'll have to do better then that!" she yelled to him.

"Alright if you insist, I WILL!" said 21 and a pair of nasty looking blades suddenly emerged from his right wrist.

Galina gulped and her eyes widened in terror at this new feature of 21's. "Your just full of surprised aren't you?" she said trying to keep her voice from trembling.

"Yeah, do you like it? These blades are made out of Geronium, rare metal Dr. Gero discovered himself. It is ten times harder than diamond and all of my metallic bones are made from it!" he said letting out a small sinister laugh.

"Oh Sai….what has he done to you…." Galina wondered as she watched her best friend act like a maniac.

21 just ignored her sorrow and charged at her swinging his blades. Galina was able to dodge most of his swings but she did not fight back, not once. She was really afraid of hurting her former best friend even if he was a killer android.

"Sai, I really don't want to hurt you…" she said desperately as she continued to dodge his swings.

"Well then prepare to die!" replied 21 and lunged at Galina ready to strike her with his blades. However Trunks suddenly appeared in front of him and blocked the attack with his sword. "Not while I'm around!" he said.

Galina smiled with relief. "Thanks Trunks," she said.

Suddenly a huge ki blast hit Trunks and Galina from behind knocking them out. They both went crashing into the ground like broken dolls and lay lifeless in the crater they had made.

21 just smirked at this awful site, showing no pity what so ever. "Good job you two," he said to 17 and 18.

The three androids floated to the ground to check up on their opponents, and found that Trunks and Galina were unconscious. "Well that was easy," said 18.

"How about we put them out of their misery?" suggested 17.

"Not just yet," 21 said to his comrades. "I have something special planned for these two before we kill them."

"Like what?" asked 18.

"I just remembered that today is this PUNKS birthday!" 21 said kicking the unconscious Trunks. "Remember what happened the very next day after that?"

"Yeah Goku died from his heart virus," 18 answered.

"Well," said 21. "Since this young girl claims to be Goku's daughter from the past, I feel we should kill them BOTH one after the other right near Goku's grave!"

"Sounds like a plan to me" 17 said with a smirk.

17 picked up Galina while 18 picked up Trunks and they both followed 21 off to a grave yard they knew only too well.

-----------------------------------------------

"Rise and shine saiyan!" called out a malicious voice. Galina slowly opened her eyes. As her vision became slowly clearer she saw that she was face to face with 17, 18, and 21.

"Well it's about time you woke up," 21 said to her.

Galina glared at him and then saw Trunks lying next to her. "Trunks!" she yelled.

Galina gently shook him in an attempt to wake him up, but then she stopped and looked around. She saw thousands of tombstones surrounding her and realized where the androids had brought her and Trunks to.

"Oh Kami, a graveyard…." she said.

"Good guess," 18 said mockingly. "Now perhaps you can guess whose grave is right behind you."

Galina turned around and saw she and Trunks were lying in front of a large tombstone which was much larger then all the other tombstones. The inscription on the tombstone read: "Son Goku: A loving husband, father, friend and hero."

"Daddy….." Galina gasped in shock. Her voice was barely above a whisper as she spoke and tears were threatening to fall from her eyes.

"You're probably not aware of this," said 21. "But 21 years ago your father Goku died of a lethal heart virus, it was too bad we never got the pleasure of killing that fool! So you and your boyfriend will have to do instead."

Galina's face went pale as she heard those dreadful words coming from her former friend. She just squeezed Trunks' hand resisting the urge to fight back as 21 drew out his blades from his wrist.

"Who deserves to die first?" he asked his comrades.

"Good question, decisions, decisions….." said 18.

"I'd say the birthday boy deserves to die first," said 17.

"He's gotta wake up first," 18 reminded him. "Unless we killed him already."

21 walked over to Trunks and slapped him in the face. "Come on wakey, wakey, pretty boy!" he said.

"Leave him alone!" yelled Galina.

"Shut up!" 18 snapped at her.

Trunks groaned to himself as he finally woke up. "What the HFIL hit me….?" he asked.

"You don't want to know…." Galina answered.

"Awake at last!" said 21. "Now I can give you your FINAL birthday present!" So saying he raised his blades, "Time to die!" However as 21 lowered his blades, Trunks quickly drew out his sword and stabbed the android right through his chest. 21 yelled out in surprised pain falling to his knees. Galina looked at Trunks horrified.

"Trunks! What are you doing?! That's SAI!" she yelled.

"21! Your going to pay for that!" said 18 glaring at Trunks. She started to charge at him, but Galina suddenly kicked 18 sending her flying into 17. Galina winced in pain since foot she used in her attack was the one with the sprained ankle. Trunks meanwhile quickly pulled his sword out from 21's chest, picked up Galina and flew towards Capsule Corp as fast as he could.

**Authors's Notes:** Here our latest chapter everyone! Sorry for the long delay.We'll have the next chapter up and running soon. Until then read and review


	7. Return to the Past

**Chapter 6: Return to the Past**

After a few minutes flying Trunks finally set Galina carefully down near Capsule Corp. Galina gently rubbed her ankle which was still in pain and then looked angrily up at Trunks almost in tears.

"Trunks…. you stabbed Sai! How could you do that?!" she snapped. "He may be a ruthless killer android here, but I STILL consider him to be my best friend you know!"

"Galina you don't have to worry," Trunks said calmly explaining everything to her. "I've stabbed 21 numerous times before. All it ever does is irritate him which just makes him angrier and more dangerous," he suddenly looked down. "However I don't blame you for being angry with me, but please understand I had to think of something to save us both from being killed. I'm sorry...I know how much Sai means to you."

Hearing Trunks' explanation Galina's angry expression slowly softened into a more understanding, but saddened expression. "But why does he have to hurt us Trunks?" she asked him on the brink of tears. "He's my best friend…..Not a monster….."

Trunks looked up and stared at Galina with great pity as she tried not to cry, then he gently put his arm around her shoulder in an effort to comfort her. "I know that Galina, but don't you worry. One day we'll find a way to help Sai, I promise."

Galina couldn't help but smile sadly at Trunks' promise then nodded her head. "Yeah you're right," she said with a sigh. "It's just that I hate having to fight my best friend, but I guess I really don't have a choice."

"We better go inside now and face my mom's wrath," said Trunks as he helped Galina to her feet. "She'll be pretty angry at you for sneaking out," he added.

Galina gulped at this. "I sure hope she's not like my mom," she said nervously. "The last time I snuck out with Gohan and Sai to train she grounded us all for a year!"

"Don't worry," Trunks said with a light chuckle. "Mom's not like Chichi, but I admit she CAN be scary at times."

Galina gulped again. "Just great…."

-------------------------------------

When Trunks and Galina headed inside Capsule Corp they found Bulma waiting for them, she had her hands on her hips and a VERY angry look on her face. The look Bulma was giving them was so angry that it caused Trunks and Galina to freeze in their tracks at the sight of it.

"So here you are at last!" she yelled.

"Bulma I can explain….." Galina began.

"Well?" Bulma asked impatiently. "Let's hear it!"

"Trunks needed my help to fight the androids," Galina explained. "If I hadn't have helped him he'd probably be dead by now. I'm real sorry I snuck out like that Bulma, but it was for a noble cause."

Hearing this explanation Bulma's angry expression slowly softened. "It's alright Galina I'll let you off this time. But I DID tell you to stay off that ankle for the rest of the day…..you were just lucky that Trunks managed to bring you back when he did."

"Yeah I was," Galina said smiling at Trunks.

"Oh? Playing the hero again was he?" Bulma asked.

Trunks blushed red at this statement. "Mom…." he said all embarrassed.

Galina couldn't help but giggle as she watched Bulma embarrass her teenage son so easily.

"Well how about that Galina? A birthday boy and a hero too, and all in the same day!" She turned back to Trunks. "I think its time I give you your present now son."

Hearing this a smile quickly developed on Trunks' face. "You got me a present? Where is it mom?" He asked excitedly.

"Follow me." Bulma answered.

----------------------------------------

Trunks and Galina followed Bulma through the ruined corridors of Capsule Corp. She hadn't said where they were going; she just kept on walking with the two demi-sayians following closely behind her.

"Mom, where are you taking us?" Trunks asked.

"You'll see…." Bulma answered mysteriously.

At last they all stopped by a large door marked 'GRAVITY ROOM' "Here it is," Bulma said grandly.

"A gravity room?" Galina asked.

"Oh yea!" Bulma answered proudly. "After all this time I finally managed to fix it!"

"Alright!" Trunks said happily. "Now Galina and I can get some serious training at last! Thanks mom!"

"It's the least I could do," Bulma said with a smile. "Now you two won't have to get beaten up by those androids anymore."

"Well I can guarantee that, that won't happen anymore once we're done training!" Trunks replied confidently.

"Yeah," said Galina who was now equally as confident. "Once my ankle heals up and we finish our training, we'll show those androids whose boss!"

"Great!" Bulma said happily.

"With that said I better get back to bed and recover," Galina said suddenly feeling a little tired from all of today's events.

"Yes you should," said Bulma sternly. "That means no more sneaking out young lady!"

"Yes ma'am…" Galina obeyed.

"C'mon Galina I'll help you to your room," Trunks said to her.

Galina couldn't help but smile at Trunks as he helped to her back to her room. As the two demi-saiyans walked away, Bulma just smiled quietly to herself. They were perfect for each other.

-------------------------------------

Galina sat gratefully down on her on her bed and rubbed her cast with her hands. "Ow….. you know, maybe I shouldn't have snuck out.

"If you hadn't I might not be alive to see the rest of the day," Trunks told her. "Being saved is about the best present I could ask for," he added.

Hearing this Galina smiled at him.

"Well I'd better get to bed," Trunks said with a stifled yawn. "I want to be up bright and early to use my present."

"Oh yeah you're defiantly Vegeta's son alright!" Galina said with a giggle. Then she smiled a warm gentle smile that was so much like her father.

"Well you're definitely Goku's daughter," Trunks said with a matching smile of his own. "Especially with that bright smile of yours," he added.

"Thanks," she said with a bright red blush.

Trunks gently learned over Galina and kissed her forehead. "Good night Galina."

"Good night my handsome hero," she said with a sweet smile.

Trunks returned his smile and left for his own room. Galina happily sighed to herself and rested her head on her pillow, her heart was pounding from that kiss. She happily smiled thinking of Trunks and as she drifted off to sleep she held her pillow closer to her, imagining it was Trunks himself. She was quickly dreaming sweet happy dreams well into the night.

-----------------------------------------

The next morning Galina woke with a start to hearing Bulma screaming in terror. "Bulma?" she called. Galina quickly got out of her bed and took off her cast; to her surprise her ankle was healed.** (_Well what do you know it DID work! I'm all better!_) She thought to herself.**

"Stay away from my son or you'll regret it!" she suddenly heard Bulma yell.

Galina gasped. "Oh no…..it can't be…" she said out loud.

"Oh please!" said 21's voice echoing throughout the halls. "Like that puny boy of yours is going to scare us!"

The moment Galina heard 21's voice she ran out of her room and headed down the stairs. When she ran into the kitchen she saw that Trunks was standing in front of a terrified Bulma while 17, 18, and 21 were ready to fight him.

"You know you could've woken me up Trunks," said Galina getting into a fighting stance next to him. "I would've helped you."

"I'm sorry Galina but I just didn't want to see you get hurt again," Trunks said not taking his eyes off his enemies.

"That's sweet of you Trunks. Now what do you say we get rid of the morning trash?" she asked him while looking at the androids.

"Good idea!" said Trunks in agreement.

Galina then looked at Bulma and saw how scared she looked. "Uh… on second thought Trunks, maybe you should lead them all out of here. We don't want to bust this place up any more than it is, I'll stay here and watch over Bulma for you."

"Good idea! Follow me you freaks!" Trunks called out to the androids and flew through the hole in the roof where they had come in.

"Okay that's it!" said 18 sternly. "He's asking for it!"

"But what about them?" asked 17 pointing a thumb at Bulma and Galina who was glaring at them still ready to fight.

"You two get outside and take care of that fool Trunks once and for all," ordered 21. "I'll handle her!"

17 and 18 nodded in acknowledgement and flew off after Trunks.

Galina looked sadly at her former best friend. "Sai……Please……Don't make me hurt you," she said sadly.

21 just looked at Galina with an emotionless annoyed look. "There you go with this Sai person again! He doesn't register in my memory bank, therefore he doesn't exist!" So saying he drew his wrist blades. "Now prepare to die!" he said threateningly.

Galina quickly moved away from Bulma so she didn't get hurt and got ready to fight as 21 charged at her. Bulma herself ran from the room to take cover, from experience she knew that sayian battles could be quite messy. In the battle that followed, which damaged Capsule Corp up even further, Galina was able to block most of 21's deadly attacks. Suddenly during a pause in his constant attacks Galina saw her chance at last and kicked 21 as hard as she could in the stomach. 21 however was quite unfazed by this and made a swing at Galina with his blades which she JUST managed to dodge, causing the blades to miss her by the merest of inches.

"You'll have to do better than that!" she said to him.

"Then how about this!" replied 21 as he started firing energy blasts at her at lightening speed.

Galina desperately tried to block most of the blasts being thrown at her, but she wasn't able to keep it up for long and soon one of them hit her and she was smashed to the ground.

"That didn't hurt….." she said weakly and got back up on her feet.

"Give up!" said 21. "I'm programmed to be better than you saiyans will ever be!"

"That doesn't mean I'll give up trying to stop you!" Galina stated defiantly.

"I think you should do as he says!" 18's voice suddenly called out.

Galina turned around and saw Trunks badly beaten up and the mercy of 17 and 18. "Trunks!!" she cried out in horror.

"Wow," 21 said quite impressed with his comrade's work. "My complements. You two didn't take very long dealing with that punk Trunks at all, good work."

Galina glared furiously at 17 and 18 wanting desperately to attack them, but she didn't dare move even a muscle. She was afraid that they would kill Trunks before she had a chance to save him.

"Well," said 21 in triumph. "You two managed to get away from us once before, but not this time!"

"Please," Galina begged. "Spare his life…."

"Aww how cute! I love it when they beg!" 17 said mockingly.

Galina tried her best to stop herself from crying and falling to her knees, but she wasn't able to. She had never felt this helpless before in her entire life. "Don't hurt him or his mother! Please! If you want to kill someone, kill me instead!" she pleaded hoping the androids would show at least some kind of mercy.

"I think not," replied 21.

Trunks weakly glared angrily at the menacing androids. "I swear to you….if you monsters hurt my mother or Galina, I will destroy you ALL!" he threatened.

"SHUT UP!!" yelled 18 and knocked Trunks out with one casual blow.

"TRUNKS!" Galina screamed. She angrily clenched her fists wanting desperately to transform into a super saiyan, but she knew that was impossible, she lowered her head in defeat. "Daddy….Why aren't you here to help…." she said as tears fell from her eyes.

The androids just smirked at this enjoying their opponents suffering, without the smallest bit of pity.

"Well 17," said 21. "You wanted your fun with young Galina, now's your chance. But try and make it quick, as we don't have all day!" he added.

17 smirked. "No problem 21. This won't take too long at all," he replied and walked over to Galina who was now frozen in shock. She just couldn't believe the words that were coming from her former best friend's mouth.** (_I don't believe this…..He's going to actually let someone hurt me…..How could he….Sai….what's happened to you?_) **Galina wanted desperately to fight back, but she knew it was a waste of her time and energy.** (_I know I should fight back)_ **she thought to herself.** _(But these androids are just too powerful!_)** She suddenly felt 17 cupping her chin and forcing her to stare into his cold lifeless eyes. "You know something?" he said to her with a wink. "It's such a shame I have to kill you; you're such a pretty little thing."

"Would you just hurry up and kill her already!" 18 yelled getting annoyed at the delay. "We haven't got all day! Just kill her already! Then we can kill her boyfriend!" So saying she dropped Trunks onto the ground and Bulma, who had watched everything from a safe distance still seized with fear, ran to his side to be with him.

"You're such a party pooper 18," 17 sighed and then powered up an energy blast aiming it right at Galina. "Oh well," he said smirking. "Like the old saying goes, _**'all good things must come to an end'**_. Sadly that includes you too sweetie," and he fired off his attack. However as the attack left 17's hand, Trunks suddenly woke up. He took the situation in at a glance and as quick as lightening, overpowered the oncoming energy blast with his own burning attack which sent 17 and 18 crashing to the floor.

"What the heck?! How did that happen?!" 21 asked in astonishment as Trunks transformed into a super saiyan with what was left of his strength.

"You can do whatever you want with me, but I won't let you hurt my mother or Galina!" Trunks yelled defiantly glaring at 21. He powered up a massive energy attack with the remaining energy he had and aimed it right at the stunned android.

"Trunks! NO!!" Galina shouted as Trunks fired the blast. Even if Sai WAS a merciless killer and DID put her and her friends through so much torture, he was still her best friend and she couldn't bear to see him get hurt. So she deliberately got in front of the blast taking the hit instead of Sai and crashed to the floor.

"**GALINA!"** Trunks yelled out with a horrified look on his face. Quickly forgetting everything else, he powered down returning to his regular state and ran to Galina and held her in his arms. "Galina! Galina! Wake up! PLEASE wake up!" he said cradling her body and gently shaking her desperately trying to revive her. However Galina just lay in his arms unconscious, not moving a muscle…

------------------------------------------------

When Galina finally woke up again in the medical bay, she saw a very worried Trunks and Bulma looking down at her. "Bulma…..Trunks……" she said weakly.

"Shhh…." Bulma said quietly to her. "You took quite a blast there…."

Trunks however was looking at Galina with tears in his eyes, he was deeply ashamed of what he had done. "Galina," he said in a voice broken with emotion. "I'm….sorry…so…so sorry…."

Galina looked up at Trunks and saw how emotionally torn up he looked. "It's alright Trunks" she said to him. "You don't have to apologize….You did what you had to….I know I shouldn't have taken that hit….but I had to save Sai….even if he is an android here…..I still consider him as my best friend no matter what….."

"Oh Galina," Trunks said quietly still upset with what he. "I thought I might've lost you again…."

"No way," she said with a smile. "It's going to take more than an energy blast to get rid of me!"

"Well you just take it easy and rest," said Bulma.

"Right…" Galina replied and then looked at Trunks. "You know Trunks," she said quietly. "I've been thinking…….maybe we should go back to the past….Back there we might find a way to beat the androids and help Sai at the same time….plus I'm really starting to miss my family…."

"Yeah," Trunks said thoughtfully. "Maybe we SHOULD go back to the past. It'd be easier to defeat the androids with everybody else helping us and hopefully Pan stopped Sai from being converted."

"Yeah, let's hope…" Galina said weakly suddenly feeling dead tired.

"I think we'd better let you heal up," Trunks said. "We'll have a big day tomorrow." Galina nodded her head in agreement and closed her eyes falling asleep instantly, while Bulma ushered Trunks out of the room.

----------------------------------------------

A couple of hours later Galina woke up but she still felt sleepy. She felt an alien sensation around her shoulders as well as a warm feeling all along her left side and a strange, but very pleasant smell of lavender.** (_Lavender?_)** Galina turned to her left side to see Trunks asleep next to her holding her protectively in his arms, the smell of lavender was coming from him. Galina couldn't help but smile at how peaceful he looked. That was when Trunks opened his eyes and saw Galina smiling up at him.

"Your up. How are you feeling?" he asked her.

"Much better now," Galina answered quietly.

It was then Trunks suddenly realized that he had been holding Galina in his arms the entire time she was asleep AND while they had been talking. "I was just…." he stammered nervously and blushing like mad.

"You were just what?" Galina asked with a warm smile on her face.

"I was just…… making sure no one would hurt you anymore," Trunks answered quickly.

"Aww Trunks," Galina said happily. "Thanks for being so caring."

Trunks smiled and got up from the bed. "Well now that you're your old self again," he said determinedly "We'd better head back to the past and help the others beat the androids, hopefully BEFORE they're activated."

Galina happily smiled and almost jumped out of bed after him. "I can't wait to see my friends and family again!" she said joyfully.

"And I can't wait to see my father again." Trunks added.

At the mention of Vegeta's name Galina suddenly frowned. "Hmm? I wonder what Vegeta would say if he found about us?" she thought out loud. "Knowing him he'd probably flip right out, he would NEVER approve of his son being together with his rival's daughter."

"Yeah dad definitely WOULDN'T like that," Trunks said in agreement. "But I'm sure mom can convince him to think otherwise."

"Knowing Bulma I bet she can," Galina replied with a smile.

--------------------------------------------

After breakfast Trunks, Galina and Bulma headed outside. They had told Bulma of their plan to go back to the past and she wanted to see them off.

"Be careful you two," she said warningly.

"Don't worry mom we will." Trunks said.

Bulma hugged Galina good-bye and then her son. "Oh Trunks," she said in mock concern. "Make sure you and Galina stay out of 'trouble' in the past," and she winked at him.

"MOM!" yelled Trunks blushing with embarrassment.

Galina giggled at this. "Don't worry Bulma, I'll make sure Trunks doesn't get into any 'trouble'."

"I'm sure you will!" Bulma replied with another wink.

Galina lightly blushed at this while Trunks took out his time machine from its capsule. He opened up the hatch and sat in the seat setting the controls. "Uh……I'm afraid you'll have to sit on my lap again," Trunks said blushing.

Haring this Galina smiled. "I think I'll be ok with that this time around," she replied and sat on Trunks' lap. As the time machine started up Trunks and Galina waved good-bye to Bulma one last time just as they both disappeared in a blink of an eye.

-----------------------------------------

Some where in the present day world three years after it left, the time machine blinked into existence with its two occupants. Trunks looked down at the controls to find out where and when they landed. The date on the time machine screen read: "May 12th 11:00 A. M." Trunks looked at the screen in horror. "Oh my Kami! It's already been an hour since the androids arrived!" he exclaimed.

Trunks and Galina quickly got out of the time machine and while Trunks was busy storing the machine away, Galina looked around to get her bearings. It was then that she noticed they had landed not too far away from a small city not much bigger than South City. What got her attention was that the city was on fire and burning.

"We may be too late to help everyone," Galina said worried to Trunks. But as she finished speaking they then sensed various power levels coming from mountain range on the far side of the city. "Or maybe not," she said excitedly. "Our friends are alive! They're probably fighting the androids right now!"

"Then let's go!" Trunks replied drawing his sword and pocketing his capsuled time machine. They headed towards the mountain area at top speed, suddenly Galina stopped flying and noticed something strange nearby. Trunks noticed her stop and stopped too. "What is it?" he asked.

To answer Trunks' question Galina simply pointed to the ground. Trunks followed Galina's finger and was shocked to see a dismantled android head lying smoking in a crater that had just been freshly made, but when he examined it closer the android's head didn't resemble 17, 18, or 21. "This is not one of the androids in my world!" he said. "But it IS one of Dr. Gero's creations that's for sure."

"So then where did this other android come from?" Galina asked.

"I don't know," Trunks answered. "But we'd better hurry and find the others quick!"

Galina nodded and they continued to fly towards the mountains.

----------------------------------------

When they finally arrived at the mountains they saw Gohan, Vegeta as a super saiyan, Piccolo, Tien, Krillin, and Pan all standing around discussing their next move. "Hey guys!" Galina called out as she got closer.

Gohan was the first to react when he heard his older sister's voice. "Huh? I know that voice!" he said and looked over to where Galina and Trunks were. "IT'S GALINA!" he cheered happily.

"Yeah and Trunks is with her too!" said Pan. "About time you guys came back!" she added.

As Pan spoke Vegeta looked confused for a moment. (_Trunks? How strange that boy has the same name as MY son!) _He thought to himself, then suddenly the truth dawned on him like a shot.** _(Of course! What a fool I've been! A super saiyan from the future with the same name?! He's IS MY SON!_)**

"It's nice to see you too Pan." Trunks said landing and hugging her.

Galina landed beside him and smiled at Gohan. "Hey there little bro, did you miss me?" she asked.

"You bet I did!" Gohan said happily hugging his older sister. "I was so bored, I had no one to tease for the passed three years!"

Galina gave a slight giggle and hugged her little brother back, then she realized that her father Goku wasn't with them. "Where's Dad?" she asked. "It's not like him not to be here."

"Goku came down with his heart virus a few minutes ago just like Trunks said he would," answered Piccolo.

"Don't worry though!" said Krillin. "Yamcha took him back home to get the medicine he needs."

Galina sighed in great relief when she heard that. "Thank Kami for that…" she said. It was then she was aware of another familiar presence that was lacking and looked around again. "Wait a minute….Where's Sai?" she asked getting worried all over again. "How come he's not here?"

Suddenly all the others, especially Pan had sad looks on their faces. "Oh Galina…." Pan said on the verge of tears.

Galina looked at Pan already knowing what she was going to say. "No….no….Don't tell me…." she said.

"It was all MY fault!" Pan cried between sobs. "We were both training in the woods together 3 years ago and there was a huge thunderstorm! Sai….he…he got struck by lightning…..I didn't have any senzu beans and I was afraid to move him. So…so I went off to get some help….and when I got back….he was gone!"

"Oh Pan….." Galina said softly and then hugged the sobbing girl hard.

"Never mind that now you guys," Krillin said gently. "We've got bigger things to worry about, like finding Dr Gero before he reaches his lab and activating those other androids he was talking about."

Galina and Trunks looked at Krillin in shock and horror as his words slowly sank in. "WHAT?!" exclaimed Galina. "I thought Gero was supposed to be dead!"

"Nope I'm afraid that Dr. Gero is very much alive," Tien said grimly explaining the situation. "It turns out Gero transplanted his brain into an android body, he WAS going by the name of Android 20 to throw us off the scent. There was even an Android 19, but Vegeta took care of him."

"Yeah we found what was left of him earlier," said Trunks. "But for now we MUST find Gero's lab before it's too late. But WHERE to look is the problem?"

"Well," said Gohan suddenly. "I remember Bulma telling me that Gero's lab is somewhere near the North City mountains. She wanted to come of course, but Yamcha insisted on her to help him get dad to our house."

"Never mind that," said Galina "Let's get to those mountains!"

Piccolo looked at Trunks. "But before we do, I think it might be a good idea if you tell us what these other androids look like. We've made that mistake once today and we don't want to make the same mistake twice," he said

Trunks looked at everyone. "Alright," he said.

"Well I'm not going to just sit here and wait for Dr. Gero to activate his androids!" Galina stated impatiently. With that said flew towards the North City Mountains at top speed.

"Galina! Wait!" Trunks called out.

"Why is she in such a hurry?" Gohan asked Trunks.

Trunks looked back at Gohan. "Trust me Gohan you REALLY don't want to know…." he answered.

-------------------------------------------

After a few hours flying and searching Galina had FINALLY arrived at Dr. Gero's lab, but as she landed she saw that Gero had reached the lab first and was already inside it. "Oh no I'm too late…." she said in horror.

Dr. Gero turned away from his lab instruments and noticed Galina standing outside. He just gave her a cold glare and then walked up to the metal coffins that contained his android creations and activated them. At the same time he closed the heavy metal doors that led into his lab. The moment Gero did this, the other Z-Fighters caught up with Galina.

"Galina, are you ok?" Gohan asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," replied Galina. "But Gero is already in his lab!"

Everyone entered the small tiny cave and walked up to the doors which protected Gero's lab. "So what do we do now?" Krillin asked.

"Step aside! I'm taking control of this operation now!" Vegeta said as he aimed his hand towards the doors.

"No! Don't do that!" Trunks warned his father. "Those androids are merciless, if they find out we're all here they'll kill us all!"

"So what?" Vegeta sneered carelessly. "I'll just kill them!" As he was about to blast the door down, everyone could suddenly hear Gero yelling something to his creations.

"Oh no!" Krillin said scared. "It sounds like he activated the androids!"

"Like that's going to stop me!" said Vegeta.

"Vegeta PLEASE listen to me!" Galina said in her most pleading voice. "DON'T, blast down that door! The androids are too powerful! Trust me on this!

"HMPH!" Vegeta sneered coldly. "Like I'm really going to listen to one of Kakarott's kids!" So saying he blasted down the door with a huge energy blast.

For a moment smoke and dust filled the air but gradually everyone's vision became clearer and to their horror they saw Android 17 and 18 standing near their creator. They were dressed exactly as Trunks and Galina had seen them in the future.

"So these are the big scary androids I've heard so much about?" Vegeta said unimpressed.

"What about me? Don't I get a mention?" A cold voice suddenly asked.

Everyone noticed a very familiar figure standing in the shadows.

"No…no…it can't be!" Galina said in shock. "Sai…..?"

Sai stepped out from the shadows also wearing the exact same outfit Galina and Trunks had seen him wear in the future.

"Sai?" he said with an evil smirk. "That name is not in my memory bank. I am and always will be known as Android 21."

**Authors's Notes:** Here's chapter 6. Hope everyone enjoys and remember to review!


	8. History Repeats Itself with a New Twist

**Chapter 7: History Repeats Itself with a Whole New Twist **

"No!" Galina cried in horrified disbelief. "Sai you're my best friend! Please say you're not one of them! Sai please, please come back to us..." she begged.

"It's no use Galina," Trunks said sadly shaking his head. "You know it's a waste of time trying to talk to Sai now."

Galina lowered her head, believing but not wanting to accept this terrible truth. "Yeah…I know Trunks; I just had to try though…."

"Well tough luck girlie!" said 18 smugly. "**NO ONE **takes** MY **man away from me!" So saying she turned 21 around to face her and gave him a passionate kiss on the lips, wrapping her arms around him as she did so.

"**HEY!!!**" Pan yelled glaring with jealously. "**GET YOUR HANDS OFF HIM!!**"

18 stopped kissing 21, turned to Pan and smirked evilly at her. "Why don't you get lost little girl?" she said rudely. "Go home and do something constructive like play with your dollies." It was then 18 noticed a large chamber with the number '16' written on it on the far side of the lab. "Well, well, well what do we have here?" she wondered.

"I do believe it's one of Gero's older models," 17 said with a smirk. "Let's let him out."

Gero looked at his creations nervously as they stared at the chamber which held the other android. "You will** NOT** release Android 16, Android 18!" he shouted angrily at his rebellious creation. "16 is a failed model who will destroy us all if he is released with out proper programming! I am your creator you will listen to me!"

"Why don't you just shut the HFIL up old man?" 18 said.

"How dare you!" Gero shouted at his creations. "I am your creator you three will listen to me! Do you hear? You** WILL** listen to me! I said do **NOT** touch that android!"

"**QUIET!**"17 yelled and then smashed his fist into Gero's robotic chest.

"You beasts!" roared Gero angrily. "You're worse than dogs! At least they obey their masters!"

Ignoring Gero, 17 just smashed his head clean off his body effortlessly.

"**CURSE YOU**!" Gero screamed at 17, 18 and 21 as the power slowly left his robotic head. "**I...GAVE...YOU...THREE...LIFE**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 17 continued to ignore Gero and just stomped on his head shattering it to pieces.

All the Z-Fighters watched in silent horror as to what they had just witnessed.

"N-now what do we do guys...?" asked a really scared Krillin.

Trunks just watched the three androids ignored them and walk over the android 16 chamber. "If they set that android free it will be the end of all of us!" He yelled transforming into a super saiyan and firing off a massive blast at the androids. The entire lab was blown into oblivion, however as the smoke and dust cleared away it revealed that 17, 18, and 21 were completely unharmed and they still had the android chamber.

"Bad move kid!" Vegeta growled.

"What?" Trunks said in disbelief. "I don't understand! That was my most intense attack! No one could've survived that!"

21 looked at 18 with a smile and said, "I've got the feeling my dear 18 that these guys don't like us very much."

"Looks like it to me," 18 said once again wrapping her arms around 21's neck. "So what does your brilliant mind want us to do with them?" she asked and then kissed him once more just to make Pan jealous.

"**ALL RIGHT! THAT'S IT!!**"Pan yelled angrily and got ready to charge at the androids.

"Pan no!" Gohan said urgently. "That's what they want you to do!"

"Look, let's just open up 16's chamber and go kill that fool Goku!" 17 said to his comrades.

"Sure why not? The more the merrier," said 18 and then opened up 16's chamber.

Everyone watched in shock and horror as they saw Android 16 step out into the open. He was much larger than the other three androids he had red hair in a Mohawk. He was wearing green and black armor with the red ribbon army symbol embedded on his chest plate.

"He's **HUGE**!" Krillin yelled stating the obvious.

16 looked around the cave admiring his surroundings. It looked as if he didn't care about fighting everyone like his three comrades. The androids looked at the new addition to their team.

"Hello? Anyone home in there?" 17 asked tapping 16's shoulder.

"Never mind that," said 18. "We've freed 16 now let's just go kill Goku."

At the mention of Goku's name, 16 suddenly snapped into attention. "Goku? His home is not far from here," he spoke pointing in the opposite direction behind him. It was then he noticed all the Z-fighters looking at them in awe. "We have a problem however. Goku's children and friends are standing in front of us," he said looking at Gohan, Galina and the others.

"Not to worry, we just do **THIS!!!!!!!**"said 21 firing an energy blast towards everyone.

Everyone saw the attack coming and immediately took cover. There was a huge explosion and when it cleared the androids had gone.

"**THEY'VE GONE!!!!!**"Vegeta yelled furiously. "**Those COWARDS!!!!**"

"They're after dad but he can't fight in his condition," Gohan said worriedly.

"Gohan you and Pan take Goku to Master Roshi's so he can recover," instructed Piccolo. "We'll handle the androids."

"You mean **I'LL** handle those androids Namek!" Vegeta stated. He was about to take off after them but Trunks blocked his way.

"No!" he said sternly. "We have to wait until Goku is better to challenge the androids."

"Get out of my way boy!" Vegeta yelled ignoring his son's every word. "No two bit robot trash makes a fool out of me and lives to tell about it!"

"Please listen to me!" Trunks said in desperation trying to keep his father from losing his life. "You will die if you face those androids on your own! We have to wait for Goku!"

Vegeta scowled at this. "I will only say this once!** I DO NOT HAVE TO WAIT FOR KAKAROTT!**"he yelled angrily "I am super saiyan now and I'm a lot stronger than that stupid fool could ever dream of becoming! Now stay out of my way!" So saying Vegeta punched Trunks in the stomach causing him to fall to his knees, and then he flew off to look for and challenge the androids.

"Trunks!" Galina cried out in concern flying over to him. "Are you alright?!"

"That stubborn fool is going to get himself killed!" Trunks said holding his stomach in pain.

"We've got to go after him he needs our help whether he wants it or not," Galina replied and then looked at Gohan. "Gohan, I'm counting on you to take care of Daddy for me."

Gohan smiled. "You got it sis! C'mon Pan let's go help Dad!"

"Right!" Pan said in agreement and flew off with Gohan.

-------------------------------------------

The others meanwhile had followed Vegeta's trail and found him and the androids on a nearby mountain road. When they got closer they all saw Vegeta fighting Android 18 one on one, while 16, 17 and 21 just looked on.

"Oh look 17," 21 said suddenly noticing their audience. "It's the rest of them come to help out their friend no doubt."

"I don't need **THEIR** help!" Vegeta snapped pausing in his fight. "They're just here to watch!"

"Very well then," 17 said to Vegeta. "But if any one of your friends tries to help you in _**anyway**_ I'll be forced to step in and so will 21."

"You don't have to worry about them," Vegeta said confidently. "I fight by myself and that's how I like it!" he then got ready to fight 18 again.

"Are you ready for another round of pain Vegeta?" she asked.

"You'll be the one feeling the pain!" Vegeta yelled and then charged at her.

18 saw Vegeta coming and flew up in the air, fast. She then gave him a swift kick in the arm nearly breaking it. Vegeta gripped his arm in pain and yelled in agony.

"My Kami! He doesn't stand a chance against her!" Krillin said in horror.

"**NO!**"yelled Trunks. He couldn't take it any longer. He already witnessed his father die once; he wasn't going to let it happen again. He quickly transformed into a super saiyan with his sword drawn and at the ready. "**FATHER!!!!**"He cried out and rushed to help Vegeta.

"Trunks…..no!" Galina yelled as she watched him charge into battle.

Unfortunately for Trunks 17 and 21 blocked his way.

"Uh-uh!" said 21 waving a finger at him.

"We said we'd step in if you interfere." 17 said with a smirk.

Trunks just glared at the androids and flew passed them to help Vegeta.

"Trunks needs our help guys!" yelled Tien. "Let's go!"

Piccolo and Tien flew towards the other two androids in order to help Trunks and Vegeta fight, Krillin on the other hand was too afraid to even move.

"Guys! Wait for me!" Galina yelled out. She was about to head off and help her friends when she suddenly noticed Android 16 standing in the distance playing with birds, he was totally ignoring the battle altogether like it didn't interest him. "What the….? What is he doing?" Galina asked confused.

"I don't know but he seems more interested in nature than fighting us," Krillin answered.

"Yeah looks like it….." Galina replied, she then looked towards the battle and gasped in horror at seeing everyone unconscious already. "No!" She yelled.

"All too easy!" said 21 dusting his hands.

The androids then flew over to where Krillin and Galina were. Galina glared at them and got into a fighting position, while Krillin just stood there too terrified to move.

"Well," said 18. "It looks like shorty over there and Goku's daughter are the only smart ones here."

"Leave those two alone," 21 said impatiently. "We have more important things to do, like killing Goku!"

"No!" Galina cried. "Don't go after my father! He's sick! He won't stand a chance against you three! Please……" she begged them.

17 walked over to Galina and put his arm around her waist. "Don't you worry sweet thing. Your father's death will be quick and painless," he said with a smirk.

Galina just glared at him.

"Let's go we're wasting our time here," said 18.

"Can she come too?" 17 asked pointing to Galina.

"Fine whatever," 18 said impatiently. "She can tell us where Goku is."

It was then 21 noticed that 16 wasn't with them. "Wait a minute where is 16?" he asked.

The androids turn around to see 16 still playing with the birds that were around him.

"16 what are you doing? We have to go!" 18 called him.

At the sound of 18's voice the birds flew away and 16 had a very disappointed look on his face as they went. "Yes let us go," he said quietly.

"Hold it!" Krillin yelled suddenly. "You can't take Galina!"

"And you'll make us?" asked 17 mockingly. "Why don't you pay attention to your other friends? They could use some senzu beans by the looks of them."

18 slowly advanced towards Krillin and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Good luck," she said and with a wink she flew off with her comrades.

Krillin touched his cheek with a dazed look on his face. "Oh man……I'm going to get it now……" he thought out loud to himself.

--------------------------------------

Krillin quickly rushed over to his friends and gave them each a senzu bean. "Are you guys ok?!" he asked.

Trunks rubbed his head. "I think so….Where's Galina?"

Krillin had a panicked look on his face and gulped. "Well uhhhh it's a funny story Trunks….Uhh….The androids have her…." he nervously answered.

Trunks was appalled "**WHAT?!**"he yelled "Why didn't you try and stop them!?"

"Sorry Trunks….I tried to but they got away," Krillin answered sadly lowering his head.

Vegeta on the other hand didn't care about this at all. "Who cares about that little brat anyway!?" he yelled angrily. "When I catch those androids I'll make them suffer for what they've done to me!" and with that he flew off to search.

Trunks looked after Vegeta and got ready to go after him.

"Trunks let him go!" Piccolo said suddenly.

"But my father…..I mean Vegeta….he may need our help also." Trunks replied.

"You don't have to hide it anymore Trunks," Krillin said with a smile. "We know about Bulma and Vegeta getting married and they had a son and that son is you isn't it?"

Trunks had a really surprised look on his face at this, and then he sighed. "I'm sorry that I kept all that a secret guys. But I have to get Galina back, if those androids hurt her I'll never forgive myself."

"That's okay Trunks; I guess Vegeta's the only one who doesn't know about you two." Tien said with a smile. "Boy is he really gonna flip when he finds out that you and Galina are a couple!"

Trunks blushed with embarrassment at this. "I never said that Galina and I were a couple."

Krillin snickered seeing Trunks blush. "You really like her don't you?" he asked.

Trunks blushed even more at this and nodded his head.

Piccolo cleared his throat clearly embarrassed at all this. "Now to more important matters. Those androids are really tough. It looks like we're going to need more help until Goku gets better. Tien you make sure the others bring Goku to Master Roshi's house."

"Trunks and I will go help Galina," said Krillin. "But what are you going to do Piccolo?"

Piccolo remained silent for a moment. "I've got business of my own to settle," he answered and with that he flew off.

"Why would Piccolo desert us a time like this?" Tien asked puzzled.

"Don't worry Tien," said Krillin. "Piccolo didn't desert us. You saw what direction he was going right? He went off to Kami's place!"

"Kami's lookout? But why?" Trunks asked also puzzled.

"Guess Piccolo knows we need all the help we can get until Goku gets better," Krillin explained. "He wants to get stronger so he's going to decide to fuse with Kami. It might be tough since Kami and Piccolo don't get along."

"But if Kami and Piccolo fuse into one being the dragon balls won't exist anymore!" Tien exclaimed.

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it," Trunks said impatiently. "Right now Goku and Galina need our help."

-----------------------------------

Galina meanwhile was desperately struggling against 17's grasp. "Put me down!" She yelled.

"You're beginning to annoy me," said 17. "Drain some of her energy will you 21?"

"Gladly!" 21 replied and put his arms around Galina draining her strength, not all of it just enough so she couldn't escape. "There!" 21 said to her. "Maybe NOW you'll be more agreeable!"

As if it were a command Galina instantly stopped struggling. "…….My family and friends will stop you! Just you watch!" Galina yelled with what little strength she had trying hard to keep focus on everything around her.

"Aww looks like someone's tired," said 18. "Maybe you can force some information out of her 17. 21, 16, and I will keep looking for Goku."

"With pleasure," replied 17. "Take your time guys!"

The other androids flew off in search of Goku while 17 looked at Galina. "So what do I call you then?" He asked her.

Galina glared at him and said her name quietly.

"Galina. What a cute name for a cute girl. So how long have you been with that lavender haired saiyan?" he asked.

Galina growled and then snapped, "None of your business!"

"That long, huh?" 17 said with a smirk. "I'll bet you'll change your mind about him once you spend some time with me."

"Not on your life!" yelled Galina angrily and glared daggers at him.

"You're so much cuter when you're angry," 17 said to her.

Galina looked away from him. "I don't need your pity compliments!"

17 grabbed Galina's face to make her look at him. "Why don't you give me a chance?" he asked her. "Who knows maybe you'll forget about your saiyan friend."

"Never!" yelled Galina defiantly. "I'll **NEVER** betray Trunks like that and you can't make me!"

"Well you can't blame me for trying, now can you?" said 17 as her leaned in towards her. "Now give us a kiss..."

Galina tried her best to move away, but with her energy drained so much she knew it was useless. She felt 17 kiss her and in an instant tears welled up in her eyes. She hated the fact that someone else other than the person her heart had grown to love was kissing her.

17 pulled away from her. "There, that wasn't so bad---". Unfortunately for 17 he wasn't able to finish his sentence as he felt a hard punch come into contact with his face. 17 crashed to the ground and Galina suddenly felt safe, warm arms around her.

"Trunks!" Galina said happily and looked at his face and saw how angry he looked. It was obvious Trunks had seen 17 kiss her, but his angry face softened as he looked down at Galina.

17 got up and glared at Trunks. "You'll regret that pretty boy!" He yelled and flew off to find his fellow androids, Krillin who had followed Trunks considered going after 17 but then decided it was a good idea not to.

Trunks meanwhile was hugging Galina close to him. "I thought I lost you again….." he said to her.

Galina smiled at him. "No way, you'll never lose me." She told him.

Krillin suddenly spotted a large plane with the Capsule Corp logo on it. "Hey guys look! It's Bulma's plane! Looks like they got to Goku in time!"

Galina and Trunks looked over as the plane stopped and the hatch opened up to reveal Yamcha. "Hey guys, need a lift?" he asked.

---------------------------------------

Krillin, Galina, and Trunks flew into the plane. Inside they saw Goku resting, Bulma holding baby Trunks in her arms, Gohan who was busy studying, Pan, Chi-Chi, and Tien sitting by him.

Galina smiled seeing her mother. "Hi mom!" she said cheerfully.

"**GALINA!!!!!!**"Chi-Chi yelled and ran towards her daughter hugging her tightly. "Oh my little girl! How I've missed you!"

"I missed you too mom...can you let go of me? I can't breathe..." Galina said gasping for air.

Chi-Chi let go of Galina and smiled. "I'm sorry sweetheart. Now you've gotta lot of explaining to do young lady!" she said sternly.

"Mom..." Galina replied.

"Chi-chi stop it!" Bulma said to her. "Just be glad Galina is back, from what Goku told us she was lucky Trunks was protecting her."

Chi-Chi looked at Trunks angrily. "Oh! So you're the one who took my daughter away for three years!" she yelled.

"Mom….calm down…." Galina said trying to calm her mother down.

"I...I...I can explain everything Chi-chi..." Trunks stammered nervously.

"I don't want to hear it!" Chi-Chi yelled interrupting him. "I am SO glad my daughter didn't choose **YOU **as her husband! You're a bad influence on her taking her away from her family for three years! You should be ashamed of yourself!"

"Bad influence?!" Trunks and Galina said at the same time.

"But...but...but...**SHE** was the one who insisted on coming with me!" Trunks protested. "I did my best to try and talk her out of it because I knew you'd be mad, but she insisted on coming!"

"Yea mom," Galina said quietly. "Don't blame this on Trunks I wanted to help him," she confessed to her.

"Oh? Why?" Chi-Chi asked with a questionable look on her face.

"Oh……no reason….." she answered suddenly blushing.

Seeing Galina's blush Chi-Chi's angry expression suddenly changed to a more reasonable one. "**OH!** I see! You LIKE him don't you?" she said, her attitude completely changing in an instant. "How cute! You're in love!"

"**MOM!**"Glaina yelled blushing red with embarrassment.

"Yay!" Chi-Chi said in excitement completely ignoring her daughter's embarrassment. "I'm going to be a grandmother!"

Both Galina and Trunks blushed **VERY** red at this. "Whoa Mom! Let's not carried away here!" Galina said quickly to her.

Bulma just smiled looking at her future son. "Is there something you want to tell me Trunks?" she asked and then saw that baby Trunks was squirming in her arms as if reaching for something. "What's the matter Trunks? Are you hungry?" she asked the baby.

Baby Trunks just looked at Galina reaching for her. "I think he wants you to hold him," Bulma said to her.

"Uhhhh ok…" Galina replied and took baby Trunks into her arms. "Hi there!" she said sweetly.

Baby Trunks gave a gurgle of delight at the sound of Galina's voice and cuddled up to her. Galina couldn't help but smile. "Aww he likes me!" she said.

After a few minutes Galina gave Baby Trunks back to Bulma and looked at Goku who was still resting. "Daddy….." She said worriedly and knelt down to hold his hand.

Hearing his daughter's voice Goku weakly opened his eyes. "Oh...hi Galina. Welcome...back..." he said weakly.

Galina smiled seeing her father awake at last. "Daddy! You're awake!" She said happily.

"I missed you...you know..." Goku replied weakly.

"I missed you too Daddy..." Galina replied with tears in her eyes. It was very difficult for her to see her father sick and in bed like this.

"Did...Trunks...look...after you?" Goku asked.

"He sure did," Galina said with a smile.

"Goku you should rest," Bulma said to him. "Don't tire yourself out."

"I'm fine Bulma…don't…." Goku suddenly broke off and began screaming in pain clutching his heart.

"**DADDY!!!**" Galina screamed in terror.

"Goku! Here…drink this…" Chi-Chi said and quickly gave him the heart virus medicine Trunks had given them on his first visit. After a short while Goku started to calm down and he finally fell asleep again. Galina let go of her father's hand and stayed by his side watching him rest.

"I really hope he recovers soon..." said Pan and sniffed sadly.

"Me too Pan…." Galina replied wiping her tears away.

"Well we're nearly at Master Roshi's now, so don't worry!" Bulma said reassuringly. "Goku will get the rest he needs and he'll be up and about in no time."

"Let's just hope the androids aren't anywhere near there," Galina said not taking her eyes off her father.

"Huh?" Krillin said suddenly. "Hey Bulma check this out, your dad just sent this through the fax." Krillin took the paper from the fax machine and they all gathered around to have a look at what had been sent. On the paper was a picture of what looked liked Trunks' time machine, the only difference was that this time machine was a complete wreck.

"Wait a minute, isn't that your time machine Trunks?" Bulma asked her future son. "I thought you had it with you?"

"I do! It's with me right here," Trunks answered taking out the capsule which held his time machine.

"So where the heck did **THAT **one come from?" Bulma asked pointing to the picture.

Trunks stared at the picture again. "I'm not sure but I'm going to find out," he answered.

"I'll go with you!" said Galina.

"Be careful sweet heart and hurry back soon!" Chi-Chi called out as Trunks and Galina flew out of the plane and headed off in the direction where the time machine was.

----------------------------------------------

Soon Trunks and Galina had landed and were looking at the wrecked time machine. "I don't get it," Trunks said to himself. "Where did this time machine come from?"

"Good question," said Galina. "I just wish I had an answer. It's really strange this time machine looks exactly like yours except for the fact that it's been sitting out here for a long, long time."

Trunks flew to the top of the time machine and saw that the hull was completely destroyed. He then went inside and used the time machine's computer to find out when exactly it had arrived. "This time machine arrived 4 years ago," he called to Galina. "This might explain why everything is off balance here…."

"Yeah but **WHO** would want to come here in your time machine?" Galina asked. Suddenly something caught her eye "Huh? What's that?" She walked cautiously over to what looked like a giant cicada shell all brown and empty. Disgusted and startled by what she saw, Galina immediately gave a scream.

Hearing Galina scream Trunks ran over to Galina drawing his sword. "What? What is it?" he asked.

"That!" Galina shrieked pointing to the cicada like shell.

"What the heck is that?!" Trunks asked equally horrified.

"I don't think I want to find out….." Galina answered.

Trunks examined the husk. "It's like a giant cicada's shell," he said. Trunks then put his hand inside the shell only to withdraw it with some pink slime on his hand. "It's still wet." he said and then suddenly looked around very alarmed and worried. "That means** WHATEVER** it is just left recently!"

Galina gulped. "Well that's just great…." she replied.

"I think we'd better get out of here and warn the others!" Trunks said to her. "It looks like the Androids are not the only danger here!"

"Yeah good idea." Galina said and then looked at the shell. "Whatever's out there it sure is ugly." She added and they flew off as quick as they could.

**Authors's Notes**: Here's the latest chapter everyone. Keep the reviews coming! And happy Valentine's Day!


	9. Cell's Arrival

**Chapter 8: Cell's Arrival **

Trunks and Galina flew through the skies pondering what could've come out from that giant cicada's shell they had found near the other time machine.

"I sure hope everyone made it to Master Roshi's alright," Galina said breaking the silence at last.

"Me too," Trunks replied.

By now they were flying through a city but strangely there was not a person to be seen. The only sign of life were people's clothes littering the barren streets and sidewalks "That's odd," Galina said worriedly looking around them. "This city is deserted, but it's normally so busy and full of people."

"Yeah you're right," Trunks said thoughtfully. "I wonder what's going on."

"I'm not sure…." Galina said then she stopped in mid sentence as she suddenly sensed a few familiar power levels not far away. "What the….? I can sense my dad, Gohan, Vegeta, and** FRIEZA'S **power levels!! But that's impossible!" she exclaimed.

"You're right!" Trunks replied excitedly. "And I can sense Piccolo's power as well! It's very close!"

"We better look around," Galina said determinedly.

Trunks nodded in agreement and the two demi saiyans started searching the empty city. After 20 minutes of fruitless searching they finally came across Piccolo, and he was not alone. He was engaged in fierce battle with some sort of bug like creature they had never seen before. It was about eight feet tall with pink cat like eyes and green armor with black spots. It also had a long black and green spotted tail with a deadly looking point on the end, kind of like a syringe. It had feet with three green toes and black nails, slender armor-covered legs, a narrow waist, a flat stomach with a slight six-pack, long slightly muscular arms with slender green fingers and sharp black nails, a pair of green wings sprouting from the back, a slender neck, an orange beak-like mouth and two parts of his armor that shot upwards to complete his bug-like look.

"Eww….. Piccolo what is that thing?!" Galina shrieked as she and Trunks landed next to him.

"My guess is that's the creature that came out from my time machine!" Trunks answered grimly.

"Piccolo, what's going on?" Galina asked desperate to know what the situation was.

"This creature comes from the future!" Piccolo said to the two demi saiyans not taking his eyes away from the bug creature for one second. "His name is Cell and he absorbed** EVERYONE **in this city!"

"**WHAT**?!" Trunks yelled out in appalled astonishment.

The creature named Cell looked towards his new opponents. He was very surprised to see Trunks here. **(_So Trunks is here,) _he thought to himself._ (As if being killed once already by me in his own time wasn't good enough for him! But he'll soon be dealt with._) **Cell thought to himself for a moment and then smirked.

"Perhaps I should explain myself," he said in a raspy voice. "My name is Cell and I am an android. I am the single** GREATEST** achievement of my creator, Dr. Gero. You see in his efforts to create a supreme fighting organism, Dr. Gero devised a means which he could fuse the cells of the world's greatest fighters into one and then cultivate that cell into one singular entity. Even though you fools destroyed Dr Gero's lab, there is a lower level where Gero's computer is working effortlessly to put my larva form into the being you see here today! However even with the cells of the greatest fighters in the universe, I cannot achieve the full potential of my power. I need a specific energy source such as the energy of Android 17 and 18! Once I've absorbed the androids I will be the most powerful being who has EVER lived!"

"Oh so you're the one who came in the time machine!" Galina yelled angrily "Well sorry to say this Cell but we're about to put a dent in your plans!"

Cell merely laughed. "Foolish girl, you can't beat me! I'm made up from **ALL** of you, how can you beat yourselves?! Gero knew what he was doing, once I am perfect you'll never stand a chance!" He stated with a smirk. "Tell me my dear how is your father Goku doing?"

Galina glared at him. "You'll find out soon enough!" she answered defiantly

**(_So Goku's still alive in this timeline) _Cell thought to himself._ (Well I'll deal with him later._)** "You must feel honored; soon you will all be part of the perfect being." He said flying into the skies. "But anxious as you are that'll have to wait. You see I have a date with a couple of androids and it would be rude of me to keep them waiting!"

"We'll see about that! Trunks! Galina! Now!" Piccolo instructed and the three of them prepared to attack.

"I think not!" yelled Cell.** "SOLAR FLARE!"** suddenly Cell released a brilliant flash of light.

Everyone covered their eyes blinded by the flash. "That was the solar flare technique!" Galina yelled trying desperately to see. Soon the light faded and as everyone's vision became clearer they realized that Cell had gone.

"We have to find Cell!" Piccolo stated. "We have to find him before he absorbs another city or worse those Androids!"

Just as Piccolo finished speaking Vegeta suddenly arrived. "Vegeta what are you doing here?" Galina asked puzzled.

"I sensed a new energy level and came to investigate!" Vegeta snapped. "Now what's going on?! I demand an explanation!" So with that said Piccolo Galina and Trunks filled Vegeta in on what had happened with Cell. Once the explanations were over Vegeta was shocked, surprised, and disappointed. "**WHAT?!** An over grown Cockroach made from all of us?! That's nuts!" he scowled. "And what's even more nuts is that you three let him get away!"

"Like you could do any better?" Galina asked sarcastically.

Vegeta glared at her. "Of course I can do better!" he answered proudly "I'm the Prince of all Sayians!"

"Oh sure, and I suppose that's why the "Prince of all Saiyans" got crushed by the androids so easily earlier today." Galina stated rudely.

"**WHAT WAS THAT**?!" Vegeta yelled getting angry.

"You heard me!" Galina snapped back to him.

Vegeta glared at her with hatred and was about to attack her, when Piccolo interrupted him.

"Vegeta, stop that!" he growled. "We don't have time for this!"

"Piccolo's right we've got to find Cell before he finds the androids," Trunks said urgently.

"Very well," Vegeta said calming down. "But you fools stay out of my way!"

Piccolo turned to Trunks and Galina. "You two should head back to Master's Roshi's in case the androids turn up there," he instructed them. "The rest of us have to find Cell and that laboratory basement to prevent another Cell from ever existing."

Trunks and Galina nodded and flew back to Master Roshi's island at top speed.

------------------------------

"Great! First the androids and now Cell," Galina said as she and Trunks arrived near Master Roshi's house.

"I know," said Trunks grimly. "We'd better tell the others about Cell, fast!"

Galina nodded and was about to go inside the house when the androids suddenly landed right behind them. "Hi there beautiful! Can Goku come out and play?" 17 asked in mock politeness.

Trunks and Galina turned around and glared at them.

"We've come a long way to find Goku and he'd better be here, so answer us!" demanded 21.

"My father is here," Galina yelled. "But he's resting so come back another time, or better yet don't come back at all!"

"Too bad," said 17. "We're not leaving, besides I have a score to settle with you two!"

"Looks like I'll have to **MAKE **go you then!" Trunks said and transformed into a super saiyan. "Galina stay with your father," he said to her. "I'll take care of these creeps!"

Galina started to protest "But Trunks…." she began but gave up when Trunks glared at her. "Oh alright," she said. "Just try and be careful," with that she ran inside where her family and friends were keeping watch by Goku's side.

"Galina, what's going on?" Pan asked. "Where have you been? You look really nervous."

"It's Trunks," Galina replied. "He's fighting the androids on his own, but we've got bigger problems now!" And with that she went on to explain Cell to everyone.

"Oh great!" Krillin groaned. "Like those androids weren't enough for us! Now we have to fight someone that has** ALL** our abilities!"

"Which is why we can't let Cell absorb the androids!" Tien said determinedly.

"Then we'll head to what's left of Dr. Gero's lab and take care of it!" Pan stated. "C'mon let's go!" She said and flew off with Tien and Krillin.

Galina stayed near her father's side praying he would get well soon. "C'mon daddy….we need you…" she said quietly.

Gohan looked at her older sister. "Do you think Trunks will be ok on his own?" he asked

"I hope so….I don't understand why he didn't let me help him…..Guess he thinks I'm just in the way….." Galina answered sadly.

Bulma looked at Galina with a frown. "Now you know that's not true Galina. Trunks just doesn't want to see you to get hurt. As for fighting the androids on his own, he just wants to prove to himself **AND** to Vegeta that he can handle a lot by himself."

Galina nodded her head and stood up staring out the window. "I know! It's just that feel so…so…helpless!" she said furiously. At that very moment Galina saw Trunks get attacked by the androids head on and he crashed lifeless to the ground. "Trunks!" She cried out in concern and flew over to him. "Are you ok?!" She asked.

"I forgot about 21's little party piece! I hoped he didn't know it here in the past!" Trunks groaned.

Galina quickly turned around to see the androids right behind her. "Alright that's it!" she yelled and powered up a Kamehameha wave. "Ka me ha me ha!!"

However the attack itself was not well prepared and the androids easily dodged it. "Nice try sweetie!" 17 called out to her.

"Can it!" Galina growled.

"It seems like you need a lesson my dear!" said 21 drawing his wrist blades.

"Galina! Be careful!" Trunks yelled warningly. "21's going to do his stealth jump!"

Galina looked at Trunks. "His what?!" She asked surprised, this was the first time she heard Trunks say anything about a stealth jump.

"21's little party piece!" Trunks answered. "His future self used it on me once or twice before and cut me up pretty badly! You're lucky he didn't use it back then when you were with me or that would have been the end of you, so watch out!"

Galina looked at 21 nervously. "Sai…."

21 just smirked then suddenly he did a small jump to his left and just vanished.

Galina desperately tried to locate her opponent, but 21 suddenly reappeared to her right slashing her with his wrist blades. Galina was able to dodge the attack JUST barely, but the blades still managed to make a terrible cut on her shirt. She then grabbed 21's arm and then blasted him in the stomach sending him flying away from her. "Sorry about that Sai…." she said catching her breath.

"21!" 18 cried out in horror and glared daggers at Galina. "You little brat! How dare you!" she yelled.

Galina remained calm getting ready to fight again. Just then she then saw 17 kick Trunks hard just as he had recovered and was about to go and help her.

"Told you you'd pay for ruining my fun!" 17 said with a mocking smirk.

"Trunks hang on!" Galina yelled and flew over to help him, but suddenly 18 kicked her from behind making her crash to the ground landing near 17's feet. Galina barely got to her feet only to have an energy blast aimed at her.

"Now I'm going to teach you not to hurt **MY** man!" 18 yelled and then blasted Galina.

Galina crashed to the ground catching her breath. "I'm not done….that easily…." She said seeing another blast being fired by 18. Galina slowly powered up a blast of her own and fired it overpowering 18's blast and hitting her.

18 stood up as if not being fazed by the attack at all. "Impressive!" she said tossing her hair over her shoulder.

"You haven't seen anything yet!" Galina told her and prepared another kamehameha wave.

"I'd re think that if I were you!" 21 suddenly called out to her. "You wouldn't want anything to happen to your little saiyan friend now would you?"

Galina looked over and she saw Trunks at 17 and 21's mercy. She glared at them at them and stopped her attack and looked at 21. "Sai! Please let him go!" she begged.

"What if I don't?!" 21 asked emotionlessly.

Galina just looked to the ground helpless. "I….don't know….please let him go..." She answered with tears in her eyes.

"Begging for his life!" said 21 "How sweet!"

Galina fell to her knees knowing she was out matched by the androids. "Please don't kill him..." she begged.

Just then Piccolo and Tien arrived out of nowhere and punched 21 making him let go of Trunks and fly into an astonished 17.

"Piccolo! Tien" Galina said with a happy relieved smile on her face. She then quickly ran over to Trunks. "Are you alright?" she asked him concerned.

Trunks smiled weakly. "Yeah...I'll be fine..." he answered.

"C'mon let's get you out of here," she said to him and flew Trunks back to Master Roshi's island while Piccolo and Tien continued to deal with 17, 18, and 21 while Android 16 just continued to watch.

---------------------------------------------

"We owe Piccolo and Tien for saving us back there," Galina said to Trunks as she set him down on the couch. Just as Trunks sat down Galina fell on top of him due to a sudden powerful jolt that shook the whole house. Galina blushed. "Sorry…." Galina apologized with an embarrassed blush.

Trunks was equally red. "It's ok…." He replied and then sniffed her intoxicated by the scent. "I smell jasmine," he said.

Galina turned even redder. "Mom puts it in my hair…." she said and then got up. "I wonder what caused the house to shake like that?" she wondered out loud. "Could it be the androids?" she looked out the window and what she saw caused her to smile happily.

"What is it?" Trunks asked curious by her action.

"**DADDY!!!!"** Galina cried out happily and flew out the window to hug a now well Goku. "Daddy you're alright!!" she cheered.

Hearing Galina's happy cry Gohan, Chi-Chi and Pan ran outside as well followed by Trunks.

Goku smiled and hugged his daughter back. "Whoa! Careful there Galina, you'll bowl me over!" he said her.

Galina giggled happily. "Sorry, I just missed you!"

Chi-Chi ran over to her husband and really **DID** bowl him over. "**GOKU!!!** I've been so worried about you! Are you sure you're alright?!" she asked as she hugged her husband tightly.

"Of course I am!" Goku answered. See?" with that he twirled his wife around in mid air. Chi-Chi happily smiled and then let out a scream as Goku accidentally threw his wife right up into the in the air. "Oops…I should watch my strength…" Goku said rubbing the back oh his head and then caught Chi-Chi before she hit the ground.

"Ah...you can't beat family togetherness," Trunks said happily.

Goku smiled and put Chi-Chi down. "And I owe it all to you Trunks. I'd be up on snake way right now if it weren't you and that heart medicine."

"Well...it was the least I could do." Trunks replied modestly.

"Don't be so modest Trunks we really owe you." Chi-Chi told him.

Galina just happily smiled.

"Well now that I'm better," Goku said to the saiyan children. "I'm going to train and I'm taking you, Galina, Vegeta, Gohan, and Pan with me."

"Really?" Gohan asked curiously "Where?"

"To Kami's lookout in the Hyper Bolic Time Chamber!" Goku answered. "In there we can ascend to the level of super saiyan much quicker than usual. So what you guys say?" he asked.

"I'm in!" Galina said excitedly.

"Me too!" Gohan and Pan said equally excited.

"Sure," Trunks said in agreement. "Anything to beat these Androids and Cell."

"Great!" said Goku. "Then let's find Vegeta and we'll be off! I'm sure he'd want to know what we're up to, now hang on everyone!"

Before Chi-Chi could protest Galina, Trunks, Gohan, and Pan held on to Goku as he used his instant transmission technique and teleported everyone to Vegeta's location.

--------------------------------------

Vegeta was standing by himself on a barren cliff doing some quiet brooding, suddenly found Trunks, Goku and his family appearing **right in front of him.**

**"**Hey there Vegeta!" Goku said cheerfully.

"Huh!" Vegeta sneered. "So here you are at last Kakkarot!"

"Yup! And guess what? I know a way how we can ascend the level of super saiyan, it's in Kami's look out."

"**WHAT**?!" Vegeta yelled in disbelief**. "**Are you serious?"

"Sure am," replied Goku. "But there's just one problem. The chamber only allows two people at a time. Now I'm going with Gohan and Galina's going with Pan… So you're going to have to go in with Trunks."

Vegeta scowled at this. "What?! Me with that brat?! No way! I train alone!"

Goku shrugged. "Fine, you won't be able to use the chamber then."

Vegeta growled at this. "Alright…Fine! I'll go! But **I'M** going in first!"

"Sure no problem," Goku said with a smile. "You know this is a great way for a father and son to get to know each other," he said cheerfully then he used his instant transmission again to take them to Kami's lookout

---------------------------------------

When they appeared at the lookout they were greeted by Mr. Popo.

"Welcome Goku," said the magic genie with a polite bow.

"Hey Mr. Popo," Goku said cheerfully. "Could you show us to the Hyper Bolic Time Chamber please?" he asked.

"Of course I can Goku," the genie said with a gentle smile. "Just follow me." With that Mr. Popo led the Z-fighters through corridors of the lookout towards the door of the Time Chamber. "You will find everything you need in the Chamber," Popo said explaining everything to them as they walked. "There's food, beds, a bath and a shower. But it's not very luxurious I'm afraid," he added.

"We're not here for a vacation!" Vegeta snapped "We're here to **TRAIN!"**

"Boy, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning," Pan muttered to herself.

"Just ignore him Pan," Goku said to her. "Vegeta's just uptight and eager to start his training that's all."

As everyone continued to follow Mr. Popo to the Time Chamber door, Galina pulled on Trunks' arm to stop him.

"What? What is it?" he asked.

"Nothing," Galina said with a smile. "I just wanted to wish you good luck." She then wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him tenderly. Trunks couldn't help but smile at her and then returned her kiss.

After a few seconds Galina pulled away from him. "I doubt your dad would want to see that," she said.

"No he wouldn't!" Trunks replied with a smile.

"C'mon we better get back to the others before they realize we're gone." Galina said to him and they headed to where everyone was waiting near the Time Chamber's entrance.

"Once you cross the threshold you will have completed a year's training," Mr. Popo explained. "But for us only a day will have passed in this dimension. Now, which group is going first?"

Goku looked at Vegeta and Trunks. "You two go on ahead," he told them.

Vegeta and Trunks stepped forward as Mr. Popo opened the door. "Good luck," he said to them as they walked into the Time Chamber.

"Take care of Vegeta, Trunks!" Goku called out as Mr. Popo closed the door behind them.

"I hope Trunks will be ok in there," Galina said with a worried sigh. "Especially stuck with Vegeta for a WHOLE year."

"Don't worry Galina, he'll be fine. He's been through worse," Pan told her.

"I wonder how the others are doing dealing with Cell and the androids." Gohan wondered suddenly.

"Well I'm going to find out!" Galina said determinedly. "If they're in trouble they'll need help!"

"I'm with you on that Galina," Pan said in agreement. "Let's go!"

Galina looked at her father. "That is ok, right dad?"

Goku smiled at her daughter seeing how much she really wanted to help the others. "Sure you can but hurry back so you don't miss your training," he told her.

Galina and Pan nodded and flew back to Master Roshi's island.

-----------------------------------

As Galina and Pan were flying they spotted the androids on a nearby island searching for Goku. Galina grabbed Pan's hand and they hid behind a near by boulder. "It's the androids!" yelled Pan.

"Shhh!" hissed Galina. "You want them to know we're here?!" Just as she finished speaking the two girls both saw Cell land quietly nearby ready to follow and absorb the androids. "Oh just great…." Galina groaned. "If Cell absorbs those androids we're all in big trouble!" Without thinking Galina fired a kamehameha wave at Cell, which caught him off guard and sent him flying.

"Where the** HFIL** did **THAT** come from?" Cell growled and then noticed Galina and Pan. "Oh from you!" he sneered

"Like we're going to let you absorb the androids!" Pan yelled at him.

"Thank you for telling me what's so important my dear!" Cell said with a smirk. **"SOLAR FLARE**!!!!!!!!" He yelled unleashing his blinding attack.

Galina and Pan covered their eyes. "Not again!" Galina yelled trying desperately to see.

As the light faded away they noticed that Cell was gone. "Darn! Not again! We've got to find the androids before it's too late!" Galina yelled in frustration.

Pan saw a powerful energy blast heading straight for them. "Galina! Watch out!" she yelled trying to push herself and Galina away, but they weren't fast enough. The blast hit them both full on and they went crashing to the ground loosing consciousness.

21 just smirked. "That takes care of those two for a while." he stated.

-------------------------------

When Galina and Pan finally woke up hours later they saw Piccolo fighting 17 one on one as Tien 16, 18, and 21 just watched.

"What the….?" Galina yelled. "Piccolo! Tien!"

Piccolo saw Galina and Pan then his eyes widened in horror as he saw Cell land behind them, causing them all to turn around and face him.

"Oh no!" Piccolo, Galina, Pan and Tien said at the same time.

16, 17, 18, and 21 just looked at Cell wondering who on Earth he was.

"Just who the** HFIL **are you?" 21 asked.

Cell just laughed. "Why am I here to for you!" he said to the astonished androids. "Once I absorb your energy I will be the most powerful being in the universe! Not even Goku will be able to stop me!"

"You're not taking the androids without going passed us!" Piccolo told him.

"Yeah!" Tien said in agreement standing by Piccolo's side.

"Oh please!" Cell said with another laugh. "I don't even need to fight you when I have an assistant to help me!"

"Assistant? What is he talking about?" Pan wondered out loud.

"Why do you think Gero made 21 the way he is?" Cell asked with a sinister laugh. "He is my** SPARING PARTNER,** but that is just the beginning! As you know once I absorb 17 and 18 I'll be perfect. But **SHOULD** I hit a problem I shall just absorb 21, he is all I need to reach my** ULTIMATE PERFECTION!"**

"**WHAT!? ULTIMATE PERFECTION**!!?" exclaimed everyone in horror.

Cell smirked. "Oh yes...Gero was covering all the bases," he said.

Galina, Pan, Piccolo and Tien stood in front the androids determined to protect them from Cell.

"We won't let you!" Galina said defiantly.

"I don't have to do anything; I have an override code that will make 21 do what ever I tell him!" Cell explained and then called out to 21. "21! Code 4572!"

21 snapped into attention at this number and his eyes started to glow blood red and then fade away.

"Sai! NO!" Pan cried out.

"21, be a pal and get rid of these fools for me." Cell commanded the android.

21 smirked. "Of course Cell, I am yours to command," he stated in a monotone voice. He then drew his wrist blades and advanced towards the four Z-fighters.

"Galina! Pan! Get out of here now!" Piccolo told them.

"What?" cried Galina in horror. "Piccolo….we can't leave you and Tien here to fight alone!"

"**GO!"** yelled Piccolo.

"He's right!" Tien yelled. "You two have to go and warn all the others about this!"

Pan meanwhile looked at Sai frightened as he lunged to attack her. "Sai! Stop it please! You're not a cold machine created to kill everyone! Please come back to us!" she begged.

21 just looked at Pan emotionlessly.

Galina placed a hand on Pan's shoulder. "Pan….it's no good nothing is going to get through to him. But I promise you one day we **WILL **get Sai back to normal."

Pan sniffed sadly and nodded her head. "Right, let's go tell the others."

Galina and Pan flew off.

"You two won't escape from me!" 21 yelled at them and flew after them, but was stopped by Piccolo.

"Sorry this is as far as you go!" Piccolo told him.

Galina and Pan stopped to see Piccolo blocking 21's way, while Tien started battling Cell.** (_This madness has to stop! It just has to!_) **

**Authors's Notes**: Hey everyone we finally updated. As you can see the plot thickens! Will Cell have is way and absorb Android 21? Or will the good guys get a chance to stop him? Find out next time, till then keep the reviews coming!


	10. Perfection Achieved

**Chapter 9: Perfection Achieved**

After 15 minutes flying time Galina and Pan finally arrived at the lookout. When they got there they saw Goku, Chi-Chi, Bulma with baby Trunks, Krillin and Yamcha there as well.

"Daddy!" Galina yelled to her father as they ran over to them. "It's Piccolo and Tien! They need help!"

"I know! I can sense everything from up here! I'll be right back!" Goku said and used his instant transmission to teleport himself to where Piccolo and Tien were.

"What's happening?" Yamcha asked.

"It's a long story…." Galina answered and then went on to explain everything to everyone. Just as she finished explaining they all sensed an enormous increase in Cell's energy. When Goku suddenly returned with both Piccolo and Tien over his shoulders, everyone almost jumped out of their skins in fright.

"I've got bad news you guys," Goku said grimly as he gently put Piccolo and Tien on the ground. "Cell managed to absorb Android 17."

"I know we sensed it," Krillin said panicking. "We're doomed!"

"What about Sai?" Pan asked worried.

Goku shook his head. "I didn't see him anywhere," he answered. "I think he must be helping Cell find 18."

Suddenly Mr. Popo ran over to where everyone was standing. "Goku! Trunks and Vegeta have finished their training! I heard some strange noises coming from the chamber. I think their time is up," he told everyone.

"That's great!" Goku said cheerfully.

"It's about time," Galina said equally happy.

Sure enough when the door to the time chamber opened Trunks and Vegeta emerged, their energy levels were much stronger than when they first went in.

Galina's heart almost stopped as she saw Trunks and felt his new energy. "Wow…." she said with a love struck look in her eyes.

"Well, what do you think?" Trunks proudly asked her.

Galina smiled and walked over to him. "I think I might be falling in love all over again," she answered.

Trunks blushed and pulled Galina close to him. "I really missed you," he told her.

"Not as much as I missed you," she said to him and then kissed him. Galina could feel Trunks' arms pulling her closer to his body as he kissed her, causing her to moan gently.

"Aww how sweet!" Bulma said happily with stars in her eyes, but then suddenly noticed how angry Vegeta looked. "Vegeta? Are you alright?" she asked.

"We don't have time for sentiment now!" he scowled at Trunks. "Especially with Kakarott's spawn!" he added.

"Hey…." Galina pouted with a hurt look on her face.

"Vegeta!" Bulma scolded angrily. "You know better than that!"

"Don't argue with me woman! That's Kakarott's daughter! I won't have her seducing our son!" he added with a sneer.

"Alright that's it!" Chi-Chi yelled angrily glaring at Vegeta. "It's time someone taught you some manners!"

"Mom….No!" Gohan said as he and Pan pulled her back.

"Vegeta this is not the time or the place for your feud with Goku!" Bulma said wearily. "It can wait till later!"

"You're right," Vegeta said calming down and looking at Goku. "I'll take care of everything now that I'm here," he said to him.

Goku looked at Vegeta appalled. "Vegeta in case you haven't noticed Cell already absorbed Android 17! You'd have to at least triple your power just to stand a chance against him…"

Vegeta just looked at Goku with a calm smug look while Goku just stood there stunned as he suddenly realized that at this very moment that Vegeta **WAS** stronger than him!

"So long," Vegeta said mockingly and left the lookout.

"What an ego…." Bulma said shaking her head in disbelief.

Trunks looked apologetically at Galina. "I'm sorry about him Galina. I'd better get after him before he does something stupid," he said to her.

Galina nodded her head. "Alright Trunks just please be careful out there," she told him.

"Don't worry I will," Trunks said with a wink and kissed her.

"And Trunks," Bulma added. "Make sure Vegeta DOSEN'T let Cell get his other two androids."

"I got it mom," Trunks said and quickly flew off.

Galina quietly watched Trunks leave.

"C'mon Galina! Let's go train!" Pan said excitedly, but she noticed that Galina wasn't listening to her at all. "Uh…Galina, did you hear me?" she asked.

Galina shook her head snapping out of her thoughts. "Oh sorry Pan….I guess I'm just kinda worried about Trunks…I mean what if he and Vegeta have to fight Sai! Knowing Vegeta he may kill him! Or worse Cell may absorb him then kill Vegeta AND Trunks!" she said getting nervous.

"In other words, you want to go and help them right sweet heart?" Goku asked with a smile.

Galina nodded her head. "If anything happened to Trunks or Sai….I don't think I'll be able to live with myself," she said to him.

"Me too!" said Pan. "I'm sorry you guys but we're going to have to skip our training and go help Trunks and Vegeta."

"Alright then," said Goku warningly. "But be careful."

"Now wait a minute Goku!" yelled Chi-Chi suddenly. "You can't just let our baby girl fight that Cell monster!"

"Aww mom….I'm not a little girl anymore!" Glaina protested. "Besides, I've got Pan's help and not to mention Trunks will be there to protect me as well."

Chi-Chi hesitated for a moment then gave up. "Oh all right!" she said. "But if it gets too rough you get back here young lady! And watch over Pan."

"Yes ma'am!" Galina said obediently. "C'mon Pan let's go!"

"Yeah! Good luck with your training Gohan!" Pan called to him and flew off with Galina.

------------------------------------

When Galina and Pan made it back to the island, they noticed that Cell had gone through some changes now that he had absorbed 17. His armor, wings, colors and tail were still the same, however he now looked less like a giant bug, in fact he looked quite like a giant ugly fish like person. Not very attractive to look atall. However despite his change of appearance and new power level, Cell was getting the living daylights knocked out of him by Vegeta who wasn't even raising a sweat.

"Wow!" said Pan impressed by what she saw. "I guess that one year of training really did the trick for Vegeta."

Hearing her voice Trunks took his attention away from his father and looked towards the two demi-saiyans in surprised amazement. "What are you two doing here?" he asked.

"We're here to help you of course!" Galina answered happily. But just as she finished speaking they heard Vegeta talking to Cell.

"I'll tell you what," they heard him say to Cell. "Since you are so weak I'll let you absorb one more of your androids, that way you won't be so pathetic the next time I battle you!"

"**WHAT?!"** Galina and Pan exclaimed in horror.

"Father!" Trunks cried out in equally appalled horror. "You can't let Cell do that! He'll be too powerful to handle if you do!"

"Shut up boy!" Vegeta yelled to his son. "This is too good of an opportunity for you mess up!"

Cell just had an evil smile on his face during this exchange. "Thank you Vegeta, you won't regret it. Will he 21?"

"Oh no he won't!" 21 said chuckling at some private joke.

"Now because I absorbed 17," Cell said thoughtfully. "18 must come next! 21!" he ordered. "Go and find that lovely young android and bring her here at once!"

21 obediently obeyed and flew off looking for 18. As he did so Galina suddenly spotted Krillin hiding nearby with 18 and a damaged android 16. She and Pan quickly flew over to him. "Krillin? What are you doing here?"

"Well uhh…Bulma gave me this remote that we found at Gero's lab that will help me deactivate Android 18….but I just can't do it…." Krillin answered hesitantly.

"Huh?" Pan asked puzzled. "How come?"

"No reason!" Krillin answered blushing red.

"Oh I get it!" Galina said with a giggle "You like her! Don't you?"

16 and 18 glanced over at Galina and Krillin as she said that and Krillin quickly covered her mouth. "Shhh!" he hissed to her turning even redder. "Not so loud, ok?!"

Galina smiled and nodded her head.

"We have to get you two out of here now," Krillin told 16 and 18.

"Too late now…" Pan said suddenly and pointed. Galina and Krillin followed her finger and saw to their horror 21 heading straight for them!

As 21 flew towards them he suddenly got knocked into the ground by Trunks. Unfazed by this attack 21 was able to get back up on his feet real quick, and then he started fighting with Trunks fast and furiously.

"I think now would be a good time to get out of here," Galina suggested.

"Yeah...I think you might be right...come on!" said 18 and then helped the damaged 16 to his feet. "We're not leaving without you though," she told him.

Krillin walked over to the androids giving them a helping hand.

"Vegeta!" Cell called out in angry disappointment. "I thought we had a deal here?!"

"We do!" Vegeta replied and looked towards Galina, Krillin, and Pan. "Let Cell and his stupid friend have their Android, I want a better challenge!"

"Vegeta don't you get it?!" yelled Galina almost tearing her hair out in frustration at his stupidity. "If Cell **DOES** absorb 18 we're all history! Even **YOU** won't stand a chance against him once he's complete**!"**

Vegeta scowled at Galina "Like I'm going to listen to the likes of you! You think I'm going to fall for that kind of defeatist talk? No **CHANCE!"**

While Vegeta was talking 21 took his chance to get by the distracted Trunks. He quickly grabbed 18 before she knew what was happening, draining her energy so she couldn't escape and then flew her to Cell.

"18!" Krillin yelled in horror. **NO!!!!!!!"**

"Your android Cell," 21 said with a smirk. "Enjoy."

"**LET HER GO**!!" Krillin yelled and charged towards 21.

"Krillin don't!" Galina warned him.

Unfortunately it was too late...Cell opened up his tail and absorbed 18 before Krillin even got to her. Suddenly Cell began to glow and change, as he did so his power sky rocketed! When the glow had finished a **NEW** Cell stood before them. Although the general outline of his composition had stayed the same, it was the minor details and the little extras that made him up that had changed completely. His face, for one, had taken on a more human approach; his eyes were no longer slanted **OR** cat like. Now they were a shade of pliable lavender, very enigmatic, and very alluring. His skin had also changed colors: it had turned into a soft tint of cobalt. Of course, his spotted, green armor still remained, and his wings were still attached to his back. They couldn't see his tail, but somehow they knew that it too was still there.

"**AH!"** Cell said in a deep smooth voice. "Perfection at last! Thank you 21."

"I am yours to command Cell," 21 said bowing to him.

"Yes you are, aren't you?" Cell said and then looked at Vegeta with an evil smirk. "Okay Vegeta, **NOW** you'll get a challenge!"

"It'll be your last!" 21 muttered quietly.

**(_Dad and Grandpa have to know about this!)_** Pan thought and flew off to the lookout without anyone even noticing.

Galina and Krillin flew over to Trunks staying by his side. "Can Vegeta beat Cell?" Galina asked him.

"No," replied Krillin. "But Trunks might have a chance against him."

Galina looked at Krillin confused and then looked at Trunks. "What is he talking about?"

"Well," Trunks said thoughtfully. "While I was training in the Time Chamber, I got even stronger. Much stronger than father I might add, it **MIGHT JUST** be enough to beat Cell. But I won't know for sure till I try."

"**YOU'RE STRONGER THAN VEGETA!?" **Galina exclaimed in shock.

Trunks just nodded his head.

"So why haven't you brought out your **REAL** power yet?" Krillin asked.

"Yes why?" 21 asked curiously as he hovered above them while Cell and Vegeta continued to fight. "I'm dying to know!"

Trunks ignored 21 and continued to watch his father battling off against Cell. "I can't do anything until my father looses consciousness," he told them and then fell silent.

They all continued to watch in horror as Cell brutally destroyed Vegeta in their fight. Nothing Vegeta did seem to even faze Cell now that was perfect, even super saiyan strength was no match for prefect Cell. He mopped the floor with Vegeta, it was a complete reversal to what Vegeta had done to him in his second form.

"Well Trunks," 21 said chuckling to himself. "Looks like you'll get your chance **REAL** soon!" Just as he finished speaking Cell slammed Vegeta into the ground making him loose consciousness and returning him to his normal state.

"Well Trunks," said Krillin. "Vegeta's unconscious if you've gotta plan on saving him now's your chance!"

Cell landed on the ground standing triumphantly over Vegeta's unconscious body. "Thanks for the warm up Vegeta. Now I'll end your miserable life," he said aiming his hand over Vegeta's body ready to blast him into nothing. However he stopped when he then suddenly sensed Trunks' power level increasing. "What?!" He asked in surprise watching Trunks power up.

Galina and Krillin looked on in amazement as Trunks powered up.

Galina smiled getting a dreamy look in her eyes as she watched Trunks power up, Krillin just gave Galina a strange look making Galina blush. "Sorry Krillin," she said embarrassed. "I know I shouldn't be thinking like that at a time like this."

Trunks meanwhile had finished powering up and was charging at Cell to aid his helpless father. But before he was able to help Vegeta, 21 got in his way. "Sorry hero, no interruptions! You'll have to go through me!"

"Fine! I will!" Trunks replied and then punched 21 into the ground and then resumed his attack on Cell. Trunks attack caught Cell completely off guard and he went flying, but soon he was back on his feet and they **BOTH **were fighting like mad. Even though Trunks seemed evenly matched with Cell, it was obvious that Cell was showing no sign of being weakened.

Krillin and Galina watched Trunks fighting Cell. "C'mon Trunks," Galina said with a hopeful look in her eyes. "You can do it…end this once and for all!"

Suddenly 21 came flying out of the ground **VERY **angry! He came up behind Trunks taking him completely by surprise, grabbed him and started draining his energy REAL fast.

"I'll teach you to attack** ME **pretty boy!!!!!!!!!!" 21 said furiously continuing draining Trunks' energy.

Cell smirked at this. "Thanks 21! Feeling sleepy now Trunks? Awwww, to bad!" he said in mock concern.

"**TRUNKS NO!!"** Galina cried out horror and charged towards them. She kicked 21 from behind setting Trunks free. "Are you ok?!" she asked him concerned.

"Yeah," Trunks answered weakly. "Just a little drained that's all..."

Galina looked towards Cell and 21 standing in front of Trunks. "You want him you'll have to go through me!" she told them. "Got that?!" While Galina was facing off against Cell and 21, Krillin took the opportunity to silently grab Vegeta and fly away real fast.

"Well, you're a feisty one aren't you?" Cell said slightly amused.

"She is," 21 said to him. "She's been hassling me ever since I came online."

"Is that so?" Cell replied even more amused. "Well, well, well!"

Galina glared at Cell staying close to Trunks. "Once my father finishes his training he'll beat you no contest!" she yelled to him.

Cell smirked at her getting an idea. "Hmm...You know something I have an idea," he said thoughtfully. "This might be right up your alley so listen carefully. We shall have a fighting tournament! Like the Worlds Martial Arts Tournament, only this one will determine the future of this planet! We shall have it in 9 days from now, just so you can all be on your best form! What do you think?" he asked his two opponents.

"I'd say you're out of your mind!" Galina yelled.

"Hey!" yelled Cell. "I'm giving you a chance to **SAVE** your stupid planet by a nine day breathing space!" He then calmed down and went on. "Anyway the planet's strongest fighters will compete in my special arena that 21 and myself shall construct! So watch the news and I'll give you the details!" Cell suddenly smirked advancing towards Galina and Trunks. "And just to make sure your father does come!" he said looking at Galina.

Before either Trunks or Galina could react, Cell grabbed Galina holding her in a tight grip.

"Trunks!" Galina cried out trying to reach for him, but it was to no avail.

"Galina...no...!" Trunks cried weakly trying to help her, but he knew it would just be his death if he were to fight Cell with his energy drained.

"Come along 21!" Cell commanded.

"Right Cell," 21 said obediently and then looked at Trunks. "Tell Goku what happened won't you? And don't forget to watch the news, bye!" With that he flew off with Cell.

---------------------------------------

"Where are we going now?" 21 asked Cell.

"To a TV station," Cell replied. "I have to make my TV debut."

Galina rolled her eyes. "Give me a break..." she said under her breath desperately struggling from Cell's iron grasp.

Annoyed by this Cell handed Galina over to 21. "Here 21, keep her quiet. I have an important announcement to make." he said to him as they reached a near by city with a big TV broadcast building.

Ignoring Cell completely, Galina continued to struggle against her best friend's grip. "Sai! Let me go! Please!" she begged.

"**KEEP STILL!"** 21 snapped at her and then whispered in her ear, "Or would you rather I put you to sleep?"

Galina lowered her head and stopped struggling as Cell and 21 flew into the building terrorizing everyone inside it as they arrived at the news media section of the building.

"This will do nicely! Keep an eye on our special guest 21 while I make my speech." Cell told his comrade as he used his abilities to get the cameras to transmit on every channel.

Galina just glared at Cell while 21 held on to her.

Cell evilly smirked looking at the camera. "Greetings I am Cell. I have a message for all the people of Earth. Now pay attention to what I say, your boring lives are about to get a lot more interesting thanks to me. I have enjoyed terrorizing Earth with the help of my accomplice Android 21, but now I have something far more entertaining for this pathetic planet. For those of you who don't remember me, take a close look at my face. The big monster of Nicky Town, I am the evolved form of that creature and I owe it all to this worthless planet for providing me with the bio extract I needed. But the reason I'm here is to announce my decision to announce a World Martial Arts tournament! I'm calling this competition the Cell Games! It's a catchy little title don't you think?" Cell stated with a smirk.

Galina rolled her eyes as Cell continued his speech. 

"The Cell Games will be held 9 days from today in Area S.5 28 miles northeast of Eastern City. There you'll find an arena that I have designed myself. I modeled it after the one used in the original World's Marital Arts tournament. I believe it is the ideal location to crush my competitors! Bring me your best fighters and I will face them one by one in a contest of strength! This is the **LAST** chance for planet Earth, if I am not defeated this planet will belong to **ME**! My competitors will have the advantage since I won't be able to rest between matches and my new opponents can enter the competition immediately. However my new opponents will have to prove themselves by challenging my comrade, Android 21! The rules will be the same as the World Martial Arts tournament, if you give up or your body touches the outside of the ring you lose. And though 21 and I will try to avoid this, if you **DIE** you will of course be disqualified." Cell stated completing his speech.

"This is wrong," Galina yelled. "He's scaring the entire planet!"

"I know," said 21. "It's great isn't it?"

Galina just stared at the floor not saying a word.

"And for specific people who do not come," Cell said in a sinister tone. "I have someone you're missing! 21!" he ordered. "Bring out our special guest."

21 walked over to the camera holding Galina with his wrist blades at her throat.

"We have a certain girl here that will be our insurance to make sure you do come!" said Cell with an evil smirk.

Galina tried her best to remain calm and not show fear.

"I bet Trunks and the rest of your family is going insane seeing you like this!" 21 whispered into Galina's ear.

Galina shut her eyes and looked away from the camera as tears were forming in her eyes.

"I hope I haven't frightened any of you from playing the Cell Games. Now you know where the competition will be held, all you have to do is find the courage to show up! Come and get me if you dare! Now….let the games begin. The tournament starts in 9 days! Good luck!" Cell said as he finished his speech letting out an evil laugh. He then looked at his comrade. "Now its time to build my arena come on 21 lets go!"

"Right!" said 21 obediently grabbing Galina and flying off with Cell to the area where the tournament would be held in 9 days.

-----------------------------------------------------

"Put me down!" Galina yelled as she struggled against 21's grip.

"Shut up and watch Cell at work!" he told her as Cell continued building his arena.

"It's not like I have a choice..." Galina groaned watching Cell put the finishing touches to his arena.

"There! Perfect just like me!" Cell stated looking at his completed work.

"Yeah you wish….." Galina muttered under her breath.

"I heard that!" Cell said glaring at her.

"So what if you did?!" Galina asked glaring back at him.

"If you anger me then I will punish you, and I'm** NOT **joking got it?!" Cell said threateningly.

Galina just continued to glare at him trying to stay calm, even though there was so much fear in her eyes. "I'm not afraid of you!" she stated defiantly.

"You will be. Having you here with us means we get to "play" with you until the 9 days are over, isn't that right 21?" Cell said looking at his comrade.

"Oh yeah," 21 replied with a smile.

Galina glared at Cell with hatred.

Cell smirked. "First 21 and I have some training to do, and then we'll play with you. Drain her energy 21," Cell ordered his comrade. "Just enough so she can't get away."

"Right!" said 21 obediently and advanced on her.

Galina slowly moved back. "Sai don't……"

"Look, **WHO** is this Sai you keep going on about?!" 21 asked her.

Galina lowered her head. "It's you!" she said to him. "You're my best friend! Not a cold hearted machine!"

"It's no good talking to him my dear," Cell said to her. "Not unless you have this!" he said holding up a disk that said: 'Android 21 Memory File' "Like it?" he asked mockingly. "I picked it up from Gero's lab in the future when I emerged."

Galina looked at the disk with wide eyes. "That disk has Sai's memories….?!"

"Oh yes," said Cell. "Gero saved it so he could study all your fighting techniques from Sai's memories. I do believe it even contains HOW the good Doctor made 21 the way he is."

Galina looked at 21 with sorrow. "Oh Sai……." she said sadly.

21 just looked at her. "That name does not register," he replied back emotionlessly.

Galina stared at the ground. "Yeah….I know…."

21 then grabbed Galina and drained her energy, not all of it, but only enough so she wasn't able to escape. Galina fell to her knees and watched helplessly as Cell and 21 sparred in the arena for the next few hours. The speed and agility that Cell had gain after absorbing Android 18 was mind boggling, it put the demi-saiyan in fear. "I don't think even Daddy can beat Cell," she said quietly to herself. "He's too powerful…." She broke off as Cell and 21 finished their training.

"What do we do now?" asked 21.

Cell smirked staring at Galina. "I think it's time for a little target practice," he said.

"That's an idea!" 21 stated.

Galina looked shaken, but she remained calm and tried to stay strong.

"Me first! And if I kill her….well that's just a bonus for me!" Cell said and started firing small energy blasts at Galina.

Galina saw the blasts coming and she managed to avoid most of them, but with every second that passed by she kept on getting weaker since her energy was already drained.

"Oh she's good!" said an impressed 21 as he watched her.

Cell continued to fire his energy blasts at Galina, but this time she wasn't lucky as she got hit by one of the blasts and soon she was trampled by thousands of energy blasts that Cell fired at her.

Galina collapsed to the ground staring at the clear blue sky. "D-daddy….." she said exhausted.

Cell just continued to fire energy blasts at her.

"STOP IT!!!!!!" An angry voice yelled and Cell stopped firing.

Galina weakly looked up and saw a **VERY** angry Goku standing over her. She smiled weakly up at him. "Daddy….." she said with relief.

"Here sweet heart eat this," Goku said gently to her as he lifted her head feeding her a senzu bean.

"Senzu bean….." Galina weakly said as she ate the senzu bean, but soon lost consciousness since her energy was so exhausted.

"Ah Goku," Cell said looking at his opponent.

"Yeah that's right," Goku replied as he glared at Cell.

"Right here is where the fate of the universe will be decided! So what do you think?" he asked.

Goku looked at the arena. "I don't know," he answered thoughtfully. "Looks kinda puny if it's supposed to decide all that wouldn't you say?"

Goku looked over at 21 and saw him guarding Galina like a hawk. "Sai….don't worry we'll get you back to normal." He told him and then turned his attention towards Cell. "I'll be your first opponent Cell, so leave my daughter and the people of Earth out of this until we meet in the ring. Agreed?"

Cell looked at Goku not impressed at all, and then shrugged. "Fine Goku, I agree to your ridiculous demand."

"You will pay for your crimes Cell," Goku said grimly and with that he used his instant transmission technique and left the arena.

**(_Well then Goku, you've just made my match even more interesting!_)** Cell thought to himself.

---------------------------------------------

When Galina finally came to she saw that her father was gone, thanks to the senzu bean he had given her she was all healed. Cell however was standing in the middle of his arena sulking while 21 continued to guard her.

"Where's my dad?" she asked.

"He left," answered 21. "He made Cell promise not to hurt you or anyone else until the Cell Games start, why do you think he's sulking?"

Galina just smiled. "Yup that's my dad! Always thinking of others!" she said happily.

"He'll regret it," 21 said grimly. "Cell was pretty ticked off about it, and if anyone tries to attack then they'll be in for it!"

**Authors's Notes:** Here's the latest chapter everyone, yeah I know we're pretty quick! Well everyone place your bets the Cell Games are about to start! Who will win? Goku or Cell? Or will the outcome of the Cell Games wind up just like it did in the series? Or maybe Cell will finally absorb Android 21? Find out next time and until then keep the reviews coming!


	11. Let the Games Begin

**Chapter 10: Let the Games Begin**

The nine days finally passed at last and today was the day the fate of the Earth would be decided. Cell remained in the center of his ring patiently waiting for his opponents to arrive, while 21 held Galina in his iron grip.

"Well, the big day has come at last!" said 21 grandly.

"Yes thank Kami for that!" Cell stated with relief. "The only exercise I've had apart from sparing with you 21 was destroying the Royal Army yesterday! Now **THAT** was amusing!" he added a smirk.

"Enjoy yourself while you can Cell," Galina said defiantly. "Because today my dad will stop you!"

"We'll see won't we?" Cell said to her. "And if Goku somehow **DOES** beat me I'll just absorb 21 there and become ultimately Perfect, and THEN he'll die!"

Galina just glared at him and then noticed a news reporter and camera man a little way off in the distance.

"Here we are folks," said the news reporter into his microphone while his camera man continued to film. "We're just 20 minutes away from the start of the Cell Games and by the looks of it, no one has shown up to battle for fear of losing their lives. As you can see Cell continues to stand in the middle of the ring without moving a muscle, while his android friend continues to obey Cell's every command guarding their young hostage. With not a lot of time left before the opening bell we're still waiting for the arrival of the people's grand champion, the one and only Hercule Satan!"

Everyone suddenly noticed a black car driving up to the arena. Stepping out of the car was a large man with blue eyes, black hair styled as an afro and a black moustache to match. He was wearing a champion's belt, a white cape and a loose brown shirt over some white pants.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" the reporter said grandly to his watching audience. Our great world champion Hercule is here!"

Cell and 21 just looked at Hercule unimpressed as he walked over to the arena like he owned the place.

"Listen mister you shouldn't be here," Galina said warningly to Hercule. "You're going to get yourself killed!"

"Don't worry about a thing little lady," Hercule said confidently. "I'm gonna crush Cell and that tin can friend of his with my bare hands, you know why? Cause I'm the greatest champion of the **WORLD**!!" he bellowed.

Galina shrugged. "Well I warned him…." she said to herself.

"You're going **DOWN** Cell!" Hercule said taunting him with ridiculous faces.

Galina shook her head in disbelief. "It might be a good thing if he actually gets killed today…." she said to herself again mortified by the way Hercule was acting.

"The fight hasn't even started and it looks like our great champion Hercule is already winning!" the reporter stated.

Cell looked over to the skies seeing someone else approaching the arena. He smirked as he saw Vegeta. **(_Ah Vegeta, I thought you would've learned your lesson by now._)** He thought to himself.

Galina smiled seeing Vegeta. "Alright Vegeta you made it!" she said happily.

Vegeta just sneered at her. "I'm amazed Cell let you live this long! Why Trunks cares about you is beyond me! Just stay out of my way understand?!"

"Well hello to you too…" she sighed wearily.

Hercule and the news reporter looked at Vegeta in surprise. "It looks like we have another visitor," the news reporter said to his audience. "He just came……flying in the air unexpectedly….."

"It's just one of Cell's tricks." Hercule replied.

"I'm not sure what he's doing here, so why don't we go up and ask him?" The reporter suggested walking over to Vegeta followed by his camera man. "So who are you sir?" he asked the saiyan prince. "What are you doing here? If you're here to watch the fight I'd suggest you stay out of Hercule's way."

"Quiet!" Vegeta snapped. "I've had enough of your insolence! Get out of my face!" with that he shoved the reporter and his camera man away.

Temporally thrown by Vegeta's harshness the reporter attempted to regain himself. "Well, according to my watch we're about five minutes away from the Cell Games and of course the only person who stands a chance against Cell is our World Champion Hercule!" he said looking towards Cell and 21. "What else would you expect from the great champion of the world?"

Before either android could answer the reporter, Android 16 suddenly arrived. "Well that's a surprise," Cell said in amusement. "Android 16 you're still alive and kicking, with beautiful repairs no less."

"Now…If I know the Z fighters," 21 said glancing at his watch. "They should be here any second…now!"

The moment 21 finished speaking, Cell spotted Goku and the others flying towards the arena landing nearby. "There you are Goku and just in time. I can hardly wait," he said with a laugh.

Galina smiled seeing her family and friends arrive. "Daddy!" she yelled happily and broke away from 21's grip running over to her father and hugging him.

"Galina!" Goku smiled equally happy hugging her daughter back.

Galina looked at her father a little angry. "How come you left me when you came earlier?" she asked.

"I tried to take you with me," he explained. "But Sai there was guarding you; I didn't want to risk hurting him. I knew you'd never forgive me if I did," he added.

Galina nodded her head in understanding, then she looked towards Gohan. Seeing her little brother as a super saiyan she couldn't help but pout. "Oh Gohan you're a super saiyan now too! I must've gotten the shallow end of the super saiyan gene….why can't I do it?"

"Don't worry sweetheart you will," Goku said to her reassuringly. "I've got a feeling that you will," he added.

Galina smiled at this and smiled at Trunks hugging him. "I missed you," she said.

Trunks smiled hugging her back. "I was so worried! I would have come myself if Goku hadn't stopped me," he told her.

"I know you would have," she replied and kissed him.

As Trunks kissed her back everyone suddenly saw a pink tacky helicopter land. Hercule walked over to the helicopter smiling broadly. "Great! My two top students have arrived!" he announced proudly.

Pan looked over at Hercule and smiled up at him. The reporter looked at Pan and then at the World Champion. "That little girl over there seems to like you champ," he said to Hercule.

"Of course she does," Hercule stated. "She must be one of my biggest fans and she's probably in awe getting the chance to see me in person."

**(_Yup, Mom was right about Grandpa Hercule)_** Pan thought to herself.** _(I just hope his stupidity doesn't get himself killed._)**

While Pan was thinking this, two male figures step out of the helicopter. One was very a large bald man with a beard and the other was slim with long blonde hair.

"I won't even have to lift a finger to stop you Cell!" Hercule stated proudly. "My two top students Pirozhki and Caroni will teach you the lesson you deserve!"

Goku looked at Hercule and his students in disbelief. "Uh…you guys are going to get killed if you don't stop," he said warningly.

Hearing this Cell smirked. "I'll tell you what Hercule," he said. "I'll make a deal with you, are you listening?"

"Ha!" cried Hercule. "You're making a deal with me cause you know we'll kick your sorry butt!"

Cell continued to smirk. "No I'm making a deal not because you scare me," he stated. "It's because neither you **OR** your students are worth my time! Now...IF you can beat my friend 21 here, I'll consider fighting you. Is it a deal?"

Hercule looked at 21 not at all impressed at what he saw. "That piece of junk? You got yourself a deal! Go on Caroni show him whose boss! Caroni?" Hercule called out to his student and saw that he was gone. Looking around he rolled his eyes when he saw him flirting with Galina.

Caroni handed Galina a rose. "So, how about a date after my Master takes care of Cell?" he asked her with a wink.

Galina just stared at the camera that was rolling on them. "Gee," she said doubtfully to Caroni. "It would be such a shame if you got killed in front of all these people."

"Not to worry my sweet," Caroni said with a wink. "It won't happen!" with that he turned around to face 21.

"The only place he'll be going is the emergency room once Sai gets through with him," Gohan said to the others who nodded in agreement.

"Prepare to lose!" Caroni said to 21 making a pathetic attempt to look cool.

21 just smirked. "Tell me...how fast are you Caroni?" he asked the fighter. "Because I know some pretty fancy footwork myself!" he stated.

"Oh no!" cried Trunks. "He's going to use his Stealth Jump!"

"Ok then he'll be going to the hospital in pieces," Gohan stated.

"Try not to kill him 21," instructed Cell. "Just make him look like the idiot he really is!"

"Right!" said 21 obediently so saying he quickly jumped to his right and disappeared.

Hercule and his students were very surprised at this move and so were the reporter and his camera man. Suddenly 21 reappeared at Caroni's left and punched his lights out in one swing. Hercule looked on in terrified astonishment by 21's display of sudden strength, but then he quickly regained his composure. "Oh that's just another one of Cell's tricks!" he said confidently to the reporter and his camera man.

"Do not worry Master Hercule I will squish this tin can!" cried Pirozhki and charged and 21.

"Oh please!" said 21 not at all impressed by Pirozhi's performance. This time he jumped to his left and disappeared just as he did before. Pirozhki looked around in astonishment wondering where 21 had gone to. Suddenly 21 reappeared again to Pirozkhi's right and knocked him out of the ring in seconds with one swing, just as he had done with Caroni.

"Ok that's it!" Hercule said angrily. "Now it's my turn and I'm going after you Cell!" So saying Hercule charged at Cell who just stood there waiting for him. When Hercule was in striking distance Cell just swung out one of his arms and flung him out the ring without even raising his power level.

Pan gasped at this. **(_Oh no!) _**She thought to herself.**_ (I sure hope Grandpa Hercule is alright!_)**

"Look he survived and Cell didn't even use an ounce of energy against that weakling," Piccolo observed as the astonished Hercule picked himself up from the ground.

"Well," Cell said looking at Goku. "Now that that's over, let's get this game started."

"You're on!" Goku said confidently as he walked into the arena.

"C'mon Daddy!" Galina cheered. "You can do it!"

"Yea dad, make him pay for everything he's done!" Gohan added.

"You know it's a real shame your children will witness your defeat at my hands." Cell said to Goku.

"We'll see about that." Goku replied as he got into a fighting position.

"Yes we will won't we?" Cell stated and powered up launching himself at Goku.

Goku saw Cell coming and blocked his assault easily. Soon the two warriors were fighting like crazy to no end. Each blow thrown was so precise and strong, their speed and agility were out classed. However neither warrior seemed to be giving up.

"Wow!" cried Krillin in excitement. "Look at them go!"

"C'mon dad you have to beat him!" Gohan said to himself.

"You've **GOT** to beat him Grandpa!" Pan cried. "It'll be the end of us all if you loose!"

Goku and Cell pausing from their fight reentered the ring. "Well that's enough of the warm ups time to get **SERIOUS**!" Cell said beginning to **REALLY** power up.

"Bring it on," Goku replied powering up as well and the two warriors then began to fight again **FOR REAL** this time.

"Why don't we take this tournament to the next level Goku?" Cell suggested suddenly after 5 minutes of fighting.

"Huh?" Goku asked puzzled. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that this arena is limiting our movements," Cell said powering up a LARGE energy blast in his hands. "I think we should get rid of it! I'd tell your little friends to move out of the way if I were you!" he added with an evil grin.

"**OH NO! EVERYONE OUT OF THE WAY NOW**!!" Goku yelled to the others at the top of his voice.

Quickly all the z-fighters took Goku's warning and flew out of the way just as Cell's energy blast blew up the entire arena. When the smoke and dust cleared, all that was left of the arena was one corner pillar where Android 21 was casually leaning against.

"That's much better!" Cell stated to himself.

"Then let's continue," replied Goku launching himself at Cell again. However this time around Goku's efforts weren't as good as they were when he and Cell had first started fighting. It was clear to everyone watching that the fight had really taken its toll on Goku. After a final fury of punches Goku finally powered down and looked at Cell. "I can't beat you Cell," he said to him being brutally honest. "But I know someone who can."

"Oh really?" Cell asked not impressed at all by Goku's lack of effort. "Who? Pray tell? Vegeta, Trunks, Piccolo? You can't possibly mean your daughter?" he added with a laugh.

Goku just flew over to where everyone was standing and put his hand on Gohan's shoulder. "It's you son," he said simply.

"Me?!" Gohan cried in surprised astonishment.

"Dad!" Galina exclaimed in horror. "What are you thinking?! I don't want my little brother to die!"

"He's not going to die Galina." Goku said to her confidently. "Trust me; I know he can do it!"

"But dad…." Galina protested.

Goku just winked at her and then turned back to Gohan "I believe in you Gohan. Just believe in yourself like me and you **CAN** do this, trust me!"

Gohan smiled encouraged by his dad's confidence in him. "Alright Dad," he said and then flew down to face off against Cell.

"You have got to be **KIDDING ME**!" Cell said in disbelief. "This **KID** is going to fight me?!"

"That's right!" Gohan stated powering up and attacking.

"Oh please!" Cell cried out in disbelief as he attacked Gohan giving him a hard time to fight back. "Don't insult me like this Goku!"

"Daddy!" Galina cried out in horror watching Cell beat up her little brother. "Gohan needs help, he won't last much longer against that monster!"

"Gohan!" Goku cried out to his son. "You have to use your hidden power! It's the only way to beat Cell!"

Hearing this Cell suddenly stopped fighting. "Hidden power?" he said suddenly interested. "Now why didn't you say so before? Show me!" he ordered Gohan.

"...I don't know how to..." Gohan began and suddenly he went flying back into a cliff as Cell punched him.

"Don't lie to me!" Cell yelled continuing to attack Gohan he then grabbed the boy and squeezed his body hard. Gohan screamed in agony as he heard his bones shatter. Cell dropped Gohan to the ground irritated that his attack failed to bring this 'hidden power' to the surface. "Stubborn creature!" he snapped. "You refuse to fight back despite all the pain I inflict on you!" he suddenly smirked. "Perhaps you'll respond better to the pain of your dear family and friends!" Cell then quickly flew over to where everyone was watching and snatched the senzu bean bag that Krillin had brought for emergencies. "With these out of the way I won't even have to fight them," he told Gohan smugly.

"What are you going to do?!" Gohan asked suddenly afraid.

"I'm going to do whatever it takes to make you angry and bring out your full power!" Cell answered. "If your family and friends end up dead then you can just blame yourself for being so stubborn! And you will always know that you had the chance to save them-**SOMEWHERE**." He punched Gohan hard in the face. "Saw them-**ONCE**." He punched Gohan harder this time. "Had the chance to save them-**ONCE**." He punched Gohan even harder. "And then lost it-_**FOREVER**, _it's up to you!" He punched Gohan one last time so hard it almost broke his nose.

"I cannot allow this to go on any longer!" cried Android 16 suddenly. "I must do something!" so saying he launched himself at the unsuspecting Cell grabbing him from behind and holding him in a tight grip.

"What the...?! 16? What are you **DOING**?!" Cell asked horrified that his fun was interrupted.

"I have a deadly explosive in my body placed there by Dr Gero, it was designed to explode and kill Goku should I loose to him. However I can use the bomb to self destruct and take you along with me Cell." He turned to Gohan. "I am sorry that we androids have caused so much suffering here on Earth," he then turned his attention back to Cell. "Cell! No matter how strong or 'perfect' you have become, you will not survive this explosion! You destroy life! You are a parasite to this planet and I see now that this is the best way to destroy you. Dr. Gero's sick ambition of terrorizing the world through us will ultimately be put to rest by his own creations!" 16 said starting to glow yellow in preparation to detonate himself.

"You can't 16!" Krillin yelled suddenly. "You can't detonate because your bomb was **REMOVED**!"

"**WHAT**?!" 16 exclaimed in horror.

"It's true!" confessed Krillin. "Bulma removed it back at Capsule Corp when she was repairing you!"

"Oh dear, oh dear that's not a good thing now is it?" 21 said chuckling to himself.

"If you wanted a bang 16 you should've just said so!" Cell said laughing viciously and with that he blasted 16 to pieces with a powerful energy blast behind himself.

"16!!!!!" Everyone cried out in horror.

Gohan angrily glared at Cell and attacked him, but Cell easily knocked him down again.

"I think you're almost getting through to him, he just needs a little more push!" 21 said to Cell as he grabbed onto Gohan making sure he wouldn't interfere.

"Ah yes," Cell replied looking thoughtfully at Z-fighters on the cliff counting them. "Nine of them sounds easy enough." With that Cell concentrated hard for a moment then suddenly he extended his tail and it spat out nine junior versions of himself! They were about Krillin's size with the same face, wings and eye color that Cell had. They also had the same armored body that Cell had; the only difference was they were colored blue with black spots.

Cell looked happily at his children. "Those nine on the cliff are your enemies," he said to them. "Give them pain. Kill them if it makes you happy!"

The Cell juniors nodded obediently and launched themselves at Goku and the others. Soon they were literally fighting to stay alive as Gohan watched on helplessly.

"Only Vegeta and Trunks can defend themselves," Cell said mockingly to Gohan. "Not even your father and sister can survive for long, they too will die!"

"**NOO**!!!" Gohan cried out in horror.** (_Why did you do this Dad?) _**He thought helplessly to himself.**_ (Why did you count on me so much? If you're so sure I have this power then tell me how to bring it out!……..I wanna help……I want to save you and Galina!…..But I can't!…..I don't know how!….I'm too afraid to do this alone….._)**

----------------------------------------

Even though Android 16 had lost his body, he was still alive. He looked towards Hercule who was bragging about a fake stomach ache so that he didn't have to fight, Caroni, Pirotzhki, the news reporter and the camera man who were hiding behind a large boulder dead scared.

"Please help me….." 16 said looking at Hercule.

Hercule and the others looked on at Android 16 afraid since he had no body.

"Take me to the area where the others are fighting. Please it is for the good of the Earth." 16 pleaded.

"You must be insane!" Hercule bellowed. "Cell and his little minions are out there!"

"Yeah that's right!" The news reporter stated. "We can't let our champ go out there in a dangerous mess!" He told 16.

16 just smiled. "I thought you would be eager to help the planet. You are its greatest champion are you not?"

"Hercule is the greatest champion of man kind! That doesn't include monsters like you and Cell!" The news reporter snapped at 16.

"Hey shut up!" Hercule snapped at the reporter. "They are monsters, but that doesn't mean I can't beat them with my bare hands!" He stated and then held his stomach pretending to be in pan. "I just need a doctor first…."

16 continued to smile. "Help me champion…." He said.

"Hercule! Don't listen to him! He's heartless!" The news reporter said.

"And he has not a body!" Pirotzhki exclaimed.

"Yes that what happens when you get too close to Cell." Caroni stated.

"Enough!" Hercule yelled walking over to Android 16's head. "I will help you." He said and then picked up 16's head.

The others just looked on in shock. "You have to stop you'll get killed!" The news reporter told Hercule.

Hercule looked back and glared at the reporter. "Leave me alone! All these no bodies out there and even now a KID is fighting Cell! It would be shameful of a world champion to run away!" He stated and then looked at 16. "Will it be ok if I took you somewhere close?" He asked.

16 smiled. "Yes, thank you…" He answered.

------------------------------------

Cell smirked looking at Gohan. (_One more push is all he needs!)_ He thought and looked at his Cell juniors. "Alright children play time is over! You can KILL them now!" he commanded.

"**NO**!!!!!!!!!" yelled Gohan.

Suddenly Hercule threw Android 16's head towards where Gohan, Cell, and 21 were standing.

"Android 16…." Gohan said.

"Gohan," 16 said gently. "Let it go. It is not a sin to fight for the right cause. There are those who words alone will not reach. Cell is such a being. I know how you feel Gohan, you are gentle, and you do not like to hurt. I know because I too have learned these feelings, but it is because you cherish life so much that you must protect it."

"It's so nice of you to help 16," Cell said mockingly. "But I plan on doing this my way!"

16 smiled gently looking up at Gohan. "Please….drop your restraints….protect the life I loved!" 16 said urgently. "You have the strength, my scanner sensed it. Just let it go…." Just as 16 finished saying this Cell stomped on his head shattering it to pieces.

Cell smirked at the horrified look on Gohan's face. "Yet another fighter you could've saved," he said mockingly.

**(_16….you loved life….you gave everything up to save it and you were just an android. I let you die. I can't do that….AND I WONT WATCH THIS ANYMOOORRRREEEE!!!!!!_)** Gohan screamed in his mind as he unleashed his hidden power at last.

21 quickly let go of Gohan when he did that. "Ah! I think we got through to him," he said to Cell.

Gohan glared angrily at Cell. "You made me do this! Now you're going to PAY!" He yelled attacking all nine Cell juniors and destroying them within seconds. He then set his sights on Cell snatching the senzu bean bag and tossing it over to his older sister before Cell knew what was happening.

"Wow...Gohan...guess you weren't kidding dad maybe he can beat Cell." Galina said looking at her father.

Goku just smiled proudly watching his son fight.

Gohan proceeded to attack Cell giving him the beating of a life time showing no mercy at all and letting him suffer for what he did to his family and friends. When he finished he punched Cell **HARD** in the stomach, and the bio android suddenly held his mouth almost like he was going to throw up.

"Cell doesn't look so good," Krillin said to Galina.

"Yeah it looks like he's going to be sick!" Galina replied.

Slowly, very slowly, Cell spat out 18. Everyone was in shock as they saw this unexpected event. "It's Android 18!" Krillin exclaimed. "I thought she was a goner!"

As soon as Cell finished spitting out 18 he went back down to his second form; he knew very well that he wasn't a match for Gohan now.

"It's over Cell!" Gohan said in triumph. "You've lost!"

"Not quite!" Cell stated suddenly getting larger like a balloon. "I myself have an explosive bomb in my system like 16 had! I'll detonate it and take you all with me!" he said letting out an evil laugh.

"He's going to destroy the Earth!" Piccolo yelled.

"Someone has to come up with a plan!" cried Yamcha panicking.

Goku watched on and then looked at his daughter and friends. "I have a way," he said to everyone. "I'll use my instant transmission to take Cell to King Kai's planet and let him explode there. It's the only way!"

"What?! Daddy you can't...you won't have enough time to get back!" Galina said with tears in her eyes.

"I know that sweetheart but it's the only way," Goku said kissing Galina's forehead making her cry more. "Be a good girl won't you?" He turned to Trunks. "Trunks? Take good care of her won't you?"

"I promise you that I will Goku," Trunks said solemnly.

Goku smiled and took one last look at everyone with him. "Goodbye my friends," he said and then used his instant transmission to teleport himself to where Gohan, 21, and Cell were.

"**NO GRANDPA**!!!" Pan screamed.

"Daddy!" Gohan said in astonishment as Goku reappeared in front of them.

Goku smiled at his son. "Hey, you put up a good fight Gohan. I'm proud of you," He told his son. "Take care of your mother and sister for me, they need you." Goku took one last look at Gohan and patted his head. "Good bye my son..." he said and used his instant transmission taking himself and Cell to King Kai's planet.

"Well that's one way to get rid of Goku!" 21 said laughing to himself.

Tears fell out of Gohan's eyes. He was too stunned to even notice 21 was standing there let alone listen to what he was saying.

Galina walked over to her little brother and put her hand on his shoulder.

Gohan looked at his older sister with a tear stricken face. "Oh Galina! What have I done?!" he wailed holding her and crying.

"How touching!" 21 said emotionlessly.

Galina ignored the android and put her arms around her little brother crying along with him.

"Sai, leave them alone!" yelled Pan.

"Who is this Sai everyone keeps mentioning? 21 asked irritability. "Besides I won't have to do a thing!"

-------------------------------

Meanwhile in the other world floating on Snake Way were Goku, King Kai and his friends the monkey Bubbles, and the green grasshopper Gregory.

"**GOKU HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME!?** I didn't deserve to die like that!!" King Kai yelled furiously at Goku.

"I'm sorry King Kai but it was the only way to save the Earth," Goku said apologetically rubbing the back of his head.

"Well then if Cell blew himself up where is he?" King Kai asked looking around.

Goku looked around Snake Way and saw no sign of Cell at all. "Yeah you're right I don't see Cell anywhere." he said.

"Oh no!" cried King Kai. "Oh no...when Cell blew himself up he should've been sent to the great snake way with us! That means he's still alive!" he exclaimed.

"Alive?!" Goku cried out in horror as he realized what that meant.

--------------------------------

"It's not fair!" Galina cried. "Daddy why did you have to do that...?!"

"He did it because he was a sentimental idiot my dear!" 21 told her. "It's his greatest weakness!"

Galina and Gohan glared at 21. "Don't talk that way about our dad!" she yelled to him.

"Well it's not like he's going to care, is he?" 21 said carelessly.

Galina clenched her fists getting angry, but she stopped because those harsh words were coming from her best friend.

"Can't do it huh?" asked 21. "Too bad."

"She can't but I can!" Gohan yelled and charged at 21, but he soon stopped as heavy winds and dust clouds suddenly surrounded everyone.

"What's going on….?" Galina asked Gohan scared.

Just then an energy beam was fired through the dust and clouds aimed right at her. "Galina! Watch out!" yelled Gohan.

Trunks quickly flew down and pushed Galina away seconds before the energy beam was about to hit her. The blast missed her but it went straight through Trunks instead, going right through him.

"Well looks like I was a little off," Cell said as he re emerged from the dust clouds in his perfect form.

Galina stood there in shock, horrified as to what just happened. "**TRUNKS**!!!!" she screamed out running over to him. "Trunks, wake up! Wake up! **PLEASE** wake up! You can't leave me too..." she said sobbing and hugging his dead body. "I love you..." she whispered.

"That's too bad!" Cell said to Galina. "I was trying to kill you!" he then turned his attention to Gohan his face going as black as thunder. "As you can see I am back and I don't need Android 18 to remain perfect anymore! Now I'm going to make you all **SUFFER** for my humiliation! But being perfect isn't nearly enough, I need to go **FURTHER**! 21!" He commanded. "Come here now!"

21 obediently obeyed and walked over to Cell.

"Alright Gohan you showed me your true power; now I show you mine!" Cell yelled to him. So saying he opened up his tail and absorbed 21 into himself.

"SAI!!!!!" Pan screamed in horror.

The others all looked at Cell in terror as he went through his **FINAL** massive change! His body glowed and morphed getting larger and longer as he changed, his wings also got longer and divide up into fours and so did his arms! Cell's power **SKYROCKETED** at an enormous rate going **HIGHER** than Gohan's! When the glow faded Ultimate Perfect Cell stood before them. He was twelve feet tall and his green spotted armor had molded into his very body making him look more bug-like than ever, on the end of his feet he had nasty looking claws. He had **FOUR** sets of powerful looking arms that had **VERY** nasty looking wrist blades on them. He also had four **VERY** long and powerful looking wings to go with his arms. But his face had changed most of all his helmet like head had molded over his face covering it and his eyes were all bulgy and pink like a giant fly's.

"AH! Now **THIS** is perfection!" Cell roared in triumph.

Galina however didn't care at how powerful Cell had become. She got up and glaring at Cell with hatred.

"Galina? What are you doing?!" Gohan asked his sister as she started to walk towards Cell. "You can't attack Cell like that! Not now! He'll kill you!"

Galina ignored her little brother's warning and glared at Cell. "You've killed enough for one day! I won't stand here and watch helplessly as you hurt my little brother and friends! You've already taken away my father and someone that my heart holds dear and now** MY BEST FRIEND**! So its time **YOU** experience what **DEATH IS**!!!" she yelled.

Cell just looked at Galina not impressed. "You're eager to die too I see! So be it!" he said firing an energy blast at Galina.

"**GALINA NO**!" Gohan yelled as he saw the energy blast hit her.

Cell laughed unmoved by this site. "That's three saiyans taken care of, three more to….**WHAT**?!" he exclaimed sensing Galina's power level suddenly increasing. As the smoke cleared away Galina stood there transformed as a super saiyan! She slowly opened her eyes. Her eyes had the same look as her father's when he went into battle. Filled with determination.

**Authors' Notes**: Phew! Here you have it folks chapter 10. Yeah we know this was one our most intense chapters yet. Will the good guys be able to defeat Cell now that he's in his ultimate perfect form? And what about Sai? What do you think is going to happen to him? Find out on the next chapter. Till then keep the reviews coming!


	12. Save the World Already!

**Chapter 11: Save the World Already! **

"Are you done yet Cell?!" Galina asked not at all impressed by the dramatic change he had just gone through.

Meanwhile Gohan continued to watch his older sister to face off against Cell with mounting horror. "Galina, what are you thinking?!" he yelled. "Cell will kill you, don't fight him!"

Suddenly Piccolo put a hand on young the young demi saiyan's shoulder to stop him from saying anything further. "You don't have to worry anymore Gohan," he calmly said to him. "I know this may be hard for you to believe, but your sister CAN handle Cell."

"What?!" Gohan exclaimed in astonishment. "But Cell's in his ultimate form! He's even STRONGER than me now! How can Galina possibly beat him?!"

Piccolo looked at Galina and then back at Gohan. "Look at your sister closely Gohan," he said quietly. "Can you see the look in Galina's eyes? She's so determined and focused now, that's how I KNOW she can defeat Cell and end this nightmare once and for all."

Gohan looked carefully at his older sister and saw the look in her eyes. It was the same look that their father Goku had. He had once given Frieza on Namek the same exact look when he had first transformed into a super saiyan. "Piccolo you're right!" he said excitedly. "Galina really CAN beat Cell!" Raising his voice he shouted "Go get him sis! Make Cell pay for all the damage that he's done!"

Galina smiled at this support, but she never took her eyes off Cell for a second. "Don't worry Gohan I intend to," she stated defiantly.

Cell just laughed at this statement. "Foolish little girl, you think you can actually defeat me?!" he roared. "I'll make sure you end up DEAD, just like your father and Trunks!"

Galina angrily clenched her fists at this statement, she hated being constantly reminded of what she had already lost.

"Oh my Kami!" Pan suddenly gasped. "Look at Trunks! He's still moving!" Everyone looked back to see that Trunks was indeed alive, just barely hanging on to life by a thread.

"Hang on Trunks!" Gohan yelled and flew over to help him. When he got there and saw how badly damaged Trunks was by Cell's blast he was horrified. "He's in real bad shape guys," he called back to the others in a shaky voice. "I don't think he's going to make it!" As he spoke Trunks gave one last feeble gasp, closed his eyes and then lay still.

That terrible site cut through Vegeta's heart like a sharp knife. "Trunks…..my son…." he stammered.** (_Kakarott_ _this is all your fault!_)** Vegeta thought angrily screaming to himself. **(_How could I have let this happen to my son? He has sacrificed everything for me and I have done nothing but ignore him! I won't give up on him! There is still time to change things! Cell has crossed me for the last time! He has tricked me in battle, mocked my saiyan ancestry, but THIS! This time he has gone too far! He will pay the ultimate price for what he has done to MY SON!_)**

Cell meanwhile was smirking to himself especially when he saw the hurt look on Galina's face. "What's wrong Galina?" he asked mockingly. "Did I touch a nerve? Afraid that you'll die like Goku and Trunks?"

"No Cell I won't die," Galina replied still glaring at him. "But I can't say the same for you though!" she suddenly yelled and was about to fly at Cell and attack him, but Vegeta suddenly got in her way.

"Vegeta?!" Krillin exclaimed in horror. "What does he think he's doing?!"

Vegeta charged up the most powerful blast he could and fired it right at Cell, then he began to continuously fire smaller energy blasts at Cell without giving him a chance to fight back. Finally after a couple more blasts were thrown at Cell, Vegeta stopped to catch his breath. "It's over…." he stated exhaustedly.

Cell however was FAR from defeated, and to prove it he emerged from the dust and smoke without so much as a scar on him. "You're wrong Vegeta!" he yelled. "It's over when I SAY it's over!" With that he smacked the exhausted saiyan prince into the ground with a sickening crack. "And NOW it's over!" He quickly powered up a large attack and fired it right at his helpless opponent. Unfortunaly for Cell he forgot about Galina, she quickly flew over and knocked the blast away from Vegeta before it was able to hit him.

"I won't let you hurt my friends anymore Cell!" she yelled. "As long as I have breath in my body I will fight and stop you!"

Cell glared at her then smirked holding up the computer disk that held 21's memory. "Since I have absorbed 21 I don't need this anymore! See if you can catch it before I destroy it!" he stated. So saying Cell casually threw the disk away and fired an energy blast at it.

Galina quickly jumped up grabbed the disk and smacked the blast away within seconds of Cell firing it. "No more games Cell!" she yelled and tossed the disk to Pan who caught it.

"I'm not playing games my dear," Cell said calmly. "I'm going to take great personal pleasure in breaking every bone in your body AND especially GOHAN'S!" he suddenly shouted.

"That is if I don't destroy you first!" Galina stated defiantly getting ready to fight and finish the android monster once and for all.

"I DON'T think that's possible!" Cell stated and began to power up again making the Earth shake with fear.

"He's too strong!" Gohan yelled.

"He's going to kill us all!" Pan stated with fear.

However the sudden burst of power Cell was emitting didn't even faze or intimidate Galina at all. She just stared down at the android waiting for her chance to attack him. "Is that all you've got?" she asked.

"No, I've got THIS!" Cell yelled. He suddenly disappeared and then reappeared right in front of Galina and punched her in the face HARD!

Galina however was able to regain control of herself and she then punched Cell HARDER making him fly through a cliff. Galina knew Cell wasn't beaten that easily and sure enough he flew back to her, grabbed her with his two extra hands and started to furiously punch her with his other set of hands. Galina just gave Cell a massive kick to the stomach making him let go of her in a hurry, she was about to attack him again when she noticed that Cell had vanished.

"He's gone!" Piccolo exclaimed.

"Where'd he go?" Gohan wondered.

Galina just stood there ready to fire a Kamehameha wave at Cell the second he reappeared. When Cell did reappear he had TWO Kamehameha attacks ready to go in both sets of his hands! Undeterred Galina fired her one blast at Cell hoping that her attack would be powerful enough to defeat him.

"So this is how you want to die? So be it!" Cell roared and fired both attacks at her. The blasts collided with each other with no sign of giving in. Galina continued to hold her own against both of Cell's combined attacks as the entire planet started to rumble and crack due to the blasts.

"WHAT?! This is NUTS!!!!!! I'm at Ultimate Perfection and she's beating me?!" Cell exclaimed and he increased his attacks power.

"Keep it up Galina!" Gohan cheered for his older sister "You can beat him!"

"I know I can Gohan!" Galina replied continuing to increase her attack.

"Oh no you DON'T!!!" Cell roared increasing both of his blasts to maximum. Cell's attack pushed Galina back and she fell to one knee, but she continued to hold on to her attack.

"That's right on your knees!" Cell laughed. "I want you **BEGGING FOR MERCY**!!" he roared.

"Hang in there Galina! I'm coming!" Gohan yelled and flew over to aid his older sister.

"Gohan! Come back!" yelled Pan. Gohan ignored Pan and fired a blast at Cell in order to distract him from concentrating on his attack. However despite this Cell continued to keep his attack going.

"Foolish boy! Looks like I'll have to kill you now instead!" Cell yelled and tossed Gohan aside with his energy.

"Gohan!" Galina cried out a she saw her little brother crash to the ground.

"If Gohan can't stop me," Cell roared in triumph. "What makes you think you can!?"

Hearing this Galina looked down. "Maybe Cell's right...I can't beat him…..The odds are against me……He's just too powerful….." she said to herself and shut her eyes in defeat.

Suddenly Goku's voice called out to Galina in her mind. "_Now I know I didn't_ _teach my little girl to give up_," he said cheerfully.

Galina gasped. "Daddy….?" she whispered.

"_That's right sweet heart it's me,"_ Goku said with a smile. _"I'm talking to you telepathically, thanks to King Kai."_

"Daddy….I can't beat Cell, he's…..he's too strong….Even as a super saiyan I'm pathetic….I'm letting you, Trunks, and everyone else down!" she said sadly.

"_You're only letting us down by talking like that!"_ Goku said sternly to his daughter. Then his voice became more supportive _"You can do this honey, just believe in yourself! We all do and that's why we're all here with you!" _

"This is where you** DIE**!!!" Cell roared as he pushed Galina's blast towards her.

Gohan now recovered from his attack got up from the ground and saw Cell's attack greatly overpowering Galina's. "Come on Galina don't give up!" he shouted to her. "We believe in you! We know you can beat him! Do it for Dad, Trunks and Sai!"

Galina looked at Cell's attack overpowering her own blast, and finally came to her senses. "Daddy, Trunks, Sai……you three never gave up on me……and I won't give up on you three, OR the Earth!" she yelled and released all her remaining energy into her attack.

To Cell's horror his attack was suddenly being pushed all the way back towards him! "**No**!!!!!!!" he roared angrily. "**This isn't happening**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"**THIS ENDS NOW**!!!!!" Galina yelled releasing her remaining energy into her attack and firing it at Cell. "**KA ME HA ME HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**"

"**OH NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"** Cell screamed as he slowly started to disintegrate. As Cell disintegrated Android 21, who had been jarred loose from Cell's body when Galina's attack had finally hit, was suddenly spat out from his tail and sent flying to the edge of the battlefield. Cell himself let out one last anguished roar as the blast engulfed his body and destroyed him completely.

Stopping her attack Galina weakly smiled to her friends proud of her victory. "I ...did….. it..." she said exhaustedly and then collapsed to the ground.

"Galina!" Gohan cried and ran over to his older sister followed by everyone else.

"I can't believe it!" Krillin said in disbelief. "Galina actually beat Cell!"

"And she saved Sai too!" Pan said happily as she picked up the unconscious Android 21.

Gohan couldn't help but smile at this. "Yeah that's my sister for you!" he said proudly and then looked at Galina. Even though she was unconscious tears were falling from her eyes. Gohan smiled. "Don't worry sis," he said quietly to her. "We'll get Trunks back you'll see," and with that he picked her up.

--------------------------------

When Galina finally woke up she found herself at Kami's lookout with Gohan and the others looking over her.

"Hey there hero!" Gohan said proudly.

Galina smiled weakly. "Hey there little bro…." she said still exhausted.

"You were fantastic! Even better than me I think!" he told her.

"Aww thanks Gohan!" Galina said as Dende started to heal her. "But I owe this fight to you guys and Daddy."

Gohan looked at his older sister confused. "Huh? Dad? What are you talking about sis? I didn't see him."

"He was there Gohan," Galina said with a smile. "He was giving me advice on how to stop Cell. I just had to believe in myself and all of you, that's how I was able to beat him. We defeated Cell together," she told him as Dende finished healing her.

"There you are all healed," chimed the young Namek.

"Thanks Dende," Galina smiled and then she noticed that the others have brought 18, 21, and Trunks with them. Trunks was still dead while 18 and 21 were out cold.

"We'll summon Shenron right after I heal 18 and Sai," Dende said and he walked over and healed 18 completely within a few seconds. Once he was finished 18 got up with a start and looked at everyone.

"What happened?" she asked. "What's going on?"

"You don't have anything to worry about anything 18," Gohan said reassuringly. "My sister beat Cell."

18 looked at Galina. "SHE beat Cell?" she said in astonishment.

"She sure did and if you're not careful she might just destroy you too!" Pan told her.

"Hey no ones going to destroy anyone," Krillin said sternly. "Cell's gone now, so we can all be friends!"

"You should thank Krillin 18," said Piccolo. "He stayed right by your side after Cell spat you out."

Krillin blushed at this. "I mean….well…..it was nothing……I mean…..I enjoyed it….I mean….I couldn't leave you there," he stammered.

"Oh I get it!" Gohan suddenly said out loud. "Krillin, you have a crush on Android 18!"

Krillin quickly bopped Gohan on the head. "Thanks a lot Gohan…." he said.

"What?!" Yamcha said in astonishment. "Krillin how could you!?"

"You do remember she's an android don't you?" asked Tien.

18 just looked on unimpressed as she heard this conversation. "Expect me to fall at your feet now Krillin? Big strong boy rescues me so I'm yours forever? Well guess again!" she yelled and walked over to Pan and 21.

"I'd better heal Sai now," said Dende and walked over to the unconscious android.

"Dende!" Gohan said warningly. "Don't heal Sai just yet; he may attack us up here if he's all powered up again. Let's wait until we get back to Capsule Corp and Bulma works out how to restore his memory from that computer disk."

"Oh yeah..." said Dende. "That might be a good idea."

"Why are you bothering to heal these freaks?" Vegeta said angrily. "They don't deserve mercy especially after all the damage they've caused!"

"Give them a break Vegeta," Galina said wearily. "They were only following Dr Gero's orders," she then looked at Dende. "Alright Dende summon Shenron so we can fix the damage Cell has done."

Dende quickly gathered the dragon balls which Goku had retrieved a few days earlier before the Cell Games had started. "Eternal dragon by your name I summon you," he called out. "Arise Shenron!"

The seven mystical dragon balls began to glow and the skies became pitch black and a enormously long scaly green dragon with red eyes emerged from the depths of the dragon balls.

"Remember everyone," Dende reminded them. "We can make two wishes with Shenron now."

"You have awakened me what is your first wish?" Shenron asked in his deep voice which boomed through the skies like thunder.

"We wish to bring back all the good people that Cell has killed," replied Dende.

Shenron's red eyes began to glow for a few minutes then stopped. "Your wish has been granted," he stated.

Galina happily smiled as she saw Trunks slowly open his eyes and sit up. "TRUNKS!" she cried and ran to him knocking him back down again as she hugged him crying with tears of joy. "Oh Trunks….." she sobbed.

Trunks smiled and gently hugged Galina back, stroking her hair to calm her down. "It's alright Galina...I'm here..." he told her.

"I wish you could've seen Galina in action Trunks," Gohan said excitedly to him. "When she saw you get killed she transformed into a super saiyan and ended up kicking Cell's butt!"

"There wasn't any doubt in mind that she couldn't do it," Trunks said with a smile.

Galina could help but smile back. "I know you didn't hear this when you were dieing," she confessed to him. "But...I said I loved you."

"Galina," Trunks said happily. "I've always loved you," and he kissed her sweetly and soundly. Galina lovingly returned the kiss while the others, aside from Vegeta and Piccolo, cheered on happily. After a few minutes Galina and Trunks pulled away from each other blushing like mad.

"What is your second wish?" Shenron asked impatiently.

Galina looked at Gohan, who nodded his head. "We wish to bring our dad Goku back!" she said.

"Your wish cannot be granted," replied Shenron. "The one known as Goku has already been brought back once by my powers and refuses to return."

"WHAT?!" Everyone exclaimed in astonishment. "But we really want him to come back!" Galina cried to the mighty dragon.

Suddenly Goku spoke to everyone through King Kai in the other world _"Its ok you guys I've decided to stay, all I seem to do is put Earth in danger. If I stay here that can't happen, besides I think its better this way."_

"But Daddy……" Galina said looking ready to cry. "Whose gonna walk me down the aisle when I get married...?" she asked upset.

"_Don't worry Galina I'll be there!"_ Goku chuckled._ "When you're ready to get married I'll ask for permission from King Yemma or King Kai to see you, they'll understand!"_

"But it won't be the same without you..." Galina pouted.

"Yea dad we'll miss you and what do we tell mom?" asked Gohan.

"_Tell her it's all for the best,"_ replied Goku gently._ "Besides you've got Sai back, and he'll need you guys more than you need me."_

"You're right daddy," Galina said pulling herself together. "It looks like we're going to have to wish for something else then."

"_I knew you'd understand_," Goku said happily. "_Take care you guys and I'll see you all soon!_" he said to the others.

"Love you daddy!" Galina called out.

"It looks like I'm the man of the house now!" Gohan smiled.

"_You sure are Gohan, don't let me down!" _Goku told him.

"Oh I won't!" replied Gohan.

"_I love you guys, I've got to go now so take care!"_ Goku told everyone.

"Bye dad!" Gohan and Galina called out as Goku's voice faded.

"Great, so what do we wish for then?" Yamcha asked once Goku had gone.

"I have a wish," said Galina as she looked at Trunks and then at the dragon. "Shenron," she asked. "Can you change the events in the future where Trunks came from and revive everyone that died there? I know this is asking a lot but can you do it?"

"I cannot grant your wish as it is beyond my powers," Shenron said to her.

"Oh…" Galina said looking a little disappointed. She then looked at Trunks. "I'm sorry Trunks….I tried," she said sadly.

"It's alright you did your best," Trunks replied with a smile. "It just means we'll just have to save the future the old fashion way."

"So what do we wish for then?" asked Gohan.

"I have a wish!" said Krillin suddenly and looked up at Shenron. "I wish for you to remove the explosives from the androids bodies!"

Everyone looked at Krillin as if he were mad. "Krillin are you sure you know what your doing?" Gohan asked.

"Absolutely!" replied Krillin. "The androids deserve a second chance now don't they? I mean you're going to give Sai one."

The mighty dragon's eyes which had been glowing the entire time during this conversation suddenly stopped. "Your wish has been granted," he announced. "Now that two wishes have been granted I must bid you farewell," and with that Shenron disappeared in a flash of light as the dragon balls scattered themselves across the planet.

"Hey what's the deal here?" Trunks asked Krillin. "How come you're so bent on helping those androids?"

"Well…." Krillin stammered. "I guess it's cause I…..I like Android 18," he answered blushing like a rose. "Dr. Gero's the one who turned her into an android and she really hasn't done anything wrong now has she?"

Android 18 couldn't help but smile at Krillin for that complement.** (_Gosh he really is nice after all…_)** she thought to herself.

"I understand you helping Android 18 Krillin," said Galina. "But why would you want to help 17?" she asked shuddering at what the android had tried to do to her when he first met her here and in the future.

"Well…" Krillin said nervously. "Once we get Sai's memories back I'm sure he'll want to be with Pan. So I thought that giving those two a fresh start would be a nice thing since everyone's so afraid of them."

18's smile faded at this and she frowned at Krillin. "If you think you've won my heart because of that stupid wish your sadly mistaken!" she yelled to him.

"So much for gratitude…" Krillin sighed sadly lowering his head.

"But..." 18 continued as her hard look softened. "It was really nice of you to do that so…thanks."

Krillin looked up at her surprised. "You mean you're not mad at me?" he asked.

"No…not really," 18 answered.

"Well then," he asked. "Would you like to come over and join us?"

"No thanks…." replied 18 and then and looked at Sai. "I know you'll be in good hands 21. I hope you won't forget me because I certainly won't forget you," she said and giving him one last kiss on the cheek she flew off with Krillin smiling at her as she left.

"Well now," Galina said briskly. "I suggest we go back to Capsule Corp and help out Sai!

"Yeah let's go," said Gohan in agreement. With that he carefully picked up Sai with Pan's help and flew off to Capsule Corp, with everyone else in tow.

----------------------------------------

At Capsule Corp Bulma was teaching Baby Trunks how to walk. "C'mon Trunks you can do it," she cheered to her son.

The baby saiyan stood up and wobbled dangerously as he tried to walk on his own.

"That's it," Bulma smiled proudly. "You're almost doing it."

As she spoke the young baby saiyan put his foot forward and then fell to the ground and pouted ready to cry.

"Aww its ok Trunks," Bulma said to her son as she picked him up. "I guess you're still too young to walk on your own," as she finished saying this she looked up to see everyone arriving.

"Bulma we really need your help!" Gohan said urgently. "We need you to help us get Sai's memories back."

"Sure I'll give it a shot," Bulma replied and looked at Baby Trunks who had begun to squirm in her arms. "Alright Trunks I'll put you down now," she said and put the baby saiyan gently on the ground. As soon as Baby Trunks was on the ground free from his mothers arms he began crawling towards Galina.

"I think he wants you to hold him again Galina," Trunks said to her.

"It sure looks like it," she said with a smile and then kneeled so that she could pick him up. Suddenly Baby Trunks stood up and started to WALK the rest of the way over to her.

"Well would you look at that!" Bulma said in astonishment. "How cute! If I didn't know any better, I'd think he was trying to impress you Galina."

"Aww come here!" Galina said happily as she picked up Baby Trunks. "You're growing up so fast aren't you little guy?"

Baby Trunks happily gurgled and cuddled up to Galina, while Galina smiled and held him.

"Now what about Sai's memories?" Bulma asked. "Where are they?"

"Right here Bulma," said Pan as she handed her the computer disk which contained Sai's memories.

Bulma examined the disk carefully. "Hmm…..I wonder how Dr. Gero managed to do this?" she wondered to herself.

"I guess we're about to find out," replied Pan.

"Let's take Sai to my lab," Bulma said to everyone.

Gohan and Trunks carefully carried Sai to Bulma's lab while the others followed. Galina meanwhile was still outside holding Baby Trunks and it looked like the baby saiyan wanted to play. Galina down looked at the infant sadly. "I'm sorry Trunks I can't play right now," she said to him. "Sai needs me."

Baby Trunks looked up at Galina and pouted.

"Aww Trunks….that's not fair!" she cried. "Oh ok," she said giving up. "I guess I can play with you for a little while."

Baby Trunks smiled at this giving off another gurgle of delight. Galina smiled at this and then saw Vegeta arrive. "Hey Vegeta," she said with a smile.

"Just what are you doing with my son?" Vegeta asked her with deep frown.

Galina blinked. "Uh….I'm just holding him…" she answered.

"I can see that, but why? He lets no one but that woman hold him, so what's so special about you?" he sneered at her.

Galina looked at Vegeta slightly hurt and insulted. "Excuse me?" she asked but then they both heard Baby Trunks crying. "Aww it's ok Trunks don't cry," she said and rocked him gently back and forth. "It looks like someone needs their mommy," she said and then went inside Capsule Corp while Vegeta continued to glare at her retreating back.

-------------------------------

Galina entered Bulma's lab still carrying Baby Trunks. Bulma herself was working on her computer, while the others were watching over her shoulder. Meanwhile Pan was watching the unconscious Sai who was lying on the lab table hooked up to the computer Bulma was working on.

"How's it going everyone?" Galina asked as she entered the lab.

"I just managed to decode the files on this disk and I'm trying to download them," Bulma answered still typing diligently away not taking her eyes off the computer screen.

"Let's hope this disk will get Sai back to normal," said Gohan then stopped dead as the screen cleared to show Dr. Gero on the screen in his lab.

"_File Report Number 1,"_ Gero said formally into the camera. _"An unexpected bonus has been found near my lab today to understand see the attached video recording."_

Bulma played back the recording while everyone watched on in silence. The tape showed Sai and Pan training in the forest 3 years earlier somewhere near where Gero's mountain lab had been located. "_You've got some pretty good moves there Pan!_" Sai said complimenting his young partner.

Pan couldn't help but smile at this complement. _"Well you're pretty good you're self Sai!"_ she replied.

Sai blushed at this and Pan giggled seeing how embarrassed he was. Suddenly there was a sudden rumble of thunder and the sky got dark and cloudy real fast.

"_Uh oh, looks like rain?"_ Sai said looking up worriedly. _"Shall we go in?" _he asked.

"_Ah it's just a little rain Sai,"_ Pan replied casually. _"It won't hurt us."_

Suddenly a HUGE thunderbolt came out of the heavens from nowhere and it struck Sai down where he stood burning him to a crisp in seconds.** _"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_** he screamed out in agony and collapsed smoking to the ground.

"_Oh my Kami,** SAI**!!!"_ Pan gasped. _"Hang on! I'll get some senzu beans! Just don't move!" _she yelled and quickly flew off as fast as she could

As soon as Pan had gone there was a rustling in the bushes nearby and Dr Gero emerged. For a moment the evil scientist looked at Sai's motionless smoking body and smiled evilly, yet happily. He walked over to Sai and bent to check his pulse. _"Hmm...a beat every three seconds_," he said quietly to himself. _"You might just prove useful to me!"_ and with that statement Gero quickly, but carefully picked up Sai and carried him off into the forest.

Everyone who was watching the tape continued to look on in horrified silence at the next scene.

The tape now showed an unconscious Sai in a large glass tank filled with blue liquid, he was naked and had several multicolored wires connected to his body. As for Dr Gero himself he was standing in front of the camera watching the tank, waiting for Sai to wake up. Slowly Sai opened his eyes to see Gero, the lab and the position he was now in. "_What the--?! What's going on?!!" _Sai yelled angrily_. "Why am I floating in a tank with no clothes on?! What's with these wires?!! And who the HFIL are you?! I demand an explanation!"_

"_I'll be only to happy to answer your questions young man,"_ Gero said with a chuckle. _"Allow me to introduce myself! I am Dr Gero and I have been watching you closely for sometime. The way you react around other people, around your adopted family member's, etcetera. I thought that you would be a perfect specimen for my projects!"_

Sai just glared menacingly at Gero as he continued his explanations.

"_So far everything is going along smoothly!"_ said Gero glancing at a nearby computer terminal._ "The new bones and skin I gave you seem to be working fine. Your body was badly damaged by the lightening strike, so I replaced you skin with an artificial skin plastic. As for your bones I replaced them with a new metal I discovered myself I call it Geronium, in honor of myself! It is 50 times harder than diamonds, which is more than enough to stand up to Goku!"_

As Gero spoke a pair wrist blades come out of Sai's right hand, he looked at them in horrified astonishment.

Pan looked at this horrible scene with tears in her eyes she continued to watch.

"Pan…." Gohan said worried and put a hand on her shoulder, which she gripped for support.

While this was happening the tape continued to play on, now the screen showed Gero checking his computer more carefully monitoring Sai's life signs. _"According to my computer_," he stated._ "The injections I put into your body are working faster than I had originally thought, but that's just fine!"_

"_What the heck are you talking about?!!"_ Sai asked angrily. _"Injections, what injections?!!"_ Suddenly Sai winced in pain that suddenly hit him right in the stomach and on reflex he doubled over in the tank. _"**OH KAMI!!!!! THAT HURTS!!!!!!!!!!!!!"** _he screamed and began to thrash about, pulling the wires and kicking the glass.

"_Don't worry,"_ Gero said calmly ignoring Sai's pain. "_That'll just be the combined Z fighter D.N.A in your body taking its effect on you."_

"_You **MONSTER**!"_ Sai yelled before he sank to the bottom of the tank moaning in pain.

"_Welcome aboard Android 21," _Gero stated with a proud evil smile_. "Now that you're almost finished I'll just erase your memory, can't let you remember your friends can I? That would make you weak! Once that's done then I can go on with my **OTHER **project!"_ Just as he finished speaking the tape ended leaving everyone horrified.

"I should've been there to stop Gero taking Sai away!" Pan yelled crying her eyes out breaking the silence.

"Pan...it's alright don't cry…" Galina said to her and comfortingly hugged her. "You couldn't have known," she whispered in her ear.

"I found Sai's memory you guys," Bulma said suddenly. "I'll download it right now."

"See Pan?" Galina said reassuringly. "Everything is going to be alright now."

Bulma who had been typing at the computer this entire time suddenly sat back in her chair. "There it's loading up," she told everyone. "It'll take an hour at least before it's completed."

For the next hour everyone just waited in silence worriedly looking at Sai hoping he would wake up soon.

Suddenly Chi-Chi's voice called out from the hall, "GALINA!!! GOHAN!!!" they all heard her call.

"We're in here mom!" Galina answered.

Chi-Chi walked into the lab with a frustrated look on her face, however it softened up when she saw her children safe from harm.

"Hi mom," Gohan and Galina said happily.

Chi-Chi ran to her children hugging them tightly. "Gohan, Galina I was so worried about you two!" she said as she hugged them.

"We're fine mom," said Gohan. "Did you know Galina transformed into a super saiyan and kicked Cell's butt?" he said proudly looking at his older sister.

"You did?" exclaimed Chi-Chi happily. "Oh sweetheart that's WONDERFUL!" and she hugged her daughter tightly.

"Thanks mom…." Galina said with a soft smile on her face, then suddenly it was replaced by a sad expression. "Except that…."

"Except what?" Chi-Chi asked worriedly looking at her daughter wondering why she was so sad.

Gohan looked at his mother equally as sad. "Its dad...he…." but he couldn't go on. He couldn't tell his mom what had happened to Goku, it would just be too painful for her.

"Oh my Kami...!" Chi-Chi said in sudden understanding and fell to her knees. "He's...dead isn't he...?!" she asked her children with a tear stricken face.

Both Galina and Gohan nodded their heads in confirmation.

"Oh NO!!!!!!!!" Chi-Chi screamed and she fell to the floor and sobbed.

"Mom…" cried Galina and quickly walked over to her mother, bend down and hugged her. "Its ok Mommy he'll come back one day," she said as she hugged her. "You don't have to cry he said this is what's best for everyone."

Despite his comfort Chi-Chi continued to sob uncontrollably. "What kind of mother am I? I've lost Goku, I've lost Sai, and now all I've got left is you and Gohan!!"

"That's not entirely true mom," Galina said quietly indicating the lab table Sai was resting on. "Sai's right here."

"We're getting his memories back right now," added Gohan.

"He is?" Chi-Chi asked happily wiping the tears from her eyes.

Bulma looked at her computer screen. "Oh yeah," she said in confirmation. "In fact it's almost done." As Bulma finished saying those words Sai weakly opened his eyes. Everyone smiled seeing their old friend was alright after all these years.

"Sai! You're alright!" Pan said happily.

"Boy have we missed you!" Galina said to him equally as happy.

Sai just lay on the table looking miserable.

"Sai? What's wrong?" Galina asked worried.

"Galina…I'm...I'm...so...sorry!" Sai said to her with tears in his eyes.

"Sorry? For what?" Galina asked him curiously.

"For the way I acted!" Sai answered her. "I remember** EVERYTHING** that I said and did, it was **UNFORGIVABLE**!"

"Sai….it wasn't your fault you were doing those things," Galina told him.

"Yeah," said Pan in agreement. "Dr. Gero's programming made you do all those awful things."

"I know," said Sai. "But the scary thing is….**I LIKED **being Android 21!" he told everyone in a quiet horrified whisper.

Everyone just looked at Sai in shock as he said that. But Galina was horrified the most. "WHAT!" she exclaimed. "**YOU LIKED BEING A MONSTER?!"**

"I** LIKED** being better than everyone...I'm so **ASHAMED**!!" Sai yelled at himself and began to sob.

"Sai….it's ok…." Pan said gently and hugged him.

Galina couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her best friend **LIKED** being an android that killed and destroyed countless cities and lives and also caused fear in everyone's eyes. She walked out of the lab numb with shock. "How could he…..?" Galina said to herself and started to cry in the hall.

Hearing Galina cry, Trunks left the room to check on her. "Are you ok?" He asked her concerned.

"No…." Galina answered continuing to cry. "He liked being an android...my best friend liked being an android..." she said in between sobs.

Trunks held her pulling her close to him. "Yeah I know...mom scanned his brain while uploading his memory," he explained to her. "It turned out Gero operated on his brain it to make him enjoy being a maniac, he'll need a lot of time with therapy and family."

"Trunks….It's not fair…..I wish none of this ever happened….Why do we have to suffer like this…?" she asked sobbing in his chest.

Trunks held Galina even tighter. "Shhhh...it'll be alright...I promise..." he said to her and kissed her forehead.

Galina calmed down at this and looked at him. "You think so?" she asked him with hope in her eyes.

"I'm sure it will be," Trunks smiled.

Galina smiled back and was about to kiss him when she noticed Vegeta passing by. "Oh….uh….hi Vegeta," she said nervously.

Vegeta scowled at her. "Just what are you two up to?!" he sneered.

"Oh…nothing…." Galina answered.

Vegeta was about to say something when they suddenly heard crying, following the noise to its source Galina found Pan quietly crying in a corner.

"Pan?" she asked and walked over to her. "Hey what's wrong?"

Pan looked up at Galina with tears in her eyes. "Galina...it's Sai," she sobbed. "He won't...let me...be near him...He...he...says he's just...a machine...that can't feel...he doesn't even look at me..."

"Oh Pan..." Galina said in sympathy and hugged her. "Everything's going to be alright I promise," she told the young saiyan.

"Come and talk to him with me please...I want...him...back..." Pan said pleadingly.

"I'll try my best…." Galina told her and followed Pan back inside the lab.

-----------------------------------

When they came into the lab they both saw Sai aimlessly staring the wall looking more miserable than ever. He noticed Galina and Pan walk into the room and glanced at them. "What do you want?" he asked emotionlessly.

"Just to talk," said Galina.

"About what….?" Sai asked.

"About you!" she snapped angrily. "Pan's devastated over you! You won't even talk to her! She wants you to love her and I know you want to love her back too!"

"I don't think I'm up for that…" Sai said with a quiet sigh and turned to his side. "Good night."

"Sai!" Galina yelled shocked.

When Sai didn't say a single word, Pan started sobbing again. "Sai...I feel like I'm in a bad dream," she said between her sobs. "I...I want to wake up now, Sai-I want to see you smile...I want to hold you..., and be close to you again, so please...please wake me, Sai-I need you so...so bad..."

Sai however still didn't say anything after all that and Pan looked even more devastated than ever. She ran off out of the lab room crying her eyes out.

"Pan!" Galina called out after her and then turned angrily back to Sai. "Sai can't you see she's devastated over this? And all you can do is stare into space and not care! What's happened to you?!" she asked him angrily.

"I'm nothing but a monster Galina," Sai replied quietly still depressed. "She doesn't deserve a guy like me..."

"You are not!" Galina scolded him "Stop talking like that!"

"But Galina…." Sai protested.

"Not buts!" she told him. "You're my best friend not some android! You have emotions! You love Pan and she loves you and right now you two need each other!"

Sai turned to look at her. "You think so?" he asked still unsure of himself.

"I know so," Galina said with a smile.

Suddenly Sai started to cry. "Oh Kami...what have I done...?!" he said to himself. "I've...hurt her...!"

"No you haven't," said Galina. "I'll go find her for you" and with that she left the room. She searched around Capsule Corp from top to bottom, but couldn't find Pan anywhere.

"Looking for Pan?" Bulma asked as Galina walked into the kitchen where she found everyone eating.

"Yeah have you guys seen her?" she asked.

"Nope," answered Gohan. "But she sounded pretty upset."

Galina shook her head. "So where is she then?"

"She said she went off to where her dad used to train if that helps," Bulma replied. "She sounded like she wanted to be alone."

"I know where she is!" Galina said and flew out of Capsule Corp. "Gohan always picks the best spots to train."

----------------------------------

Sure enough Galina found Pan lying on the grass beside a waterfall ravine. She landed near her. "Pan," she said softly.

"Oh Galina...!" Pan replied sobbing. "I've lost him! I've lost Sai in the future...and now I've lost him here! I have nothing now..."

"No Pan…that's not true…" Galina told her trying to make her feel better.

"Yes it is!" Pan said still crying. "He said so himself!"

"Pan?" said a new voice suddenly. Galina and Pan both turned to see Sai standing near by.

"What do you want Sai?" she asked looking away from him.

"Pan...I'm so...so sorry," Sai said in a broken voice. "I didn't want to make you cry, I was just so...ashamed of myself..."

Pan looked at Sai and ran over to him, she smiled happily and hugged him. Sai hugged her back and then kissed her passionately.

Galina just smiled at this. "Aww how sweet," she said as she watched them.

"Let's go home," said Sai and picked Pan up in his arms.

"Yeah I'd like that," Pan said and smiled happily.

Sai then looked at Galina. "You coming?" he asked.

Galina smiled and nodded her head. "You know it," she said.

---------------------------------

Within minutes everyone arrived at the little tiny house in the woods. "Mom! We're home!" Galina called out and then sniffed the air. "Oh boy! Mom's already gotten dinner ready," she said happily. "I'm starving!"

Chi-Chi stopped cooking and smiled seeing her children and grand daughter home safe and sound. "I'm so glad you're all home safe."

"And just in time for dinner too." Gohan stated.

"And it smells great as always mom," Galina said to her mother.

"Oh well you know me." Chi-Chi said modestly and smiled as everyone began eating.

While pouring his 10th glass of water Gohan looked at his older sister. "So Galina...what are you up to tomorrow?" he asked grinning at her. "Gonna help Trunks free the future?"

"WHAT?!" exclaimed Chi-Chi. "ABSOLUTELY NOT!"

"Oh come on mom!" cried Gohan. "Galina's a super sayian now, and after what she did to Cell I don't think those future Androids will stand a chance."

"Yeah c'mon, let Galina be the hero for once!" Sai said in agreement. "She can save me twice over!"

"No it's alright I've decided I'll stay here," Galina told everyone. "Besides mom will need me here now more than ever."

"But what about Trunks?" Pan asked.

"If Trunks loves me like he says he does he'll understand," Galina answered. "Besides he can handle the androids on his own, he doesn't need my help."

"That's true," Gohan said teasingly. "But if Trunks is like every other guy. He just says he loves you because he wants something from you, and we all know what that is sis!" and he winked at Galina cheekily.

"GOHAN! That's none of your business!" Galina yelled blushing with embarrassment.

"But aren't you afraid Trunks will kill my future self as well?" Sai asked.

"No," replied Galina. "Because I told him to spare your life when I first went with him to the future."

"You did that?" Pan smiled. "Oh Galina you're wonderful! And with Gero's disk he'll be back to normal!" she stated happily.

Galina just smiled and nodded her head.

"That's so like you Galina," Chi-Chi said smiling proudly at her daughter. "Always thinking of others."

"It's what Daddy taught me," Galina said equally proud.

"Well now that dinner is over it's off to bed with all of you," Chi-Chi told her children.

"Awwww but mom…." They all groaned but a sharp look from Chi-Chi put an end to any further argument so they got up from their seats and headed up the stairs. Chi-Chi smiled watching her children and grand child go up the stairs. She was relieved that everything was back to normal. Well almost everything….the tiny house in the woods wasn't the same without Goku.

--------------------------------

The next morning Galina woke up to the sound of a knock on her door. "Galina?" Gohan's voice called out. "Are you up?"

Galina sleepily put her pillow over her head. "Just five more minutes….." she said sleepily and then yawned.

"Ok," he said giving up. "But breakfast is almost done and Trunks is downstairs." At the mention of Trunks' name Galina shot out of bed like a cannon, quickly did her morning routine, got dressed and darted down the stairs.

Trunks smiled seeing Galina. "Morning, sleep well?" he asked her.

Galina hugged him and lightly kissed him. "Of course I did," she answered happily. "I even dreamt about you."

"Did you now?" Trunks said with a smirk. "I'd like to hear about it sometime."

"Don't worry," Galina said to him. "I'll tell you everything once you get back."

"You're not coming with me?" Trunks asked with a sudden sad look on his face.

Galina shook her head. "I'm sorry Trunks…..but I'm needed here like you're needed in the future, I hope you don't mind."

"I understand," Trunks said with a smile as he took Galina's hand. "But before I do leave there's something I need to give you."

"Oh?" Galina asked curiously. "Like what?"

"You'll see." Trunks answered mysteriously and then picked her up and flew off.

"Be back before your breakfast gets cold!" Chi-Chi called out to them.

--------------------------------------

"C'mon Trunks where are you taking me?" Galina asked him impatiently.

Trunks just gave her one of his charming smiles that she couldn't resist and landed on a mountain top covered with flowers over looking the entire forest. There was also a beautiful wrapped gift gently sitting on the flowers. Galina gaped at the view in front of her as Trunks set her down.

"Wow!" she cried. "This view is amazing!" then she saw her gift. "Is that for me?" she asked Trunks.

"It sure is…..open it." Trunks said to her.

Like a happy child on Christmas, Galina opened the gift excitedly. She gasped, touched as to what Trunks had given her. It was a bouquet of a wonderful assortment of flowers. Most of them were lavender like the color of Trunks' hair and there were also tiny butterflies happily sitting on the flowers.

"Awwwwww Trunks!!" Galina squealed happily and hugged him tightly. "Thank you so much! No one besides my family has ever done this for me."

Trunks held her in his arms. "Someone as wonderful as you deserves them. I asked mom to make those flowers for you, they won't wither away in a real hurry."

"YAY!" Galina said happily and smiled. "I'll cherish these forever."

"Just like I cherish you Galina..." Trunks whispered in her ear.

Galina lightly giggled and leaned into Trunks' strong body.

"There's something else I want to give you before I go home." Trunks said to her as he gently pulled away from her.

"Another present? Trunks you're really spoiling me." Galina told him.

Trunks just smiled reaching into his pocket and produced a small velvet box, while Galina just looked on in surprise.

Trunks stared at the tiny velvet box with a slightly nervous look. "I'm not sure I can do this," he said to himself. "But here goes..." so saying he opened the box to reveal a beautiful ring and got down on one knee looking into Galina's soft, gentle eyes. "Galina……I've loved you for ages...When you said you loved me...that made me complete...so...I want to know...will...you marry me?" he asked her.

Galina stared at Trunks and at the ring in shock and surprise. She felt her heart skip a beat. "Trunks…..I….."

"If you say no…I'll understand" Trunks said to her a little disappointed ready to pocket his ring again. "Maybe it's too soon for us to get married…."

Galina just smiled at him and said, "Of course I'll marry you!"

Trunks looked at her with tears of joy. "Oh Galina...you mean it...?"

"Of course I do silly! I love you!" Galina said to him with a warm smile.

Trunks smiled and slipped the ring on Galina's finger. He then took her in his arms and happily twirled her around before kissing her passionately.

"I love you Son Galina," Trunks said to her.

"And I you Trunks Briefs" Galina said to him and smiled.

"It such a shame I have to go back to the future without you," Trunks said sadly. "I'll be so lonely without you."

"So will I," Galina said equally sad. "But you'll come back right?" she asked.

"You bet I will, in fact when I do get back we'll get married okay?" Trunks answered.

Galina smiled. "Sounds great!" She said happily and then looked sad again.

"What's wrong?" Trunks asked her concerned.

"It's just that…..I miss my dad….I really wish he was here to see this…."

"_So Trunks finally proposed to you sweet heart? Well it's about time he did!"_ Goku's voice said suddenly.

Galina jumped and looked around. "Daddy? Is that you?" she asked.

"_You bet it is, I'm just glad to see you're happy now sweet heart." _Goku said to her.

Galina smiled. "Thanks dad. You'll be at our wedding right?" she asked him.

"_Of course I will," _Goku said to her._ "I wouldn't want my only little angel to walk down the aisle alone."_

Galina blushed with embarrassment. "Dad…." she said embarrassed.

"_Sorry sweet heart,"_ Goku chuckled. _"But there's something I want the two of you to see."_

"What is it?" Trunks asked.

"_Just close your eyes,"_ replied Goku.

Both Galina and Trunks closed their eyes and in their minds they could see the other world tournament starting.

"Wow!" Galina said deeply impressed. "That looks like a lot of fun! I could sure use that for my super saiyan training!"

"_Oh she's defiantly your daughter Goku,"_ they heard King Kai's voice say.

"_She sure is,"_ Goku smiled proudly.

Galina just smiled as Goku's voice faded.

Trunks looked at Galina. "I say we get back. I'm sure everyone is at Capsule Corp waiting for me."

Galina nodded in agreement. "Yeah let's go."

------------------------------

When Trunks and Galina arrived at Capsule Corp everyone was waiting for him as Trunks said they would.

As they landed Pan noticed the flowers in Galina's hand. "Oh Galina! Those flowers are gorgeous!" she said.

Galina smiled happily. "Yeah they sure are," Galina said smiling happily. "Trunks gave them to me."

"Aww how sweet!" said Bulma. "So that's why he wanted the flowers for!"

Vegeta just looked at Galina and scowled at her.

"Well look at it this way Vegeta," Gohan said cheerfully. "At least your not related to us."

"No yet anyway…." Galina quietly mumbled to herself.

"What was that?!" Vegeta asked suspiciously.

"Uhhhhh nothing….." Galina answered quickly.

It was then Baby Trunks began squirming in Bulma's arms reaching for Galina's ring.

"No…that's not for you little guy," Galina gently told him.

Chi-Chi also noticed the ring on Galina's finger. "Where did you get that from?" she asked her daughter.

Gohan examined the ring more closely. "Looks like an engagement ring to me," he said to everyone.

Galina looked more nervous than ever now.

Chi-Chi smiled happily. "An engagement ring? Galina did Trunks…..?" she asked already knowing the answer.

Galina just nodded her head nervously. "Yeah….Trunks proposed…." she said quietly.

"WHAT?!" Vegeta exclaimed angrily.

"Oh how sweet!" said Bulma happily.

Vegeta angrily glared at Trunks causing Galina to hide behind him.

"Father before you say anything," Trunks said standing up to his father. "I love Galina with all my heart and soul and I want to spend the rest of my life with her. Even if you disapprove of us, I will still make her my wife no matter what."

Galina smiled to herself as she continued to stay behind Trunks, afraid of what Vegeta might do to her.

Vegeta had calmed down a little, but he continued to glare in disapproval at Galina. "Of all people to fall in love with you** HAD **to choose Kakarott's daughter!" he sneered.

Galina lowered her head.

"Hey that's not fair Vegeta," Yamcha said reprovingly "Trunks can't help who he falls in love with, just remember you can't live his life for him."

"You stay out of this!" Vegeta yelled to Yamcha then turned back to Trunks. "Are you trying to kill me boy!?" he yelled getting angry once again. "First you defeat the one person that has tormented me my entire life! Then you surpass me in power! And now **YOU'RE MARRYING KAKAROTT'S DAUGHTER**!!!" he seethed. He then looked at Galina in disgust. "She's nothing but a lower class version of her that stupid clown she calls a father!" he scowled.

"Alright that is **IT**!" said Gohan getting real angry at this.

Galina looked down at Gohan. "No Gohan….it's ok…"

Gohan looked at his sister appalled. "What? I'm not going to stand here and let him insult you or dad!"

"That's right," Sai added. "Vegeta has **NO** right to talk to you like that!"

"I said its fine..!" Galina yelled and ran into Capsule Corp in tears. "Why did I….why did I ever fall in love with him…." Galina said to herself and cried on the couch burring her head on a pillow. Suddenly she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder. Galina lifted her head from the soaked pillow and looked up at Trunks as tears streamed down her face.

"Galina…" Trunks said sadly an instantly hugged her as she cried into his shoulder. "Shhh...it's alright Galina..."

Galina barely calmed down. "Maybe…..maybe we shouldn't get married," she said whimpering. "It would tear our families apart."

Trunks looked at Galina slightly shocked as to what she had just said. "Galina," he said gently. "Deep down I'm sure that my dad is delighted about us...He only acts the way he does because he cares about my well being...Mom told me that a long time ago Vegeta's father made all the decisions for him... I get the feeling that dad just doesn't want to make the same mistakes with me..."

"It's kinda hard to tell sometimes," Galina said resting her head on his chest.

"Yeah….it is," he said as he held her. "But dad does mean well…"

After a short while when she calmed down Galina and Trunks went back outside. "Are you ok sweet heart?" Chi-Chi asked her daughter deeply concerned for her.

Galina nodded her head. "Yeah mom, I'm fine now."

"Well that's good," Bulma said relieved. "Because Vegeta has something to say to you** DON'T YOU** Vegeta?!" she said to Vegeta giving him a stern look that would melt ice.

Vegeta rolled his eyes under that gaze. "I don't believe I'm doing this!" he muttered to himself under his breath and then looked at Galina. "I...apologize….. for yelling at you earlier" he said reluctantly. "It was...uncalled for..."

Galina looked at Vegeta in surprise and blinked her eyes. "Uhh…apology accepted," she said.

"There, happy now?" Vegeta asked angrily looking at Bulma.

Bulma smiled and hugged him. "Yes I am," she stated nearly choking the saiyan prince in the process.

Galina just looked confused as to why Vegeta would ever apologize to her.

"She threatened to cut off all his privileges for the rest of the year if he didn't say sorry," Yamcha said quietly to Galina and Trunks reading their thoughts.

Trunks smiled. "Good old mom," Trunks said with a smile. "The only person who can make dad say sorry."

Bulma looked sharply at her future son. "Old? Who are you calling old young man?" she said threateningly "Don't make me ground you!"

"Careful what you say Trunks," Galina said with a giggle.

Trunks looked at his watch "Well, it's about time I was heading back to the future," Trunks said looking at his watch. So saying he got out the time machine from its capsule.

"Aww you're leaving already?" Galina pouted.

Trunks smiled. "Don't worry I'll be back," he said to her. "I promise."

"Be careful Trunks," Pan said to him.

"I will, make sure Sai behaves himself won't you?" Trunks said to Pan and winked.

"HEY!" Sai yelled angrily.

"Oh you don't have to worry about that Trunks," Pan said with a giggle wrapping her arms around Sai causing him to blush. "I'll make REAL sure Sai behaves."

"Take care of your self Trunks," Gohan said shaking his hand.

Trunks smiled at his family and friends, however as he was about to leave for the future Galina pulled his arm.

"At least give me a good bye kiss before you leave," she said to him.

Trunks smiled at her. "Anything for you Galina," Trunks said with a smile. He gathered Galina up in his arms and kissed her tenderly. As they kissed Trunks could feel tears falling off Galina's eyes, he slowly and gently pulled away from Galina. "Don't cry…" he said to her wiping away her tears. "When I come back we'll plan our wedding."

"I'll wait for you till then," she said with a smile.

"I know," Trunks said gently and got into the time machine. Everyone waved good-bye to the saiyan from the future. Trunks waved back at his friends, family, and to the saiyan girl that made his heart jump. He activated his machine and with a blink of an eye he vanished back to the future.

Sai walked over to Galina putting a friendly hand on her shoulder as the time machine vanished causing her to smile.

"Come back soon Trunks…" she said with hope in her eyes.

"I'm sure he will Galina," Pan said gently to her. "I'm sure he will."

**Authors's Notes:** Well everyone there you have it the Cell saga is finally over with. Will Trunks come back for Galina or not? And how will Vegeta cope with being related to his rival. What about Sai and Pan? What do you guys think will happen to them? It's up to you guys if we should continue on with the story. So will a review!


	13. Past and Present Collide

**Chapter 12****: Past and Present Collide **

A year has passed on the planet Earth since the androids and Cell's terrible rampage had been stopped; now everyone was back to living peaceful pleasant lives again. The tiny house in the woods that contained Goku's family seemed to be full of life more than ever now. Gohan was busy studying for his high school entrance exam, as it turned out Chi-Chi had finally approved of her son going to a public school. She felt it would be nice for Gohan to have a social life; also it would be a good chance for him to find a girl of his own someday. After all the time he had spent in therapy with his friends and adopted family, Sai was back to his normal self even happier and healthier than he'd ever been. The reason for this was that a few weeks after he finished his therapy, Sai finally worked up the courage he needed and proposed to Pan. Pan happily accepted Sai's proposal and ever since then she had never left his side. As for Galina, she was still patiently waiting for the day Trunks would return from the future.

It was a crisp clear night, the stars were shining brightly and the Son family were just finishing off dinner. However everyone was soon alerted by the loud cries of an upset baby.

"Oh not again…!" Gohan groaned to himself placing the book he was reading over his head in an attempt to dim the noise.

"I'll go check on him," Galina said reassuringly. She went into a room which was filled with toys and everything else a young growing baby needs. She walked towards the crib and looked down at the crying baby inside. "What's wrong Goten?" Galina asked the baby saiyan. "Is my little brother feeling lonely?"

The baby saiyan named Goten looked up at his big sister. He sniffed and lifted his tiny hands reaching out for her.

Galina smiled at this and picked him up. "You're a big boy Goten," she told him. "Big boys don't cry," she added gently tickling his stomach causing Goten to giggle with delight.

"That's a good boy," Galina said with a smile putting her baby brother back into his crib.

By now Goten had a happy smile on his face and he looked up at his sister gurgling happily.

Galina smiled at him. "Too bad dad never got the chance to see you Goten," she said quietly to him. "I'll bet one day you'll make him and all of us so proud of you."

Goten just continued to look up at Galina happily.

Galina giggled at this and then kissed his head. "Nighty night Goten," she whispered quietly.

The baby saiyan yawned and went to sleep cuddling up with his favorite toy.

"Galina you're going to be a wonderful mother some day," Chi-Chi said smiling at her daughter from the nursery door.

"Oh….h-hi mom…" Galina stammered as she turned around blushing like mad. "Were you standing there all this time?" she asked.

Chi-Chi smiled. "Oh yes, and I saw how you handled your little brother."

Galina smiled looking back at her sleeping baby brother. "It's a shame daddy never got the chance to see Goten," she said to her mother.

"I know," Chi-Chi sighed sadly. "You know if I hadn't met your father all those years ago in your grandpa's village and then got engaged to him during the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament, you four kids wouldn't be here now. I'd have been married to…" her voice trailed away to silence.

Galina looked at her mother confused. "What are you talking about mom? Don't tell me there was someone else that liked you other than dad!" she exclaimed in astonishment.

Chi-Chi nodded her head sadly. "Yeah… but it doesn't matter now he's long gone," she suddenly cheered up and smiled. "Now I'm married and I have the four most wonderful children in the world."

Galina couldn't help but smiled at this compliment, "Thanks mom," she said and walked out of the room. She was about to go to bed and turn in for the night when she suddenly saw Sai and Pan sitting VERY cozy like on the couch in the living room. "Having fun guys?" she asked then.

Hearing Galina's voice caused Sai and Pan to jump in shock, they pulled away from each other breaking the heated kiss they had been sharing.

"Oh….hi Galina," Sai said nervously blushing away like crazy. "We… didn't see you there."

"So I noticed," Galina said with a giggle. "Sorry if I interrupted anything."

"Oh no Galina you weren't interrupting anything at all," Pan stated sarcastically. She hated it when Galina caught her and Sai in their private romantic moments together.

"Well I'm going to bed now," Galina said heading to her room. "You two behave now," she called back teasingly.

"Ha! Ha! Galina," Pan yelled back. "Very funny!"

Galina lightly giggled to herself and went to her own room, teasing Pan was just as fun as teasing Gohan at times. She then looked out of her window staring up at the starry night sky, after a few minutes she stared down at her engagement ring. **(_Trunks,) _**she thought to herself_.** (It's been a whole year. I sure hope you're ok….I miss you so much….**_ She stared back at the night sky admiring the stars one last time. "Good night daddy…." she said softly to the sky and then she climbed into bed and went to sleep.

--------------------------------------------

In other world Goku smiled to himself as he let go of King Kai's back, breaking the telepathic link with Earth. "The Earth sure does seem a lot safer now, huh?" he said happily.

"That's true Goku," King Kai replied. Then he sharply added, "Remember though you DID blow up Cell, my planet and ME to do it!"

"Aww c'mon King Kai," Goku protested. "You're never going to let me hear the end of it are you?! You said yourself that what I did was for a good cause, and the Earth is safe now isn't it?"

King Kai couldn't help but nod at this. "Yeah I guess so…" he sighed and then suddenly smiled. "Galina is defiantly your daughter that's for sure," he said cheerfully. "No wonder everyone's after her."

"Hey!" Goku yelled getting over protective.

"Well she is," King Kai replied chuckling to himself. "You know if I was still alive and a few years younger I'd have asked her out myself."

"Galina's already promised herself to Trunks," Goku said warningly. "So you keep away from her."

"I was just kidding Goku," King Kai laughed raising his hands in self defense "You know I'm not interested in Galina like that, but it WOULD be interesting to personally train her as well as your sons one day."

"Ha!" a crude laughing voice suddenly spoke. "You might be able to TRAIN a girl like Galina but you wouldn't be able to date her! Besides…you haven't spoken to a girl in centuries and now that you're dead it won't make much of a difference."

The owner of the voice was the West Kai, King Kai's rival. He had the same hat, antenna and attire as King Kai had but that's where the similarities ended. West Kai was much shorter than King Kai, he had purple skin rather than blue and instead of sunglasses he wore a monocle over his right eye

"What are YOU doing here West Kai?!" King Kai asked irritated that his rival had broken in on their conversation. "You STILL think your man Pikkon will win the Heaven Tournament? Ha! Just you wait till tomorrow Goku will beat Pikkon hands down for sure!"

"Oh yeah?" spat West Kai and the two Kai's started arguing like crazy.

Suddenly the Grand Kai, a much older but not wiser Kai, over heard his two fellow Kai's arguing and came over to break the argument up. The Grand Kai himself was much slimmer than the other two Kai's. He had long white hair, a beard and pointy elf ears. He wore dark sunglasses to cover his eyes, a white long sleeved shirt with a blue button vest and jeans to match. In his gloved hands he was carrying a large radio which he carefully balanced on his shoulder.

"Stop arguing you two," he ordered. "Keep that up and you'll MISS the tournament. But with the way things are I'm not sure IF we're going to have a tournament at all!"

"Why?" asked King Kai. "What's wrong?"

"Well Kai," the Grand Kai said with a sigh. "Thanks to your planet being blown up a rift has opened up to the living world and HFIL. King Yemma said he heard something about some guys named Cell and Frieza who were planning to go through the rift to get back to Earth."

"What?!" Goku exclaimed in horror. "Cell and Frieza escaping HFIL?! I'd better get down there and make sure they don't!" So saying he used his instant transmission to teleport himself to HFIL.

----------------------------------------

HFIL was a desolate place, it had nothing but miles and miles of barren dead trees and land as far as the eye could see. Goku arrived there just in time to see Cell and the other villains that he and everyone had defeated standing in front of the rift that led back to Earth. Quickly he flew in front of them to block off their escape.

"Hi guys!" he said cheerfully. "Long time no see!"

"It's Goku!" King Cold exclaimed angrily.

"Get out of our way you stupid MONKEY!" Frieza yelled equally angry.

"Sorry Frieza but the answer is NO," Goku said sternly.

"That's what YOU think Goku!" Ultimate Perfect Cell stated. "I've put a lot of time into this plan and YOU are NOT going to spoil it now!"

"So YOU planned this escape Cell!?" Goku said angrily. "I might have known."

"Actually it was a bit of all of us," Cell admitted with a chuckle. "When I discovered that the destruction of King Kai's planet caused a rift BACK to Earth I needed to widen it. So I got my friend's here to help me, they donated their energy and widened it so we can ALL escape." His voice suddenly hardened. "Now stand aside Goku or prepare to be BLASTED aside!"

"I don't think so Cell!" Goku said ready to fight. "You want out you have to go through me!"

"As you wish," Cell said calmly then he powered up. "GET RID OF HIM!" he yelled to his fellow prisoners.

The villains powered up and charged forward, but despite their best efforts Goku was able to hold them off. Which was not surprisingly, with all the training he has been receiving in otherworld lately. "You guys will have to do better than that!" Goku said to them as he threw the last villain off him. Just then he suddenly noticed Cell in the corner of his eye quickly flying unopposed towards the rift. "NO!" Goku yelled in horror and tried to cut Cell off.

But before Goku could reach Cell SOMEBODY stepped out of the shadows and tripped the unsuspecting android.

"What the?! Goku exclaimed in astonishment.

The figure who had tripped Cell up was dressed in black and was now standing on the very edge of the rift "I'm sorry my friends," he called out to the defeated villains and Goku. "But I am going through this rift! I have to catch up on a VERY old girlfriend!" And with that he disappeared into the rift and it closed up behind him, much to the disgust of Cell and his fellow villains.

Goku however looked on stunned horror at what just happened. (_It can't be him…..Not after all these years…..Why would he want to hurt her now…..?_) he thought to himself.

-------------------------------------------

Meanwhile back on Earth Galina smiled in her sleep as she dreamt of Trunks returning home to her. Suddenly her dream came to an end by a sudden loud movement from outside the house.

"Huh? What was that?" Galina got up and quietly went to her bedroom window and looked outside. "Is someone out there?" she called quietly. There was no reply to her call; however Galina suddenly noticed a figure standing in the darkness not saying anything looking at the house. Her curiosity getting the better of her Galina flew outside and faced the figure.

"Can I help you?" she asked careful not to wake her sleeping family up.

The figure just looked at Galina for a moment then finally spoke. "Is this the house of Son Chi-Chi?" he asked quietly.

Galina stared suspiciously at the figure. "Why do you want to know?" she asked with a questionable, but serious look on her face.

"Because I have come a very long way to see her," the figure answered. "It's been so long since I last saw her…she was so young…so beautiful."

Galina glared furiously at the figure. "You can forget about seeing my mom you creep, mainly because she's happily married!" she yelled. "So you can back off!"

"Yes," the figure said sadly. "I know she's married...I knew when I saw her with that fool Goku all those years ago I had lost her forever... Lost her to a mindless brute…"

The figure stepped out of the shadows. He was about 6 feet tall and was wearing a black cape and armor, with purple boots, a dark blue breast plate and gauntlets with a gold belt wrapped around his waist. He was also wearing a black helmet over his head and has a lipless lower jaw. Set into the helmet were two blue eyes that glared at Galina through what appears to be Perspex lenses. "Allow me to introduce myself my dear child. I am Raven! My father was the King of Crows! He was the Ox King's best friend at one time and I was once your mother's childhood sweetheart!"

Galina calmly looked at the strange figure in front of her. "Huh with the way you dress I can see why mom dumped you!" she sneered. "However I find it hard to believe that mom actually liked you she never talked about you."

"She wouldn't have," Raven stated angrily. "Apparently I wasn't her type of man. I USED to be, then she met that fool of a father of yours and then… things changed."

Galina glared at Raven. "My father is not a fool!" she yelled.

"Yes he is," Raven replied calmly. "When I saw Goku fight your mother at the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament all those years ago, they got engaged during their match." He suddenly gave a bitter chuckle. "That stupid idiot didn't even know what the term 'engagement' meant at the time! THAT…made him a fool in my eyes."

"Yup that's daddy for you," Galina said with a smirk. "He's a simple man who means well and is a great fighter. Now here's a trick he I learned from him!" so saying she fired a Kamehameha wave right at Raven.

However Raven just stared at the blast completely unafraid and unimpressed as it headed straight for him, he didn't even try and dodge it. As the blast touched his armor he suddenly smacked the attack away effortlessly like it was nothing to him.

"What?" Galina yelled in shocked disbelief. "There's no way you could do that!"

"Yes I can," Raven replied calmly. "I carefully studied you father's fighting techniques while I was in HFIL."

"Really?" Galina asked with a smile. "Even this?" so saying she transformed into a super saiyan.

"Oh yes," Raven said just as calm and unafraid as before. "And if you're going to attack me please feel free to do so, I won't resist."

"Fine!" Galina replied confidently. "If that's what you want then I will!" So saying she charged right at him, however Raven made no attempt to defend himself. In fact he made no move at all, he just stood there and let Galina punch him in the face. However as she withdrew her fist he suddenly gave an evil smile.

"Thank you my dear," he said to her. "By unthinkingly attacking me you have just infected yourself with what killed me all those years ago in the first place."

Galina looked down at her hand and to her horror she saw that there was an ugly gunky substance covering most of her fingers. "What the HFIL is this?!" she asked in disgust.

"It is known as Ick!" Raven explained calmly. "It's a very rare and deadly disease; in fact my whole body is covered in it. That's why I wear this armor so I don't infect anyone else! And now because you were foolish enough to attack me you'll die in agony within two hours!"

Galina glared at Raven as he said this, then she suddenly started to feel tired and weak. Just at that moment Gohan came outside sleepily rubbing his eyes. He had been sleeping peacefully but had been woken by Galina's Kamehameha, his curiosity getting the better of him he had come outside to see what all the noise was about.

"What's going on out here?" he asked taking in the scene all at once.

"Ah!" Raven said cruelly as he looked at Gohan. "I take it this must your brother Gohan, that idiot Goku's son."

Hearing this rude comment caused Gohan to properly wake up "What did you say?!" he yelled angrily glaring at Raven.

"You heard me!" Raven answered him. "You know if it weren't for Goku I could have been your father, I mean I would have been."

Gohan suddenly realized who he was up against. "It's you, Raven!" he yelled. "Dad told me about you!"

"Really?" Raven asked curiously. "Just what DID Goku say about me? Lies?"

"No!" Gohan yelled getting ready to attack him. "Dad told me that when you lost mom to him you wanted to kill him and make him suffer! So you went to a bio lab, killed the scientist who worked there and infected yourself with Ick! You were going to ambush dad and infect him while you fought, but you didn't know about the time limit Ick had did you? So you died before you could carry out your sick plan! So YOU lost mom due to your bitterness, and now she and dad are happily married! So don't try and tear them apart!"

"If you try and attack me you'll be infected with 'Ick' like your sister!" Raven told the young saiyan and pointed at the infected Galina.

Gohan looked at his sister concerned. "What?!" he exclaimed. "Oh no Galina! You attacked him didn't you?"

Galina just looked at her brother weakly and nodded her head.

"I WAS actually preparing to infect your mother," Raven said mockingly to Gohan. "But I think your sister we'll do just as well!"

Gohan glared at Raven and was all ready to attack him when Chi-Chi, Sai, and Pan came outside. Like Gohan they had been waken by the noise and wanted to know what the commotion was all about.

"What's going on here?" Chi-Chi asked her children sternly.

Pan suddenly noticed Raven and jumped in fright. "Who is that?!" she asked really scared.

Chi-Chi turned away from her children for a moment and then looked hard at Raven. "R-raven...is…is that you?" she asked clearly surprised.

Raven stared at Chi-Chi with a mournful look in his eyes; to him it was as if time had completely stopped. "Hello Chi-Chi…." He sighed sadly.

"Raven what the heck are you doing back here?!" Chi-Chi asked trying to contain her surprise and anger. "I thought you died of Ick years ago!"

"Well I have the guys of HFIL to thank for my release," Raven answered with a smile.

Chi-Chi glared at Raven not happy at all. "Leave!" she yelled at him her anger rising. "I don't want you here!"

"As you wish Chi-Chi, Raven smiled. "I'll go for now, I could never refuse you. Besides you daughter here is sick with 'Ick' she was foolish enough to attack me." He then blew her a kiss. "Goodbye for now!" he said and flew off.

Chi-Chi ran to her daughter's side. "Oh sweet heart! Are you alright?!" She asked careful not to touch her infected skin.

Galina looked up at her mother weakly. "To be honest mom……I've felt better…." she said in a drained voice.

"Isn't there an antidote mom?" Gohan asked despairingly.

Suddenly King Kai's voice boomed out causing them all to jump "_There is an antidote Gohan but unfortunately its here in the other world._"

"King Kai," Sai said with relief. "Thank Kami for that! Where is it?" he asked.

"_Raven has it,"_ King Kai answered grimly._ "But unfortunately for him he died without ever having the chance to use it. It's thanks to his carelessness that Goku was never ambushed and infected too_."

"So you're saying the only way we can help Galina is by defeating Raven and getting the antidote off him," Pan said slowly.

"_Yes but you don't have much time,"_ King Kai said warningly._ "The Ick disease is very lethal, you only have two hours to stop him and save Galina_!"

"I only need 5 minutes to get rid of that over grown bird!" Gohan growled angrily.

"We better hurry!" Pan said urgently.

Galina slowly and shakily got to her feet. "I'm coming too….!" she said weakly.

"Galina no!" Gohan said appalled. "You can't fight Raven in your condition, you're too drained!"

"I'm fine…..Gohan," Galina said confidently to her brother. "Don't worry about…..me…." But it was clear to everyone that Galina wasn't well enough to fly let alone fight.

"We better find Raven and fast!" cried Sai.

"But he could be anywhere!" Gohan protested. "This planet is huge; it'll take a long time to find him since he's suppressing his energy."

"I might know where Raven is," Chi-Chi said suddenly. "He might be at the old stadium where I fought and got engaged to Goku."

"Great….let's go…." Galina said weakly then suddenly fell down and lost consciousness.

"Galina!" everyone yelled in horror.

Gohan ran over and picked his sister up in his arms. "Hang in there sis we'll get you the help you need," he told her.

"I'm coming too," Chi-Chi said determinedly. "I want to talk to Raven and teach him a lesson!" she turned to Pan. "Pan could you take care of Goten for me, till we get back?" she asked.

Pan nodded her head and then looked at Sai. "Be careful Sai," she said gently and went back inside the house.

"Alright everyone let's go!" Gohan said and flew off holding Galina in his arms while Sai followed holding Chi-Chi.

---------------------------------

Half an hour later everyone arrived at the old martial arts stadium. The stadium itself was still ruined; nobody had bothered to repair it since Goku had fought Piccolo at the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament all those years ago. They found Raven standing in the middle of the empty stadium with his helmet and gauntlets off, his face and hands were all covered in the Ick disease. He was looking at a pocket watch which was giving off a musical chime.

"That melody….it seems so sad," Sai said quietly.

"It's a special watch my dad gave Raven for his birthday," Chi-Chi said sadly. "It has our picture in it when we were children; Dad gave me a similar watch too." So saying Chi-Chi took out a watch just like Raven's and opened it and it gave off the same sad chime, causing Raven to turn round.

"Hello Chichi," he said gently to her. "I see that your daughter is on death's door thanks to the Ick disease and I see you also kept that watch..."

"I have but now I should do this!" Chi-Chi replied and smashed the watch on the hard stone floor. "How DARE you hurt my family!" she yelled to him angrily. "Why are you doing this?!" she demanded to know.

Raven was looking down at the smashed remains of Chi-Chi's watch, the look on his face was of great sadness. And for one moment it looked like a tear was about to escape his eye "You hurt me Chichi..." he said quietly. "You gave me up for someone else and you never even gave me a chance...why?" he asked.

"That's simple," Chi-Chi answered. "You're not like Goku!"

"Very well," Raven said calmly. "I see I'm going to have to get the truth out of you the hard way," as quick as lightening Raven suddenly drew a gun and shot Chi-Chi in the leg.

"Aaaaahhhhhh!!!!!!!!!" Chi-Chi screamed holding her leg in pain.

Looking closely Sai and Gohan saw that there was a dart embedded deep in Chi-Chi's thigh. "Mom!?" Gohan cried out in horror.

"Are you alright Chi-Chi?!" Sai asked also concerned.

"Relax you two," Raven said calmly putting his gauntlets and helmet back on. "She's perfectly fine. It's just a harmless truth serum that's all, it's quite powerful but not deadly. Your mom will just answer to my questions without lying to me OR resorting to flippancy." He turned to Chi-Chi, "Now then Chichi...WHY am I not like Goku?" he asked.

Sai and Gohan saw Chi-Chi's eyes glaze over loosing their shine, it was as if she was in a hypnotic trance.

"Because Goku is a kinder, gentler man than you are and he makes me happy," Chi-Chi answered in a dazed tone. "You on the other hand were anything but kind and gentle, you were once. But as we grew up I saw those qualities in you slowly fade away, I WANTED to tell you at the tournament but…I couldn't. If you hadn't died of Ick when you did I would have told you this myself all those years ago when the tournament ended."

"I see..." Raven said quietly. "Tell me… did it ever occur to you that you might hurt my feelings doing what you did?" he asked her.

"No," Chi-Chi answered truthfully looking away, then she looked Raven right in the eye. "But I am sorry that I've hurt you so much," she said to him her eyes glistening.

"I thought as much," Raven said to her. "You know I mourned loosing you Chi-Chi, I mourned every day and night of my life when I lost you. Even when I died and went to HFIL I mourned you, THAT'S how much you meant to me."

"Isn't there any way I can make it up to you?" Chi-Chi asked as the effects of truth serum finally wore off.

"Oh you can make it up to me right now," Raven said getting into a fighting position. "I want you to fight me...I want to see the old irrepressible Chi-Chi who fought Goku in that tournament all those years ago. The Chi-Chi who sent my pulse racing with the fighting techniques she used on her opponents. If you happen to beat me I'll willingly give you the antidote to save your daughter's life," he concluded.

"Mom you can't do that!" Gohan exclaimed in disbelief.

"Huh, I see that being married to that idiot Goku has made you soft Chichi," Raven observed. "You let your children do all the fighting for you, how sad!"

Chi-Chi looked at Galina who was lying motionless in Gohan's arms and then looked back at Raven. "I don't need my children to fight for me Raven, you're on!"

Raven smiled and then charged forward to attack, Chi-Chi also ran forward to meet his attack and counter it.

"Be careful mom!" Gohan called out warningly.

"Just you watch this!" Chi-Chi called back. As Raven ran forward and swung a punch Chichi jumped up into the air and kicked Raven in the back sending him crashing into the ground.

"Way to go mom!" Gohan cheered.

"Wow!" Sai said in amazement "That's a side of Chi-Chi I've never seen before."

"Impressive Chi-Chi!" Raven said breathlessly as he picked himself off the ground. "Most impressive!"

"I've had a lot of secret practice!" Chi-Chi told him smugly.

"Really?" Raven asked getting himself ready again. "Then how about THIS?!" he yelled and charged at Chi-Chi once again attacking her, this time with a series of furious punches and kicks.

Chi-Chi fought back and managed to block almost all of Raven's moves. It looked like Chi-Chi had it won but then Raven started to move faster, Chi-Chi managed to block one more punch and fell to the ground as Raven kicked her in the stomach.

"Mom!" Sai and Gohan cried at once.

"Tired already?" Raven asked mockingly as Chi-Chi got up. "So much for your secret practice then!"

"Alright that's it!" Gohan said firmly as he gently put Galina on the ground. "We're taking over this fight!"

"Just you try it boy!" Raven said to him.

"Sai watch over my mom and sister!" Gohan said and transformed into his super saiyan two level. "Let's go!" he said facing Raven.

"Bring it on!" Raven said unfazed by Gohan's power.

"Ka...me...ha...me...ha!!!!!!!!!" Gohan yelled and fired the blast right at Raven.

Raven simply smacked the giant blast aside, just like he did with Galina's attack earlier.

"What the?" Gohan said in surprise. "There's no way he could've blocked that!"

"I've picked up one or two tricks in HFIL," Raven replied smugly. "Now for MY attack, the REVERSE KAMEHAMEHA!!!" he roared.

"Why don't I like the sound of that?" Sai said worriedly.

Raven stood there with his right palm over his left one. Then he cried out "HA...ME...HA...ME...KA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He fired off a blast much like Gohan's attack except it is twice as powerful and was full of DARK energy!

Gohan tried desperately to block the blast, but wasn't able to contain it and he crashed to the ground.

"Gohan!" Chi-Chi yelled in horror.

When the smoke finally cleared Chi-Chi saw that Sai was standing in front of Gohan with his hands outstretched, he had absorbed the whole of Raven's attack.

"Thanks Sai," Gohan said with great relief. "I'm sure glad you're on our side now."

"Anytime," Sai replied with a happy smile.

"Now let's fry this bird!" Gohan said facing Raven and powering up again.

"Oh yes the famous light show," Raven said not really impressed at all with what he saw. "I know all about this!"

Gohan and Sai fired a blast at Raven, but he jumped out of the way and vanished.

"What?!" Gohan asked clearly surprised. "He disappeared!"

"That was just like my stealth jump attack!" Sai said in amazement. "But how did he learn it!"

"My guess is Dr Gero must've showed him how in HFIL," replied Gohan looking around desperately trying to sense Raven's energy. "What I want to know is where he went to!" Suddenly Raven reappeared right behind Gohan and was about to blast him when Sai used his own stealth jump attack and slashed Raven with his wrist blades.

"Why you little… you'll pay for this!" Raven growled at Sai as he hit the ground away from Gohan.

"Go ahead and try!" Sai yelled defiantly.

"Give it up Raven!" Gohan yelled to his opponent. "You're outnumbered two to one! Just give the antidote to help my sister and leave!"

"I may be outnumbered, but I'm NOT outclassed!" Raven roared ready to fire another reverse Kamehameha wave.

Gohan prepared to fire his own Kamehameha wave back at him. "Take this!" he yelled and fired off his attack.

"You'll all SUFFER for this!!!!!" Raven yelled and fired off his attack. Both attacks collided with each other, but it was obvious to everyone that Raven's reverse Kamehameha wave was stronger.

"Don't give up Gohan!" Sai yelled encouragingly.

"You can do it Gohan!" Chi-Chi cheered.

"I'm trying….." Gohan said as he tried to over power Raven's attack.

Raven laughed as he witnessed his attack overpowering the young saiyan. "What's wrong boy?" he said tauntingly. "Is the son of Goku so weak he cannot defeat a mere crow?" Raven suddenly stopped dead as he felt immense pain in his chest. "Blasted Ick!" he said as he fell to his knees. "It's weakening me!" However it wasn't his disease that was weakening him, Raven looked down and saw a sword sticking into his armor.

"Trunks!" Gohan cried in great relief as he saw the boy from the future in the air behind Raven. "You're back at last!"

"Hey guys busy as usual I see," Trunks said with a smile.

Raven gasped for breath and staggered to keep his attack under control.

"Time to fry this bird!" Gohan said determinedly and fired his blast directly at Raven.

"Nooooo!!!!!!!!! Not like this!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Raven screamed, he dropped the antidote bottle and faded away into nothing.

"Alright! We did it!" Gohan said happily. His face suddenly grew grim because he suddenly couldn't sense his sister's life force any more. "Galina!" He yelled and ran over to her followed by the others.

"What happened to her?!" Trunks asked deeply concerned.

"When Raven first arrived here she attacked him and caught his deadly disease," Sai explained hurriedly.

Trunks saw the antidote bottle on the ground and picked it up. He held Galina in his arms and gave her the antidote hoping it would help her in time. "Please….be alright…!" he said quietly.

But even with the antidote administered Galina still didn't wake up, there seemed to be no life in her at all.

"Sis don't do this to us!" Gohan begged. "Trunks came back just like he promised! You've gotta wake up!" he cried.

"My little girl….." Chi-Chi said on the brink of tears.

"NO! Don't do this to me Galina! I love you! I need you!" Trunks said and started to cry his tears falling gently on Galina's face.

"Trunks….." Galina moaned weakly and she slowly opened her eyes.

"Galina!" Everyone cried in relief.

"Oh Galina!" Trunks said in happy delight and hugged her tightly not letting her go.

"You came back……" Galina said with a smile and hugged him. "I've missed you so much….." she whispered to him.

"So did I…" Trunks whispered back and kissed her.

"Aw c'mon guys," Gohan said to them as they kissed. "Do you have to get all lovey dovey already? I'm trying to hold down my dinner here."

Galina pulled away from Trunks and looked at Gohan with a frown. "I really can't wait until you have a girl friend Gohan," she said sneakily walking over to her brother. "Then it'll be a whole different story, but in the meantime…." She suddenly grabbed her little brother in a gentle but tight grip giving him a saiyan version of a nugee.

"AAAHHHH!" Gohan screamed. "Galina! Stop! Cut it out! My hair! Mom help me! Ok, ok, ok, I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Alright?!"

Sai and Trunks just laughed watching the two siblings playing with each other.

Galina let go of Gohan and giggled. "Okay you're forgiven," she said.

"Aw! My hair…." Gohan pouted trying to fix his now messed up hair.

As he was doing this Galina suddenly noticed Chi-Chi was looking a little sad. "Mom? Are you ok?" she asked.

Ch-Chi sadly picked up Raven's watch and listened to the sad melody it played before closing it and putting it in her pocket. "Yeah, I'm fine..." she said quietly.

"Mom," Galina said in astonishment. "Don't tell me you feel sorry for that creep Raven!"

"Yes I do sweetie," Chi-Chi replied and then smiled. "It was because of Raven that I knew how much I loved your father. So in a way I should really thank him."

Gohan, Sai, and Galina smiled. "Well I'm up for going home," Gohan said with a yawn.

"I'm all for that," Trunks said putting an arm around Galina's shoulder. "Besides we have a wedding to plan."

"Yeah we do," Galina said with a smile.

"Well you'd better make it a double wedding then! For me and Pan," Sai said happily.

"YAY! I'm going to be a Grandmother and Great Grandmother!" Ch-Chi cheered happily causing Sai, Trunks, and Galina to blush.

Gohan couldn't help but chuckle at this. "Mom you're embarrassing them," he said to her.

"Well we better go home," Galina said determinedly. "Goten must be getting worried about us and Pan must be really worried about you Sai!"

"Oh yeah I'm sure she is," Sai said with an embarrassed blush.

Gohan picked up his mother. "Let's go home." he said to her.

"I'll see you later my bride to be," Trunks said with a smile to Galina and kissed her once more before leaving for Capsule Corp.

Galina smiled watching him leave and then followed Sai, Chi-Chi and Gohan back home.

**Authors Notes**: The latest chapter is here at last! Talk about having history repeat itself. It's good thing our heroes made it out alive in this battle, but what other encounters will they face? Find out next time! Till then review!


	14. The World's Martial Arts Tournament

**Chapter 13: The World's Martial Arts Tournament**

Seven years had passed since Raven's brief return and defeat at the hands of Gohan and Future Trunks, since then nothing else seemed to disturb the peaceful planet Earth. Gohan had grown up a lot. He passed his first grade level requirements and started going to Orange Star high school where he made lots of new friends, the great Hercule's daughter Videl among them. He had also become the local super hero known as 'the Great Saiyaman,' this was after he'd been seen going super saiyan in Satan City by the public when he foiled a robbery attempt. In order to keep his identity safe Gohan had asked Bulma to make him a costume which she did, and that's how 'the Great Saiyaman' had been born. Unfortunaly his identity had been discovered by Videl who had been trying to work out who Saiyaman was, in order to keep his secret Gohan had taught Videl to fly. Now that she had mastered the art of flying Videl and Gohan were one spectacular crime fighting team. Pan and Sai had gotten married a couple of years ago, they now have two adorable children Sal and Shooter. Galina and Trunks however had decided to wait for the day Goku would return before they got married, having a wedding without him just wouldn't be the same. Until then everyone was preparing themselves for the upcoming 25th World Marital Arts tournament.

A young cheerful little boy, who looked and dressed a lot like Goku hopped up on Galina's bed. "C'mon sis," he said cheerfully. "It's time to get up."

Galina opened her eyes with a groan. "Goten do you have to wake me up EVERY morning like this?" she asked her brother irritably.

"I'm sorry Galina," Goten pouted. "But Sal and Shooter already went to Capsule Corp with Pan to train in Vegeta's gravity room and I wanted to go too. Can you take me please?" he asked his sister giving her an innocent look.

Galina couldn't help but smile looking at the innocent look her on her little brother's face. "Alright Goten," she said to him. "We'll go right after breakfast ok?"

"YAY!" Goten cheered joyfully. He hugged his sister as she got out of bed and then happily ran downstairs for breakfast.

Galina quickly got out of bed, took a shower and got dressed. She went downstairs where she was greeted by Ch-Chi. "Good morning sweet heart. Goten wake you up again?" she asked with a smile.

"Yup he sure did," Galina said ruffling the smiling Goten's hair.

As the family sat down to eat Chi-Chi turned the T.V onto the morning news. "_And once again the Great Saiyaman and Videl Satan tried their best to stop the reign of terror by the mysterious Sable,"_ said the news reporter._ "But unfortunaly the criminal slipped right through their fingers again, disappearing as quickly as he appeared. As you know Sable is responsible for the murder of two world tournament fighters Spopvitch and his partner Yamu a few weeks ago._"

As the reporter spoke a picture appears of the two dead fighters and then of the mysterious Sable. He was dressed in black shoes, dark blue pants and a matching dark blue shirt with gold buttons, a black trench coat and hat making him look quite the criminal. His face was completely covered by a mask all except for his eyes, he was also wearing black gloves and was carrying a cane.

"That's one creepy looking guy," Galina said nervously. "I wouldn't want to meet him in a dark alley."

"You just keep hoping that doesn't happen," Gohan said warningly. "That Sable knows everything about energy blasts, fighting AND flying! He can even hide his power level so I can't find him, the weirdest thing is he always turns up out of the blue to commit some crime and then disappears again. The police think he killed those two fighters because he wants to compete in the upcoming Marshal Arts Tournament, but as to why? Nobody knows."

"Never mind that now Gohan," Chi-Chi said impatiently to her son. "Hurry up and eat your breakfast your going to be late for school."

"Oh don't worry mom," Gohan replied casually as he finished eating. "I've got plenty of time. I'll just activate my Saiyaman outfit, do my rounds of the city and I'll be at school before you know it." So saying Gohan activated his Saiyaman outfit that Bulma made for him. The outfit itself consisted of a large black and orange helmet with a visor covering his face, green and black armor with a yellow belt buckle, white glove and boots with yellow tips, and a large red cape.

"Hey Gohan can I have an outfit like that?" Goten asked his older brother eagerly. "It's SO cool!"

"You're kidding aren't you Goten?" Galina said in disbelief. "Gohan I can't believe Bulma made you that outfit, it's ridiculous."

"You just don't know what style is, do you sis?" Gohan said smiling and tipping his helmet. "See you later guys," he said cheerfully and flew off to school.

"I do happen to know what style is Gohan and what you're wearing is NOT that!" Galina called out to her brother as he left while she finished her breakfast. "C'mon Goten let's go," she said pushing aside her now empty plate and rising from the table.

"Ok!" Goten said cheerfully and followed his older sister out.

"Bye mom!" Galina said to her mother as she and Goten waved goodbye to her.

--------------------------------

Galina and Goten flew through the skies to Capsule Corp, admiring the view of the city down below them as they went. Suddenly Goten noticed that there was smoke coming from one of the buildings. "Looks like trouble down there," he said to his sister.

"Yeah it does," Galina said grimly looking at the smoking building. "You better go on without me Goten I'll meet up with you later."

"But Galina," Goten pouted. "I wanna come too."

"I think you should listen to your sister Goten," a voice called out from behind them.

Galina and Goten turned around to see Gohan and Future Trunks in the air behind them. "Gohan! Trunks! What are you two doing here?" she asked curiously.

"I finishing my rounds and was heading to Capsule Corp to see if Bulma could change the design to my outfit when I ran into Videl," explained Gohan. "She got a message at school from the police saying a bank was being robbed near by. On my way here I saw Trunks out training and asked him to come and help me out."

"Do you think that Sable guy is behind this robbery?" Goten asked excitedly. "You know, that guy on the news? The one who's been terrorizing everyone?"

"It has to be Goten," Trunks answered grimly. "We couldn't sense any power level on our way here, just danger and destruction so there's no other explanation."

"Then we better hurry down there and help those people," Galina said determinedly then she looked at Goten. "Now Goten," she said sternly. "I know you want to come with us, but mom would get REALLY angry if she found out you got hurt and you know how mom gets when she's angry."

"Oh yeah I do too," Goten said in a concerned tone. "In that case I'll meet up with you guys later, just be careful" he said to his brother and sister and flew off to Capsule Corp as quick as he could.

Galina, Trunks, and Gohan flew down towards the city. As they got closer they were greeted by Videl. She was about Gohan's age, with short black hair and light blue eyes. She was wearing black and yellow boots with brown socks, black shorts, a pink t-shirt covered with a white singlet and black fingerless gloves. Galina quite liked Videl because she had a fighting spirit and determination that reminded her of her mother. "Morning guys," she said as they landed. "What a heck of a way to start the day huh?"

"Don't worry Videl we'll get him this time!" Gohan replied reassuringly.

Everyone arrived at the bank to see the front of the building had been blown clean off and inside they could just make out Sable's figure. The people were cowering in fear as Sable calmly went through the bank and pocketed the money from all the bank draws.

"That guy has a lot of nerves doing that!" Galina said angrily.

"Don't worry Galina I got it covered," Gohan said confidently to his sister and walked into the bank to face Sable. Once inside the bank, Gohan suddenly started doing ridiculous poses like the late Ginyu Force had once done. "Where there is evil to be fought I will be there!" he said heroically while changing from pose to pose. "Where there's a wrong to be righted I will be there! Why? Because I'm the Great Saiyaman!" he finished placing his hands on top of his helmet.

Galina and Trunks looked at Gohan in utter embarrassment. "He's REALLY got to stop doing that," Galina said completely embarrassed that her brother could do something so silly. "It may impress the public but it doesn't impress us!"

As it turned out Sable was not impressed at Gohan's speech OR posing as well. Because instead of being scared or getting ready to fight Gohan, he just sighed and turned slowly around to face him. Ever since Sable had first appeared, Gohan had ALWAYS turned up doing that speech with that idiotic posing and it got REAL irritating after the first dozen times. "Ah the great hero 'Saiyaman' to the rescue as always," Sable said mockingly in a voice that sounded like something from a horror movie. "Tell me; don't you ever get tired acting like an idiot?"

"Your reign of terrorizing these citizens ends here Sable!" Gohan answered sternly.

At that moment Galina, Trunks, and Videl stepped forward and joined Gohan. "We'll stop you Sable! Together!" Galina said determinedly.

"Get out of my way you fools!" Sable snapped angrily. He was getting more and more irritated at all these people trying to spoil his fun. "I have better things to do than swat mosquitoes like you!" he spat.

"You can't take on all of us!" Trunks said confidently.

"True… but what about your friend Sai? Surely you don't want anything to happen to him?" Sable said to them holding up Sai's hat which looked pretty torn and beat up.

"Sai?!" Galina cried out in concern. "What did you do to him!? Tell me!"

"He's not very far away he's..." Sable suddenly threw Sai's hat at them, fired an energy blast at the roof and quickly flew off through the hole he made.

"Get back here you coward!" Galina yelled and without thinking she grabbed Sai's hat and off flew after him.

"Galina wait for us!" Trunks called out and flew after her followed closely by Gohan and Videl.

Galina was hot on Sable's trail. She fired energy blasts at the thief, but Sable avoided them all with great speed and ease._**Seeing Sai become Android 21 was more than I could bear,)** _Galina thought to herself.** _(I won't let anything else happen to my best friend again!_**

Sable noticed that Galina was still on his tail and tried desperately to lose her. "Don't let him out of your site sis!" Gohan called out to her. "Remember he can hide his energy!"

"Got it!" Galina replied staying on Sable's trail like glue.

By now Sable was flying towards Capsule Corp. Just when it looked like the criminal was about to fly THROUGH the building, he turned around at the last minute and fired off a huge energy blast causing his pursuers to scatter. When everyone managed to regroup Sable had disappeared.

"Oh no!" Galina yelled frustrated. "We lost him!"

"Hey," Videl said suddenly. "What's that?" She pointed to a figure that could just be seen in the shadows of the Capsule Corp building.

"We better check it out," Gohan said determinedly.

"You do that," Videl said glancing at her watch. "I'm heading back to school, otherwise I'm in for it. Just remember something Gohan," she added threateningly. "You said you'd show me more ways to use my energy today, I want to be good at using my energy as well as flying at the tournament. If you go back on your promise I'll expose your secret to everyone there! Got it?!"

"Uhh…yeah I got it," Gohan said nervously. "See you later at school," he called as Videl flew off.

Once Videl had gone everyone flew down towards Capsule Corp and to their astonishment and delight they found Sai wandering around. He was looking pretty dazed and beat up along with his clothes.

"Oh my Kami!" Galina exclaimed and ran towards her friend. "Sai!" She cried in concern. "What happened to you?!"

"That's what I like to know!" Sai groaned holding a hand to his head. "I go with the kids and Pan to Capsule Corp and then I tell them I'm just going to buy a newspaper," he explained to them. "So there I am walking down the street minding my own business, then SOMEBODY knocks me out from behind. Next thing I know I've woken up in a dumpster all beaten up, covered in garbage and my hat had been stolen!"

"It was Sable…." Gohan said quietly as he took off his helmet.

Sai looked at Gohan in disbelief. "Sable? The crazy criminal nut that's been in all the papers lately?" he asked.

"Yup that's the one…" Galina answered as she handed him back his hat.

"But why would he attack me?" Sai asked dusting his hat off and putting it back on.

"That's a good question," Gohan replied thoughtfully.

While still pondering about Sable and his actions the four of them entered Capsule Corp to let everyone else know they were all right. They were immediately greeted by a worried Goten. "There you are I was worried!" he said to his family.

"Sorry Goten," Galina said to the young demi saiyan. "We had to deal with Sable; unfortunately he got away the creep!"

Just then Pan came running up; she had aged well in the last seven years and was still the same spirited girl she had always been. She was dressed in her usual red t-shirt, blue jeans and her orange bandanna "SAI!" she cried hugging her husband close to her. "Are you alright? Goten told me what happened, I was so scared that you might have been hurt!"

"Don't worry Pan," Sai said reassuringly. "I'm alright. Where are the kids?" he asked changing the subject.

"Their training with Trunks' younger self in Vegeta's gravity room," Pan answered.

"Oh boy," Trunks said nervously. "I just hope my father doesn't find them in there or he'll REALLY explode."

Suddenly everyone heard Vegeta's voice bellowing through the halls. "WOMAN!" they heard him roar.

"Looks like he found them," Galina said quietly as she uncovered her ears.

They all walked over to the gravity room where they found Bulma unsuccessfully trying to calm the great saiyan prince down.

"Vegeta will you please calm down," Bulma said soothingly. "They're only kids and you know what kids are like."

"They've been in that gravity room for half an hour," Vegeta yelled. "That's a half an hour too long! I want those brats out of there right now!"

As Vegeta finished yelling the door to the gravity room opened up and the children came out. The first one who stepped out was Chibi Trunks; he was dressed in a dark blue fighting outfit, with an orange belt and boots to match. Close behind him was a young girl who had black hair and eyes like Pan did. This was Sal, Pan and Sai's daughter. She was like a little clone of Pan, right down to her attitude and fighting spirit. She had a green Bandanna on her head in the style of her mother and was wearing a purple fighting shirt, pink pants and brown shoes.

"My Trunkies trains so hard!" Sal squealed proudly clinging on to Chibi Trunks neck.

"Thanks Sal," Chibi Trunks said with an embarrassed blush.

Coming up behind these two and hiding behind Sal was a small boy roughly about Goten's age. This was Shooter, Sal's timid brother. He had blue eyes and red hair like his father Sai with the interesting fact that it was styled like Gohan's hair had been during the Cell games. He was wearing brown shoes, blue pants and a green fighting shirt.

"Sorry we took so long Vegeta," Shooter said shyly. "You can have your gravity room back now."

"Humph!" Vegeta grumbled under his breath and stormed into the gravity room without another word.

Pan walked over to her son and ruffled his hair. "Been training hard Shooter?" she asked. "Because it sure looks like it to me, Marron will be SO impressed with you."

Shooter blushed with embarrassment at the mention of Marron's name. She was Krillin and Android 18's daughter. Three years after the Cell games had ended Krillin had married 18, which had been a real surprise to everyone at first. But it turned out 18 had gotten rather fond of Krillin during those three years, mainly because he had saved her life and persuaded the other Z-fighters to give her a second chance. So when Krillin proposed to 18 she had accepted, on the condition that Krillin gave up fighting, and now they happily lived with Master Roshi in his island house.

"Well," Bulma said cheerfully. "It looks like you kids are nearly ready for the World's Martial Arts Tournament."

"Yeah," Gohan said in agreement. "But at least you guys didn't get black mailed into it like I did."

"Sounds like it to me that Videl likes you Gohan," Galina said teasingly. "Ever since you started Orange Star High School she's always been picking on you."

"Why don't you try asking her out on a date?" Bulma suggested.

"What?!" Gohan cried in astonishment. "No way! Besides I already tried that, all she's interested in is beating me up at the tournament."

"That reminds me," Pan said suddenly. "They don't allow head gear or weapons at the tournament that means you'll have given away your secret identity."

"I think I can help out with that," Bulma said suddenly and she placed a white bandana on Gohan's head and a pair of large sunglasses over his eyes.

"Oh Yeah!" Gohan said happily examining himself in the mirror. "Now THIS is much better! Thanks Bulma, I love it!"

Galina just rolled her eyes at this, the bandana and glasses made Gohan look sillier that ever. "I think I liked you better with the helmet," she said to him.

Gohan turned to the kids. "What do you kids think?" he asked.

"You look uh…." Goten stammered.

"Well…." Sal said slowly.

"It's….uh…." Shooter began.

"You look great Gohan," Chibi Trunks said speaking for all his friends.** _(If you like looking like a total geek that is,_)** the young saiyan thought quietly to himself.

Gohan smiled, "Thanks Trunks I knew I could count on you."

"You know you guys should all go in disguises as well," Bulma said thoughtfully to Galina, Pan, Sai and Trunks. "Because if any of you win, your pictures will be plastered on posters all over the walls of every city in the world."

"Who says THEY'RE going to win?!" Vegeta asked as he stepped out of the gravity room.

"Ha!" Bulma laughed. "This is coming from someone who got clobbered by Cell seven years ago."

"Times have changed since then woman," Vegeta said confidently and turned his attention to the others. "While you kids have been studying, going out on dates, and sneaking kisses when my back is turned…." He had addressed this last observation to Galina and Trunks who blushed lightly.

"….I'VE been doing nothing but severe training," he finished.

"Oh yeah," Bulma said in agreement. "That's ALL you've been doing, I can personally vouch for that. How come you saiyans can train all day long, but you can't mow the lawn or take out the trash?" she asked him irritability.

"This is gonna be so cool!" Goten said excitedly. "My brother and sister are gonna fight in the tournament!"

"It'll be cool to see my dad and future self in action!" Chibi Trunks said equally excited.

"Yeah and my dad too!" Sal added equally excited. "Right Daddy?"

"You bet sweet heart," Sai answered happily.

"You're going to enter too," Shooter asked Pan. "Right mom?"

"Defiantly," Pan said confidently. "I mean SOMEONE'S got to keep all those boys in line."

"_I think I'll enter too_," said a familiar calm voice.

Everyone instantly stopped talking since they recognized the voice and who it belong to.

"_Hi Gohan, Galina_," the voice said.

"Daddy?" Galina said in astonishment. "Is that you?"

"It must be!" Gohan said in surprised delight.

"Kakkarot?!" Vegeta said in disbelief. Impossible!"

"It IS him!" Galina cried happily. "Hi dad!"

"_Hi there sweet heart," _Goku said happily replying to his daughter's voice._ "It's great to hear your voice again after all this time and I can see that Trunks has been taking care of you too._"

"He sure has," Galina said happily hugging Trunks' arm and smiling.

Trunks smiled back at Galina and put his arm around her.

"Father is it really true?" Gohan asked excitedly. "You're coming back to compete in the tournament?!"

"_Yup,"_ Goku said in confirmation._ "I'm allowed to come for one day only. Baba checked it out for me and it appears I've done a lot of good deeds to earn this privilege. I'm real excited; I can't wait to see everyone again. Tell your mother I'm coming home for a whole day!_"

"You bet!" Galina and Gohan happily cheered.

Goten however looked up at his siblings confused. "What's going on?" he asked. "Who are you guys talking to?"

Galina smiled and hugged Goten. "Goten," she said happily. "You're finally get to see Daddy! He's coming home!"

"Really?" Goten said quietly with a huge smile on his face.

"Really!" Galina said in happy confirmation.

"_I'll see you guys soon real soon so take care till then_," Goku said and his voice faded away.

"I can't believe it, Goku is really coming back!" Bulma said excitedly. "You guys should tell Krillin and Piccolo about this, I'm sure they'd want to know about this."

"Well I was going to head to the lookout before I went back to school anyway," Gohan said thoughtfully. "Hey Goten," he asked his little brother. "Wanna tag along with me? You can stop off and say hi to Dende and Piccolo."

"You bet!" Goten answered happily and followed his brother to the door.

"Hey sis," Gohan asked Galina with a smile. "You don't mind telling Krillin about this do you?"

"Not at all," Galina said happily.

"Well In that case we'll see you at home. C'mon kids," Pan said to her two children.

"Yeah we've got to train for the tournament," Sai said determinedly.

"Bye-bye Trunkies!" Sal said happily and kissed Chibi Trunks' cheek.

"See ya Sal," Chibi Trunks said as he blushed and touched his cheek.

Before he left Shooter walked over to Galina. "Ah… could you tell Marron I said hi?" he shyly asked her.

"Sure thing," Galina replied with a smile and ruffled the young boy's hair causing him to blush.

"I'd come with you," Trunks said to Galina. "But I've got to get in shape for the tournament."

Galina just smiled at this and kissed him lightly. "What makes you think you're out of shape?" she asked teasingly.

---------------------------------------

"No way!" Krillin said in happy disbelief as Galina broke the news of Goku's return to him. "Goku's going to compete in the world tournament? That's great!"

"That's right," Galina replied excitedly. "He's going to be back for the whole day! I'm so happy!"

Krillin suddenly frowned. "But if you, Goku, Gohan, Pan, Sai, Piccolo, Trunks and Vegeta are going to enter the tournament why should I?" he asked.

Since he had married 18, Krillin had stopped fighting, training and wearing his fighting clothes. He now wore a red t-shirt and grey pants with matching shoes, he had also let his hair grow back because it made him look more sharp and alert.

"Aww c'mon Krillin it'll be fun!" Galina said persuasively. "You haven't seen him in seven years and he's only here for one day! He'd be SO upset if you didn't turn up."

"I know it'll be fun and all," Krillin said thoughtfully. "Heck it'll be like old times all over again. Fighting in another world tournament with Goku sounds almost too good to be true, but I'd have to start training again. Quite a lot of training I might add and I don't know how 18 would feel about that."

Suddenly a blue ball rolled towards Krillin's foot and a happy little girl with short blonde hair in small pig tails chased after it. She had small black eyes like Krillin and she wore a magenta dress. "Daddy," she asked politely. "Can I have the ball please?"

Krillin smiled, picked up the ball and handed it back to his daughter. "There you go Marron you little fire fly," he said cheerfully.

"Aww she's so cute!" Galina squealed. "No wonder Shooter was training so hard today."

"Shooter was training for me?" Marron asked with shining eyes.

"He sure was," Galina said with a smile. Then an idea struck her and she knelt down to Marron's level. "I'll tell you what Marron, when Trunks and I get married you can be the flower girl. Now how does that sound?" she asked.

"YAY!" Marron cheered happily. "I get be a flower girl!"

"And you get to see the World Marshal Arts Tournament as well," Galina added. "I'm sure your dad or at least your mom will be competing in it."

"Well that all depends," a voice suddenly said. "First we'd like to know if there was any prize money."

Galina looked up to see Android 18 standing behind her; she was still wearing the same outfit she had when she had first met the Z-Fighters. The only difference was she didn't have the Red Ribbon symbol on them anymore. "Oh hi 18….you want to know if there's any prize money?" she asked. "Well from what Gohan told me there's prize money for the top 3 fighters in each division of the tournament."

"Well that settles it," 18 said determinedly. "You can count me in this tournament AND Krillin, isn't that right dear?" she asked him threateningly.

Krillin groaned to himself knowing that he couldn't refuse his wife when she had made up her mind like this. "Oh….alright fine," he said wearily not wanting to anger 18 unnecessarily. "I'll enter."

"All right!" Marron said happily. "My mommy and daddy are going to fight in the tournament!"

"But just to be fair 18," Krillin said to his wife. "Let's not tell your brother 17 about this, at least then I'll stand a better chance at winning."

"Are you kidding?" 18 replied in disbelief. "17 won't be coming to the tournament! I asked him 50 times already and he said he wouldn't be caught dead at a stupid little tournament like that. You know sometimes I think all that solitude is seeping into his brain," she said rolling her eyes.

After the Cell games it turned out 17 had been wished back with all the people Cell had killed. Like his sister, 17 had had his bomb deactivated and now had a second chance at life. But he felt betrayed by the fact 18 had settled down and married a stupid human like Krillin! So 17 had bought himself a cabin in the woods and now lived alone in solitude. But he was far from bored; he had taken up wood carving and found he was quite good at it. So 17 now made a living making wood carvings with his bare hands and selling them to local shops. 18 occasionally went to see him with Marron and he welcomed them in, but he flatly refused to see anyone else. This was just the way 17 liked and wanted it.

"Well I've got to get home," Galina said taking off. "I don't want my mom worrying about me, see you guys at the tournament!" she called and flew off.

-------------------------------------------

Galina decided to fly through Satan City while going home. As she flew through the streets she stopped and landed in front of a wedding shop she liked. She smiled to herself seeing a beautiful wedding dress displayed on the window. "Just a couple more days to go…" she said to herself dreamily. Galina then suddenly frowned seeing the outrageous price tag that was on the wedding dress. "5,000 zenie?!" she exclaimed in astonishment. "Boy…having a fairy tale wedding doesn't come cheap these days," she said sighed. "I suppose winning that tournament prize money couldn't hurt, and then I could afford the dress." Galina started to walk away but suddenly SOMEONE grabbed her and slammed her against the wall of a nearby alley way.

"What the…?" Galina started to say then her eyes went wide with shock as she was face to face with Sable.

"Hello Galina," he said mockingly. "Getting ready for your little wedding to that fool Trunks? You should be training yourself for the tournament. Not that it will do you any good," he added.

Galina glared at Sable and shook herself free. "How did you know I was getting married?!" she asked angrily.

"I have my ways," Sable said mysteriously. "Now to more important things…" so saying he advanced on her.

As Sable advanced on Galina she suddenly charged forward and punched him in the face; however Sable wasn't even phased by the punch. He simply smirked at her under his mask, grabbed Galina's fist and then threw her hard against the alley wall again.

Galina groaned and slid slowly down the wall, winded by Sable's sudden attack.

"It looks like you could use more training," Sable observed. He then lifted the female demi saiyan up by her hair, until she was face to face with him. "Now then my dear Galina listen carefully," he said in his calm creepy voice. "You will give me your word of honor that no matter what I do at the upcoming tournament, you will NOT interfere! Do I make myself clear?"

Galina glared at Sable and reluctantly nodded her head. "What would happen if I WERE to interfere?" she asked fearing the worst.

"Then whoever is my opponent at the time will suffer even more than he or SHE deserves!" Sable said calmly. "If you tell a soul which includes your friends and family I will simply kill my opponent," he finished calmly dropping Galina back on the ground. "Now I have to be off," he said glancing at his watch. "I have a remarkable young lady waiting for me, and I hate to keep her waiting." With that Sable took off while Galina just stood there frozen with fear from his terrible warning.

---------------------------------------

It was late into the night when Galina arrived home; she could smell Chi-Chi's cooking as she walked inside. "I'm home…." she said in a quiet voice.

Chi-Chi instantly stopped cooking at the sound of her daughter's voice. "Sweetheart your home!" she exclaimed happily hugging her daughter tightly.

"Yeah…" Galina replied quietly.

"Your brother's told me that your father is coming home soon! I'm so happy!" Chi-Chi happily squealed as she let go of her daughter.

Gohan and Goten however had noticed that their sister had something on her mind "Galina are you alright?" Gohan asked his sister in concern.

"Yeah I'm fine…" Galina answered absently. "I'm going to skip dinner tonight, I'm kinda tired." So saying Galina went up to her room not noticing that Trunks had just arrived behind her.

"Is something wrong?" Trunks asked the two brothers.

"Yeah my sister's upset about something," Goten answered worriedly.

"I better go check on her then," he said determinedly and went upstairs.

Galina sat on her bed with a dazed look on her face. _**I have to train harder!)** _She thought fiercely to herself **_(No one is going to get hurt at this tournament, I'll see to it personally…!_)** Galina's thoughts were suddenly interrupted as Trunks sat down beside her.

"Galina? What is it?" he asked her gently. "You look so dazed."

"It's nothing…." Galina said shaking her head. "I just need some sleep….to train for the tournament…..I just…." suddenly unable to control herself any longer Galina burst into tears.

Trunks now more concerned than ever for his fiancé, gently held her in his arms. "Galina, what's wrong?" he asked her. "Why are you crying?"

"I can't tell you…" Galina whispered in between her sobs. "I want to…but if I do…you or someone else will get hurt at the tournament….I don't want to lose you again…." she broke off and buried her face in Trunks' chest.

"Shhhhh," Trunks said gently stroking Galina's hair. "Nothing bad will happen to me or anyone else at the tournament…I promise you," he finished and kissed her forehead.

Galina slowly wiped her tears away and smiled up at him. "You always know how to cheer me up Trunks," she said hugging him close. "I can't wait until we're finally married."

Trunks smiled holding Galina against him as she fell asleep in his arms. "With your dad coming back we'll be married soon," he whispered causing Galina to smile in her sleep.

-----------------------------------

Several days passed and everyone who was willing to enter the 25th World's Martial Arts Tournament prepared themselves diligently, making sure their moves were flawless and their minds totally focused. Even in other world Goku continued to train like mad awaiting the day he would be reunited with his family and friends. At last the day of the tournament arrived and everyone was on board Bulma's plane heading to the island where the tournament was to be held.

"Oh please!" Vegeta grumbled as the plane maintained a normal speed in the air. "I've ridden galactic slugs that are faster than this vehicle!"

"Oh hush!" Bulma said over her shoulder as she continued to fly the plane.

"Looks like dad's eager to fight," Chibi Trunks said to the others.

"I'll bet no one will beat you Trunkies!" Sal said clinging on to the young saiyan's arm.

Chibi Trunks couldn't help but blush. "Uh….thanks Sal…" he stammered.

"I'll cheer for you the loudest Shooter," Marron happily said to Shooter.

Shooter just blushed shyly, smiled and said nothing.

"Aww would you look at that," Galina said happily to the others. "I think those kids are in love."

"I know I am!" Sal said with stars in her eyes as she hugged Chibi Trunks around his neck nearly choking him in the process. This silly sight caused Goten and Shooter to laugh out loud at their friend's predicament.

"Listen up guys," Gohan said suddenly. "I think we should all agree NOT to turn into super saiyans during this tournament."

"Are you crazy?!" Vegeta exclaimed in astonishment. "Why the HFIL do you want to do that for?"

"Because if people see you transform there's a good chance they'll recognize you from the broadcast of the Cell Games," Bulma replied without turning round "After that….well the journalists would get all your names off the entry forms and…..Oh! T.V. cameras would be all over my front yard!"

"I don't see a problem with that," Vegeta said smugly. "When the journalists come I'll just destroy them!"

"You will do no such thing Vegeta!" Bulma said warningly. "You will behave yourself, do you hear me?"

"Yeah dad," Trunks said to his father. "I know you're eager to fight, but we can't have casualties in this tournament."

"Oh alright then, fine!" Vegeta sighed. "There won't be any super saiyan transformations in this tournament. Not that it matters anyway because I'll still have the advantage," he added proudly.

"Hey Pan," Galina asked suddenly. "How come Sai isn't here with us?"

"He said he wanted to do some last minute training," Pan answered. "He told me he would meet us all at the tournament."

----------------------------------------

Soon the plane landed at the island where the tournament was being held. There were many competitors from all over the place who had arrived early, that also included the "world champion" Hercule. As usual Hercule was gloating and giving more publicity that ever, the fans all cheered as the great champion arrived off his jet.

"Some things never change…." Galina said shaking her head as she saw all the crazed fans cheering for their "champion".

"Yeah," Gohan said in agreement. "Too bad they don't know what REALLY happened at the Cell Games."

"Wonder if Goku is here yet?" Krillin wondered suddenly.

"I don't see Daddy but I DO see a familiar face," Galina said as she saw Piccolo standing under a nearby tree.

"Hey!" Goten said cheerfully. "It's Mr. Piccolo!" He ran up to him. "Have you seen my dad yet?" he asked him.

"Sorry Goten but I haven't," replied Piccolo quietly.

"Well maybe we should look around for him," Yamcha suggested. "This place is pretty huge and Goku could be anywhere here."

As everyone started to leave, Goku suddenly turned up using his instant transmission. "Hey is this where we line up for the tournament?" he asked innocently.

"DADDY!!!!" Galina squealed happily as she ran to her father and hugged him, bowling him over as she did so.

"Whoa!" Goku cried as he hit the ground. "Take it easy there Galina!"

"Sorry," she giggled happily. "I just missed you!"

"I missed you too sweet heart," Goku said with a gentle smile and hugged his daughter tenderly.

"Hey dad," Gohan said cheerfully. "It sure has been a while huh?"

"I'll say!" Goku replied picking himself up. "Look at you, you're a giant!"

"Well that's what happens in seven years," Gohan replied hugging his father followed by everyone else.

"Oh sweet heart how I've missed you!" Chi-Chi said trying to control her tears.

"I've missed you too Chi-Chi…" Goku began and then he noticed young Goten hiding behind Chi-Chi's leg.

"Go on Goten its ok," Chi-Chi reassured the young saiyan.

"Hey I think there's a little me hiding behind your leg Chi-Chi," Goku told his wife.

Goten shyly poked his head out from behind Chi-Chi's leg. "I'm Goten." he said shyly.

"Hi there Goten," Goku said smiling happily at his youngest son. "I'm Goku, your dad."

Goten continued to look at his father shyly for a moment, then in a burst of energy he ran to him. "DADDY!!" he cheered happily running into his father's arms.

"Whoa!" Goku said as he sat Goten on his shoulders. "You're a strong one aren't you?"

Everyone couldn't help but smile as Goku gave Goten an airplane ride on his shoulders, the young saiyan happily laughed as he played with his father.

"Hey there Grandpa!" Pan said suddenly. "Don't forget me too!"

Goku gently put Goten down and hugged Pan. "How can I forget you?" he said gently and then noticed Sal and Shooter. "Well… looks like you and Sai have been busy," suddenly Goku frowned and looked around. "Hey where IS Sai anyway?" he asked realizing that his adopted son wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"I don't know," Pan said shrugging her shoulders. "He should be here; I think he's securing some good seats for us when the matches start."

"Oh," Goku said cheerfully. "Okay then," he then turned his attention back to Shooter and Sal. Shooter quickly hid behind Pan's leg while Sal just stood there smiling up at him.

"And who might you be?" Goku asked smiling down at Sal who couldn't help but giggle at him.

"I'm Sal!" she answered with happy pride.

"Hey she's pretty impressive," Goku said to Pan and then he noticed the hiding Shooter. "Hi there," he said giving the boy a friendly wave and smile.

Shooter shyly peered out from behind Pan's leg and said nothing.

"It's ok Shooter," Pan told her son. "You don't have to be shy."

Slowly the young boy stepped out of hiding. "Hi..." he said shyly. "I'm Sal's brother Shooter..."

"Well it's nice to meet you Shooter," Goku said cheerfully as he happily ruffled the young boy's hair.

Shooter couldn't help but smile at this friendly display of affection.

"That's dad for you," Galina said proudly. "Everyone can't help but smile when they see him."

"Except me!" Vegeta stated with a growl.

Goku looked over towards Vegeta with a friendly smile. "Hey Vegeta, believe it or not but it's nice to see your cheerful face again too!" He then turned his attention to Future Trunks. "So Trunks…have you been watching over my daughter?" he asked the future boy with a sly wink.

"Uh…of course I have Goku…" Trunks replied nervously rubbing a hand on the back of his head.

"Dad…" Galina said blushing at what Goku was implying.

At this scene Vegeta growled with angry disapproval.

"Aw cheer up Vegeta," Goku said happily clapping the saiyan prince on the back. "We're gonna be in laws soon!"

"Why else do you think he's so happy?" Bulma said sarcastically.

"Attention please!" the announcer said on the various intercoms on the island. "Will all contestants please report to register for the tournament at once?"

"We better get moving then," said Goku.

"Good luck everyone." Bulma said as she and the others started moving towards the stadium.

"We'll be cheering for you guys," Chi-Chi said to her family.

"Yeah and try not to get anyone killed!" Yamcha called out after them.

-------------------------------

When everyone arrived at the registration table so they could sign up for the tournament they were greeted by Videl, who was waiting patiently for her turn.

"Hey Videl!" Gohan called out to her.

"Hey Gohan," she said casually and walked over to meet him.

"Oh so this is girl I've been hearing so much about," Goku said quietly to himself as he looked Videl over "Well?" he asked Gohan expectantly. "Aren't you going to introduce me to her?"

"Oh yeah….," Gohan said nervously blushing like crazy. "Videl Satan meet my dad Goku….Dad meet Videl Satan….she's… my friend."

Galina couldn't help but giggle at this sight and said teasingly "You mean your GIRL friend! Don't you Gohan?"

This remark caused Gohan to blush even more. "Quit it Galina," he hissed to her. "You're embarrassing me!"

"No way," she said triumphantly. "This is pay back time for all the times you've teased me and Trunks."

Gohan turned bright red with embarrassment and fell silent. Meanwhile Chibi Trunks was signing himself up at the registration table, but he was upset that he and his friends were going to be in the junior division of the tournament.

"You're kidding right?" he said to the man behind the table.

"Sorry son," the man said as he finished writing up the boy's details. "But all children 15 years or younger compete in the junior division. That's the way it goes."

"Aww that's not fair!" Chibi Trunks pouted as he moved away. "I wanted to fight with the adults, not get stuck with these little kiddies."

"So what?" Sal said trying to cheer him up. "You'll still win! That is...IF you can beat me."

Once all the kids were signed in and paired off, and all the adults had signed themselves in they all headed off towards the arena. Along the way news reporters started to hound the Z-fighters with ridiculous and irrelevant questions, irritated by all this Piccolo used his energy and destroyed their video cameras. The warriors arrived in the arena where they saw many fighters, most of them not worth their efforts, training hard. The announcer who was hosting the tournament, and who had also hosted the previous world tournaments spotted the Z–fighters at once. He was very pleased to see Goku.

"I thought I'd never see you guys again," he said as he looked at Goku and Krillin. "You guys haven't participated in any of these tournaments in ages.

Tell me the truth," he said suddenly lowering his voice so no one else could hear him. "It really wasn't Hercule who beat Cell now was it?"

"Nope," Goku answered equally as quite. "It was my daughter Galina!" he answered proudly.

"I figured as much," the announcer said thoughtfully. "Listen, since you guys haven't been around the previous tournaments have been B O R I N G, and I mean boring! But with you guys here and that mysterious Sable guy, I'm sure this tournament is going to be one to remember."

"I guess you could say that," Goku replied giving his friends a wink.

The Z-fighters left the announcer and arrived at the preliminaries of the tournament. Here they had to measure their strength with a special punching machine that would determine a person's slot in the tournament. They all tried their best not to break the machine, however when Vegeta's turn came he stepped up to the machine and smashed it with one punch! This incredible display left many spectators and judges utterly speechless.

"So much for restraining our power," Krillin said rolling his eyes.

"That's so like my father," Trunks said admiringly. "He never hold's back on anything."

Suddenly everyone heard cheering coming from the stadium "Hey! The kids are starting to fight," Gohan said to everyone. "We'd better go check it out, before it's all over."

-------------------------------

Everyone arrived at the stadium and waited for the junior division of the tournament to begin. The announcer stepped up to the ring to greet the crowd.

"Hey all you fans out there!" he spoke into his microphone. "If you're all looking for a fight you've come to the right place! First up is the junior competition! We've got 10 million zenie for the winner and 5 million zenie for the runner up. We've also got a special treat the winner of the junior division gets a chance to fight the champion of world, HERCULE!!!"

"Hercule rules, Hercule rules!" the audience chanted as they saw their great champion emerge from the waiting arena.

To impress his fans even further Hercule ran towards the arena ready to do one of his signature moves. Unfortunately as Hercule jumped in the air and touched the stadium floor, he slipped and fell on the arena. The audience however were too blinded by seeing their idol to notice such a single stupid thing Hercule did, he quickly got up off the stadium floor regaining his composure.

"Before we get the junior division started we've got a special treat for all you fans. We know your going to love it," as the announcer spoke a blimp with a giant T.V screen on the sides floated into the center of the arena.

"Seven years ago," the announcer began. "The world was hanging in suspense when the live transmission of the Cell Games was violently interrupted, but a restored re-enactment of that day is here for all of you to see."

Hearing this Hercule began to panic, but did his best to hide it.

"Oh boy," Krillin said seeing Hercule squirm. "THIS won't be pretty!"

The blimp then played a movie "re-enactment" of the Cell Games. The Z-fighters watched on appalled at the horrible acting and pathetic attempt to make Hercule look good. However the crowd soaked up the movie like a sponge proud of their great champion.

"I can't believe those idiots actually bought that stupid movie," a cold dark voice said suddenly.

The Z-fighters turned to see Sable walking towards them.

"You again!" Gohan glared.

Sable just chuckled at this and got out a cigarette and match, he then struck the match against Gohan's cheek to light it.

Gohan glared at the thief viciously. "You know Sable I should take you out right now!" he said to him threateningly.

"Relax Gohan," Goku said placing a hand on Gohan's shoulder to calm his son down. "What are you doing here Sable?" Goku asked the masked thief.

"I was just checking to see if you're son is as thick skinned as you are!" Sable said cruelly. He then inhaled on his cigarette and deliberately blew smoke in Goku's face, before turning his attention back to Gohan. "I'll see either you OR Videl out there on the ring," he said and walked away deliberately flicking his cigarette at Videl as he left.

"Hey!" Videl yelled angrily as she moved away from the still lit cigarette.

"Boy he's got some nerve!" Galina said glaring daggers at Sable.

"Tell me about it!" Trunks stated.

"He's got nerve and incredible power," Goku told everyone. "Even though I couldn't sense his power level, there's something familiar about Sable. Something I can't quite place."

The junior division of the tournament began shortly afterwards. Chibi Trunks, Goten, Sal, and Shooter defeated the remaining competition with ease. Towards the end of the tournament it was Chibi Trunks and Goten who would fight each other for the championship.

"NOW the moment you've all been waiting for!" the announcer spoke. "The junior division championship battle between 9 year old Trunks and 7 year old Goten! Which one of these fabulous young fighters will be the new world champion?"

Goten and Chibi trunks walked into the arena side by side.

"YAY! GO TRUNKIES!!!!" Sal screamed cheering for Chibi Trunks.

"You can do it Goten!" Galina cheered for her little brother. "We're all proud of you!"

"Being world champion is gonna be fun," Chibi Trunks said to Goten.

"I'll defiantly tell you how it is." Goten replied.

Both of the boys stood in the arena and got into their fighting stances, their forms both were flawless. Once the fight began the audience watched in awe at the skill that Chibi Trunks and Goten had. Each of the boy's moves were so precise and much better than any of the other kids at the tournament. Their fight however caused the kids to break Gohan's rules about firing energy blasts and transforming into super saiyans, but their fight had escalated into such a frenzy the boys didn't have a choice. In the end it was Chibi Trunks who won since Goten had touched outside of the ring to avoid one of Chibi Trunks' blasts. The crowd went mad as winning the match also gave Chibi Trunks the privilege to fight Hercule, however Sal screamed the loudest.

"YAY!!!!" she screamed "My Trunkies WON!!!!"

"A little louder Sal," Krillin said sarcastically to her as he covered his ears. "I don't thing the people on Mars heard you."

"With Trunks Briefs as the winner he will face off against our greatest champion HERCULE!!!!!!" The announcer said as Hercule made his grand re-entry making the crowd go insane.

Hercule nervously walked over to Chibi Trunks shaking with fear, he had seen the boy fight and it terrified him. But he still managed to put on a fake smile and flashed a peace sign to everyone "Congratulations kid!" Hercule said with a forced smile. "Ah...tell you what, let's make this an easy fight, I'll even let you have a free punch."

"Really?" Chibi Trunks replied surprised. "Well that's real nice of you!"

"Just a small easy punch right here," Hercule said pointing to his left cheek.

Chibi Trunks shrugged then said, "Ok here goes." The young saiyan gave Hercule what he considered to be a "light punch" to his cheek and that sent him flying across the arena, out of the ring to slam into one of the walls real hard.

"Oh no!" Gohan exclaimed in horror. "Trunks what did you do?!"

Galina giggled and then burst out laughing. "Well he's the one who asked for it," she said between laughs.

"He sure did!" said a familiar voice.

Everyone looked over to see Sai standing there trying hard not to laugh at what he had just seen.

"Where have you been Sai?" Pan asked her husband.

"Oh I got bored watching the kids take out all the regular kids," Sai said matter of factly. "So I went off and did some quick warming up before the real tournament started and it looks like I got back just in time," he chuckled. "Poor Hercule! I haven't seen him that nervous since Cell ordered me to beat up his students at the Cell games!"

"Boy do I remember that!" Goku said laughing. "Now how about we get something to eat before we see who we're paired off with at the tournament?" he suggested.

Everyone whole heartedly agreed to that and made their way to the contestant only restaurant.

------------------------------

When everyone arrived at the waiting area for the contestants the saiyans took the all you can eat restaurant to the extreme.

"I don't think we'll ever get used to that," Piccolo said as he watched Goku and the others saiyans empty plate after plate of food within seconds.

Soon everyone had eaten their fill of food and left the waiting area with about a 1,000 empty plates on the table.

"Wow I'm SO full," Goku said rubbing his stomach. "If I have to fight one of you guys whatever you do don't punch me in the gut," he warned the others.

"In that case," Trunks said standing up. "We'd better head to the draw to see who's fighting who."

"Well if I have to fight Kakkarot the first thing I'm going to is punch him in the gut," Vegeta said threateningly.

"Aww man," Goku pouted. "There's no mercy from you is there Vegeta?"

Everyone laughed and walked on to the draw. Piccolo was the first one to notice the two mysterious figures approaching them. One of them a tall red man with long white hair and a red type kimono, he seemed to be rather aggressive and mean to boot. The next one he noticed wasn't nearly as intimidating. He stood about 5'3'' with lilac skin and an elegant white Mohawk. He had deep black eyes and was wearing a blue vest.

The others also saw them and immediately became serious wondering who they were.

"Who the heck are they?" Videl asked Gohan.

"Beats me," Gohan answered back unsure what to say.

"Good afternoon," the short stranger with the lilac skin said politely. "My name is Shin and this is my fighting partner Kibito," the man then bowed to them and then he looked towards Goku. "You wouldn't be Son Goku by any chance would you?"

"Yeah that's me," Goku said suspiciously "But how did you know my name?"

"I have traveled very far to get this opportunity to meet you. You might even say I'm your biggest fan. And I'm very much looking forward to our fight. It's not that I'm confidant in beating you. I just want the hardest challenge I can get and I know you're a man who understands that. May I shake your hand?" Shin asked holding out his hand.

"Huh? Ah…sure," Goku replied and shook Shin's hand, but there was a strange aura about Shin when Goku did shake his hand.

Shin smiled letting go of Goku's hand. "Alright. You're as brave as everyone says you are," he said and then bowed politely again. "Good day." he said and walked off.

"That was weird….." Galina said watching Shin and his partner leave.

"I don't like the feel of them," Piccolo said grimly. "They're strong."

"Yeah," Goku said in agreement. "They're real strong, but isn't what this tournament is all about? Finding the unexpected challenge and seeing who emerges as the victor."

"Gee guys," Krillin said doubtfully. "I don't know those guys didn't look that strong to me. To be honest I doubt those two even know what they're getting themselves into."

"Don't underestimate them," Goku said to him. "Well you guys it looks like this is going to be a tournament that none of us will forget after all."

**Authors's Notes:** Here it is evereyone the next chapter to our story. The start of the world's martial arts tournament has begun. What new surprises will our heros encounter? Find out until then read and review.


	15. Sable's Identity Revealed

**Chapter 14: Sable's Identify Revealed**

The Z-fighters wearily looked on as Shin and Kibito walked away from them.

"Those two are not to be trusted," Piccolo said warningly to the others.

"Why?" asked a puzzled Goku.

"I sense something from them and I'm not sure what it is," Piccolo answered crossing his arms and sweating copiously. "They're both very powerful, but their power is…..different."

"Huh? Why can't we trust them?" Videl said to Gohan who was standing beside her. "They seemed nice enough to me."

"Uh….well you see Videl," Gohan said quietly back to her. "Piccolo is sometimes…..a little on the… paranoid side."

Unfortunaly Piccolo had heard what Gohan had said, but he decided not to say anything about it. He was too busy trying to figure Shin and Kibito out.

"C'mon guys," Goku said suddenly. "We'd better hurry back and see who's fighting who in the tournament."

"Wait a minute," Galina said looking around. "Where's Sai? He was just with us a minute ago."

"I'm sure he's fine," Krillin replied casually. "He probably wanted to get something eat for himself since you guys ate everything in advance."

As the Z-fighters continued to walk back to the stadium they noticed someone hiding in a near by bush. On closer inspection they found Sal, Goten and Chibi Trunks hiding in it, trying hard not to be seen.

"Okay you kids we know you're there," Gohan said firmly causing the three of them to topple out all over each other in surprise.

"Now what do you three think you're doing here?" Goku asked them suspiciously.

"We wanted to see you guys fight," Goten replied happily.

Sal nodded in agreement as she happily hugged Chibi Trunks' arm. "I'm SO proud of my Trunkies!" she said happily. "He won the junior division just like I knew he would!"

"Ah Sal…could you let go my arm?" Chibi Trunks asked gently as he tried desperately to break loose from her iron grip.

"Take my advice kid," Trunks said to his younger self. "You do NOT want to disappoint your girlfriend. That leads to trouble," he added with a sly wink.

"Okay fine…" Chibi Trunks said in defeat and let Sal cling on to him, because the last thing he wanted was Sal mad at him. She could be scarier than Vegeta when she was angry.

"Have you guys seen Shooter?" Pan asked the kids.

"I think he's with Marron," answered Goten.

"Here they come now," Krillin said with a smile as he saw his daughter on Shooter's shoulders.

Marron happily smiled back to her parents as Shooter walked towards everyone blushing like crazy.

"Aww how cute!" Galina cooed as she saw the two children.

Pan smiled. "That's my boy," Pan told everyone with a proud smile. "A real gentleman, just like his father."

With the kids following close behind them everyone walked on into the stadium and headed for the arena to see who would fight who.

"Hey 18," Krillin said suddenly to his wife. "Remember when you said that your brother wouldn't be caught dead in this tournament?"

"Yeah?" 18 asked questionably.

"Well if he's not interested what's here doing over there?" Krillin asked and pointed a finger.

Everyone followed Krillin's finger and saw that he was right. Android 17 was leaning against the arena wall looking VERY mysterious, and like 18 he was wearing his old outfit minus the Red Ribbon symbols. But what got everyone's attention was the fact 17 had a capital 'M' on his forehead.

"17!" 18 cried in astonishment as she went to meet her brother. "What the HFIL are you doing here? I thought you said you weren't interested in coming to this tournament?"

"I was," 17 admitted. "But after you left on your last visit I did some thinking…and I realized how bored I really was with wood carving. So I decided to enter this tournament for old time's sake and to see what the big deal is all about."

"Uncle 17!" Marron cried joyfully. "You came to the tournament after all!" So saying she jumped off Shooter's shoulders, ran to 17 and happily hugged his leg.

"Hey there Marron!" 17 said cheerfully as he picked up his niece and hugged her back.

18 however watched her brother closely. She knew there was something not right about 17, it had something to do with that 'M' on his forehead and the fact he had suddenly decided to come to the tournament. She would have to keep an eye on him. However if 18 was suspicious, Goku and most of the others wouldn't be able to trust her brother. But she did noticed that Galina and Trunks were watching 17 carefully like she was, obviously they sensed something odd about him too.

"Well," Goku said cheerfully to 17. "Since you've entered the tournament, maybe now you'll get the chance to fight me like you've always wanted to."

"Dad?! Are you crazy?!" Galina asked her father in disbelief. "Why would you want to fight 17?! In case you've forgotten seven years ago he tried to KILL you!"

"Aww but honey," Goku protested. "I know 17's done a lot of wrong things in the past but he deservers a second chance, doesn't he?"

"Oh yeah," Galina said sarcastically. "Sure he does."

"I have to agree with Galina on that," Trunks said equally sarcastically. "I'll believe 17 deserves a second chance when I see it."

"Never mind that now you guys," Gohan said impatiently. "They're about to announce the draws for the tournament."

-------------------------------

Everyone headed to the arena where the contestants would see who got to fight who and start the tournament properly.

"Oh you're here," the announcer said as he spotted the Z-fighters. He then turned his attention all the other regular fighters. "Since everyone's now here we can start the draw," he announced. "Ok people this is how it works," he explained to everyone. "I'll call your name and you get to draw a ball within the box, the number on the ball you choose will determine your opponent in the match."

The Z-fighters looked around the arena and scoped out the competition. The other fighters for some reason seemed very nervous all of a sudden.

"Boy most of these fighters don't look like much of a challenge," Goku said quietly to himself and then he suddenly noticed Sable arrive and stand next to 17. Both of them were looking pretty angry all of a sudden. _(**Huh? I**__**wonder what's got them so worked up.**)_ He thought to himself.

The announcer began calling everyone's name to pick a ball and see who they would fight. However the other competitors were so shaken by Sable's presence that they ran off in terror and soon only the Z-fighters, Shin, Kibito, and Android 17 were the only ones left to draw. Because of this everyone got paired off with their opponents rather quick and easy.

"Okay," the announcer said checking his list. "We have a full board of fighters! In the first match we have Trunks fighting against the mysterious Sable. The second match is Shin vs. Ma Junior (Piccolo). The third match is Galina and # 17. Fourth match is Kibito vs. the Great Saiyaman. Match five is #18 and the great Hercule. The sixth match is Goku vs. Vegeta. The seventh match is Pan against Videl and the eighth and final match is Krillin against Sai."

"Tough break Trunks," Krillin said to Future Trunks. "You get to fight Sable in the first round."

"He can handle that jerk," Galina said confidently to Krillin as she turned to face her fiancé. "Right Trunks?"

"Oh yeah," Trunks said with a smile. "Especially with you supporting me so there's no doubt in my mind that I'll win," and he gently kissed her for luck.

"I can't believe Sai missed the drawings," Pan said disappointedly. "I had to pick his slot for him I hope he's ok," she said worriedly.

"The fighting will commence immediately," the announcer said to the assembled fighters. "I will quickly show you all to the waiting room and I'm sure you all know the fighting rules. You are the loser if you give up, if I count to 10, if you fall out of the ring, or if you unfortunately kill your competitor. Each match is a time limit of 30 minutes and not a second more, if there is not a victor decided within the allotted time then that decision will be left up to the judges."

-------------------------------------------------------

Everyone headed towards the waiting room while the announcer headed towards the center of the arena.

"Okay people let the first match of the martial arts tournament BEGIN!!" the announcer yelled into his microphone making the crowd cheer.

"Good luck Trunks," Galina said to him and kissed his cheek.

"Yeah Trunks we're all rooting for you," Gohan said clapping his friend on the back.

"Thanks guys," Trunks replied as he and Sable stepped out into the arena with the crowd going wild.

"Go get him Trunks!" Bulma yelled the loudest from the crowd. "Show that Sable what you're made of!"

"Mother…..not so loud," Trunks said blushing with embarrassment at Bulma's yelling.

Sable was whistling 'Mary had a little lamb' as he handed his cane to the announcer and cracked his knuckles. "Ready Trunks?" he said smirking devilishly under his mask. "To be honest I was hoping to fight Gohan or Videl, but you'll have to do I suppose."

Trunks got himself into a fighting position. "I'll try to go easy on you," he said to Sable. "But don't expect it!" With that he charged at him.

"You're a fool Trunks," Sable replied as he attacked as well. "I won't even raise a sweat crushing you!"

Everyone watched on in anticipation as the two fighters tore up the arena with their fight.

"C'mon Trunks you can beat him," Galina said hopeful to herself as she watched Trunks fight. "I KNOW you can!"

Trunks appeared to have the upper advantage over Sable. He attacked him wildly, but his defense was terrific. All of Trunks' efforts didn't seem to phase Sable and eventually the crowd could see Trunks was tired of this. He jumped up and kicked Sable's neck. He kicked far too hard and Sable fell to his knees, his head twisted all the way around in a sickening display no medical professional could explain. Trunks gasped with shocked horror and fell to his knees.

"Oh my Kami!" Galina screamed. "It's horrible!"

"And Sable's STILL not fazed by that attack!" Gohan cried out in disbelief. "That's crazy!"

Everyone in the crowd gasped in disbelief as Sable jumped up and UNTWISTED his head BACK the way it had been before! This caused the whole crowd to scream in horror. He then smirked evilly at Trunks under his mask. "It's MY turn now Trunks!" he said ominously.

"Oh no Trunks…." Galina cried worriedly and was about to help him when she remembered that she had given Sable her word not to interfere, no matter what he did.

"Sweet heart what's wrong with you?" a concerned Goku asked Galina as he noticed the worried look on his daughters face.

"Before the tournament…" Galina replied helplessly. "I sort of…ran into Sable…and he made me promise not to interfere in the fight…He said that if I DID interfere he…would kill his opponent…but I really want to help Trunks….!"

"Well it certainly doesn't look so good for him now!" Krillin said to Galina nervously. "Look!"

Galina gasped in horror as she saw that Sable has picked Trunks up by his ankle and was holding him upside down. He was now repeatedly punching Trunks in the face. Blood was pouring down the young demi-saiyan's mouth and nose, he was yelling in agony as the blows keep coming.

Goku and the rest looked on with shock however Galina could take it no longer. She couldn't take seeing Trunks in pain like this, with a scream of "TRUNKS!!!" she flew towards the arena to help him.

"Galina, no!" Goku called out to her. "Come back!" However Galina was already half way towards the arena. She charged at Sable and kicked him hard making him fall on the arena floor and loosen his grip on of Trunks.

"Hey!" the announcer yelled angrily to Galina. "No interference from the crowd!"

"Sorry..." Galina said apologetically to announcer. "But I couldn't help it; this fight is getting WAY out of hand."

"Yeah..." the announcer said thoughtfully. "This fight IS getting a bit intense isn't it? Alright," he said to her. "I'll stop the fight but if anyone else interferes from now on they'll be disqualified." So saying the announcer raised his voice. "This match is now over! Sable wins!"

Galina quickly ran to Trunks and cradled his head in her arms, while the announcer called for a stretcher. "Trunks! Are you alright?!" she cried frantically. "Answer me!"

Even though he was REALLY beaten up and in pain, Trunks could still open his eyes and talk. "I've...felt...better...Galina..." he said weakly trying to smile reassuringly at her.

Galina looked at Trunks with tears in her eyes. "Oh Trunks," she whispered miserably as she gently hugged him. "I'm SO sorry…I should've helped you sooner…."

"It's…alright," Trunks said gently squeezing her hand. "You…didn't know…."

"I SAID I'd crush you Trunks!" Sable chuckled evilly. The thief then collected his cane off the announcer and walked away whistling 'Camptown Races,' just as the stretcher party went by him.

The paramedics carefully lifted the injured Trunks on the stretcher and took him straight to the medical bay. They were followed there by Bulma and the Z-fighters who were anxious to know Trunks' exact condition, the only one's who DIDN'T come were Piccolo and Gohan. The reason being that Piccolo's match against Shin was about to begin and Gohan wanted to see who would win.

"Trunks..." Bulma cried worried as the paramedics placed the demi-saiyan on a medical bay hospital bed.

"I'll…..be fine….mom…." Trunks said weakly trying to reassure his worried mother.

"Grandpa can't you get him some senzu beans?" Pan asked Goku desperately.

"Good idea Pan," Goku said putting his fingers to his head. "I'll be back as quick as I can!" he said and then used his instant transmission to teleport straight to Korin's Tower.

Galina turned away not wanting to see Trunks so badly injured. "Oh mom…." she cried and then broke down sobbing in Chi-Chi's arms.

"Its ok sweetie," Chi-Chi said soothingly as she hugged her daughter. "Your father went to get some senzu beans and then Trunks will be fine."

"Hey guys!" A familiar voice suddenly cried out. "I heard what happened, is Trunks alright!"

Everyone turned to see Sai standing in the doorway.

"Sai, where the heck have you been?!" Pan said angrily scolding her husband. "You missed the whole fight, and poor Trunks got really beat up…"

"Sorry," Sai said blushing with embarrassment "But I had to use the restroom it was because of all those drinks I had at the fighter's restaurant earlier.

Just then Goku arrived back with a full bag of senzu beans. "Here you go sweet heart," he said happily to Galina. And he handed her a senzu bean so she could give it to the injured Trunks.

Galina nodded her head and quickly fed Trunks the senzu bean. Trunks carefully swallowed it and his injures quickly faded away. He opened his eyes and slowly sat up. "Thank you nurse," he said slyly winking at Galina.

"Anytime!" Galina said smiling with relief and hugging Trunks tightly.

"Aww! How cute!" Bulma and Chi-Chi happily exclaimed.

Galina and Trunks quickly pulled away from each other, blushing like mad.

Just then Gohan came running in behind them all breathless and excited. "Guys!" he yelled causing them all to jump in shock. "Guys…you're not going to believe this, but Piccolo FORFITTED his mach against Shin!"

"What?" Goku said in surprise. "Why would he do that for?" he asked puzzled.

"I have no idea," replied Gohan equally puzzled. "But he just gave up to Shin without even throwing a punch at him!"

"That's not like Piccolo at all," replied Sai worriedly.

"Not wasting anymore time," they all heard the announcer say. "Let's get on with the third match! Galina versus #17!"

"That's my cue," Galina told everyone. "Wish me luck guys," she said heading to the door. "Not that I really need it," she added with a wink.

"You can do it sis!" Goten cheered happily for his sister.

Just at that moment they all saw 17 pass by the medical bay on his way to the arena. Marron smiled happily seeing her uncle again and ran out to meet him. "Yay!" she cried joyfully hugging his leg. "You're to fight Galina uncle 17! I know that you'll beat her!"

However instead of smiling like he did last time, 17 just glared at Marron and kicked her roughly off his leg.

"Marron!" Shooter yelled in concern running over to the young girl as she started to cry, while Krillin and 18 looked on at 17's actions appalled.

Marron looked up at her uncle sniffing sadly. "Why are you being so mean to me….?" she asked him tearfully.

"Because when it comes to fighting," 17 replied with an evil smirk. "You can't let anything get in the way, especially a snot nosed little brat like you!"

"You can't talk to Marron like that!" Shooter yelled angrily to 17 as he walked away towards the arena.

Galina glared at the android as he walked on and waited for her. "Alright he's asking for it!" she said angrily to herself. She then looked at 18 "I do have your permission to beat 17 up?" she asked politely. "Because he has NO right to do what he did to Marron!"

"Be my guest," replied 18. "But try not to beat him up too badly," she added. "After all he is still my brother."

Galina nodded her head and headed off to the arena, while all the others went back to their previous seats. As Galina and 17 approached the arena, Shin who was on his way back to the waiting area, walked passed the two of them. The purple skinned stranger continued walking by, but for some strange reason he never took his mysterious gaze off 17 for a second.

"Your daughter may have her hands full with that android," Shin told Goku as he joined him in the waiting area.

"What? No way," Goku replied confidently. "My daughter can handle him easily."

"Well my dear," 17 said to Galina with a wink "It'll be fun to see if you've got what it takes to beat me, especially after all this time."

"You know 17," Galina replied as she got into a fighting position. "I was just wondering the same thing about you!"

"You'll find out in a minute," 17 said with a smirk as he got into his fighting position. "Maybe I'll even get to steal another kiss from you," he added. "I haven't forgotten our last encounter you know."

Galina glared at 17 furious that he brought up that unpleasant memory after all this time. "Why don't you put a cork in it?" she yelled and charged at him.

17 flew at her and soon the two fighters were exchanging blow after blow at each other. Galina punched 17 hard making him crash into the ground and it seemed as though she was gaining the upper hand against the android.

"Well," 17 said to the female demi-saiyan as he got up from the arena floor and wiped the blood off his lip. "It looks like you HAVE gone up in the world now, haven't you?"

"Yeah and I'm just getting warmed up!" Galina answered him confidently.

"So am I!" 17 replied with a smirk.

Galina flew at 17 and kicked him so that he would fly out of the arena, however the android just grabbed her leg and started to twist it HARD.

Galina suppressed all signs of showing 17 any pain as he continued to twist her leg, she knew that if she gave 17 the satisfaction of seeing her pain it would just boast his already bloated ego.

"What's wrong?" 17 asked Galina mockingly. "You're not going to scream for your father and Trunks to come and save you?"

Galina glared at 17, then she kicked him hard in the stomach with her other foot causing him loosen his grip and release her. Once her leg was free Galina crashed to the arena floor gasping for breath.

"Be careful Galina…." Trunks said worried as he and the others watched on.

"Dad we have to do something!" Gohan said urgently to Goku. "17 knows he can beat Galina and now he's just toying with her! We have to do something!"

Goku said nothing and just continued to watch the fight. However he was all set to take Gohan's advice and was ready to help his daughter at any given moment if he saw that she wasn't able to handle 17 anymore.

Galina struggled to stand up, once she had managed that she then launched herself at the android again. 17 saw her coming and this time gave Galina a hard punch to the face making her fly up into the air. He then quickly flew above the dazed demi-saiyan and kicked her back down again. Just when it looked like Galina was about to smash into the arena floor, 17 kneed her hard in the back causing Galina to give out an agonizing scream.

"Stop it 17!" 18 yelled out to her brother. "That's enough you've beaten her!"

17 however just ignored his sister's pleas and began using Galina as a personal punching bag. Galina gave out cries of pain as each blow harder than the last kept on coming, the whole audience was wincing at her pain.

"Oh the humanity!" the announcer cried in horror. "I don't know how much more abuse Galina can take!"

"MY BABY!! Someone DO SOMETHING!!" Chi-Chi screamed as she along with everyone else continued to watch 17 thrash the demi-saiyan within an inch of her life.

After a few more punches 17 dropped Galina to the ground. "It pains me to see a pretty little thing like you hurt Galina," he said into her ear. "However we ARE fighting in a tournament and the public wants it's money's worth!"

Galina gasped for air and coughed up a small amount of blood and just as she was about to stand up, 17 kicked her back down, raised his foot and started crushing Galina's head. The female demi saiyan screamed in pain as blood began pouring from her head.

"This is just terrible!" the announcer said horrified. "17 is squishing Galina like a bug! I don't know why he doesn't just end this right now! He's completely out of control!"

"17! Stop it!" 18 screamed to her brother. "You'll kill her!"

"Dad she needs help!" Gohan yelled his father.

"You CAN'T let this go on Goku!" Trunks yelled equally distressed.

"Alright that's it!" Goten said suddenly. "I'm going to help her!" But just as he was going to fly down to the arena Goku grabbed him. "Dad! What are you doing?" The young saiyan said in astonishment, "Galina needs my help!"

"I know that Goten!" Goku said to his son. "But it's the adults division of the tournament remember? Kids like you CAN'T help, it's against the rules!"

"But my sister needs my help!" Goten protested and began to cry. "I WANT to help!" he cried.

Galina continued to scream as tears streamed down her face. Then she weakly clenched her fists and used the small ounce of energy she had left to transform into a super saiyan. This ounce of energy gave Galina the opportunity to grab 17's leg and throw him off her. Now extremely tired Galina got back up, and then collapsed to the ground returning to her regular state.

The others watched on as 17 picked himself up, grabbed Galina by her hair and got ready to give the final blow.

Sable who had been leaning against a nearby wall watch the whole time suddenly spoke up. "That will do 17," he ordered the android. "I think the young lady got the message, now end the match."

Obediently 17 gave Galina one last punch and she flew out of the arena, however Trunks was able to catch her before she landed on the ground.

"GALINA! Are you okay?" Trunks asked greatly concerned for her health.

Galina weakly looked up at Trunks and then passed out.

"MY BABY GIRL!!!!!" Chi-Chi screamed. She then looked at Goku as he and the others turned up. "GOKU HOW COULD LET THIS HAPPEN TO OUR DAUGHTER!!?" she yelled and then began to cry.

"Well how was I to know 17 was THAT strong?!" Goku protested. This just caused Chi-Chi to cry even more and Goku had to take his wife into his arms to comfort her. "Don't worry," he whispered to her. "Galina will be alright."

"Something's not right here," 18 said thoughtfully while this was going on. "There is no WAY my brother could have improved this much after seven years!"

While everyone tried to figure this observation out Goten had retrieved the senzu beans, he quickly ran over to his sister and fed her a bean.

Galina slowly opened her eyes then chewed and swallowed the bean. "Thanks Goten….." she said weakly to her young brother as her terrible injuries faded away.

Goten smiled relieved that his sister was well again.

"Galina, thank Kami!" Trunks said greatly relieved that his future wife was now healed and no longer in danger.

"MY LITTLE GIRL!!" Chi-Chi exclaimed joyfully and hugged Galina tightly.

Galina blinked, embarrassed at all the attention she was getting. "Mom…you don't have to worry I'm ok now…." she told the happy Chi-Chi.

"Glad your feeling better sis," Gohan said in relief. "Now it's my turn to fight Kibito. Then when I'm done with him I'll deal with that creep 17!" he added determinedly and with that he stepped up to the arena to face off against the mysterious Kibito.

"Good luck Gohan!" Videl called out to him.

"Yeah you can do it!" Pan yelled in encouragement.

"Thanks," Gohan said to them and turned to look at Kibito. "I think I'm going to need all the luck I can get to beat this guy."

Gohan took up his fighting position awaiting Kibito's attack however the white haired stranger did nothing.

"I think I should let you know," Gohan said to his opponent. "I WON'T be giving up like Piccolo did to Shin."

"I know. You are very proud. I don't expect you to give up. Now why don't you show me some of your super saiyan powers?" Kibito asked in his gruff voice. "Show them to me…we may be able to use them."

"Huh? Hey hold on! How do you know I'm a super saiyan?" Gohan asked puzzled. "And just what do mean by 'we may be able to use' my powers?"

"You'll know in time," Kibito answered mysteriously "Now show me your super saiyan powers."

"What?!" Galina exclaimed in astonishment. "Gohan can't transform into a super saiyan in front of all these people!"

"You did," Goten pointed out to his sister.

"Yeah but that was for a split second," Trunks replied. "And because she had to, but I don't think Gohan has much of a choice here."

"Well let's hope Gohan won't have to go super saiyan," Goku said worriedly.

Shin looked at the others watching Gohan and Kibito. "You do not need to worry about Gohan," he told them. "He will be fine, but no matter what happens I want all of you to promise me that you'll stay out of the ring."

"What?!" Galina said in astonishment "No way!"

"What do you want with Gohan?" Goku asked suspiciously.

"He wants to see his power," Piccolo answered.

"Please," Shin said urgently. "It's very important that you don't interfere with this fight."

"Who do you think you are?!" Vegeta bellowed angrily. "I don't even know you and you're telling ME what to do?"

"Vegeta!" Piccolo snapped. "Show him some respect! That is no way to be talking to the Supreme Kai!"

"WHAT?!" everyone exclaimed in astonishment looking at Shin in disbelief "THE SUPREME KAI?!"

"I heard stories from King Kai, but I thought they were just stories! Shin?! You're the Supreme Kai!?" Goku yelled to the purple man.

The Shin simply nodded his head. "Yes, now what happens next DON'T interfere! They have no interest in his life…only his energy."

In the arena Gohan was now a super saiyan and getting stronger, while behind a nearby arena wall Sable and 17 were watching Gohan's power up very, very closely.

"Last chance for requests!" Gohan said to his opponent. "Do you just want to see a super saiyan or should I take it to the next level?!"

"What's that?" Kibito said in surprise. "There's a level beyond a super saiyan?"

Gohan nodded and then transformed into his super saiyan 2 level.

"NOW!" 17 said to Sable as they saw Gohan transform into his super saiyan 2 level.

Sable quickly took off his gloves and in the palm of his hands were energy absorbers! Then they moved on the unsuspecting Gohan, 17 came up from behind and held the demi-saiyan immobile while 'Sable' started to drain his energy.

"What the?!" Galina cried in astonishment. "Sable can even drain a person's energy! But that's impossible! Sai's the only one who can….." she trailed off as she finally understood who Sable really was.

Shin noticed Gohan starting to struggle against 17's grasp so he used his mystic powers to immobilize the young saiyan.

"What did you do Shin?!" Goku asked the Supreme Kai.

"Gohan!" Videl and Pan screamed in horror.

"Please do not worry," Shin said reassuringly. "As I said before those two only want Gohan's energy."

By now Gohan had had all his energy drained, and then 'Sable' took off his hat and mask to reveal Sai's face! He also took off a black box that was attached to his neck; he then looked down at the unconscious Gohan in triumph.

"Got you Gohan!" he said evilly as his Sable voice faded away back to his normal voice. Sai then put his hat back on and wiped away some make up off his forehead and everyone could then see a capital 'M' there just like 17's.

"SAI!!!" Pan screamed in disbelief.

"Dad?!" Sal and Shooter exclaimed in horror. "How could he DO that?!"

**Authors's Notes**: Here the latest chapter everyone. Due to computer issues the next chapter may take a while so just hang in there until then. We appreciate all the reviews keep them coming.


	16. The Wizard and His Creation

**Chapter 15****: The Wizard and his Creation**

Everyone watched in horror as Gohan fell to the arena floor unconscious while Sai and Android 17 laughed maliciously at him.

"Gohan!" Galina screamed out and quickly flew towards the arena to help her now helpless brother.

"No, come back!" Supreme Kai called out to her. He then faced the others. "I'm sorry about all this," he said apologetically. "I didn't get a chance to tell you people earlier but that Android 17 still has his interests in Galina. You see an evil wizard who uses the anger and jealously inside a person's heart to control them has possessed him," he confessed. "Because 17 is now under the wizard's control, he may do Galina great harm."

"WHAT?!" Trunks exclaimed in horror. "Galina! Come back!" he yelled out urgently to her. But by now Galina was on the arena itself at Gohan's side, too far away and too focused on helping her brother to hear him.

"Nice work Sai," 17 said clapping his comrade on the shoulder. "It's good to see you using your energy draining talent for a PROPER use again."

"Gohan, are you alright?!" Galina asked urgently as she kneeled to see if her brother was still alive. To her great relief she saw that he WAS alive, but he was very pale and breathing heavily. She then glared up at the grinning Sai and 17. "What did you do to my brother?!" she demanded angrily.

"I did what I was designed to do," Sai answered rudely. "I just drained his energy. Now if you'll excuse us, we have an urgent appointment elsewhere!"

"Sai?!" Galina exclaimed in disbelief. "How could you hurt my brother like this?!

"Because that is my PROGRAMMING remember?" Sai said sarcastically as he took to the air. "Come on 17!" he called back to his still waiting partner.

Galina didn't move, she just stood there in dumbfounded shock and looked on as Sai flew off. "How could Sai DO that?" she asked herself. "He's not like that anymore..."

"Yes he is," 17 replied with a smirk. "He was programmed to absorb Gohan's energy, he even admitted it himself! And speaking of energy," he said grabbing Galina up in his arms. "I think we might have a use for your energy too, so therefore you can come with us!"

"Let me go!" Galina yelled angrily trying desperately to break loose from 17's grip. But even though she had eaten a senzu bean, she was still weak from her earlier fight and could not free herself. Everyone looked on horrified as 17 quickly took off after the departing 17 with Galina still kicking and struggling in his arms.

"Galina!" Goku and Trunks yelled out in distress. They were all about to help Gohan and then fly off after 17 but before they could, the Supreme Kai stopped them.

"Don't move!" he said to them with a new authority in his voice. "All of you stay where you are, Galina will be fine for the moment. Let Kibito take care of Gohan first and don't worry, he has no need for your senzu beans."

"Well can you at least tell us what's going to happen to my daughter?" Goku demanded impatiently.

"It is time," Supreme Kai said mysteriously to Goku ignoring his question. "I must follow Sai and 17 to find out where they are taking Gohan's power and your daughter."

"What?" Goku asked in astonishment "You're leaving!?"

"Well I COULD use your help," Supreme Kai said thoughtfully. "But I understand if you feel you have to stay here, but if you're coming with me Goku we must go now." With that the Supreme Kai quickly took off after the departing Sai and 17.

"Hey wait for me!" Goku cried and quickly to the air.

"You're going too?" Krillin said to Goku in astonishment. "Are you crazy?!"

"I don't think I have much of a choice," answered Goku. "Besides, Supreme Kai gave us his word that Gohan will be ok and I believe him. It's Galina I'm worried about, so unless I go with him I won't find out what's going on."

"I'm going too Goku," Trunks said suddenly. "If anything happens to Galina because of this I'll never forgive myself."

"I'm coming too!" Pan said quickly. "I need to find Sai!" She then looked at her children. "You two need to stay here," she said to them. "Things could get dangerous and I don't want you two getting hurt."

"Aww mom…" Sal and Shooter groaned in protest.

"Trunks I think you and Goten had better stay here with Sal and Shooter," Goku said to Chibi Trunks and Goten.

"Aww nuts!" the two young demi-sayians groaned sadly.

Goku then turned his attention back to the arena where Kibito and the unconscious Gohan had now been joined by an extremely worried Videl.

"Oh Papa…." Pan said quietly equally as worried as Videl was.

"Gohan you're going to be ok don't worry," Videl said reassuringly to him.

"Please do not worry," Kibito said to Videl as he gently placed one of his large hands on Gohan's body. "I shall heal your young friend," as Kibito spoke a powerful blast of light emerged from his hand and flowed through Gohan's body. Suddenly Gohan's eyes bolted open, "What happened?" he asked quietly.

"Gohan you're ok!" Videl cried in delight as the young demi-sayian picked himself up.

Goku smiled in relief seeing Gohan was alright again, he then looked back to his friends. "Alright guys, Gohan's okay so let's go!"

"I know what you're doing here Kakkarot!" Vegeta growled suddenly walking over to Goku. "You're trying to skip out on our next match aren't you!?"

"Vegeta," Goku said impatiently to the saiyan prince. "Can't you see that there are more important things going on here that our fight?!"

"LISTEN Kakarott!" Vegeta said angrily grabbing Goku by the front of his shirt. "After the next few matches WE are scheduled to fight! And you WILL fight me! So if you leave you had better make sure you come BACK! Because I only entered this stupid tournament so I could beat you!"

"Ok, ok, take it easy Vegeta," Goku said shaking his shirt free from the prince's hands. "I promise that after we find Galina and go with the Supreme Kai, I'll put you on the top of my 'things to do list' when I get back. Just try and relax will you?"

"Fine!" Vegeta growled folding his arms and sulking.

With that settled the Supreme Kai, Goku, Vegeta, Trunks, Piccolo, Krillin and Pan started to fly out of the arena much to the announcer's displeasure. "Hey!" he yelled angrily. "Get back here! You guys can't leave just like that! What about my tournament?!"

"Well you'll just have to finish with whoever's left now won't you?" Kibito said to him and then turned to Gohan. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah...I am now..." Gohan said in relief.

"Then let's go!" he said urgently taking to the air after the others. "While you were out 17 took your sister!"

"What?!" Gohan exclaimed angrily. "That goon never quits!" He then turned to Videl. "I have to leave now Videl," he said apologetically to her "I'm REAL sorry about this."

"No way," Videl said firmly. "I'm coming with you! And if you tell me not to come I'll just follow you anyway!" she added.

"Alright," Gohan said realizing that there was no arguing with a girl like Videl. "You can come with us, but if things get too dangerous I want you to get yourself clear"

"Don't worry I will," Videl promised and with that she and Gohan followed Kibito and the others.

-----------------------------

Meanwhile Sai and 17 were still flying in an Easterly direction with their struggling prisoner when 17 suddenly stopped.

"Hey Sai," 17 called to his partner. "You go on and I'll join you in a minute, I have _something_ to take care of."

"Oh alright," Sai said impatiently. "But try and be quick! We don't want to anger our master," and with that he flew off.

"Will you get your filthy hands off me?!" Galina yelled furiously to 17 as she continued to struggle against his tight grasp.

Ignoring her, 17 flew down into a deserted forest clearing.

"What are we doing here?" Galina yelled to her kidnapper.

"Well," 17 said thoughtfully. "I thought we'd spend some time alone together," he said with an evil wink. "It's been one heck of a day today, know what I mean?"

"17 can't you get it through your stupid metal head," Galina growled angrily kicking the android and breaking free at last. "There is NO WAY in HFIL I'll ever be with you!"

Undeterred and uninjured by Galina's words or attacks 17 calmly got back up on his feet. "You're such a little spitfire now!" he said smirking at her. "I really like that in a girl."

Furious that 17 still didn't get the message Galina transformed into a super saiyan, but before she was able to fight back 17 roughly pushed her to the ground. "Now about that kiss…" he said evilly to her.

Galina glared viciously at 17 as he leaned in close to kiss her. However before he could kiss her, Galina blasted the controlled android in the face making him fly backwards into a nearby tree.

"I told you 17," Galina yelled getting up from off the ground. "You're not getting ANYWHERE with me!" With that she fired a powerful Kamehameha wave at him which 17 tried his best to block. But because the attack was so powerful 17 wasn't strong enough to stop it, so when it hit he was sent flying across the clearing collecting several trees along the way.

"That was close…." Galina said breathing deeply and powering down. She looked around and to her delight she saw a small stream nearby, Galina walked over to the stream and had a drink from it. "Boy am I a mess…" she said to herself she caught sight of her reflection in the surface of the stream.

Suddenly a hand came down on her shoulder, Galina quickly spun round and to her relief she saw it was only Goku and the others.

"Hey there," Goku said smiling cheerfully at her.

"Daddy!" Galina cried in delight happily hugging her father.

"We watched your fight with 17," Supreme Kai said as Galina let go of her father. "That was most impressive of you!"

"Thank you Supreme Kai," Galina said blushing with embarrassment, then remembering her manners she respectively bowed her head in greeting.

"Your welcome my dear," Shin said with a gentle smile. "Now are you well enough to come with us?"

"Of course!" Galina said proudly. "I am my dad's daughter after all!" She tried to walk but she suddenly fell over, this was due to the loss of energy she had used in her Kamehameha wave on 17. However she was lucky that Trunks was there to neatly catch her before she hit the ground.

"Here Galina," he said feeding her a senzu bean. "I think you'd better eat this first."

Once Galina ate the senzu bean she felt better than she did before. "That's much better!" she said standing back up. "Now let's get going!"

-------------------------------

A few minutes later everyone was back in the air again following the Supreme Kai as he led them after Sai and 17. "I'd like to thank you all for deciding to come with me," he said graciously. "Without all of you to help I would not be able to defeat our enemies."

"You need all of us to beat Sai and 17?" Goku asked Shin in amazement.

Supreme Kai replied calmly. "Sai and 17 are dangerous, but they aren't the REAL problem. It's the wizard controlling them that concern me."

"Huh? A wizard?" Pan asked curiously. "Is he the same guy you were talking about back at the tournament?"

"Oh yes," Supreme Kai said grimly as he began his story. "You see long ago, at a time when the human race was still in its infancy here on Earth, a powerful wizard from the distant edge of the universe named Bibidi first appeared. Bibidi also brought along with him a terrible monster of his own creation whose soul purpose was to destroy, the name of that monster is Majin Buu."

"Buu huh?" Goku asked getting interested. "What exactly did this guy do?"

"What DIDN'T he do?" Supreme Kai said bitterly as he continued his story. "You see Majin Buu had no feelings or conscious what so ever. He was designed as an instrument of fear and terror, his single desire was to eliminate all living things and he was VERY good at it. So with Majin Buu under his control, Bibidi set up a systematic destruction of all life in the universe. Hundreds of planets were reduced to rubble, entire GALAXIES were erased from existence. There was no force in existence that could withstand Buu's evil power."

_(Hmm…__this__Majin Buu sounds like he would've made a decent saiyan,_) Vegeta thought to himself.

Unfortunaly Supreme Kai had read Vegeta's thoughts and turned to face him. "Your wrong there Vegeta," he said sternly to him. "There were five grand Kais around at the time of Buu's first appearance. Each one of them were a THOUSAND times more powerful than the one you call Frieza. When they fought Buu only ONE survived. Buu would've easily wiped out your entire saiyan race with a breath, just like so many others."

"Whoa," Galina said worriedly. "That's not good."

"Yes," Supreme Kai said in agreement. "In time Majin Buu became so powerful that even Bibidi had difficulty controlling him. So when ever he needed to rest, Bibidi used a spell to seal Majin Buu away inside a ball where he would lay dormant until the counter spell was invoked….."

---------------------

"……Bibidi used this spell to transport Majin Buu from planet to planet. The ball was then brought here. For the Earth was intended to be Majin Buu's next target," Kibito said finishing his version the same story to Gohan and Videl.

"Oh no that's terrible!" Gohan said in horror.

"Yes but thankfully the sanction was prevented," Kibito said continuing his story. "However the ball that contains Majin Buu is still here on Earth to this day. The Supreme Kai could've destroyed him, but he chose to leave him hidden instead."

"But why?" Videl asked in puzzlement. "Why didn't the Supreme Kai just destroy Buu when he had the chance?"

"Because Majin Buu is no threat as long as he is confined to that ball," Kibito answered calmly. "And until now we thought Bibidi was the only one who could release him."

"What do you mean until now?" Gohan asked curiously.

"We discovered another person…." Kibito answered grimly.

--------------------

"….. It turns out Bibidi had a son," Supreme Kai said finishing his version of the story to the Z-Fighters. "What's worse is that he's here on Earth."

"Huh? No way!" Goku exclaimed in amazement.

"Oh yes," Supreme Kai said in grim conformation. "Bibidi had a son named Babidi and we MUST stop him at ANY cost!"

"But what's he planning to do?" Trunks asked curiously.

"He intends to continue his father's work," Supreme Kai said grimly. "He's going to release Majin Buu!"

"But obviously you were able to defeat this wizard Bibidi before he could unleash Majin Buu on the Earth," Piccolo said to the Supreme Kai. "However you didn't destroy Buu, you chose to leave him lying dormant here on Earth."

"That's right," Supreme Kai said in conformation. "We thought it was better that way. We believed that Bibidi was the only one who could free Majin Buu, but we were mistaken in that belief. Babidi is ALSO a wizard and if he isn't stopped, Majin Buu will live again!"

"So I take it this Babidi is the one controlling Sai and 17?" Pan said to Shin who nodded in conformation.

"Well it's simple then," Goku said brightly. "All we have to do is stop Babidi from waking up Majin Buu, then Sai and 17 will be back to normal. Isn't that right Supreme Kai?"

"Yes…" Supreme Kai said slowly. "That IS right…but I'm afraid it's not as easy as you make it sound. Babidi's abilities as a wizard are NOT to be underestimated."

"Sounds like this wizard is really tough," Krillin said nervously.

"Babidi's strength lies within his magic," replied Shin. "Physically he is not very powerful and neither was his father, but a wizard does not need to be physically strong. Babidi's magic enables him to harness the evil that exists in the hearts of people like Sai and Android 17 and there by control their actions. Just imagine what would happen if someone TRULY powerful came under his spell."

"But Sai ISN'T evil anymore!" Pan protested fiercely protecting her husband.

"He's not Pan," Galina said gently to her. "But you may remember that Dr Gero operated on Sai's brain to make him enjoy being a maniac, that's why he likes being better than everyone else."

Everyone fell silent as they remembered how hard it was for poor Sai to get over being Android 21 because of that problem. It had taken him seven long years to get over that problem, and now a crazed wizard had brought it all back for him. They all silently vowed to get Sai back to normal no matter what, while they were doing this Gohan and Kibito finally caught up with them.

"Hey Gohan," Goku said cheerfully to his son. "I thought Videl was with you?"

"Yeah she was," Gohan admitted. "But it turns out the kids WERE following us after all despite our warnings, so I told her to take them back to the tournament and wait since things might get real dangerous soon."

"Sounds to me like you REALLY care about her Gohan," Galina said teasingly to her brother.

"Huh?!" Gohan quickly replied blushing like mad. "No I don't!"

"There's no time for this now," Supreme Kai said urgently. "We must hurry; Sai will give that energy he stole from Gohan to Babidi and then he'll use it to wake Majin Buu!"

-----------------------------------

Soon the Z-fighters, Kibito and the Supreme Kai arrived in a barren empty area and landed on a nearby cliff behind a rock. There was nothing much to see. The area near the cliff itself was bare, except for a small white pointed turret of a spaceship sticking out of the ground with a large capital 'M' on the door. It was much like the conning tower of a submarine at sea; everyone could see Sai and 17 waiting patiently by the door which was firmly closed.

"What are those two clowns waiting for?" Vegeta growled impatiently. "And why are we hiding?!"

"Because we don't want them to know we're here yet Vegeta," Supreme Kai hissed quietly to the saiyan prince. "Now everyone suppress your energy," he ordered.

Just as the Supreme Kai finished speaking, the door to the space ship opened up and a strange looking guy with big ugly yellow lips and brownish skin emerged. He was dressed a blue and white armor of some sort and he too had a capital 'M' on his forehead just like Sai and 17 had.

"Is that Babidi?" Goku asked Shin quietly.

"No," Supreme Kai replied getting nervous for some strange reason. "That's his henchman Pui Pui and I fear the worst is yet to come."

As he spoke another person emerged from the ship. Like Pui Pui he had a capital 'M' on his forehead but this guy looked like the devil! He was quite tall; pink skinned and was wearing blue robes, blue boots and a white cape to match.

"IT'S DABURA THE DEMON KING!" Kibito exclaimed in horror.

"So…Babidi can even control the king of demons," Supreme Kai said frowning grimly. "This is not good."

"Why?" Goku asked curiously. "Is he strong?"

"Of course he is!" Supreme Kai snapped angrily. "He's the king of the demon world."

"What IS this demon world?" Gohan asked suddenly.

"It is a shadow world that exists on the other side of this one," Shin explained. "It's like two sides of the same coin. One of you may be the strongest in this world, but in his dark demon world Dabura is the strongest by far."

Just then one last person emerged from the ship. He was a VERY small flea like creature with yellow skin, he was wearing black boots, blue pants with a belt that also had a capital 'M' on it, a black shirt and an orange cape.

"That guy looks kind of puny," Galina whispered to the others.

"THAT little guy is that Babidi?" Trunks said in astonishment.

"Yes and he is the most dangerous of them all," Supreme Kai said grimly. "But remember it's not his size that must concern you, it's his magic. If Babidi is able to control Dabura, imagine the kind of horrors he can inflict on this world."

"So what's going to keep us from falling under Babidi's control?" Piccolo asked.

"Babidi seeks out the evil desires in a person's heart," Kibito explained. "Once discovered he then manipulates them, enhances them, and ultimately uses them to control. But only those pure of heart and free of evil desires have a chance of fighting Babidi successfully."

"Well….that works for most of us," Krillin said nervously. "But what about Piccolo? He wasn't always one of the good guys you know."

"THIS IS NOT THE TIME TO DISCUSS THAT!" Piccolo spat angrily to Krillin.

"Oh Dabura," they suddenly heard Babidi say loudly to the demon king and his henchman. "Wasn't luck shining our way when we found these 2 androids?" He pointed to Sai with an evil grin. "This one could store all the energy I needed and sending him to the martial arts competition was a stroke of sheer genius!"

"Yes," Dabura said with an evil smirk. "However 17 here promised to bring us someone who would FULLY restore Majin Buu but I fail to see them with him!"

"That's a very good point!" Babidi said grinning at the now sweating 17.

"Then if he failed he should be dealt with," Dabura said suggestively. "Isn't that right master?"

"How very true!" Babidi said in calm agreement.

Everyone now noticed that 17 now had a VERY scared look on his face.

"You failed in your task 17," Babidi said sternly to the terrified android. "The penalty for failing me is DEATH!" He put both of his hands up in the air and shouted, "HA POTTA PAI!" Everyone watched and gasped in horror as 17 imploded into nothing right before their very eyes! However Babidi, Dabura, Pui Pui and Sai just acted like nothing had happened at all!

"He...he...killed 17!" Krillin exclaimed in horror. "And he...was Babidi's partner!"

Unfortunaly Dabura had heard Krillin's voice and his eyes turned towards the Z-fighters hiding place.

"What is it Dabura?" Babidi asked seeing his servant divert his attention to the cliff.

"We seem to have some company hiding on that cliff master," he replied with an evil smirk.

"Really?" Babidi said looking thoughtfully at the cliff. "It must be that rat of a Kai, trying to stop us! Dabura be a dear and get rid of them NOW!" he ordered.

"Wait a minute," Sai said suddenly stopping Dabura in his tracks. "I had an idea that my 'friends' would turn up sooner or later looking for me. However they might be helpful in reviving Buu if you know what I mean," he said directing this last thought to Babidi.

"That's a very good idea Sai," Babidi said brightly. "Dabura," he said casually to the demon king. "Give those fools up there some motivation to come inside my ship, then follow us."

"It shall be as you command master," Dabura said with a slight bow.

"Excellent!" Babidi said heading back into his ship. "Come along Sai we'd better get that energy you stole to Buu before it loses it freshness."

"Right away sir," Sai said obediently following Babidi and Pui Pui inside leaving Dabura all alone.

"Now what's Dabura waiting for, I wonder?" Goku said quietly to the others.

Just as Goku finished saying this Dabura suddenly turned his full attention to the Z-fighters hiding place.

"Oh no he can see us!" Piccolo exclaimed in horror.

Dabura moved fast, REAL fast! He had flown over to the Z-fighters hiding place so fast that it took them all by surprise and suddenly he was there right in front of Kibito. "We don't need someone like you to heal your companions," he observed evilly. "That would make our job much more difficult, so farewell!" With that said Dabura quickly blasted Kibito out of existence before he had a chance to defend himself!

"Kibito!" Supreme Kai cried out in horror.

"That's one down!" Dabura said smirking at the horrified Z-fighters. "Now its time to make an example of you two!" So saying he spat on Krillin and Piccolo's right arm.

"Ewww…." Krillin said in disgust, but to his horror he saw that the spit on his arm was turning into stone and so was the spit on Piccolo! "Ah AH!" they both yelled as the stone formed inside their bodies and out. Within a matter of seconds the two of them were nothing more but stone statues.

"Krillin! Piccolo!" Goku exclaimed in horror running over to help them.

"No Goku, don't touch them!" Supreme Kai yelled holding the Saiyan back. "If we touch either one of them they might fall over and break, then there's no possible way to put them back together."

"Yes," Dabura said evilly. "That is only a taste of things to come! Follow me if you dare!" he challenged and with that he flew back into the ship disappearing from site.

"I don't know about you," Gohan said to the others. "But I think it's time we show Babidi and his thugs who they're dealing with."

"Yeah," Galina said in agreement. "Let's go get them!"

"They're going to pay for hurting our friends and family!" Pan said angrily. "Now let's go!"

----------------------------------------------

Goku, Gohan, Galina, Trunks, Vegeta, Pan, and a very nervous Supreme Kai followed Dabura's route into Babidi's ship.

"It's kind of dark down there," Pan said looking down into the bowls of the ship.

"Never mind that," Galina said impatiently. "Let's get down there and take care of that wizard!"

Everyone carefully entered the ship and flew downwards for what seemed like ages, finally they found themselves in a big empty room with a circle in the middle of the floor and a door on the far wall marked with another capital 'M'.

"Anyone want to see what's behind door number one?" Galina asked jokingly to the others.

"What are we waiting for?!" Vegeta snapped impatiently. "Let's just blast the stupid door down and get on with it!"

"NO!" Supreme Kai yelled stopping Vegeta in his tracks. "You can't blast that door down, none of us can! If you do, the energy you use will wake Majin Buu! And will mean the end of EVERYTHING!"

"So how are we supposed to get to Babidi and help Sai?" Pan asked.

"Oh Babidi will probably send someone to deal with us," Supreme Kai replied wearily as he kept an eye on the door. "We just have to wait and see WHO he sends."

"This is getting us no where!" Vegeta yelled deeply annoyed at this delay. "You expect me to wait here, for SOMEONE to come and fight us?!"

"Father!" Trunks said sternly to Vegeta. "We HAVE to listen to Shin! We don't want to make the same mistake we did with Cell."

------------------------------------

Meanwhile down on the LAST level of his ship Babidi was watching the Z-fighters on a crystal ball with Dabura and Pui Pui at his side, while Sai was just finishing draining the last of Gohan's stolen energy into Buu's ball.

"There I'm done," Sai said proudly stepping back from the ball. He then looked down at an energy dial set at the base of the ball. "According to the energy meter Majin Buu is about 3/4 of the way powered up! Just a little more and he'll be ready to emerge!"

"Good!" Babidi said joyfully. He then looked back at his crystal ball. "Maybe these foolish friends of the Kai's can provide the rest of the energy we need to revive Buu!" He thought about it for a minute then said; "Pui Pui go and deal with them!

"With the greatest of pleasure master!" Pui Pui said with an evil smile and headed off for the first level.

_Huh, old Pui Pui won't last very long against that lot_!) Sai thought to himself as he along with Babidi and Dabura watched and waited to see the result of the battle.

-----------------------------------

Back on the first level everyone tensed as they saw the door on the far wall slowly open up at last.

"Here we go everyone!" Goku said warningly.

"At last!" Vegeta said impatiently.

The door finished opening and Pui Pui walked out, grinning evilly to his opponents. "Greeting fools! Welcome to Stage 1 of my master's ship, you have to fight ME if you want to proceed to Stage 2."

"Is that where Majin Buu is?" Pan asked wearily.

"Oh no," Pui Pui replied with a smirk and started moving off the walls, almost like he was warming himself up. "There are 5 stages in this ship and Stage 5 is where you'll find my master, Buu's ball and your friend Sai," he said still moving off the walls. "Of course as you fight your way through to Stage 5, the energy you use up for each fight on each stage will be transferred to Buu's ball."

"Okay then thanks for the info Pui Pui," Goku said calmly turning to the others. "So who wants to fight this guy?" he asked.

"Well…he IS pretty weak," Galina said thoughtfully.

"Wait a minute," Goku said suddenly. "I know the perfect way to settle this!"

Then to Pui Pui and the Supreme Kai's astonishment Goku, Gohan, Galina, Trunks, Vegeta and Pan started to play a very fast game of rock, scissors, paper.

"What are you all DOING?!" Supreme Kai asked them in disbelief. "Don't you all realize how SERIOUS this is?!"

"Don't worry so much Supreme Kai," Galina said casually as she played. "This is just our way of seeing who gets to fight Pui Pui first."

The saiyans continued to play their game with Vegeta as the final victor.

"HA! I won!" he said in triumph.

"Aww," Goku pouted. "I really wanted to fight him!"

"Well too bad for you Kakarott!" Vegeta said smugly and then turned his attention towards Pui Pui. "Now prepare to die!"

"Oh please!" Pui Pui sneered unimpressed at Vegeta's threat. "Do you honestly believe that a worthless specimen like you can defeat me?"

With that Pui Pui started moving off the walls again MUCH faster then he had done before, he moved so fast it was almost impossible to track him.

Vegeta however remained calm and stood where he was, not impressed by Pui Pui's performance at all. "Are you done showing off yet?" he asked the alien mockingly.

"Before we begin," Pui Pui said getting into a fighting position. "I think I should warn you that even if by some twist of fate you DO manage to get by me, you'll NEVER get past the next fighter on Stage 2! So you'd better hope you have a fresh fighter that's stronger than you are, because I guarantee that once you're done with me you'll have run out of energy!"

He then raised his voice so it filled the whole room. "Master, can we please have a change of location?" Suddenly the room started to blur, change and the Z-fighters and Shin now found themselves on a barren planet with hostile winds blowing all over the place.

"What happened?" Trunks asked looking around in astonishment. "Where are we?"

"Babidi used his magic to teleport us to a place where Pui Pui has the advantage," Shin replied grimly.

"Indeed!" Pui Pui said proudly picking up a stone. "Welcome to MY home planet! By now you must have notice that it's very different from yours. It's the gravity; it is 10 times stronger than that of Earth's!" With that he dropped the stone which fell to the ground very heavily creating a small hole.

"Is that all?" Vegeta said with a smirk. "Maybe if this was 500 times normal gravity you might have an advantage, but 10? I don't even feel it." With that Vegeta went Super Saiyan and destroyed Pui Pui within 5 minutes without even breaking a sweat.

"He….he….beat him!" Supreme Kai said in utter shock as everyone suddenly found themselves back in Stage 1 of Babidi's ship.

"Why are you so surprised?" Gohan said to the Supreme Kai. "Vegeta's been training under 500 times Earth's normal gravity for the past seven years."

"He has?!" Supreme Kai said in amazement. "Who knew you saiyans had so much power!"

Just then the circle in the floor suddenly opened up to reveal another passage leading straight down to Stage 2.

"Well I guess that means we can move on," Trunks said quietly.

Everyone carefully flew down the dark passage and after what felt like ages, they all emerged at Stage 2 of Babidi's ship which strangely looked exactly like Stage 1.

"Well," Goku said looking expectantly at the door set into the opposite wall of the chamber. "It looks like I'm up next."

-------------------------------

In stage 5 Babidi and Dabura were looking at the crystal ball in a state of shock. They had watched Vegeta's easy victory over Pui Pui in silent astonishment and because of that they had temporally lost their ability to speak. As for Sai, he was casually leaning against a nearby the wall deeply amused by Babidi and Dabura's shocked faces. "Didn't I tell you when you first recruited me that, you were out of your league here?" he said with a sigh. "I told you if the Z-fighters came here they would beat Pui Pui in 5 minutes flat, you didn't listen and now we're one fighter short."

Babidi glared at the Z-fighters on the crystal ball for a moment then suddenly smiled. "They may have defeated Pui Pui Sai, but against my NEXT fighter they'll be done for! GUARD!" he bellowed.

A guard who looked like he was a similar species to Pui Pui suddenly appeared. "Yes master Babidi?" he asked.

"Go down to the cells and release Yukon at once!"

"Right away master," the guard said as he saluted and left.

"Against Yukon," Babidi laughed. "Those fools don't have a chance!"

They all watched on the crystal ball as the guard went up to a door and opened it. Suddenly a huge long green arm sprang out, grabbed the guard and pulled him screaming into the darkness of the cell.

"Look's like Yukon is hungry," Dabura said with a smirk. "He's in for a real treat when he get's to Stage 2."

"Now THIS should be interesting!" Sai said as they waited to see the result of the up coming battle.

-------------------------------

In stage 2 Goku got himself ready as the door on the far wall slowly opened up. When it finished opening a large green scaly green creature with yellow beady eyes emerged. He has large blue claws on his hands and feet, two blue spikes growing out of its back and drool is coming out its mouth. What ever this creature was it seemed to be VERY hungry.

"Ewwww…..!!!" Pan and Galina shrieked in disgust.

"Oh no!" Supreme Kai cried in horror "It's Yukon!"

"You've met this monster before?" Gohan asked in astonishment.

"Oh yes," Supreme Kai said grimly. "Yukon is one of the most feared creatures in the universe and he is VERY strong. I don't think that Goku will be able to beat him on his own."

"He's huge," Goku said looking Yukon up and down. "Aww man…why'd I get stuck fighting this guy? He looks pretty dumb to me."

"Ha! You'll find I'm just FULL of surprises little man, I'll enjoy eating you! Yukon said evilly and then looked at Galina and Pan licking his lips. "I especially like GIRLS!"

Galina gulped and held onto Trunks' arm for support. "Trunks…." she said slightly frightened.

"Just you try and eat her big green and ugly!" Trunks said defiantly to the mutant.

"I WILL," Yukon said confidently. "But that is after I deal with HIM!" He turned his attention back to Goku and as he did so everything suddenly went PITCH BLACK! "Welcome to MY world!" Yukon's voice echoed eerily from the blackness. "See if you can find me in the dark!"

"It's too dark," Pan cried out in terror.

"I can't see anything," Galina said trying desperately to penetrate the darkness with her eyes.

"Alright then," Goku said transforming into a super saiyan. "Let's shed some light on the situation."

Goku's transformation immediately lit up the darkness but Yukon just laughed at this, opened his mouth and started to suck up all the energy Goku gave out!

"Oh my Kami," Trunks exclaimed in horror. "Yukon's EATING all the light!"

Hearing this Goku suddenly stopped powering up and Yukon finished eating the remaining light.

"Oh please don't stop on my account," Yukon said licking his lips. "That energy was very tasty!"

"Huh?" Goku said puzzled for a moment. "Oh I get it," he said to Yukon in sudden understanding. "You get your strength from the light my energy provides."

"Oh yes," Yukon said evilly.

"Well," Goku said powering up again. "Allow me to fill you up!"

"What are you DOING Kakarott?!" Vegeta yelled incredulously to Goku. "Have you gone completely INSANE?!"

"Relax Vegeta," Gohan said calmly. "Our dad knows what he's doing.

They watched as Goku continued to power up his energy higher and higher, while Yukon continued to eat Goku's energy in great delight. Goku kept rising and rising his power level while Yukon kept eating it, suddenly the mutant expanded like a balloon and then exploded into nothing!

"Yes!" Goku cried triumphantly as he powered down and everyone returned to Babadi's ship. "It worked, Yukon kept eating my energy until he got full!"

"Smart thinking dad!" Galina said happily clapping Goku on the back. Just as she finished speaking the circle in the floor opened up to reveal the passage leading down to stage 3. Everyone was about to fly off down it when Galina suddenly noticed the surprised and shocked look on the Supreme Kai's face.

"Are you alright Supreme Kai?" she asked in concern.

"What…what I saw between Goku and Yukon…was impossible!" Supreme Kai cried out looking quite pale and shocked at what he has just seen a few minutes ago.

"What do you mean?" Pan asked not fully understanding them.

"I think he's talking about our abilities," Trunks replied with a smile. "Goku has just beaten a creature which in the Supreme Kai's book is 'unbeatable'."

"It's okay Supreme Kai," Galina said putting a reassuring hand on the Kai's shoulder. "We've dealt with things much worse than Yukon."

"I think I'm just beginning to understand that," Supreme Kai replied with a smile.

"C'mon guys, let's go!" Pan cried impatiently as she flew towards the passage. "We have to find and help Sai!"

"Wait for us!" Goku yelled and they all flew down the passage after her.

-----------------------------------

In stage 5 Babidi was starting to get angry at the defeats his followers were suffering at the hands of Goku and his friends. "I don't BELIEVE THIS!" he yelled furiously. "First they beat Pui Pui, now they beat Yukon! Well that's IT! No more mr nice wizard!" he yelled and turning towards the waiting Demon King. "Dabura, YOU will deal with those fools and make them SUFFER for all the indignities they have caused us!

"At once master," Dabura said obediently bowing to the little wizard. "However, before I fight I will need to prepare myself for the battle, to unlock my FULL potential. While I meditate may I suggest you send Sai as the 'warm up'?"

"That's a VERY good idea Dabura!" Babidi said happily and then looked at the waiting Sai. "Are you up to it Sai?"

"You bet I am!" Sai replied confidently.

"Good," Babidi said happily rubbing his hands. "Then off you go to stage 3 and fight your 'friends' and Dabura you go and meditate!"

"At once master," the two of them said together. With that Dabura went off to a separate chamber to meditate in quite while Sai went off up to stage 3.

----------------------------

In stage 3 everyone was waiting impatiently for the door on the far side of the chamber to open.

"I wonder what's taking them so long?" Pan said in a bored voice.

"Maybe they've realized that they can't beat us and given up," Gohan said suggestively.

"I don't think so," Supreme Kai said without taking his eyes off the door. "As I've told you all before you should not underestimate Babidi. He may be weak but he has plenty of horrors to unleash upon this us and his planet that includes Majin Buu."

Just as he finished speaking the door on the far side of the chamber slowly opened. When it finished opening Sai emerged from the darkness whistling 'Pop goes the weasel' to himself.

"……It's SAI!" Pan exclaimed in horror.

"Hi guys!" Sai said evilly to his former family and friends. "Yes it's me; you see the next fighter is not quite ready yet so I will be your 'warm up'!" He cracked his knuckles. "So who's fighting me?"

I am," Galina said stepping forward to face him.

"What?!" Pan said in shock. "But Galina…."

"Galina what are you doing?" Gohan cried out interrupting Pan's protest. "Because Babidi is controlling him Sai is stronger than he ever was before, he'll tear you apart!"

"I don't care!" Galina said glaring at her former friend. "I have a score to settle with Sai, he is going to pay for what he did at the tournament. Beating Trunks within an inch of his life, it's time to return the favor!"

"Are you sure about this?" Trunks asked her doubtfully.

Galina looked back at Trunks and smiled reassuringly at him. "Yeah I'm sure," she answered.

"So you want to fight me Galina?" Sai said in a pretend shocked voice. "Well that's a turn up for the books! I was hoping Gohan was going to fight me, after all I was Sable his criminal nemesis!" He turned to Gohan with a cruel smirk. "You know Gohan I was VERY disappointed that I didn't get to fight you OR Videl in my round, I would have loved driving one of you NUTS with anger at the beating I gave the other!"

Gohan glared at Sai but said nothing back to him. He knew that if he said something it would hurt Pan deeply and she'd already been through enough already with her husband being controlled to act like a maniac again.

"Are we going to fight or what?" Sai asked Galina as he turned his attention back to her.

"You bet we are!" Galina said fiercely getting into a fighting position.

"Great!" Sai said raising his voice so it echoed through the chamber. "Master, a change of location please!"

As he finished speaking the whole chamber blurred and changed as Babidi shifted their location. Everyone looked around and found themselves in a desolate area which used to resemble a large city. There was only rubble, rocks, dust and destroyed buildings everywhere.

"Where are we?" Goku asked looking around in confusion. "I don't remember being here at all."

"Yeah me neither," replied Gohan. "This place looks like a city but everything looks like a nuclear bomb hit it or something."

If Goku and the others didn't recognize this desolated area Pan and Trunks did. They were the only ones who looked VERY shaken by this terrible site.

"No…" Pan said in a quiet horrified whisper. "It can't be!"

"Oh but it can!" Sai said grandly. "You see Babidi took a sneak peek into your mind and Trunks to find this place," he turned to the confused Z-fighters. "You see," he explained to them. "Trunks and Pan are in shock because this the very place where your future self and Galina's future self perished at the hands of myself 17, and 18 in the future world."

"You can't expect Galina to fight here!" Trunks yelled with anger finally getting over his shock and horror.

Galina looked back at the angry Trunks and smiled at him. "You don't have to worry about me Trunks I'll be fine," she soothingly to him.

"So I take it you're ready Galina?" Sai asked his former best friend as he extended to wrist blades. "That's good, I want see if you've got the guts to take me on. Because I'm pulling out ALL the stops to fight you!"

"If you think that tough talk is going to scare me Sai think again!" Galina yelled out as she powered up and charged at him.

Sai easily managed to dodge her and Galina went crashing to the ground behind him. Smirking at this Sai then charged forward and swung his wrist blades down to stab her. Galina quickly rolled out of the way and fired an energy blast at Sai, however instead of dodging it Sai just casually held up his arms and absorbed the attack into his hands.

"Forgot about these energy absorbers in the palm of my hands didn't you?" he said with an evil chuckle. "Good old Gero always thought ahead!"

_This might be a problem,)_ Galina thought worriedly to herself_. (**If I hurt or kill Sai Pan will be really upset but if I don't fight him I'm a goner!**_ With that cheerful thought on her mind Galina once again went into the attack on her former best friend.

For the next 45 minutes Galina and Sai continued to fight each other quite well, in fact Galina was giving Sai a lot of problems in their fight. Just when it looked like he had her beat, she'd come back and turn the tables on him completely and it looked as though she could actually beat him. However Pan and Trunks just continued to watch on nervously, each of them afraid for their loved ones safety.

"Trunks we have to do something!" Pan cried out in horror. "Sai and Galina are going to kill each other!"

"Pan just relax it's ok," Gohan said reassuringly to her. "My sister will be fine and she won't hurt Sai either."

"If she can't take care of him then I WILL!" Vegeta bellowed suddenly. "It doesn't take a true warrior to get rid of a piece of junk like that!"

"Vegeta how could say such horrible things about Sai!?" Pan yelled to the sayian prince with tears in her eyes.

Galina who had heard Vegeta's outburst turned around and glared DAGGERS at him temporarily forgetting her fight with Sai. Sai on the other hand was about to attack when she had her back to him, but a voice in his head stopped him before he could.

_**(That will do Sai,)**_ he heard Babidi say to him.** _(You can stop your fight and return to stage 5; Dabura has finished his meditation and is ready to battle now.)_**

"Great!" Sai said out loud and landed on the ground just as they were all returned to stage 3 of Babidi's ship.

"What's going on?" Supreme Kai asked as he suspiciously looked around the chamber with the others.

"It appears that my time is up," Sai answered with an evil smirk. "Your next opponent is FINALLY ready and should be arriving shortly, see you later!" And with that he disappeared through the door on the far side of the chamber which quickly closed behind him.

"Well that was strange," Galina said landing on the floor of the chamber. "I was just about to win the fight when Sai up and leaves!"

"You did great sweet heart," Goku said happily hugging his daughter.

"Yeah you sure have come a long way since the Cell Games," Gohan said also impressed by his sister's performance. "You might even be stronger than me now."

Galina smiled and then looked at the shaken look on Pan and Trunks' faces.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I can't believe Sai would do something like this!" Trunks yelled angrily. "Taking us to the place where you and Gohan died in the future was UNFORGIVABLE!"

"Remember Trunks," Galina said gently putting her arms around him. "Sai isn't himself right now and he can't control what he's doing."

"I know that," Trunks said trying to calm down. "But it reminds me of how powerless I was to stop what happened back then."

"Yeah," Pan said trying not to cry. "When the androids killed dad Sai just stood there watching where he said and did nothing! And now it's happening all over again!"

"It's ok Pan," Gohan said gently hugging her. "We're all right here we're not going anywhere."

"Thanks…." Pan said softly with a sad smile and wiped her eyes.

"We can't look to the past," Goku said firmly to everyone. "We have to look to the future and hope we can get Sai back to normal."

Just as he finished speaking the door on the far side of the chamber opened up again. Once it was fully open Dabura emerged from the darkness smirking evilly at all of them.

"Oh no!" Supreme Kai cried out in horror. "It's Dabura himself!"

"Yes you fools!" Dabura said triumphantly as he stared at his competition with an air of anticipation. "Now that you have had Sai as a warm up, it's time for the real thing!"

**Authors's Notes:** Here it is everyone the next the chapter to our story. Will the Z fighters be able to defeat Dabura and pretvent Majun Buu's ressurection? Find out on the next chapter until then read and review.


	17. Buu is Born

**Chapter 16:**** Buu is Born**

"Looks like it's my turn to fight," Gohan said stepping forward to face Dabura. Before he could start Gohan suddenly hesitated and then turned back to look at Trunks "You are okay with this?" he asked the future boy. "You're sure you don't want to fight Dabura first?"

"Actually I was hoping that I could," Trunks said with a smile. "But I think there's a fair way to work this out, if you know what I mean."

"I sure do," Gohan said with a similar smile and the two demi-saiyans quickly played a game of rock, scissors, paper. It didn't take long and when it was finished Trunks emerged the winner.

"I'm sorry Gohan," Trunks said apologetically to his disappointed friend. "But cheer up; maybe you'll be the first one to fight Majin Buu."

"Yeah you're right," Gohan said cheering up as Trunks turned to face Dabura. "Go get him Trunks!"

"You can do it Trunks!" Galina said happily cheering for her fiancé. "You show that devil what you're made of!"

"Just remember to watch out for his spit!" Supreme Kai called out to him remembering what had happened to Piccolo and Krillin earlier.

"I got it;" Trunks said over his shoulder and then faced Dabura. "Ok tough guy," he said as he transformed into a super saiyan. "Let's see what you've got!"

"As you wish you fool!" Dabura said evilly he then raised his voice so it echoed through out the chamber. "Master Babidi! I have a request, could you move this fight to a more suitable battle ground?"

"_Oh, what a wonderful idea Dabura!_" came Babidi's joyous reply. Suddenly the whole chamber blurred and changed as Babidi carried out Dabura's request and shifted their location.

"Now where are we?" Pan asked as she and the others looked around to find themselves in what looked like a secluded mountain like area covered in shadows.

"Welcome to MY world!" Dabura roared in triumph as he unsheathed his sword. "Now prepare to die!" and with that the demon king lunged towards Trunks at superhuman speed.

"We'll see about that," Trunks said quickly unsheathing his own sword and blocking Dabura's attack.

-----------------------------

In stage 5 Babidi and Sai watched the fight between Dabura and Trunks on the crystal ball. Occasionally Sai would walk over to the ball that contained Majin Buu and check the reading on the energy dial at its base, while Babidi just continued to watch the fight.

"YES! GO DABURA! GO!" the wizard cheered with joy.

"My fight with Galina earlier really did the trick," Sai called back from the far side of the room. "According to this energy dial Majin Buu is NEARLY powered up, this little fight between Dabura and Trunks might JUST be what we need."

"FANTASTIC!" Babidi squealed in delight and turned back to the crystal ball. "Keep it up Dabura," he yelled to his servant. "Majin Buu is almost ready to be reborn!"

-----------------------------

In stage 3 the fight between Trunks and Dabura had progressed very hard and fast. Everyone except Vegeta smiled proudly at Trunks, for despite being all bashed and bruised up by his opponent the young boy had managed to hurt the demon king just as badly.

"Isn't Trunks the greatest?!" Galina happily squealed to the others.

"Your feelings for my son won't help this time Galina," Vegeta scowled to the young demi saiyan girl. "It's obvious that I should be fighting Dabura and NOT him!"

"Take it easy Vegeta," Goku said gently to the angry saiyan prince. "Trunks is doing a great job. Oh sure he's not strong as he was when the androids first arrived, but he _is_ winning."

"This fight will be over in no time," Galina said to Vegeta in a reassuring voice. "Trunks will win this fight for sure, you'll see." Just as Galina finished saying this Dabura suddenly gave a surprise punch to Trunks which made him fly into a nearby cliff.

"Trunks!" Galina cried out in concern.

"He needs help!" Pan said in equal concern.

"I can't take this anymore! This is ridiculous!" Vegeta suddenly bellowed angrily. "Why are we subjecting ourselves to this nonsense!?" he raised his voice. "Trunks get down here right now! I'LL finish the job! "

"No…" Trunks said weakly as he pulled himself out of the cliff-face. "I can take him father…." And with that he flew back at Dabura to attack him again.

"Give Trunks a little more time Vegeta," Goku replied calmly trying to cool the saiyan prince off. "It's not like he's completely lost this battle yet. Just let him fight, can't you see he's hanging in there."

"Dabura is just toying with him and you know it!" Vegeta yelled back angrily. "Why should I sit around here all day acting like this matters?!" he suddenly asked himself. "I could end this fight in five minutes if I wanted to!"

Even though he was still fighting with Trunks, Dabura was listening VERY carefully to what Vegeta was saying.

"I'm not here to play games Kakarott!" Dabura heard him yell. "Or bring up nice family memories! I'm here to WIN! You should stop pretending and knock off all that sentimental rubbish! The STRONGEST one should do the job! I'M the one who should be fighting Dabura NOT Trunks! Its time's like this I'm EMBARRASSED to call him my son!"

By now Trunks was looking back at Vegeta with a very hurt look on his face, especially hearing this outburst from his beloved father.

However if Trunks was hurt Dabura's smirk indicated he was deeply pleased. '_Master could you please take us back to the ship immediately?' _he asked Babidi through a telepathic message._ 'I think I've made an important discovery_.'

'_A discovery?_' Babidi asked puzzlement.

'_Yes my master an IMPORTANT discovery,' _he replied grandly._ 'I think you'll find that THIS discovery will prove to be VERY useful in resurrecting Majin Buu_.'

'_Very well then,' _Babidi said desecivicly. _'I'll return you at once_!'

'_Thank you my master_' Dabura said landing on the ground just as they were all returned to stage 3 of Babidi's ship.

"What are we doing back on the ship?" Galina wondered out loud.

"I'm not sure," Goku replied equally unsure. "Maybe Babidi wanted us back here for some reason."

"Yes…but what?" Supreme Kai asked clearly just as surprised by this turn of events.

Trunks meanwhile had landed and power downed to his regular state. "Father!" he yelled to Vegeta really upset. "How could you say those terrible things about me?! Do I disappoint you THAT much?!"

However before Vegeta could reply Dabura interrupted him. "I have to go now, so you fools can wait here until our new recruit arrives for another fight." And with that Dabura disappeared through the door on the far side of the chamber which quickly closed behind him, leaving the confused Z fighters behind trying to work out what he meant.

"Now you let him get away!" Vegeta yelled to Trunks breaking the silence. "If a true warrior was in your position he WOULDN'T have escaped!

"Vegeta will you take it easy," Galina snapped to the angry saiyan prince. "It's not Trunks' fault Dabura got away!"

"Yeah," Gohan said coming to Galina's support. "Besides I think they're planning something, I mean why else would Dabura leave in the middle of a fight?"

"Maybe they're going to send Sai to fight us again?" Pan suggested.

"This WHOLE thing would be over with right now if it wasn't for YOU!" Vegeta yelled at Trunks. "I hope you're proud of yourself!"

"Father I tried my best you know that!" Trunks replied defending himself.

"You've disgraced us with your pitiful performance!" Vegeta continued ignoring Trunks' protest. "There is no excuse for fighting the way you did! You have ROYAL saiyan blood running through your veins!" Then in a fit of pure rage Vegeta rudely shoved Trunks hard. "A warrior like Dabura should be DEAD! And now you're just standing there scratching your head wondering what's going to happen next when it should already be over! You are pitiful. Fighting with that soft righteous look on your face! It's brute strength that determines the outcome of a battle not goodness! The mightiest survive and the weak perish!"

"Hey look Vegeta," Goku said trying desperately to calm the angry saiyan prince down. "Trunks didn't know that Dabura was going to run off like that. I'm sure he would've wanted one of us to fight instead if he knew."

"Oh there's a pleasant excuse!" Vegeta sneered rolling his eyes. "You're just as soft as my worthless son Kakarott! And I'm TIRED of playing around! I'm going to put an end to all of this once and for all!" And with that proud statement he powered up an energy blast.

"Vegeta!" Goku exclaimed in astonished horror. "What are you doing?!"

"No more weak guarded excuses Kakarott!" Vegeta yelled. "I'M taking control of this operation now! And for starters I'm going to BLOW THIS STUPID SHIP TO SMITHERINES!"

"No wait!" Galina cried to him in alarm. "That might cause us more harm than good!"

"She's right!" Supreme Kai said to the saiyan prince. "If you blow up the ship now you'll most certainly revive Majin Buu and that would be the end of everything! Vegeta please listen to me Buu's power is PURE evil, not even the four Kais could stop him. He's murdered millions of innocent people and destroyed countless planets!"

"Yeah," Galina said coming to Supreme Kai's support. "Do you want to see everyone you care about get killed?"

"Shut up!" Vegeta spat to Galina now aiming his blast at her and glaring. "I've just about had enough of your nonsense! Now you listen to me! I don't give a DAMM what happens to the people of this worthless planet!"

"What kind of person are you…..?" Supreme Kai asked Vegeta in horrified shock.

Suddenly Goku grabbed Vegeta's wrist causing the saiyan prince's blast to fade away. "Hey Vegeta cut it out! This is has gone far enough!"

"How DARE you!" Vegeta yelled furiously. "You better let go of me right now Kakarott or else!"

"C'mon Vegeta," Goku replied in his most calm and persuasive voice. "Let's just put what happened between us behind and move forward from here."

Vegeta roughly broke free from Goku's grip and turned away in disgust. "Alright fine!" he said calming down. "Whatever you say _Kakarott_!"

"Now," Goku said looking around the chamber. "What I want to know is, WHY did Dabura leave all of a sudden?"

"Maybe they really DID find someone else to fight us besides Sai," Gohan said thinking out loud.

"It's defiantly a possibility," Goku replied thoughtfully. "But I don't see how, I mean what are the odds of Babidi happening on someone that could destroy all of us? Slim to none I'd say."

_Perhaps the perfect warrior that Dabura was speaking of is right here among us._) Supreme Kai thought to himself looking at Goku, Galina, Gohan, Pan, Vegeta, and Trunks carefully.

Trunks looked at his now calm father and attempted to apologize to him again. "I'm sorry I failed you father," he said quietly. "But I did try my best."

"Well that's not good enough!" Vegeta sneered turning around to face him again. "NOTHING IS GOOD ENOUGH!" he suddenly yelled gripping his head in pain. "THIS ISN'T WORTH IT! THIS ISN'T WORTH IT!"

"Oh no!" Supreme Kai cried out in sudden understanding. "Vegeta, you're better than this! Fight it! You can do it!"

"I CAAAANNNN'T!!" Vegeta yelled as he grabbed his head and covered his face with his hands.

"Supreme Kai what's happening to him?!" Trunks asked concerned for his father's safety.

"Babidi is trying to take over Vegeta's mind with his magic in order to enslave him," Supreme Kai answered wearily. "That way he'll do anything Babidi wants him to do."

"Isn't there anyway we can help him?" Gohan asked desperately.

"No," Supreme Kai answered grimly. "Vegeta is struggling because his heart is impure, he has to choose what he wants himself." To prove the Supreme Kai's point Vegeta suddenly calmed down and lowered his hands from his face and to everyone's horror they saw a large 'M' on his forehead.

"Oh Vegeta….." Goku said sadly.

"Father…." Trunks said in concern.

"This is what I wanted," Vegeta said quietly. "THIS IS WHAT I WANTED!" he suddenly shouted giving out an insane laugh.

Galina moved towards Vegeta and started to shake him. "Vegeta snap out of it!" she yelled to him. "You're not like this anymore! What about Bulma and Trunks?! Don't you care about them?!"

"I don't care about anyone or anything! Not now!" Vegeta answered Galina viscously. "The only thing I care about is giving Kakarott the beating of a lifetime!" And with that he angrily shoved the female demi saiyan aside.

Goku glared at Vegeta, but didn't say a single word.

"Well Kakarott?" Vegeta asked mockingly. "What do you say? Can a low class MORON like you stand up to me now?"

Gohan and Galina glared at Vegeta when he said that. "My dad isn't a low class saiyan!" Galina spat angrily to the saiyan prince. "He's a lot stronger than you are!"

"Really?" said Vegeta with an evil smirk. "We'll just see about that!"

As Vegeta finished speaking the whole chamber blurred and changed as Babidi shifted their location again. Suddenly everyone found themselves back at the World Martial Arts tournament, which looked like it had just finished.

"What the heck is this?" the announcer shrieked in astonishment.

"Now then Kakarott," Vegeta said still smirking to Goku. "You are going to fight me here and now!"

"This isn't the time for that Vegeta," Goku replied quietly.

"Then I am forced to persuade you!" Vegeta said powering up a powerful energy blast in his hand and aiming it at the audience. "If you refuse me, I will kill ALL these worthless humans!"

Everyone looked at Vegeta horrified as they realized he was being deadly serious.

"Vegeta, stop it!" they heard Bulma cry from where she was sitting on the other side of the stadium, along with Chi-Chi, Yamcha, Master Roshi, 18 and Marron. "Please don't do it!" she begged desperately.

"You should really listen to her Vegeta," Goku said calmly to the saiyan prince. "You certainly shouldn't do it. You know it's sad," he continued with a sigh. "I really didn't think you were WEAK enough to be controlled by a guy like Babidi."

"Dad be careful," Gohan said warningly. "You're pushing him too far."

Vegeta said nothing to Goku's statement he just continued to smirk, then he made the energy blast that was aimed at the terrified audience even larger and stronger.

"ANSWER ME Vegeta!" Goku yelled. "Do you really let yourself be a slave to Babidi?!"

Vegeta said nothing he just simply fired off his blast at the crowd, putting to death everyone who was there leaving a huge crater behind.

"NO!!" Goku yelled in horror.

"Vegeta," Bulma said in horrified disbelief. "How could he…..hurt those innocent people…..?" It was too much for Bulma to bear and she fainted.

"Father, how could you DO that!" Trunks said appalled by his father's actions.

"Vegeta you just killed all those innocent people!" Galina yelled shaking with anger. "Don't you care!?"

Vegeta however just ignored Galina and Trunks' words, he was too focused on fighting Goku, and to him everything else meant nothing. "Well Kakarott?" he asked mockingly. "Will you fight me now?"

"Don't do it dad," Gohan said urgently to Goku. "Don't give Vegeta what he wants!"

"Yeah," Pan said in agreement. "You fight Vegeta and it'll give Babidi the energy he needs to revive Majin Buu!"

"Still won't fight me Kakarott?" Vegeta said in the same mocking tone as before. "Very well, I am forced to persuade you again!" So saying Vegeta powered up another powerful energy blast. "Since these worthless humans mean nothing to you, I am forced to destroy a more suitable target!" As he spoke Vegeta swung his arm around and aimed the blast right at Galina!

"Vegeta no, don't do it!" Gohan yelled concerned for his sister's safety.

"Father you can't be serious!" Trunks cried out in horror. "I love Galina!"

"Ha, like I care if you do!" Vegeta sneered to him. "That girl is nothing more but a low class warrior just like her father!"

"If you want to kill Galina," Trunks said in a determined voice. "Then you'll have to kill me first!" so saying he placed himself between Vegeta's blast and Galina.

"Trunks….what are you doing?!" Galina asked in astonishment.

"I won't let my father hurt you," Trunks said with a twinkle in his eye. "I lost you once and I won't let it happen again!" He turned back to look at Vegeta. "Well _FATHER?!_" he said sarcastically.

Vegeta answer was to just heartlessly fire the blast at his son.

"Trunks….!" Galina said on the brink of tears, she ran to him and hugged him close. "If you die then I'll die with you," she sobbed. "At least we'll still be together…."

Trunks just nodded holding her close to him as Vegeta's attack came closer. Just when the blast was inches away from killing them, Goku quickly intervened destroying the attack before it hit them. Galina and Trunks pulled away from each other smiling happily at Goku, deeply relived that he had helped them.

"You've gone TOO far here Vegeta!" Goku yelled shaking with anger. "Don't you care at all what just happened? You almost killed your son and my daughter!"

"So what?" Vegeta yelled carelessly. "You Kakarott, are going to fight me NOW! Or I destroy this ENTIRE stadium!"

"Stop it!" Gohan protested getting in front of his father. "Vegeta, you don't know what you're doing!"

Vegeta who was getting tired of all these interruptions angrily pushed Gohan aside with his energy making the young saiyan hit the arena floor hard.

"Gohan!" Pan yelled running over to help him.

"Don't worry Pan," he said reassuringly to her. "I'm fine…."

"Stay out of this!" Vegeta spat to Gohan. "This doesn't concern you! It's between me and your circus clown of a father!" he said throwing his last few words at Goku.

"Circus clown? Well that's a new one." Goku replied and then transformed into a super saiyan ready to challenge Vegeta.

"No Goku you mustn't do it!" Supreme Kai said trying to convince the good saiyan otherwise. "If you fight Vegeta now you will do precisely what Babidi wants and then Majin Buu will be revived!"

"Tell me Vegeta," Goku asked the saiyan prince completely ignoring Supreme Kai's warning. "With that stamp on your head I take that Babidi's been giving you orders, is this one of them?! Are you trying to fight me because of him? Or is this the same story between you and me? Which one?!"

"Does it really matter!?" Gohan asked. "Vegeta's crossed the line here so who cares?!"

"I may not matter to you Gohan," Vegeta replied still looking at Goku. "But to a warrior it matters greatly! And you know as well as I do Kakarott at the end of this day you will go back to the dead, and I am NOT going to miss this opportunity!"

"What is wrong with you people?!" Supreme Kai said in disbelief. "Don't you realize that the universe matters more than your meaningless fight!?"

"Meaningless huh?!" Vegeta said glaring at the Supreme Kai. "WHAT DO YOU KNOW OF MEANINGLESS!? Meaningless is spending most of your life ruled by another! Watching your race dwindle down to a mere handful! The only thing that HAS more meaning than anything is your own strength!" he said proudly then pointed an accusing finger at Goku. "I have in me the blood of a saiyan prince and HE is nothing but a joke! Yet I've had to watch HIM surpass ME in strength! My own destiny thrown to the waste side! He's….he's even saved my life as if I were a helpless child….He has stolen my honor! And his debts must be paid!"

"Fine!" Goku said suddenly. "Have it your way Vegeta!" he then raised his voice. "Babidi!" Goku cried out knowing perfectly well the evil wizard could hear every word they were saying. "I want you to transport us to a place away from all these people! If you give me that then I will fight Vegeta!"

"Daddy you can't!" Galina protested. "That's just what Babidi wants! If you guys want to fight then you're going to have to go through me!" So saying she placed herself in between Goku and Vegeta.

"Move aside sweet heart," Goku said gently but sternly to his daughter.

"No!" Galina said stubbornly. "I'm not moving! I won't let you two throw your lives away like this!"

"Then I don't have a choice," Goku said powering a blast and aiming it right at Galina.

For a moment everyone, even Vegeta was taken by surprise by Goku's unexpected action.

"Dad, you can't!" Gohan cried in disbelief.

"Goku stop it!" Trunks yelled in horror.

"Grandpa….please!" begged Pan.

"GOKU?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Chi-Chi screamed from her seat in the stadium. "That's our daughter! Don't you DARE do it!"

Galina looked at her father with a hurt and nervous look on her face. Goku on the other hand was very serious. "Honey, Vegeta's not going to listen to reason," he said to her in the same gentle but firm tone. "I HAVE to fight him. I really wish I didn't have to, but I don't have a choice in this matter. Help me put a stop to all of this Galina, please move or I'll do something terrible that I'll regret and won't be able to live with myself later on."

"Fine…" Galina said looking down and stepping aside. "I won't stop you."

"I'm sorry sweet heart," Goku said sadly.

"So am I," Galina said equally sad.

As they finished speaking Babidi shifted their location again, this time they found themselves in a barren area filled with rocks and boulders. There was no sign of any living thing.

"Well I take it you have no more excuses," Vegeta said to Goku.

"None," Goku replied simply.

"Dad! Please don't do this!" Gohan begged his father.

"It's alright," Supreme Kai said sadly putting a restraining hand on Gohan's shoulder. "There's no point stopping these two, it can't be helped. We will just have to continue our efforts with a new strategy. While Goku and Vegeta fight up here, you, Galina, Trunks, Pan and I will continue to break through the ship's stages and continue our assault against Babidi, Dabura, and Sai. I believe we still have a chance at stopping them before they revive Majin Buu."

---------------------------------

In stage 5 of his ship Babidi, who was still watching everything on his crystal ball, had heard what the Supreme Kai said to Gohan and gave an evil smile. "Oh no you don't!" he said with a knowing laugh "You seem to forget what I can do!" So saying he started using his magic to control his new servant again. "_Vegeta!" _he ordered the saiyan prince._ "Destroy this nuisance! Kill the Supreme Kai_!"

"This should be entertaining," Sai said to himself as he leaned against a wall while keeping an eye on Buu's ball.

"It won't be long now," Dabura said triumphantly. "Majin Buu will soon awake."

----------------------------------

Vegeta clutched his head in pain as he felt Babidi trying to control him again.

"Father!" Trunks yelled out in concern.

'_The only way is to kill the Supreme Kai,' _Babidi echoed in Vegeta's mind._ 'Yes! Kill him Vegeta!_'

Vegeta held his head in pain and slumped to the ground trying to fight off the wizard's power.

"Oh no!" cried Supreme Kai. "Babidi's entered Vegeta's mind!"

'_You can't afford to him live! Kill him Vegeta!' _Babidi commanded the saiyan prince._ 'KILL HIM_!'

"I refuse!" Vegeta yelled as he regained control of himself.

'_WHAT?!' _Babidi yelled in disbelief.

"Your business with the Kai means nothing to me!" Vegeta snapped. "Kakarott is my ONLY objective!"

"_That's very amusing Vegeta, but I'm being serious.__By every fiber in your body I command to destroy the Supreme Kai!_" he yelled.

"NO!" Vegeta yelled trying to fight off the invader in his mind. "I already told you I won't…..! I won't be distracted by this anymore! I won't! It'll take more than head games to stop me! You may have invaded my mind and my body, but there's one thing a saiyan always keeps. HIS PRIDE!!!!" as he yelled that Vegeta powered up and broke free from Babidi's control.

------------------------------------------

"W-what?!" Babidi stammered in astonished shock as he watched Vegeta's actions from his crystal ball. "This has NEVER happened to me before! Since when can the possessed say no to the possessor? It's impossible!"

"It doesn't make any difference Master," Dabura said with an evil smirk. "Just remember the saiyan prince's purpose is to steal energy for Majin Buu, so let him have his way for now. We only have the Supreme Kai and those half breed saiyans to worry about. With Sai's help they'll all be dealt with, THEN you can watch the Supreme Kai die at your feet just as you intended."

"Oh very well then," Babidi said in reluctant agreement.

"Master," Sai said suddenly. "May I make suggestion?"

"Go ahead Sai," Babidi said wearily. "But it better be good! I'm feeling a bit temperamental at the moment!"

"You won't be after this," Sai said cheerfully. "Now…I suggest that we open all the remaining doors so that my 'friends' can get down here without damaging anything, that way we won't risk having Buu's seal ruptured before he's complete."

"Hey that's not such a bad idea," Babidi replied with an evil smile.

--------------------------------------------

Galina and the others looked on in surprise as Vegeta temporarily broke free from Babidi's control.

"I can't believe it," Supreme Kai said in disbelief. "What kind of strength allows a person to take control of their own enslaved body?"

"Beat's me," Goku said to him before turning back to his opponent. "I guess I've been keeping you waiting for a long time Vegeta, but no more."

Vegeta just smirked in anticipation not uttering a single word. Suddenly the others noticed the circle on the ground which led to the rest of Babidi's space ship open up revealing another passage leading down to stage 4.

"What the heck is this?" Pan said in confusion.

"It looks like their opening the ship for us," Gohan said slowly.

"Everyone be on your guard," Supreme Kai said warningly. "This could be a trap so we must be careful." this could be a trap."

"Be careful daddy!" Galina said quickly giving Goku a hug.

"You too," Goku smiled. "Take care all of you," he said to the others. "I don't have to tell you that there's a lot riding on this, so do your best." As he spoke he took out the bag holding the last few remaining senzu beans. "Here, we've got 5 senzu beans left. Trunks I want you to take them. You'll need to be in full strength for whatever you face down there."

Trunks caught the senzu beans and carefully pocketed them. "Thank you Goku, and please try to bring my father back to his senses."

"Don't worry," Goku replied with a reassuring smile. "I intend too."

"Alright everyone let's go," Gohan said taking charge.

Goku smiled as he watched Gohan, Galina, Pan, Trunks and the Supreme Kai fly down the passage into stage 4 of Babidi's space ship, ready to meet the challenges that awaited them. Once they'd gone Goku turned back to Vegeta his face becoming dead serious.

"Ok I'm ready now."

"That's good to hear," Vegeta said getting into a fighting position he was now VERY eager to fight. "So Kakarott the stage has been set, NOW LET US BEGIN!" he yelled.

"The more time you and I spend fighting," Goku reminded Vegeta. "The more energy we give to Majin Buu, so if it's alright with you let's just skip the warm ups."

"Oh by all means!" Vegeta spat. "I just hope that being dead for so long hasn't made your body fragile!"

Goku just powered up releasing all of the hidden energy he had been suppressing.

"Well at least you're a lot stronger than your pitiful daughter was against Cell," Vegeta observed and then smirked evilly as he began powering up.

"Wow Vegeta," Goku said slightly surprised at Vegeta's massive energy increase. "This might take longer than I thought."

"You see?" Vegeta said letting out a sinister laugh. "This is OUR fate! OUR BATTLE!"

------------------------------------------

Meanwhile Gohan, Galina, Trunks, Pan and the Supreme Kai had easily penetrated the last stage of Babidi's space ship. On stage 4 they had found a whole lot of Babidi's guards, it didn't take long to beat them as they were fairly weak. Finally they had arrived at stage 5, where they found Babidi, Dabura, and Sai waiting for them. Babidi and Dabura had their backs to them but Sai however was leaning against a giant pink spherical ball which was now glowing faintly with life. They all looked on in stunned astonishment at the enormous amount of energy the ball had.

"This is it everyone," Supreme Kai said pointing at the ball. "This is what we came here to find."

Gohan looked at the ball in awe, "And Majin Buu's inside?" he asked quietly.

"Yes," Supreme Kai said in confirmation. "We must act quickly and destroy that ball at once! If we all combine our powers we'll be able to destroy that ball and Buu before he hatches," he instructed the others.

"Oh look Dabura!" Babidi said gleefully suddenly turning around to face them. "Our guests have arrived!"

"Your reign of terror ends here Babidi!" Supreme Kai said defiantly to the wizard.

"On the contrary it is only just starting!" Babidi replied smugly. "Buu is NEARLY charged up and ready to emerge!"

"Well that's too bad," Gohan said stepping forward. "Because we're going to stop you from resurrecting Buu!"

"That's right!" Galina added.

"Then let's take this little fight outside!" Babidi said and chanted a spell. Suddenly the room started to blur and change and then they all reappeared in the area outside of Babidi's space ship. Not far away was the cliff face where the stone figures of Piccolo and Krillin were standing where they had been frozen.

Gohan, Galina, and Trunks transformed into super saiyans ready to fight while Pan powered up to join them. Dabura stepped forward with his sword drawn, while Sai moved away from Buu's sphere smirking evilly ready to challenge his former family.

"Okay you two," Babidi said grandly to his slaves. "Teach these fools a lesson!"

But before anyone could make a move they all noticed Buu's ball was starting to shake violently.

"Uh guys," Pan said in a worried voice. "What's happening to that sphere can not be good!"

Supreme Kai looked on more worried than ever. "You're right Pan, we're too late….! We must retreat and quickly!" he yelled raising his voice everyone.

"What?!" Trunks said in appalled astonishment at what Supreme Kai was saying. "We can't run now! You said yourself that the entire planet will be in danger if we don't stop this monster from emerging."

"Trunks is right!" Galina said coming to her fiancé's support. "We've got too many people we care about here we can't just run away!"

"We don't have a choice right now!" Supreme Kai replied grimly. "Run when I give the signal!"

"There must be a way to stop Majin Buu!" Gohan said desperately. "You're the Supreme Kai aren't you!? You can't just RUN!"

"Yes I can," Supreme Kai replied seriously. "Because unlike you I've seen what Buu is capable of and it's more than our present state can handle! This is a time for strategy not blind heroics! We must regroup and wait for another opportunity! We HAVE to wait!"

"Sorry," Gohan said shaking his head. "But I'm still going to try!"

"I'm with you Gohan," Galina said agreeing with her brother. "Let's pop that over grown ball!"

"NO! DON'T!" Supreme Kai yelled to the two demi saiyans. "Please, you must listen to me!"

"We're sorry Supreme Kai but we have to do something!" Pan said as she and Trunks joined Gohan and Galina. The four demi saiyans powered themselves up and unleashed their strongest attacks on the ball. The combined blasts hit the ball in full force; however it was NOT damaged in the slightest.

"TOO LATE YOU FOOLS!" Babidi yelled triumphantly happily dancing from foot to foot. "Majin Buu is now powered up! He's 100 ready to go!"

"Oh no, he's right!" Supreme Kai said clutching his head in agony as the sphere slowly started to open up. "This is all my fault! I-I should have foreseen this!"

Everyone looked on in horror as the sphere opened up; they were both horrified and curious. They were all wondering what kind of monster would emerge from that sphere? But it appeared that their fears were unnecessary, for as the sphere finished opening up there was NOTHING in it to be seen!

"Empty?!" Babidi yelled in horrified astonishment. "Where is my Majin Buu?!"

The astonished silence was broken by the Supreme Kai, who was laughing at Babidi's displeasure that his father's creation was nowhere to be found.

"Well it seems like all your efforts where for nothing!" he said triumphantly to the disappointed wizard. "You've made a fatal mistake Babidi! Just like your father you were fooled by over confidence you underestimated your opponents, and so these earthlings have destroyed your sacred Buu! Years of captivity in that ball must have made him defenseless and not even the energy from this planet could revive him. Now the story of Majin Buu finally comes to an end."

"Do not worry Master," Dabura said reassuringly to the now weary Babidi. "We do not need Buu to continue our plan. You still have Sai and myself, I'm also sure that with enough persuasion the saiyan prince can fall under your control once again."

"Oh it's no use!" Babidi whined to Dabura. "Don't you understand?! Without Buu there is NO plan!"

"Alright everyone," Supreme Kai said to the others. "Now's our chance to attack, so let's go!"

"No!" Gohan said suddenly in an urgent voice. "Our last attack didn't do a thing!"

"What do you mean?" Galina asked her brother.

"Look up there!" Trunks said pointing to the sky above them.

Everyone followed Trunks' finger and saw a giant pink cloud taking starting to take form. As they watched the cloud suddenly took the shape of a VERY big fat pink creature with an antenna on his head. He was wearing yellow boots, white puffy pants with a black belt around his waist. The belt was held up with a gold buckle with a black capital 'M' in its centre. He was also wearing a black vest around his fat body, yellow boxing gloves on his hands and he even had a purple cape around his neck completing his outfit. All in all, this creature gave off an air of danger and ridiculousness at the same time. "BUU!!!!!" The creature yelled happily once it had finished forming and landed to the ground in front of them.

**Authors's Notes**: Here's the latest chapter everyone! Buu has finally been ressurected! Will our heros be able to stop him? Find out next time. In the meantime R & R!


	18. Buu's Rampage

**Chapter 17****: Buu's Rampage**

Everyone stared in awe and disbelief at the sight of Majin Buu. For the moment it looked like Buu didn't really care about fighting anyone, he just happily looked around admiring his new surroundings.

"Is THIS the great Majin Buu we fought so hard to bring back master?" Dabura asked Babidi with a disapproving frown at Buu.

"Well….to tell you the truth," Babidi slowly replied. "I'm not quite sure. The only person who has actually SEEN Buu is that annoying rat Kai over there!"

"So Supreme Kai what's the verdict?" Gohan asked the glaring Kai. "Is this the creature you're so afraid of?"

"Yes!" Supreme Kai answered still glaring at the cheerful Majin Buu. "That's Bibidi's creation without a doubt, I'm dead certain! I can never forget that disgusting creature's face!"

"He actually seems kind of gentle to me." Galina said quietly.

"Yeah he's like a little kid." Pan added.

"We must retreat now and come up with a new strategy!" Supreme Kai told everyone nervously not taking his eyes off Buu for a second.

"Look how scared the Kai is!" Babidi cried to Dabura and Sai. "That MUST be my father's creation! YES Majin Buu is finally here!" So saying he happily walked up to Buu. "Look at my face Buu! I am the son of Bibidi, your creator, see? You can call me 'the great wizard Babidi' or just 'wizard' or 'master' if you want because that's what I am to you!"

Buu just looked down at Babidi and said nothing.

"Ah…you see," Babidi laughed nervously. "If it weren't for me you'd still be trapped inside your ball forever!"

If Buu was grateful for his release he certainly didn't show it, he just turned his back to the small wizard.

"Hey! What's the meaning of this Buu? You can't turn your back on your master like that! At least give me a proper greeting! Turn around! I command you!"

Buu still said nothing however he started making strange noises and Babidi was noticeably worried about him. "What's wrong Buu? Is something wrong with your body?"

"Mm…Mm…BLAH!" Buu yelled as he turned around and stuck his tongue out at Babidi. The wizard's eyes nearly bugged out of his skull and he screamed bloody murder. Buu however ignored him, for he had just noticed Gohan and the others and when he saw Galina he got a love struck look in his eyes.

"Looks like you've got another admirer sis!" Gohan said with a chuckle.

"Why me….?" Galina asked herself lowering her head in defeat.

"Don't take Buu too lightly!" Supreme Kai said warningly to everyone."He is VERY dangerous!"

"Well don't look now but he's coming this way!" Pan shrieked loudly as she saw Buu coming towards them. "Are those….dead roses in his hand?" she asked in amazement.

Buu did indeed have a bunch of dead roses in his hands, he happily walked over to Galina despite the fact that she and everyone else were very eager to fight him. The happy pink monster offered the female demi saiyan the dead roses. "You pretty!" he said to Galina. "Buu give you flowers!"

"Buu will you stop that!" Babidi yelled furiously at his father's creation."You're supposed to be DESTROYING THEM!"

Ignoring all these commands Buu just turned around, looked at his so called 'master' and blew a raspberry at him.

"He is but a fool!" Dabura cried out in disbelief.

Buu meanwhile had turned his attention back to Galina. "You take flowers now and then you be Buu's girlfriend!" he said happily.

Galina cautiously looked at Buu and then slowly took the dead roses. "Sorry to disappoint you Buu," she said quietly trying not to hurt his feelings. "But I'm already engaged to be married."

"Engaged?" Buu said scratching his head in confusion at what Galina had just told him. "What that mean engaged?" he asked turning his attention back to Babidi.

"Let me handle this," Sai whispered to Babidi before he could answer Buu's question."Buu is acting like a little kid, and as it happens I know how to deal with kids!" So saying he calmly walked over to Buu with a big friendly smile on his face. "Hey there Buu," he said cheerfully. "My name is Sai" He then pointed to Galina."It seems to me that you quite like Galina don't you?" he said with a sly wink.

Buu just nodded at this statement.

"Well," Sai went on thoughtfully pointing to Trunks, Gohan, Pan and the Supreme Kai."If you want her all to yourself you'll have to get rid of all those people over there, ESPECIALLY that lavender hair boy! You see," he said whispering in Buu's ear. "They didn't want you to come out in the first place; they wanted to destroy you while you were still in your ball so you wouldn't meet Galina!"

Hearing this statement Buu's happy carefree face suddenly turned furiously angry.

"I don't like that look in his eyes!" Pan said nervously.

"Yeah he seems real angry now," Galina added equally nervous. "Whatever Sai said to Buu it defiantly changed his attitude!"

"We must retreat now!" Supreme Kai yelled to everyone.

"We can't do that!" protested Gohan."Those nuts might let Buu go on a killing spree and he'll attack innocent people!"

Babidi, pleased that Sai had managed to get Buu into a fighting mood at last, now saw his big chance to destroy his enemies "Majin Buu!" he roared triumphantly. "I order you to go destroy those annoying pests!"

But before Buu could attack anyone, a spear was suddenly thrown through his body by DABURA of all people! But it looked like it did very little harm to Buu personally.

"DABURA!" Babidi exclaimed in shock. "What are you DOING"

"I'm coming to my senses at last," Dabura replied simply. "I realize now that we cannot allow such a terrible creature like Majin Buu loose in the world! It will be the end of us all!"

"You traitor Dabura!" Babidi yelled furiously at his turncoat servant. "I have no use for traitorous servants! Buu!" he yelled."Get rid of this traitor NOW"

Buu, who was quite unharmed by Dabura's surprise attack, pulled the spear out of his body and sealed the wound in his chest with ease. He turned to face Dabura with a VERY angry look on his face. "BUU MAD!" he yelled snapping the spear in two and releasing a whole lot of steam from some holes in his head. He then began waving his antenna around in an alarming manner. "Buu make you cookie!" he said happily, pointed his antenna right at Dabura and released a beam of pink energy at the demon king. Everyone looked on in horrified amazement as Buu turned Dabura into a giant cookie sized version of himself, which he then promptly ate whole!

"Yummy cookie!" Buu happily as he rubbed his tummy in delight.

"Oh MAJIN BUU! You're just WONDERFUL!!!" Babidi cried in delight and laughed evilly while Sai stood next to him grinning.

"That was sick….!" Galina cried out in disgust at what she had just seen.

"He just ate Dabura whole!" Pan added equally disgusted.

"We have to get out of here now!" Gohan cried urgently. With that said he, Pan and the Supreme Kai started to fly off at top speed.

"Gohan wait for us!" Trunks called out after his retreating friends as he and Galina started to fly after them. Unfortunately at that same moment Buu, who saw that his opponents were flying away, caught sight of Galina and Trunks together and got FURIOUSLY ANGRY. Blowing more steam from his head Buu fired off two huge energy blasts right at the two demi sayians in an attempt to separate them.

"LOOK OUT!" Gohan and Supreme Kai yelled seeing the deadly blasts heading towards the two lovers. They quickly placed themselves in front of the blasts and shielded Galina and Trunks just in time. This brave act saved the two demi sayians lives; however the force of Buu's blasts sent Gohan and the Supreme Kai flying clear over the horizon.

"Gohan! Supreme Kai!" Galina yelled in horror. But before she and Trunks could go after them they saw Buu flying straight towards them.

"How are we supposed to stop that thing?!" Pan exclaimed as she joint her friends.

As Buu advanced relentlessly towards them Trunks got in front of Pan and Galina to shield them from further harm. "Alright that's it!" he said unsheathing his sword. "Time to cut you down to size!"

Just as Buu was nearly upon him Trunks flew forward and sliced him clean in two! For a moment Buu just stood there in mid air looking stunned at what happened, then he calmly pulled himself back together apparently unharmed.

"That's not good!" Pan shrieked. "He can regenerate himself too!"

"Buu no like you!" Buu yelled angrily glaring at Trunks. "Buu make you chocolate!" So saying he quickly waved his antenna and released another beam of pink energy that turned Trunks into a small chocolate version of himself.

"Trunks!" Galina screamed horrified at what had just happened. "NO!"

Buu happily caught the chocolate version of Trunks in his hands and sniffed it."Buu not hungry now..." he said carelessly and threw the chocolate away far over the horizon.

-----------------------------

Meanwhile miles away the Supreme Kai, who was lying in a battered heap where Buu's blast had sent him, suddenly opened his eyes at the sound of something falling from the sky. When the object fell to the ground his eyes widened with shock, it was a chocolate version of Trunks! The poor boy must have been transformed by Buu, but why didn't he eat him? The Supreme Kai slowly reached out to the chocolate."Trunks..." he said weakly. Gently grabbing the chocolate Trunks the Supreme Kai carefully placed it in the safety of his pocket just before passing out from his injuries.

-----------------------------

"Galina!" Pan cried to her still shocked and stunned aunt. "There's nothing we can do for Trunks or the Supreme Kai right now. We have to get out of here or we're next on Buu's list!" So saying she quickly grabbed Galina's hand and flew her back to the safety of the nearby cliff face. When they landed on the cliff the two girls were delighted to see that with Dabura now dead, Krillin and Piccolo had changed back to their normal selves. However the two dazed fighters were not alone, Chibi Trunks, Goten, Sal and Shooter were with them as well.

"Goten?!" Galina cried in disbelief to her little brother. "What are all you kids doing here?!"

"We wanted to see the Buu monster," Goten answered excitedly.

"Uh…Galina, Pan," Krillin said in a slow and confused voice. "What IS going on here?"

"It's a LONG story," Pan replied grimly then she and Galina explained everything that had happened while they had been stuck as stone statues.

"Great!" Piccolo said in a watery voice as Pan and Galina finished their explanation. "So Majin Buu got Gohan, Trunks AND the Supreme Kai!"

"We're doomed!" Krillin cried in terror.

"I'm not afraid of some pink marshmallow!" Chibi Trunks cried boldly."I'll give him something to REALLY worry about! Come on you guys!" So saying he took off and headed to where Buu, Babidi and Sai were waiting, followed closely by Sal, Goten and Shooter.

"No!" Galina yelled after the departing kids. "Come back! It's too dangerous!"

Babidi, who was still laughing to all the constant destruction Buu was creating, was suddenly knocked off his feet as the four kids flew by him at top speed "What the heck?!" he yelled in astonishment when he saw who flew by him."We're being attacked by kids! Deal with them Buu" he roared angrily.

Buu saw the kids flying towards him and clapped his hands in delight. "Ooh! Buu like children!" he said happily. "Buu make them candy!"

"No!" Galina yelled defiantly quickly transforming into a super saiyan to help the kids out.

"Alright," Pan said to Piccolo. "While we distract Buu, you and Krillin grab the kids and take them FAR AWAY for here!" Piccolo and Krillin nodded while Pan quickly flew off after Galina.

As this was happening, Goten flew straight at Buu like a guided missile. "Goody! Time for candy!" Buu yelled happily and got ready to turn Goten into candy with his antenna.

"Oh I don't think so!" Galina yelled suddenly and fired a kamehameha wave at Buu blowing him to bits before he could do anything to Goten.

"Thanks sis!" Goten smiled happily.

"Don't thank me just yet," Galina said grimly pointing over his shoulder. "Look!" Goten turned around and to his horror he saw that his sister's attack had indeed blow Buu up, but it was only temporally. All of the pink parts that made up Buu's fat body quickly pulled themselves back together again and soon Buu was back to normal giggling like crazy. "That tickles!" he giggled. "You real cute when you do that!"

"Buu just destroy her!" Babidi ordered impatiently.

"Ahem," came a voice from behind. The tiny wizard turned around to see Pan behind him along with Sal and Shooter, she did NOT look friendly.

"I'll teach you to hurt my family Babidi" Pan yelled furiously and kicked the wizard so hard the force of the attack cut him clean in half!

"Wow!" Krillin cried out in amazement at Pan's powerful fighting technique."I'm sure glad she's on our side!"

"Yeah that's mom for you," Sal and Shooter said together proudly.

"And now we're getting out of here!" Pan said looking sternly at her kids. "And I want to hear NO ARGUMENTS! CLEAR?!"

"Yes mom," Sal and Shooter said obediently and they flew off to the safety of the cliff.

"That also goes for you two as well," Piccolo said to Goten and Chibi Trunks

"But Piccolo…." Chibi Trunks protested.

"NOW!" Piccolo ordered.

"No way I'm staying right here with Galina," Goten said moving to his sister's side.

"But Goten it's not safe!" Galina said to her little brother.

"I'd listen to Galina if I were you!" A voice said suddenly.

As everyone turned to see where the voice had come from, Babidi's space ship suddenly exploded into flaming fragments. Buu who had just finished healing Babidi, with a little persuasion from Sai, looked up at the explosion in wonder.

"M-my spaceship!" Babidi yelled as he picked himself up. "WHO DARES TO DEFY ME?!"

He got his answer soon enough for as the smoke and dust finally cleared away, everyone saw Vegeta standing where Babidi's ship had once been.

"Alright! It's my dad!" Chibi Trunks cheered in delight.

"Vegeta! What are you doing here?" Galina asked suspiciously and then looked around realizing that Goku was nowhere to be found. "Wait a minute, where's my dad?"

"Kakkarot's taking a little 'nap' right now," Vegeta said quietly to Galina without really facing her. "So I'm here to finish the job!"

"Oh so it was YOU who destroyed my space ship!" Babidi yelled furiously. "As I said before I have no use for traitorous servants! Buu! Destroy that traitor NOW!" he ordered.

Vegeta looked on unafraid as Buu started walking towards him. As he did so the proud saiyan prince's mind started to play tricks on him, for as his opponent advanced he saw not Majin Buu but Goku instead. (_Kakkarot! Vegeta thought angrily to himself. Why is that clown is always one step ahead of me? Always succeeding where I have failed! First it was Frieza, defeating the tyrant that had held me in bondage my whole life. And then there was Cell. Noble Kakkarot! Giving his life for the lives of his family and friends! For MY life! Well no more, after all we've been through it's FINALLY my turn. I'll settle this so that we can BOTH rest in peace! Kakkarot when you wake up, this will all be over. I may be gone, but this planet will be safe. I'll stake my life on it!_)

"Dad! You made it alright! Now we can win!" Chibi Trunks said happily as he and the others landed nearby.

"Trunks listen," Vegeta said to the young saiyan without really facing him. "I need you to…..take good care of your mother."

Everyone looked at Vegeta in stunned amazement as he said those words.

"Why would you say that Dad?" Chibi Trunks asked his father in confusion. "Why do you want me to take care of mom? Are you going somewhere?"

"I want all of you to leave and get far away from here," Vegeta said to everyone not even turning around to face his son, let alone answer him. "As for Buu, I'll fight him alone!"

"Dad!" Chibi Trunks cried out in appalled horror trying desperately to get his father to change his mind. "You can't do that! He'll kill you!"

"Stop it!" Vegeta ordered. He had already made up his mind and he was NOT going to change it. "It's too dangerous for all of you to be here! Leave! I will finish this myself!"

"Vegeta you can't!" Galina yelled nearly tearing her hair out in frustration at the sayian prince's stubbornness. "Majin Buu is too powerful to fight alone! Can't you put your pride aside for once and LISTEN to us?!"

Vegeta looked sharply at Galina as she said that.

Oh great now I'm going to get yelled at again…) Galina thought to herself as she saw the angry look in the saiyan prince's eyes.

"Although I still disapprove of you and my future son getting married," he said to her. "I am proud that he made the right decision of who he chose as his life partner, so you better take good care of him."

Everyone, especially Galina, looked at Vegeta in shock as he said those words.

Vegeta looked at back down at his son. "Trunks, you are my only son and yet I haven't held you once since you were a baby have I?" he asked walking over to Chibi Trunks and hugging him for the first time ever.

Chibi Trunks blushed with embarrassment while the others just smiled at such a touching scene.

"Trunks there's something you should know," Vegeta said quietly to his son as he continued to hug him. "You've made me proud my son," he smiled.

Chibi Trunks looked at his father in surprise, then without warning Vegeta knocked him out with a single blow to the head.

"TRUNKS!" Sal screamed and quickly ran to his side.

"Why did you do that him?!" Goten yelled angrily to Vegeta. "You might've killed him! Why?! Why did you hurt him like that?!" he continued to yell shaking Vegeta as he did so. "Dad's aren't supposed to do hit their sons like that!"

Vegeta just looked down at Goten and without warning punched the young boy in the stomach knocking him out as well.

"Goten!" Galina yelled out in concern running over and picking up her little brother.

"Are you insane Vegeta?!" Pan yelled to the saiyan prince in disbelief. "What do you think you're doing!?"

"I did it to save their lives!" Vegeta snapped angrily. "Now get out of here! All of you!" he ordered.

"Right Vegeta….." Galina said quietly as she held Goten in her arms and flew off, followed closely by Pan, Sal who was carrying Chibi Trunks, closely followed by her brother Shooter with Krillin bringing up the rear.

Piccolo and Vegeta looked at each other for a long time; they then turned to face Majin Buu who was still walking towards them.

"Get out of here!" Vegeta snapped to Piccolo. "Hurry!"

"You'll die you know that?" Piccolo said quietly to the saiyan prince.

"There's just one thing I'd like to know," Vegeta said to Piccolo not taking his eyes off the advancing Majin Buu. "Will I meet that clown Kakkarot in the other world?"

"I'm not going to lie to you Vegeta," Piccolo said evenly. "Although the answer may be difficult for you to hear," he admitted "This is the truth. Goku devoted his life to protecting others because of his selflessness, when he died he was allowed to keep his body and travel to King Kai's planet. You on the other hand have spent your life in pursuit of your own selfish desires. You've caused too much pain. When you die, you will not receive the same reward."

"Oh well," Vegeta sighed to Piccolo. "So be it. That will be all, get out of here and hurry!"

Buu stopped when he saw Piccolo take off, however he cheered up when saw that Vegeta was still there. "You stay? You fight Buu?" he asked eagerly.

"YES!" Vegeta replied loudly. "That's right!"

Buu just looked at Vegeta confused by his sudden outburst.

"Your fight is with me!" Vegeta said to Buu. "The others are of no concern to you! Got it? You big bloated balloon freak!"

Buu's happy smile instantly changed the moment Vegeta insulted him. "Me no like you!" Buu said as he let off more steam from his head. "Buu angry!"

Vegeta just smirked. "I think I finally understand you!" Vegeta said with a smirk. "So let's go!" and with that he started powering up.

-------------------------------

Meanwhile all the others were flying as far away as they could, so that they wouldn't get hurt by what was to come.

"What is Vegeta up to!?" Krillin exclaimed to the others. "He can't fight Buu all by himself! That monster is going to eat him alive!"

"And Sai is still there!" Pan said in horror "What if Vegeta decides to kill him next?"

"Don't worry about Sai he can handle himself," replied Piccolo. "As for Vegeta, for the first time in his life he's fighting for someone other than himself! He's controlling his own fate!"

----------------------------------

Vegeta continued to power up his energy level, increasing higher and higher with every second that passed by. While Buu just stood there watching in amazement.

"Oh my, this doesn't look good!" Babidi cried creating a barrier around himself so he wouldn't get affected by Vegeta's attack.

"Vegeta, don't do it!" Sai yelled out in terror."You're CRAZY!!!"

Buu ignored them and continued to look at Vegeta in amazement as he kept on powering up. "You look tasty!" Buu said happily to the saiyan prince. "I make you chocolate! Or maybe make you crackers and cheese!"

Vegeta couldn't help but laugh at Buu's childish antics. "You are a fool! I'm going to crush you! And throw you into the wind!" The proud saiyan prince stated. (Bulma…..Trunks…..I do this for you…..and yes even for you Kakkarot!

Buu watched in astonishment and wonder as Vegeta kept his power going up and up, the energy was so strong that tiny bits of Buu's skin started to flake off in the wind.

"That's it I'm taking cover!" Sai yelled and flew off VERY fast and far away, just as Vegeta blew up the surrounding area and everything in it!

"Vegeta!" Galina screamed as she and the others saw the giant explosion behind them.

"We have to get out of here now or that blast will destroy us too!" Piccolo yelled to everyone. With that they all headed to Kami's lookout since it was the safest place to be, and the only place where Buu COULDN'T find them.

----------------------------------

Soon after the explosion Piccolo went back to check out what had happened to Vegeta and Buu, all he found of Majin Buu were tiny pieces of pink jelly splattered over a huge crater. Of Vegeta there was no sign, he had been completely destroyed by his own attack.

"Well Vegeta you did it," he said quietly to himself.

Suddenly the little pieces of pink jelly that were littered all around the crater started moving and joining together. And to Piccolo's amazement and horror Majin Buu completely regenerated himself! He was completely unharmed and unhurt from Vegeta's suicide attack! With a happy cry of "Buu!" the deadly pink creature flew off in search of Babidi and Sai.

"It didn't work!" Piccolo said in horror. "I have to warn the others and fast!" With that he flew off back to the lookout, where he had left Galina, Pan and the kids.

-----------------------------

While Piccolo was filling Galina, Pan and the kids in about what had just happened, Goku suddenly turned up thanks to his instant transmission. He wasn't alone either; he had managed to bring all the others back from the Marshal Arts Tournament.

"Mom! Dad!" Galina cried in delight as she saw her mother and father safe and alive. "What are you doing here?"

Goku went on to explain that when he was fighting Vegeta they had sensed Majin Buu's awakening, they then agreed to forget about their fight and concentrate on this new enemy. Shortly after that Vegeta had knocked his rival out, when Goku recovered he had gone off to collect Bulma and the others with the plan of taking them to the lookout for safety. When he found them all at Capsule Corp, they had collected all the dragon balls and had just got Shenron to bring back all the people Vegeta had killed at the stadium. However before they could make a second wish, Goku told Shenron that they'd like to save their second wish for later. The dragon agreed and the dragon balls had dispersed until they were needed again. After that Goku had filled everyone in on what was happening in regards to Majin Buu and then brought them to the lookout with his instant transmission.

"I'm so glad my little girl is alright!" Chi-Chi said happily hugging her daughter with great relief once Goku finished talking. When she finished hugging Galina, Chi-Chi looked around for Gohan and Goten, but the two young demi saiyan's were no where to be found. "Goku?" she asked her husband. "Where are my sons?"

"Yeah and where are Vegeta and Trunks?" Bulma asked Goku equally worried. "I haven't seen them at all, not since you briefly turned up at the stadium with him and then vanished again."

Goku and the others just looked at Chi-Chi and Bulma with silent but serious looks on their faces.

"I think you're going to have to tell them Goku," Krillin said quietly to his best friend.

"What have I to tell you isn't easy for me to say right now, but…." Goku paused for a moment looking at the two worried women before going on. "Goten and Chibi Trunks are going to be alright, but Gohan, Vegeta, and Future Trunks…are dead. Majin Buu…destroyed them."

Everyone looked at Goku in complete and utter shock.

"But Gohan….he can't be dead" Videl said on the brink of tears. "He just can't!"

Chi-Chi just fainted dead away as the news of her son's death sunk in.

"MOM!" Galina yelled worriedly as she caught Chi-Chi before she hit the ground.

"Vegeta…..Trunks……" Bulma said with a tear stricken face. "NO!" she suddenly cried. "VEGETA! TRUNKS!"

"Bulma easy now, pull yourself together…." Yamcha said in a vain attempt to comfort her, but it was to no avail. "NO!!!!" Bulma sobbed into Yamcha's shoulder.

"How can this be…?" Videl said with tears in her eyes. "Gohan…I love him….."

While this was going on Galina walked over to the edge of the lookout and stared down at the Earth sensing everything that was going on down there. "Trunks" she said with determination. "I lost you once...and I'm not going to let it happen again! Majin Buu is going to pay for what he did!" And with that she flew off back down to Earth, or rather she attempted to. As she was about to fly off Goku suddenly grabbed her around the waist.

"Galina, don't do it!" he yelled guessing her intentions.

"Daddy let go of me!!" Galina screamed as she struggled against her father's grip as tears fell out of her eyes."I'm going to make Majin Buu PAY for what he did!! LET ME GO!! Please let me go" she said suddenly whispered and then just ended up crying.

Goku hugged his daughter close to him knowing how hurt she felt inside. "I know you're upset Galina" he gently said to her. "But if you confront Buu now he'll end up killing you as well, and I don't think TrunksVegetaORGohan would want that to happen to you. Especially after all that they did to protect you."

Galina just buried her head in her father's chest and continued to cry her eyes out. "It's not fair…." she said in between her sobs.

"I know…." Goku told her and gently led her back to the shelter of the lookout. "Things will be alright again Galina, you'll see."

Galina just sighed as Goku sat her down on the steps of the lookout. She stared down at her engagement ring, the one that Trunks gave her seven years ago when he had proposed to her right before Trunks had left for the future to confront the androids. In an instant, tears welled up in her eyes again. "Trunks...you can't be gone," she yelled. "We h-have to get married!" and she started to cry all over again.

Just then Galina felt a small hand on her shoulder, she turned around and saw Chibi Trunks standing behind her. "Please don't cry anymore Galina….I don't want to see you cry. Please cheer up…for me…please?"

Galina stared at Chibi Trunks very touched by his concern but heart broken at the same time. Mainly because Chibi Trunks looked so much like the man she loved and he was asking her not to cry. "Alright Trunks…for you" she said making an effort to control her self and wiping her tears away.

_"People of planet Earth can you hear me?"_ Babidi's voice suddenly echoed throughout the planet.

Everyone, including the Z-fighters dropped what they were doing and paid close attention to what Babidi had to say.

_"I am the all seeing, all knowing, all powerful wizard Babidi! Son of the all seeing, all knowing, all powerful wizard Bibidi!"_ Babidi said gloatingly.

Everyone on the lookout tried their hardest to sense Babidi's energy level, but it was no good.

_"Now now,"_ Babidi said mockingly. "_No peeking! There's no sense in trying to find me anyway, you're not even close!I'm using my unprecedented magical abilities to transport my words directly to you the people of Earth. I'm so sorry to bother you all especially if you're having a pleasant day. I do know what it's like being pestered while having fun!You see…earlier today six nuisances did just that! Now I'm simply looking to return the favor! I am looking for 4 young children and 2 young girls named Galina and Pan that made me look like a fool! I demand to know WHERE they are! If not I shall take a terrible revenge on you all!"_ he said threateningly.

"What's Babidi up to now?" Goku wondered out loud as he and everyone else closed their eyes to see an image of Babidi and Sai standing on a cliff overlooking a city with Buu standing behind them.

_"Allow me to demonstrate WHAT will happen if you DON'T give me what I want!"_ Babidi said and then turned to Sai. "Go on then" he ordered his servant.

"Go on" Sai said cheerfully to Buu. "The whole world is watching, show them what you can do!"

"Yay!" Buu said happily and waved his antenna at the city, covering it with pink energy. Within seconds of the energy touching them, all the people in the city were turned into CANDY which Buu promptly ATE! Once he finished Buu casually threw an energy blast at the centre of the city and reduced it to a smoking hole in the ground.

Everyone gasped in shock at the site of the city and its people being instantly devoured and demolished by Buu.

"Stop it you monster!" Galina yelled furiously.

_"What you have just seen will continue until SOMEONE tells me what I want to know!" Babidi said laughing as his voice began to fade. "We now return you to your lives!" _

"That demented wizard! He's gone too far this time!" Piccolo yelled angrily and then turned to Goku. "Goku how about teaching Goten and Chibi Trunks the fusion technique?"

"Yeah that'll work," Goku replied thoughtfully. "But I'm going to need some time to teach it to them."

"You want time dad," Galina said to her father. "Then I'll give it to you. It may be risky I've lost Trunks and Gohan, butI'mnot going to lose everyone else I care about to that creature! So I'll show myself as a distraction, hopefully that'll give you time to teach Goten and Chibi Trunks that fusion technique." She took to the air and flew off before Goku could protest or stop her. "I'll be careful I promise!" she called back over her shoulder.

"Galina, no!" Chi-Chi called out after her. "Come back!" but it was already too late, Galina had gone. "Goku!" Chi-Chi yelled furiously shaking her husband until his teeth rattled. "You can't let our little girl fight that monster alone!"

"I know that Chi-Chi," Goku said gently getting his wife to calm down."But the sad thing is I can't stop her because what she said is true!"

"But….my……baby girl…." Chi-Chi stammered in horror and then fainted again.

------------------------------

Meanwhile Galina was hot on Majin Buu's trail, she could easily sense all the lives being lost so many miles away. At last she saw Babidi, Buu, and Sai near an unsuspecting intact city. As she watched Buu waved his antenna and turned the entire city's people into candy like he did with the last city he attacked. "NO!" she yelled angrily and flew in front of Babidi and Sai.

"Well!" Babidi said in mock surprise as Galina floated in front of him. "Aren't you sight for sore eyes."

"I'm here now just like you wanted," the female demi saiyan said glaring daggers at the wizard."So stop hurting all the innocent people of Earth!"

"I said I'd do that when I have you, that girl Pan and those KIDS in my possession!" Babidi replied smugly."Since I only have YOU, the destruction will continue until I have the rest!"

"He's got you there Galina," Sai said agreeing with his master.

Galina continued to glare daggers at the wizard. Majin Buu, who was now eating all the candy he had collected in the city, turned around and to his delight saw Galina glaring at Babidi. "YAY!" Buu said happily clapping his hands. "Galina came back!"

"Well at least Buu is happy to see you," Sai said with a smirk.

"Well I'm not!" Galina yelled turning her attention to Buu and transformed into a super saiyan. "You're going to pay for what you did to my brother and Trunks!"

"Not so fast girly!" Babidi said smirking as Sai grabbed Galina from behind and began draining her energy.

"Sai…..no……you can't……." Galina said weakly and powered down to her normal state.

"Good work Sai!" Babidi said and then looked up at the female demi saiyan. "Don't worry my dear we won't kill you, Buu would be very upset if we did that!" Just as Babidi finished saying this, Buu finished eating his candy and threw a huge energy blast that turned the city to rubble. He then happily flew over to Galina and offered her some candy he HADN'T eaten.

Galina looked at the pieces of candy and shuddered knowing that the candies were once humans. "No…thanks Buu," she said weakly shaking her head.

"Ok! You save for later!" Buu said to her and stuffed the candies into her pocket.

"Yeah…..later……" Galina said and collapsed unconscious because of her lack of energy, however Buu quickly and rather gracefully caught her before she hit the ground

"Galina take nap now?" Buu asked Sai in confusion.

"Yeah Buu," answered him gently. "She's had a real busy day."

Buu looked at the unconscious female demi saiyan in his large arms. "Buu make better!" he said brightly and leant over Galina and kissed her cheek.

"Trunks…." Galina groaned weakly.

"Will you two clowns stop that?!" Babidi yelled to his servants impatiently."I want those other meddlers!"

For the first time since his revival Buu looked at Babidi with what could have been a very an annoyed expression.

"Don't look at me like that you over stuffed marshmallow!" Babidi spat furiously at his father's creation.

"Ah...I REALLY don't think you should speak to Buu like that," Sai said to Babidi nervously."He looks a bit annoyed to me," he then dropped his voice to a whisper. "He may even kill you if you're not careful!"

"Are you out of your mind?" Babidi said in astonishment."Buu is MY creature; I do what I tell him to do. Besides he doesn't have a brain of his to do ANYTHING himself!"

Sai looked at Buu who now had a hurt look on his face from all the insulting things Babidi had said about him. "He looks pretty smart to me," he mused quietly.

"Oh knock it off!" Babidi snapped. "We have more important things to do, like flush those other rats out! And we'll do it by destroying more cities!" he said letting out another insane laugh.

Galina weakly opened her eyes at this, for despite being unconscious she had heard everything they had said. "No don't!" she begged. "You can't hurt anymore people! Please!"

"No one asked you girly!" replied Babidi. "Now let's go!"

Galina looked at Buu pleadingly. "Please Buu….don't kill any more people," she begged him. "Please, for me?"

Buu looked down at Galina and started to hesitate.

"Look Buu," Galina said to the pink monster trying desperately to compromise with him. "I promise you if you stop killing we'll find a cake shop in a city, where you can spend some time with me and eat all the goodies you want."

"REALLY?!" Buu exclaimed excitedly with a VERY large grin on his face.

Babidi could see that his control over Buu was slipping and he had to do something fast. Suddenly a lifesaving idea came into the wizard's head. "Tell you what Buu," he said craftily."If you get rid of all the people in the next city for me first THEN you can go find that cake shop! Okay?"

Buu looked tempted at this offer but then he frowned. "But if Buu destroy, Galina won't like it."

"True...however if you DON'T destroy all the people in the next city," Sai whispered into Buu's ear. "They'll stop you from going to that cake shop with Galina; they won't even let you in. That's because they want to have all the treats for themselves! But even worst than that, when you turn up they'll try and take Galina away from you!

Hearing this Buu's confused and undecided face became furiously angry, so angry that steam began rising from his head again. "BUU MAD!" he roared. "Buu WON'T loose Galina!"

"Then let's go stop them!" Babidi said with a smirk.

----------------------------------

Some time later Buu was flying towards yet another unsuspecting city with Galina in his arms. Babidi was hanging onto Buu's cape but not exactly enjoying the ride, while Sai followed them close behind.

"Slow down Buu!" Babidi yelled as he hung on for dear life. "You're going to fast! I SAID SLOW DOWN!" Just then Buu came to a dead stop in mid air.

"I said for you to slow down not to stop!" Babidi yelled angrily. Buu ignored him he was looking right in front of him, following his gaze Babidi saw Goku floating right in their path.

"Daddy!" Galina cried out in relief.

"Hi there sweet heart," Goku said with a cheerful wave.

"So you're alive?" Babidi said in astonishment. "I was certain you were disposed of by Vegeta, but it seems your still breathing. Well that's good!" he said gleefully "I was afraid I wouldn't get a chance to thank you in helping me revive my Majin Buu!"

"Vegeta and I both underestimated your monster Babidi!" Goku replied defiantly. "We didn't want to believe the stories from the Supreme Kai were true! We never would've let you succeed if we knew he would be THIS powerful!"

Buu looked at Goku and started to laugh in amusement. It was as if Buu liked the idea of knowing he was superior.

"Now you're going to let my daughter and Sai go!" Goku ordered the tiny wizard.

"Not until you tell me where those other brats are!" Babidi demanded.

"Not a chance!" Goku replied firmly. "For your information two of those brats are my granddaughter and my son! I'm here to give you a warning."

"A warning? Oooh I'm SO scared!" Babidi said pretending to be frightened and started to laugh.

Galina looked at her father saw the serious look in his eyes and wondered what he meant.

"The five people you're looking will appear soon enough that I promise you," Goku told him. "So if I were you I wouldn't touch another living thing on this planet, ESPICALLY my daughter until they get here."

"Why should we stop?" Sai asked Goku suspiciously.

"Because once they're finished training, they'll destroy all of you!" Goku replied seriously.

Babidi, Buu and Sai just looked at Goku not impressed at ALL by this statement then they all started laughing.

"I don't think their taking you too seriously dad," Galina said dryly to her father.

"Oh they'll see honey," Goku said with a smile.

"Those fools can train all they want," Babidi said carelessly. "NO ONE can defeat my Majin Buu!"

"Well I warned you!" Goku said sternly to the tiny wizard. "But before you can go and destroy another city, you'll have to go through me!"

"You heard him Buu," Babidi said looking over at his waiting monster. "Go _through_ him!"

Buu floated over to Sai and handed Galina over to him and then looked at Babidi almost like he was ready to attack HIM.

"No, not ME you over sized balloon!" Babidi yelled irritably to Buu. "HIM!" he pointed to Goku. "Show him what you're made of!" he ordered. "Do it NOW!"

Buu idly scratched his head for a moment then said, "Ok! Buu do it!" He then turned to Goku and started waving his fists in fast circular motion.

"I don't get it you're a thousand times stronger than Babidi," Goku said to the advancing Buu. "Why do you let him boss you around like this?"

"Because I'M the one who resurrected him!" Babidi yelled proudly. "So Buu HAS to listen to ME!"

As Babidi was saying this, Buu was angrily looking back at the wizard over his shoulder. "What are you waiting for?" Babidi snapped. "Destroy him! Do you want to go back inside your ball for another million years?!" he asked Buu threateningly.

Buu shook his head at this and started happily clapping his hands turning back to Goku. "No worries!" he called back to Babidi. "Buu make all of Buu's friends safe! Me no like this guy more than you!"

"Well so much for talk!" Goku said to himself as he got ready to fight.

"Buu have BIG fun now!" Buu said happily.

"Dad!" Galina yelled out worried for her father's safety. "Be careful!"

_"I'd like all the people of Earth to watch this!"_ Babidi said grandly as he used his magic to broadcast the fight all around the planet. _"A perfect example of what will happen to anyone who tries to stand in our way!"_

"Here we go!" Goku yelled and transformed into a super saiyan 2.

"That worthless trick again!" Babidi sneered. "What a waste of energy! Vegeta did the exact same thing and look at what happened to him!"

"I agree an ascended super saiyan isn't much of a challenge for you," Goku said evenly. "So how about I take it up to the next level for you?" he challenged.

"What?" Galina said in wonderment. "How can dad be stronger than an ascended super saiyan?"

**Authors's Notes**: Here it is everyone the latest chapter. I hope we haven't been kepting you waiting too long but its finally here. Is Goku really bluffing about there being a next level to a super saiyan? You'll have to wait and see what happens. Read and review!


	19. The Evil Inside

**Chapter 18****: The Evil Inside**

"As interested as I am to see this trick of yours," Babidi said carelessly to the confident Goku. "Time is short. You see the good people in the next city are expecting us, so maybe next time." He then turned to Buu who was standing by, anxiously waiting to fight. "Hurry up and do something nasty to that guy Buu!" he impatiently ordered his monster. "We have an appointment to keep!"

"Okay," Buu said happily clapping his hands like a playful little child.

_(You wouldn't think Buu was so strong by the way he acts,) _Goku thought to himself._ (But then again Vegeta probably thought the same thing. I'll have to be careful here, so I guess I'll have to give them a demonstration._) With that thought in mind Goku and powered down to his regular state.

"Dad, what are you doing?" Galina cried out in confusion at her father's powering down.

"Yeah, why you go down?" Buu asked Goku in a disappointed voice. "You no want to play?"

"Don't worry Buu we'll get to that," Goku replied calmly. "First I thought I'd teach you a thing or two about super saiyans, starting with the basics."

Buu scratched his head trying very hard to sink everything Goku was saying into his brain.

"Don't bother with it Buu," Babidi said confidently. "With your android friend under my control I can get all the information I want!"

"Sorry Babidi but not even Sai knows about this," Goku said giving the puzzled Sai a smile. "You guys are going to love this, trust me. What you're seeing now is my normal state," Goku said to Buu and then transformed into a super saiyan. "This is a super saiyan," he then transformed into a super saiyan 2. "This is what is known as a super saiyan that is ascended PASSED beyond a super saiyan or you could just call this a super saiyan 2."

Buu nodded his head in slow understanding of everything Goku had said so far.

"Ho hum," Babidi said in bored voice. "What a useless transformation. You've changed your hair, so what?"

"Just you wait!" Goku replied with a laugh. His smile then faded and Galina could now see the serious look in her father's eyes. (_I hope you know what you're doing dad,_) she thought worriedly to herself.

"And THIS…..!" Goku said beginning to power up once again. "….IS TO GO EVEN FURTHER BEYOND!"

Galina looked on, awe struck sensing the immense energy Goku was emitting. Sai, Babidi, even Buu looked on just as stunned. Everyone on Kami's lookout could sense Goku's energy. Even in other world King Kai was sensing Goku's power rising. "No! Stop it Goku!" he yelled out in horror. "If you do this now, it's going to drain away all the time you have left on Earth! And I say you need every second of it as it is!"

The entire planet started to shake. Rocks and boulders crumbled, cities were being torn apart, and the calm rivers were becoming mass tidal waves due to Goku's power increase.

"Dad! Stop!" Galina cried out to her father. "You're going to destroy the entire planet!"

Just then everything went deadly silent as Goku finished his transformation. Galina looked on amazed and shocked at how strong her father had become. In his super saiyan 3 form Goku defiantly looked stronger, his super saiyan hair was much longer than ever now, it stretched all the way down to his feet.

"Dad….wow!" were the only words Galina could muster.

"Sorry it took so long," Goku said rubbing his head in embarrassment. "I didn't have enough time to practice. This is what I call a super saiyan 3."

Babidi was starting to look a bit frightened now seeing Goku in his new form, but Buu on the other hand just smiled. "Buu not scared of you!" he said to Goku with a laugh. "Your big hair make's you look funny!"

"Don't just stand there laughing you fool," Babidi yelled impatiently. "Attack him!"

"Yes sir Babidi!" Buu said obediently and flew at Goku. But before Buu could do anything, Goku used his immense speed and kicked Buu in the face making him fly to the ground, he then grabbed Buu by his antenna and started to use him for a punching bag.

"Alright!" Galina cheered. "Way to go dad!"

After a few more hard punches Goku released his opponent, however Buu wasn't angry he had a very excited look on his face. In fact it looked as if he was enjoying the fight. "Buu have fun playing with you!" Buu said happily to Goku. "You strong!"

"Thanks," Goku replied returning the compliment. "So are you."

Babidi however was far from impressed, he was furiously annoyed that Buu hadn't destroyed Goku yet. As far has the small wizard was concerned Buu should have smashed Goku to a pulp by this time, and his annoyance was making him even more impatient than ever. "Hey!" he yelled to Buu. "Punch him! Don't just float there like a balloon! Hurry up and destroy him, or do you want me to seal you in your ball again?!"

Buu turned angrily to his master and shouted out, "QUIET!"

"What?!" Babidi exclaimed in shocked anger. "You insolate portly buffoon! How DARE you talk to me that way! I am your master and I am ordering you to grind that man into dust!"

Reluctantly obeying Buu attacked Goku again, and the super saiyan 3 continued pounding his opponent for a little while longer. Then suddenly Goku powered down because he now knew that he couldn't defeat Majin Buu even at his new level.

"Hey why you go back to normal?" Buu asked Goku in confused disappointment. "You and me not fight no more? Buu was having FUN!"

"Well I had a lot of fun too," Goku said with a smile. "But unfortunately I have some place to be and time won't allow me to play with you all day Buu. It's time for me to say good bye."

Galina was appalled by what Goku had said. "You're leaving?!" she exclaimed in horror. "But dad…what about me?!"

"Oh yeah…" Goku said rubbing the back of his head. "I guess I sort of forgot about you sweet heart.

"You're not going anywhere Goku!" Babidi snapped angrily. "Not until you tell me where those other rats are!"

"Those rats you're referring to have names!" Goku said sternly to Babidi. "They are Pan, Sal, Shooter, Goten, and Trunks! And I promise that if you give them two days they'll be ready to fight you!" He turned back to Buu. "In the mean time you can keep Galina with you."

"REALLY?!" Buu asked with a big happy smile on his face.

"WHAT?!" Galina yelled in disbelief. "Daddy you can't be serious!"

"I'm totally serious," Goku said calmly. "But Buu, you have to give me your word that you WON'T hurt my daughter OR destroy ANYMORE cities OR people until the two days are up!"

Buu thought about it for a minute then said, "OK! Buu be good! Are they really strong?" he asked.

"Unbelievably strong," Goku answered confidently.

"Like it really matters," Babidi said with a laugh. "Even if we gave your friends two YEARS it wouldn't make a difference. They will NEVER be strong enough to defeat the three of us!"

"Well for starters they're only going to fight TWO of you because the other just seems to do nothing but bark orders," Goku said to Babidi with a smile. Then he turned back to Buu still smiling. "Oh Buu, I think your MUCH too gifted to be controlled by a coward like Babidi! Try to do things without him and see what happens see ya!" And with that said Goku said and used his instant transmission to return to the safety of the lookout.

"I hope you know what you're doing dad…." Galina said thoughtfully to herself.

"Now where did he go!?" Babidi yelled annoyed at Goku's sudden departure. "Buu you incompetent fool! And you're no help EITHER!" he yelled turning his attention to Sai.

"Me?" Sai cried out in amazement. "What did I do?"

"You could've stopped that saiyan from escaping!" Babidi yelled furiously. "But did you? NOOO!!" He then turned back to Buu. "Stop goofing off," he roared. "Move your pink dopey body and FIND HIM! FIND HIM NOW!"

Buu ignored Babidi and just continued to float in the air apparently not listening to his master's orders.

"Do you have wax in your ears bone head?!" Babidi raved. "I am giving you an ORDER! I am NOT going to tell you again! Get going and find that saiyan!"

By this time Galina and Sai had both noticed a VERY angry look that had appeared on Buu's face, however Babidi didn't notice it because he was still barking out orders.

"Mr. Babidi," Buu said calmly his angry look suddenly fading away.

"Huh? What is it?" Babidi asked.

"Buu have a BETTER idea!" Buu answered his master.

"You actually have an idea?" Babidi asked sarcastically. "Ok then, why don't you tell me what you've come up with in that walnut sized brain of yours?"

Buu smirked and floated over to his master. "Buu have a GREAT idea!" he said quietly.

"You said that already!" Babidi snapped impatiently. "Just tell me what this idea of yours is so we can go and find that saiyan!"

Buu's smirk grew even wider and without any warning he grabbed Babidi around the neck with his giant fist choking the tiny wizard.

"What's he doing!?" Galina shrieked.

"I think…" Sai answered rather amused. "I THINK….Majin Buu...is….REBELLING!"

"REBELLING?!" Babidi yelled out in horror.

"I….think that's what Buu's doing," Sai chuckled.

"NO!" Babidi yelled out in terror. "MAJIN BUU I ORDER YOU TO PUT ME DOWN!"

"NO!" Buu yelled back. "You no fun! Buu no like you, now DIE!" And with that said Buu knocked Babidi's head off clean off his shoulders, then he threw away the wizard's headless body and blasted it to bits. "HA!" Buu cried happily. "No more Babidi to tell Buu what to do! He went BYE-BYE! No more meanie!"

"H-he killed Babidi!" Galina exclaimed to Sai in horror.

---------------------------------

Meanwhile back at Kami's lookout, Goku turned around in concern as he sensed what Buu had just done to Babidi.

"What's the matter dad?" Goten asked his father. "What's wrong?"

"What is it you're sensing Goku?" Piccolo asked his friend.

"It's Majin Buu….he's...he's killed Babidi!" Goku replied.

Everyone looked at Goku in shock.

"Well this is a surprising turn of events," Piccolo stated quietly.

"I had a feeling that he might," Goku said thoughtfully. "They really didn't seem to get along."

"So what happens now?" Piccolo asked. "Majin Buu has no one to tell him what to do anymore. There's no denying that Babidi was definitely the brains of that particular operation."

"Yeah I know…." Goku said grimly. "Now I just feel guilty about leaving Galina there with him, I'm not sure if Sai is strong enough to stop him on his own."

"Maybe you should bring Galina and Sai back here," Goten suggested.

"Yeah," said Sal in agreement. "I don't want my dad to get killed by that monster!"

Goku looked at the kids and realized they were right. "Ok then," he said. "You kids just prepare yourselves for your training while I'm gone ok," he instructed.

"Yes sir!" Goten, Chibi Trunks, Sal and Shooter said obediently.

Goku smiled at them and left the lookout with his instant transmission.

-----------------------------

"I can't believe he killed Babidi!" Galina exclaimed as she continued to watch Buu laughing with delight at his new freedom. She suddenly felt Sai loosening his grip on her and then completely let go. Galina gave an agonizing yell as she fell from the skies since she was too weak to fly, however a power pair of arms caught her before she hit the ground.

"Hey there sweet heart!" came a familiar voice.

Galina looked up to see her father's face smiling down at her. "Daddy?! What are you doing here?"

Before Goku could answer he suddenly noticed Sai flying towards them looking much like his old self again and deeply ashamed by his previous actions.

"Are you ok Sai?" Goku asked his adopted son wearily.

"Galina, Goku…." Sai said in a voice broken with emotion. "I….I'm….fine now….but I am SO sorry for what I did!"

"Now stop right there," Goku said gently putting a reassuring hand on Sai's shoulder. "What you've done wasn't your fault, it was just Babidi's magic controlling you."

"I know," Sai replied sadly. "I felt like a puppet on strings, but then I should be used to that by now."

"Oh Sai," Galina said quietly. It was clear to her that Sai was very upset and troubled by his crimes and it would take him a while to get over them.

"Anyway," Sai said changing the subject. "Now that Buu's killed Babidi he's defiantly going to be out of control."

He pointed to Buu who was happily laughing and flying around destroying all small towns in the area, he was having such a good time he had hardly noticed Goku's return.

"Yeah I know," Goku said uneasily. "That's why it's better for you and Galina to come back to the lookout."

"But dad that might make Buu angry again," Galina protested.

"That's why I'm staying here," Sai said suddenly determined to start making up for his crimes. "Buu and I seem to get along just fine."

"Are you sure?" Goku asked.

"Definitely," Sai answered evenly. "Tell Pan and the kids that I'm alright and that I'll see them soon….I hope."

"Be careful Sai," Galina cautioned her best friend.

"Don't worry I will," Sai said reassuringly.

With that Goku and Galina left for the lookout leaving Sai alone with Majin Buu. When Buu took a break from his long path of playful destruction he suddenly noticed that Sai was the only one there and that Galina had gone. "Where's Galina?" he asked Sai.

"Uh…well she said she wanted to get some candy for you over in the next city," Sai lied. "She said she would only give them to you if you didn't destroy anymore cities or people while she was gone."

Buu scratched his head for a moment then smiled. "Ok! Buu no destroy cities!" He replied happily and then had another idea. "Buu make house and wait for new fighters! You come and help Buu!" And with that Buu took off to look for a place to build his house.

"Sure," Sai said cheerfully to Buu. "Like I really have a choice," he added quietly and quickly flew after Buu.

------------------------------------

When Goku and Galina returned to Kami's lookout everyone's worried faces lifted.

"Galina!" Goten cheered happily running to his sister. "You're ok!" he cried and hugged her.

"I sure am Goten," Galina said with a smile.

"But where's Sai?" Pan asked anxiously.

"He's keeping Majin Buu company," Galina explained. "Don't worry about Sai, Pan he's fine, in fact I think he and Buu are becoming fast friends."

"What?" Sal shrieked in horror. "My dad and that freak of nature friends?! Eww!"

"Oh come on Sal," Shooter said encouragingly to his sister. "Maybe dad can find some good in Buu, I'll bet he can."

"I just want him to come back to me," Pan said sadly to herself.

"Don't worry Pan he'll be back you'll see," Galina told her reassuringly.

"Yeah you're right," Pan said slowing cheering up.

"That's the spirit," Goku said happily and turned to the kids. "Now, are you kids ready to train?" he asked them.

"You bet!" the kids exclaimed happily.

For the next few hours Goku carefully trained Goten, Chibi Trunks, while Pan trained Sal and Shooter. Galina and everyone else watched with interest as Goku taught Goten and Chibi Trunks the fusion technique he had been talking about earlier with Piccolo. Although the technique seemed a bit foolish especially since it meant Goten and Chibi Trunks had to do ridiculous poses, Goku was pretty sure that this technique would stop Majin Buu's reign of terror once and for all. However after what seemed like hours the training came to a halt when the Fortune Teller Baba turned up on her crystal ball.

"I'm sorry to interrupt all this training Goku," she said sadly. "But your time here on Earth is up."

"What already?" Goku asked in disbelief.

"I'm afraid so," Baba replied evenly. "That little stunt you pulled earlier when you fought Majin Buu drained the last bit of sand in your hour glass."

"Oh….I see," Goku said sadly.

"GOKU, NO!" Chi-Chi yelled as she ran to her husband and hugged him tight. "You can't leave me again!"

"Chi-Chi you'll be alright," Goku said reassuringly to her. "You still have Galina and Goten to look after you."

"But what if Majin Buu kills them too?" Chi-Chi asked through her sobs.

"Look don't you worry," Goku said patting her shoulder. "Galina and Goten are strong; they won't let anything happen to you or anyone else."

"Daddy! Please don't leave!" Galina said running to her father and hugging him as well. "It's not fair!" she sobbed. "I've already lost Gohan and Trunks! I wish could see them again!"

"Yeah I know sweet heart," Goku said sadly hugging his daughter. "I was really hoping to stay to see you get married."

Hearing Goku say this caused Galina to cry even more. "I'm really gonna miss you daddy," she whispered between her sobs. "I just wish I could see Trunks one more time..."

"Well...this IS breaking the rules," Goku said slowly. "But….I suppose I COULD take you with me...to the otherworld. You never know….we just MIGHT find Gohan and Trunks there you know."

"You mean I can come with you?" Galina asked suddenly cheering up.

"Yeah sure," Goku smiled. "King Yemma will understand."

"Gee thanks dad!" Galina said happily hugging her father. "You're the best!"

"We're all going to miss you Grandpa," Pan said sadly as she hugged Goku goodbye.

"Wait dad," Goten stammered looking a little embarrassed. "You can't go yet….I….uh…."

"What is it Goten?" Goku asked his youngest son.

"Oh I know," Chi-Chi said slyly. "You want one last hug from your daddy don't you Goten?"

"Yeah," Goten nodded shyly.

"Aww of course," Goku said as he picked up Goten and hugged him. "Take care of your mom for me while I'm gone ok?"

Goten just nodded as Goku put him down and then looked at Galina. "Are you ready sweet heart?"

"You bet," Galina said as she took her father's hand.

With that Goku took Galina and followed Baba into the skies and they disappeared.

------------------------------------

When Goku and Galina arrived in Other World, Galina looked around to take in her surroundings. Other World was nothing at all like Earth, there was a pink sky with puffy clouds and a VERY long path called Snake Way which led to the Other World's Check In Station. To Goku and Galina's surprise Snake Way was filled with souls.

"Those souls can't be from Earth can they?" Galina asked her father. "If they are then Buu's rampage really did a number on Earth."

"You're telling me!" Goku said in agreement. "Let's go to Yemma's office and see if we can find Gohan and Trunks."

"Good idea," Galina said and followed her father to King Yemma's office.

In his office King Yemma was working VERY hard to get all his paper work done, he was extremely busy and had little time to talk. Suddenly Yemma became aware of a familiar presence in the office with him; he looked up from his desk and saw Goku and Galina standing before him. "Well Goku you're back, and who's this with you?" he asked pointing to Galina.

Galina quickly hid behind Goku and poked her head out from behind his shoulder staring nervously up at King Yemma. She was afraid that she was going to get into trouble for coming here with her father. "Aww honey don't be afraid of King Yemma he won't hurt you," Goku said soothingly to her. He then turned back to Yemma "King Yemma, this is my daughter Galina. I brought her along with me, now I know that's against rules but I've already broken most of them. So I'm sure you can forgive me...right?"

"Goku," Yemma replied sarcastically. "If I had a dollar for every time you broke the rules here I'm sure I could have quit this job by now! What makes you think I'd break the rules for your daughter?" he asked.

"Please sir," Galina said bravely stepping forward to face Yemma with tears streaming down her eyes. "I lost someone close to me….I just want to see him again….please!"

"Oh...Okay! Okay!" Yemma said reluctantly. "You can stay with your father then, just please don't cry!"

"Thanks Yemma," Goku said with a smile and turned to Galina. "You can stop pretending to cry now dear."

"Ok!" Galina smiled immediately cheering up.

_Oh__I can't believe I fell for that simple trick!_) King Yemma thought angrily to himself. "You know apart from you two," he said to Goku and Galina. "I've have had all sorts of freaks and geeks come my way today! I even had that Dabura character up here earlier, but he was causing so much trouble that I had to give him my stamp of approval just to calm him down!"

"No way," Goku said in amazement. "You're kidding!"

"Never mind Dabura," Galina said impatiently. "What about my brother Gohan and Trunks? Have they checked in yet?"

"Well let's see here…." Yemma said looking through the many books and papers on his desk in search of the two demi-saiyans names. "That's strange…their names aren't on the list." He suddenly snapped his fingers, "Oh yes now I remember! Gohan and Trunks are with the Supreme Kai on his home planet with Kibito."

"Alright it means that their not dead!" Galina happily exclaimed and breathed a huge sigh of relief.

"I'll get us there with no problem," Goku said confidently. With that said Galina took her father's hand and he used his instant transmission to travel to the sacred planet of the Kais.

----------------------------------

When Goku and Galina arrived on the Kai's planet, they were just in time to see the Supreme Kai and Kibito watch Gohan and Trunks attempt to remove a sword from a tall pillar of rock surrounded by water. The task wasn't as easy as it looked and the two demi-saiyan's were taking turns to pull out the sword.

"Hey Gohan!" Goku called out to his son.

At the sound of his voice Gohan stopped pulling on the sword and looked over to where Goku and Galina were standing, so did everyone else. For a moment there was a stunned silence which was broken by Gohan "DAD! Galina!" he cried out in happy amazement. "What are you two doing here?"

"Well I'm here because my time on Earth ran out," Goku explained. "And Galina's here because….." he trailed off as Galina ran straight towards Trunks and knocked the young saiyan off his feet. "Well you probably already know the answer to THAT question," he said cheerfully.

"So I see," Supreme Kai smiled.

"Galina, I've been SO worried about you!" Trunks said to the female demi saiyan and kissed her passionately.

"Trunks…." Galina said happily and hugged him tightly. "I thought I'd never see you again after Buu turned you into chocolate!" she whispered and started to cry at that unpleasant memory.

"Shhh...it's alright," Trunks said holding his fiancé tightly in his arms and kissing her forehead. "I'm alright thanks to the Supreme Kai... so you don't have to cry now..."

"Hey sis, what about me?" Gohan asked pouting slightly. "Don't I get a hug too?"

"Aww I'm sorry Gohan!" Galina said smiling apologetically to her brother as she got up and hugged him. "I missed you too!"

"Thanks!" Gohan smiled and hugged her back.

Kibito cleared his throat clearly embarrassed at all the affection going on around him. "Well with that out of the way, let us now concentrate on more important things. Such as trying to draw the Z-sword out of the stone!"

"Oh yeah," Gohan said and flew back to the stone pillar where he resumed his pulling on the sword.

"What exactly IS the Z-sword?" Goku asked Kibito curiously.

"It is the one weapon that just MIGHT beat Majin Buu," Kibito replied grandly.

Just as Kibito finished speaking Gohan gave one last heave on the Z-sword and it came out of its rocky prison with ease. "I got it!" he cried happily as he flew back to the others, while behind him the pillar of rock crumbled into rubble.

"He...he...he drew it out!" the Supreme Kai stated with shock. It was clear that both he and Kibito couldn't believe their eyes.

"Yeah of course I did, why are you so surprised?" Gohan asked in puzzlement.

"It's probably because he didn't expect you to do it so easily," Trunks answered with a chuckle.

"I don't get it," Gohan asked the still awe struck Supreme Kai and Kibito. "Haven't other people besides me pulled this sword out?"

"Yes and they've all FAILED!" Kibito answered. "You're the first one to draw it out in centuries!"

"What's so special about this sword anyway?" Gohan asked as he tried to lift it. "It sure is heavy."

"Lemme see that sword," Galina said as she took the weapon from her brother and lifted it without a problem. "It doesn't feel so heavy to me," she remarked casually.

The Supreme Kai and Kibito just looked on in astonishment as Gohan and Galina took turns lifting the sword, like it was a toy.

"Hey let me try!" Goku said eagerly taking the sword from his daughter and swinging it around with ease.

"First those children and now Goku!" Supreme Kai said in shock. "I just don't believe this!"

"Hey Goku toss that sword over to me so I can test it out," Trunks said holding out his hand.

Galina looked at the Supreme Kai and Kibito's shocked faces and then back at Trunks as he did this. "Just don't overdo it will you Trunks?" she warned him. "You might give the Supreme Kai and Kibito a heart attack."

Trunks took the sword from Goku and started swinging it around like the professional fighter he was. "Hey," he said to the others. "This thing is even better than my sword."

"In that case let's test it out," Goku said getting off a giant boulder that he had been sitting on. "First we'll start off with a boulder small one," so saying Goku lifted the giant boulder out of the ground.

"That's a SMALL one?" Supreme Kai asked in astonishment.

"Don't confuse him Supreme Kai," Trunks replied as he held the Z-sword tightly in his hands. "Ok Goku toss it over here!"

"You got it!" Goku said and threw the boulder with all this strength.

Trunks quickly swung the Z-sword in a huge arc and cut the boulder clean in half without even breaking a sweat.

"Boy that sword really is something," Gohan said deeply impressed at what he saw.

"Let's try another test a little smaller in size but more in density and mass," Supreme Kai suggested and with that he created a huge black block with his powers. "Here you go Goku, catch!" He tossed the giant block to Goku who caught it with slight difficulty as it was heavier than he though, but he was still able to lift it.

"Hey what is this stuff?" Goku asked in puzzlement.

"It's called Kacheam," Supreme Kai answered grandly. "It is the strongest metal in the universe."

"Really?" Gohan asked eagerly. "Now this I've got to see!" he turned to Goku. "Throw it to Trunks dad and let's see if it's really that strong!"

"Right!" Goku nodded. "Here goes!" With that he threw the block of Kacheam at Trunks and once again Trunks swung the Z-sword in an arc like he did with the boulder. However instead of cutting the block in half the Z-sword BROKE clean in half the minute it touched it!

"Oh my KAMI NO!" Kibito yelled out in distress.

"Well... now it's the Z- dagger..." Gohan said looking at the broken blade in Trunks' hands.

"I guess they call Kacheam the strongest metal in the universe for a reason huh?" Goku replied rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

If Goku was embarrassed Trunks was looking very distressed at what he'd just done to the Z-sword. "Supreme Kai, what have I done?!" he asked the extremely shocked Supreme Kai.

"You have broken...what could not BE broken," Supreme Kai said in slow disbelief. "Hope...is...broken..." and he slumped his shoulders forward in defeat.

"Supreme Kai Trunks didn't mean to break the Z-sword," Galina said coming to Trunks' support. She then turned to her father with an angry look that reminded Goku of Chi-Chi. "Dad, this is all your fault! You just HAD to test out the Z-sword didn't you?!"

"Huh?!" Goku said in astonishment. "How was I supposed to know the sword was going to break?"

"Well now that the sword IS broken, what are we supposed to do?" Gohan asked everyone.

"Well there's defiantly a bright side to all of this," Trunks said trying to cheer everyone up. "Gohan and I have become A LOT stronger."

"Yes it's true," Supreme Kai said in agreement. "Both of your powers have increased while handling the Z-sword and if you're both THIS strong at your normal levels, you'll surely be a lot stronger at your super saiyan levels."

"Yeah but….do Gohan and Trunks powers surpass Majin Buu's?" Goku asked doubtfully. "I'm not so sure."

"What are you saying Goku?" Supreme Kai asked in shock. "We don't have a chance?"

"Oh do be quiet!" came an irritable voice from somewhere behind them.

Everyone turned around to see an old man, who looked and dressed like an older version of the Supreme Kai standing there watching them. "That's much better," he said happily when they all fell silent.

For the next few minutes everyone looked at the old man in utter confusion, finally the silence was broken by Goku. "Uh…sir," he said slowly to the old man. "We're in the middle of some training at the moment."

"Ha! You call THAT training?" the old man chuckled and started to laugh.

"Just a minute," Supreme Kai said irritated by the old man's laughter. "WHO are you? And how did you get here?" he asked.

"Who me?" the old man said in surprise. "Why don't you check out the hair style youngster and the ear loops, oh and my dashing good looks? I'm just an older version of you, fifteen generations to be precise. I am a Kai," he said grandly.

"WHAT?! A Kai from fifteen generations ago?!" Supreme Kai asked in surprised astonishment

"There are TWO Supreme Kai's?!" Kibito said equally stunned as his master.

"Remarkable isn't it?" Old Kai said letting out a cough. "Now I'm sure you're all wondering how I'm still alive, so listen up! There was a terrible villain who lived way back then," he explained. "Well…not as terrible as Majin Buu, but he was still pretty bad. The only thing he feared was that I would use my awesome powers to stop him and his evil ways. So he tricked me and sealed me away inside the Z-sword from whence I came."

"You've been trapped inside the Z-sword this entire time?" Supreme Kai asked his ancestor in awed amazement.

Old Kai simply nodded his head in confirmation. "I sure was, now I've got a cramp!" With that said he started stretching his arms, back and neck.

Goku, Gohan, Galina, and Trunks looked at the Old Kai in disbelief as he stretched.

"Do you think this guy looks as strong as he says?" Goku asked the others.

"Not really…." Gohan replied rubbing the back of his head.

"Hey I know," Goku said brightly "Let's put him to the test."

"Ah…Dad, are you sure that's a good idea?" Galina asked her father doubtfully.

"Shhh!" Goku hissed to her. "Just watch," with that he powered up a small energy blast and fired it at Old Kai.

Unfortunately Old Kai wasn't read for Goku's attack, it hit him in the face and he fell to the ground his face all black and smoky.

"HOW DARE YOU!!!" Old Kai yelled as Supreme Kai and Kibito helped him back to his feet. "Babies!" he yelled angrily to Goku and the others. "Babies in diapers that's what you four are! What were you thinking, trying that attack on a fearsome presence like me?! ARE YOU CRACKED?!"

"Sorry sir," Goku said sheepishly. "But that attack was just child's play, I didn't think it would hurt."

"Our little brother, Sal, Shooter, and Chibi Trunks could've handled that." Gohan said coming to his father support.

"All of my enemies feared me!" Old Kai yelled still angry. "But not because of my strength! My MENACING capacities are what struck terror in their hearts!"

"Capacities?" Goku asked puzzled.

"Menacing?" Gohan asked just as confused as his father.

"What do you mean by that?" Trunks asked Old Kai.

"I'm not telling," Old Kai said turning his back to them. "Give me one good reason why I should?"

"We need that information," Galina said desperately to Old Kai. "It might help us stop Majin Buu!"

At the sound of Galina's voice Old Kai turned around with a pathetic goofy love sick look on his face, he quickly ran over to the female demi saiyan and took her hands in his. "Now where have you been hiding all this time my beauty?" he asked her sweetly.

"Uh….I've been here the whole time," Galina answered slowly then she looked away annoyed at the way Old Kai was staring at her. "Uh Dad…..a little help over here," she called to her father.

Goku quickly pulled Old Kai away from Galina with ease and set him down a little way off. "If its girls you're interested in," he said suggestively to Old Kai. "We could get some of those girly magazines off Master Roshi for you."

"Dad!" Gohan yelled out shocked by such a suggestion.

"You're not serious!" Trunks yelled equally shocked.

"Goku please!" Supreme Kai yelled the most appalled of them all. "How inappropriate of you!"

"I have no need for such things," Old Kai said dismissively. "With my ominous vision I can see girls playing volley ball on the beach!"

"And you call yourself a Kai?!" Supreme Kai said disgusted at his ancestor's perversion.

"My Kami he's repulsive!" Galina said to herself rolling her eyes. "And I thought Master Roshi was bad!"

While this was going on Goku had been doing some quick thinking and came to another idea "Ok then…." he said slowly to Old Kai. "How about we get you a date with a real Earth woman?"

"Are they as pretty as that one over there?" Old Kai asked winking at Galina.

"Hey pal back off," Gohan yelled warningly to Old Kai. "That's my sister you're winking at!"

"If you go near Galina I'll make sure you'll end up broken in two pieces just like the Z-sword!" Trunks said threateningly to Old Kai.

"Well if that's how you're going to act," Old Kai replied in a hurt tone. "Then I see no reason to help ANY of you."

"Look… if you help us beat Majin Buu," Goku said to Old Kai. "I'll make sure one of the girls from Earth gives you a kiss for all the help you gave us."

Hearing this, the Old Kai's attitude changed instantly. "Well that's different then," he said cheerfully.

"Dad?" Gohan whispered tapping Goku on the shoulder. "Are you nuts? How are you going to find someone to kiss that old guy?"

"Hey don't worry!" Goku told his son reassuringly. "I can't go back to Earth, but you, Galina, and Trunks can! This all too simple, I'm sure you can handle it Gohan. It might require a little sacrifice though on your part; can you get Videl to do it?"

"DAD," Gohan yelled furiously. "I AM _NOT_ GOING TO ASK MY GIRLFRIEND TO KISS THAT OLD RELIC!"

"Oh!" Galina giggled teasingly to her brother. "So you finally admit that Videl's your girl friend!"

Gohan said nothing and blushed deeply embarrassed that his little secret was out.

"Well in that case we'll get Pan to do it," Goku said brightly.

"What?! Dad….I don't know if Sai would like that," Galina said doubtfully to Goku. "In fact I KNOW he wouldn't like it."

"Well…." Goku said rubbing the back of his head. "In that case Bulma can do it."

"Oh no!" Trunks said firmly shaking his head. "Not MY mother Goku! I won't stand for it and I know my dad wouldn't stand for it either!

"You guys don't make this easy for me do you?" Goku pouted. "In that case it'll have to be you Galina," he said turning to his daughter.

"WHO ME?!" Galina yelled out in appalled astonishment. "Daddy you can't be serious!?"

"Well the only other person left available Galina is your mother, and can you see HER agreeing to this?"

"No...but..." Galina began to stammer but she suddenly gave up. "Oh... alright fine! I'll do it..." she said weakly.

"What?!" Trunks said in horror. "Galina you can't!"

"If it's to help save the world I'm going to have to," Galina replied and then looked at the now smiling Old Kai really unhappy with her decision. (_How__do I get myself into these predicaments?_) She thought to herself.

"Dad have you had a close look at that guy?" Gohan asked his father while pointing to Old Kai. "How can you ask Galina to kiss him?"

"Yeah," Trunks said coming to Gohan's support. "And what happens if his so called 'powers' don't work?"

"Yeah then I'll have to kiss him for no reason at all!" Galina said with a shudder.

Ignoring all the protests Goku quickly ran over to Old Kai and shook his hand "It's a done deal!" he said happily. "Now what are these menacing capacities you were talking about?"

The Old Kai let out a small cough and moved away from Goku. "How shall I say this? Guess I'll put it in lamence terms. If I use my powers on a kitty cat that goes 'meow' he'll go 'ROAR'!" he explained. "You get it? In another words the kitty cat becomes a lion. So you see therein lies my talents. I awaken a person's hidden powers."

"Oh!" Goku said brightly. "So then you're not really that strong yourself."

"YOU FOOL!" Old Kai yelled angered by Goku's stupidity. "I can take a person BEYOND their limits! GET IT?!"

"Yeah…I guess," Goku replied slowly. "It's just a little hard to believe that's all."

Old Kai looked over at Galina, Gohan, and Trunks. "You three over there. How would you like to have your sleeping powers awakened?" he asked them.

"Who us?" Galina asked looking over at Gohan and Trunks.

"Yes you!" Old Kai snapped impatiently. "Now move along," he instructed them.

"Hold on a minute!" Goku protested. "You can train Gohan and Trunks, but there's NO way YOU are training my daughter!"

_(Besides if you're anything like Master Roshi,) _he thought to himself._ (I know just how you'll act around Galina.)_

"Okay suit your self then," Old Kai replied with a shrug and walked over to Gohan and Trunks. "Guys like you who have the power to wield and then break the Z-sword, I could do something with you two. Yes," he said thoughtfully. "You both have great potential, now just relax." Old Kai stood in front of the two demi-saiyans and then stretched out his arms. "WAKE UP YOU LAZY NO GOOD POWERS!" he yelled. "Sleeping ALL this time! How DARE you! WAKE UP!" Then Old Kai slowly very slowly walked around Gohan and Trunks throwing his fists in the air and started to circle around them. As he walked tiny puffs of smoke appeared behind him.

Galina just blinked her eyes at the odd training method that Gohan and Trunks had to go through. "Maybe it WAS a good idea that you made me miss this training dad," she said to her father.

"Yeah I know what you mean," Goku said thoughtfully and then raised his voice. "Hey Old Kai! How long is this supposed to take?"

"Oh about 12 hours," Old Kai replied casually.

"12 hours?!" Everyone exclaimed in disbelief.

"You can't expect us to stand around here for that long!" Trunks yelled to Old Kai.

"Quiet! There will be no further disruptions! This is only the opening ceremony!" Old Kai said and continued on with his odd methods.

"Well I'm gonna take a nap," Goku said to Galina. "Wake me when Gohan and Trunks' sleeping powers wake up!"

"Daddy how can you take a nap at a time like this?" Galina asked her father as he sat down and leaned against a nearby tree.

"Well it's been a long day for me you know sweetheart," Goku said calmly as he drifted off to sleep.

"Yeah that's true," Galina said with a smile. She then looked over at Gohan and Future Trunks and it was very obvious that the two demi saiyans were getting restless at the Old Kai's training methods.

"Well," Supreme Kai said cheerfully making a crystal ball appear out of nowhere. "To pass the time let's see what's going on back on Earth shall we?"

Galina and Kibito looked over Supreme Kai's shoulder as an image appeared on the crystal ball. The image showed a nervous Sai watching Majin Buu build a house for himself using innocent people as the cement blocks. To everyone's surprise Buu had managed to construct a pretty decent house which took the shape of his own form. They then saw a terrified Hercule slowly approach them armed with a bag, it was clear to the watchers that he was trying to live up to his image of a 'World Champ' and save the world. He made a brave but foolish attempt to destroy Sai and Buu, first with an explosive video game and then with poisoned chocolate. However the blast from the video game didn't hurt them and Buu ate all the poisoned chocolate himself with no ill effects what so ever! Buu was so pleased that somebody else wanted to be his friend other than Sai, and he asked Hurcule to stay! At first Hurcule said no, but the more he hung out with Buu the more he became reluctant to destroy him. Because of Buu's childish nature Hercule decided that Buu wasn't really a bad guy, and as he honestly admitted to Sai he didn't really have the heart to hurt Buu. After making Buu promise not to kill anymore the three of them became real good friends.

"I can't believe it," Supreme Kai exclaimed in disbelief. "Hercule is actually being friends with Majin Buu!"

It was then that Galina noticed Buu seemed to be looking around for something. "Uh oh!" she said worriedly. "I think Buu finally figured out that I've been gone for LONG time now."

"Well at least your friend Sai is there to keep an eye on him and Hercule," Kibito stated calmly.

"Yeah but if Buu gets angry because I'm not there, who knows WHAT might happen to Sai! I better get back to Earth, quick! Wait a minute….how DO I get back to Earth?" she asked.

"I get you back there without a problem," Supreme Kai answered simply.

Galina looked back at Gohan and Trunks. "Train hard you guys!" she called to them.

"Thanks!" Gohan and Trunks called back.

"Quiet!" Old Kai snapped to the two demi-saiyans. "There will be no talking during the 12 hour training method!"

Galina took one last look at her brother and future husband as Supreme Kai used his powers to send the female demi saiyan back to Earth.

---------------------------------------

When Galina arrived back on Earth it was right in front of Buu's house just behind Sai. Sensing familiar a presence come straight out of no where Sai turned around and saw his best friend standing there smiling at him. "Galina?" he said in astonishment. "Where did you come from? And how did you know I was here?" he asked.

"It's a long story Sai," Galina told him simply. "I'll explain it all later."

At the sound of her voice, Buu suddenly poked his head out the window of his house. His face lit up in a bright smile on seeing her again. "Yay!" he cheered. "Galina back!" with that said Buu and hopped out of the window and greeted the female demi saiyan with friendly a hug.

"Hey Buu," Galina smiled returning the happy monster's hug. As she finished the hug Galina suddenly heard a whimpering noise coming from behind her leg. The female demi saiyan turned around, looked down and saw a small brown puppy with a broken leg. "Aww you poor thing," she cooed getting down on her knees and patting the puppy on the head. "Are you ok?" she asked.

The puppy just replied with a tiny whimper.

"I think it must've hurt its leg," Sai said thoughtfully.

"Aww poor little guy," Galina said taking the puppy into her arms and standing up. "I wish I had a senzu bean to help you, you're so cute!"

"What you do?" Buu asked Sai and Galina as he walked over to them and noticed the puppy.

The puppy looked up at Buu and started to whimper again.

"Why you make that noise?" Buu asked the puppy. "Why you no run away from Buu?"

"Buu," Galina explained to the confused monster. "This puppy has a broken leg so it can't run, let alone walk."

"Then Buu fix!" Buu replied happily taking the puppy from Galina and setting him back on the ground. "Buu fix puppy's leg and then puppy run away!" he said placing his hand over the puppy's leg. As Sai and Galina watched Buu used his powers on the puppy's leg and healed it completely.

As soon as Buu was done the puppy let out a happy bark and got to its feet, happily wagging his tail pleased that his leg is all fixed.

"He's all better," Galina said to Buu in surprised amazement. "You helped him!" She said slowly to Buu and then smiled at him. "Good job Buu, your first un-evil act"

The puppy gave out a happy bark to confirm that he pleased that Buu had helped him too.

"See?" Galina smiled. "The puppy is thanking you." She picked the puppy up in her arms again and he happily barked and licked the female demi-saiyans face.

"Hey!" she giggled. "Cut it out!"

The puppy happily jumped out of Galina's arms and started running towards Buu. Buu unsure what to do, for he never had someone run TO him in his life, started to run away. But the puppy just chased him happily barking like mad.

Sai and Galina couldn't help but laugh at this silly site. "He just wants to play with you Buu," Sai chuckled.

"Yeah," Galina said getting a green ball from her pocket. "Like this," so saying Galina threw the ball and the puppy chased after it barking like mad. When he successfully caught the ball in his mouth the puppy happily wagged his tail and brought it back to Buu.

"Buu play with pup now!" Buu said happily as he took the ball from the puppy and started to play, it was obvious that these two were becoming fast friends.

Galina smiled watching the monster that terrorized the planet and a harmless puppy playing together. (_Buu seems so gentle now,) _she thought to herself._ (No one would guess this creature was so dangerous._) Just as she finished thinking this Hercule come out of the house. "What's HE still doing here?!" Galina exclaimed.

"Ah don't you worry about that little lady," Hercule said reassuringly to her. "I've become Buu's new best friend."

"Oh yeah," Galina said sarcastically. "You become Buu's friend by first giving him a video game packed with explosives, and THEN poisoned chocolates."

"How did you know that?" Hercule asked in surprised shock.

"Uhh…Sai told me," she quickly replied not wanting to tell him that she saw him on the Supreme Kai's crystal ball. That would lead to some awkward questions and they didn't have time to tell Hercule everything right now.

Suddenly the puppy, who Buu had decided to call Bee, started barking. Galina and the others turned to see Bee indicating two strangers who were coming up the road in a jeep. One was a short old man with an orange cap on his head, he had a mustache and short gray hair and was wearing a long black jacket with brown pants and black shoes. The other was tall young man with long blonde hair which was tied back in a pony tail. He was wearing a brown shirt and pants with black boots. Both of these men they noticed, were carrying rifles.

"Who are those guys?" Sai asked the others.

"I'm not sure," Galina replied. "But they don't look friendly."

"I've gotta REAL bad feeling about this," Hercule said nervously.

The man with the blonde hair stood up in the jeep. "There he is!" he said to his friend. "Majin Buu and his crazy android friend! I've got a present for you two freaks!" he yelled firing his gun at Buu and Sai.

Galina quickly stood in front of her friends and caught the bullet with her bare hand without any harm to herself. "Wanna try that again?" she yelled while tossing the bullet out of her hand.

"Now why would a pretty girl like you be hanging around with a monster like Buu?" the blonde man smirked to Galina. "Unless you need to be rescued," he said suggestively.

Galina glared at the man. "The only people that will need to be rescued are you two if you don't get lost now!" she yelled angrily.

"Big words!" the man sneered. "Now hit the dirt!" And with that the man fired off several shots. Hercule instantly dived to the ground while Galina and Sai effortlessly dodged the bullets, however Bee wasn't fast enough and he got hit and fell to the ground shot.

"Oh no!" Galina yelled running over to the injured puppy. "Bee!"

Buu was staring in numb shock at the injured Bee experiencing loss for the first time ever, it was clear that this action angered him greatly to see his friend in pain.

Galina was also angry she glared daggers at the man with the rifle. "How dare you hurt an innocent animal!" she yelled furiously. "You're going to pay for that!" and with that she charged forward and punched the two attackers before they knew what happened.

Seeing that Galina had knocked the two men out, Buu calmed down and turned his attention to Bee.

"Bee...please be alright…" Galina said as she held the injured puppy in her arms. "You poor thing…."

"He doesn't look so good to me Galina," Hercule said sadly. "He might be dead."

"It's okay, Buu fix!" Buu said brightly as he healed the injured puppy with his powers once again.

Bee happily jumped out of Galina's arms unharmed and barked happily at Buu grateful he had given him another chance at life.

"Buu you did it!" Galina said happily hugging the pink monster.

Buu blushed with embarrassment at this display of affection and he released a whole lot of steam as Galina hugged him.

"Buu have idea!" he said happily as Galina let him go. "Buu make new house for all of Buu's friends!" Instantly Buu went to work and reshaped his house so it was big enough for everyone and the outside now took on the shape of a dog.

"I can't believe I'm saying this," Galina said impressed at Buu's work. "But that's pretty good Buu."

"Yeah nice interior," Sai said as he walked inside followed by everyone else.

"Now Buu's friends can stay with Buu until the new fighter shows up! YAY!" Buu said happily and then heard his large stomach rumble. "Buu hungry! Want food!" he said childishly.

"Don't worry Buu," Galina said with a smile. "I'll cook you something." She went into the kitchen and to her delight she saw it was stocked with plenty of food.

"Aw you don't have to do any of that little lady," Hercule said coming in after her. "I'll whip us all something to eat."

"Oh…alright then," Galina smiled surprised Hercule could cook.

Galina walked back to where Sai was watching Buu and Bee happily play with each other outside. "It sort of stinks that we have to fight him soon," she said to her friend.

"I know what you mean," Sai replied quietly. "Maybe we WON'T have to fight him he is our friend now. I guess all he needed was someone to hang out with so he won't have to kill anymore."

The two smiled and laughed at the silly site of Buu and Bee taking turns at licking each other while they played around. Their laughter was suddenly halted as they heard gun fire coming from the kitchen. Buu was the first to get inside and see Hercule laying on the ground slowly bleeding to death.

"So much for the 'world champion'," the blonde man who attacked them earlier sneered as he left. "Now he's just a dead idiot!"

"NO HERCULE NO!" Buu cried out while desperately trying to heal his friend. A lot of steam began rising from the monster's head, it was clear that this terrible act was making him VERY angry.

"We have to do something!" Galina cried desperately.

"BUU WON'T LOSE FRIEND!" Buu yelled angrily as he finished healing Hercule.

"I-I'm alive!" Hurcule said in happy amazement as he got off the floor. "Buu! You saved my life!"

However it was soon clear to everyone that Buu wasn't listening. The happy pink monster held his head in pain trying to hold in all the steam gushed out of it.

"Galina! Sai!" he yelled. "Take Hercule and Bee then go!"

"What?" Galina asked in puzzlement. "But Buu….we can't leave you here!"

"GO!!!!!" Buu screamed loudly.

"Come on Galina, out!" Sai ordered his best friend. "It seems to me Buu means it!"

"But Sai…." Galina began to protest. "Oh alright…." She said quickly giving up.

Galina and Sai quickly grabbed Hurcule and Bee then flew out of Buu's house at top speed and landed a safe distance away.

"What's happening to Buu?" Hercule asked his friends.

"To be honest," Galina answered. "We're not sure."

They watched as Buu came out of his house still letting off steam. Suddenly the steam started to form into a large white cloud. The cloud quickly manifested into a familiar figure. They all gasped, standing before them wearing the same clothes as Majin Buu was a grey, skinnier and much more eviler version of Buu!

"BAD BUU!" Buu yelled out in terror seeing this terrible evil version of himself.

**Authors's Notes:** Sorry for the wait but the next chapter is here! Now that Buu's evil self is here how will our heros stop this new turn of events? Dont worry you'll find out till then read and review!


	20. Earth's End

**Chapter 19****: Earth's End **

At the site of Bad Buu everyone watching became very distressed.

"Buu's not kidding about that other Buu being bad!" Galina said nervously to Sai and Hurcule. "He looks really mean!"

"Who are you?" Bad Buu asked his nicer self.

"Me Majin Buu!" Good Buu answered proudly.

"No you're not, I'M Majin Buu!" Then to everyone's horror the two Buu's started to fight each other. But after a few minutes it became clear that Bad Buu was much stronger than Good Buu.

"Buu no like you!" Good Buu shouted angrily after his evil self gave him a hard punch that sent him flying. "Buu turn you into CHOCOLATE!" With that Good Buu waved his antenna and unleashed a beam of his pink transformation energy. Unfortunaly Bad Buu seemed like he had been expecting this, he just casually held out his hand causing the energy to be deflected right back at Good Buu. The result was instant and terrifying; as soon as the energy hit Good Buu he shrank down into a small chocolate sized version of himself. Evil Buu calmly walked over to his beaten other self, picked him up and then promptly ATE him! As soon as this happened Bad Buu released a huge amount of steam which hid him from sight, when it cleared everyone noticed he had changed again. Buu was now one pink creature again, he still wore his boots and puffy white pants with his belt and 'M' buckle. However he was MUCH slimmer than before and he was lacking his boxing gloves, vest and cape. But the scariest thing of all was that this version of Majin Buu looked ANYTHING but friendly, in fact he looked down right scary!

"Oh no, Buu!" Hercule cried out in horror while Bee began to bark at the new unfriendly Buu.

"Alright, that's it!" Galina yelled powering up. "I can't stand here and watch this anymore!"

"But Galina, you can't fight him!" Sai protested. "His energy level is off the scale!"

"I have to do something or this whole planet will be destroyed!" Galina told her friend and with that said she charged right at Buu.

However Majin Buu didn't even look at Galina as she flew at him, he simply turned his head and glared at the blonde haired man who had shot Hercule and Bee earlier. The man, who had also seen Buu's transformation, panicked when Buu turned to face him with the murderous look in his eye. He frantically tried to escape by running up a nearby hill but he never made it to the top, for Buu fired off a powerful energy blast that incinerated him instantly.

"Buu!" Galina yelled. "Stop it!"

Buu glared at Galina and frowned at her not uttering a word.

"Please Buu don't you remember who I am?" Galina asked him. She then reached into her pocket and removed the candy he had given her earlier when he had been fat and friendly. "Wouldn't you rather have some candy?" she asked the pink monster hopefully.

Buu stared at the candy in Galina's hand for a moment, but before he could say or do anything he was interrupted as several gun shots that were fired at him. Buu looked over at the top of the hill and saw the other man with the hat frantically firing his gun at him. Ignoring the gunshots, Buu flew up the hill and killed the man by pouring himself down into his mouth causing him to be blown to pieces.

This horrible site caused Galina to look away in disgust that was just too gruesome for her to watch. Bee suddenly broke free from Hercule's grip and ran towards Buu barking angrily at what he had done.

"Bee come back!" Hercule yelled.

Bee stopped and looked back at Hercule whimpering in uncertainty at him. Galina took the opportunity to pick the tiny puppy up and gently pat his head. "I'm sorry Bee…" she whispered to the whimpering puppy. "But Buu's not really himself…."

"That's the understatement of the year!" Sai muttered to himself while still keeping a close eye on Buu.

Galina also continued to stare at the pink monster that once was their friend, as he stood motionless on the hill. "I really hope Buu doesn't intend on attacking us next!" she said worriedly to herself as she quickly joined her friends.

Just as Galina finished saying this, Buu suddenly looked over at where she, Sai, Hercule, and Bee were hiding. Seeing them all together he quickly flew over to them.

"Here we go!" Galina said grimly to Sai. She gently put Bee on the ground and got herself ready to fight.

Buu however did nothing, he just floated in the air in front of the terrified fighters and stared carefully at them. "Galina…..Sai…..Hercule……" he said slowly turning to face each one of them as he spoke.

"He knows who we are!" Galina cried out in happy relief.

Buu suddenly pointed a commanding finger at Galina and Sai. "You two come!" he ordered. "You!" he said pointing to Hercule and Bee. "Stay!"

"Whatever you say Buu," Hercule said in happy obedience. Secretly he was glad to stay behind with Bee, for Buu was scaring the living daylights out of him with his violent behavior.

"Where are we going Buu?" Galina asked the pink monster nervously.

"To find the fighter I was promised!" Buu answered evilly.

_"**Oh great!"**_Galina thought despairingly to herself_ "**I don't even know if Goten, Chibi Trunks, Sal OR Shooter are ready to fight Buu like this... I've got to stall for more time!**"_ With this thought in mind Galina looked at Buu giving him an innocent but sweet smile. "Sure Buu we'll take you to right to him," she said soothingly. "But first would you like some candy?" she asked sweetly offering him her candy again.

"NO!" Buu snapped impatiently knocking the candy away.

_"**So much for stalling…**"_ Galina thought to herself. It was clear that Buu was no longer the pushover he had been before he changed. She and Sai had no choice but to take Buu to Kami's lookout, but to give the others more time, they took the long route there.

"I can't believe we're doing this," Sai said nervously to his friend.

"Well what choice do we have?" Galina replied as they landed on the lookout where Piccolo, Dende and all the others were discussing their next move.

"Galina! Sai!" Piccolo exclaimed in amazement as he saw his two friends land in front of him.

"What are you two doing here?" Dende asked. However the young guardian's question was quickly answered as Buu landed in front of Galina and Sai with a sinister grin on his face.

"I….I think I liked the fat one better," Krillin stammered. "What happened to him?"

"We'll explain later Krillin," Galina answered simply.

Pan however ignored all this, she was just relieved to she her husband alive and back to normal again. "Sai, you're okay!" she cried out in joyful delight.

Sai smiled at her but didn't move from where he was standing, because he knew Buu wouldn't allow him to leave until he said so. And he had no intention of angering Buu any further.

"Produce!" Buu demanded suddenly.

"Produce?" Yamcha said in wonderment. "What does he mean by that?"

"**PRODUCE**!!!!" Buu yelled now getting impatient. "I was promised a fighter! Now where is he?!"

Piccolo nervously looked towards the lookout where Pan had Goten, Chibi Trunks, Sal and Shooter resting. The four kids had been training very hard up until this point and Piccolo thought they had earned a rest. But now it was obvious they needed to get up and back to training FAST!

"He's not here," Piccolo lied. Hearing this Buu's angry frowning face got meaner, it was quite clear to everyone watching that the pink monster didn't believe Piccolo for one second. "Alright he's here," the Namek admitted reluctantly. "But he can't fight you right now. He's taking a nap."

"Well wake him up!" Buu ordered furiously.

"A power like yours deserves to have the best fight possible," Piccolo protested getting desperate. "Let him rest for a while please!" he begged. "You only have one chance to fight, let your opponent be at his best!"

Piccolo's pleas only seem to infuriate Buu even more, for his frown got meaner and darker. It was clear to everyone that patience was NOT Buu's strong point. Suddenly a life saving thought struck Piccolo, it was wrong but it might be worth the chance.

"There are….there are still enough people on this planet to kill for your amusement," he said to Buu hoping that he could make some sort of bargain with the pink monster. "Let your opponent rest and you can kill everyone on this planet!"

"WHAT!" Galina exclaimed in horror.

"Piccolo you can't do that!" Dende yelled in disbelief.

"Quiet!" Piccolo snapped to them and turned back to Buu. "What do say to that Buu?" he asked him.

Buu just grinned then he flew up into the air and began circling around Kami's lookout, it was almost as if he were counting the remaining lives left on Earth that haven't been killed by him yet. While he did this Piccolo sent mental instructions to Pan. "_Pan!" _he ordered the female demi saiyan._ "Go wake the kids up and take them to the Hyper Bolic Time Chamber! Now!"_

Pan quickly nodded her head and headed over to where the children were sleeping.

"Buu?" Galina nervously asked the pink monster as he continued to fly around the lookout. "What are you doing?"

Hearing this Buu came to a sudden stop and stared down at the Earth grinning viciously at it. "Simple," he said evilly. "**MY HUMAN EXTINCTION ATTACK**!" he yelled firing BILLONS of pink energy blasts down on Earth killing everyone on the whole planet.

"H-he….wiped out everyone on the entire planet!" Galina exclaimed in horror.

"Buu how could you do something that!?" Sai asked equally horrified.

"To bring the out fighter!" Buu replied simply. "Now bring him here!" he ordered Piccolo.

"Please Buu give us an hour!" Piccolo begged the impatient monster. "That's all your opponent needs to prepare."

"An hour?" Buu asked questionably. "How long is an hour?"

Piccolo used his powers to make a giant hour glass appear in his hands. "Until all the sand has reached the bottom," he told Buu putting it down on the ground. "That's when your fighter will be ready for you."

Buu idly knelt down and stared at the hour glass impatiently watching the grains of sand fall.

"We have to do something!" Galina said desperately.

"There's nothing we CAN do for the moment," Piccolo told the female demi saiyan. "I have to see if Pan and the kids are ready to fight," with that the namek quickly took off to check on Pan and the kids.

For the next half hour Buu waited, looking impatiently at the hourglass waiting for it to empty. When half and hour had passed Chi-Chi suddenly came out of the lookout with a VERY angry look on her face.

"Mom!" Galina happily cried seeing her mother again, however she stopped dead when she saw the angry look on her mother's face. "Mom? What are you doing?" she asked suddenly afraid.

"I'm going to teach Buu a lesson that's what!" Chi-Chi told her daughter.

"WHAT!" Galina exclaimed. "But….mom! He'll KILL you!"

Chi-Chi ignored her daughter's outburst and kept walking forward towards the waiting Buu. On her way to the monster she stopped by Sai and slapped him hard. "Ow! What was that for?" Sai asked deeply confused as to why his adopted mother would hit him.

"For being friends with that….that….THING!" Chi-Chi yelled furiously and then approached Buu.

"Galina!" came a sudden happy voice.

Galina turned around to see Goten run up and give her a big hug.

"Hey Goten," Galina said happily hugging her brother back. "I thought you were going to train in the Hyper Bolic Time Chamber?"

"I am!" Goten replied cheerfully. "I'm just glad you're ok!" Just then he noticed Chi-Chi walking up to Buu. "Mom?! Where are you going?!"

Hearing Goten's cry Piccolo, Chibi Trunks, Sal, Shooter, and Pan quickly turned around and saw what was happening. "Chi-Chi whatever it is you're doing stop it!" Piccolo ordered her.

Chi-Chi just ignored Piccolo's warning and stood right in front of Buu completely unafraid, then without warning she slapped the monster hard across his pink face. "You savage!" she yelled. "Do you even CARE that you killed my eldest son?!"

Buu didn't even look at the angry mother, he kept looking at the hour glass and that made Chi-Chi even angrier.

"**LOOK AT ME WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU**!" she yelled furiously.

Everyone nervously watched on as Buu slowly turned his attention away from the hour glass and looked at Chi-Chi. "Do you like eggs?" he casually asked her.

"Huh?" Chi-Chi asked confused by his question. Without warning Buu suddenly waved his antenna and turned Chi-Chi into an egg with his pink energy. Then when he finished, he crushed the egg with his foot and went back to staring at the hour glass.

"MOM!" Goten yelled out in horror. He flew towards Buu in a terrible rage all ready to fight the monster but Galina grabbed him around the waist stopping him.

"Goten NO!" she yelled to her struggling brother.

"But….she was all we had….left Galina…." Goten stammered he then broke off and started to cry.

"I know….Goten…." Galina replied gently hugging her little brother while angrily glaring at Buu. "But she'll be wished back with the dragon balls. Now you and the rest of the kids have to train to beat that sick monster! After that we'll get mom and everyone else back who died. Ok?"

Goten reluctantly nodded his head and hurried off towards the entrance of the time chamber.

"**THAT'S IT**!" Buu yelled suddenly smashing the hour glass and causing everyone to jump. "**NO MORE WAITING**!!!!!"

"Alright Buu," Piccolo said soothingly to the impatient monster. "I'll take you to the fighter just follow me," with that Piccolo lead Buu into the lookout. But he deliberately took the long route to the time chamber so that the children would have more time to train and prepare themselves.

"I sure hope Pan and the kids can handle him," Sai said worriedly to Galina.

"Me too," she said back equally worried. "I hope Gohan and Trunks get back here soon, we really need their help!"

"Hang on a minute," Sai said in confusion. "I thought Gohan and Trunks were dead."

Galina shook her head and smiled. "Nope," she replied happily. "They're both alive and well. They're just training in other world" she explained. "But it'll take about 12 hours for them to finish." "_**But by the way **__**Old Kai was going,**" _Galina thought to herself._ "**It'll probably take 12 YEARS for Gohan and Trunks to finish their training**!"_

Just then everyone felt a powerful jolt coming from the Hyper Bolic Time Chamber. "What was the blast about?" Krillin asked everyone in a confused voice.

Suddenly Mr. Popo came out of the lookout and rushed towards everyone. "We have a problem!" he said urgently. "The door to the time chamber has been destroyed!"

"WHAT?!" Galina exclaimed in horror. "But that means Piccolo, Pan and the kids will be trapped in there forever!"

"Piccolo must've gotten desperate and destroyed the door to the time chamber so that Majin Buu wouldn't get out," Master Roshi said thoughtfully.

"But…" Galina began and then noticed Sai who had a shocked horrified look on his face. "Sai…." she said sadly to her best friend. "I'm so sorry…."

"No!" Sai said in a horrified whisper. "My family! They're trapped in the chamber with Buu! He'll KILL them!"

Galina was about to say something when a hole suddenly appeared out of nowhere and to everyone's horror out of the hole came Majin Buu! Behind Buu came Piccolo and the others flying at top speed trying their best to follow him, but before they could escape the hole suddenly closed up trapping them again.

"Oh no! It's Buu!" Krillin yelled in terror. "And he looks pretty hungry….!" he added with a gulp.

Everyone stared at the silent Buu trying to anticipate what he would do next. "_**Great**," _Galina thought to herself glaring at the pink monster_. "**Not even Dad, Gohan, Vegeta, and Trunks couldn't even handle this monster…..So how are WE supposed to beat him?!**"_

"You monster!" Bulma yelled to Buu. "What did you do with Piccolo, Pan and the kids?"

"No more talk!" Buu said grinning evilly at everyone and licking his lips. "It's time for snack! Like **CHOCOLATE**!"

"Mommy! Daddy! Make that monster go away!" Marron screamed clinging on to 18 crying her eyes out. "Why isn't Shooter here to help?" she sobbed.

"18! Get out of here," Krillin ordered his wife. "Take Marron and the others with you, I'll deal with Buu!"

"Krillin are you crazy?!" 18 protested. "There's NO way I'm going to leave you to fight that monster alone!"

"It's the only way!" Krillin said. "Lead the others away from here! Go! NOW!" he yelled making a desperate charge at Buu.

"KRILLIN!!!" 18 yelled in horror.

"You want something to eat?" Krillin yelled at Buu. "THEN EAT THIS! Destructo Disk!" he yelled and launched his attack. Krillin's attack cut Buu clean in half, but he just calmly pulled himself together again without a problem.

While this was going on everyone else was running for it, trying their best to escape while Buu was occupied. Galina took a look back and to her horror she saw Buu had turned Krillin into chocolate! "Krillin no!" she yelled and flew at Buu to fight him, but Sai quickly grabbed her.

"Sai what are you doing?!" she yelled at her friend.

"Don't move Galina!" Sai said to her in an iron voice.

Galina and Sai watched on helplessly as Buu shot his pink energy blasts at everyone trying to escape him. One by one the monster turned everyone into chocolate and devoured them in minutes.

"Alright that's it!" Galina said pulling away from Sai and transformed into a super saiyan. "I've had it with this FREAK!" she yelled and launched herself at Buu.

Buu, who was just finishing his last chocolate bar, didn't seem to notice Galina charging at him until she was right up to him.

"Take THIS!" Galina yelled angrily and punched Buu.

But before the punch came into contact with his face, Buu just grabbed Galina's fist and grinned at her. "Come and play a fun game with me!" he said grinning at her.

"S-sorry Buu," Galina said nervously trying to get on his good side. "But I don't play games…"

"But I insist!" Buu said to her his grin now more vicious than ever.

"Ok," Galina gulped nervously. "What kind of game?"

But before Buu could say anything another hole appeared out of nowhere and emerging from it were Piccolo, Pan, Sal, and Shooter, and someone that looked a lot like Goten and Chibi Trunks.

"Saved by the cavalry!" Sai said in relief.

"Hey Buu!" the new person said pointing at Buu who still held Galina in a firm grip. "Get your slimy hands off my sister before you know what's good for you!"

Galina just blinked in confusion. "Is…he related to me?" she asked Piccolo and Pan in a puzzled voice.

"Oh yeah," Pan said proudly. "Galina, Sai this is Gotenks," she explained. "He's a fusion of both Goten and Chibi Trunks, Goku taught them how before he left for other world. Unfortunately this fusion only lasts for about half an hour."

While this was going on Gotenks continued to watch Buu holding onto Galina's fist. "Alright!" he yelled when Buu STILL hadn't released her. "You've asked for it!" and with that Gotenks launched himself at Buu at terrifying speed.

Buu was taken by surprise at the speed of this attack and he went sailing across the lookout letting go of his prisoner as he did so. Galina quickly joined the others and looked on in amazement as Gotenks continued to give Buu a decent thrashing.

"Hey where's Marron and everyone else?" Shooter suddenly asked Galina while still watching the fight.

"Well….Shooter," Galina said slowly as she watched Buu punch back at Gotenks. "Marron and the others are….inside of Buu."

"WHAT!" Shooter exclaimed in shocked horror. This revelation was too much for the young boy and he began to cry. "Marron's gone," he sobbed. "She's gone….and I wasn't here to save her!"

"Don't worry Shooter," Pan said soothingly while hugging her crying son. "We'll get her back, you'll see."

Just then Buu managed to knock Gotenks into the ground which caused him to defuse back into Goten and Chibi Trunks.

"Trunks!" Sal cried out in concern.

"Goten!" Galina cried out in concern for her little brother and ran towards him, but before she could reach him Buu grabbed her around the waist. It was clear by the look in his eyes he was eager to play the game he wanted to play with her earlier.

"Galina NO!" Goten yelled getting up as Buu flew off with his sister.

--------------------------

"Buu let me go at once!" Galina yelled to the pink monster furiously. "What are you doing with me anyway!?" she asked.

"We're going to play hide and seek!" Buu answered with an evil grin. "When your friends find you, I'll destroy them!"

Galina glared at the monster, furious at the sick plan he was hatching. "Well you can forget it!" she yelled. "I won't let you hurt my family and friends!" With that said she fired a large blast at Buu's stomach.

Buu however ignored this attack and healed himself with ease just as they landed in a quiet barren rocky area. Galina violently struggled against the monster but it was to no avail, he held her in a grip like steal. Buu then threw Galina onto a giant boulder, took off a piece of his stomach, and glued the female demi saiyan right onto it.

"Buu please don't do it!" Galina pleaded to her captor. "You're not like this!" She was about to say more but Buu, tired of Galina's annoying voice, glued another piece of his stomach onto her lips silencing her for the moment.

"There!" Buu said happily. "Don't want you to warn your family and friends now do we? Now we wait!" With that said the pink monster hurried off to hide nearby.

_"**I can't let this freak hurt my family!**" _Galina thought to herself._ "**But if I DO raise my energy everyone will sense me, giving Buu what he wants! I sure wish Gohan and Trunks were here…**"_

----------------------------------

Goten was desperately looking everywhere for his older sister with Piccolo, Sai, Pan, Chibi Trunks, Sal and Shooter following close behind him. "Galina where are you?!" he yelled.

"This is bad!" Chibi Trunks said worriedly. "I can't even sense Galina's energy!"

Hearing this Goten got very distressed. "W-What do you mean you can't sense my sister?!" he asked his best friend trying not to cry. "Do you think she's ok?!"

"Of course she's ok," Sal said reassuringly to Goten, while at the same time giving Chibi Trunks a VERY stern look she had inherited from her mother. "We can't sense Galina because Buu must have knocked her unconscious. THAT'S what you meant, ISN'T it Trunks?!"

"Uh...yea exactly!" Chibi Trunks said nervously knowing perfectly well that he couldn't argue with Sal, not with THAT look.

Shooter couldn't help but laugh at the two of them, and then he teasing made a whipping noise to indicate that his sister had Chibi Trunks right around her finger.

"That is NOT funny Shooter!" Chibi Trunks yelled at his friend while blushing like crazy at the same time.

"Will you guys quit fooling around," Goten snapped impatiently to his friends. "We need to concentrate on finding my sister!"

"There she is!" Sai said suddenly pointing down to the rocky area where Galina was restrained. "She's stuck on that big boulder!"

"But where's Buu?" Pan said suspiciously looking around. "I don't see him anywhere!"

"This could be a trap," Piccolo said warningly to everyone. "So everyone be on your guard."

Seeing his sister in danger Goten decided to ignore Piccolo's advice and risk any traps Buu might have set. "Hang on Galina!" the small saiyan yelled. "I'm coming!" With that said he flew down to help her.

"Goten NO! Stay back!" Galina yelled but her voice was muffled by Buu's pink goo and he didn't hear her.

Just as Goten reached the boulder, Buu suddenly came out of nowhere and punched the small demi saiyan into the ground. "Got you!" he cried out in sinister delight.

"Let my sister go!" Goten yelled angrily as he got back up on his feet and transformed into a super saiyan.

"Why don't you make me little boy?" Buu said mockingly.

"Fine! I will!" Goten yelled launching himself at the pink monster and punching him in the face.

However all Goten's attack seemed to do was make Buu even angrier than before. He gave an angry growl and punched Goten hard, sending him flying into a couple of nearby boulders.

"GOTEN!!" came Galina's worried muffled cry. She wished desperately she could help her little brother but Buu's goo held her in an immovable grip she couldn't break!

"Hang on Goten I'm coming!" Chibi Trunks yelled and flew down to aid his best friend followed by Pan, Piccolo and the others.

Chibi Trunks who was the first one to reach Goten saw that Buu's attack had knocked him unconscious. "Hey Goten, wake up!" he cried shaking his friend's shoulder.

"He needs a senzu bean!" Sal told him.

"Then we'll have to go to Korin's Tower and get some!" Pan stated firmly.

"But Pan that would take too long," Sai protested. "Who knows WHAT Buu would do to Galina while we're gone?"

"You don't have to go anywhere," a friendly familiar voice called out. "We've got some senzu beans for you!"

"What?!" Buu yelled out in disbelief.

Everyone looked up to the sky and to their enormous relief they saw Gohan and Future Trunks floating in the air above them.

_"**It's Gohan and Trunks**!"_ Galina thought to herself. "_**Thank Kami for that**!"_

Gohan tossed a senzu bean to Chibi Trunks. "Here you go," he said happily to the young demi saiyan. "That's for Goten."

"You can handle Buu on your own for while right Gohan?" Trunks confidently asked his fighting partner.

"Sure I can!" Gohan replied back just as confident.

"Great!" Trunks said rubbing his hands together. "Then you handle Buu while I go help Galina!"

"You got it!" And with that said Gohan flew down and began to fight Buu fast and furiously.

While this was going on Trunks flew over to Galina and carefully ripped the pink goo off her mouth. "Miss me?" he asked with a happy smile.

"You know I did!" Galina smiled back just as happy.

"Well let's get you out of this and go help your brother," Trunks said as he ripped the pink goo off the boulder. Once free Galina fell into her fiancé's arms happy to be reunited with him

"I was so worried about you," Trunks told Galina as he kept on holding her. "But that Elder Kai wouldn't let Gohan and myself go until he finished his power up ceremony," he explained to her.

"Well it certainly paid off," Galina said with an innocent smile on her face. "I mean you DO look a lot stronger now."

Buu, who had paused in his fight with Gohan, suddenly noticed Galina and Trunks holding each other. The sight of seeing them together seemed to enrage the pink monster with fierce, steam began erupting from his head and he fired a powerful blast at them. However Gohan managed to destroy it with his own attack before it reached them.

"Somebody's mad!" he observed thoughtfully. "Hey Trunks, let's show the other's how Elder Kai's powering up paid off!"

"Good idea!" Trunks said in agreement going over to join him.

"Be careful you guys!" Galina called warningly to them.

Gohan and Trunks powered up and it was VERY clear to everyone that Elder Kai's training had indeed paid off. For the two demi saiyans were now giving Buu the thrashing of a lifetime!

"Yeah," Chibi Trunks cheered. "You guys kick that ugly monster's butt!"

"How did they get so strong?" Goten asked his sister wonderingly.

"Old Kai's training," Galina said simply and smiled. "I guess his weird methods really DO work."

Suddenly Buu gave an angry cry of frustration. It was clear to everyone that he was getting tired of being beaten up by the two strong demi saiyans and was giving up. This theory was soon confirmed as he started to fly away from his opponents, however as he did so he suddenly flew up to the unsuspecting Sai, punched him out, flung him over his shoulder and then disappeared with him over the horizon. For a moment there was a stunned silence which was broken by Pan.

"SAI!!!!!" she screamed in horror.

"DAD NO!!!" Sal and Shooter yelled equally as horrified.

"Why did Buu give up and then take him?" Galina wondered out loud.

"We have to find him fast!" Piccolo told everyone. "Kami only knows WHAT he'll do to Sai."

"There's no need for that Piccolo," Goten said to him. "He's already coming back, look!"

Everyone turned to see that Buu was indeed flying towards them, looking much more confident that he did before, but he now looked VERY different. He was still wearing his boots, puffy pants, and his belt with the 'M' on it but now he was wearing what appeared to be Sai's trench coat and he had energy absorbers in the palm of his hands. "What do think of me now?" Buu asked his confused competition. "I like the absorbers but I'm not too sure about the coat."

"Oh my Kami!" Pan exclaimed as the horrifying truth suddenly dawned on her. "Buu… you, you, you ABSORBED SAI!! DIDN'T YOU?!"

Buu nodded evilly.

"WHAT??!!" Sal and Shooter screamed together in horror.

"How did you mange to do that!?" Piccolo asked the grinning monster.

"Now that would be telling!" Buu said mockingly waving his finger.

"Alright this guy's asking for it!" Chibi Trunks shouted furiously. "You ready Goten?"

"You bet!" Goten replied equally as furious at what Buu had done.

The two boys did their fusion technique and became Gotenks once again. "That's MUCH better," he said a confidently and turned to Buu. "Alright ugly!" he said challengingly to Buu. "Let's see what you're made of!" With that he charged at the pink monster.

"Gotenks no!" Piccolo yelled suddenly trying to stop him. "Come back!"

It was too late. Two large pink blobs emerged from Buu's body and engulfed both Gotenks AND Piccolo. Once they had done their deadly work the blobs merged back into Buu and suddenly he changed again. His boots, pants and belt stayed the same, however he was now wearing Gotenks vest and his antenna was now the length of his body. "Thanks for the power up you fools!" he said evilly and turned his attention to Gohan and Trunks. "NOW I'm ready for you!" he chuckled and attacked.

Gohan and Trunks tried desperately to hold the pink monster back but it was no good. Because Buu had absorbed the others he was now stronger than his two opponents were.

"Hold on guys I'm coming!" Galina yelled and transformed into a super saiyan. She was about to aid her brother and fiancé when to her astonishment and delight she spotted Dende, Hercule, and Bee hiding behind a nearby boulder. She quickly flew over to them while Gohan and Trunks kept Buu occupied.

"Galina," Dende said in delighted relief. "You're alright!"

"Yeah," Galina smiled. "I'm glad you're ok too but how did you escape from the lookout? I thought Buu ate everyone!"

"Mr Popo threw me off the lookout before Buu saw me," Dende explained sadly. "Then I ran into him," he pointed to the terrified Hercule and Bee.

"Well I'm glad all of you are ok," Galina began then suddenly they all heard a glass shattering scream. Looking up they saw it was coming from Pan and her kids who were trying to fight off a giant pink blob Buu had launched at them. Unfortunately the blob was too strong; it engulfed Pan, Sal and Shooter then remerged with Buu making all three of them a part of him.

"NO! Not Pan and the kids!" Gohan yelled in horror and he launched himself at Buu in a wild fury followed closely by Trunks. Unfortunaly because of all the new people he had absorbed into himself, Buu was now way more powerful then EITHER of the two demi saiyans put together. When they tried to attack him he just casually swatted them out of the sky like flies, first Gohan then Trunks.

"NO!" Galina shouted seeing the two boys fall from the sky. The female demi saiyan glared furiously at Buu, powered up the most powerful kamehameha wave she could manage and fired it right at him.

The attack hit Buu head on, and it blew a hole right through the power hungry monster. But as before it had no affect what so ever, when Galina had finished attacking Buu just calmly regenerated himself. "Why don't I show you it's done?" he said with a sudden evil smirk and then powered up a huge ball of pink energy. "This one attack is capable of destroying ALL of you AND this stupid planet!" he yelled down to his opponents. "And **NONE OF YOU** can stop me!" he laughed viciously.

However before Buu could throw the energy ball, he was suddenly cut in half by an energy blast from an unknown source. Following the blast to it's source Galina, was astonished and delighted to find that it was an alive and well GOKU who had saved their lives!

"Daddy!" Galina cried joyfully. She flew over to her father and happily hugged him. "Dad you're alive!" she said in delight.

"That's right," Goku said smiling down at his daughter. "Old Kai gave his life for me," he explained.

"Really?" Galina said in amazement. "Wow…guess he wasn't such a bad person after all," she suddenly brightened up. "Does that mean I don't have to kiss him anymore?" she asked Goku brightly.

"Uh…no," Goku said hesitantly rubbing the back of his head. "You still to have to hold up your end of the deal. Old Kai is still around he just has a halo over his head indicating that he's dead now."

"Oh…fine…" Galina pouted; it was then that she noticed her father was carrying a set of earrings. "Uh…Dad," she asked in a confused voice. "What's with the ear rings?"

"These are fusion ear rings sweetheart!" Goku explained to his daughter. "The Supreme Kai gave them to me, I put one on my left ear and some else puts the other one on their right ear then 2 people become one new powerful person."

While Goku was explaining the purpose of the ear rings, Gohan had finally come around and was picking himself up. Like Galina he was astonished and delighted to see Goku alive and well again. "Dad!" he said joyfully. "What are you doing here?"

Before Goku could answer his son, Buu, who had finally got over the shock of seeing Goku back alive and well, interrupted him. "Ah Goku you're back," he said evilly. "You must be smarter than all your other friends to try a sneak attack on me. Too bad that won't save you," he added sinisterly. "I've absorbed your friends and taken over their powers, soon I will to the same to you and everyone here!"

To Buu's astonishment Goku just started laughing at him. "You're wrong there Buu!" he laughed. "For your information I've got something that will make you pay for all the horrible crimes you've committed."

"Oh and what's that?" Buu asked not impressed at all by Goku's threat. Just then he saw that Trunks had finally come round and was in the process of picking himself up. Buu telepathically moved his still severed lower half, which was lying on the ground nearby and kicked Trunks hard, causing the young demi saiyan to fall back to the ground.

"Trunks!" Galina cried out in concern.

"That's not fair!" Goku yelled to Buu. "He was unprepared for that!"

Buu just laughed and pulled himself back together again. "See what one kick did to your friend?" he said mockingly to Goku. "Now just imagine what I'll do to YOU!" He suddenly stopped as if he was just remembering something. "Sorry did I interrupt your little speech? Please carry on; you were saying something about making me pay for my crimes?"

"I couldn't help but notice that you pulled yourself back together rather quickly Buu," Goku said with a smile. "I think you're beginning to get a little nervous of me."

"You wish!" Buu sneered. "Now let's see what you can do!" he challenged.

"Sure," Goku said putting one of the ear rings in his other hand. "Here Gohan catch!" he cried and tossed the ear ring to his son.

Unfortunately Gohan was still a little weak from Buu's last attack and he wasn't quite ready for the ear ring. So when Goku threw it and he tried to grab it he missed and it disappeared among some boulders.

"Gohan you idiot!" Galina yelled to her brother. "You were supposed to catch that!"

"Find that ear ring Gohan, hurry!" Goku instructed his son while he went to hold off Buu.

Galina meanwhile flew down to check up on Trunks who was picking himself up again. "Trunks are you alright?" she asked in deep concern.

"I'll be fine Galina……." he answered back with a groan.

"Great," she said in relief. "You just need to rest for a little while."

"Right…." Trunks said slowly, and then he fell silent as he joined Galina in watching Goku fight Buu.

"This is where you die!" Buu yelled in triumph to Goku. But before Buu could do anything his appearance suddenly changed again, he still looked the same but now he was wearing Piccolo's outfit. "Oh no!" he cried out in anger. "Not NOW!"

"Ha! Looks like Goten and Chibi Trunks' fusion wore off!" Galina cried out in delight to her father. "He's lost a lot of power! This is it daddy, go for it!!" she cheered. "Finish that monster off!"

Gohan meanwhile had finally found the lost ear ring "I got it!" he said triumphantly. However, the young saiyan was so caught up in finding the ear ring he was unaware of a pink blob that Buu had secretly sent during his fight with Goku, slowly coming up behind him.

At the sound of Gohan's voice Galina turned around and was just in time to see Buu's blob about to attack. "Gohan!" she yelled warningly. "Look out behind you!"

"What?" Gohan called back absently. He started to turn around but it was too late, Buu's blob sprang up and grabbed him. "Hey!" the young demi saiyan yelled angrily and tried to fight the blob off, dropping the fusion ear ring in the process. But despite his best efforts it was no good, the blob engulfed Gohan within a matter of seconds and once its deadly task was done it remerged with Buu. As soon as it did so Buu's appearance changed again, instead of Piccolo's outfit he was now wearing Gohan's.

"GOHAN!!!" Galina screamed in horror.

"No! Not Gohan too!" Goku cried and glared daggers at Buu. "You monster!" he shouted furiously.

"He's a much STRONGER monster now that he's absorbed Gohan!" Galina pointed out.

"We have to do something!" Trunks said desperately.

"Now I have all the power I need!" Buu laughed knowing his opponents couldn't beat him. "All I have to do is take care of you!" he said smirking at Goku.

Goku quickly picked up the fusion ear ring that Gohan had dropped. "Oh darn it!" he muttered angrily to himself. "I should've used this ear ring when I had the chance! Guess I'll have to choose someone else to fuse with!"

Buu couldn't help but laugh as he watched Goku desperately look around for someone new to fuse with. "So what are you going to do now?" he called to his opponent. "Think about it Goku!" he grinned. "Both of your sons are a part of me now, as is your adopted son! Perhaps I should add your precious daughter to my vast collection too!"

"You'll do no such thing Buu!" Goku yelled angrily. "Galina's NOT going to be a part of you! She…." he trailed off as idea suddenly hit him. "That's it!" he cried in delight. "Galina catch this!" he called to his daughter. However before he threw the ear ring, Goku suddenly paused for a long moment to think of how Chi-Chi would react to the fact that her only daughter would be permanently fused with her father. It was not a pretty thought at all and he shuddered. "On second thought maybe we shouldn't," he said thinking out loud. "Chi-Chi would kill me for this if she found out about it!"

"You know Goku," Buu said suddenly. "Your little friends are telling me how much they resent you right now. You left them all and allowed me to absorb them!" he chuckled.

"That's not going to work on me Buu!" Goku yelled defiantly to the pink monster. "YOU'RE the one who devoured everyone we care about!"

"That's true," Buu admitted with a laugh. "But YOU were supposed to stop me! But don't feel bad," he said mockingly. "Everyone has to fail at some point, even you"

Goku angrily glared at Buu and then looked at Trunks who still wasn't in the best condition to fight. "_**Trunks does have enough power**," _he thought to himself._ "**But he's too exhausted to fight right now and THAT won't help against Buu.**"_ He looked towards Dende. "_**I can't use Dende either! We need him to keep the dragon balls active**!"_ He then looked towards the terrified Hercule. "_**Guess it's going to have to Hercule**,"_ he thought with a shudder._ "**He's not exactly a warrior, but it'll have to do.**"_

"I've got no choice!" Goku yelled as he made his decision and then called out to Hercule. "Hey Hercule! Put this on!" He was about to throw the ear ring when he stopped dead, mainly because he, and everyone else, could suddenly sense a VERY familiar energy level approaching.

"T…that feels like…. Vegeta!" Galina stammered in amazement.

"But it can't be!" Trunks cried out in disbelief.

"But it IS!" Goku said in happy delight.

"Daddy look out!" Galina yelled suddenly as she saw Buu launch himself at Goku ready to attack him while he was distracted. However before Buu could even punch Goku, Vegeta finally arrived and kicked the pink monster away.

"Father!" Trunks said in happily relief.

"You really are here!" Galina said smiling up at the saiyan prince.

"That's right," Vegeta replied with a smirk. "I've been given permission by King Yemma to help you and it looks like you need it," he said glaring at Buu. "You have no honor Buu," he shouted to the pink monster. "Using others to increase your power!"

"Boy am I glad to see you Vegeta!" Goku said happily and handed the proud saiyan prince the fusion ear ring.

"Forget it Kakarott," Vegeta snarled handing the ear ring back to Goku. "I'd rather lose my own body than fuse with the likes of you!"

"But Vegeta," Goku protested. "If we DON'T fuse we'll NEVER be able to stop Buu! He'll destroy EVERYTHING!" he shouted. "Is that what you want!?"

"I said STAY OUT OF THIS CLOWN!" Vegeta spat back and transformed into a super saiyan. "I will handle Buu on my OWN!" he yelled and launched himself at the pink monster. Goku groaned at Vegeta's arrogant stupidity, transformed into a super saiyan and joined the saiyan prince in attacking Buu. However due to all the powerful people he had absorbed, Buu was MUCH stronger than both Vegeta AND Goku put together. Neither one of them could withstand an attack from the terrible pink monster.

"Daddy! Vegeta!" Galina cried out in concern as she watched the two fighting saiyans get a thrashing from Buu.

"Vegeta!" Goku yelled. "You CAN'T defeat Buu on your own! There's only one thing left to do! You have to let what happened between us go! We have to use the fusion ear rings so we can stop Buu once and for all!"

"Father please listen to Goku!" Trunks said pleadingly to Vegeta. "He only wants what's best for this planet!"

"Forget it Dad," Galina said sadly to her father. "He's not going to listen to you!"

"I guess you're right about that sweet heart," Goku sighed. "I guess YOU'LL have to fuse with me after all," he paused then turned back to Vegeta. "C'mon Vegeta," he said trying to persuade the saiyan prince to reconsider his offer." You've GOT to help me, at least just this once!"

Vegeta looked at Goku in disgust. "You want MY help?!" he said scornfully. "You've got SOME nerve asking ME to help YOU!" he suddenly shouted. "You still think I don't know what you did to me?!"

"What are you talking about?" Trunks confusedly asked his father.

Galina was just as confused as Trunks, she turned to Goku for an answer. "Yeah dad, what does Vegeta mean?" she asked.

"I have traveled to the Other World and I know all about your new technique!" Vegeta yelled furiously to Goku answering the teens question's at the same time. "You're super saiyan 3 now! You hid it from me during our battle! You allowed me to believe that I could beat you!"

Goku looked down slightly ashamed of himself. "Yeah that's partly true," he quietly admitted. "I DO have the ability to transform into a super saiyan 3, but I can only do it for a short time," he explained trying to sound sympathetic.

"That's enough for your lies!" Vegeta yelled. "Pride less! Do you realize my humiliation?! Just stay away from me!" he ordered.

Buu, who had been watching the two arguing saiyans the whole time with much amusement suddenly, spoke up. "I hope you two are done fighting each other," he called. "Because it's my turn to have a little fun!" and with that he flew at his opponents firing energy blasts which destroyed everything around them.

"Daddy!" Galina yelled in concern as she saw Buu aiming at Goku and Vegeta.

"Father! Look out!" Trunks yelled.

Both children threw themselves in front of their fathers and took several blasts from Buu's assault on them. The attack was so great that they all crashed into the rubble on the ground.

"Darn it! I told you this is impossible!" Goku said to Vegeta as he held his semi conscious daughter in his arms and gently laid her on the ground beside him. "Look Vegeta if we don't do something NOW we'll all be history, along with this entire planet!"

"Why should I care?!" Vegeta sneered as he gently dropped Trunks to the ground next to Galina.

"Vegeta," Goku yelled. "Wake up! Majin Buu's eaten everyone we CARE about! Everyone is gone! Even Bulma!"

Hearing these words, the proud saiyan prince slowly started coming into sense of what was going on.

"Everyone's become a part of Buu!" Goku said to the proud saiyan prince, hoping that something in his speech would finally sink in for him at last. "They can't even die! I just thought the least we could do was put our differences aside just this once and really work together! We owe that to our team mates, our families, and our friends! Look, you've always talked about our saiyan race, how we're the last of a mighty people. Well it's time to accept that we're starting a NEW race, one that can be just as strong and just as proud! But not if we're caught up in our….birth rights to see what we've already lost! We've lost our old race Vegeta! Let's not lose this one too!" He then looked at the unconscious Galina and Trunks. "And when we finally do get rid of Buu," he added. "We can FINALLY get to see our children lead happy lives with each other."

"Kakarott…" Vegeta said slowly as he finally came to terms with what Goku said. "How do you know this fusion will work?" he asked.

"I'm not sure," Goku answered truthfully. "But I DO know that it's the best chance we have to save the Earth!"

Buu, who had become bored with his opponents not fighting back, suddenly roared "I want more power!" and flew down towards Galina and Trunks ready to absorb them into himself.

"Give me that ear ring Kakarott!" Vegeta ordered. "Quick!"

"You got it!" Goku said happily and tossed the ear ring to Vegeta who put it on his right ear.

Goku smiled and put his ear ring on his left ear. "Oh by the way Vegeta," he said as the fusion process started up. "As soon as our bodies join we'll be stuck that way."

"WHAT!" Vegeta exclaimed in horror.

Trunks, who was the first to recover from Buu's attack, woke up just in time to see the pink monster inches away from absorbing his fiancé. "Galina look out!" he yelled. Galina awoke at the sound of her fiancé's voice saw Buu and got ready to blast him to bits.

Suddenly everyone stopped as they were blinded by brilliant flash of bright light. When the flash finally cleared, there was new man standing where Goku and Vegeta had been. He was slightly shorter than Goku and his hair resembled a super saiyan 2 except it was still black. He was wearing Vegeta's gloves and boots, and Goku's clothes with the same color scheme inverted on them. "**ALRIGHT**!!!!!" the new man cheered.

"Dad?!" Galina and Trunks both exclaimed together. "Is that you?!"

"I guess so," the new man said proudly. "I'm a fusion of Vegeta AND Goku so you can call me Vegito." He then turned his attention to Buu and shouted, "You're going DOWN now Buu!"

"Oooo!" Buu said in mock terror. "I'm REALLY scared! Do your worst!" he challenged.

"Fine, I will!" Vegitto accepted and then looked Galina and Trunks. "You two should take cover, this may get ugly!" With that said he charged at Buu.

For the next few minutes everyone looked on in awe as Vegito proceeded to beat Buu up like a punching bag. Nothing the pink monster did seemed to faze the awesome warrior at all.

"Wow," Dende said in amazement. "Just look at Vegito go!"

"Maybe we CAN win this fight after all," Galina said hopeful.

Buu, who was tired of Vegitto getting the upper hand with him suddenly decided to use his antenna. "Buu turn you to candy!" he yelled waving his antenna and unleashing his pink energy at Vegito. When the energy hit Vegitto he was turned into a **JAWBREAKER** within a matter of seconds. "HA!" Buu yelled in triumph as he grabbed the candy and laughed. "A Coffee-flavored candy...that's my reward!"

"Oh no!" Galina cried out in horror. "Daddy! Vegeta!"

"We're going to have to step in," Trunks said to her.

But before either of them could attack, Buu gave a suddenly cry of agony. The two demi saiyans looked up and to their astonishment they saw Buu getting beaten up the JAWBREAKER! "Looks like I kept my abilities huh?" The tiny jaw breaker said in Vegito's voice.

"But...how?!" Buu yelled in shock to the jawbreaker. "You're just candy!"

"Not just any candy!" Vegito exclaimed. "I'm a jawbreaker-the most powerful candy around!" And if to prove his point the jawbreaker flew at Buu and beat the living daylights out of him. It even made a hole at the back of Buu's head and knocked most of the pink monster's antenna off in the process. But he quickly regenerated both the hold in his head and his antenna.

"Whoa, that's something you don't see everyday," Galina said happily to Trunks. "A candy that fights back!"

"You're not wrong there," Trunks said in agreement and then raised his voice. "Hey Buu!" he called. "Can you imagine the looks on people's faces when you tell them you got beaten by a jawbreaker?"

Buu snarled furiously at Trunks for a few seconds before he realized that the young saiyan was right. He quickly waved his antenna again and turned Vegitto back into a saiyan.

"Alright I'm back to normal!" Vegito said happily and then looked at Buu. "Alright Buu I'm going to give you 10 seconds to say a prayer, have a bite to eat-whatever you want. Then when I reach 10, I'll destroy you!" He started counting, "1, 2, 3…"

As Vegito counted on, Buu desperately looked around trying to think up a new idea to beat his opponent.

"Don't stall dad!" Galina yelled to the counting saiyan. "Just finish him off now!"

"Aww don't worry sweet heart," Vegito said reassuringly to his daughter. "It's not like Buu's going to beat me now."

While this was going on Buu suddenly noticed his antenna lying on the ground nearby, he smirked evilly and telepathically moved it right behind the unsuspecting Vegito. The fused saiyan turned around to finish his 10 second countdown, just in time to see Buu's antenna melt into a blob and descend on him. "Oh no!" he cried as the blob engulfed him.

"Goku! Vegeta! NO!" Dende yelled in alarmed horror.

"It's up to us now Galina!" Trunks said in grim determination.

"Yeah," Galina said in agreement. "Let's take care of this bubble gum freak!"

Unfortunately for them the blob had now contracted and then was reabsorbed into Buu's body taking Vegito with it. "So you want to join him?" Buu asked Galina and Trunks as they started charging towards him. "Be my guest!" he said pulling off a piece of his stomach and throwing at them. Before the two demi saiyans could do anything Buu's blob descended around them, Trunks held Galina in a tight protective grip as the blob engulfed completely and then remerged with Buu's body.

"No! Not Galina and Trunks!" Dende cried in horror. "They're all gone," he said grimly to the equally horrified Hercule and Bee. "There's no hope for the planet now…no hope at all!"

-----------------------

Galina slowly opened her eyes and found an unconscious Trunks lying right beside her. "Trunks!" the female demi saiyan said gently shaking her fiancé with her hands. "Trunks wake up!"

Trunks woke up, gave a groan and then sat up. "What happened?" he asked weakly. "Where are we?"

Galina looked around in disgust as she suddenly realized where they were. "Uhhh….I think we're INSIDE Buu's body!" she said slowly. "Ewww...gross! Remind me to take a LONG shower when we get out of here!"

"Don't worry I will!" Trunks replied with a smile and then saw Vegito with a protective barrier around him. "Are you two okay?" he asked.

"Yea we're fine," Galina said reassuringly. "Now how about we find a way out of here?" she suggested.

"Good idea," Vegito said in agreement and lowered his barrier. He did so an odd thing happened: Vegito split back into Goku and Vegeta!

Vegeta quickly took his ear ring off and said. "I'm glad I'm not united with HIM anymore."

"Aww c'mon Vegeta," Goku said to the saiyan prince. "You have to admit we did make a pretty good team."

"I prefer to work by myself from now on!" Vegeta replied calmly and crushed the fusion ear ring in his hand.

"Vegeta what are you doing?!" Goku asked in appalled horror.

"Forget it," Trunks said putting a hand on Goku's shoulder. "You should realize by now that once dad makes up his mind there's no changing it."

Goku slightly pouted for a moment then said, "Fine!" He took off his ear ring and crushed it in his hand. "Then let's see if we can find the others and get out of here."

"Oh yeah!" Galina said in agreement.

-----------------------------

The two saiyan children followed their fathers into the many depths of Buu's body. "Uh…Dad?" Galina asked her father after a short time. "Do you have any idea where you're going?"

"Uh...no," Goku answered slowly. "I was just following Vegeta."

"Humph! I'm just following my senses!" Vegeta growled.

"We must be in Buu's stomach or something," Goku said holding his nose. "It smells really nasty down here!" Just as he finished saying this all their feet got stuck in the 'floor'.

"What the?!" Vegeta exclaimed angrily.

"We're stuck!" Goku yelled trying to move his feet.

"I can't move!" Trunks yelled also unable to move.

"This is not good!" Galina yelled as the four of them sank into the 'floor.' Once through the floor the four saiyans plummeted down into some strange orange liquid filled with pieces of cakes and other deserts. Galina, Vegeta, and Trunks quickly pulled themselves out of the orange liquid and onto a large piece of cake, because they knew that the liquid was actually stomach acid. Goku, on the other hand just pulled himself out half way.

"Uh Goku…..you DO realize what you're swimming in right?" Trunks uneasily asked as Goku his body began to smoke.

"Dad!" Galina exclaimed loudly. "That's STOMACH ACID!" she shouted. "Get out of there quick!"

"Do as she says Kakarott" Vegeta yelled to Goku. "That smoke means your carcass is being digested!"

"YEOW!!!!" Goku shouted and jumped onto the cake.

"That's it!" Galina said looking around Buu's stomach with a sick look on her face. "After today I don't ever want to see another cake again!"

Suddenly everyone noticed that the cake they were standing on was floating with several other sweets towards a whirlpool, as the cake got closer to whirlpool the sweets started to surround them.

"Uh oh!" Trunks said nervously. "If I know my anatomy that whirlpool goes straight for the 'southern exit!'"

"That is NOT how I want to get out here!" Galina yelled firmly.

"That's it!" Vegeta yelled powering up an energy blast and aiming it at the walls of Buu's stomach. "I'm getting out of here!"

"Vegeta wait a minute," Goku said warningly. "We don't want Buu to know that we're down here!"

Vegeta just ignored Goku and blasted the wall. Acid flowed out of the resulting hole carrying the saiyans with it, they all fell out of Buu's stomach and the hole created by Vegeta's blast was sealed up.

"Man, Vegeta you could've been a little more discrete?" Goku demanded after the flow had stopped. "We can't let Buu know we're in here."

"We got out didn't we?" Vegeta spat back irritably. "Did you want to be Buu fodder? I'm a true saiyan and I'm going out the front door!" he said proudly.

"I second that," Galina said in agreement.

"Uh guys…" Trunks said suddenly pointing over their shoulders. "I think we've got company!" Everyone turned to see tiny green globs of goo suddenly appear all around them. As the saiyans watched the globs attached themselves to all the left over sweets that had come out with them, and slowly dissolved them into nothing.

"I REALLY hope those things don't think we're food!" Galina exclaimed nervously.

"Well I'M not getting digested by tiny green globs!" Vegeta yelled. "Kakarott," he ordered. "Look for a way out!"

"There IS no way out!" Goku replied. "We're surrounded!"

The globs started flying at the saiyans, getting all over everything when the dodged them.

"Voracious little suckers aren't they?" Trunks asked whimsically as they fought the globs off.

"Yeah, by the looks of it they go around digesting everything that escapes the intestines," Galina replied.

"And that includes us, if we let them," Vegeta finished. "And here they come!" As he said that, the globs regrouped again for another charge. Goku, Vegeta, Trunks and Galina all started smashing them, straining to keep globs off themselves.

"Just how many of these things ARE there?" Goku snarled after a while. Unfortunaly Goku's little comment made him careless, and suddenly he found himself completely covered in green slime.

"Daddy!" Galina yelled in horror.

"Hey no fair!" Goku cried as he tried desperately to get the slime off him. "I can't get these things off!"

Suddenly, the entire area started shaking as a large line of the floor rose up, throwing the saiyans to the sides. "What the HFIL is that?!" Trunks asked in puzzlement. His question was suddenly answered when a huge worm-like creature erupted from the floor, looking VERY hungry indeed!

"Ewwww……!!!" Galina shrieked in disgust.

Just as the worm emerged, electricity suddenly crackled around the still covered Goku and he gave a scream of pain. "Goku, it's the slime!" Trunks cried out in realization. "The worm's communicating with the slime! Get rid of it, quick!"

The giant worm gave a roar and charged at Goku all ready to eat him.

"No!" Galina screamed. "Daddy!"

However just as the giant worm was about to devour Goku, the mighty saiyan suddenly powered up, getting rid of the green slime and flattening the worm at the same time.

"And you're telling me to be discrete!" Vegeta yelled to Goku. "Why don't you just blow a trumpet and tell Buu we're here, 'Mr. Undercover!'"

"Oops," Goku said rubbing the back of his head. "I guess that WAS a bit too much."

Just then a second worm, much similar to the first worm erupted from the floor. "Oh no!" he cried when he spotted the first worm lying in a dazed heap on the floor. "My brother!" he yelled and crawled over to see if he was alright. When he was assured that his brother was alright he suddenly shouted "DADDY! We need help!"

"Wow!" Goku said to the others. "If these two are big just imagine how big their father must be!"

"I really wish you hadn't said that Goku," Trunks said nervously as ANOTHER worm TWICE the size of the first two erupted from the floor.

"Ok," Galina said holding a hand over her mouth disgusted by all the worms. "I think I'm going to be sick…!"

"Daddy!" The first worm said picking itself off the floor. "These four keep picking on me!" he whined.

The elder worm faced everyone with an angry growl.

"Look let's just blast that over grown worm!" Vegeta said impatiently to the others. "There's no sense in tip toeing around! Buu knows we're down here!" With that said the saiyan prince began throwing energy blasts, however the elder worm seemed to anticipate this and he just ATE Vegeta's blasts without any ill effect.

"I told you dad!" the first worm said triumphantly to his father. "They're mean!"

"Yeah!" the other worm said coming to his brother's support. "Beat them up Dad!"

The elder worm looked at his boys for a moment and then bopped them over the head with his tail. "How many times have I told you two NOT to leave my sight!" he scolded them. "You'll have to excuse my boys," he said apologetically to Goku, Galina, Vegeta, and Trunks. "They tend to be a little head strong."

"Oh that's no problem," Goku said dismissively to the worm.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Vegeta yelled out in disbelief. "Now the fool's making friends with worms!"

"Do you think you can help us find our sons and friends?" Goku asked the elder worm ignoring Vegeta's outburst.

"Sure we'll help!" the first worm said helpfully.

"We'll help if SHE stays with us!" the second worm said looking at Galina and licking his lips. "She looks really TASTY!"

"Uh…no thanks!" Galena said nervously moving closer to Trunks for protection. "I'm on a no worm diet!"

Suddenly there was a roaring sound and the passage was filled with rushing churning water.

"Oh no!" the worms cried. "It's POTTY time!" And they quickly disappeared back under the floor again.

"Huh?" Goku asked the others in confusion as they were all engulfed by the water. "What did they mean party time?"

"No, not party time you fool!" Vegeta yelled to him. "POTTY time!"

"Oh man," Goku said in disgust. "I guess we're not going to make the graceful of exits then!"

"Well certainly not ME!" Vegeta replied firmly and flew off.

"C'mon Galina!" Trunks said to his fiancé grabbing her hand and flying off after Vegeta.

"Hey!" Goku yelled quickly following after them. "Wait for me!"

---------------------------------

After a few hours of flying the saiyans finally found their way to the one place where they HADN'T looked for their friends, Buu's brain. It was NOT the most tidy of places; the inside of the brain was filled with nothing but dust, cobwebs and all kinds of different pathways.

"So this is the inside of Buu's brain," Goku said thoughtfully looking around.

"Are you sure we're not inside your brain Kakarott?" Vegeta asked with a smirk. "It's really empty in here."

"What?!" an insulted Goku yelled back. "Hey that is NOT funny Vegeta!"

"Don't worry dad," Galina said with a little giggle. "He didn't mean anything by it."

Suddenly they arrived at a fork in the road within Buu's brain.

"Use your instincts Kakrott left or right?" Vegeta asked.

"Hmm…let's see," Goku said thoughtfully carefully analyzing the situation. "I have to say…left!"

"Fine, then I'm going right!" Vegeta said and started walking down the right path.

"Hey!" Goku pouted. "That's not very nice!"

"You follow your instincts and I'll follow mine," Vegeta replied simply.

"Fine!" Goku said sticking his tongue out at the saiyan prince. "Have it your way! C'mon Trunks, Galina, we'll find everyone WITHOUT Vegeta's help," Goku suddenly stopped dead in his tracks as he realized that the two demi saiyans were following Vegeta. "Aww c'mon you two!" Goku called out after them. "Give me a chance!"

Galina stopped and looked back at Goku. "Oh ok Daddy," she said coming back to her father. "I'll go with go with you then."

"Thanks sweetheart," Goku said smiling.

"I'm just going with dad for damage control," Trunks said to them in a low voice so Vegeta wouldn't hear him. "It's nothing personal okay?"

"We understand Trunks," Galina said to her fiancé and followed her father down the left path. "Uh dad," Galina asked her father after a few minutes of walking. "Just HOW are we supposed to find Gohan, Goten and the others in such a big place?"

"We don't have to find them," Goku replied confidently pointing ahead of them. "They're right over there." Sure enough Goten, Chibi Trunks, Sai, Pan, Sal and Shooter were all standing in front of the two saiyan's, apparently alive and well.

"Alright, we found them!" Galina said happily and then looked around realizing someone was missing. "Wait a moment where's Piccolo and Gohan?"

"Maybe Trunks and Vegeta have found them somewhere else," Goku said thoughtfully.

"Yeah you're probably right," Galina said happily then ran over to her younger brother and hugged him. "Goten am I glad you're alright!"

Goten however just stood there not saying a thing.

"Goten?" Galina asked her brother puzzled by why he hadn't said anything back to her, "What's wrong with you?"

Goten still didn't reply, then Chibi Trunks walked up next to him and the two of them did the fusion dance and became Gotenks. At the same time Gotenks appeared Sai drew his wrist blades while Pan, Sal and Shooter began powering up.

"Uh…Dad?" Galina asked her father as she moved back to his side. "What's going on here?"

"Get back!" Goku said urgently to Galina pulling her away just in time as their 'friends' began to attack.

"This NOT good!" Goku said dodging an attack from Pan and her kids.

"Why are you guys attacking us?!" Galina confusedly asked Gotenks and Sai as she narrowly dodged their attacks. Just then Vegeta and Trunks came smashing through the wall from behind them.

"Trunks! Vegeta!" Galina yelled out in concern. "Are two you alright?!" she asked.

However before they could answer her question Piccolo and Gohan came through the wall as well, all ready to attack like Gotenks and the others.

It suddenly became clear to the four saiyans that all the people attacking them were NOT the real thing, for they hadn't said ONE word to them the whole time they were fighting. Another thing was that they didn't tire or get hurt despite all the damage they were receiving from their four opponents.

"They're not our family and friends but they fight like them! What the heck is going here?!" Galina asked everyone in confusion as they kept on fighting.

"I think I know what they are," Trunks answered her. "And it's sufficient to say that I REALLY hope Buu gets distracted soon!"

The fake Z-fighters powered up their most deadly attacks at the four saiyans, but suddenly Trunks' hopes were answered as they all suddenly turned into cake!

"AAGH!" Goku shouted in astonishment. "They're cake!"

"No they're not," Vegeta answered back. "They're toast!"

"No they're REALLY cake!" Galina replied equally astonished as her father.

"Buu must've lost his train of thought or something," Trunks said thoughtfully.

"Yeah," Goku said in agreement. "By all this cake it defiantly looks like Buu was distracted,"

"So where are our REAL family and friends then?" Galina asked getting worried again.

"What about over there?" Trunks suggested pointing to a chamber was full of dust and cobwebs. They all headed into the chamber moving deeper and deeper into Buu's head.

"Sheesh! Someone needs to do a little spring cleaning up here!" Galina commented. "Or at least get a brain, this place is filthy!"

Vegeta, was the first to exit the silken maze before the others, and he came close enough to a corner to see around it. "Kakarott, Trunks, Galina come here," he called. "You should see this."

The three saiyans reached the corner at the same time and looked around it. "Hey it's Gohan!" Goku exclaimed in delight.

It was indeed the REAL Gohan; he was trapped in some strange looking pod that seemed to be attached to the roof and floor. Behind Gohan they could make out the real Goten, Chibi Trunks, Piccolo, Sai, Pan, Sal and Shooter all trapped in similar pods.

"Are they ok?!" Galina cried out with concern.

"Well check them to find out!" Vegeta snapped.

Goku flew over to Gohan's pod and then to all the others checking to see if they were still alive. "Yeah they're alive!" he called back to the others. "They're going to be just fine!"

"Well then let's free everyone and get out of here!" Vegeta said urgently.

The other three nodded and proceeded to free their friends and family with carefully aimed blasts of energy, which broke the pods off without hurting anyone. As they did this Buu's energy level started to decrease dramatically.

"Now all we have to do is get out of here and stop Buu," Goku said cheerfully. "He'll be a lot easier to beat, now that he doesn't have our friend's power to use!"

Just as everyone was picking up the pods and about to blast their way out Trunks suddenly noticed something. "Hey look over there," he said slightly horrified. "I don't believe it!"

"What is it Trunks?" Galina asked as she followed her fiancé's pointing finger. "Oh my Kami!" she gasped. Trapped in a pod just like all the others had been, was the fat friendly version of Majin Buu

"What the?!" Goku exclaimed in astonishment. "It's Buu!"

"That's ridiculous! How could Buu absorb himself?!" Vegeta demanded to know.

"Well I can answer that," Galina said and went on to explain what had happened when she came back to Earth from Other World. She told them about the two horrible men that had attacked her, Sai, Bee, and Hercule and how Buu defended them, only to have his anger lash out and finally manifest into the Buu they had been fighting all this time.

"Wow!" Goku said impressively. "That's some story!"

"Are you telling me that THIS Buu protected you?" Trunks asked Galina in amazement.

"Yeah he sure did," Galina answered truthfully nodding her head.

"Who the HFIL cares?" Vegeta said impatiently. "Let's just get out of here!"

"But…what about Buu?" Galina protested. "We can't just leave him here!"

"Did someone call my name?" said a familiar voice. Everyone whirled around and to their horror saw Majin Buu rising up out of the floor glaring at them. Buu had changed his appearance again since the saiyans had last saw him, he was now back to the way he was BEFORE he had absorbed the other Z-fighters

"Oh no!" Galina whispered in terror. "He found us!"

"Trying to get your friends back huh?" Buu mockingly asked his enemies. "Well it's NOT going to happen!"

"We'll see about that! NOW everyone!" Goku instructed and all four saiyans fired energy blasts at Buu.

Buu however just laughed and dissolved into the floor from which he emerged from.

"He…he disappeared…." Galina said getting suddenly nervous.

"We have to stay calm," Goku told his daughter and everyone else. "We can't let him get to us!"

"You can't defeat me in my own mind!" Buu's voice echoed from all around. "You are doomed!"

"No but we can try! NOW!" Goku told the others as Buu suddenly reappeared again. The saiyans used their strongest attacks on the monster, but Buu just dissolved himself again.

"Knock, knock!" Buu laughed.

"Who's there?" Vegeta asked looking around.

"Buu!" Buu answered still laughing.

"Buu who?" Vegeta asked now getting annoyed by Buu's games.

"Aww don't cry," Buu replied mockingly. "Everyone has to die sometime!"

"You have NO sense of humor what so ever Buu!" Galina yelled to the pink monster.

Hearing this Buu reformed himself again and stood waiting for them in the centre of his brain. "Come on now," he taunted. "Attack me!"

By now Vegeta was REALLY annoyed by Buu's antics and flew forward to attack him.

"Vegeta stop it!" Goku yelled to the saiyan prince. "That's what Buu wants you to do!"

"He's right dad," Trunks yelled to his father. "Don't do it!"

"Give me a break," Vegeta yelled back to them. "It's four against one!" with that he fired a blast at Buu.

Buu just laughed and dissolved into the floor again only to reform behind Vegeta all ready to blast him. "Got you now!" Buu said triumphantly.

"No you don't!" Goku yelled stepping in. He gave Buu a mighty kick that was so hard that it sent the pink monster flying clear across the chamber, causing him to crash into some cobwebs at the far end.

"Okay then," Buu yelled angrily as he picked himself up. "You die first!" With that he flew and Goku and began fighting him at a furious speed.

_"**I have to help dad!**"_ Galina thought to herself. "_**I can't let him have all the fun, can I?**"_ She looked thoughtfully at Good Buu who was still trapped inside his pod. "_**Now I wonder**__**what would happen if I were to cut him down?**" _She grabbed the cords of the pod with her hands "_**Only one way to find out**!"_

Buu meanwhile had temporarily forgotten about Galina, for he had managed to over power Goku, Vegeta AND Trunks and was getting ready to destroy them. "This is where you die!" he yelled triumphantly as he powered up a blast directly aimed at the 3 helpless saiyans

"Hey Buu!" Galina called out. "Look what I've got!"

Buu turned, and then froze in shock as he saw Galina pulling the cords of Good Buu's pod.

"**NO**!!!" Buu yelled in horror. "If you cut him down then I won't be me anymore!!!!"

"What does he mean by that?" Goku asked Trunks.

"I don't know but it sounds interesting!" Vegeta said with a smirk. "Galina give it a good yank!" he ordered the female demi-saiyan.

"You got it!" Galina said happily and tore Good Buu's pod off its attachments.

"**NOOOOOO**!!!!" Buu screamed as he slowly dissolved into nothing. As he did so the temperature inside Buu's head began increasing rapidly.

"I think we better get out of here!" Goku yelled.

The others couldn't help but agree with Goku, they quickly grabbed the pods of their family and friends then started flying off like crazy looking for away out. Around them Buu's head and everything else kept getting hotter and hotter, soon the intense heat was worse than the inside of a volcano.

"How are we supposed to get out of here?" Galina asked her father.

The saiyans suddenly stopped dead when they noticed jets of hot steam rising up and out of some vents that were set in Buu's head.

"That's our way out!" Goku said pointing to the steam jets.

"Let's hurry up then," Galina said wearily sweating like crazy from the heat. "I don't know how much longer I can last in here."

Seeing that she couldn't keep focus because of the heat, Trunks grabbed Galina's hand and said "We're almost there hold on!"

"We just have to wait near the hole and get through it before the steam comes through it again!" Goku instructed the others.

They all flew to the hole and waited until the steam started rushing towards them, when the steam did come back Goku used a blast to hold the steam back until the hole opened up. The four saiyans flew through the hole, out of Buu's head and once outside, they and their unconscious passengers reverted back to normal.

-------------------------

"Alright! We did it!" Galina cried happily as she carefully set Gohan and Goten down on the ground.

"Yeah we had some pretty close calls back there," Goku remarked as he gently set Piccolo and Pan down.

"Yes now let's never speak of it again!" Vegeta said to Goku as he set Chibi Trunks and Sai down.

"Father you have to admit we did make a pretty good team back there," Trunks said setting Sal and Shooter down. "Maybe you should reconsider your attitude towards Galina and Goku."

Before Vegeta could say anything further they all sensed Buu's energy level suddenly going up off the scale!

"What?!" Vegeta exclaimed in horror. "How could Buu's power be increasing instead of decreasing? Where did he get all THAT power?!"

They all watched horrified as Buu began screaming in agony and released a mountain of steam which covered him from heat to toe. When the steam cleared away they all saw a much tiny and skinnier version of Buu. He still had his boots, pants and belt with the 'M' on it but this Buu looked like a kid, he also had a look in his eyes that would even kill the grim reaper!

-------------------------------

On the Kai's planet Elder Kai and the new Supreme Kai, who was a fusion of Shin and Kibito thanks to Elder Kai's fusion ear rings, were watching everything on the crystal ball. When they saw the new version of Buu emerge it was clear that the Supreme Kai, who was now called Kaibito, was extremely worried.

"So this is Buu's original form?" Old Kai asked the Supreme Kai who nodded grimly. "Okay," he said slowly. "Now I'm confused, are you certain?"

"Oh Yes," Supreme Kai answered. "I'm dead certain. You see," he explained. "Many eons ago, the Supreme Kai's were enjoying a reign of peace, under the rule of Die Kaio who was a very malevolent leader. It was such a happy time," he sighed sadly. "There was the Supreme Kai of the North, the Supreme Kai of the West, and the South Supreme Kai. I was serving as the East Kai back then, but as with most harmonious times a period of disharmony was soon to follow. We had no way to prepare ourselves for the evil creation that the evil wizard Bibidi was going to unleash on the universe."

"You mean Majin Buu," Elder Kai said quietly.

"Yes," Supreme Kai said grimly. "The beautiful Kai of the West was the first to encounter Majin Buu in battle," he said going on with his story. "There wasn't even the slightest bit of mercy from that deranged creature; West Kai knew that their fight would be to the death! And so it was…. then the North Kai was the next to engage Buu in battle, he too met his end on that dreadful day. The South Kai was next to join Buu's list of slaughtered lives, he was the most strongest and sturdiest among us. He was the first to fall into Buu's absorption technique."

"I see," Elder Kai said in sudden understanding. "Now things are a lot clearer. That bulky form we just saw a few minutes ago was due to South Kai's absorption."

"Yes," Supreme Kai nodded sadly. "I too would've perished on that day; I couldn't stand a chance against Majin Buu. I was staring death in the face that's when my leader Die Kaio had intervened," he said finishing up his story. "I had never seen my leader unleash such an attack like before, any other adversary would've been finished, but not Majin Buu! What I witnessed after that I could never forget. In a sense Die Kaio not only saved my life by being absorbed, but the entire universe as well. It was his innocence and superiority that transformed Buu from a killing machine into a happy frolicking child."

"I get it now," Elder Kai said brightly. "Those kai's had weakened Buu."

"Yes that's right," Supreme Kai replied turning his attention back to the crystal ball. "But THIS Buu is much stronger and without the goodness of the Kai's inside of him. He's evil! Pure, unrestrained, **EVIL**!"

----------------------------------------

"Uh guys…we've gotta BIG problem on our hands!" Galina yelled to the others as she Kid Buu holding up a giant ball of pink energy in his hand.

"He's crazy!" Vegeta exclaimed in horror. "Buu's got enough energy there to blow up Earth 50 times over! If he throws that we all die!"

"Yeah," Trunks said in agreement. "We won't even be able to stop it!"

"No….Buu stop!" Goku yelled pleadingly to the small pink monster. "Why are you doing this?! There will be **NOTHING** left! Nothing left **AT ALL! PLEASE BUU**! Stop!"

But it was clear to everyone that this version of Buu wouldn't listen to reason AT ALL. He just smirked evilly at them and threw the giant energy ball towards them.

"Everyone listen!" Goku said urgently. "We'll grab our family and friends then use my instant transmission to get as far away from here as possible!"

Everyone quickly hurried to save their family and friends, but Goku suddenly saw Dende and Hercule nearby. He quickly grabbed them and realized that there was no time left to save anyone else as the giant pink ball of energy was inches away from them. Galina had a tight hold on Gohan, Goten, and Sai, but wasn't able to hold them much longer as the ball was so near. She let go of her brothers but managed to keep hold of Sai, everyone then grabbed onto Goku who then concentrated real hard to escape the blast. Just then Supreme Kai appeared in front of Goku and grabbed his hand he quickly teleported them away to safety just as the planet Earth blew up in a massive explosion.

-------------------------------------

"Superb!" Old Kai said happily as everyone arrived on the planet of the Kai's. "You're still alive!"

Goku however was far from happy; he slammed his fist into the ground in angry frustration. "Gohan, Goten, Chibi Trunks, Pan, Piccolo, Sal, and Shooter…..I let all of them down!" he yelled to himself.

Galina looked as equally sad as her father. "Gohan and Goten….I tried to help them….I really did daddy," she said to him on the brink of tears.

"I know you did sweet heart," Goku said reassuringly. "But at least you saved Sai."

"W-where am I?" Hercule said as he looked around in dumbfounded amazement. "Oh…I'm dead aren't I?" he asked nervously.

Vegeta growled at Hercule's stupidity and angrily walked over to Goku lifting the saiyan up by his shirt. "You Idiot!" he shouted. "How could you?! You save the Namek boy and that big oaf instead of your OWN FAMILY?!"

Goku just looked down knowing for once that the saiyan prince was right.

"I can't believe that maniac blew up the Earth!" Vegeta roared in helpless rage as he dropped Goku back on the ground.

Galina looked at her father who was still wrestling with the hard decision he had to make and contemplating the loss of everything he had left behind. Meanwhile something was beginning to stir within the rubble of the majestic blue planet that once adorned the stars.

**Authors's Notes:** Yes yes yes! We know! This was really LONG chapter! But it was worth it wasn't it? Kid Buu has finally arrived and he blew up the Earth! Will our heros be able to stop him? Find out on the next chapter when the Majin Buu saga FINALLY comes to an end!


	21. The End of Buu

**Chapter 20****: The End of Buu**

"I can't believe the Earth is gone!" Galina exclaimed in dismay.

"It's true I'm afraid," Elder Kai said sadly. "Majin Buu has destroyed the planet with everyone and everything that was left on it."

"The Earth is gone you say?" Hercule said looking towards Galina in quiet awe. When she nodded her head in conformation he suddenly started laughing. "Oh don't be ridiculous," Hercule said in between his laughs. "What do you think we're standing on right now? Sorry to say this but I think you've got a few screws loose old man," he said to Elder Kai thinking that the purple man and everything else around him was a very bad optical illusion.

"Please Hercule!" Dende hissed to the wrestler while casting a nervous glance at the annoyed Elder Kai. "You don't know what you're saying. That is no ordinary old man you're talking to, he just happens to be a Kai."

Hercule looked at Elder Kai carefully for a moment, a bit dumbfounded by this revelation then turned back to Dende. "Well…he does look a little strange," he said slowly. "He's a Kai you say? What is that? Some sort of purple leprechaun?"

"NO!" Dende yelled getting deeply annoyed at Hercule's stupidity. "The Kai's are the illustrious overseers of the universe!" he explained pointing to Elder Kai and the Supreme Kai. "These two people are Kai's; Supreme Kai's to be exact. NO ONE in the universe has more authority than they do."

"I see…" Hercule said thoughtfully as this new information slowly sank into his head. "So…if these two 'kai's' are so strong and powerful why don't they stop Majin Buu?!" But before Dende could say anything Hercule drew his own conclusion. "I know!" he yelled. "This is all just a bad dream! A nightmare!"

"They just HAD to save this nut didn't they?" Old Kai said to himself as he and everyone else continued to watch Hercule act like a fool.

"I don't believe this!" Vegeta yelled in disbelief then turned to Goku. "Do you see what we have to put up with because of your incompetent decision Kakarott?! And you're supposed to be a saiyan!"

Goku just turned away not saying a word.

"They're all gone!" Vegeta went on furiously. "They can't even be wished back, the dragon balls are destroyed along with the Earth!"

"Hey look at this!" Supreme Kai called out suddenly causing everyone to gather around him.

"What's happening?" Trunks asked anxiously.

"That is!" Supreme Kai replied dramatically pointing at the crystal ball. To everyone's horror they saw Kid Buu reform himself from the debris that was left over from Earth!

"How can he reform so quickly after a blast like THAT?!" Galina shrieked. "He's insane!"

"If Buu can withstand an explosion like that," Supreme Kai said in a shaky voice. "Just how are we going to be able to defeat him?"

Nobody had an answer to this, they just watched in quiet terror as Buu suddenly vanished and then reappeared destroying every planet that was left in the solar system.

"Did you see that?" Vegeta asked the others in amazement.

"Yeah," Goku answered extremely worried at what he saw. "He's using instant transmission!"

"My Kami!" Trunks yelled in horror. "He's destroying everything!"

"He must be searching for you four saiyans," Elder Kai said grimly. "Notice that Buu is only destroying planets that have strong inhabitants."

"But why?!" Goku demanded angrily. "Is he going to destroy every single planet he finds?! That's just sick!"

"I'm afraid so," Supreme Kai said in agreement. "THIS Buu has no remorse what so ever."

"With that instant transmission he can destroy an entire solar system in an hour!" Galina said despairingly.

"Hey! Wait a minute!" Dende said suddenly causing everyone to look at him. "We forgot all about the NAMEKIEN dragon balls! I'm sure the Elder has already made a NEW set of them by now. We can use THEM to wish back the Earth and everyone that Majin Buu has killed!" he said happily.

"Of course!" Supreme Kai cried slapping his forehead. "What idiot's we've been! Dende," he said putting a hand on the young Namek's shoulder. "I'll only be too delighted to help you get there."

"Alright, we finally have a plan!" Galina cried in happy delight.

"Hold it right there!" Elder Kai snapped interrupting this hopeful moment. "I'm familiar with the dragon balls!" he sternly went on. "And using them in a case like this just isn't proper! Those balls are strictly for the use of a very advanced and peaceful race! They aren't meant to be used ANYWHERE except for their home planet! Using the dragon balls somewhere else could upset the natural evolutionary balance of the universe!"

"Well so much for our plan…" Galina sighed sadly.

"Hey aren't you being a little strict?" Goku calmly asked Elder Kai. "After all," he went on. "The Earth has some beautiful women you know and there is one woman in particular that I'm sure you remember," he said giving the Old Kai a sly wink. "Who was going to give you a reward for helping Gohan and Trunks unlock they're potential?"

"Oh yeah!" Elder Kai said happily, his attitude changing completely within a few seconds. "You mean your lovely daughter that was going to give me a kiss!"

"Aww….dad!" Galina pouted. "Why did you have to remind him about that?"

Goku smiled at Elder Kai and ignored Galina's outburst. "Yes, but if Buu kills Galina you won't get to kiss her at all, and without the dragon balls we wouldn't be able to wish her back."

"Good point," Elder Kai said quickly. "Very well then, you may use the dragon balls. Just so long as I get my kiss afterwards!" he happily added.

Galina rolled her eyes and turned away looking back at the crystal ball. "Oh no!" she cried as she saw the latest images of what was happening. "Buu's just destroyed another planet and now he's just….disappeared!"

"Well if Buu's looking for us, then let's let him find us!" Goku said determinedly.

Vegeta nodded in agreement. "For once I'm with you Kakarott; we're going to have to end this battle sooner or later. So let's do it!"

"But father how are you going to make Buu find us?" Trunks asked in confusion.

"Yeah," Galina said equally confused. "It's not like he can sense us here."

"Not yet he can't," Goku replied with a smirk. He looked over at Vegeta and who nodded, and then the two saiyan's began to power up as high as they could go. After a few minutes of doing this Kid Buu suddenly appeared in the air above them.

"Found you!" he smirked and began to laugh viciously.

"You're all going to have to leave," Goku said looking over at the Supreme Kai, Elder Kai and Dende.

"WHAT!?" exclaimed Supreme Kai.

"We can't fight using our full potential if we're worried about your safety," Goku explained to Supreme Kai. He then looked at Galina and Trunks, "That means you two are going to have to leave as well," he added.

"No way!" Galina protested. "I'm NOT leaving you dad! If you're going to fight Buu then so am I!"

"Me too!" Trunks said coming to Galina's support. "I've had ENOUGH of this monster terrorizing the universe!"

Goku and Vegeta couldn't help but smiled at their children, seeing how determined they were to help made them both very proud.

"Well good luck to all of you!" Dende called out to the four saiyans as he left with the two Kai's.

"So while we have a spare minute," Vegeta said calmly. "Just HOW are we going to decide who fights Buu?"

"Guess we're going to have to do it the old fashioned way," Goku said cheerfully and the four saiyans began playing a game of rock, paper, scissors. The quick game ended with Goku as the winner.

"Go get him daddy!" Galina cheered.

"Don't worry I intend to!" Goku replied and looked at Kid Buu. But to his astonishment Buu was staring the ground as if he wasn't interested in them at all.

"Huh?" Galina asked in confusion. "What's he doing?"

On closer inspection Goku realized that Kid Buu wasn't staring at the ground, he was actually sleeping while standing up!

"What?!" Goku yelled in disbelief. "The little runt's asleep!"

"Guess he doesn't think you're much of a threat to him Kakarott," Vegeta said with a smirk.

"We'll just see about that!" Goku yelled and powered up ready to fight.

Sensing Goku's energy level rising again, Kid Buu awoke and began powering himself up by banging his fists on his chest like a monkey, this caused tiny puffs of smoke to appear around his body.

"I've had enough of this!" Goku yelled and charged at Kid Buu kicking him directly in the face. However Buu wasn't even fazed by this attack, and he continued to power up. When Buu finally DID finish powering up, he attacked Goku with insane and powerful fury. Goku fought back of course, but no matter what he did it didn't stop Buu at all. However it was clear to everyone that Buu's assaults on Goku were definitely draining the mighty saiyan of his power.

"Daddy!" Galina yelled worriedly as she saw her father smash into a cliff.

"I'm not….done…yet!" Goku said weakly, getting off the ground and transforming into a super saiyan 3.

"Well," Vegeta said thoughtfully. "It looks like Kakarott is finally ready to fight."

"Ok," Goku said calmly facing Kid Buu in his super saiyan 3 form. "Let's see what you've got."

Kid Buu maliciously grinned at Goku and then began to laugh insanely, it was clear that he thought the saiyan was no threat to him at all. With immense speed Buu quickly flew up to Goku and punched him right in the face, the punch was so powerful that Goku was sent flying. When he finally recovered from the attack, Goku quickly retaliated by flying back to Buu and punching HIM in the face with his own punch which was just as powerful. Everyone else watched on in awe, trying to anticipate when the madness would finally end.

------------------------------------

The battle between Goku and Kid Buu was getting so strong and destructive with every passing minute, that everyone in Other World could sense what was going on. It could even be sensed in HFIL. So much so that all the villains that had been defeated by Goku and his friends in the past had gathered on the outskirts of HFIL to watch the fight on a giant crystal ball. They weren't the only ones, almost all the staff members that ran HFIL were watching right along with them. Two particular staff members were paying close attention to the fight. One was a big blue man with a moustache named Gauz and the other was a red man wearing glasses named Mez. Both men were wearing white shoes, shorts and shirts with HFIL written on the front in capital letters.

"Man I've never seen a fight like this," Gauz said quietly to Mez without taking his eyes off the crystal ball.

"Neither have I," replied Mez. "This is most unusual indeed," he remarked.

"Hey Mez," Gauz said looking more closely at the crystal. "Take a look at that guy Kid Buu is fighting with. Isn't that the guy who once fell off Snake Way and beat you in a foot race?"

Mez frowned and looked hard at the crystal for a minute then suddenly he brightened up "Hey you're right Gauz!" he said happily. "It IS Goku! Ha! No wonder he was able to beat me in that foot race, what a guy!" he sighed. "You can do it Goku!" he cheered.

Hearing this remark Frieza gave a growl of disgusted anger. "Goku's not that great!" he snapped to Gauz. "I KNOW I could've beaten him if I hadn't lost both my legs! **CURSE YOU, YOU LOUSY NO GOOD SAIYAN MONKEY**!" Frieza yelled furiously and blew a raspberry at the crystal ball.

"Who's Goku fighting with?" Cell asked Frieza curiously. "That little imp is giving him a tougher fight than I ever did and when that happened he quit against me."

A sudden crazed laughter caused the staff members and villains to turn around and face a large rock. Standing on top of the rock overlooking everyone, was Babidi himself. "That's my boy!" the wizard laughed evilly. "I'M responsible for that demon of disaster you're watching! That's right!" he said proudly. "I'm the great wizard Babidi! I'm Majin Buu's mentor! Oh yes," he chuckled. "I taught Buu everything he knows about fighting, he's not much on brains though. It's all brawn," he explained.

"Amazing!" Gauz said to Babidi in awed wonderment. "You must be one the greatest fight trainers there are!"

"Why yes I am," Babidi lied smugly. "Come back for a lesson one day why don't you?" he suggested and then turned away from everyone.

As the staff members and villains turned back to the crystal ball to continue watching Goku and Kid Buu fight, Babidi slid down behind the rock and sulked not really caring who won at all. "Buu you disobedient, disrespectful creature!" he yelled furiously. "I hope you get your pink ass blown to smithereens! How DARE you make a mockery out of ME! **DO IT GOKU**!" yelled the tiny wizard. "**BEAT THAT MAJIN BUU**!"

------------------------------------

Back on the Kai's planet the battle between Kid Buu and Goku continued to rage on. Goku had put all his best efforts into this fight, but no matter what he did Kid Buu didn't seem to weaken at all.

"Daddy I know you can beat him," Galina said to herself with a hopeful look in her eyes.

"I'm not so sure about that Galina," said a familiar voice. "Goku is giving it everything he has and Buu doesn't even seem to be hurt at all."

Galina, Trunks, and Vegeta all turned around to see that Sai had recovered from his ordeal and was back to his old self again.

"Sai!" Galina exclaimed happily. "You're alright!" she squealed and hugged her best friend tightly.

"Yeah well," Sai said with a smile and nervous blush. "I believe I have you to thank for that."

"Never mind that now," Trunks said impatiently. "Sai, are you trying to tell us that Goku can't win this fight?"

"Well not like this," Sai answered grimly. "He'll have to find another way to stop Buu."

Meanwhile Goku was beginning to get tired from his fight with Kid Buu, no matter what he did, the pink monster continued to grow stronger and stronger while HE was losing every ounce of his energy. "_**I can't even keep up with him as a super saiyan 3**!" _Goku thought grimly to himself as Buu laughed and taunted him_ "**All those hits and he's not even showing a single sign of fatigue**!_"

Just as Goku finished thinking this Buu stopped laughing and charged at him once more.

"Daddy, look out!" Galina yelled warningly to her father.

"I know….I'm going to regret this," Goku said exhaustedly. "But this isn't the time to conserve energy…." Goku used what was left of his strength and concentrated it into a Kamehameha Wave, the attack blew Kid Buu to pieces and Goku fell to his knees utterly exhausted.

"Dad, you have to get up!" Galina yelled desperately. But Goku was far too tired to move even a muscle and his attack had done more harm than good. Since Kid Buu was in pieces, the pink monster was able to regenerate into a thousand mini versions of himself!

"Uh-oh!" Sai exclaimed worriedly. "THIS can't be good!"

As he spoke the thousand mini Kid Buu's fired off thousands of pink energy blasts at their exhausted opponent. Goku tried his best to fight back, but he couldn't put up a good enough fight since he was so drained of energy. The saiyan quickly powered down and collapsed to the ground.

"No!" Vegeta yelled in shock. "Kakarott!"

"DADDY!" Galina yelled in concern and horror. "I'm coming dad!" she cried in determination quickly transforming into a super saiyan and flying to her father's aid.

"Galina! No!" Trunks yelled after her. "Come back!" he quickly flew off after her followed closely by Vegeta and Sai.

"I'm right here Dad…" Galina said landing by Goku's side and helping him to stand up.

"Look Kakarott," Vegeta said calmly. "I know it's your turn, but I think I should cut in at this point. Unless you're finished eating dirt!" he added mockingly.

"Sure….Vegeta" Goku gasped. "Go ahead…and…be my guest…but please….be careful."

"You can count on it," Vegeta said proudly and flew off to try HIS luck at fighting the now reformed Kid Buu. However despite his promise, the mighty saiyan prince was no match for the pink monster. Nothing he did seem to bring Kid Buu down at all, it all ended when Buu blasted Vegeta into a cliff in an intense fury.

"Father!" Trunks yelled in horror.

"Even Vegeta's no match for that tiny pink monster!" Sai yelled in dismay.

"_He's too strong," _Vegeta reluctantly admitted to himself as he watched Buu powered up a massive blast and got ready to throw it at him._ "I'm no match for him."_

However, before Kid Buu could throw his attack, Goku intervened with his own attack which caused the pink monster to go flying across the area.

"Sorry to butt in like that," Goku said apologetically to Buu. "But I'm not done yet! You may be stronger than anyone I've faced before, but I know there's still a way to WIN!" So saying Goku powered up into a super saiyan 3 again, flew towards Kid Buu and started fighting him head on despite being exhausted.

Everyone watched on in awe as Goku continued holding his own against Kid Buu.

"_**Amazing**," _Vegeta thought to himself as he watched Goku fight on._ "**How do you do it Kakarott?**_**_You've always been like this, ever since the day I first met you. You were always ready to meet the next challenge, even if it was bigger than you were. It was the same on Namek. You had improved so much that it made the Ginyu Force and Frieza look like they were standing still! Your power had increased SO dramatically since our battle on Earth that I thought you had done it. I thought you had become a super saiyan! It TORE me apart, that did! How could a low class soldier accomplish so easily what I had struggled for my WHOLE LIFE to achieve?! Then at last one day it happened. I too transformed! After living in every moment of every day for this singular purpose of surpassing you, I finally became a super saiyan myself! Ha! The prince reclaimed his throne and full filled his destiny! But no matter how strong I became YOUR power still exceeded mine! At first I thought it was your loved ones, that it was your instinct to protect them that spurred you on and pushed you beyond your limits. But then I found myself with a family of my own and my power didn't increase at all. I used to fight for the sheer pleasure of it. For the thrill of the hunt! I had strength which was immeasurable! I spared no one! And yet…you've shown mercy to everyone! Even your fiercest enemies! Even me! Yet you never fought to kill or for revenge. Only to test your limits and to push yourself beyond them. To become the strongest you could possibly be. How can a saiyan fight like that and at the same time be so gentle that he wouldn't hurt a fly?! It makes me angry just thinking about it! But…..perhaps it is my anger that has made me blind to the truth for so long, I see it now….this day has made it all too clear." _Vegeta smiled as he watched Goku fight and admitted the truth to himself**_** "You're better than me Kakkarot, you are the best**._"

By this time Goku was getting extremely tired again, there was just no more energy left in him to fight back anymore. Kid Buu grinned and aimed a giant ball of energy at now helpless pure hearted saiyan.

"Daddy…no….!" Galina yelled and charged at Buu giving the monster a swift kick to the face causing him fall to the ground.

"Galina!" Goku yelled angrily. "You shouldn't have done that!"

"I'm sorry Daddy," Galina said apologetically to Goku. "But I didn't want that monster to kill you. Look you're too exhausted to fight anymore, you need to rest! I'll take over for you!"

"What?!" Trunks cried out in horror. "Galina you can't do that! Buu's too strong, he'll kill you!"

"I know that…" Galina replied slowly. "But there was a point in time where this killing machine once had feelings for me, maybe if I try talking to him instead of fighting he'll listen to reason."

"Galina wake up!" Sai yelled to his best friend. "This creature isn't the same Buu we befriended! If you don't fight back he'll destroy you!"

"If he does then just wish me back with the dragon balls!" Galina snapped back impatiently showing her mother's inherited temper. Because of this everyone knew that the female demi saiyan had made up her mind and let her fly to where Kid Buu was picking himself up off the ground. Buu glared menacingly at Galina as she landed in front of him, it was clear he was irritated that she had spoiled his fun.

"I'm not going to fight you Buu," Galina said to the pink monster making no attempt to power up or defend herself, hoping against hope that Buu wouldn't attack her. However this hope was quickly dashed as Buu punched the female demi saiyan hard in the stomach.

"Galina!" Trunks cried out in concern.

Galina fell to her knees holding her stomach in pain.

Kid Buu grinned at this then he lifted Galina up by her hair and began punching her.

"Buu!" Goku yelled furiously. "Stop it!"

Kid Buu ignored Goku's words and continued punching Galina mercilessly. But not once did the female demi saiyan fight back, she was still desperately hoping the pink monster would stop.

"That's it!" Trunks yelled furiously. "I can't take it anymore!" He quickly transformed into a super saiyan and flew to his future wife's aid.

Kid Buu noticed none of this; he was too busy laughing like a maniac at Galina's pain. He was just getting ready to power up a blast to destroy her when he suddenly stopped; the pink monster dropped Galina as he clutched his head as if in pain.

"What's wrong with him?" Goku asked the others in wonderment.

"I don't know," Sai said in puzzlement. "But it doesn't look good to me at all."

They watched in amazement as Kid Buu continued to hold his head in pain and then suddenly spat out a small blue piece of himself. As they watched the small blue piece hit the ground and in a sudden puff of steam it suddenly turned into the good, happy, fat version of Majin Buu.

"It's Buu!" Hercule cheered from behind a rock where he had been hiding the whole time.

Bee happily barked like mad and ran over to his unconscious master sniffing him all over wondering if he was dead or alive.

"B-Buu…" Galina said weakly as she tried to stand up.

"Galina!" Trunks called out worriedly as he landed by her side and carefully picked her up. "What were thinking going up against that psycho by yourself?"

"I thought…I could reason with Buu," Galina answered him weakly. "But…I was wrong….THAT Buu….is nothing but a low life monster….we have to destroy him now….or we'll all be history…."

Kid Buu, now totally free of his good self at last, grinned at Trunks and Galina more evil than ever and fired a powerful blast towards them.

"NO!" Goku yelled in horror as the blast hit them head on.

"Trunks! Galina!" Sai cried in dismay.

"That fiend!" Vegeta shouted furiously. "He won't get away with this!"

However when the blast cleared away, everyone saw Good Buu standing in front of Trunks and Galina protecting them from the blast!

"He's alive?!" Goku exclaimed in astonishment.

Good Buu glared daggers at his evil counterpart. "You no hurt Buu's friends anymore!" he said angrily.

Kid Buu glared back at Good Buu just as angry and flew forward to meet him. Soon the two Buu's were fighting each other without sparing a single ounce of energy as they fought.

Goku, Vegeta, and Sai quietly joined Galina and Trunks as they watched the two Buu's fight like crazy.

'_Can you guys hear me?' _Dende's voice suddenly called out to everyone._ '__Goku, Vegeta, Galina, Sai, Trunks! __It's me Dende! We're on Namek and we have the dragon balls_."

"Well it's about time!" Vegeta yelled back deeply annoyed by the delay.

"_Sorry,"_ Dende apologized. "_Anyway, we need to know what your wishes are._"

"Alright then," Vegeta said taking charge. "Listen carefully Dende this is very important! I have two wishes I want to make! First, I want the planet Earth to be restored to its original state and second, I want all the people who were killed since the morning of the world's martial arts tournament, to be brought back to life! Do you understand?"

'_Yeah I understand but__what do you want your third wish to be?_'

"Only those first two matters to me," Vegeta answered back impatiently. "So do as you please with the last one!"

"Hey Vegeta why didn't you wish back the all people that were killed by Buu?" Goku asked the saiyan prince in confusion.

"If I did that," Vegeta snapped angrily. "It would mean that Babidi would be wished back too and I NEVER want to see that imp again! Also if we made that wish, it wouldn't revive all the innocent people that I slaughtered at the stadium today."

Everyone looked at Vegeta stunned by his thoughtfulness.

"Wow…" Galina said slowly. "I'm impressed."

"Yeah," Goku said in agreement. "Vegeta's really thought this one through."

Just as he finished saying this Vegeta's halo suddenly disappeared.

"Dad you're halo's gone!" Trunks cried in happy delight. "That means you're alive again!"

"Good," Vegeta replied in satisfaction. "Now let's get this plan in motion."

"Yeah but you'd better hurry up," Sai said worriedly looking back at the two fighting Buu's. "Buu doesn't look like he can last much longer!"

"I know what you're planning Vegeta!" Goku said to the saiyan prince. "You're going to have Gohan, Goten, Chibi Trunks, Pan, Sal, and Shooter join the fight aren't you?"

"Wrong!" Vegeta replied as he and everyone else saw Good Buu get punched to the ground by Kid Buu. When Good Buu didn't get up it was clear that he was not able to fight on anymore.

"Oh no Buu!" Galina cried out in concern.

"Let's do it!" Vegeta said urgently to Goku "It's time!"

"Huh?" Goku asked in confusion. "Time for what?"

"The spirit bomb!" Vegeta growled impatiently.

"THAT'S your big idea?" Goku exclaimed in disbelief. "A SPIRIT BOMB!?"

"Do you think a spirit bomb is enough to destroy that monster?" Galina asked Vegeta doubtfully.

"It will," Vegeta replied confidently. "That is IF we ask everyone on Earth to help power up the bomb to its maximum!"

"To its maximum huh?" Goku said slowly. He thought about it for a moment and then smiled. "Let's do it!" he said determined.

"But Goku," Sai asked worriedly. "Just how are we going to get the people of Earth to help us?"

'_I think I can help with that part!_" King Kai's voice suddenly rang out.

"Alright!" Goku cried happily. "It's King Kai!"

'_That's right,'_ King Kai said proudly. '_So when ever you're ready Vegeta,'_ he said to the great saiyan prince._ 'We'll begin, after all this is YOUR plan!_"

"Good," Vegeta said in satisfaction. "Then let's begin now!"

'_Okay, go ahead.' _King Kai told him.

"_People of the planet Earth, listen carefully!"_ Vegeta said loudly in his most important and persuasive voice._ "As you know, some very strange events have been taking place recently.__Your entire planet was destroyed at the hands of Majin Buu, but then in a snap everything was restored back to normal. I know many of you doubt that actually happened and dismiss it as a dream, but I can assure you that it DID happen and you are NOT a dreaming!_"

"Not dreaming?" Hercule asked dumbfounded as he walked over to everyone. "What's he talking about?"

"Shh!" Goku hissed quietly. "Vegeta's talking to the people of Earth."

"Well instead of talking to the people of Earth," Hercule yelled impatiently. "Shouldn't you guys be worried about Buu?!" He pointed over to where Kid Buu was once again fighting with Good Buu. During their conversation with Dende and then King Kai, Kid Buu had attempted to destroy the Z-fighters once and for all. However when he tried to do so, Good Buu had woken up and rushed to their defense despite being all beat up and exhausted. Now the two pink monsters were exchanging fierce blows just like had done before.

"Don't worry Hercule!" Sai said soothingly to the panicked fighter. "We ARE worried about Kid Buu; Vegeta's talking to the people of Earth is part of our plan to destroy him, so just relax." As he said this they turned back to Vegeta who was still talking to the people of Earth.

"_As I said before,"_ Vegeta said going on with his explanations of the day's events. _"You Earth people have all been restored to life,__unfortunately. __Majin Buu is STILL alive and the Earth is STILL in grave danger!__Therefore__a small group of warriors have taken up the fight on your behalf. However the battle has been extremely difficult and we can't win it by ourselves. That is why I am speaking to you right now, to ask for your help. If all of you would raise your hands up to the sky and offer a portion of your energy we can use it to defeat Majin Buu once and for all! No more being slaughtered like sacrificial lambs!_" Vegeta said proudly._ "Consider this your first SMALL step to becoming a warrior race! So raise your hands up NOW!_"he ordered.

"Alright Kakarott," Vegeta called to Goku. "They're ready, so take your place!"

"Right! It's now or never guys!" Goku said as he flew into the air and raised his arms up above his head to gather energy needed for the spirit bomb.

"Do you think you have enough energy to spare?" Trunks asked Galina as he gently set her down.

"To stop that evil Buu? Of course!" Galina replied happily and raised her hands in the air along with Trunks and Sai.

As they did so a small ball of energy suddenly emerged in the air above Goku's hands, as they watched it slowly began to grow. "Alright!" Goku said happily. "Here it is! It's working!"

"Yes…" Sai said slowly. "But I've got the impression that the people of Earth aren't going to listen to a complete stranger like Vegeta. I mean look at that spirit bomb, it's hardly big enough to do any damage."

"Yeah," Galina replied thoughtfully. "You're right, if that spirit bomb is collecting energy from the entire planet Earth it should be a lot bigger than that!"

"Vegeta you have to keep trying to convince the people of Earth!" Goku yelled. "This spirit bomb is the only chance we have left!"

"Yeah Vegeta," Galina said to the proud saiyan prince. "While you're at it, try being a little nicer. I mean stuff like this doesn't happen to Earth people every day you know."

"Alright!" Vegeta replied impatiently. "_People of the Earth!" _he yelled urgently to everyone on Earth_. "RAISE YOUR HANDS UP RIGHT NOW OR YOU'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!!!_"

"Oh boy," Trunks said sarcastically rolling his eyes. "That's not what I call being nice father!"

"_Please!_" Vegeta begged the people of Earth in a more calm but urgent manner. "_We're doing the best we can, but we need YOUR help to stop Majin Buu! Don't let him WIN!!!_" Vegeta's calm manner had ended abruptly as he saw that Kid Buu was once again gaining the upper hand against Good Buu.

"Oh no!" Sai yelled in concern. "Poor Buu doesn't have any energy left to fight! If he keeps on going he'll die!"

"What?!" Hercule exclaimed in horror. "Buu can't die!" he yelled picking up a rock. "He's my best friend!" Hercule threw the rock at the unsuspecting Kid Buu and by an astonishing coincidence the rock hit Kid Buu right in the back of the head!

"Wow," Hercule said slowly surprised by his own success. "I actually hit him!"

Enraged by this unsuspected attack, Kid Buu turned around glaring angrily at everyone trying to find WHO threw the rock at him. Then he saw Goku with the spirit bomb.

"Oh that's just marvelous!" Vegeta spat in disgust.

"The spirit bomb isn't ready yet!" Goku yelled in despair. "I need more time!"

"Kakarott!" Vegeta said suddenly. "I'm going to buy some more time; maybe YOU can talk some SENSE into those Earthlings!" With that said the saiyan prince charged at Kid Buu attacking him like crazy trying his best efforts to stall him, but unfortunately his skills were no match for Kid Buu.

"Father!" Trunks cried out in concern.

"Vegeta no!" Galina yelled equally concerned and turned to Goku. "He can't last much longer daddy, hurry!"

"_Fellow__Earthlings PLEASE listen to me!" _Goku said in his most urgent and desperate voice._ "Raise your hands up! I beg of you! There's no time left! This is our LAST chance to beat Majin Buu!_"

Suddenly the spirit bomb grew larger thanks to the energy of few past friends Goku knew as a child. "That's it!?" Goku cried in disbelief. "That's all we've gained after all that begging? It's still not enough!"

"Vegeta's gonna be a goner if we don't do something fast!" Sai called to Goku.

"_Please!" _Goku yelled to the Earth._ "Don't any of you people care if you live or die?! HURRY!!!_"

But it was obvious to everyone that aside from their family and friends, no one else on Earth seemed to care about what was happening. Seeing that everyone was ignoring Goku and Vegeta's pleas Hercule became irritated, he could actually hear everyone on Earth ignoring their every word. It was time to do something about this! "_What's wrong with you ingrates!?" _he suddenly yelled to the people of Earth._ "Can't you people lend us a hand?! How many times have I saved you people in the past!?_"

Suddenly Goku could hear the people of Earth talking about what Hercule said. "That's it!" he said in delight. "Hercule talk to the people of Earth! They'll listen to you rather than me!"

"Right!" Hercule nodded and went on talking to his loyal fans "_Yeah__that's right everyone,"_ he said grandly._ "It's me Hercule, your great champion! Now lend me some of that energy so that I can stop Majin Buu!_"

Hearing this, the people of Earth obediently responded to their great "hero" and gave up their energy. This caused the spirit bomb to grow larger and larger; soon it was large enough that not even Kid Buu could possibly stop it.

"Well I guess this is the end of the road Buu," Goku said quietly as he got himself ready. "Maybe you'll come back as….as a better person someday….I hope."

With the remaining energy he had Goku transformed into a super saiyan and threw the spirit bomb at Kid Buu. Kid Buu desperately tried to hold off the blast with the most powerful energy blast he could muster and to everyone's horror they saw it was working!

"My Kami!" Trunks exclaimed in awe. "He's actually HOLDING BACK the spirit bomb! But how?!"

"Who cares?" Galina replied. "One of us has to weaken him so the bomb can get him."

"Alright then," Trunks said determinedly. "I'll do it."

"No," Sai said suddenly. "I will."

"What?!" Galina cried in horror. "But Sai…!"

"Come on Galina," Sai said reasonably. "I don't want to see you and Trunks unhappy without each other again. So let someone else take responsibility for a change…Kami knows it's about time I did," he added with a sad sigh.

Galina and Trunks looked at Sai and saw that his eyes were sad but determined. He gave a smile and kissed Galina gently on the cheek. "Give that to Pan for me," he whispered to her then he quickly flew up behind Kid Buu, grabbed him, and began draining energy.

Kid Buu gave a cry of horror as he suddenly realized what Sai was up to and tried desperately to get rid of him, but the android held on to the pink monster with a grip like steel.

"SAI!" Goku yelled to his adopted son in horror. "What are you DOING?! Get out of there now!" he ordered.

"I'm sorry Goku," Sai called back as Kid Buu's attack faded and the spirit bomb came closer. "But this is the only way I can make up for all the wrong's that I've done to all of you as Android 21 and as Sable!" He then looked over at his best friend and winked. "Goodbye Galina…." he said to her just as the spirit bomb engulfed him and Kid Buu destroying them both completely.

"SAI NO!!!" Galina screamed in despair as tears streamed from her eyes.

Goku collapsed to the ground as everything went suddenly silent. "It's over," he said wearily. "We won."

"No! Not Sai!" Galina sobbed as she hugged Trunks. "He was my best friend Trunks! He can't be gone!"

'_Don't be sad Galina,' _Dende said gently to the grieving demi saiyan._ 'We still have one more wish left you know. We can still wish Sai back for you._"

"Well then do it already!" Trunks ordered the young Namek.

'_Ok ok!' _Dende said with a hasty smile._ 'You don't have to yell!"_ With that said the young Namek politely asking Porunga, the Namekian dragon to bring Sai back to life. As soon as he finished his wish Sai reappeared on the Kai's planet looking very dazed and confused.

"What the heck happened?" Sai asked his now delighted and relived family.

"Sai, you're back!" Galina cried in happy delight. She ran up to him and gave him a huge bear hug, then when she'd finished she then pulled away and hit him in the arm. "Sai don't you EVER scare me like that AGAIN!" she ordered sternly.

"Well why not?" Sai asked rubbing his sore arm. "I'm entitled to be a hero every now and again aren't I? I mean where's it written that saiyans always have to save the day?"

Galina smiled and gave Sai a friendly kiss on the cheek, just as Dende and the two Kai's came back.

"You all did it!" Supreme Kai said in happy relief. "Majin Buu's reign of terror is over forever!"

"And we owe it all to everyone on Earth," Goku said proudly. "They helped us to win."

Dende, who was just finishing healing his injured friends, saw Good Buu lying on the on the ground with a worried Hercule by his side.

"Buu Are you ok!?" Hercule asked the unconscious pink creature.

"What?!" Vegeta exclaimed in disbelief. "He's still alive?! I'll take care of that!" he charged up an energy blast and aimed it at Buu's body.

"No please don't kill him!" Hercule begged pleadingly. "He's a good guy! He protected your kids! He's not all bad!"

"Well what happens if he gets angry again and produces another killing machine?!" Vegeta asked obviously NOT convinced by Hercule's argument "What happens then?! YOU might be willing to take that gamble but I'm NOT!"

"I'll take full responsibility for Buu," Hercule said soothingly. "I'll make sure that he doesn't get angry anymore! Please don't kill him!" he begged. "He's my best friend!"

"You know he's not all that bad Vegeta," Goku said thoughtfully. "I mean without THIS Buu we'd probably all be history by now, he gave us the time we needed."

"Oh…fine!" Vegeta growled powering down his blast. "Have it your way then!"

"But dad," Galina pointed out. "Everyone on Earth will remember Buu and all the terrible harm he's done."

"That's easily taken care of," Goku replied confidently. "We simply use the dragon balls to wish everyone's memory clean of Buu, that way nobody knows who he really is."

"That's a great idea," Trunks said in agreement.

"Oh yes it's a fantastic idea if you don't have a brain!" Vegeta growled still unpleased that they were letting Buu live.

"Well," Sai said rubbing his hands together. "If you all don't mind I'd like to get back to my family now."

"Good idea," Goku said in happy agreement. "Let's go home!"

"Hold it right there!" Elder Kai suddenly snapped.

"Is something wrong ancestor?" Supreme Kai asked Elder Kai as he and the others turned to face him.

"Yes," Elder Kai said sternly. "You people aren't going ANYWHERE until I get that kiss I was promised!"

"Darn it!" Trunks muttered to himself. "I was REALLY hoping he forgot about that!"

"Aww daddy," Galina pouted looking at her father. "Do I have to?!"

"Sorry sweetheart," Goku said rubbing the back of his head. "I'm afraid you do..."

"Fine," Galina sighed as she walked over to Elder Kai. "Let's get this over with."

"Great!" Elder Kai said happily tapping his cheek. "Just plant one right here please!"

Galina rolled her eyes and gave Elder Kai a tiny peck on the cheek which caused the Old Kai to blush crimson. "WOW!" he cried in delight before falling over. "What a girl!"

"And he's MY ancestor!" Supreme Kai said sadly as he looked on with embarrassment.

"Can we go home now?" Galina asked everyone.

"Sure," Sai answered happily. "After all we've gotta plan your wedding to Trunks!"

Hearing this Old Kai quickly sat back up. "Hey can I come too?" he asked hopefully.

"NO!" Everyone yelled back.

------------------------

When the heros arrived back at the lookout, they were finally reunited with their family and friends.

"Mom…" Galina gasped as Chi-Chi hugged her. "I can't breathe…your hugging me too tight!"

"I'm sorry sweet heart," Chi-Chi said as she released her. "I just missed you!" she then hugged her husband. "You're alive Goku! We're finally a family again!"

"That's right," Goku replied with a smile.

Pan meanwhile was on the ground happily hugging Sai, she had knocked her husband over the minute he had reappeared on the lookout.

"Sai I was SO worried!" Pan said as she kept hugging him.

"Hey I wasn't gone that long was I?" Sai teasingly asked her.

"We're just glad to have you back dad!" Shooter said proudly.

"We sure are!" Sal said in agreement. "However I still have my Trunkies to protect me!" she added with a giggle.

"Dad!" Chibi Trunks said happily to Vegeta. "Your back!"

"Yes son I am," Vegeta said proudly to his boy.

"I knew he would be," Bulma said with a knowing smile.

Everyone stopped getting reacquainted when they saw Buu finally wake up.

"Hey I thought you guys defeated him!" Chibi Trunks said to his father ready to defend himself.

"Whoa, easy there Trunks!" Goku said to the young saiyan "He's on our side now!"

"That's right!" Buu nodded in agreement. "Buu be good now and won't hurt anyone anymore."

"Now that Buu's evil side is gone," Galina said smiling up at Trunks and happily hugged his arm. "We can finally get married."

"Uh…does this mean that we have to go shopping?" Goku asked nervously.

"OF COURSE we have to go shopping Goku!" Chi-Chi said firmly her husband. "It's for our daughter's wedding and that means YOU'VE got to help by coming with us!"

"Awwww," Goku groaned miserably. "But I hate shopping!"

Hearing this Chi-Chi looked at her husband angrily.

"Uh-Oh," Goten said warningly. "You'd better run dad!"

"I'm way ahead of you son!" Goku yelled as he started running for dear life.

"Son Goku you get back here right now!" Chi-Chi yelled furiously as she chased her husband all around the lookout.

"Uh… are they going to do that all the time?" Trunks nervously asked Galina.

"Nope," Galina said shaking her head and smiling. "This is just their little way of saying welcome to the family."

**Authors's Notes**: Well that's it the Majin Buu saga is finally over! But that doesn't mean this story is! What new encounters will our heros face next? You'll just have to find out! In the meantime keep reading and reviewing!


	22. The Legendary Hero

**Chapter 21****: The Legendary Hero**

Several months had passed on Earth since it had suffered from the terrible onslaught terror created by Babidi and Majin Buu, now things were slowly getting back to normal at last. On the day that Kid Buu had been defeated; Goku had recollected the dragon balls and wished for Shenron to erase the Earthling's memories of Majin Buu. He did this so that good Buu's presence wouldn't terrify everyone where ever he went, because the last thing the friendly pink creature wanted was to terrify people. Thanks to Goku's kindness Buu now lived with Hercule enjoying a happy carefree life as his fighting 'partner' under the name of 'Mr Buu'. Videl had joined Gohan as his new crime fighting partner, she was now known to the public and low life criminals as Saiyagirl. She even had her own costume very similar to Gohan's which had been kindly supplied by Bulma, and Videl couldn't thank her enough. As for the rest of the Z-fighters, they were busy preparing everything for Galina's and Trunks' upcoming wedding. Much to the men's displeasure that meant shopping for numerous amounts of hours for clothes on end! However most of the main wedding preparations were already done. As she promised Galina had made young Marron the flower girl and Goten was going to be the ring bearer. As for Trunks he had decided to have TWO best men for his wedding, mainly Gohan and Sai. He chose those two because Gohan had taught him everything he knew about fighting and Sai because he was Galina's best friend.

It was high noon in West City. The streets were filled with busy cars coming and going like busy ants, people were out and about enjoying the bright sunny day with nothing unusual to disrupt them. In the middle of all these people a familiar couple was walking slowly up the street.

"Galina," Trunks wearily asked his fiancé as she walked ahead of him while he lagged behind her carrying fifty shopping bags in his arms. "Can we go home now? I'm bored out of my MIND and at this rate I doubt I'll have any energy left for our honey moon."

"You may remember Trunks," Galina said thoughtfully turning around to face her future husband. "I DID offer to help you carry those shopping bags. But being the sweet, caring, gentleman that you are, you said not to worry and that YOU'D carry them for me," she paused to kiss him on the cheek. "Besides I doubt you'll be exhausted on our honeymoon, especially after seeing the little surprise I have for you," she added with a sly wink.

"Oh really?" Trunks said with a curious smirk. "Well…I guess you DO owe me something."

"Yes and I intend on repaying you," Galina answered happily and slowly kissed her future husband.

Trunks smiled and despite having his hands full, kissed Galina back. However this happy moment was instantly halted as a speeding yellow car rushed recklessly by them followed by a police car with sirens and lights blazing like mad. As they watched the yellow car quickly sped around the corner at a breakneck speed, the police car tried to follow but as it turned it spun out of control and crashed into a nearby fire hydrant.

"Uh-oh looks like trouble," Galina said worriedly.

"Don't worry Galina," Trunks said reassuringly. "Where there's trouble, Saiyaman and Saiyagirl aren't far behind."

-----------------------------

"Well that's taken care of our pursuers," the first robber said cheerfully looking over his shoulder at the wrecked police car.

"Yeah," said the second robber as he drove on. "We got rid of those coppers easy!"

However as the two criminals continued to drive down the road, the Great Saiyaman suddenly appeared right in front of them and brought the car to an immediate stop by putting his foot on the car's front.

"Hey!" The first robber yelled in angry disbelief and fired several shots at the crime fighter with his pistol.

Unfortunately for the robber, the Great Saiyaman easily caught all the bullets in the palm of his hand! "My turn," Gohan said calmly and tilted the car over with his foot causing the robbers to fall out of their car and onto the street with a painful thud. As they did so, Videl suddenly turned up in her Saiyagirl outfit. It had a pink and white helmet with a gold heart in the middle complete with a dark blue visor similar to Gohan's. She wore green and blue armor with a gold belt and a pink cape to match with white boots and gloves.

"You know," she said thoughtfully to the robbers as they picked themselves up. "You boys should really learn to wear seatbelts."

"You're going DOWN little girl!" the second robber yelled furiously and lunged at Videl with a knife.

Videl gracefully dodged this attack and knocked out her opponent with ease and quickly overpowered the first robber.

"Who the heck are you guys?!" the first robber asked in wonder.

"I am the Great Saiyaman," Gohan said proudly as he and Videl posed as if they were in a water ballet.

"And I'm Saiyagirl at your service!" Videl said with a bow.

"We are bold and fearless!" Gohan said as he continued to pose with Videl.

"And gorgeous!" Videl added.

"We are the supreme crime fighting team!" Gohan and Videl both said in unison finishing their heroic speech.

"Uh….." the first robber said slowly. "Isn't that's kinda long?"

"There, you see Gohan?" Videl said to her crime fighting partner. "The speech IS too long, even the low lives admit it."

"Well," Gohan said sheepishly rubbing the back of his head. "I guess it DOES need little more work."

"Hey there Gohan!" Galina called out to her brother as the police took the two robbers away.

"Oh hi Galina," Gohan said greeted his sister.

"Oh been shopping again I see?" Videl said thoughtfully to the female demi-saiyan as she saw all the shopping bags in Trunks' arms.

"You don't know the half of it," Trunks said wearily. "When it comes to shopping Galina's worse than my mom AND Chi-Chi combined!"

"Yup," Gohan smiled. "That's my sister! No one can beat her when it comes to shopping."

"Here you go Gohan," Galina said taking a few of the heavier shopping bags from Trunks and placing them in her brother's arms. "YOU can help Trunks carry all this stuff home."

"WHAT?!" Gohan cried in astonishment. "Me?! But Videl and I have to get to school!" he protested.

"Oh c'mon Gohan," Videl said slyly enjoying Gohan's predicament. "You ARE the best man so you're going to have to do your share for the wedding!"

"But…but…but SAI'S the best man too why can't he help you?" Gohan asked desperately trying to get out of carrying heavy shopping bags.

"Mainly because Pan took him, Sal and Shooter to do their OWN shopping," Galina replied smugly. "That's why not him. Now c'mon 'hero' let's get this stuff home."

"Oh…alright fine…" Gohan groaned wearily causing Videl and Trunks to laugh.

As they made their way up the street, neither Gohan, Galina, Trunks or Videl noticed a small strange old man watching their every movement from a top of a nearby skyscraper.

"Yes," he said quietly to himself. "They'll do nicely. Now to get their attention!" With that said he quickly vanished into thin air.

-----------------------------------------

A few minutes later Gohan, Galina, Trunks and Videl were flying thought the city on their way home. The reason they were now flying was that Gohan had flatly refused to walk another step with the heavy bags he was carrying. After a few minutes of discussion Galina said they could fly home, provided that he and Trunks were VERY careful with the bags while in flight. They were now on the outskirts of the city and passing by a large skyscraper, when they suddenly saw a small strange old man on the top of the building getting ready to jump. The old man had pink skin with cat like whiskers, long white hair which was covered with a rectangular shaped hat. He was wearing a purpled armor shirt and pants with small brown shoes and a long cape.

"Hey that old man looks like he's going to jump!" Galina said to the others in concern.

"We better try talking him out of it," Trunks said equally concerned and they all flew over towards the skyscraper.

"WORDS!" the old man wailed miserably as the four of them approached him. "All you have to say to me is just WORDS! As if you any of really cared!" Looking down the old man saw he had drawn a small crowd of curious onlookers wondering if he was going to jump or not. "None of you people know what it's like to live in DESPAIR!" he yelled down to them. "Just one step and it will all be OVER!"

"Yeah, all over us!" one of the spectators called back nervously.

"Well my mind is made up," the old man yelled back. "I'm going to jump!"

"No problem," Gohan said as he and the others finally reached the old man. "But before you do, why don't you just take my hand first ok?"

"GET BACK!" the old man screamed threateningly getting ready to jump. "I WANT to DIE!"

"Then what are you waiting for?" Videl asked casually.

"Videl!" Galina exclaimed in horror. "What are you doing!? You actually WANT him to jump!?"

"Relax Galina," Videl said soothingly to the female demi saiyan. "If our friend here says he's was going to jump he would've done it already. I'll bet he's too afraid to actually do it."

"You're all fools!" the old man roared. "Just watch this!" And with that he actually JUMPED off the roof!

"Oh no!" Gohan yelled in horror. "Nice going Videl!"

"Well how was I supposed to know he was really going to jump!?" Videl protested frantically. "I thought he would back down!"

"SOMEONE HELP ME!" yelled the old man shutting his eyes as he continued to fall to his death.

Trunks quickly flew down and caught the old man in his arms just seconds before he hit the ground.

"You can open your eyes now," Galina said to the old man.

"WHAT WERE YOU FOUR ALL WAITING FOR?!" The old man spat angrily as he opened his eyes and saw just how close he had come to dying. "I could've been killed by that fall!"

"Well the least you could do is thank us for saving your life!" Videl suggested politely but firmly.

"Yes I am very grateful," the old man said calming down as he realized that Videl was right. "My name is Hoi. I came here to seek help, to see if anyone can help me free a great hero."

"A hero?" Trunks asked curiously as he set Hoi down in a nearby park. "Why is he so great?"

"Yeah," Gohan asked equally curious. "What did he do that was so important?"

"You mean none of you have heard of Tapion the Brave?" Hoi asked them in genuine astonishment.

The demi saiyans and Videl just shook their heads.

"Tapion was only the hero who single handedly saved the planet Konos of the south galaxy over a thousand years ago!" Hoi explained grandly. "Just what do they teach you kids in school anyway?" he asked them clearly confused that they have never heard of his hero Tapion before.

"Speaking of school Gohan," Videl said glancing at her watch. "We have to get there fast! We're already late as it is."

Gohan however wasn't interested in school at the moment, he wanted to know more about Hoi's 'hero'. "Say Hoi, do you think we can meet this hero?" he asked him excitedly.

"Of course you can." Hoi replied.

"Well?" Trunks asked impatiently "Where is he?"

"He's right in here," Hoi replied pulling out a strange looking music box from a pocket in his jacket. "Unfortunately…he's been confined to this mysterious music box."

"But didn't you just say that he was a hero?" Galina asked in puzzlement. "Why would he be confined?"

"That is a conundrum that beckons to be solved," Hoi replied mysteriously.

"Gohan let's go!" Videl said urgently pulling Gohan's arm. "We have to get to school!"

"In a second Videl," Gohan replied gently pulling his arm away from her grip. He then looked back at Hoi. "You know more don't you old man? Tell us!"

"As you wish," Hoi said with a shrug. "Planet Konos was spared thanks to Tapion's bravery, but now the same crisis threatens Earth!"

"WHAT CRISIS!?" Gohan, Videl, Galina, and Trunks exclaimed together.

"The evil will ravage Earth, then the universe consuming all!" Hoi said gravely to them. "There's nothing you can do to stop it! Only Tapion can save you now! That's why I came! That's why I've kept searching for the past 30 years for this music box!"

"So then why don't you just stop talking and open it up?" Videl asked Hoi, getting irritated at being delayed by him.

"Huh! Don't you think I've tried!?" Hoi replied equally irritated.

"What, you mean you have that music box but you can't open it?" Gohan asked in confusion.

"That honor belongs to all of you," Hoi said grandly handing Gohan the music box.

"Us?" Gohan said in confusion as he took the music box into his hands.

"Try spinning the handle," Hoi suggested. "IF you're able to turn it, then Tapion will be released."

"Well Gohan," Galina said slapping her brother on the back. "Let's see if you can open that music box."

"Right," Gohan said determinedly. But no matter how hard he tried the handle on the music box didn't even budge an inch! "I can't move it, it's stuck!" he cried out in frustration.

"Well let's see if I can do it," Trunks said taking the music box from Gohan. The demi saiyan tried and tried with all his strength, but the handle still didn't move.

"Let me show you how it's done boys!" Galina said taking the music box from Trunks. She put her best effort into it but not even she was able to turn the handle. "What kind of music box is this?" she asked after several unsuccessful tries.

"It must be jammed or something," Gohan said thoughtfully as he watched his sister give up.

"Give it here," Videl said taking the music box off Galina. After carefully examining the music box for a minute or two she gave up. "Sorry Hoi you're out of luck," she said carelessly tossing the music box away. Hoi quickly made a dive and grabbed the music box before it hit the ground.

"Well we tried," Videl said to Gohan as she took to the air. "Now let's get these shopping bags of Galina's back to your house Gohan and get to school."

"Wait a second Videl!" Gohan protested. "What we need is…."

"Shenron!" Hoi said suddenly.

Everyone turned around and looked at Hoi in amazement.

"Summon the eternal dragon," Hoi said to them.

"The…dragon?" Galina said slowly.

"Ask him to use his mighty powers to free Tapion!" Hoi said getting on his knees. "Please, I beg you!"

"So that's what this was all about!" Trunks said accusingly. "You used us so we could summon Shenron for you!"

"I didn't mean to deceive any of you!" Hoi protested. "But I knew you were my only link to Shenron, so please" he begged. "Introduce me….to him."

"We were conned!" Videl said angrily to the others.

"That may be true Videl," Galina said thoughtfully. "But if what Hoi said about a crisis coming to Earth is true, than this hero of his might be able to help us."

"Let's take this music box to my mom," Trunks said suggestively. "I'm sure she can help."

"Oh thank you!" Hoi said in relief and smirked a secretive smirk, but the four friends had turned their backs on the old man and didn't notice. However as they all departed for Capsule Corp Hoi suddenly noticed the sword of Trunks' back "That sword!" he exclaimed in amazement. "It can't be…!"

"What about my sword?" Trunks asked suspiciously. "It can't be what?"

"That sword belongs to the great hero himself!" Hoi replied excitedly. "So YOU'VE met him!"

"Not exactly…." Trunks replied unsheathing his sword. "My mom found this sword lying in a deserted city in my future world. She never really found out who it belonged to."

"Well Trunks," Galina said happily. "Once we release this hero of Hoi's, I guess you can finally meet its original owner."

---------------------------------

"You don't trust this guy and yet you bring him here anyway," Krillin said to Gohan as he and the others arrived with Hoi at Capsule Corp. They were all in Bulma's lab along with Goku, Goten, Chibi Trunks, and Krillin.

"Good or bad Krillin," Videl replied reasonably. "We have to know what's inside that box."

"Whether you believe me or not is irrelevant at this point," Hoi told them as Bulma used one her many machines to examine the music box. "Evil is at your door step and unless you find a way to release Tapion ALL of mankind will be laid to waste."

"Hmmm…." Bulma said thoughtfully as she typed on her computer. "Nope," she said shaking her head. "All the scans are inconclusive; whatever's inside this box won't be revealed until you open it."

Goku took the music box and tried to turn the handle, but even HE couldn't manage to open it! "It's no use," he said giving up. "This handle just won't budge."

"Well if Goku can't open it," Krillin said with a shrug. "That thing's gonna stay shut."

"Not necessarily Krillin," Goku replied with smirk.

"You have something else in mind?" Hoi asked.

"Yes!" Goku said cheerfully. "We need the seven dragon balls!"

"Uh…Dad," Galina asked doubtfully. "Do you think Shenron has enough power to open that music box?"

"I'm not sure," Goku said slowly. "But there's only one way to find out, so let's go get those dragon balls!"

With that said the Z-fighters left Capsule Corp with the dragon radar in search of the dragon balls. As they flew on they were greeted by Sai, Sal, and Shooter.

"Whoa!" Sai cried as he and his family nearly collided with them. "Where's the fire you guys?" he asked curiously.

"Oh hi Sai!" Galina greeted her best friend in happy excitement. "We're going to find the dragon balls to release this great hero from a music box. Wanna help?"

"Uh…sure why not?" Sai replied with a shrug. "All that shopping we did with Pan was making my head spin."

"Speaking of Pan," Gohan asked. "Where is she?"

"Mom's still shopping," Sal said carelessly. "She said she'd be home soon."

"In the meantime we'll help you guys collect the dragon balls," Shooter said excitedly.

"I never knew I'd find help like THIS on Earth," Hoi said quietly to himself.

"Really?" Goku asked hearing what Hoi said as he held onto him. "Are you saying you're from another planet?"

"No…of course not!" Hoi cried nervously trying to correct himself. "I'm as earthy as they come."

"I'll bet us kids will be able to find all the dragon balls before the adults can," Chibi Trunks said confidently to his friends.

"Oh we definitely will!" Sal said happily hugging his arm. "Especially when you're with us Trunkies!"

Shooter and Goten roared with laughter as Chibi Trunks blushed red at Sal's affection.

"C'mon guys hurry up!" Videl impatiently called out to her friends. "Isn't this exciting?" she asked them as they hurried to join her. "Just imagine if Hoi is right about Tapion," she said happily. "I'll bet he's someone really dreamy and handsome!"

"Well in that case we better hurry and find those dragon balls!" Galina said equally excited. "I wonder if Tapion has a girl friend?" she said thoughtfully to herself as she and Videl sped off to search.

"HEY!" Gohan and Trunks yelled together. "Wait for us!"

--------------------------------

Within a couple of hours the dragon balls were collected and everyone returned to Capsule Corp. The seven dragon balls mystically glowed as they were brought together ready to be used.

"Arise Shenron!" Goku yelled summoning the eternal dragon in all his glory.

"The eternal dragon…" Hoi said in awe as he held onto the music box. "Shenron…."

"I have returned to grant you one wish," Shenron thundered. "Quickly name your desire."

"I only wish for the release of the noble Tapion from his cruel prison," Hoi said grandly.

"It shall be done," Shenron said as his red eyes began to glow. After a few seconds they stopped. "Your wish has been granted," Shenron informed them. "Farewell."

With that said Shenron faded back into the dragon balls and they dispersed returning everything back to normal. However the music box just remained still not producing Hoi's hero at all.

"THAT'S granting our request?" Bulma said in astonishment. "I think Shenron's losing his touch."

Suddenly everyone heard a soft melody playing out of nowhere; they looked down and saw the music box's handle slowly starting to turn.

"That music…." Gohan said softly. "It's coming from the music box."

"It sounds beautiful!" Sal said happily as she listened with stars in her eyes.

"Sounds a little sad to me," Galina said to the young girl.

"He's coming!" Chibi Trunks, Goten, and Shooter cried excitedly.

Hoi moved away from the Z-fighters as they continued looking at the music box listening to the melody in awe. He had a very satisfied look on his face, a very EVIL satisfied look that nobody noticed. The music box continued to play on, suddenly it opened and then shattered as SOMEONE with seemingly pale skin and green eyes emerged. He had red hair styled into a Mohawk and was wearing a blue and brown vest with yellow pants and brown boots with an orange cape. He was also carrying a familiar looking sword behind his back. The music which came from the music box was actually coming from a small ocarina which Hoi's hero was playing.

"Ha! I was right! He IS cute!" Videl said in triumph while looking at Tapion.

"I'll say he is!" Galina said in happy agreement.

"Hey!" Gohan and Future Trunks yelled together obviously feeling left out.

"Aww they're both jealous," Galina said with a light giggle. "How cute!"

Hoi walked over to his great hero lightly laughing to himself obviously glad to see him. Tapion however WASN'T pleased to see Hoi, not one bit. To prove his point he took out his sword and pointed it at Hoi's face.

"Keep back!" Tapion ordered the old man. "Was it YOU who revived me?"

"Oh yes," Hoi replied with a smile. "You know a 'thank you' would be in order, I mean it must be nice to have some leg room again after 1,000 years."

"You old fool!" Tapion yelled clearly not at all happy to be released. "You stupid old fool! Send me back, at once!"

"That's not an option," Hoi said mockingly to his hero. "Besides, you can't go back; the music box has been destroyed."

Tapion just glared at Hoi not uttering a sound.

"Hi there!" Goku said happily walking towards the strange young man. "You must be Tapion! My name's Goku. We had a real hard time getting you out."

Tapion turned to face Goku with his face as black as thunder, then he turned away from the saiyan and addressed the others. "Do you have any idea what you've done?!" he asked the now silent Z-fighters. "Well DO you?!" he roared. "I don't think I can stop him this time!" he went on.

"Stop what?" Goku asked in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

Tapion just shook his head in frustration, walked away from everyone and left the Capsule Corp grounds.

"I think someone forgot to learn manners in hero school," Galina remarked sourly. "I mean he didn't even say 'thank you!'"

"Yeah," Sai said in agreement. "You'd think he'd be happy to be released after all this time."

"I think he's cool!" Chibi Trunks said happily.

"Yeah he's as cute as you are Trunkies!" Sal said happily hugging him. "You'll grow up as handsome as Tapion!"

"I have to agree with you there Sal," Galina said smiling down at Future Trunks.

"Hey, let's go see him!" Sal suggested eagerly.

"I don't know about that sis…" Shooter said doubtfully.

"Hey Tapion! Wait up!" Chibi Trunks yelled and quickly followed the mysterious stranger who Hoi claimed to be a great hero.

"Trunks! Wait for me!" Goten called out and ran off after him followed by Sal, and Shooter.

"You kids come back here right now!" Bulma yelled after them. "We know NOTHING about that man!"

But the four kids were now too far away to hear Bulma's warning.

"Oh those silly kids…" Bulma said shaking her head in disbelief.

"I'll make sure they don't get into trouble," Galina said reassuringly to Bulma and quickly flew off hot the kids trail.

------------------------------------

Meanwhile the four young kids had followed Tapion to an old rusty scrap yard, located not very far away from Capsule Corp.

"Uh…are you sure about this Trunks?" Goten nervously asked his best friend as they all gathered around a dusty old lid that lead into an old warehouse. "I mean this guy Tapion could be dangerous."

"Oh stop whining Goten!" Chibi Trunks said soothingly to his friend. "You sound like my mom! Besides Tapion's a hero, remember? So there's nothing to worry about."

"That's right," Sal said happily clinging on to Chibi Trunks' arm. "No one going to hurt my Trunkies!"

"If you say so sis," Shooter said nervously as he opened up the lid knowing that Tapion was down there inside the warehouse.

"Shouldn't we have knocked first?" Goten asked his friends worriedly.

Chibi Trunks just ignored him poked his head in through the lid. "Knock, knock," he called. "Anyone home?"

As it turned out Tapion WAS in the warehouse, however he WASN'T very pleased to see Chibi Trunks and his friends at all. The angry glare he gave them seem to prove that.

"I told you we shouldn't have bothered him!" Goten said warningly.

Just at that moment Galina landed right behind them. "And just what are you lot up to?" she asked them sternly.

The four kids all jumped at the sound of Galina's voice and quickly turned around to face her.

"N-nothing…." Chibi Trunks quickly answered her.

"Yeah I'll bet it's nothing!" she told them. "You kids shouldn't have run off like that. I know Tapion's a hero but Bulma may be right, he could be dangerous!"

"We're sorry Galina," Sal said sadly to her. "We'll be careful next time we promise."

Galina smiled at the four kids, knowing very well that even if she wasn't around they would come back to see Tapion again. "Well," she said to them walking over to the lid where they had come in. "We better get you guys home, or you'll be in even more trouble. By the way Tapion," she called out to the young hero. "You're more than welcome to come with us, we're having a barbeque tonight and there'll be plenty of food there…..well that is if my dad doesn't it eat it all."

"No thank you," Tapion replied rather rudely.

"Boy, for a hero he sure is impolite," Goten said quietly to his sister.

"You're right about that Goten," Galina said in agreement. She looked back down at Tapion and saw that he had look on his face that indicated he had a lot on his mind. "He may be impolite…or maybe there's something else that's bothering him," she added thoughtfully and then flew off with the kids back to Capsule Corp.

--------------------------------

When Galina and the kids arrived back at Capsule Corp, the barbeque was up and running with a table covered in food and everyone having their fill of it. "Oh boy food!" Galina said happily staring at all the spread.

"There! You see Trunks?" Bulma said to Future Trunks. "I TOLD you Galina would come back as soon as we started to serve up."

"Oh? Were you were worried about me Trunks?" Galina slyly asked the future boy.

"More like jealous," Videl answered with a giggle.

"I was not!" Trunks snapped. "Well….not much anyway," he admitted reluctantly.

"Hey…did you guys see Hoi on your way back?" Goku asked as he ate.

"No…why?" Galina asked her father.

"It's just that Hoi is missing," Gohan said worriedly. "He vanished after Tapion left."

"Maybe someone stepped on him," Oolong suggested carelessly.

Galina meanwhile was continuing to look at her fiancé. "Don't you trust me Trunks?" she asked him suspiciously.

"I trust you with all my heart Galina," Trunks said honestly. "It's just that my instincts say something here stinks. Hoi vanishing for one thing; and now a hero who doesn't seem grateful for his release."

"Tapion isn't bad!" Chibi Trunks said to his future self.

"That's right he's a hero!" Sal said coming to Chibi Trunks' defense.

"Hey there!" Pan said as she suddenly came flying out of nowhere with a whole lot of shopping bags. "I sure hope there's some food left for me!"

"Wow Pan where have you been?" Sai asked his wife. "And what did you do? Buy the entire shopping district?"

"No!" Pan protested. "Well…I would've," she admitted. "I would have been here a lot sooner too but there's this horrible disgusting monster destroying the city!"

"WHAT!?" Everyone exclaimed in amazement.

"Oh yeah," Pan said in confirmation. "There's some sort of monster with NO head arms or upper body, tearing up the eastern side of West City! The police and military can't even stop it they really need help!"

"We better check it out then," Gohan said to Videl.

"You're right Gohan, the city needs us!" Videl replied determinedly and with that said the crime fighting duo activated their Saiyaman gear with a special watch they were wearing on their wrists.

However Chibi Trunks, Goten, Sal, and Shooter weren't really interested by this turn of events. They were too busy sneaking off food from the barbeque for Tapion. "Do you think these are enough?" Chibi Trunks asked his friends.

"It sure looks it," Shooter said thoughtfully.

"I'm sure," Goten said happily. "Tapion can't save the world on an empty stomach."

"Then let's hurry up and give it to him before it gets cold," Sal said to her friends.

"Hold it right there you kids!" Bulma said sternly. She had spotted them under the table and had a good guess what they were up to.

At the sound of Bulma's voice the four kids all bumped their heads on the table and climbed out from under it holding the plate of food.

"You four aren't going anywhere," she scolded. "It's too dark and there's some crazy monster on the loose. I don't want you kids getting hurt."

"That's right," Chi-Chi added. "You've already snuck out once today and we're not about to let it happen again."

"Besides its time for you to get to bed," Pan finished.

"Awwwwww!" the kids groaned in disappointment.

"You guys don't have to worry," Galina said to the pouting kids as she took the plate of food off them. "I'll make sure Tapion gets this for you."

"I'll come with you," Future Trunks said causing Galina to smile at his protectiveness.

"So Trunks," Gohan said jokingly. "Going with Galina to make sure Tapion doesn't make a move on her, huh?"

"YES!" Trunks shouted. "I mean no!" he said quickly correcting himself as he realized his mistake.

Galina couldn't help but giggle at the now embarrassed look on Trunks' face.

"Anyway," the future boy went on trying to ignore his embarrassment. "I want to know what Tapion's REAL story is. It seems to me like he's hiding something."

"No he's not!" Chibi Trunks said coming to Tapion's defense again. "He's just...cranky because he's in a new place, that's all!"

"Okay Trunks," Sai said reassuringly to the young saiyan. "You just believe what you want.

"It's true!" Chibi Trunks cried. "How come you guys don't believe me?" he pouted.

"Daddy!" Sal said to her father. "You're hurting Trunkies feelings!" she quickly gave Trunks a hug to feel better.

"I'm sorry honey," Sai said apologetically to his daughter. "But you have to admit Tapion does seem to be a rather unusual hero. I mean ever since he's emerged he's acted like releasing him will be the end of the world."

"Well, we'll find some answers as soon as we get this food to Tapion," Galina said determinedly and turned to Gohan. "Gohan as soon as we're done we'll join you and Videl to help you stop the monster that's terrorizing the city! I've gotta feeling you're going to need it."

"Ok," Gohan said flying off with Videl. "See you soon!"

"Let's go Trunks," Galina said to her future husband and they both flew off in the direction of the scrap yard side by side.

---------------------

When Galina and Trunks arrived at the scrap yard, they found Tapion in the old warehouse where they had left him. "Hi there Tapion," Galina said cheerfully to the brooding young man. "We brought you some food."

Tapion spun around to glare at Galina, but when he saw that Trunks was with her he relaxed his guard.

"Well it's nice to see you lower your guard for once," Galina said with a little smile as she placed the plate of food on a nearby crate. "The kids thought you might be hungry."

"Thanks..." Tapion replied gently. "But I have too much on my mind to eat right now."

"Oh I see," Galina said slowly. "Well…we'll just leave it here and leave you alone," so saying she turned around to Trunks and took his hand. "Let's go," she said quietly to him.

"Are you sure?" Trunks asked.

Galina looked back at Tapion and saw how troubled he looked. There was a possibility that if they started asking him question now, he would probably get annoyed. "Yeah I'm sure…" she said quietly. With that said the two of them left the warehouse and leaving the unhappy hero alone with his thoughts.

--------------------------------

As the happy couple flew back towards Capsule Corp, they suddenly noticed a nearby city had been completely destroyed. Flames and smoke were burning in every direction and tall skyscrapers had crumbled to the ground.

"My Kami!" Galina cried in shock. "What in the world did this?!"

"Must've been that monster that tore up the eastern district West City Pan told us about," Trunks replied wearily.

Just then the two demi saiyans noticed Gohan and Videl checking out all the destruction. "Guys what's going on!?" Galina asked the crime fighters as they landed next to them.

"I wish I knew," Gohan answered in bewilderment. "This THING just turned up and started tearing up the city!"

Following Gohan's pointing finger Galina and Trunks saw the monster that had torn up the city. As Pan had said the creature had no head, arms OR upper body. It just had two giant legs and a very long tail covered in skin that was a brownish black color, like armor.

"We've got to stop it!" Galina said defiantly.

"We've been trying too," Videl told her. "But the horrible thing isn't even injured!"

"Oh yeah?" Galina said as she flew into the air. "We'll see about that!" With that said as she powered up a powerful kamehameha blast.

"Wait till it attacks sis!" Gohan called out to her. "It's vulnerable the moment it attacks."

"Got it!" Galina called back as the monster's legs lunged forward to attack her. Galina quickly dodged the giant creature's attack and fired her kamehameha blast right at it. Smoke and dust filled the air as the attack collided with the monster which caused it to fall to the ground.

"You did it!" Trunks said joyfully to Galina.

"Yes! We won!" Videl said just as happily.

"This isn't over yet," Gohan said with a serious look in his eyes much like Goku.

"What are you talking about Gohan?" Galina asked her brother clearly confused at what he meant.

Before Gohan could answer they all heard a familiar tune from an ocarina being played from somewhere. "Where's that melody coming from?" Videl asked the other's in confusion. As she asked that, the music continued to play and the monster that had been attacking the city suddenly vanished leaving behind a giant hole in the ground.

"The monster disappeared!" Trunks exclaimed in astonishment.

"But how?" Gohan asked in wonder.

"Tapion did it!" Galina cried answering Gohan's question as she saw the so called hero standing in the middle of the crater. The three demi saiyans and Videl watched in quite awe as Tapion finished playing his ocarina and walked quickly but calmly out of the hole, ignoring them completely.

"Hey guys look up there!" Trunks said suddenly pointing his finger at one of the sky scrapers that was still standing.

"It's Hoi!" Videl cried as the strange man left as quickly as Tapion did. "What was he doing here?"

"I don't know," Gohan mused. "But we've accomplished one thing; we now know who the bad guys are."

"Well I say we talk to Tapion and get some answers," Trunks said determinedly.

"Can't it wait till morning?" Videl asked wearily. "I'm exhausted."

"Yeah we should wait until morning," Galina said agreeing with Videl. "If we go to Tapion NOW, he may get suspicious and then we'll never find out anything."

"You've gotta point there sis," Gohan said thoughtfully. "Let's go home then," with that said the three demi saiyans and Videl headed home.

---------------------

The next morning Galina left her house early and headed towards the scrap yard knowing very well that Tapion would still be there. Along the way she was greeted by Chibi Trunks who had prepared a breakfast for the so called legendary hero.

"Do you think that Tapion will have an appetite today?" he asked Galina eagerly.

"I sure hope so…" Galina answered the young saiyan.

However once the two demi-saiyans arrived at the scrap yard, they found to their horror that it had been completely destroyed! "My Kami!" Galina exclaimed as she looked around the wreckage. "What the HFIL happened here?!"

"Do you think Tapion's ok?!" Chibi Trunks asked her slightly distressed.

But before Galina could answer him, the young boy ran off inside the ruined scrap yard to see if Tapion was alright.

"Trunks wait!" Galina yelled after him and followed the young demi saiyan inside.

However their worries about Tapion were unwarranted he was quite alright, he was standing in the ruined remains of the warehouse. He looked a little bit beaten up but that was all.

"Tapion you're ok!" Chibi Trunks said in happy relief as Galina joined him. "That's great!"

At the sound of Chibi Trunks' voice Tapion turned and glared at his two visitors.

But despite the fact that Tapion was glaring at him, Chibi Trunks just nervously laughed. "Here," he said putting down the plate of food he prepared next to Tapion's untouched dinner. "I brought you some breakfast."

"Thanks," Tapion replied evasively. "However I'm not in the mood for eating right now."

"You also said that last night," Galina told him.

"You seem troubled," Chibi Trunks said seeing the dark look on Tapion's face. "Is something bothering you?" he asked in concern. "Do you want to talk about it?" he suggested. "It might help you."

"There's nothing to talk about!" Tapion snapped to them. "You two shouldn't even be near me!"

"Sorry," Chibi Trunks said slightly disappointed and hurt by Tapion's tone. "We didn't mean to be a burden on you."

"C'mon Trunks lets go," Galina said looking suspiciously at Tapion. "It's obvious Tapion wants to be alone."

As the two demi saiyans turned to leave an energy blast was suddenly fired knocking Tapion's ocarina out of his hands.

"What was that?!" Galina exclaimed as she quickly turned around.

"It was ME!" a familiar voice called out.

Galina, Chibi Trunks, and Tapion turned to see Hoi standing in front of them smiling evilly.

"Hoi?!" Galina cried in astonishment. "What are you doing here?!"

"Making sure this FOOL," he answered spitting his last word directly at Tapion. "Doesn't spoil my well laid plan, that's what I'm doing!" He started running towards Tapion's ocarina at an immense speed. "Now to destroy that wretched flute!"

However before Hoi could grab the ocarina, Chibi Trunks quickly snatched it away from him. Hoi tried to grab the flute back, but Chibi Trunks managed to dodge the old man's movements with ease. While they kept running around Chibi Trunks accidentally caused a fire lamp, which Tapion had found in tact and lit to give him light and warmth, to overturn and explode into a small fireball on the floor. Within minutes of that happening the fire had quickly spread throughout the entire scrap yard turning the whole place into a giant inferno.

"Trunks over here!" Tapion called out to the young demi-saiyan.

"Right!" Chibi Trunks called back and prepared to throw the ocarina back to its owner.

"Wait!" Hoi cried suddenly. "Hear me out! Tapion is NOT a hero! In fact it was HE who destroyed the city!"

"WHAT!?" Galina exclaimed looking at Tapion in shocked disbelief.

"No!" Tapion protested violently to her. "That's not true! HOI'S the one who's lying!"

"Trunks," Hoi said to the young boy in his most persuasive voice. "Once you hand Tapion that flute he'll not only destroy your planet, but the entire universe as well! Give it here and I can save you both."

"He won't!" Tapion told the two demi saiyans. "He's lying to you! He's evil!"

Chibi Trunks looked back and forth between Hoi and Tapion in great confusion, then he turned to Galina. "What should I do Galina?" He asked her in great distress.

"You're a bright kid Trunks," Galina said with a confident smile. "This is your decision to make and I know you'll make the right one."

Chibi Trunks looked at Hoi and got ready to hand over the ocarina to him.

"That's it!" Hoi said eagerly. "Give me the flute, I will protect you."

Suddenly Chibi Trunks tossed the ocarina to Tapion instead. "Here Tapion, catch!"

"Nice work Trunks!" Tapion replied as he neatly caught the ocarina in his hands.

Chibi Trunks just smiled, proud that he had made the right decision.

"This isn't over yet!" Hoi yelled glaring angrily at Tapion before he turned and flew off.

Galina breathed a sigh of relief as she realized that the current danger was over for the time being. Then she looked around the scrap yard and saw that the fire, which was now burning down to nothing, had nearly destroyed everything in it. "What a mess," she said sadly and then looked at Tapion. "Well you can't stay here now," she said to him firmly.

"You can stay with us at Capsule Corp!" Chibi Trunks cried happily. "There's plenty of room! C'mon please?!" he begged desperately.

"Don't you people listen?" Tapion yelled back at them almost tearing his hair out with frustration. "You SHOULDN'T be NEAR me!"

"But," Chibi Trunks pointed out. "You don't have a place to stay anymore."

"If you think Trunks is going to back down he's not," Galina told Tapion with a laugh.

"Come to Capsule Corp," Chibi Trunks asked Tapion again giving him an innocent look as he did so. "Please?"

"Aww!" Galina giggled happily. "Now how can anyone resist that?"

"Oh…" Tapion said rolling his eyes. "ALRIGHT!" he said in reluctant agreement.

"Yeah!" Chibi Trunks cheered happily. "Alright!"

Galina couldn't help but smile seeing Chibi Trunks and Tapion together, it was like the boy had suddenly gained a big brother.

----------------------------------

Once Tapion returned to Capsule Corp with Galina and Chibi Trunks, the young saiyan happily started playing with his toys and showing them off to Tapion. He was quickly joined by Goten, Sal and Shooter who also wanted to play and show their stuff to the young man. After a few hours of talking and playing around it seemed to everyone that the lonely hero had gotten quite attached to these happy young kids. While they all played on, the adults were all in the kitchen continuing Galina and Trunks' wedding preparations.

"This dress is PERFECT!" Chi-Chi exclaimed happily as she was looked through a wedding magazine.

"Let me see mom," Galina said taking the magazine off Chi-Chi so she could look at the dress herself. When she finally got a good look at the dress, Galina could see why her mother had called it 'perfect.' The dress itself was a no shoulders dress; with pink embroider design along the neck line. The arms were in the shape of small roses and it also had small white gloves. Completing the outfit was a veil which looked as light as a feather, with pink roses designed into it.

"Mom you're right!" Galina squealed happily. "That dress IS perfect!"

"Trunks will love it!" Bulma said looking at the dress over her shoulder.

"Yeah Galina," Pan said with a giggle. "He won't be able to keep his hands off you!"

Galina couldn't help but blush at this comment. "Gee thanks Pan," she said shyly. "I think."

"Your kidding aren't you Pan?" Sai said to his wife. "Galina will look so good in that dress Trunks wouldn't want her to take it off!"

Hearing her best friend say this caused Galina to blush even redder than before.

"Hey!" Goku yelled with an over protective look in his eyes. "Quit fawning over my little girl!"

"Oh come on grandpa," Pan said soothingly to Goku. "Give Galina a break, you weren't this bad at my wedding."

"That's because Gohan was doing all the worrying for him," Galina replied cheerfully remembering how her brother had acted during that wedding. "He never took his eyes off you or Sai for a second," she added with a giggle

"Yeah and HE'S not even married yet!" Sai chuckled cheerfully.

At the mention of marriage Videl looked at Gohan with a crafty smile. "Speaking of which, have YOU thought about marriage Gohan?" she asked him sweetly.

Hearing Videl ask this made Gohan's face turn redder than a tomato. "I have NO idea what you're talking about Videl!" he yelled completely embarrassed by the subject and ran out of the room as fast as he could causing everyone to laugh.

"HEY!" Videl yelled angrily running after the demi saiyan. "Get back here Gohan! You didn't answer me!"

"Alright you kids," Bulma called out to Chibi Trunks, Goten, Sal, and Shooter once she had stopped laughing. "It's time for bed."

"Awwww mom!" Chibi Trunks groaned in protest. "Do we have to?"

"Yes you have to," Bulma replied firmly. "C'mon now off to bed."

"I won't mind if I get to sleep next to my Trunkies!" Sal said happily hugging Chibi Trunks arm.

Tapion couldn't help but smile at the embarrassed blush on Chibi Trunks' face but said nothing.

"Mom, do we have to back ALL the way home right now?" Goten asked Chi-Chi wearily. "It's late and it's SO far away."

"Well…" Chi-Chi said thoughtfully. "I suppose we CAN spend the night here, that is, if it's ok with you Bulma?"

"Sure it is," Bulma replied cheerfully. "Just so long as you stay out of Vegeta's way," she added warningly.

"Yeah," Pan said in agreement. "I'm sure the last thing Vegeta needs is his future in laws invading his home, so stay out of his way."

"Okay!" the four kids happily answered and then rushed off to bed. In one room Galina tucked Goten in as Pan did the same with Shooter.

"Where's Tapion?" Goten asked his sister questionably.

"Aww is my little brother hero struck?" Galina said smiling and playfully ruffling Goten's hair. "I guess he went to make sure Trunks went to bed."

"No doubt Sal did too," Shooter said with a chuckle.

"Now Shooter," Pan said gently to her son. "You just behave yourself."

"I was just kidding mom," Shooter said innocently.

"See you kids in the morning," Galina said kissing Goten's head goodnight.

"Sweet dreams," Pan said to her son as she followed Galina out.

--------------------------------

Meanwhile Chibi Trunks was having a much more difficult time sleeping. This was mainly because of Sal, who was sleeping next to him, was clinging on to him like glue. He gently pushed the sleeping girl off him so he was able to sleep and breathe a little better.

"Bet you didn't have a girl friend that made you this crazy huh Tapion?" Chibi Trunks asked the young hero as he looked down at them.

"Consider yourself lucky to have a girl that won't leave your side kid," Tapion replied with a smile.

"I am..." Chibi Trunks admitted with a light blush. "I just wish she wouldn't be so embarrassing with me at times. You should here how Goten and Shooter tease me about it."

Tapion lightly chuckled at this. "I'll bet they tease you like crazy huh?" he said cheerfully. "Just like my brother did when I had someone who was special to me."

"You had a girl friend?" Chibi Trunks asked curiously. "What was she like? What was your brother like? What about your planet? Is it like Earth?"

"Yeah I had a girlfriend..." Tapion sighed sadly. "She was a lot like that girl Galina," he admitted. "My brother was a good kid, with a good heart. As for my planet it WAS a lot like Earth. My home was in the South galaxy," he went on. "It was a small planet called Konos. There were green lush forests, waters so clear you could see the bottom of the deepest oceans. It was a beautiful world…." he sighed happily before his voice became hard. "That was before the nightmare… Hirudegarn."

"Hirudegarn?" Chibi Trunks asked in puzzlement.

"Yes…" Tapion said grimly. "Hirudegarn…a phantom of mist and shadow. What it found in peace, it left it in PIECES completely decimated," he went on bitterly. "They said there were many of them, but we only saw one. It reduced the land to ash and hunted my people down to the brink of extinction. There were only a handful of us left when a miracle happened…." Tapion suddenly trailed off as he saw that Chibi Trunks was now fast asleep like Sal. Seeing them together reminded Tapion of his younger brother. "_**Minosha, why did your smile have to fade…**_" He thought sadly to himself. "**_Well __it won't happen again, I swear it._**"

-----------------------------

"Good night Galina," Pan called out to her aunt as she went off to bed. "Sweet dreams; that is IF you and Trunks aren't going to practice for your honey moon tonight instead!" she added with a giggle.

"Are we ever going to hear the end of that…?" Galina groaned to herself as Pan left. "It is so annoying the way everyone keeps teasing Trunks and myself about that!" She suddenly broke off as she saw Tapion leave Chibi Trunks' room and walk off down the hall.

"Hey Tapion," she called out after him. "Where are you off to?"

Hearing Galina's voice Tapion stopped, turned around and waited for her to join him.

"Leaving so soon?" Galina asked with a gentle smile as she walked up to him. "You know when Bulma invited us to stay, she DID mean you too. Besides, the kids would love to see you when they wake up in the morning."

"I can't stay," Tapion said sadly.

"What? Why not?" Galina asked in confusion.

"Just forget what Hoi told you about me," he answered her mysteriously. "Having me around is dangerous."

Galina couldn't help but smile at Tapion, for both he and his character reminded her so much of her beloved Future Trunks. "You don't seem that dangerous to me Tapion," she said gently. "Why don't you tell me what's been bothering you?"

"I can't," Tapion replied sadly shaking his head. "I don't want to burden you with my problems."

"I've got plenty of time," Galina said honestly. "But if you don't want to talk about it I'll understand," with that she started to walk away.

"No…wait…" Tapion called out after her.

Galina turned around and faced the mysterious hero. "What is it?" she asked.

"I'll tell you my problem," he said quietly. "It'll be a weight off my mind."

"Alright then," Galina smiled then she saw the troubled look on Tapion's face. "But if it's too difficult for you, we can talk later."

"No it's alright," Tapion replied. "But to explain my story, I must start with Hoi's. You see," he explained. "Hoi was a member of the Kash-phar, a race of power hungry aliens who believed themselves to be the superior species of the universe. For eons they traveled the stars using their dark magic to hunt down and exterminate all life forms different from their own. On Konos they revived an evil long thought destroyed by my ancestors. Hirudegarn, a terrible, malevolent assassin that consumed its victims and imprisoned their life force."

"I had a feeling that Hoi was the one behind all this!" Galina said angrily.

"Yes," Tapion said in grim conformation. "Hoi murdered half our population."

Galina looked at Tapion with sympathy. "He won't get away with that Tapion!" she told him firmly. "But tell me, how did your world handle such a terrible crisis?"

"Well it wasn't until we stumbled upon an enchanted sword that we realized we even had a chance," Tapion went on drawing his sword so he could show her. "Incidentally this sword is the exact same sword that your fiancé carries."

"No way!" Galina exclaimed in surprise and she carefully examined Tapion's sword from top to bottom. To her astonishment she found that Tapion was right, it was the exact SAME sword like Future Trunks'.

Tapion carefully took his sword back from Galina and continued on with his story. "A wizard found this sword in a temple on our planet," he explained. "Along with the blade, two ocarinas were also discovered. My brother and I ended up using them in the hope of distracting the beast. The ocarinas must've been enchanted as well, for neither one of us knew how to play them. The melody seemed to consume Hirudegarn with rage, but try as it might the beast could do us no harm. At that very moment the wizard took up the sword and charged. Hirudegarn barely had time to react before the blade cut him clean in two. What SHOULD'VE ended there turned out to only be the beginning, for Hirudegarn survived. So to prevent it from becoming whole again, the wizard confined its upper half inside me and the lower inside my brother. That was a small price to pay for our victory."

Galina said nothing and just looked at Tapion in sadness and wonder.

"My people survived the onslaught and Minosha and I became heroes," Tapion said matter of factly.

"Yeah," Galina said slowly. "But…that doesn't exactly explain how you ended up in a music box."

"We had no choice," Tapion sighed. "We thought it was the only way to ensure that the Kash-phar wouldn't be able to get their hands on us. The wizard continued to conduct the procedure, but vowed to release us once the Kash-phar were at last brought to justice. We both knew better, but were proud to serve. As a final precaution ordered by our war council, the boxes were sealed and sent to the opposite ends of the farthest galaxies. That…was the last time I saw my brother, my girlfriend whom I've yearned to be with, or my home," he finished sadly.

"I'm sorry about what happened to your planet," Galina said sadly. "You must miss your brother terribly...and you're…girlfriend..." she said slightly hesitating on that last part.

"Yeah," Tapion sighed. "Here I am a thousand years later and nothing's changed. I'm still a prisoner outside, looking in."

"What about your brother and girlfriend?" Galina asked curiously.

"I have no idea where they might be," Tapion answered with another depressed sigh. "They're probably dead by now."

"Hey don't worry so much!" Galina said trying to cheer him up. "You've got us to help you through your problems now," she gently reached out and held Tapion's hand giving it a reassuring but gentle squeeze. "Like my dad always says 'you don't have to live life alone,'" she said imitating Goku's voice.

"That's good to hear," Tapion said gently smiling at Galina. "Thanks," it was then he noticed that he was still holding her hand and quickly let go. "Sorry..." he said with a light blush. "I don't want your future husband to see you holding my hand; I don't want to spoil his happiness like mine was."

"You're sweet Tapion," Galina said with a smile and then sat down on a nearby chair folding her arms across her chest just like her mother would. "However, if I know my Trunks he's around here keeping an eye on us already. You can quit hiding Trunks," she called out raising her voice. "I know you're here."

"Aw darn it!" they heard Trunks curse as he stepped out from hiding place in the shadows.

"Checking up on me were you Trunks?" Galina asked with a giggle.

"I can't hide anything from you can I?" Trunks replied with a defeated smile.

"Nope," Galina smiled. "I just know you too well," she said getting up from her chair and standing by her Trunks' side.

Just then Bulma came in. "What are you three doing out of bed?"

"Oh…nothing really Bulma," Galina said innocently.

"Oh sure it's nothing," Bulma said putting her hands on her hips. "This wouldn't have anything to do with that monster that attacked the city earlier now, would it?" she asked suspiciously. "That's why you're all awake, isn't it?"

"Well kind of…" Galina answered sheepishly. She then explained to Bulma and Future Trunks what Tapion had told her about his planet being destroyed and the monster inside of him.

"Hoi won't get away this!" Bulma said angrily. "However we're going to have to wait until morning."

"Good idea mom," Trunks said with a yawn.

"You can count me out then," Tapion said sadly. "So long as I stay awake, Hoi can't free Hirudegarn's upper half. You know I never thought I'd say this, but I really miss that music box. At least THERE I could sleep."

"Wait a minute!" Galina exclaimed in astonishment. "You mean you haven't slept since that music box was destroyed!?"

Tapion just wearily nodded his head in confirmation.

"Hey I know!" Bulma said thoughtfully. "I'll build you a new one!"

"WHAT?" Tapion said in astonishment.

"Better yet I'll build you a new bedroom!" Bulma went on ignoring the hero's confusion. "You can then stretch your legs out without getting any splinters."

"But that music box was specially designed!" Tapion protested.

"I know," Bulma said with a smile. "The remains are in my lab and I can reproduce the same material from them."

"That's fantastic!" Tapion said in amazement. "I don't know what to say."

"We'll call it even," Bulma said thoughtfully. "IF you spend some time with Chibi Trunks and the rest of the kids."

"I say you've got yourself a deal," Tapion said in happy agreement.

-------------------------------------------

The following morning Goten, Chibi Trunks, Sal, and Shooter were up and enjoying their morning with Tapion, when Bulma walked outside to join them stretching her arms as she did so. It was clear to everyone that she had been working all night to perfect the room she promised to Tapion.

"I'm finished!" she called out to them.

"Ha!" Chibi Trunks cried happily. "I KNEW my mom would be able to make you a room Tapion!"

"That's right," Bulma said in proud confirmation. "Want to check to out?"

"This I've got to see!" Tapion said happily and quickly followed Bulma along with Chibi Trunks and the rest of the kids. Along the way they were greeted by their friends who had finished up breakfast and wanted to see Bulma's new invention as well. The proud scientist led her friends into her laboratory where she showed everyone the new room she had built. It was a perfect replica of the music box that Tapion was trapped in, only much larger complete with a bed to sleep in.

"This chamber generates the same frequency as the music box," Bulma explained to Tapion. "This allows you to achieve REM sleep while maintaining control of all cogitated functions. Therefore you should have no problem getting your beauty sleep."

"Not that he really needs it!" Galina said to Videl.

"I'll say!" Videl said in whole hearted agreement.

"HEY!" Gohan and Future Trunks scowled angrily.

"Oh their only kidding you guys," Pan said with a giggle.

"This room is perfect," Tapion smiled as he walked into his new room. "Thank you," he said gratefully.

"We'll leave you alone so you can relax," Bulma smiled and shooed everyone out of her lab.

"Pleasant dreams Tapion!" Chibi Trunks happily called back to the young hero as he left.

"Poor guy," Sal said quietly. "He really looked like he could use some Z's."

"Well thanks to my mom he can sleep all he wants now," Chibi Trunks said smiling happily.

"Well now that Tapion's resting comfortably," Shooter said thoughtfully to his friends. "I say we find that creep Hoi!"

"That's a real good idea Shooter," Sai smiled to his son ruffling his hair. "We haven't heard from that tiny alien for a while now, so that means he must be up to something!"

"Yeah but what?" Galina wondered out loud. Suddenly there was a devastating explosion which shook all of Capsule Corp right down to the foundations.

"What the HFIL was that?!" Pan shrieked in terror.

"It came from my lab!" Bulma exclaimed worriedly.

"Tapion!" Chibi Trunks cried out in concern and quickly flew back to the lab.

"Trunks!" Sal called out after him. "Wait for us!"

----------------------------------------

The Z-fighters quickly followed Chibi Trunks back to Bulma's lab, when they got there they found it ruins!

"MY LAB!" Bulma exclaimed in shocked horror.

"Where's Tapion?" Chibi Trunks cried out in concern.

"Where ever he is," Goku said grimly to the young saiyan. "Let's just hope he's in better shape than this room."

Suddenly Tapion appeared, all cut up, bruised and barely able to walk. He nearly collapsed but Gohan and Future Trunks quickly grabbed him before he could.

"Tapion! What happened to you?" Goku asked the weakened hero.

"Yeah Tapion, are you ok?!" Chibi Trunks asked in great concern.

"Did the monster get out?" Galina asked in equal concern.

"No," Tapion answered weakly. "It tried to escape…but I stopped it in time. We've got another problem though…" he went on. "The lower half is FREE and it's attacking the city!"

"What?!" Everyone exclaimed in horror.

"The closer the halves are to one another the stronger each becomes…." The young hero gasped. "I don't know how much longer…I can fight it…" Tapion suddenly gave an agonizing yell and fell to his knees in pain.

"He's hurt!" Sal cried in distress.

"We have to take him to the hospital or something!" Shooter said equally distressed as his sister.

"NO!" Tapion yelled. "I can't hold it…its too late…You must…kill me now before it's too late!"

"We can't do that!" Chibi Trunks protested violently, horrified that Tapion would even demand something like that from them.

However as they watched, the energy from Hirudegarn's upper half began to manifest itself inside of Tapion. It was clear to everyone that the hero could no longer contain the monster inside of him.

"KILL ME!" Tapion screamed. "KILL ME!"

"Don't you touch him!" a familiar voice rang out as Hirudegarn's lower body suddenly appeared from a magic portal which appeared from nowhere. The monster's large claws nearly crushed Capsule Corp to pieces as it landed, it was clear to everyone that it was ready to be whole once more.

Tapion quickly took out his ocarina ready to seal Hirudegarn away again, but before the hero could play it an energy blast knocked the instrument away.

The Z-fighter's all turned to see Hoi standing nearby grinning evilly at them. "You again!" Galina shouted furiously at the alien glaring daggers at him. "This time we're going to finish you!"

While this was going on Chibi Trunks saw the ocarina lying on the ground not far away and he quickly made a dash for it as a whole lot of rubble fell on him.

"Trunks, no!" Sal screamed in horror.

"I'm ok!" Chibi Trunks said as he pulled himself out of the rubble with the ocarina in his hand. "Here Tapion play it!" he said tossing the flute to the young hero.

Tapion caught his ocarina with a relived smile, but before he could play the enchanted instrument, the will of Hirudegarn's upper body began gaining strength again. Tapion screamed in pain and agony as he gripped his head trying his best to control the monster inside of him, but it was to no avail. The hero collapsed to the ground, weakened by the freedom of the monster inside of him. In a thunderous instant Hirudegarn became whole again. The Z-fighters stared up in terror and awe as the monster's skull shaped head and blood red eyes stared down at them. They also saw that the Hildegarn's skull was attached to a VERY powerful skull shaped upper body which was used like impenetrable armor. Completing this terrible creature were long claw like arms which looked like they could easily rip the flesh of an ordinary person's body.

"Oh boy," Sai said shakily. "We're in trouble now!"

"Yeah," Gohan said in agreement. "Our problem just got a lot….bigger. Anyone got any suggestions?"

"You're the heroes…." Bulma said nervously as Hirudegarn continued watching them in silence.

"Hirudegarn!" Hoi shouted grandly to the terrible creature breaking the silence. "I am Hoi! The last of the Kash-phar! You have been summoned to do my bidding! And that is to destroy human kind!" he ordered with an evil grin. "You are to wipe every last one of these humans off the face of the Earth!"

Hirudegarn gave a loud roar and obeying his master's command, brought his fist down on his horrified watchers. When the Z-fighters saw the monster's fist coming towards them, they quickly snapped out of their terrified gaze and they all quickly scattered.

"RUN!" Tapion yelled out to them. Everyone quickly followed Tapion's lead and flew out of Capsule Corp as fast as they could. Galina lagged behind to help carry Tapion out since he was too weak by his ordeal to fly on his own.

Hirudegarn watched his tiny opponents flee and started walking after them crushing every single building that was in his way.

"There you go Tapion," Galina said quietly as she gently put the young hero down in a safe spot.

"Thanks Galina," Tapion said with a relived smile. "Now it's my turn to help you," with that said he began playing his ocarina hoping it would distract their opponent. However the melody from the ocarina didn't even PHASE Hirudegarn at all! It just seemed to irritate the giant monster and in a clash of fury, Hirudegarn swung his long tail towards his enemies.

"Everyone move!" Goku yelled. "NOW!" Quickly taking Goku's advice everyone scattered just as Hildegarn's tail smashed the place where they had all been standing to pieces.

"That stupid relic of an ocarina can't save you anymore," Hoi laughed to the Z-fighters. "I should know because it certainly didn't save your brother!" he said addressing that last statement to Tapion.

"Oh Minosha…" the young hero said in a heartbroken voice as the old man's words sunk in.

"Now," Hoi yelled triumphantly enjoying Tapion's misery. "You shall all bare witness to the true power of Hirudegarn!"

"You stay here and rest," Chibi Trunks said to the saddened Tapion. "Don't you worry," he added as he joined his friends. "This won't take long!"

"Daddy!" Galina said desperately to Goku as Hirudegarn powered up. "We have to stop that monster now! If we don't, it'll destroy the whole city and then the entire planet!

"I know," Goku said grimly. "Which is WHY we're going to destroy IT first! Follow me!" he said to everyone, and with him in the lead they all flew off to confront their enemy head on. Goku was naturally the first one to try and attack the giant monster, unfortunately for him the moment he tried to land a punch on Hildegarn's body, the monster quickly vanished and the reappeared behind him knocking the saiyan into the ground.

"Dad!" Galina, Gohan, and Goten yelled in distress.

"Daddy are you ok?!" Galina asked in concern as she and her brothers landed to see if their father was alright.

"I'm fine…!" Goku answered simply and quickly got back on his feet and faced Hirudegarn again. "I don't care what you are!" he yelled. "This ends NOW!" He suddenly transformed into a super saiyan and followed by Galina, Goten, and Future Trunks they charged at Hildegarn once again. However their attacks were like mere flea bites, nothing anyone did even made the slightest scratch on the monster's body! Because of this Hirudegarn easily defeated the saiyan family one by one, knocking them out of the sky causing them to crash down through various buildings.

"Oh no!" Pan cried out in horror.

"Looks like it's up to us Pan!" Sai said grimly to his wife.

"How are we supposed to fight that thing?" Pan asked nervously. "It's too powerful!"

"We have to try!" Sai said desperately. "If we don't it'll destroy everything!"

"You're right," Pan said pulling herself together. "Let's go!" she cried and the two of them tried their luck against Hirudegarn together.

"Mom! Dad!" Sal yelled worriedly to her parents.

"Be careful!" Shooter called out after them.

But despite their best efforts, the married couple was no match for the giant monster and Hirudegarn easily swatted the two of them away like flies. He stared down at Sai for a moment then got ready to crush him with his foot. However before Hildegarn could crush Sai, an energy blast was suddenly fired at him causing the monster to roar in, pain, surprise and anger.

"Huh?!" Sal and Shooter exclaimed in puzzlement. They turned to where the blast had been fired and to their surprise and delight they saw it was Vegeta!

"Hey you over here!" Vegeta called out to Hirudegarn. "Yes you! You flat footed mutant behemoth! I was enjoying my first day off in over a month then you stepped on my house! You're going to regret that you freak!" he went on transforming into a super saiyan. "All the way to the GRAVE!" he roared and flew at Hildegarn at a fantastic speed.

"Vegeta…." Goku said wearily as he picked himself up.

"He's….going….to get himself….killed…" Trunks said weakly.

He was quite right, not even the prince of all saiyans was a match for Hirudegarn. The terrible beast swatted Vegeta away with his tail and the proud saiyan prince went flying through the air to crash into a nearby office building. In a rage of fury for the unsuspecting attack Vegeta had launched on him, Hirudegarn opened his mouth and released a huge amount of fire to burn the saiyan prince and everyone inside the building to ashes. Seeing the raging fire come towards him, Vegeta quickly created an energy shield so the fire wouldn't hurt him and the people in the building. "Is that it….?" Vegeta asked wearily and then collapsed to the ground exhausted.

"Vegeta!" Goku yelled in concern as he saw the saiyan prince fall to the ground. But before he could help, Hirudegarn suddenly reappeared behind him.

"Dad! Behind you!" Galina screamed to her father.

Goku turned around just in time to be smashed by Hildegarn's huge fists. The mighty saiyan then crashed to the ground where half the city fell on him.

Knowing that there was no one to stop him now, Hirudegarn began burning the city into ashes with his powers.

"Goten!" Chibi Trunks said to his best friend. "Fusion, now!"

"Got it!" Goten nodded. The two small demi saiyans quickly performed their fusion dance and fused into Gotenks at his super saiyan 3 form.

Despite this Hirudegarn was NOT impressed by this new fighter at all.

"The name's Gotenks monster," the fused fighter said proudly. "There's no use hiding!" he taunted. "You can fight me or surrender, either way you're doomed!"

Hearing this Hirudegarn angrily lunged at the fused boy, but Gotenks managed to dodge all of Hirudegarn's moves with ease. "Take this!" he yelled when it was his turn to fight back. "Double Lethal Missile Fire!" he yelled unleashing his attack the monster. Hirudegarn gave out an angry roar and suddenly he turned into stone almost as if it was inside a cocoon.

"What...just happened...?" Pan asked in puzzlement.

"Did they beat it?" Sai asked in wonderment.

"I must've hit him harder than I thought," Gotenks said quietly as he flew beside the hardened monster idly tapping its side.

"Well what are you waiting for!?" Goku yelled impatiently. "Finish the attack!"

"Yes sir!" Gotenks said hurriedly and fired off an energy blast at the hardened Hirudegarn.

Unfortunately the attack did little to harm, let alone destroy the creature, for it suddenly re-emerged from its cocoon taking on a new shape. Everyone saw that Hildegarn now had gold armor with purple spots, black horns and giant wings. This new look made him look like a giant cicada.

"That is definitely not good," Galina said nervously to herself. "He reminds me of a giant version of Cell now!"

The new Hildegarn gave an angry roar and smashed Gotenks into the ground where he defused back to Goten and Chibi Trunks.

"Trunks! Goten!" Gohan yelled in concern.

"Gohan look out!" Galina yelled to her brother as Hirudegarn grabbed Gohan with its tail and began squeezing him to death. Gohan gave a terrible scream of agony as he heard his bones break.

"Gohan!" Videl screamed in horror. She quickly flew over to help, but Hirudegarn just smacked her away.

"Hang on!" Pan yelled to her father flying to his rescue. "I'm coming!"

Seeing Pan approach him, Hirudegarn threw Gohan into her making them both crash through several more buildings.

"Pan!" Sai yelled in distress.

"You MUST have a weakness!" Goku yelled in frustration. "Everything does!" He tried to fight the monster again, but Hildegarn was much more powerful now than he was before. He knocked Goku down again almost taking half the city with him as he did so.

"DADDY!" Galina screamed horrified, she glared furiously up at Hildegarn. "Alright! That's it! You'll pay for that" she yelled angrily at the monster and fired a kamehameha blast at him. But all the attack did was irritate Hildegarn even further.

"Whoops…" Galina gulped nervously. "I think I just made him mad…"

"There's got to be a way to destroy this monster!" Trunks said desperately as he assisted Galina in fighting Hirudegarn.

Hirudegarn suddenly breathed fire from his mouth burning Trunks terribly as he tried to protect his fiancé from the monster's attack. "Trunks!" Galina yelled horrified and then suddenly screamed in terror as Hildegarn grabbed her with a hungry look in his eyes.

Hoi, who had been standing on a nearby building in silence the whole time, suddenly spoke up. "That's right my pet!" he laughed evilly. "Have a tasty snack before you destroy this planet!"

Galina desperately tried to struggle free from Hildegarn tight grasp, but nothing she did could make the monster loosen his grip on her. Hirudegarn opened his mouth and got ready to devour her. Galina looked desperately around and she saw that everyone was unconscious and barely alive. "It can't end like this…!" she cried to herself shutting her eyes.

Suddenly Galina heard a familiar melody being played. "Tapion…." she gasped in astonishment opening her eyes.

"Idiot!" Hoi growled in annoyance. "After a thousand years you would think he learned to play a different tune!"

Tapion ignored this comment and kept on playing, which caused Hildegarn's grip on Galina to weaken.

"Wow! He really is a hero," Galina smiled to herself just then Hildegarn let go of her completely.

"Galina!" Trunks weakly cried out as she fell to the ground.

Tapion quickly flew over and caught the female demi saiyan for him before she hit the ground.

"Thank you….Tapion," she said and gave him a weak smile.

Tapion smiled back and gently set Galina down near Future Trunks. "You haven't seen anything yet," he said and faced the weakening Hirudegarn while continuing to play his ocarina. "For too long you've fed on the misery of others," he said grimly to Hirudegarn. "You stole everything that was precious and dear to me. But no more, it ends now!"

Hirudegarn growled in anger and pain as he suddenly dispersed back inside Tapion.

"Impossible!" Hoi cried out in disbelief.

Tapion, extremely weakened by the power of Hirudegarn fell to his knees.

"Alright! You did it!" Chibi Trunks cried happily as he ran over to Tapion.

Tapion weakly kneeled in front of the small demi saiyan and unsheathed his sword. "Trunks….there isn't much time left….quick….strike my heart…" he commanded the young saiyan.

"What?!" Chibi Trunks exclaimed in astonishment.

"I can't hold him much longer…." Tapion replied weakly.

"Tapion, no!" Galina protested. "You don't know what you're saying!"

"She's right," Chibi Trunks added. "I can't kill you!"

"Do you want to see everyone you care about DIE!?" Tapion asked the young demi saiyan angrily.

Chibi Trunks shook his head unsure of what to do. "But….your my friend…" he said to Tapion on the brink of tears.

"I know it's not fair to ask you," Tapion smiled weakly. "But there's no other way…..I don't want to destroy you, Galina, or anyone else on this planet. I know death seems cruel, but I welcome this blade. So please help me…"

Chibi Trunks bravely and nervously took Tapion's sword and held it high above his head as tears streamed down his face.

"Thank you Trunks…" Tapion said weakly. "I'm glad I got to know you….my brother."

"No!" Hoi screamed flying off his building and landing near them. "Get away from him!"

Tapion suddenly gave an agonizing yell as Hildegarn's power started to surface again. The young hero did everything he could to keep the monster from resurfacing again, but its power was too strong. It was so powerful that the energy from Hirudegarn's release SHATERED Tapion's ocarina to pieces!

"Tapion!" Chibi Trunks cried out in concern and dropped the sword.

"Are you alright?!" Galina asked Tapion equally concerned and knelt down beside him to see if he was alright.

Tapion holding his head in pain, gently but firmly pushed Galina out of the way as Hildegarn started to take shape once again.

"Fools!" Hoi laughed as Hirudegarn emerged again. "Hirudegarn is mine to control! As are all inferior creatures that pollute my universe! Slaughter them all my servant!" he ordered the now reformed monster.

Hearing Hoi's voice, Hirudegarn gave a frustrated roar and then stepped on the old man killing him instantly as he advanced on his opponents. It was clear that Hirudegarn had grown tired of Hoi ordering him around, and decided he was better off without him.

"He killed Hoi!" Chibi Trunks cried in despair. "Now there's no way to stop that monster!"

"There HAS to be!" Galina exclaimed. "Or else we're done for!"

A suddenly yell caused the Z-fighters to turn around and see Goku transform into a super saiyan 3. Hirudegarn, who had also seen Goku's transformation and sensed his energy increase, roared with anticipation.

"You can fight me if you're ready to die Hirudegarn," Goku said calmly to the monster.

Not taking Goku seriously at all, Hirudegarn charged at him ready to squash the saiyan like a bug, but surprisingly Goku had the upper hand for once.

"Be careful daddy!" Galina cried out in concern for her father's safety.

"He can't handle that monster on his own!" Chibi Trunks said picking up Tapion's sword. "I'm going to help him!" with that said he charged at Hirudegarn.

"Don't you dare get yourself killed Trunks!" Sal called out warningly to the young demi saiyan.

Ignoring this warning Chibi Trunks leapt into the air and sliced Hildegarn's tail clean off with his sword, causing Hildegarn to give a roar of agony. Pleased to see that his attack had worked, Chibi Trunks was about to attack Hirudegarn again when Goku stopped him.

"No Trunks!" he said to the young saiyan. "This monster is mine to handle!"

"Dad! It has a weakness!" Gohan eagerly called out to his father.

"I know!" Goku called back as he looked thoughtfully up at Hirudegarn. "Intense movement drains this monster's energy. THAT'S when he can be attacked!"

With his plan now in motion Goku charged at Hirudegarn giving it everything he had, attacking the creature left and right before it could do anything to fight back.

When he finally got a chance to fight back, Hirudegarn gave an angry roar at Goku and got ready crush the saiyan to pulp. "Take this!" Goku yelled releasing his last strongest attack. "DRAGON FIIIIIIISSSST!!!!!!!!" he screamed.

Not even Hirudegarn could withstand such a powerful attack, for as the dragon fist hit the monster, he gave one last terrible roar and was instantly blasted into atoms.

For a moment there was a relieved silence which was suddenly broken by Sal.

"Alright!" she cried happily as she hugged Chibi Trunks. "We won!"

"Yes…" Tapion said in weary relief. "It's finally over," he turned to the exhausted Z-fighters and bowed. "Thank you my friends," he said happily.

"Alright dad!" Galina said happily running over to Goku and giving him a big hug "You did it! You destroyed Hirudegarn!

"Hey Tapion…." Chibi Trunks stammered nervously to the young hero. "About what happened back there….when I was supposed to kill you…I…"

"There's no need for you to apologize to me Trunks," Tapion said gently to the young saiyan. "The decision you made was the right one. You trusted your heart and it all worked out in the end."

---------------------------------------------

The following morning after breakfast and some reconstruction to West City, it was time for Tapion to depart. Bulma had let the young hero have her version of Future Trunks' time machine, which she had been working on in her spare time, as a means of getting him home to his own planet. Everyone had finished saying goodbye to Tapion and were now patiently waiting for Bulma to finish her last minute adjustments on the time machine.

"I must say I enjoyed that breakfast," Tapion said thoughtfully to his friends.

"At this rate you might be sticking around for lunch," Gohan said with a laugh as they continued to wait for Bulma to finish her work.

"Hey mom," Chibi Trunks asked his mother. "Are you sure this thing can work?"

"Well," Bulma replied confidently finishing up her work. "I DID manage to make a time machine in the future, remember?"

"Goodbye Tapion," Galina said to the mysterious young hero. "You truly are a hero." Smiling Galina walked over to Tapion and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks for everything," she whispered to him as he smiled and blushed redder than a tomato.

"Wow!" Goten said teasingly. "I didn't know he could change colors too!"

"Hey!" Chibi Trunks yelled at his best friend defending Tapion. "You take that back Goten!"

Tapion smiled at this and then turned his attention to Future Trunks. "You've got one heck of a girl there Trunks," he said to the future boy. "Take care of her and may your lives be filled with joy and happiness."

"Thanks Tapion," Trunks said to the hero putting his arm around Galina at the same time. "That means a lot coming from you."

Tapion looked back at Chibi Trunks, drew his sword and tossed it to the young saiyan. "Here you go Trunks."

"For me?" Chibi Trunks asked in awe as he happily caught the sword in his hands.

"Oh yeah," Tapion replied with a smile as he got into the time machine. "It's all yours brother, I think it always has been."

"Wow!" Chibi Trunks cried happily. "Thanks!"

"Goodbye everyone," Tapion cried as he waved farewell to his friends. "Thanks again," he added as he closed the hull of the time machine. The Z-fighters watched as the legendary hero activated the time machine, gave one last wave and in the blink of an eye he vanished without a trace.

"Do you think we'll ever see him again?" Chibi Trunks asked all the others curiously.

"Who knows?" Goku said thoughtfully. "We just might." He then turned his attention to Galina and Future Trunks. "Well now that we've sorted all that out, I say it's time we get these two love birds married already! I can't take another day of shopping for it!"

**Authors Notes:** Hey guys here's the next chapter FINALLY! And yes for those of you who have seen DBZ movie 13 we based this chapter on the movie, we thought it would be a nice touch for the story. Hopefully in the next chapter Galina and Future Trunks will finally get to say 'I do' but you're going to have to wait to find out what happens. Until next time read and review please!


	23. It's About Time!

**Chapter 22****: It's About Time!**

Days had passed since the Z-fighters encountered the terrible monster Hirudegarn and the legendary hero Tapion. Now that they were both gone the reconstruction of West City was going along smoothly without any problems. Because they had been partly responsible for the damage during the battle with Hirudegarn the Z-fighters had offered to help with the repairs. Once the reconstruction HAD been completed the tired and exhausted fighters retired to their homes with happy thoughts of the upcoming wedding between Galina and Trunks that would be happening in just a few more days.

As the Sons and their friends entered Goku's tiny home they saw about 100 empty shopping bags, along with an assortment of beautiful red and white roses lying all around the floor. Amongst them was Galina's wedding dress, the most beautiful wedding dress that would make ANY man's heart stop when they looked at it.

"We're home!" Galina called out cheerfully smiling as she saw that everything was now all done up for her wedding. "Wow...mom," Galina exclaimed happily looking around. "You've really got everything ready fast, I'm impressed!"

"Well," Chi-Chi smiled as she came into the room. "I have Bulma to thank for that as well you know. Mind you," she said looking around thoughtfully. "We haven't PROPERLY set it up yet, but you must admit it all looks good! I just hope Dende won't mind having the wedding up at the lookout," she added.

"Don't worry mom," Gohan said reassuringly. "Dende's fine with it, after all he IS the guardian of Earth. I mean who's better equipped to proclaim the love of Galina and Trunks than him?"

"Good point," Chi-Chi smiled.

"I can't believe it!" Galina squealed in delight. "In just a couple more days I'll be married! I can't wait!"

"Well you're going to have to sweet heart," Chi-Chi said patiently to her daughter. "After all it IS only a couple of days so it won't hurt you to wait a bit more."

"Hey mom is dinner ready yet?" Goten asked suddenly. "I'm hungry and need some fuel. Fixing up all that mess we made in the city isn't good on my stomach."

Before Chi-Chi could answer, there was a sudden knock at the door. "Now who on Earth would come to visit at this hour?" she wondered aloud.

"Maybe it's just a wandering salesman," Pan suggested. "Or maybe its Trunks," she added cheekily giggling at Galina who turned bright red at the comment but said nothing.

Sai walked over to the door and opened it; outside was a delivery man carrying flowers. "Hey Galina there's a delivery guy here with some flowers for you," he called out to her.

Hearing this everyone walked over to the door. "Flowers?" Galina replied in puzzlement. "I didn't order any flowers."

"I have a feeling that a certain handsome saiyan ordered them for you," Sai said winking slyly at his best friend.

"Very funny Sai!" Galina yelled blushing lightly as she walked over to the door.

Outside there was certainly a delivery man waiting for her, and in his hands was a beautiful bouquet of flowers.

"Aww isn't Trunks the greatest?" Galina said happily to her friends as she took the flowers. She then looked up at the delivery man and realized she didn't have anything to give him. "Thanks," she smiled and then hesitated. "I uh...I'm afraid I don't have any money to give you a tip," she apologized. "Sorry."

The delivery man just smiled at Galina then licked his bottom lip with a tongue that looked very long and snake like. "That's okay I'm just glad to make you happy," the man said gently and left.

Shooter and the other boys shivered; there was something very odd about that delivery man. However the girls and Goku were too focused on the wonderful flowers that were in Galina's hands to notice their suspicion.

"You are SO lucky Galina!" Sal cried happily. "I wonder if my Trunkies will do the same thing for me when he's older." She giggled in happiness at the thought.

"You know that delivery man sure was creepy," Shooter said to everyone finally voicing his thoughts at last.

"Yeah," Goten said in agreement. "It's like he wasn't human or something."

"Oh you boys are just being silly," Chi-Chi said carelessly.

"I'm afraid I've got to agree with them on this mom," Gohan replied coming to Shooter and Goten's support.

"Maybe I should follow him," Sai suggested.

"Aw c'mon you guys," Goku said brightly to his family. "You're all just being paranoid. If there WAS something suspicious about that man we obviously would've sensed it."

"Dad's right," Galina said as she continued to smile at her flowers. "And he's never wrong about stuff like that. I'm going to go put these flowers in some water," so saying she went upstairs to her room. Once reaching her room, the female demi saiyan happily sniffed the flowers taking in their scent.

Pan, who just happened to be passing by at that moment, saw what was happening. She smiled as she had a good guess about WHO sent Galina the unexpected present and came into the room. "Those flowers certainly are pretty," she remarked casually.

"Yeah," Galina said to her future niece as she placed the bouquet in a vase full of water. "They certainly are, maybe I should call Trunks and thank him?"

"Oh I'm sure he'd like that," Pan giggling and quickly left the room.

"I wish you guys would stop teasing me like that!" Galina yelled out to Pan as she picked up her phone and called the Capsule Corp number.

"Hello?" said Bulma's voice on the phone's receiver. "Capsule Corp, Bulma Briefs speaking."

"Hi Bulma!" Galina said brightly to her soon to be mother in law. "It's your soon to be daughter in law! Is Trunks around?"

"Yes he is," Bulma replied just as brightly. "But he's in the Gravity Room right now. He wanted to get some training done with Vegeta before dinnertime."

"Aww how cute!" Galina smiled. "Well I don't want to disturb him, so could you please tell him I said thanks for the flowers."

"Flowers?" Bulma said in puzzlement. "What flowers? Trunks didn't send you any flowers."

"What? He didn't!" Galina exclaimed in astonishment staring at the flowers. "Then who did…?" she suddenly broke off as the flowers slowly began to move. Alarmed by this Galina quickly dropped the phone and stood firm ready take on whatever the challenge was. 

Suddenly a small green snake emerged from the flowers and began hissing at Galina in a most hostile manner.

"Eww!" Galina shrieked in disgust. "Of all creatures it had to be a snake…!" She hated snakes more than she hated needles! As the snake suddenly lunged at her Galina quickly fired a small blast at the small reptile vaporizing it in an instant.

Sensing Galina's brief power up everyone came running upstairs. "What's wrong Galina?" Goku asked as they burst into her room.

"T-there was a disgusting little snake in the flowers!" Galina shakily told her father.

"What!" Chi-Chi exclaimed horrified. 

"Yeah but don't worry mom I took care of it," she said sighing in relief.

"I told you that delivery guy didn't seem human," Goten said to his family.

"Well who ever that guy was he's gone now," Gohan said disappointedly. "And it's too late to follow him."

"It's like someone's trying to sabotage my wedding," Galina pouted.

"Oh no!" Chi-Chi said defiantly. "NO ONE is going to ruin my little girl's special day! Not on my watch! If they even try then they'll have to deal with ME!"

"Well that we can believe," Goku said letting out a nervous laugh.

"Boy….all that repairing of West City really tired me out," Galina said giving out a sudden soft yawn. "And that scary snake tired me out too…I think I'm going to skip dinner and just go to bed," she told her family.

"WHAT!" Everyone exclaimed in surprise.

"You're not going to eat!" Goku asked his daughter in amazement.

"Are you sick sis?" Goten asked worriedly feeling Galina's forehead.

"Okay you guys," Chi-Chi said firmly to her family shooing them out of the room. "Everybody out! If Galina's not hungry she's not hungry, she can eat later."

"_Who on Earth would want to hurt us now?' _Galina thought to herself as everyone left her room leaving her alone._ 'We've beaten everyone that would want to destroy the planet_.' Still puzzling over these strange thoughts Galina climbed into her bed and was soon fast asleep.

-------------------------------------

Later that night Galina slowly woke up groaning as she heard a faint soft hissing noise by her ear. "Huh…?" she said sleepily. Looking up Galina gasped as she saw another snake lying on her pillow and floating directly over her bed was the delivery man!

"You!" Galina exclaimed. "What do you want!" she demanded angrily.

"Just checking up on you my dear," the delivery man stated licking his lip. "It seems you enjoyed my flowers but not my snake, how sad."

"Sorry," Galina replied calmly. "But I'm not a huge fan of snakes! Especially after what my dad told me about his first visit to Other World...that Princess Snake he told us about was totally out of her mind."

"She was NOT!" the delivery man snapped angrily. It was clear to the female demi-saiyan that this man did not take her comment on Princess Snake kindly; in fact he looked down right offended by it. "For you information Princess Snake just happens to be my MOTHER! I am her son Victor Viper!" The man cut the top of his forehead with a knife and his skin and clothes slid off his body, much like a snake shedding off its dead skin.

When he finished shedding his disguise Galina gasped at the sight she saw. Viper was a tall man with blue skin and a whole lot of tidy jet black hair. He was wearing a green hat, a green coat of an odd cut that made it look more like a cape, green pants and boots that had a shiny black stripe that went all the way up his boots and pants. She also noticed that Viper had the same stripe which was on the sleeves of his coat; he also had a black left eye and a green snake like right eye which probably was where he got his name from.

"So you're the son of Princess Snake," Galina said disinterestedly. "What's your point?"

"I am here to get even with Goku for what he did with my mother," Viper explained mater of factly. "Well I was until I noticed you," he added smiling sinisterly at her. "Now I've decided I'll exact my revenge on that fool through you."

"Well you can just forget it!" Galina yelled defiantly. "There's no way in HFIL I'd EVER hurt my father!" 

"You'll soon learn that I'm FULL of surprises," Viper said suddenly grabbing Galina with superhuman speed. "We've only just begun!"

"What do you mean by that!" Galina yelled angrily while furiously struggling to escape Viper's grip.

"You'll find out soon enough," the snake mutant said still smiling mysteriously at her.

Suddenly the lights came on and standing in the doorway was Goten, a small energy blast held in his outstretched hand. "Let my sister go!" he yelled at Viper getting himself into a fighting position.

"Well, well, well!" Viper said in amusement. "How cute, the little brother coming to the rescue!"

"That's right," Goten said sternly. "Now let her go!"

"Why don't you make me shrimp?" Viper sneered back obviously unafraid of him.

"Fine!" Goten said suddenly flying at the intruder. "Take this!" he yelled and punched him right in the face.

"Ow!" Viper roared out as he went flying back across the room with Galina still in his arms. "I see you have fire in you little one!"

"You haven't seen anything yet!" Goten said transforming into a super saiyan right before the mutant's eyes. "Now let go of my sister or else!"

"Or else what?" Viper asked calmly at not threatened by Goten's sudden transformation. 

"Or else THIS!" Goten yelled flying towards Viper once again. However the young demi saiyan suddenly stopped dead in his tracks as he saw yet ANOTHER snake emerge from underneath Galina's bed and lunge right at him.

"Goten! Watch out!" Galina yelled warningly to her little brother.

As she yelled this the snake suddenly grew to an enormous size causing the roof to fall in as it did so, then with lightening speed the snake opened its mouth and SWALLOWED Goten whole!

"GOTEN!" Galina screamed horror.

Thankfully all the noise and Galina's screams caused everyone else in the house to wake up. "Galina!" Gohan cried in concerned as he ran into the room. "Are you ok sis?" he suddenly stopped dead as he saw the giant snake taking up most of the room. "DAD!" he yelled loudly. "You better get in here QUICK!"

"What's going on Gohan?" Goku asked as he ran into room. However his question was instantly answered when he saw the giant snake hissing maliciously at him. "WOAH!" he yelled. "Now THAT is one big snake!"

"Daddy help me!" Galina cried out to her father as she continued to struggle against Viper's grip. 

Hearing Galina's cry Goku and Gohan tore their eyes off the giant snake and turned their attention towards Viper and his hostage.

"Who are you?" Goku asked Viper demandingly. "And just what do you think you're doing with my daughter!"

Before Viper could say a word, Gohan looked around realizing that a familiar presence was missing. "Hey, where's Goten?" he asked in puzzlement. "I thought I heard him in here."

"H-He is," Galina replied shakily. "He's in-inside that huge snake…"

Chi-Chi, who had been waiting in the corridor outside, suddenly ran into the room at top speed. "WHAT?" she exclaimed in horror looking up at the snake. "My little baby boy is SNAKE FOOD!" The sight was way too much for the mother of three to take in and she fainted dead away.

"Mom!" Gohan shouted as he caught Chi-Chi in his arms. "Let go of my sister!" he yelled glaring at Viper. "And while you're at it, bring back my baby brother!"

"Sorry," Viper said smirking evilly. "It can't be done!" However just as he finished speaking the snake suddenly expanded like a balloon and exploded into flaming fragments. When the debris finished raining down Goten stood in the middle of the room covered in slime. "Ewww!" he cried wiping the slime off his body in disgust. "That was awful!"

"Looks like you've been training without us Goten," Gohan smiled. "Good job!"

"Thanks," Goten said proudly. "I train with Sal, Shooter and Chibi Trunks whenever I can." He paused and then sniffed himself "Man I really need a shower!"

"You can shower later Goten," Goku said gently to his son while still glaring at Viper. "Now I'm warning you, who ever you are. Get your hands off of my daughter, NOW!"

"You REALLY don't remember anything important do you Goku!" Viper hissed angrily at Goku's stupidity. "I'm Victor Viper! The Son of Princess Snake, surely you remember her?" he asked looking smug.

"WHAT?" Goku yelled out in appalled horror. "YOU'RE HER SON!"

"Well," Viper replied casually. "She DID happen to meet other guys on Snake Way BESIDES you, you know. Much BRIGHTER and WILLING I might add."

"Yeah," Goku said slowly. "THAT I can believe, she was very…. optimistic on getting what she wanted."

"Yes and you REFUSED her," Viper snapped. "So I'm here to get even with you for what you did, however," he said licking his lip. "I didn't count on your lovely daughter here; she'll do nicely on exacting my revenge on you."

"She's already promised to someone else," Goku yelled. "So you CAN'T have her!"

"Well that's too bad," Viper smirked tightening his grip on Galina. "Because I don't give up very easily!"

"You're definitely like your mom alright," Goku said rudely to Viper. "Well she failed and so will you!"

"You won't do a THING to me," Viper said smirking mockingly at his opponent. "Not unless you and your friends want harm your precious little girl."

Suddenly Viper broke off and gave a cry of agony he was unexpectedly attacked from behind. He fell forward in pain, as he did so, his grip on Galina slackened and the female demi-saiyan finally managed to break free of his arms.

"Looks like I arrived just in time," said a familiar voice.

"Trunks!" Galina cried happily as she turned around to see her future husband lowering his sword. "How did you know what was happening?" she asked as she ran to his side and hugged him tenderly.

"Mom told me about your phone call earlier and I decided to watch your house," Trunks explained proudly. "But I fell asleep…" he added with an embarrassed chuckle. "It was a good thing the noise woke me up when it did; otherwise I dread to think what would have happened."

"Well," Galina said hugging him. "You're here now that's all that matters," she then turned her attention back to Viper. "Now it's time to finish this over grown snake!" she yelled and transformed into a super saiyan along with Goku, Gohan, Goten and Trunks. 

"So you wish to fight me?" Viper said in mock surprise. "You can certainly try!" he added with a smile.

The four saiyans all flew at Viper from all sides real fast. Seeing this Viper just smirked and sank calmly into the ground causing all his attackers to crash into each other.

"Whoa!" Goten cried out holding his head in pain. "We're definitely not doing that again!"

"At least we now know whose trying to sabotage the wedding," Galina said getting up off the floor.

"Oh yes," Viper's voice came from outside. "I'll be back for you Galina, you can count on it!" Running to the window Goku and the others saw Viper leaning casually against a tree, as they watched he smirked at them and disappeared into the tree itself and vanished.

"That crazy snake in the grass!" Trunks yelled furiously. "He won't get away with this!"

"What's going on?" Pan asked as she suddenly rushed into the room. "What happened?" she asked as she saw the giant hole in the ceiling.

"Pan where the HFIL were you?" Gohan asked his future daughter in astonishment. "Didn't you and Sai hear all the noise?"

"Oh…" Pan said suddenly blushing with embarrassment. "Sai and I were a little…busy."

"Oooh my head!" Chi-Chi moaned as she suddenly began to wake up.

"Mom you're ok!" Goten cried happily.

"GOTEN YOU'RE OKAY!" Chi-Chi screamed in delight hugging her son deeply relieved that he was now out of harm's way.

"I sure am!" Goten replied cheerfully. 

"Never mind that," Pan said looking up. "How exactly are we going to fix that hole in the roof?"

"It's just going to have to wait till morning," Goku said with a yawn.

"But dad," Galina protested. "My room's a wreck I can't sleep in here tonight. Not to mention Viper might come back," she added.

"Well Galina you can stay with me at Capsule Corp," Trunks said suggestively. "If that's ok with you two," he said looking at Goku and Chi-Chi.

"That might not be such a bad idea," Goku said thoughtfully.

"Yes," Chi-Chi said looking sternly at her daughter. "But you just remember to behave yourself young lady!" 

"MOM!" Galina yelled blushing brightly before regaining her composure. "Oh, ok, ok," she said giving up under Chi-Chi's stern gaze. "I'll be good I promise."

"Oh suuuure sis," Gohan replied cheekily. 

"I don't get it," Goten said confusion.

Galina ignored this and stuck her tongue out at Gohan, then flew off to Capsule Corp with Trunks.

--------------------------------------

"Here we are," Trunks said cheerfully as he and Galina landed safely in front of Capsule Corp. "Home sweet home."

"Hopefully Viper won't find me here..." Galina said nervously looking around her.

"Just let him try!" Trunks stated confidently. "He'll have to get by me and if he does, then my father will get him!"

"Huh?" Galina said looking at Trunks in confusion. "I thought Vegeta hated me, I mean he's the ONLY person on this planet that's against us getting married."

"Oh he is," Trunks said in confirmation. "But he wouldn't let a guy like Viper just walk into 'his' house now would he?"

"Yeah," Galina smiled. "That's a good point," she then let out a soft yawn. "Boy am I exhausted…"

"We'd better get you to bed then," Trunks said sympathetically.

"Good idea," Galina replied sleepily leaning into him. 

Trunks smiled at this, then gently picked Galina up and walked inside Capsule Corp. But the female demi-saiyan noticed none of this; she was already asleep in her fiancé's arms.

"Well, well, well!" Bulma said thoughtfully raising her eyebrows as she saw Trunks come through her kitchen with the sleeping Galina in his arms. "What do we have here?" she asked.

"It's not what you think mom," Trunks replied with a blush. "Galina's here for protection," he explained. "There's some crazed snake mutant after her, he's trying to hurt HER so he can get revenge on Goku."

"I see," Bulma replied grimly. "Then maybe it IS a good idea she stay the night here."

"Thanks," Trunks said as he headed off to his room with Galina. "See you in the morning mom," he called back over his shoulder. As he walked, Trunks suddenly noticed that Galina was doing an awful lot of smiling in her sleep.

"Are you dreaming of me?" Trunks asked whispering gently into her ear. 

Galina didn't reply to this question but her smile grew wider hearing his voice. "I'll take that as a yes then," Trunks smiled. He then became aware of someone watching him, looking up Trunks saw Vegeta watching him at the end of the corridor.

"F-father..." he stammered and in his nervousness he dropped Galina on the floor.

"Ow!" Galina cried as she was suddenly awakened. "What was that for Trunks?" she asked her fiancé irritated and then became of Vegeta's presence. "Oh…hi Vegeta!" she said cheerfully to the saiyan prince.

"Just what are you two doing here?" Vegeta asked suspiciously.

"Nothing!" Trunks replied nervously. "We're doing nothing at all!"

"Vegeta," Galina said patiently. "Trunks is just trying to protect me."

"From bringing my wrath down on you no doubt!" Vegeta sneered mockingly. 

"Well…" Galina replied thoughtfully rubbing the back of her head much like her father. "He MIGHT, if you do something crazy that is. But it's mostly protection from Viper."

"Who the HFIL is this 'Viper'?" Vegeta scowled. "And what does he want with you?"

"He's just someone who has it really in for Goku," Trunks said taking up the story. "He's going to use Galina to try and hurt him in some way or another."

"Huh!" Vegeta said dismissively. "This Viper sounds like a cowardly snake in the grass to me! Very well the girl can stay!"

"I knew you'd see reason dad," Trunks replied happily. 

"Yeah….thanks Vegeta!" Galina said equally happy.

"Humph!" Vegeta scowled and walked off down the corridor. 

"Why does your dad hate me so much?" Galina asked Trunks sadly. "After all we've been through he still hates me."

"He doesn't hate you Galina," Trunks said reassuringly to his future wife. "I get the impression you just have to do something he might do to gain his approval, but what that is I don't know."

"Oh that's real comforting…." Galina said sarcastically. 

"I felt the same way when I was training with him in the time chamber," Trunks said smiling sadly. 

"But you DID prove to him you were worthy enough to be called his son," Galina said smiling at the memory. "So he's just going to have to get used to us being together."

"Yeah he will," Trunks said cheering up. "Now let's get you to bed..."

"Yeah," Galina smiled as Trunks picked her up again. "But try not to drop me this time," she added gently.

"Sorry about that," Trunks said blushing apologetically at her.

"You're forgiven," Galina replied gently kissing him as he reached his room and gently put her down on his bed. Then he walked to a nearby chair and pulled it to the side of the bed.

"Hey what do you think you're doing?" she asked him playfully. "There's enough room here for two you know."

"I would LOVE to join you," Trunks smiled back just as playful. "But I'm not sure I could control myself..." he added.

"Ok," Galina blushed. "I suppose we can wait a little bit longer, after we get rid of Viper I'll be ALL yours."

"You're SO worth the wait," Trunks said kissing her forehead.

"And so are you," Galina smiled cuddling with Trunks' pillow and instantly fell asleep.

Trunks smiled as he watched her sleep then he dozed off to sleep himself.

-----------------------------

The next morning Trunks woke up with a start as he heard Galina muttering something in her sleep. 

"Daddy!" she screamed. "No! You can't die! You just can't!"

Quickly Trunks got up from his chair and tried to snap his fiancé out of her nightmare. "Galina wake up!" he said urgently as he gently shook her awake. "You're having a nightmare!"

"Ahhh!" Galina cried as she woke with a start. "It was…just a dream…" she said holding her head. "But it was more like a nightmare…."

"What happened?" Trunks asked her in concern.

"I dreamt….that….I….KILLED my dad!" Galina answered in slow horror.

"What!" Trunks cried in disbelief. "But you would never hurt your father."

"I know," Galina answered shakily. "But that dream….it felt so….real."

"Galina it was just a dream," Trunks said soothingly trying to reassure her. "You've got nothing to worry about."

"I've got to make sure that my dad is ok," Galina said getting out of bed.

"What without breakfast?" Trunks asked in astonishment.

"Sorry Trunks," Galina said with a smile. "I'd love to have breakfast with you, but I'm worried about my dad!" With that she flew out of the Capsule Corp window extremely worried for her father's safety. 

-----------------------------------------

"Daddy?" Galina yelled as she flew into her house. 

"Morning Galina," Goku said brightly his mouth full of food. He was sitting with Gohan and Goten who where practically eating off the table rather than on plates.

"Hey you're just in time for breakfast sis," Goten said cheerfully.

"Dad thank Kami your alright!" Galina said hugging Goku in tight relief. 

"Of course he is sweetheart, why wouldn't he be?" Chi-Chi asked in puzzlement.

"Well," Galina answered nervously. "I had this awful dream where I killed dad!"

"WHAT!" her family exclaimed in horror.

"Oh Galina don't be silly," Goku laughed. "It was just a dream."

"But dad," Galina said sitting down at the table joining her family for breakfast. "I don't want anything to happen to you, you've just came back from the dead we can't afford to lose you again."

"Don't worry sweetheart," Goku said kissing her forehead. "You won't lose me in a hurry."

"I hope your right about that dad," Galina smiled as she happily started eating her food.

"I just hope we can settle this soon," Chi-Chi sighed. "After all your wedding is just around the corner."

"I know," Galina sighed happily. "But if that horrible snake Viper thinks he can ruin my wedding he's got another thing coming!" she yelled showing her mother's inherited temper. 

"Oh boy I would not like to be in Viper's shoes right now!" Goten said nervously.

"Yeah sis you're scarier than mom right now," Gohan added equally nervous.

"Sorry…" Galina sighed calming down. "I just want to get married to Trunks and be his wife already!" she said impatiently.

"Yeah so do mom and Bulma," Goten replied with a chuckle.

Galina blushed with embarrassment smiled and said nothing.

"That's true," Sai said coming into the room to hear the end of the conversation. "But not as badly as they want Gohan and Videl together," he added cheekily.

"Hey!" Gohan yelled blushing like mad, causing Galina to laugh like mad at his predicament.

"Knock it off sis!" Gohan pleaded while still blushing. 

"Aww…I'm sorry Gohan," Galina said with a smile. "But you and Videl are so cute together."

"Oh yeah," Sai said joining his adopted family at the breakfast table. "If you don't mind dressing up in those silly superhero outfits!" he added under his breath.

"He Sai," Goten asked his brother curiously. "Where's Pan, Sal and Shooter this morning?"

"Oh they went out with Videl for some last minute shopping for the wedding," Sai replied casually. "I told them to go on without me, Pan's just like her mother always taking forever when they shop."

"Hey how about we get in some morning training?" Gohan suggested suddenly. "You know while we wait for Videl, Pan and the kids to come back."

"Not a bad idea son," Goku said thoughtfully. "We may need all the training we can get in, especially with that nut Viper running around."

So after an hour of eating, the Son family headed outside and began their morning training routine which lasted until lunchtime. 

"Phew..." Galina said wearily as she sat down on the grass and wiped the sweat from her forehead. "I'm exhausted!"

"Good!" Viper's voice suddenly rang out. "That means you'll be too exhausted to fight me!"

"Where are you Viper!" Gohan yelled angrily jumping to his feet. "Show yourself!"

"As you wish…" Viper replied as he calmly appeared out of the ground in front of them.

"So you've finally come back to take my sister," Goten said getting himself ready to fight. "Well that's NOT happening Viper!"

"Relax Goten," Gohan said reassuringly to his little brother. "Galina's not going anywhere, especially with that freak of nature!"

"Oh I think she will boys," Viper replied with an evil smirk. "Especially when she sees's who I have with me!" Viper snapped his fingers and a giant snake erupted from the ground, when it emerged everyone gasped. There wrapped up in the snake's tail was Videl, Pan, Sal and Shooter! At a nod from Viper the massive reptile started to slowly squeeze the life out of its four victims, causing them to cry out in pain.

"It's got Videl and Pan!" Gohan cried out in horror.

"Yeah and it's got Sal and Shooter too!" Goten cried out equally horrified.

"Let them go Viper!" Goku yelled furiously. "RIGHT NOW!"

"Perhaps..." Viper said thoughtfully licking his bottom lip. "But only in exchange for your lovely daughter there. What do you say Goku?"

"Forget it!" Goku snapped defiantly. "You can't have her!"

"Fine," Viper said with a shrug. "Then you don't get your family back." As he spoke Viper's snake began to squeeze Videl, Pan, Sal, and Shooter even harder, making their screams of agony louder. 

"Stop it!" Gohan yelled pleadingly. "You're killing them!" 

"Alright….!" Galina suddenly shouted. "You can have me!" she went on reluctantly. "Just let my family go!"

"Galina!" Goku cried in horror. "You can't agree to Viper's terms!"

"Its ok dad I'll be alright," Galina said reassuringly to her father and walked over to the waiting Viper. "Alright…" she said to him. "You have me, now let Videl and the others go!" 

"Your wish is my command," Viper replied mockingly to the female demi-saiyan and bowed. As he did this the giant snake slowly unwrapped itself from its prisoners allowing them to go free. 

"Pan!" Sai yelled in concern as he ran towards his family. "Sal, Shooter!"

"Oh Sai!" Pan cried in relief as she, her kids and Videl ran to their loved ones and hugged them.

"It's good to be free dad," Sal said still hugging her father. "But we can't let that over grown snake have Galina!"

"Yeah," Shooter said in agreement. "There's no telling what that jerk will do to her!"

"I heartily agree with you," Videl said hugging a blushing Gohan. "But what can we do!"

"What indeed?" Viper asked mockingly. "There is nothing you can do!" he laughed. "Except witnessing the demise of the great Goku!"

Just as Viper finished saying this, his giant snake was suddenly sliced clean in two! Standing behind the dead snake with his sword drawn was Trunks and next to him was Chibi Trunks.

"YAY!" Sal cried happily. "My Trunkies is here to rescue me!" 

"It's nice to see you too Sal," Chibi Trunks replied with an embarrassed blush. 

"How DARE you destroy MY pet!" Viper yelled deeply enraged at the sudden death of his snake. "You'll PAY dearly for this!" Completely forgetting about Galina for the time being, Viper set his sights on attacking Trunks and Chibi Trunks.

"I don't think so!" Goku yelled quickly getting in front of the two boys.

"As you wish Goku," Viper said with a shrug. "You wish to die early today? Then SO BE IT!"

"I'm not going anywhere!" Goku yelled as he flew at his opponent. "But you are!"

Viper quickly jumped to one side and then suddenly extended his body and neck, making him look more snake like than ever. He suddenly gave an angry hiss and opened his mouth revealing a pair of deadly fangs; it was obvious to everyone that he intended to bite Goku with them.

"Daddy!" Galina screamed and without thinking flew in front of her father shielding him thereby taking the full force of Viper's deadly bite herself. 

"Galina!" Everyone yelled in concern.

"It hurts!" Galina cringed in pain as she dropped to the ground clutching her wounded shoulder. 

As everyone gathered around her, Viper merely watched smirking as he saw a dark stain spread from Galina's shoulder and cover the female demi saiyan's body.

"What did you do to her!" Trunks roared furiously to the smirking mutant.

"I just used a special attack of mine," Viper said matter of factly. "It's my Viper Venom. When I use it, people not completely pure of heart become consumed by the dark desires that is inside their minds. In other words," he smiled. "They become my slaves! Mind you," he went on. "Those with PURE hearts die a horrible death! So it'll be interesting to see what my venom does to Galina, will she die or survive to be my slave?"

"Galina!" Goku called out deeply worried for his daughter.

But it was obvious that Galina couldn't hear her family's pleas and concerns. She was struggling with herself, trying VERY hard to fight off the venom that was threatening to take control of her body with every second that passed. In a last desperate move the female demi saiyan powered up, trying to purge the venom from her body. But then she suddenly fell to her knees apparently back to normal.

"She's ok!" Goten cried happily.

But Galina was FAR from okay, ignoring her little brother she got up and kneeled at Viper's feet not uttering a word. This site caused the snake mutant to smirk in triumph and her family to gape in horror.

"Sis," Goten cried in disbelief. "What are you DOING?"

"Taking up a new allegiance that's what," Viper said mockingly.

Goten couldn't take seeing his sister under Viper's control for one more second. "You'll pay for this!" Goten yelled furiously flying towards Viper. "Change my sister back NOW!"

But before Goten could reach Viper Galina kicked the young demi saiyan hard, making him fall backwards into the ground with a thud.

"Viper you monster!" Goku roared furiously. "Give me back my daughter!"

"Sorry," Viper replied with a smug look. "But her not so perfect heart LET her be controlled!"

Galina remained silent through all this and went back to kneeling at Viper's feet.

"Sis!" Goten cried as he got back up from the ground with a shocked look on his face. "Get up!" he pleaded. "PLEASE get up!"

"I'm afraid you're wasting your time Goten," Sai said sadly to the young demi saiyan.

"Your little friend is right," Viper replied smugly. "Perhaps you need another demonstration to show what my venom is REALLY capable of!" He looked down at his new found slave. "Galina," he said sweetly. "Be a dear and destroy these worthless fools you call your family at ONCE!"

"Yes my master," Galina replied in a dead monotone like voice as she got up from the ground and faced her family and friends. Everyone tensed as they sensed Galina's energy level slowly rise to the level of a super saiyan. However, when Galina finally DID go super saiyan, her body was covered in DARK light instead of the normal pure yellow glow and her eyes were now redder than blood!

"T-This is bad….!" Pan stuttered in terror. "We can't fight her like this!"

"Everyone leave this to me!" Goku said sternly not taking his eyes off Galina for a second.

Gohan was appalled "Dad you're not going HURT Galina are you!"

"Of course he's not!" Goten replied uncertainly.

"I don't want to…" Goku said quietly to his sons. "But it looks like I don't have a choice in the matter." 

Just as Goku finished talking he was sent hurtling into a tree as Galina punched him in the face HARD!

"Oh Galina…." Trunks and Sai said together in a heartbroken voice.

Ignoring her family and friends, Galina continued beating Goku into the ground and there was no remorse in her eyes what so ever. Goku on the other hand had a serious problem, he didn't DARE fight back against his own daughter. He was afraid that if he did she would get seriously hurt or worse, end up getting killed!

"Dad!" Gohan and Goten cried out in concern as the battle raged on. 

"Humph!" Goku smiled despite his injuries. "Just look at you Galina...a female version of Vegeta! You're just being a lackey to someone weaker than you are! I thought I raised you better than that."

"Uh Dad…" Gohan said warningly to Goku. "Be careful what you say to her!"

Gohan was right. NOTHING Goku had said to Galina had sunk in, she just glared at her father with the hatred that only his enemies seem to have. "WILL YOU SHUT UP FATHER!" she yelled impatiently. "I am SICK and TIRED of your ridiculous speeches! They NEVER help anyone! I'm much stronger now and I don't need anyone! Especially YOU!" she added as she powered up a large ball of dark energy. "Not even YOU can block this lethal blast!" she smirked evilly. "So say good night!"

Suddenly Sai quickly shoved Goku away and grabbed Galina's shoulders staring into her cold lifeless eyes. "Galina! LISTEN to me!" he said in his most persuasive voice "I know how you feel. That terrible creature inside you is free, free to do what it wants at last. The ability to destroy everyone and everything is overpowering! And after that you just want to let it run and be free forever..." he went on starting to cry. "But if you let that creature do what it wants...then you lose yourself totally! I should know because…I WAS THERE! Don't do this!" He begged sobbing at his terrible memories as Android 21. "When I was like this you didn't give up on me! Please...PLEASE don't give on yourself...because WE all haven't!"

"Talk all you want to her," Viper said casually. "You'll never get through with all that sentimental nonsense!"

Galina looked coldly at her best friend for a moment. "You were a FOOL to give up your power!" she yelled after a minute and kicked Sai away from her.

"Sai!" Pan screamed.

"Dad!" Sal and Shooter yelled out in concern for their father.

"You don't wish to be powerful?" Galina said as she aimed her dark energy at Sai. "Then I'll be only too glad to shut you up for good!" so saying she fired the blast right at Sai.

"No Galina!" Pan screamed. "Stop it! Please!"

Sai struggled to his feet but made no attempt to absorb the blast, instead he just waited for the attack to hit him. Just as Sai was inches away from death Future Trunks suddenly dove in front of the blast taking the attack full on in the chest.

"Trunks!" Pan gasped in horror. 

"TRUNKS NO!" everyone yelled as they saw the demi saiyan crash into the ground.

"How noble," Viper mocked. "Now he's dead because of it!"

But Viper was wrong, SOMEHOW Trunks found the strength to very slowly pick himself back up. "She didn't kill me..." Trunks said smiling weakly to himself. "That PROVES that the REAL Galina I love is STILL in there!"

"Perhaps," Viper sneered. "But you won't live long enough to know if she really IS free from my control, now will you?"

Suddenly like a puppet on a string Galina raised her arm and fired off another blast, but this one she had NO control over. The powerful attack blasted Trunks right in the chest again and this time he crashed to the ground completely lifeless.

"Trunks!" Pan shrieked as ran to his side and checked his injuries.

"I-I can't sense him anymore…!" Goten whimpered.

"You…you made Galina kill him!" Videl screamed furiously to Viper tears streaming from her eyes.

Galina stared at everyone in numb shock as she slowly began to realize what she was doing and what she had just done.

"What are you waiting for!" Viper yelled impatiently to his slave. "They're at their weakest, destroy them!" he ordered. 

"No," Galina said quietly.

"What!" Viper cried in disbelief. 

Galina said nothing and slowly walked over to her family. 

"Galina…" Goku said gently. 

Hearing her father's voice Galina suddenly gave a roar and once again powered up her super saiyan energy, as she did this a terrible black mist left her body and vanished into thin air. As soon as the mist had gone, the light around Galina's body turned back to its normal yellow glow. Once she felt the control over her body had gone, the female demi sayian powered down then broke down into tears and hugged her father tightly. "Daddy...I'm so sorry!" she sobbed into his chest. "I didn't mean to attack you like that."

"It's alright sweet heart," Goku said gently hugging his daughter back. "It's alright; I know it wasn't your fault we all do."

Galina then looked down at the unmoving form of Trunks lying on the ground. "Trunks..." she sobbed as tears streamed down her face. "I'm SO SORRY…please, please, please get up... you have to get up...you can't leave me... not now!"

"What's wrong!" a familiar voice suddenly called out. 

Everyone except for Galina looked up to see Majin Buu land with a large bag of candy in his hand.

"Buu?" Goku said in astonishment. "What are you doing here?"

"Buu went to town to fill his tummy up with candy," Buu replied happily before engulfing the entire contents of the bag in one gulp. "Then on the way back Buu see his friends fighting and being sad," he went on before tossing the empty bag away.

During this conversation Viper had been staring at Buu in silent astonishment finally he found his voice. "WHO or WHAT is THAT!" he exclaimed.

"A friend of ours!" Goten answered happily. "And he's going to help us teach you a lesson!"

Buu meanwhile walked over to where Trunks was lying lifeless on the ground a sobbing Galina next to him. "Trunks hurt?" he asked the grieving girl. "Don't worry," he said happily. "Buu fix!" so saying he put his hand on Trunks' chest and started to heal him with his power.

"Is he kidding?" Viper laughed. "That saiyan is as good as dead! There's no WAY he can revive him."

Galina ignored all this and held onto Trunks' hand as Buu continued to heal him. Once Buu had finished his work and Galina felt her love's energy return to his body she let go of his hand as he woke feeling very, very ashamed of herself.

"There all better!" Buu said happily as he took his hand off Trunks' chest. He then noticed that Galina was crying again. "Galina's eyes are leaking!"

"No Buu…" Gohan said quietly. "She's just crying."

"I make better!" Buu replied brightly and gave Galina a friendly peck on the cheek, then his stomach suddenly gave a loud growl. "Oooh Buu still hungry!"

"In that case may I suggest you turn HIM into chocolate," Sai said pointing a finger at the flabbergasted Viper. "He was the one we were fighting and who made us all so sad when he made Galina do bad things."

Hearing this Buu got VERY mad indeed. "You make Galina hurt her family!" he fumed at Viper while his head let off steam. "You make her kill Trunks and make everyone sad! You pay! Buu turn you into CHOCOLATE!"

Before Viper could react Buu waved his antenna and used his power to turn the snake mutant into a chocolate sized version of himself, which he then promptly ate. "All full now!" Buu said as he calmed down and rubbed his stomach.

"Thanks Buu," Goku said clapping the pink monster on the back. "I guess some things for you never change."

"Galina you're back," Trunks smiled as he sat up.

Galina said nothing, she was far too devastated over what she did to even look at Trunks let alone talk to him. She silently got up and started to walk away when she felt Trunks grab her hand. "Let go of me Trunks," she said to her fiancé as she tried to control her tears. "You don't deserve me...not after what I did to you."

"Galina" Trunks said smiling gently to her. "Don't talk like that...I do deserve you...more than ever. After all," he went on thoughtfully. "How will I be able to stop you from making the same mistake again if I'm not there by your side?"

Galina looked at Trunks with tears of happiness falling from her eyes. "You mean….you still love me?" she asked joyfully.

"Of course I do," Trunks replied truthfully. "Why should I hate you for something you couldn't control? It wasn't your fault..."

"But I should've been strong enough to control it," Galina said sadly.

"We all have our weak moments," Trunks said gently. "Let me strengthen you," with that said Trunks leaned forward and kissed her tenderly.

Galina returned the kiss and slowly melted into it, feeling all of her sorrow gradually drift away.

"YAY!" all the others cheered happily.

"Sorry for what I did everyone," Galina said rubbing the back of her head and blushing at the same time. "I wasn't quite myself."

"There's no need for you to apologize," Sai said with an understanding smile.

"Yeah sis," Goten said with equal understanding. "It was Viper making you do all those terrible things, you are completely blameless!"

"Yeah and that's all thanks to Buu!" Galina replied happily as she hugged the pink monster joyfully.

"Awww…Buu happy to help!" Buu said blushing crimson and letting off steam as Galina hugged him. 

"Well I don't know about you guys," Goku said happily to his family. "But I say its time we got Galina and Trunks married."

"I agree," Gohan said thoughtfully. "All the preparations have been done by mom and Bulma, so how about we have the wedding first thing tomorrow morning?" he suggested.

"Not a bad idea Gohan," Trunks smiled and looked over at Galina. "Until tomorrow then," he said to her and blowing her a kiss.

"I'll be waiting," Galina said blowing back her own kiss as she watched her fiancé fly away home.

------------------------------------

Early the following morning Galina placed a pillow over her head as Chi-Chi entered her room, opening the curtains and windows like a colorful whirlwind.

"Come on sweet heart," she cooed to her daughter. "It's time to get up."

"Awww mom," Galina groaned wearily. "Just a little bit longer please." After she had gone to bed last night Galina had nightmares about what she did under Viper's control, and it had kept her up late. That was until Sai had talked to her and told his adopted sister it was just her mind's way of dealing with such a traumatic experience. He'd had the same problem after he had stopped being Android 21, and reassured her that the nightmares would pass. After that talk Galina had finally managed to get to sleep without any further problems until the morning.

"But honey you have to get up," Chi-Chi pleaded. "Today's your big day, the biggest day of your life I might add." 

Hearing this statement caused Galina to quickly shoot up out of bed like a cannon. "You're right!" she squealed in delight. "Today's my wedding day!"

"You know it's funny," Chi-Chi said laughing at her daughter's excitement. "I was the complete opposite of you when I was getting married; I didn't want to sleep in at all. In fact I was so excited I hardly slept at all."

"Well I'm wide awake now," Galina replied rubbing the back of her head. "And you can bet your reputation that I'm excited about this!"

"I think everyone is!" Chi-Chi exclaimed happily.

"Really?" Galina asked in surprise. "Even dad? Do you think he'll let me go when I walk down the aisle with him?"

"Of course he will!" Chi-Chi laughed. "He's not THAT protective of you. Oh!" She smiled. "I haven't been this excited since my own wedding!"

Galina happily stared at her wedding dress which had been set up on its stand for her before she had gone to bed last night. "Well," she said happily. "I better get ready." Suddenly her stomach growled loudly causing her to blush with embarrassment. 

"First," Chi-Chi laughed. "You'd better go eat. After all we don't want the bride to be getting married on an empty stomach. Now do we?"

"Darn right!" Galina said happily and quickly flew downstairs joining the rest of her family for breakfast. 

"Morning Galina," Goku said cheerfully to his daughter. "Are you ready for your big day?"

"You bet I am!" Galina answered happily.

"You're not nervous are you sis?" Goten asked Galina slyly as she filled up her glass with juice.

"Nervous?" Galina said in puzzlement. "Why would I be nervous?"

"Because you're getting married," Gohan smiled. "It's a pretty big step for you."

"Nah I'm not nervous," Galina replied coolly as she poured more juice into her already fully glass causing it to overflow all over the table.

"Well if those aren't your nerves showing," Goten chuckled. "Then I don't know what is."

"Knock it off you two," Sai said sternly to the laughing Gohan and Goten. "You're not helping Galina by teasing her like that."

"I wish it was me getting married to my Trunkies!" Sal said dreamily with stars in her eyes as she thought of herself and Chibi Trunks. 

"I think you're a bit too young to be getting married yet sweet heart," Pan said gently to her daughter.

"I know mom," Sal sighed sadly before cheering up again. "You're SO lucky Galina!" she cried happily.

"Aww thanks Sal," Galina said gently as she finished her breakfast. "But don't you worry," she said patting her head. "You'll have your day one day too. Well," she said getting up. "I better go get ready," and with that she headed back to her room to change into her wedding dress with the assistance of Pan and Chi-Chi.

"Oh sweet heart," Chi-Chi cried happily once she had finished helping Galina dress herself. "You look SO beautiful!" Chi-Chi was so happy that she almost drenched Galina's wedding dress with her happy tears.

"Aww…mom," Galina said blushing in embarrassment. "Stop it…you'll get my dress wet."

"Hmm…" Pan said to herself. "I wonder how Trunks will look in a tux?"

"Oh…I think I might know!" Galina replied happily. She could feel her face become redder than a rose as she thought of her handsome super saiyan hero in a tuxedo.

"Hey take it easy Galina," Pan said cheerfully to the blushing bride. "You go any redder and you'll faint!"

Galina just smiled and said nothing.

"Well," Chi-Chi said happily. "Now that the bride is all ready I better make sure Goku, Gohan, and Goten are ready too." With that said Chi-Chi left room. 

"I'd better see if Sai and the kids are ready too," Pan said giving Galina a wink before following after Chi-Chi to check on her family. 

For a few minutes Galina was left alone then the door to her room opened up and Shooter entered carrying a lovely assortment of eleven red roses and one white rose in one hand and a small flower box in the other. "Hi Galina…" he said shyly.

"Aww hey there Shooter," she smiled at the young boy. "Is that for me?"

"Yeah," he blushed. "It's a special delivery from Trunks. This time I made sure it WAS from him."

"Let me see," Galina said taking the flowers from Shooter, then noticing a small note attached to the flowers read it to herself. _'To my sweet Galina,'_ she read. _'I hope you like these roses. I give you one white rose to show how much you stand out from the rest of the world. I hope that you realize how much I adore you. The red roses are to show how much I love you, my princess; I will love you always. Yours forever, Trunks."_

Galina wiped away a couple of tears as she finished reading the note. "Oh Trunks!" she squealed in delight. "You are the BEST!"

"Here don't forget this," Shooter said handing over the small flower box. 

Galina took the box and opened it up to reveal a beautiful corsage. It was an arrangement of baby's breath surrounding a red carnation. There was another note attached to it and Galina snatched it up. 

'_To my beautiful Galina,'_ she read. _'The carnation is for the passion that I know burns within your heart and body; I see it in your eyes every time I look at you. Have patience, my love; soon, we'll both be able to release that passion. I would like it very much if you would wear this to the ceremony. I love you Galina, and soon, I'll be able to show you how much. Your handsome super saiyan hero Trunks."_

Galina smiled wiping away more tears of joy from eyes, the she patted Shooter on the head. "Thanks for this Shooter."

"You're welcome," Shooter blushed happily.

Galina read Trunks' note again and grinned. "Just you wait, Trunks, you'll be mine soon," she purred. Galina then put the roses in a vase but put the white one in her hair; she then took the corsage and slipped it on her dress with fresh tears of happiness falling from her eyes.

"Hey what's wrong sweet heart?" Goku asked as he walked into the room now dressed in his tuxedo. "You're not supposed to cry on your wedding day."

"I'm not crying because I'm sad dad," Galina replied wiping away her tears. "I'm crying because I'm so happy!"

"Oh…well that's alright then," Goku smiled and then noticed Galina's rose and corsage. "Hey that white rose and corsage are a nice touch," he said deeply impressed at how they made her look. "Hey Shooter," he said to the young demi-saiyan. "You'd better go make sure everyone's ready."

"Okay!" Shooter replied happily and quickly left the room.

"I can't believe I'm finally getting married!" Galina squealed happily unable to contain her excitement. 

"Well let's not wait any longer," Goku smiled gently taking his daughter's hand. "You have no idea how proud I am of you," he added.

"Thanks dad," Galina said smiling back. 

Galina walked downstairs with Goku to meet with the rest of her waiting family, when they got there they saw everyone was all dressed up and ready to go.

"Wow!" Gohan gasped as he saw his sister in her wedding dress for the time. 

"You look like a princess sis!" Goten said happily.

"Thanks Goten," Galina said with a giggle and patted her little brother on the head. 

"Trunks will love it!" Sai said proudly.

"Then let's get going," Chi-Chi said impatiently. "We don't want to keep all the others waiting."

Obediently everyone held onto Goku who then used his instant transmission to teleport his extended family to the lookout.

-------------------------------

At the lookout all the other Z-fighters and Dende were waiting patiently for Goku and his family to arrive, the most patient of them all was Trunks himself. 

"You're here!" Bulma cried in delight as Goku, Galina and the others finally arrived. "It's about time too, what took you so long?"

"Aw come on," Goku laughed rubbing the back of his head. "We weren't THAT long were we?"

"Huh!" Vegeta said scowling at Goku. "We were beginning to think your daughter was getting cold feet Kakarott!"

"Sorry to disappoint you Vegeta," Galina said smugly to the proud saiyan prince. "But I don't have cold feet!"

"Yeah so that means you lose the bet we made earlier," Bulma said triumphantly to her husband. "Therefore you HAVE to take out the garbage for a month with NO complaints!"

Vegeta growled under his breath at this but said nothing.

"Well," Dende said brightly. "Now that the bride and her family are here I say we get this wedding started."

"Good idea!" Goku replied happily and everyone got into their places.

The ceremony began with Sal and Chibi Trunks walking down the rose strewn aisle, with Sal happily holding onto Chibi Trunks like her life depended on it. "One day it'll be our turn Trunkies!" she whispered in his ear.

"Sal please!" Chibi Trunks hissed back blushing like mad. "You're embarrassing me!"

Sal just giggled and continued to walk with Chibi Trunks down the aisle to their place.

As Galina had promised her, Marron was next to walk down the aisle as a flower girl. She happily threw her flower petals onto the ground with a blushing Shooter right behind her.

"Our Marron looks like an angel doesn't she?" Krillin whispered proudly to 18.

"Yeah," 18 whispered back with a smile. "She's a little angel alright."

Goten was next to walk down the aisle as the ring bearer, he arrived at his place holding onto the ring cushion which was empty!

"Goten!" Chibi Trunks hissed urgently to his best friend. "Where are the wedding rings!"

"Huh?" Goten said in astonishment looking down at the empty ring cushion. "Oh no!" he panicked. "The rings!" He frantically began searching his pockets. "I know I had them here somewhere!"

"Don't tell me you LOST the wedding rings!" Chibi Trunks yelled in dismay.

"No," Goten said still searching his pockets. "I didn't lose them…they're just…misplaced." Suddenly Goten calmed down and smiled. "Of course!" he said slapping his forehead. "I remember now! I put the wedding rings in the one place where they wouldn't get lost!"

"Where?" Chibi Trunks asked.

"Right here," Goten said proudly. He took off his right shoe, turned it over and the two wedding rings fell into his palm.

"You hid them in your shoes?" Chibi Trunks cried in disbelief.

"Oh yeah," Goten said happily as he placed the wedding rings on the cushion. "I never loose anything in my shoes, not even my spare pocket money."

The next two people to walk down the aisle together were Gohan and Videl. "You know Gohan," Videl said as they continued walking. "You never did answer my question on if you want to marry me or not."

Gohan blushed at this and rubbed the back of his head as he tried to find the right answer for her. "Ah..." he said nervously. "I'll let you know at the reception...I promise."

Videl couldn't help but smile at Gohan. She was smart enough to know what his answer was, so she decided not to press the matter until the reception.

Pan happily held onto Sai's arm smiling as she watched her future parents talk to each other.

"Poor Gohan," Sai said to his wife with chuckle. "Videl's really put him on the spot there, however I think I can guess his answer."

"Oh?" Pan said questionably. "What is it?"

"It'll be yes," he replied confidently. "Otherwise you wouldn't be standing next to me now."

Bulma and Vegeta were next to walk down the aisle, with Vegeta looking like he was attending a funeral rather than a wedding. "Oh cheer up Vegeta," Bulma said trying to cheer the saiyan prince up a bit. "Look at this way; you're now gaining a daughter."

Vegeta said nothing he just gave his wife a brief smirk before returning to his sulking, causing Bulma to smile and shake her head wearily.

"Ready daddy?" Galina asked Goku as she took a hold of his arm. 

"Ready!" Goku answered brightly and slowly walked his daughter down the aisle to the man she would spend the rest of her life with. 

Galina eyes shone when she finally saw Trunks standing there in his tux, he looked so handsome standing there. She couldn't help but lightly blush and smile as she slowly approached him.

Trunks returned the smile to his bride to be as she finally joined him at the end of the aisle.

Galina was ready to walk towards Trunks when she suddenly realized that Goku was still holding onto her, rather over protectively too. "Uh Dad," she said gently to her father. "You're supposed to let me go now."

"Huh?" Goku asked in confusion. He looked down, realized what he was doing and slowly let go of his daughter. "Sorry honey," he smiled sadly. "Guess I'm just not ready to let you go."

Galina couldn't help but smile at Goku's protectiveness. "Aww daddy," she giggled. "I'll still be your little girl no matter what happens," she then leaned forward and kissed his cheek.

Goku smiled at this then stood next to the teary eyed Chi-Chi.

Galina turned back to Trunks who smiled at her, she then she took his hand and gave it a small squeeze.

Trunks returned the squeeze and looked at Dende. "Ok Dende," he smiled. "We're FINALLY ready."

"Great!" Dende said cheerfully. "Dearly beloveded, we are gathered here today in the sight of the Kai's to join Son Galina and Trunks Briefs in holy matrimony. If anyone here has any objections why these two should not be wed, speak now, or forever hold your peace."

Hearing this Bulma looked at Vegeta and gave the saiyan prince a VERY stern look. "Don't even THINK about it!" she hissed furiously to him.

Vegeta growled at this threat and lapsed into a sulky silence.

"No one has any objections?" Dende asked looking around. "Ok then," he went on running through the ceremony. Trunks and Galina exchanged rings and vows, while looking deeply into each others eyes the whole time. Finally Dende came to the lines everyone was waiting for. "Do you Trunks Briefs take Son Galina to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, for richer and for poorer, for sickness and in health till death do you part?"

"I do," Trunks said smiling happily at Galina the whole time.

"Very well," Dende said going on. "Do you Son Galina take Trunks Briefs to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, for richer and for poorer, for sickness and in health till death do you part?"

"Of course I do!" Galina smiled still looking at Trunks.

"Like I even had to ask," Dende smiled quietly to himself. "Then as the Guardian of Earth," the young Namek went on. "I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride."

"My pleasure," Trunks said happily as he smiled, lifted his wife's veil and pulled the smiling Galina to him and kissed her with a gentle passion.

"HOOORAY!" Everyone cheered happily throwing rose petals in the air at the happy couple. 

"Oh my little girl!" Chi-Chi sobbed in delight hugging Goku's arm. "I'm SO happy for you!"

"Congratulations Trunks," Gohan said happily shaking the future boy's hand.

"Yeah well done," Sai smiled clapping him on the back.

"Thanks you guys," Trunks smiled to his two best men.

The congratulations continued on at the reception with the newlyweds and everyone else dancing, enjoying themselves and of course filling their stomachs up with food. 

"Look how happy our little girl is," Chi-Chi said to Goku as she watched Galina dance with Trunks. 

"When she kissed Trunks I could have sworn YOU looked happier," Goku replied cheekily his wife. 

"I was," Chi-Chi said brightly. "I've never seen our little girl so happy with any boy before in my life."

"You're right about that," Goku said in agreement.

"Maybe it's because you always used to throw every guy that came near Galina dad," Gohan called out from where he was dancing nearby with Videl causing her to laugh slightly.

"Oh yeah…" Goku said rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"But I guess that all changed when Trunks came along huh dad?" Goten said as he watched Sal, Chibi Trunks, Shooter and Marron dance with each other.

"Yeah it sure did," Goku said patting his son's head. "I must admit I was a bit surprised though. You mother and I thought she'd end up with Sai as they always hung out together."

Pan, who was dancing nearby heard this remark and turned to Sai "Is that true?" she asked her husband suspiciously.

"Well," Sai said thoughtfully. "I admit that I HAD thought about Galina and me together...but she saw me as more of an elder brother... Then when you and Trunks turned up I could already see there was something going on between those two, so I decided to let them have each other. Why else do you think I let them go to the future together? Besides," he said smiling at Pan. "It gave me time to know you better, didn't it?"

"Yeah that's SO true!" Pan replied hugging her husband in delight.

"Yeah now we have the two most wonderful kids ever," Sai went on smiling over at where Sal and Shooter were enjoying themselves.

"Sal…" Chibi Trunks choked out as Sal happily danced with him. "Not so tight…I can hardly breathe with you hugging me like that."

"Sorry Trunkies!" Sal giggled and relaxed her grip.

Galina meanwhile was smiling happily to herself as she enjoying the moment of dancing with her husband. "I'm so happy right now Trunks," she said gently resting her head on his shoulder.

"So am I…" Trunks replied equally as gentle. "You make me so happy…" he whispered in her ear.

After a few minutes dancing the happy couple were soon joined by Goku and Chi-Chi. "May we cut in?" Goku asked as they danced towards them.

Galina smiled and swapped partners, now she was dancing with her father and Trunks was dancing with his new mother-in-law. 

"How you feeling honey?" Goku asked as they danced.

"Really happy!" Galina answered bubbly.

"So's you mother," Goku chuckled. "I haven't seen her this happy in ages."

"Yeah just don't be expecting a grand kid or kids anytime soon," Galina said sternly. "I want to proceed in this marriage at our own pace."

"I know that," Goku laughed. "Just try telling your mother."

Galina smiled as she watched Chi-Chi and Trunks dance together, and giggled as she wondered what advice her mother was giving Trunks on married life.

"You know," Goku said as he watched them. "Trunks is one lucky guy."

Galina couldn't help but blush at this complement, "Thanks dad."

"Hey," Goku whispered confidently to his daughter. "Believe it or not I think that Vegeta is actually HAPPY for you two! I heard him whisper to Bulma during the wedding 'I'm a GREAT father.'"

Galina looked surprised as Goku said this but then just smiled. '_Guess he's not as upset about this as I thought,'_ she thought happily to herself.

The reception soon ended and everyone had happy thoughts on their mind as it did. "Guess there is just one more thing left to do," Galina said to Trunks as she held out her bouquet. "Read girls?" she asked Videl and Sal.

"We were BORN ready!" Videl and Sal said at the same time.

Galina turned around and tossed her bouquet over her shoulder. Sai, Goten, Chibi Trunks, Gohan and Shooter watched in amazement as Sal and Videl tried to catch the bouquet like their lives depended on it. However they both missed and the bouquet safely landed in Marron's unsuspecting hands.

"Look mommy! Look daddy!" Marron cried happily showing her parents her unexpected gift. "I caught the bouquet!"

"Aww nuts!" Sal and Videl pouted together. 

"Goodbye baby," Chi-Chi said hugging her daughter.

"Aww mom don't worry," Galina said reassuringly to Chi-Chi. "I'm just going on my honey moon not to another planet. I'll be back, don't worry yourself."

"I know honey," Chi-Chi said in between her sobs. "I'm just SO happy for you." 

"Trunks you remember to behave yourself," Bulma reminded her son sternly.

"Don't worry Bulma," Galina said with a giggle as she wrapped her arms around Trunks' neck. "I'll make sure he behaves!"

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Trunks said as he picked up his new wife and kissed her once more. 

Then with one last happy wave goodbye to their family and friends Galina and Trunks flew off for their honey moon.

"Well," Sai said cheerfully. "There goes one happy couple."

"Yeah," Pan smiled back. "I hope they'll be happy together."

"I KNOW they will," Sai smiled back.

**Authors's Notes:** Well everyone there you have it Galina and Trunks are FINALLY married! We hope you enjoyed the chapter. I'm sure it was worth the wait. Now it's on to Dragonball GT!


	24. Search for the Black Star Dragon Balls

**Chapter 23:** Search for the Black Star Dragon Balls

It had been ten years since the terror of Majin Buu had ended with the happy wedding of Trunks Briefs and Son Galina. During that ten years there had been a surprisingly large lack of threats to Earth and its inhabitants. That had suited the Z-fighters just fine, for they themselves had been busy during that ten year period. Shortly after his sister's wedding Gohan had finally proposed to Videl and they'd gotten married, since then Videl had given birth to a healthy young daughter by the name of Son Pan. Pan, much like her future self, was slowly growing into a very spirited young girl who had the heart of a fighter just like her parents. As for Bulma and Vegeta they now had a new addition to their family, for a year after Chibi Pan had been born Bulma gave birth to a healthy young girl who she named Bra. Over the years as young Bra grew up, all her friends and family couldn't help but marvel at how she appeared to be the dead splitting image of her mother. However in Vegeta's eyes Bra was just 'Daddy's little girl', a girl who could do no wrong and heaven help ANYONE who even LOOKED at her the wrong way! Lastly was Sai and Future Pan, they also had another addition to their family, who came in the form of a little boy named Sho. Sho was very spirited and full of heart like his mother and sister Sal. However, when it came to girls, young Sho was VERY shy and timid like his brother Shooter. Much to Vegeta's irritation this discovery had come to light when he and all the others found out Sho had taken quite a shine to Bra!

But apart from these three new happy family additions, the only other excitement during the past ten years for the Z-fighters had been the 28th World Martial Arts Tournament. When it started everyone had eagerly decided to enter and to test out their new improved strength, including young Chibi Pan and Sho who were now old enough to enter. During the tournament Sho had made friends with a young boy fighter named Kei. Kei was a spirited young kid who loved fighting almost as much as Chibi Pan did and the two of them hit it off almost at once. As for the tournament itself, that had ended in an abrupt draw since Goku and Uub, a young boy who just happened to be Kid Buu's alter ego, left to train on Kami's Lookout. That had been five years ago and the two of them hadn't been seen since. As for Galina and Trunks, after being happily married for 15 years they were FINALLY expecting their first bundle of joy to arrive shortly in a couple months. That news had pleased their mothers to no end and they couldn't WAIT for the big day to come. But for the moment the happy couple were visiting their friends and families like they always did during their free time and the first stop on their list was Goku's house.

"You home Mom?" Galina cautiously called out into her house. The female demi-saiyan hadn't changed much in the past ten years. True she had aged a bit and still wore her version of Goku's training clothes, but in her husband Trunks' eyes she would always be a young beautiful woman.

At the sound of her daughter's voice Chi-Chi ran happily into the living room hugging her daughter in delight, but not too hard because of the expecting baby she was so heavily pregnant with. "Oh sweetheart!" she exclaimed happily. "I'm so happy to see you again! It feels like you've been away from home forever!"

"It's only been five days mom," Galina stated calmly before she suddenly pouted and looked down at her large growing stomach. "I'm a big fat blimp aren't I?" she sniffled sadly.

"What?" Trunks said in mock astonishment. "You're not fat." During Galina's pregnancy Trunks had long since learnt to deal with her sudden mood swings which came and went like a sudden gust of wind. His fifteen years of married life had not only brought Trunks happiness, but wisdom as a fighter, a husband and a father. At least he hoped.

"Oh my," Chi-Chi giggled quietly to herself. "I sensed another mood swing coming on."

Ignoring her mother's comment Galina was glaring angrily at Trunks for the comment he had just made. "Don't try and make me feel better mister!" she said sternly to her husband. "You're the one who did this to me in the first place!" Suddenly she giggled happily like a little kid and started squeezing the living daylights out of Trunks like there was no tomorrow. "But the only reason I'm like this is because of our baby! So how can I be mad at you?" she squealed in delight hugging Trunks even harder.

"As happy as I am for you Galina," Trunks gasped quietly. "Can you let me go? I can't breathe…"

"Oops…sorry," Galina said releasing Trunks from her grip with a giggle.

"Now that's what I call a five second mood swing," Chi-Chi said with a laugh.

Galina was all set to tell her mother off when the rest of her family came down the stairs causing her to smile widely. First there was Gohan and Videl; they had changed a lot over the past fifteen years. Gohan was now a teacher at Orange Star High School, which pleased Chi-Chi to no end knowing all her son's hard earned education, had finally paid off. But because Gohan was now a teacher he had to dress the part too, which irritated him to no end because Galina teased him about his clothes. He still had his spiky hair, but now he was dressed in formal shoes, brown pants, a white shirt, light blue neck tie and a blue coat. Completing this look was a pair of reading glasses perched on his nose making him look like the teacher he really was. As for Videl she now wore her hair in a long black pig-tail that went down her back. She was also wearing brown fighting boots, dark blue stockings, a light blue mini-skirt, a light purple shirt with an open coat over the top of it the same color as her skirt.

Goten had also changed during the past fifteen years, he had gone from a cute little boy to a real ladies man. That had disappointed Galina however she knew it was Goten's life after all and she just had to learn to live with it. Goten was now a tall boy and his hair was a lot shorter than it had been when he was little, but it was still long enough of it to be spiky. He wore black sneakers, light purple jeans and a long sleeved white shirt with a purple collar.

As for Sai and Future Pan, Galina was happy to see that they hadn't changed that much over the years. Sai still wore pretty much the same outfit he had worn since they had first met in high school, however for special occasions he wore a similar but different outfit. That consisted of black shoes and pants, a dark blue button up shirt and a dark green trench coat and matching hat. Future Pan still wore the same outfit and bandanna she had always worn however now she wore dark blue shorts to show off her lovely legs to her husband. Chibi Pan, who was dressed in a similar fashion to her other self except for some blue jeans, really wanted a body like that someday for her Kei.

Sal and Shooter hadn't changed much with age either. Sal still had the same attitude and fighting spirit like her mother, and she still wore the same green bandanna on her head. Only her outfit had changed, she now wore black fighting boots, black shorts and a green shirt to match her bandanna. Shooter, although he was now a young man, was still the same shy timid boy he had always been. His hair was styled like Gohan's had been during the battle with Majin Buu. He was also wearing brown shoes, black pants, and a red shirt with a grey stripe going around the top of his shoulders.

"You're having mood swings huh sis?" Gohan asked cheekily as he and the others finished coming down the stairs.

"Oh boy..." Goten said uneasily. "I wonder how Vegeta is going to react around a grandchild related to our dad."

"He'll take it like any other father and LIKE it," Chi-Chi replied firmly. "Otherwise Bulma and I will see to him!" she added threateningly.

"Auntie Galina," Chibi Pan asked curiously. "Will it be a boy or a girl?"

"Well Pan," Galina answered her young niece happily. "Trunks and I want it to be a surprise, but I'm secretly hoping for a baby girl. You're ok with that right?" Galina said directing her last question to her husband.

"Of course I am," Trunks smiled. "If it is she'll be as beautiful as her mother."

"If it IS a girl," Sal asked equally curious. "What will her name be?"

"I haven't thought of a name," Galina said thoughtfully. "But when its time I'm sure I'll think of something!" Suddenly there was a knock at the door and a familiar cry of "Anyone home?"

"That sounds like daddy!" Galina cried happily running to the door and opening it to reveal no one there. "Huh?"

"I'm down here sweetheart," came Goku's strangely sounded voice from near the floor.

Looking down at the floor Galina nearly fainted from horrified shock. True it WAS her father and he still had the same hair style he always had, but there were two things different about him. The first thing was that Goku was wearing a DIFFERENT fighting outfit, he now wore a light blue top with a white belt, yellow pants and black fighting shoes. The second thing, which was really shocking Galina and her family, was that Goku had been reduced to a child! "DAD!" Galina exclaimed in horror. "YOU'RE…A…A…KID AGAIN!!"

"Oh…." Goku said idly rubbing the back of his head with his hand. "So you noticed that."

"Of course we noticed!" Chi-Chi yelled furiously.

"Now calm down mom," Galina said soothingly to Chi-Chi as she slowly got over her own shock. "Tell us what happened to you dad," she said sternly to Goku.

"Well…" Goku said rubbing the back of his head. "While I was training with Uub at the Lookout, Emperor Pilaf and his goons turned up. Turns out they were after the Black Star Dragon Balls, which happened to be hidden in Kami's old chambers."

"What the heck are the Black Star Dragon Balls?" Videl asked in puzzlement.

"Well according to Pilaf," Goku said thoughtfully. "The Black Star Dragon Balls, which are a completely different set to the Dragon Balls we know about, were made by Kami when he and Piccolo were still one person. Apparently you could summon a RED version of Shenron and make at least ONE wish before the balls dispersed to the far corners of the Galaxy. When I discovered Pilaf was at the Lookout I did try and stop him, however I didn't know he had already summoned Shenron. While I beat up his goons Pilaf got angry and he accidently wished that I was a kid again."

"So they caught you off guard," Gohan said sternly with his arms folded.

"Hey I had no idea that the dragon was there!" Goku protested innocently. "When I walked in I was jumped by Pilaf's goons, so I fought them off, then Pilaf made his wish and 'poof' I was a kid again."

"You just don't learn do you Goku?" Sai said wearily. "You know you're just like Sho and his friend Kei, ALWAYS getting into trouble."

"And now I have a pint-sized grandpa who looks like he should still be in diapers!" Chibi Pan scowled.

"I was already aging faster than he was," Chi-Chi sniffed. "But this…it's unnatural! I'll bet you did this on purpose! Didn't you?!"

"No!" Goku protested honestly. "I LIKED being old, really I did."

"Dad let's think here," Gohan said calmly. "The dragon balls are spread across the entire galaxy, right?"

"Yeah that's what Mr Popo said," Goku nodded in confirmation.

"If that's the case," he mused. "Then it just might be easier for you to grow up like any other child."

"GOHAN!" Chi-Chi yelled furiously to her son pointing to the miniature Goku before starting to sob. "CAN YOU IMAGINE SOMEONE MY AGE MARRIED TO THIS…KID?!"

"Mom's right dad," Galina said comforting the sobbing Chi-Chi. "I don't want our new baby to see you like this! You have to get bigger again!"

"Goku," King Kai's voice suddenly rang out. "Can you hear me?"

"Hey it's King Kai!" Goku said cheerfully glad of a distraction from what had happened to him.

"Listen carefully Goku," King Kai said grimly. "I've done some research on the Black Star Dragon Balls and what I've dug up is quite unsettling."

"Just how unsettling?" Goku asked nervously dreading the reply.

"Well now that a wish has been made using the Black Star Dragon Balls," King Kai said grimly. "The Earth is in danger of exploding unless; all SEVEN of those balls are found and returned to Earth within ONE year!"

Hearing this terrible news everyone gasped in horror.

"How is that even possible?!" Trunks demanded to know.

"When a wish is made using the Black Star Dragon Balls," King Kai explained patiently. "The negative energy left behind begins to take over the planet causing massive instability and eventual self destruction."

"What?!" Gohan exclaimed in disbelief. "King Kai you have GOT to be kidding me! You're telling us we've got ONE YEAR to get all those balls back or KA-BOOM?"

"That's exactly right," King Kai concluded grimly before fading away.

Once everyone had settled into the alarming news King Kai had gave them, Goku and the rest of the Z fighters tried their best to go about their everyday lives, while trying to figure out HOW to find the Black Star Dragon Balls before it was too late.

"It's no big deal really," Chi-Chi said calmly putting some food down on the table. "Goku, you can take that new Capsule Corp spaceship Bulma's been working on for your trip into space. I mean this isn't the first time you've gone dragon ball hunting to save the world, you don't mind going now do you?"

"Why do I have to be the one to go?" Goku asked thoughtfully as he sat back in his chair with his arms folded behind his head.

"What do you mean WHY!?" Chi-Chi yelled furiously nearly making Goku fall out of his chair. "You've never bonked on this kind of adventure before!"

"I guess I'm just kind of tired," Goku replied calmly sitting back down. "Getting shrunk down to the size of a kid again really takes it out of me."

"But Grandpa you have to go on this trip," Future Pan cried pleadingly. "Otherwise the Earth will be destroyed within a year."

"Pan's right," Chi-Chi said nodding in agreement. "AND we've just finished the addition for our daughter's expecting baby which I do NOT want to lose," she added firmly.

"You know we could never let anything happen to the Earth dad," Galina said to Goku before pausing for a moment. "Which is why I've made a decision, I'm going with you."

"What?!" Goku cried in disbelief. "Are you sure that's a good idea sweet heart? I mean, what about your baby?"

"Aw you don't have to worry about me dad," Galina replied gently rubbing her growing stomach. "I'll be ok, I've got you and Trunks to make sure nothing happens to us."

"She'll be fine with me around Goku," Trunks said reassuringly. "I promise!" he added honestly.

"Can I go with you Grandpa?" Chibi Pan asked eagerly. "Please, please, please!?" she begged.

"Uhhhh…I don't know Pan," Goku said doubtfully. "It might be dangerous."

"I can take care of myself!" Pan said confidently. "If you're still not sure then Kei can come to protect me! I taught him how to fly you know!" she added proudly.

"You're NOT going Pan," Gohan said firmly. "And neither is Kei for that matter."

"Well if that's the case," Trunks said getting up from the table before Pan could protest. "We'd better go see if my Mom is done putting the finishing touches on that spaceship of her's. Because we'll really need it if we want to save the world."

--

At Capsule Corp Goku and his family arrived just in time to meet Sho and Bra returning from a shopping trip. Sho himself was an intelligent looking young boy, he had short black hair like his mother Pan and blue eyes like his father Sai. As always the young fighter was wearing his favorite blue fighting shirt, his black pants and matching sneakers. Normally Sho was bright and energetic like his mother and sister Sal, but for the moment he was being very shy and quiet. The reason for this was that he was helping Bra carry her shopping bags and she was very grateful for his helpfulness.

"That's our son!" Pan said proudly to Sai smiling at Sho's kindness. "He's a real gentleman like his brother Shooter and spirited fighter like Sal!"

"He sure is," Sai said in agreement. "Which is why Shooter's off helping Marron with her own shopping and Sal is Chibi Trunks' secretary here at Capsule Corp."

"You know," Pan said with a giggle. "I think Sal actually took that job because she didn't want the other applicants to mess with her OR her 'Trunkies.'"

"Oh hi guys," Sho said with a blush as he saw his parents and other family members had arrived unexpectedly.

"Isn't Sho the best?!" Bra said happily hugging the young boy causing him to blush crimson.

"SHO!" Vegeta bellowed furiously from the Capsule Corp door way, causing Sho to jump. The proud Saiyan Prince hadn't changed much over the last 15 years either, except for the moustache he decided to grow for his own mysterious reasons and the outfits he wore. "SHO, GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY DAUGHTER! RIGHT NOW!!"

Quick as lightening Sho pulled away from Bra and ran off with the shopping bags terrified of what Vegeta may do to him.

"Aw dad," Bra said giggling at her father's over-protectiveness. "Sho wasn't doing anything wrong."

"That's right Vegeta," Sai said coming to his son's defense. "Sho wasn't hugging Bra SHE hugged HIM, alright? Now stop being silly!"

"Humph!" Vegeta growled as Bulma came to join him. "NO boy will EVER be good enough for my little girl!"

"What ever you say Vegeta," Bulma said rolling her eyes. "Anyway glad you're here. Everything's ready for you Goku, just follow me."

Everyone followed Bulma to the back yard of Capsule Corp where they saw the strange looking spaceship she had constructed for them. It had the combined resemblance of one of Frieza's old spaceships and a modern day hover car.

"Wow!" Goku cried in amazement. "That thing looks like an octopus, it's so big!"

"It has to be," Bulma said looking down at Goku. "This ship is built to comfortably support 3 people. But with you being as small as you are Goku it shouldn't be cramped as much," she added patting the small sayian's head. "You know," she smiled. "Seeing you like this reminds me of the good old days of when we first met."

Goku laughed and flew into the spaceship with Galina and Future Trunks, inside they found the inside resembled a cozy little home, it had all the essentials needed for their journey and was stocked with plenty of food.

"Goku!" Chi-Chi yelled as the ship's ramp slowly slid closed. "Watch over Galina and Trunks! You better make sure nothing happens to our grandchild!"

"Sure thing Chi-Chi," Goku called back confidently. "You can trust me!"

"So," Galina said looking around the interior of the ship with interest. "This is our home for the next year."

"What took you guys so long?" a familiar voice suddenly called out.

To Goku, Galina and Trunks' astonishment, Chibi Pan was sitting at the cockpit controls of the ship.

"Hey!" Trunks said sternly to the young girl. "Who said YOU were coming?"

"Aw lighten up Trunks," Chibi Pan said soothingly. "Aunty Galina's gonna need SOMEONE around when she has her baby! I know for a fact you boys won't be able to do that, since you'll be doing all the fighting!"

"Well I've got to say she's really optimistic!" Galina said smiling at Pan's confidence.

"There," Chibi Pan smiled. "You see? Aunt Galina believes in me! Now let's blast off!" Before anyone could stop her Chibi Pan pressed the lift off button on the main console.

"Oh no!" Galina exclaimed in horror. "Please tell me she didn't do what I think she did!"

"I'm afraid she did," Goku groaned. "Hold on you guys!"

"This is going to be LONG journey!" Galina said as she held onto Trunks for dear life.

Outside in the Capsule Corp yard, Bulma, Vegeta and the other's watched in amazement as the spaceship took off into the sky accelerating out of site with an incredible burst of speed. As they continued to watch a small computer chip came falling out of the sky and landed on the ground in front of them. It was pretty obvious to everyone that this chip had it come from the ship, because Bulma picked it up and suddenly became very nervous.

Once the spaceship had reached the cold blackness of outer space, Galina took the time to relax, while Goku ate food and Trunks had a talk with Chibi Pan who had taken the main over-ride key out of the control console.

"Pan this isn't funny," he said sternly. "Give me back that over-ride key right now!"

"No way!" Pan said defiantly. "You want it come and get it!" Hearing this Trunks made a grab at Pan but she leapt out of her seat, and dodged Trunks' every attempt to catch her.

"Pan," Trunks yelled irritated. "Return that over-ride key to me this instant!"

"Why?" Pan asked mockingly as she continued to dodge Trunks' arms. "So you can take me back to my boring life on Earth? Forget it!"

"Please Pan," Trunks begged the young girl pleadingly. "Give me back that key, this mission is way too dangerous for a child!"

"Like I care!" Pan replied sticking her tongue out at the frustrated Trunks.

Galina couldn't help but laugh as she watched her husband chase Pan around the ship like a cat chasing a butterfly. Eventually Trunks threw up his hands in frustration and gave up turning away from her.

"Oh Trunks….." Pan said sweetly tapping the saiyan on the left shoulder and holding out the over-ride key over his right shoulder.

Quick as lightening Trunks grabbed Pan and pinned the young girl to her seat. "Got you!" he yelled triumphantly. "Now hand over that key Pan, you're going home!"

Pan looked up at Trunks still holding onto the key; suddenly she smiled and quickly stuffed the key into her shirt. "Well Trunks," Pan smiled cheekily at him. "It's your move."

"Aw…an entire year of this and I'll be a basket case," Trunks groaned wearily dropping his head in defeat as he realized he had been out smarted.

"Well at least you're having a decent experience on what it's like to handle a teenager," Galina said with a giggle.

Hearing this Trunks quickly headed over to his wife and got down on his knees in front of her. "Galina, PLEASE promise me that our baby's isn't going anywhere near HER!" he said pleadingly while pointing at Pan.

"Hey!" Pan yelled indignantly. "I'm not a bad influence!"

"Aw Trunks," Galina giggled while soothingly rubbing her husband's shoulder. "You have nothing to worry about; our baby will be influenced by the best people on Earth. You'll see," she added with a wink.

"Galina's right," Goku said as he finally finished eating. "Still," he said leaning back in his chair. "I can't help but wonder if we'll find any intelligent life while looking for the black star dragon balls."

"Whatever we find out there," Galina said grimly. "Let's hope it or they will lead us to those dragon balls otherwise the Earth is history."

--

In their long the hunt for the Black Star Dragon Balls, Goku, Galina, Trunks, and Chibi Pan came across a wide variety of alien life forms. First their ship crash landed on a planet called Imecka, where the inhabitants were money hungry swindlers who had to pay for EVERYTHING and ANYTHING they got their hands on! The four travelers had found that out the hard way when they raked up a HUGE bill from their very first night staying there! Because the four saiyans were unable to pay such a ridiculously high bill, the Imeckans greedy leader Don Kee, STOLE their ship and made them public enemy number one until they were caught OR paid up. However after a daring raid on Don Kee's base the hero's got their ship back but damaged it in the process. While repairing the ship Galina and Pan had stumbled, quite literally, across a small damaged robot who assimilated the Dragon Ball Radar into his own systems to repair himself. This robot, who they later named Giru, reluctantly joined the four Z-fighters in their quest for the Dragon Balls as he was now a walking, talking, Dragon Ball Radar. After repairing their ship and hearing about the injustices that the Imeckans suffered under Don Kee, the saiyans went to his Royal Palace to teach him a lesson. After Goku beat up Kee's men and his tough bodyguard Lezick, Trunks and the others made Kee give back ALL the money he had acquired from this people before they finally left Imecka.

The next place the four saiyans landed on was a planet where everything was larger than life! They came here because Giru had finally detected a dragon ball somewhere on the planet's surface. While searching for the dragon ball Chibi Pan had dressed up as a giant bee so she could fly up close with the REAL giant bees that were flying around the flowers. Unfortunaly Chibi Pan was captured by some giant bees that mistook her for a newly hatched bee and took her back to their hive. It was then up to Galina, Goku, Trunks and Giru to get her back, WITHOUT destroying the hive OR hurting the bees. Once they got Chibi Pan back they resumed their hunt for the dragon ball, they soon found it but it was crushed under a giant apple Goku had been eating! Before they could get the ball from under the apple a GIANT came and took it away for his next meal! Following the Giant, the travelers caught up with him just in time to see the Giant EAT the apple with the dragon ball still on it! However it appeared that the Giant had developed a tooth ache, Goku risking his life flew INTO the Giant's mouth and found out that the dragon ball had become lodged in his tooth! Using his vast saiyan strength, Goku removed the dragon ball from the Giant's tooth and then flew out of his mouth to the safety of the others.

After leaving the giant planet, Giru detected a second dragon ball on what appeared to be a peaceful and NORMAL sized planet nearby. Shortly after they arrived the four saiyans discovered a small village that had the dragon ball they needed, however the inhabitants of the village only offered to give the travelers their dragon ball IF they helped them with a LARGE problem first. This large problem came in the form of a giant monster called Zoonama, a creature that terrorized the villagers by creating earthquakes by merely shaking his gigantic whiskers! If the villagers didn't do what Zoonama wanted, he threatened to destroy their homes with his earthquake powers. With this deadly threat over their heads the villagers had no choice but to do what Zoonama wanted of them, no matter what! Just recently, before Goku and his family had arrived, Zoonama had become fond of one of the women in the village and wanted her to be his bride! The girl in question didn't want to marry Zoonama because she had already found true love, but the threat of his earthquake abilities left her no choice.

Hearing this Chibi Pan decided the only way to help the villagers in exchange for their black star dragon ball, was to have a PRETEND bride to marry Zoonama. That way they could get close enough to the monster, cut off his whiskers and END his earthquake powers once and for all. Unfortunately for Trunks he was the perfect person to play the part of the bride! At first he violently protested the idea on the grounds that he was already happily married to Galina. But then Goku pointed out that he and Pan couldn't do it as they were too small and Galina CERTINALLY couldn't do it as she was pregnant. Thanks to this impeccable logic and some gentle persuasion from Galina, Trunks reluctantly agreed to be Zoonama's 'bride'. So when the monster came back to the village he took Trunks to his lair hidden under a nearby volcano with Goku, Galina and Pan in close pursuit. In an attempt to get away from Zoonama Trunks then got his 'husband' drunk which caused him to pass out, giving Goku and his family their chance to cut off his whiskers. With some difficultly the four travelers successfully managed to cut ONE of Zoonama's whiskers off. However before they could remove the other remaining whisker, Zoonama then woke up and threatened to destroy the village because they had tricked him. But it turned out that Zoonama was a complete wimp, when the saiyans battled the monster they mopped the floor with him and it turned out Zoonama DIDN'T have any earthquake powers at all! His whiskers didn't CAUSE earthquakes they just twitched when an earthquake was ABOUT to happen. This ability was revealed just in time to help Goku stop the volcano from erupting and destroying the village and its people.

When the volcano had been stopped and the villagers had come to an understanding with Zoonama, the saiyan's were at last allowed to have the dragon ball they had been promised. But before they could claim the ball it was stolen from right under their noses by a mysterious trio known as the Para Para brothers, who then fled into space in their hidden space ship. Outraged by this Goku and his family chased after the thieves in their own ship but lost them on the cave-ridden planet of Beehey. While battling the Mouma, a giant bug like species with a taste for humans, the Para Para brothers returned to get the OTHER dragon ball they had missed off the saiyans. After beating the Z-fighters with a 'dancing' attack the Para Para brothers then headed off back to their planet with Pan and Giru as their hostages with Goku, Galina and Trunks in hot pursuit.

When they caught up with the Para Para brothers the Z-fighter's met their leader Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy, a being who could manipulate inanimate objects to attack at will. Helping the Cardinal was a master mind by the name of Dolltaki, HE was using Mutchy's demented regime to resurrect the mighty Lord Luud a creation by HIS master the mysterious Dr Myuu. Although Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy was eventually defeated by Goku and Trunks Lord Ludd was reactivated. Dr Myuu then ordered Dolltaki to give Pan as a sacrifice to the ever-growing Ludd. But when Dolltaki refused to do so, Myuu fed BOTH of them to Ludd INCLUDING the Para Para brothers! This brought Ludd so close to full operating power that the Z-fighters would be no match for him! However inside Ludd, Pan and the Para Para brothers forced Dolltaki to reveal the secret of escaping their mechanical prison. Thanks to these secrets they were eventually able to destroy Lord Ludd and get back the missing Dragon Balls.

After that deadly encounter Goku, Galina and Trunks had considered returning to Earth so that Pan could be placed out of harms way, however Giru then detected a third dragon ball on a nearby desert planet. On that planet the saiyans had to ward off menacing monsters and giant centipedes as they scoured the vast sand dunes for the hidden dragon ball. Once the ball was found they were on their way again, this time they were headed to what appeared to be Giru's home planet. Or at least that's what Giru said.

--

In a forest overlooking a large city of Giru's home planet the Capsule Corp spaceship gently landed in the middle of a natural clearing. Once the ship had finished landing, the door and ramp opened up to reveal Goku and the rest of his family.

"Well Giru," Chibi Pan said to the small robot she was holding in her arms as they all left the ship. "You're home at last. You know," she added thoughtfully. "It's a good thing we found you when we did. Otherwise you'd have never got home and we wouldn't have been able to find most of the black star dragon balls!"

"Yeah," Galina smiled. "We're really glad to have you with us Giru."

Giru gave the robotic equivalent of a blush. "Giru happy to help!" he chimed happily.

"You know Galina," Trunks said suddenly worried. "Maybe you should stay in the ship and rest while we look around. You've been through a lot these past few months."

"Trunks is right Aunt Galina," Pan said equally worried. "Giru said that your baby could be born any day now and with all the crazy people we've run into lately you really need your rest."

"Trunks, Pan I'll be alright," Galina said reassuringly to both of them. "Besides," she went on with fire developing in her eyes. "If ANYONE dares messes with me they'll see what it's like to taunt a pregnant lady!"

Suddenly Giru gave a warning squawk. "Giru detects life form hiding in ship!" he said urgently.

"What?!" Trunks exclaimed in astonishment. "Why weren't we able to sense it all this time? Where is it?"

Giru pointed to a nearby panel with the Capsule Corp Logo on the side of the ship, on closer inspection it turned out the panel wasn't screwed on properly. To Trunks' astonishment and to Pan's embarrassment when he removed the panel a small boy was revealed! The boy was about Pan's age with hazel colored eyes and brown hair which was spiked up in the front. He was wearing a backwards black cap over his hair; he was also wearing a red fighting shirt and blue jeans with a hole in the left knee.

"Kei?!" Trunks and Galina exclaimed.

"Uh….hi guys," the young boy said sheepishly.

Galina turned around to see Pan slowly walking away. "Hold it right there young lady!" she yelled angrily.

Pan stopped dead in her tracks at this and nervously turned around. "Y-yes Aunt Galina?" she asked nervously.

"Pan," Galina went on more calmly. "Just when were you planning on telling us you smuggled Kei on our ship?"

"Huh?" Pan said in astonishment. "You mean you knew he was there?"

Galina nodded. "Oh I had my suspicions for quite some time. The first was shortly after we left Earth, the ship's instruments gave a reading that we were carrying enough weight for FIVE people rather than four. The next was when we were on Imecka, when Don Kee stole our ship you were going NUTS to get it back. But what clenched it was on the giant planet where I caught you cutting up that giant apple, you said it was for supplies. However there was no sign of that apple ANYWHERE, you cut it up and gave to Kei to eat during the rest of our trip DIDN'T YOU?"

"Yes she did," Kei said answering for Pan. "Pan did smuggle me on board your ship. She said I needed a little adventure in my life and I agreed with her. So during all the times you were relaxing on the different planets she and I went exploring together."

"Oh…" Trunks groaned holding his head in pain before calming down. "Well…we can't do anything about this now, but when we get home you two kids are going to be in REAL trouble!"

Just then there was a cry of pain from Goku, during the last few minutes he had gone on ahead to scout around. Following the saiyan's cries the found Goku not too far away.

"Dad! Are you ok?!" Galina asked in concern.

Goku rubbed his cheek in pain and held up an apple in his other hand. "I tried to eat this apple I found but it's as hard as a rock!" he moaned. Dropping the apple to the ground it smashed through the earth creating a small hole

"Well no wonder you're hurt Goku," Kei said picking the apple up. "This apple is made out of metal."

"Kei? What are you doing here?" Goku asked confused.

"It's a long story grandpa," Pan said hastily. "I'll bet we'll find some real food in that city over there," she said indicating the city they had noticed earlier.

A few minutes later the travelers entered the empty robot-like structural city. It was a strange eerie sight, there were no signs of life aside from themselves and on closer inspection the city appeared to be in ruins

"This is very strange looking city," Trunks said as he looked all around.

"Where did everybody go?" Pan wondered.

"This is a bit creepy," Galina said uneasily. "It's like the aftermath of a war or something."

"So you were really born on this planet Giru?" Goku asked their small robot companion.

"Yes," the tiny robot answered. "All that you see was Giru's home."

"Hellooo!?" Goku yelled out loudly. "Is anybody home?!"

Suddenly small alarm sirens that appeared to be wired all over the city started wailing, then several small robots that looked just like Giru started appearing all over the place.

"What's going on?" Kei asked nervously.

"I'm not sure Kei…" Pan answered doubtful. "Grandpa you're the one who called for them, so ask them!"

"But I don't know how to speak robot!" Goku protested.

"They must be able to understand us," Galina pointed out. "I mean they all look just like Giru."

The small robots, which had not said or done anything the entire time the saiyans had been talking, suddenly turned their attention to Giru.

"Success!" the lead robot suddenly chimed out in delight. "Number T-20-06 has returned from his great mission."

"You deserve great praise T-20-06," another robot chimed. "General Rildo will be very pleased with you!"

At the mention of General Rildo's name Giru suddenly became skittish. "Uh oh…" he said nervously.

"Do you know these guys Giru?" Pan asked the small robot.

"No, no of course not!" Giru answered quickly.

"Well they all seem to recognize you," Trunks said thoughtfully. "They keep calling you by the production number you said when we found you."

"Yes," Giru said to his friends. "But Giru does not know them."

"This is your home planet and you don't know any of them?" Kei asked the small robot in puzzlement.

"Giru does not know them," suddenly Giru flew up into the air.

"Where are you going?" Goku asked.

"Giru be back soon, promise!" With that the tiny robot flew away deeper into the city getting praises and complements from every robot in the city.

"T-20-06, prepare for transport!" A voice suddenly rang out.

"T-20-06 is ready for transport General Rildo," Giru said obediently.

In an instant Giru was transported to what appeared to be a base where there were lots of larger robots working diligently on mysterious tasks. Giru looked up and found himself face to face with a large important looking robot with gold and blue armor and red eyes.

"That was an incredible strategy T-20-06," the robot said grandly. "You infiltrated their team, got them to trust you and had them land their ship here. Brilliant work, it's even worthy of a medal of honor."

"Thank you General Rildo sir," Giru said with a proud salute.

Meanwhile back in the city the Z-fighters were wandering around waiting for Giru to return.

"I wonder what's taking Giru so long." Pan wondered out loud.

"I hope he's ok," Galina said worriedly.

"He's okay," Goku said confidently. "Why wouldn't he be?"

"No Galina's right Goku," Trunks said suspiciously. "Something about Giru seems to be a bit off ever since we got to this planet."

"Goku! Pan! Trunks! Galina! Kei!" Giru's voice suddenly rang out. Everyone smiled as they looked up to see their robotic 'friend' in the air above them. "Up here!" he cried excitedly. "Up here! Follow me!" And with that he flew off ahead of them.

Everyone took off and followed the tiny robot deeper into the city. "Ugh…" Pan moaned as she followed Giru and her family. "I'm so hungry I could eat a house!"

Everyone just ignored her and continued following Giru but suddenly Goku stopped dead.

"What's wrong Dad?" Galina asked worriedly as she saw her father stop.

Goku pointed to four shadows on the walls of one of the deserted buildings, as everyone watched the shadows started taking the shape of four large robots all different sizes and colors.

"Thank you T-20-06 for saving us the trouble of bringing these humans to our planet," the lead robot said.

"They called you by your number Giru," Pan said looking at their small 'friend'. "Guess you don't know them either?!" she asked sarcastically.

"Everyone watch yourselves," Goku said warningly. "There's something….different about these guys! Their power is awesome, but they're giving off strange energy patterns."

"It seems you saiyans are very perceptive," the lead robot observed casually. "It's almost as if you were one of our own."

"It is clear why Dr. Myuu wants them so badly," another robot said.

"Now let us give them a sample of our power!" A third robot spoke.

The four robots released a blinding flash of light which surrounded everyone causing them to fall over into different sections of the alleyway they were in.

"So I was right about you!" Goku said grimly. "It's been a long time since I've seen strength displayed like that, you can call me Goku. What's your name?"

The four robots laughed. "You can call us the Mega Canon Sigma Force!" the lead robot said grandly.

"And we are the least of your problems!" the forth robot said holding Giru in its hand.

"What are you doing?!" Pan yelled angrily. "That's our FRIEND you've got there! Put him down!"

"You can not be serious," the robot said flatly. "T-20-06 is a valued member of the planet M-02."

"And now it is time for you to see the General," the lead robot said grandly.

"You don't expect us to believe that do you!" Pan yelled and charged at the four robots while Goku, Galina, Trunks, and Kei slowly began powering up.

The Sigma Force robots however just dematerialized into sharp metal ropes, whipping out to grab everyone.

"Pan look out!" Kei yelled pushing Pan out of the way getting trapped in the ropes.

"Kei, NO!" Pan screamed trying to help her friend.

"Oh no, they've got Kei!" Galina yelled. "Hang on Kei I'll have you free in a second," she said getting ready to fire a Kamehameha blast unaware one of the robots was coming up behind her.

"Aunt Galina! Look out behind you!" Pan shouted.

Galina quickly turned around and suddenly winced in pain as she held her stomach causing her to loose concentration on her attack.

"Galina!" Trunks yelled quickly flying over to her, but before he could do anything he became trapped in the Sigma Force's metal ropes.

"Trunks! No!" Galina yelled as she landed to the ground near Pan.

"Are you ok Aunt Galina?" Pan asked in concern.

"I'm ok..Pan…" Galina said weakly. "I just need to rest…" She then looked up and saw Goku, Trunks, and Kei trapped INSIDE one of the Sigma Force robot rope traps.

"Pan, get Galina and yourself out of here!" Goku yelled urgently. "RIGHT NOW!"

Suddenly sleeping gas started coming out from one of the robots causing Goku, Trunks, and Kei to fall into a very heavy sleep.

Pan quickly helped Galina fly back to their ship away from danger as the Sigma Force took Goku, Trunks, and Kei away back to their base.

"NO!" Pan yelled at Giru as he flew away with the Sigma Force. "Giru, you TRAITOR!"

--

Meanwhile, at General Rildo's base, Goku, Trunks, and Kei were put under computer surveillance while they slept.

"Look at them!" General Rildo scowled to his robotic followers. "Sleeping like a bunch of babies! It's hard to believe that they're powerful as Dr. Myuu says they are." He then turned to several robotic technicians. "Alright take these three to the lab for testing at once!"

"Yes sir," the robots said obediently securing Goku, Trunks, and Kei to lab tables then analyzing their power and energy levels. As the robots scanned the three travelers they suddenly became very nervous as they saw the high levels that Goku was carrying. Even Kei's energy was unfathomable for them to comprehend since he was just a human boy.

Giru merely watched and ate his weight in metal as he handed the black star dragon balls he and the Z-fighters had collected on their journey over to General Rildo. "Thanks to you T-20-06, our dreams are that much closer to becoming a reality," Rildo said laughing maniacally. "Soon ALL life forms will be robot mutants! Just like us!"

"Excuse me General Rildo," interrupted one of the robots that were examining Goku, Trunks and Kei.

"Yes, what is it?" Rildo asked in annoyance.

"I think you should take a look at this sir," the robot answered showing the General Goku's energy readings.

"What's this?" Rildo asked in confusion. "Just how much power does this boy have?" He suddenly became nervous as the computer screen started beeping at an alarming rate. "No," he said in disbelief. "This can not be correct! His power levels are off the chart!"

"It IS correct sir," the robot replied nervously. "There is no mistake."

"That's impossible!" Rildo exclaimed. "How can a small boy have THAT much power!? This is…something we've never encountered before! Not even the Sigma Force is equipped to handle a power of this magnitude! If it was up to me I'd terminate them all right now! But….Dr. Myuu's orders are to keep them alive."

"General Rildo," Giru suddenly chimed at the agitated general. "I have stored and analyzed all of Goku's fighting data and I believe he can be beaten sir."

While guarding Goku, Trunks, and Kei, the Sigma Force were watching Giru's old files of how he had befriended everyone. They laughed at the loyalty Giru had between the Z-fighters, especially towards Trunks and Pan.

"Ignorant humans," the lead robot said. "T-20-06 was just deceiving all of you, he is incapable of showing emotions."

"Is that so?" Goku suddenly said waking up. "Well he just lost some good friends!" He then looked at the Sigma Force. "And as for you three, you're heading straight for the scrap yard!"

Annoyed by this the Sigma Force Leader pressed a button on the controls of Goku's examination table, giving the small saiyan an electric shock.

"We were all his friends!" Goku yelled as he struggled to break himself free. "We believed in Giru! We all liked him and he likes us! I don't understand!"

"Sentimental fool!" the Sigma Force Leader sneered. "T-20-06 isn't even CAPABLE of affection. Friendship, trust, what can these things mean for a mutant robot strictly programmed to do his duty?" he asked mockingly.

Suddenly the door the lab where they were all in was suddenly blown clean off! Behind the destroyed door were Pan and a very angry Galina ready to turn the Sigma Force into scrap metal.

"How did you find this place?" one of the robots asked in astonishment.

"That's the LEAST of your problems pal!" Galina yelled furiously as she transformed into a super saiyan. "I have HAD IT with you intergalactic drones! So eat this! KA…ME…HA…ME…HA!!" She yelled unleashing her attacking on her opponents.

The four robots laughed as they watch the attack head towards them. "Foolish girl!" The lead robot laughed. "Our sensors indicate that attack is nothing to us!"

Galina just smirked like her father when he was confident in battle. The Sigma Force robots suddenly became nervous as Galina's Kamehameha blast split into four smaller blasts bombarding them in every direction; each blast was more powerful than the last.

"Danger…danger…d…a….n…g…e…r…." the Sigma Force robots yelled out as they slowly stopped functioning altogether.

"Alright!" Goku cried happily as he broke free from his prison. "That's my girl!"

"Never mess with an expectant mother!" Galina said triumphantly to the defeated Sigma Force as she powered down to free Trunks while Pan went over to help Kei.

"Trunks are you ok!?" Galina asked her husband in concern. "Those robots didn't hurt you did they!?"

"No I'm fine," Trunks smiled. "And I don't think we'll have to worry about the Sigma Force anymore, especially after the way you took them out."

"Yeah," Kei said nervously. "Remind me Pan to NEVER make your aunt angry."

Galina smiled and then suddenly held her stomach in pain. "Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to use that new attack…" she said weakly.

"Trunks," Goku said sternly. "Take Galina back to the ship to rest; I'm going to find Giru." He then turned to Pan and Kei, "You two go with them."

"Aw, but Grandpa!" Pan began to protest.

"Do as he says Pan," Galina said equally stern to her niece. "My dad knows what's best for us," she then turned to Goku. "Be careful Dad," she said warningly as Trunks helped to her fly off along with Pan and Kei.

--

Once Galina, Trunks, Pan, and Kei were back on their ship, they saw the inside of it was in shambles! All the supplies and clothes were littered all over the place so Pan and Kei picked up a couch and then helped Galina to sit on it.

"There you go Aunt Galina," Pan said happily. "You've earned your rest."

"Thanks Pan…" Galina replied slightly exhausted. She the watched Trunks looking around for in one of the space bags. "Giru I'll bet you're behind this…" he muttered under his breath.

"Is everything ok?" Kei asked Trunks worriedly.

"No it's not!" Trunks replied angrily. "They've gone! When I get my hands on that little robot!"

"What's gone Trunks?" Pan asked curiously.

"The black star dragon balls that's what!" Trunks said angrily. "While you and Galina were saving us, Giru came back here, ransacked the ship and STOLE them!"

"What?!" Pan, Galina, and Kei all exclaimed in disbelief.

"Why that little creep!" Pan yelled furiously. "We have to tell Grandpa about this!"

Suddenly they all sensed a giant power level headed in their direction.

"What is that?" Kei asked.

"I'm not sure but that energy level is huge!" Galina exclaimed.

"And what's worse is that it's headed straight for the ship!" Trunks cried and went outside to check things out.

"Wait for us Trunks!" Galina called out after her husband and went outside followed by Pan and Kei. When they got outside they all saw Goku zooming towards them at top speed.

"Dad, you made it!" Galina said happily.

"Yeah but we're in hot water guys!" Goku said warningly. "Something HUGE is headed our way!"

"Yeah we've been sensing it for a while now," Trunks said nervously.

"Grandpa!" Pan said urgently. "The black star dragon balls are gone! Giru took them from our ship!"

"I figured as much," Goku said with a frown.

"Argh!" Pan yelled out in frustration. "Every time I think about that Giru I just want to scream!"

Suddenly the energy everyone was sensing began closing in on them.

"It's here," Goku said grimly. "Everyone get ready."

"You can count on us Goku." Kei said determinedly.

"I must say I'm impressed," General Rildo's voice suddenly rang out. "An expectant mother defeated my Sigma Force. If I hadn't seen it with my own eyes it would be hard to believe," he added as he landed in front of them.

"Look!" Pan yelled to Rildo. "You'd better leave right now or you're going to be next!"

"Pan let me handle this," Goku said gently to his grand daughter as he looked back at the General. "Rildo's power is amazing, his energy is much stronger than Majin Buu. It's quite exciting actually."

"You creep!" Pan yelled at Rildo. "You're responsible for Giru betraying us! You'll pay dearly for that!" so saying she charged at Rildo at full force.

"Pan no!" Galina yelled worried for her niece's safety. But to everyone's surprise Pan flew right up to Rildo, punched him in the face and then kicked the giant robot into the ground.

"That was incredible!" Kei said happily.

"Thanks Kei," Pan smiled. "At least SOMEONE believes in me."

Pan looked down at the fallen General. "Now listen up general," she said sternly with the stinky attitude. "If you don't want to suffer anymore abuse from me you better tell me what you did the dragon balls or ELSE!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that." Rildo said calmly as got back to his feet. "You see the dragon balls don't belong to me. They now belong to Dr. Myuu, who is their sole proprietor. They're part of an intricate plan to rule the entire galaxy."

"What? The entire galaxy? Why would he want that?" Goku asked curiously.

"Why did you learn to walk rather than remaining to only crawl?" Rildo smirked. "Why did you venture into space rather than continue to walk? Progress my little friends. Natural evolution. Just as the inferior beings of this planet were replaced by our robot mutants so does forward progress dictate that this MUST happen around the entire galaxy! Dr. Myuu is the grand conductor of this orchestration and there is nothing you can do to stop him! The strong must flourish and the weak must perish!"

"Alright then," Goku said to the General. "We'll play by YOUR rules then. But don't be surprised when you find out we're not as weak as you think!"

"An amusing theory to say the least!" Rildo said homing in on Galina. "I'll start by doing the great Dr. Myuu a favor, mainly by getting rid of the one who destroyed my Sigma Force!" So saying the General opened his mouth and unleashed a bright green beam which headed straight for Galina.

"Galina no!" Trunks yelled quickly pushing his wife out of harm's way just as the beam hit him, instantly Trunks became a metallic statue and faded away.

"Trunks!" Galina cried out in horror.

"What did you do to him?!" Pan yelled.

"If you must know I converted him into metal," Rildo said carelessly. "Now the boy will be taken to Dr. Myuu for further study."

"Oh no he won't!" Galina yelled furiously. "Not while this half saiyan is still alive!" So saying she headed off towards Rildo's base.

"Pan, Kei, watch over Galina for me," Goku instructed the two kids. "Make sure nothing happens to her unborn baby," he added.

"Right," Pan and Kei nodded and quickly followed Galina.

Goku then turned to face Rildo. "I'll only be too happy to take care of you General!"

**Authors's Notes**: Phew! About time this chapter's been uploaded huh. Sorry it took so long everyone but it's here. Hope iu guys enjoy it!


	25. The Revenge of a Forgotten Race Part 1

**Chapter 24****: The Revenge of a Forgotten Race Part 1**

As Goku began to deal with General Rildo, Galina, Pan, and Kei flew to the machine mutant's headquarters determined to get Trunks back.

"You know that base looks a lot bigger from up here," Pan said thoughtfully as the three of them hovered over the massive metal complex.

"Yeah," Kei said nodding in agreement "Trunks could be anywhere in there; it'll be like trying to find a needle in a hay stack."

"Well I'm not giving up until I find him!" Galina growled at the two kids. She then powered up a huge energy blast and threw it at the base blowing a large hole in the wall making a personal entrance for them to enter.

"Wow Pan," Kei said nervously as Galina flew off towards the base. "Your aunt can get real fired up when she wants to!"

"Yeah," Pan smiled equally nervous. "She gets that from my grandma."

Pan and Kei quickly followed Galina into the base who had managed to enter without much of a problem, however it was obvious that her attack had alerted Rildo's security system because alarm lights and sirens were now flashing and wailing away like mad.

"That's not good!" Pan yelled over the noise.

"We could be surrounded by robot guards any minute!" Kei replied grimly.

"I'm already set to take on WHATEVER comes in between me and finding Trunks!" Galina said determinedly ignoring the noise and danger. As soon as she finished saying this, a group of Rildo's robotic guards turned up determined to destroy the intruders.

"Well it looks like the welcoming committee has just arrived," Galina said with a smile and flew at the guards along with Pan and Kei who helped her destroy them with ease.

Soon there was only one guard left in tact and he was desperately trying to escape and summon assistance. "Danger…Danger…" he cried in alarm. "Assistance required!"

"Alright you!" Pan said angrily grabbing the guard before he could get away "Where's our friend Trunks being held!?"

--

Meanwhile outside, Goku was still battling General Rildo and giving the machine mutant a real run for his money. But despite being pounded on a couple of times, Rildo didn't seem a bit nervous or scared by Goku's power at all. Not even when Goku punched him into one of the metal buildings of the surrounding city and it collapsed on top of him.

"Are we really through here General?" Goku asked his opponent cheekily as he calmly pulled himself out of the wrecked building. "Or are you just playing possum?"

Rildo just smirked at this comment, then he launched a surprise attack. He did this by detaching a fist off his metal armor which then sucker punched Goku right in the face before he knew what was happening.

"Ow!" Goku yelled rubbing his face in pain. "What the heck was that?!" he exclaimed. "A flying punch?!"

"I think you'll find I have many special surprise talents," Rildo smirked seeing that his detached fist was now heading back towards Goku from behind. "And if you turn around," he smiled. "You see there's _another_ one for you."

Hearing this, Goku quickly spun round to receive another punch in the face. The force of this powerful attack caused the pint sized saiyan to go crashing into several buildings. Rildo smiled to himself as his detached hand came flying back to him with Goku in its grasp. However Goku was far from being defeated, as soon as he was close enough to his opponent he started to bombard Rildo with energy blasts. This surprise attack caught the machine mutant off guard, especially when one of the blasts hit the General in the chest forcing him to let Goku go.

"You know when our scientists are done with you," Rildo said gripping his injured chest. "You're going to be an extraordinary mutant robot."

"You mean they'd turn me into a robot like Giru?" Goku asked in astonishment.

"Not quite!" Rildo replied matter of factly. "You'll probably look a little like me."

"Eww…" Goku jokingly grimaced. "Thanks, but no thanks. My wife already has a problem with the way I look now. If I came home looking like you, she'd have a heart attack."

Rildo, stung by this insulting remark, charged furiously at Goku and soon the two fighters were battling again like crazy.

--

Back at General Rildo's base in the teleporter section, Giru was supervising several robot technicians who were busy preparing to transport the now metallic Trunks to their mysterious leader Dr. Myuu.

"Subject now ready for transport," the leading robot technician called as he lead his team away from the teleporter and Trunks.

"Begin transmission," Giru ordered the technician standing next to him at the teleporter controls.

"Affirmative T-20-06," the robot said obediently operating the controls. "Initiating transmission sequence," he said flicking a series of switches which caused the metallic Trunks to glow a bright yellow glow. "Beginning molecular destabilization," he went on flicking a second row of switches which then caused Trunks to become transparent and then he slowly disappeared.

Just as his was happening Galina, Pan, and Kei walked into the room.

"Trunks NO!" Galina screamed and quickly flew over towards the slowly vanishing metallic slab of her husband while Pan and Kei dealt with the robot technicians. Just as Galina reached the slab it vanished altogether so her hands grabbed nothing but thin air. "Trunks!" she cried out in heartbroken grief. "Come back! Please don't leave me!"

"We were one minute too late!" Kei said angrily kicking away the remains of a robot technician.

"Oh Trunks…" Galina said deeply dishearten at what happened.

"Don't worry Auntie Galina," Pan said reassuringly to her. "We'll get him back for you."

"Yeah," Kei said in gentle agreement. "You shouldn't worry so much; it's not good for you or your baby."

"You're too late," Giru said to his former friends as he stepped out of hiding. "Trunks has already been transported."

"Well duh!" Pan yelled furiously as she and Galina turned to glared daggers at the tiny robot. "How could you just stand there and let it happen?!"

"Danger…danger…" Giru squeaked backing up in alarm.

"No kidding you treacherous little drone!" Galina yelled as she stormed over and grabbed the tiny robot up by his leg. "You're taking us to Trunks right now, or I'll blast you to pieces right here!"

Galina powered up an energy blast and aimed it real close to Giru's tiny body causing the little drone to flail about in terror. "Giru is very sorry!" he cried out in panic as he desperately tried to free himself. "Giru didn't mean to hurt his friends, Giru was only following orders!" He then pointed to a small door way on the other side of the room. "But Giru kept the dragon balls in a safe spot so his friends didn't have to find them again."

Pan and Kei cautiously opened the door and to their huge delight, found ALL the black star dragon balls that they had collected safe and sound.

"Giru's right!" Pan said happily. "The dragon balls are here, ALL of them!"

Hearing this good news Galina dropped Giru to the ground. "Well that's one problem solved," she said and then looked down at the freed Giru. "Now where's Trunks!?"

Giru gulped. "Trunks has been taken to Dr. Myuu," Giru gulped nervously. "Where he'll be…studying him."

"What!?" Galina exclaimed in horror.

"We better tell Grandpa about this," Pan said grimly. "We're going to need his help."

"Yeah," Kei said stuffing the dragon balls into a bag he was carrying. "We've got the dragon balls now so let's go." As they headed off Kei quickly grabbed Giru and stuffed the tiny robot into his pocket. "Oh and Giru," he said as a casual after thought. "You're coming with us, whether you like it or not!"

--

Back outside Goku still had his hands full fighting General Rildo. Earlier on in their battle the little saiyan had been getting the best of the machine mutant, so Rildo had taken a desperate measure and fused himself with the remaining parts of the Sigma Force so now he was more powerful than ever. But despite his opponent's powerful upgrade Goku didn't give up fighting, he had transformed himself into a super saiyan and was then able to continue fighting Rildo head on. After a few more minutes fighting it was clear to Rildo that Goku was still stronger than he was, his theory was proven when Goku managed to damage his new upgrades quite severely. Clutching at straws the General then revealed his ULTIMATE upgrade to Goku; it involved turning the surrounding area into solid metal and then molding the metal to his body. To Goku's horror this upgrade had made Rildo harder to beat then ever even at a super saiyan level! In an attempt to escape Goku gave Rildo the most powerful punch he could manage and it sent the machine mutant crashing into a large tower which then collapsed on top of him.

"That ought to hold him for a while," Goku panted wearily to himself.

"Hey Dad!" Galina's voice called out from nearby.

"Huh?" Looking a little bit to the left of the rubble that had buried Rildo, Goku saw Galina, Pan and Kei flying towards him at top speed.

"We found the rest of the dragon balls grandpa!" Pan said holding up black star dragon ball for Goku to see. "But Dr. Myuu has taken Trunks hostage!"

"Guys stay where are you are!" Goku warningly called out to them. As they were talking, Rildo came crawling out of the rubble which had buried him. Seeing three new opponents flying towards him Rildo suddenly gave an evil smirk, he opened his mouth and a green light could be seen.

"Get away from them Rildo!" Goku yelled furiously. He had seen the General use that green beam before when he had turned Trunks into a metal statue and during their fight, WHATEVER it touched was instantly turned to metal. And it was obvious to Goku that Rildo now intended to turn his family into statues too! As the machine mutant released his deadly beam the small saiyan flew in front of his family and was instantly turned into a metal statue.

"Dad!" Galina cried out in dismay.

"Don't worry my dear," Rildo said evilly as he turned his attention to her, Pan and Kei. "You'll be joining your father shortly!"

"No!" Pan yelled as Rildo released another attack. "You leave my aunt and friend alone you big bully!" Pan threw herself in front of the two remaining Z-fighters and like Goku was turned into a solid metal statue.

"Pan!!" Kei yelled in horror.

"We must retreat!" Giru chimed from Kei's pocket. "General Rildo is too strong!"

"No!" Kei yelled angrily getting ready to battle Rildo on his own. "I have to help Pan!"

"Kei stop it!" Galina said grabbing the young boy's arm. "We can't fight Rildo like this! We have to stay alive in order to help my dad and Pan."

"Giru can help there!" Giru chimed happily.

"You two aren't going anywhere," Rildo said to Galina and Kei as he turned his attention towards them. "For YOU will be the next few subjects for Dr. Myuu to experiment on!" Just as Rildo said this he released another attack, suddenly Giru's small metallic body started to glow.

"Transport now commencing," the tiny robot said quickly and with a blink of an eye he transported Galina and Kei away to Dr. Myuu's hideout.

As his opponents vanished, Rildo reverted back to his original form and grabbed the metal slabs of Goku and Pan. "It doesn't matter now," he said to himself. "We have three saiyans AND a dragon ball in our hands. Those other two will soon follow," with that said Rildo flew back to his base with Goku and Pan under his arms to transport the two of them to Dr. Myuu's lab.

--

"So this is Dr. Myuu's hideout," Kei said thoughtfully as he and Galina looked around the huge metallic lab complex Giru had transported them all to. Looking over towards a nearby control panel complete with metallic examination tables Galina saw a couple of robot guards bring in the frozen metal forms of Goku, Pan and Trunks. They also had the dragon ball Rildo had taken off Pan when he froze her.

"Hide Kei," Galina said ducking behind some metal crates. "Quick!"

The young boy did as he was told just as an old man walked in, who looked very much like a mutated version of the late Dr Gero. He had blue skin with long pointy ears; a dark blue visor over his eyes that made it looked like he was wearing sunglasses, long orange hair and a moustache. He was dressed in dark blue shoes, a brown helmet, green pants complete with a matching a long green sleeved shirt, the shirt was covered by a dark blue sleeveless armored coat with a white collar. Around his waist was a silver belt and wrapped around his neck was a red scarf.

"That's gotta be Dr. Myuu," Kei whispered quietly to Galina.

"Three saiyans and a dragon ball," Dr Myuu said ecstatically in a heavy germen accent. "How wonderfully splendid!"

"But there is still one saiyan and a powerful little boy still at large Dr Myuu, sir" one of the robots said warningly.

"It doesn't matter," Myuu said dismissively. "General Rildo will find them eventually. So let us start right away on the molecular restriction of our three captured subjects," he ordered loudly.

The three robot guards carefully placed the frozen Goku, Pan, and Trunks on the metallic operating tables. As they finished, a bunch of sharp examination objects such as scanners, drills and buzz saws started descending from the lab's ceiling.

"Ha, ha!" Myuu laughed maniacally as he examined the readings his instruments were giving him of Goku, Pan, and Trunks' power levels. "I can feel the intensity of these saiyans blood; oh I have waited ages for this moment! Begin the molecular restriction now!"

Galina and Kei watched on horrified as Myuu's examination machines slowly started cutting the metallic slabs of their family and friends into small pieces.

"We have to do something!" Kei hissed furiously to Galina. "I don't want to have a girlfriend who's in small pieces!"

"Wait a minute, since when is Pan your girlfriend?" Galina asked Kei in confusion.

"Oh I didn't mean that she was my _girlfriend_" Kei said suddenly turning red. "She's just my friend…who happens to be….a girl."

"Yeah right," Galina smiled giving the young boy a wink before turning to Giru. "Giru how do we turn off those machines….Giru?" But the small robot had gone, he was charging at the robot technician who was manning the controls.

"What's the meaning of this T-20-06!?" Myuu yelled angrily at Giru, furious that the tiny robot was daring to interrupt his experiments.

"Giru just helping sir!" So saying Giru opened up his body to reveal a small missile launcher within his chest, he then fired off a couple of missiles which ended up destroying the examination controls and the robot technician operating them.

"Giru succeed!" the tiny robot chimed happily as the missiles blew up their targets and brought the molecular restriction devices to a stop. "Giru succeed! His friends are safe!"

Giru then flew to the examination tables opened up his body again and pulled out a strange remote device. Pressing a button on the device a beam of light was released, when the light hit the metallic slabs of Goku and Pan they both returned to normal.

"Daddy!" Galina cried in delight as she happily flew over and hugged him.

"Galina you're okay," Goku smiled returning the hug. "What a relief!"

"Glad to see you're ok too Pan," Kei said blushing slightly as he joined his friend.

"Aww you were worried about me," Pan squealed in delight causing Kei to blush even more. "That's SO sweet of you!" She then turned to Giru. "Giru!" she yelled to the tiny robot. "What took you so long? Do you have ANY idea what it's like to be encased in solid metal for that long!?"

"Never mind her Giru," Galina said patting the small robot on the head. "Anyway you've still got to help Trunks."

While Galina was talking one of Dr Myuu's remaining robots picked up the still metallic Trunks and attempted to take it to his master. It almost got away undetected but Pan spotted it before it could get anywhere. "No!" she yelled in horror. "Not Trunks!"

"Don't move!" Myuu said sternly. While his prisoners had been busy being freed by Giru the evil scientist had called in some more robot guards, now Goku, Galina, Pan, and Kei were totally surrounded by laser carrying drones.

"The life of your saiyan friend is in my hands," Myuu said warningly to his prisoners. "So stay back! If this metallic tablet is broken you can expect your friend to NEVER regain his original form!"

Hearing this Galina angrily clenched her fists. "I have HAD it with you stupid robots!" she yelled furiously. "It's time to send you drones to the scrap heap!" She let out an angry scream and transformed into a super saiyan.

As this was happening Goku, Pan, and Kei watched on in stunned amazement. "Uh…Grandpa," Pan said slightly terrified. "I think Aunt Galina has reached the mother of all mood swings."

"Well now they'll learn not to make Galina angry," Goku replied calmly as Galina completely destroyed all the robot guards away with a well aimed Kamehameha blast.

"No! Not my robots!" Myuu yelled in dismay. He quickly turned to a few of the remaining guards that were left undamaged. "Contact General Rildo and transport him to this very spot at ONCE!" he ordered urgently.

Meanwhile Galina was catching her breath and holding her stomach wincing in slight pain. "That wasn't such a good idea….I've got to take it easy…." she said quietly calming down.

"Way to go Galina!" Goku smiled deeply proud at how his daughter had dealt with their opponents.

"Now to get Trunks back," Pan said and flew towards the robot that had still Trunks.

However the robot guard saw Pan coming and threw the metal slab to a nearby comrade. "I'm getting really tired of this!" Pan yelled angrily and flew towards the other robot.

"Pan be careful!" Goku called out warningly.

"I'll help you Pan!" Kei said running forward to assist her.

Unfortunaly the guard had seen Pan and Kei coming towards him and threw the slab to _another_ robot guard. "I got it!" the guard cried. "I got it!" However as he reached to grab it Giru took the opportunity to blast Dr Myuu's transporter to pieces with his missiles causing the entire room to shake. The jolt caused the guard to miss the slab by inches and it shattered on the hard floor. "I don't got it," the robot said with a sweat drop running off its head.

"No!!" Galina screamed as she Goku, Pan, and Kei looked at the shattered slab in horror.

"I can't believe it!" Pan cried in dismay. "Trunks is dead!" She angrily blasted the guard that had dropped him and then collapsed sobbing into Kei's arms.

"Trunks…." Galina said in numb shock before she too burst into tears. "My baby is going to be fatherless!!" she wailed miserably.

"Oh Kami," Goku said worriedly as he tried to comfort his daughter. "Vegeta and Bulma are going to kill me…"

"I'm alright Galina," a familiar voice suddenly rang out. "I'm up here."

Galina and the others looked up a nearby flight of stairs at the far end of the room to see Trunks standing on them alive and well.

"Trunks! You're okay!" Galina screamed in happy delight as she flew to her husband and hugged him tightly. Suddenly she became angry and hit his arms with her first. "Trunks Briefs don't you EVER scare me like that again!" she scolded him furiously.

"Trunks is late," Giru chimed suddenly. "He's very late."

"I know," Trunks replied sheepishly rubbing the back of his head. "But you of all people should know how busy I've been."

"Oh so there WAS a plan after all," Goku said in calm understanding.

"You knew the whole time?" Trunks said in astonishment. "I was hoping we'd have a better chance at succeeding if you were all kept in the dark about my plan."

"Well I wasn't really sure at first," Goku admitted. "But when you were turned into metal by General Rildo something about it just didn't ring true. That's when I knew."

"Wait just one minute!" Pan cried out in total confusion. "What in the world is going on here?"

"Yeah I'm kind of confused myself," Galina said faintly.

"We're just trying to say that Giru is one sneaky fellow that's all," Goku smiled.

"What? Him?" Kei asked looking at Giru in confusion.

"Yes Giru sneaky alright!" the tiny robot chimed before laughing happily.

"Well you see guys," Trunks explained. "Everything that has happened up till now has been _planned_ by me and Giru."

"Metal Trunks a fake," Giru said proudly. "Giru made, Giru made. Giru protect dragon balls."

Pan angrily glared at Giru for a moment then grabbed him in a hug. "Oh Giru I'm SO happy you're with us instead of being a traitor!"

"GET THEM!!" Myuu's voice suddenly rang out. While Trunks and Giru had been explaining their plan, the evil scientist had assembled his remaining robot guards to attack them. At Myuu's order the guards began firing missiles towards the four intruders, but these attacks were quickly destroyed with a few well aimed energy blasts from everyone. Before the guards could try anything else, Goku and his friends quickly destroyed them with a few strong kicks and punches. Just as they finished off their opponents, Trunks spotted Dr. Myuu running up the stairs at the end of the room. The steps led up to doorway that he hadn't noticed before, the demi saiyan quickly flew over Myuu's head and blocked the evil doctor's escape.

"I know your hiding something behind this door doc," he said sternly to Myuu. "And since you're now out numbered why don't you just give up?" Trunks then turned to his friends and family. "Goku, Galina, Pan, Kei, Giru," he called to them. "Why don't you guys come up here? I think Dr. Myuu has a little secret that he wants to reveal to us."

"A secret?" Goku asked in confusion as he and the others reached the top of the stairs." What kind of secret?"

For the answer Trunks just calmly pushed a button next to the door which caused it to silently slide open.

"No!!" Myuu screamed in his most pleading voice. "Stop it! Don't open that door!" he begged but it was too late.

Goku along with his family walked into a large room that seemed like a small artificial universe with water all along the floor like a small ocean. In the centre of the room was a large glass tank filled with fluid and complex computer instruments build into it. To reach this tank were several metal platforms coming from different sides of the room, one of these platforms was which Goku and his friends were standing on. Inside the glass tank a tiny metal bug like creature strapped with wires around it could be clearly seen.

"Stop it!" Myuu yelled running into the room after Goku and the others. "Don't get any closer! My precious Baby," he cried to the creature in the tank. "Please forgive me for allowing them to see you…I didn't want such inferior creatures to see you until you'd reached your complete form!"

"Uh…what's that thing in the water?" Goku asked Trunks quietly as Dr. Myuu continued to ramble his apologies to the creature he called Baby.

"It looks like a robot baby," Pan said in awe.

"Your close Pan," Trunks said thoughtfully to the young girl. "It's called Baby," he explained. "An infant machine that was created by Dr. Myuu. Only he applied a restructured method not used by any other robot on this planet. When that thing is fully grown, its power could surpass us all."

"You've got to be kidding!" Goku cried in disbelief. "Can he REALLY get that powerful?"

"Argh!" Myuu yelled angrily pulling his hair in frustration. "How did a bunch of rotten saiyans like you learn the secrets of my Baby?!" he demanded to know.

"Even among robots rumors can spread like fire," Trunks said smiling down at the little robot in Pan's arms. "Isn't that right Giru?"

"That's right," Giru said proudly. "Giru heard stories, Dr. Myuu built a GREATER machine. When new Baby is born, all other robots are to be dismantled."

"So when Giru told me this," Trunks said going on with his explanations. "I had him show me where the main computer was and I shut it down. So it's over!" he said directing his last statement to Dr Myuu.

Hearing this Myuu became VERY distressed, ran to the computer on the side of his experiment's tank and tried to reactivate it. "Wake up!" Myuu yelled to Baby. "You can't die!" The crazed scientist furiously turned to Goku and his family in a fit of insane rage. "What did you do to my Baby!?" he roared furiously.

"Simple," Trunks answered calmly. "I re-routed his life support to the unit's plumbing system."

Myuu was appalled when he heard this statement and continued his desperate attempt to reactivate his creation.

"Your Baby will stop functioning soon and then we'll be safe," Trunks said to Myuu as he and the others continued to watch him work.

"No!! You can't die on me Baby!!" Myuu yelled furiously then opened up a panel in the tank's computer and inserted his arms into its circuitry. "We're not finished yet!" he cried desperately. "I can still use my own power to jump start the computer and keep him alive!"

"It's just like Rildo said," Trunks said to his family. "Dr. Myuu's aim is to control the entire galaxy."

"If he wanted to control the whole galaxy," Pan said holding Giru close in her arms. "That also means he had his beady little eyes set on the Earth too, just who do this guy think he is?"

"He's just like every other villain out there," Galina answered her niece gently. "Every single villain we've faced has always wanted to either control or destroy Earth."

"That's right," Trunks nodded in agreement. "He's greedy. That's why when Myuu continued his research on Baby; he began mobilizing the older models of robots on this planet using a military style of control. It's all practice for the day he finally takes over the galaxy."

"Giru and the robots forced to do bad things," Giru told his friends. "Very bad things."

"Yeah but if it wasn't for you Giru," Pan smiled down at the little robot. "Dr. Myuu might've taken over the galaxy by now. I think that shows a pretty healthy good side," she added gently poking him in the side.

"Is that true?" Giru asked in wonderment.

"Of course it is," Kei smiled patting him on the head. "You're a true hero."

"Giru have much concern of his homeland and Dr. Myuu," Giru replied happily "Giru concerned over the bad stories, no one must change, and then Giru met his new friends."

"When we found Giru in the desert," Trunks explained to everyone as they slowly walked over to Dr Myuu and his creation. "An abnormality in his data was activated, probably due to the shock of his journey. He experienced what we would refer to as a loss of memory or amnesia."

"Oh so he really IS a defective little robot after all," Pan said cheekily looking down at Giru.

"What?!" Giru exclaimed indignantly.

"I'm just kidding Giru," Pan laughed patting the little robot on the head.

"So when we drifted closer to Giru's home planet," Trunks said going on with his explanation. "The abnormality repaired itself and his memory started working again."

"Giru told Trunks everything and Trunks helped Giru," Giru happily finished up.

"It's good that we found Baby before Dr. Myuu was finished with him," Trunks said looking back at the creature in the tank. "I REALLY wouldn't have wanted to stare that thing down."

As Trunks finished saying this Myuu finally gave up trying to reactivate Baby and fell to his knees in despair. "My life's work….disintegrated in an instant!" he sobbed while slowly getting up. "You can't die Baby!" he yelled smashing his fists on the side of the tank. "Remember all that we're trying to achieve here! Think about yourself! Your life! What you will finally BE when you ascend to your true form! Remember the power given to you through the sacrifice of Ludd! Remember you are MADE through the galaxy, energy given to you from the ENTIRE galaxy, it PULSES through your veins! It's given you LIFE! This power is greater than ANYTHING the galaxy has ever known! Do you understand!? The galaxy is YOURS for the taking! Live Baby! PLEASE!"

Galina looked sadly at the sobbing Dr. Myuu. "I kind of feel sorry for him," she said gently. "It's like he lost his own child."

"Too bad," Goku said cheerfully. "I REALLY would've liked to fight Baby, it would've been fun! So what do you think?" he asked Trunks. "Has the little guy stopped functioning yet?" The small saiyan then began climbing on top of Baby's tank with a happy, excited, child like grin on his face. "Wow," he said looking at Baby in wonder. "Would you look at that…impressive. You sure you can't turn his power back on for just a little bit?"

"Oh Dad…" Galina groaned shaking her head at Goku's dangerous curiosity.

"You there!" Myuu yelled at Goku. "Don't you DARE put your hands on Baby's capsule! You disgusting vile saiyan!"

At the sound of the word 'saiyan' Baby's eyes suddenly shot open and the tiny robot creature began powering up as though he was angry.

"Danger….danger!" Giru cried out in panic. "Run! Get away!"

"But that's impossible!" Trunks yelled in disbelief.

"I thought you said you got rid of him Trunks!" Galina said backing away from the tank.

"So the little guy didn't die after all," Goku calmly replied.

"I don't get it," Trunks stammered nervously as Baby continued to power up. "Baby's breathing apparatus and computer should be offline by now!"

"That's it my Baby!" Myuu cried happily. "Grow stronger! Now EVERYONE will know what you're capable of!"

"His power keeps growing and growing! Stay sharp," Goku warned everyone.

"That thing is giving me the creeps!" Pan shrieked in terror.

"Well I'm ready for whatever it's got," Goku said getting into a fighting position.

Suddenly Baby let out an angry scream breaking free from his capsule prison and firing off millions of powerful green energy blasts sending everyone sailing away in pain, the blast also destroyed most the room and Dr. Myuu's lab as well. When Goku and his family came round they were just in time to see Dr Myuu crash to the ground in pain, his whole body looked like it had been put through a shredder even part of his visor had been blown clean off. The room that had stored Baby was now blasted full of holes in which the sky outside could be seen and what looked like cherry blossoms were falling through the gaps. As for Baby himself he was standing in front of his now shattered tank with a devilish smirk on his face.

"Watch out you guys!" Goku warned everyone.

Everyone watched on with horrified interest as Baby began powering up again.

"Incredible…" Goku said in amazement.

"And he's not even fully developed yet," Trunks added.

"That's right," Myuu said to his creation. "You must become strong my Baby! You must rise up and destroy those who have disturbed you. Kill the saiyans! Make them PAY for dishonoring you!"

Baby looked around his surroundings examining Goku, Galina, Trunks, Pan, and Kei carefully. "Kill….saiyans…" he said in a small raspy child like voice.

"That's right Baby," Myuu said happily. "Kill the saiyans!"

Baby looked at his five opponents again and started flying towards Goku. "Kill….saiyans….kill saiyans…." he kept on saying.

"Galina, Trunks, Pan, Kei, now!" Goku yelled and fired an energy blast towards Baby followed by the rest of them.

As soon as the combined blast hit him, Baby suddenly exploded into tiny pieces of skin and metal. It was obvious to everyone that the small creature wasn't fully developed enough for him to take up a full fight.

"No…" Myuu stammered in shock. "Baby…"

"Did we get him?" Pan asked wearily.

"I think so," Kei answered not too sure himself.

"Now I understand the full nature of a saiyan…" Myuu muttered angrily to himself and pressed a button on his armor. Suddenly the rest of the room fell away and from under Baby's shattered tank a giant space ship was revealed. As Dr. Myuu headed towards the ship, a tiny part of Baby began slowly moving and latched itself on to the injured scientist without anyone noticing.

"That's a space ship!" Galina said as Myuu disappeared inside the craft. "He's going to fly his way out of here!"

"Hey!" Pan yelled in annoyance as Myuu's ship took off into the blackness of space. "He can't leave now! I haven't even warmed up yet!"

"Pan calm down," Kei said soothingly putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Pan," Galina said to her young niece. "Baby's gone for good that's all that matters. Now we have to concentrate on finding the rest of the black star dragon balls and get home with them. I definitely do NOT want to give birth to my baby in outer space."

--

Meanwhile somewhere out in space, Dr. Myuu looked out the window of his ship staring at the emptiness of infinity. "Saiyans…." he muttered angrily to himself. "Disgusting saiyans! They've mucked up my entire operation to conquer the galaxy! But I'm not the type to give up that easily because of a setback like this! If I can learn from these mistakes, I'll be ready for the resurrection in a few short months and THEN rebuild my Baby." Myuu broke off as he suddenly seemed to lose control of his body, then with a slow and painful crack a fully reformed Baby flew out of the injured scientist's body killing him in an instant.

"You fool," Baby said scornfully to the now dead Dr Myuu. "You have no idea who the boss is, do you? You are nothing but a simple machine for me to control. For it was _I_ who programmed you to gather the energy needed for my resurrection and it was _I_ who gave you the plans for creating Ludd and the other machine mutants! Yet you had no idea, did you? You feeble minded machine, your power over this planet is over!" Baby smashed open the inside of Dr. Myuu's head to reveal the one black star dragon ball he had collected. "But my time is just starting!" Baby said letting out a sinister child like laugh "_I_ will be the one to bring planet M2 to completion! He! He! I know five disgusting creatures that are going to die today and they won't even be expecting me!"

--

"Phew! I'm SO glad that's over," Galina said resting inside the safety of the Capsule Corp space ship. After leaving Dr Myuu's lab the five travelers and Giru had returned to their ship and with the little drone's help repaired it. However as they were lifting off General Rildo had appeared and attempted to stop their departure. But after a powerful combined energy attack which finally destroyed the machine mutant, the travelers were at last on their way again.

"The next dragon ball you guys find you'll have to count me out of it," Galina said tiredly to her family. "I need my rest…."

"Poor Aunt Galina," Pan said sadly. "She didn't get a chance to rest at all on planet M2. That baby must be really restless."

"Not really Pan," Galina replied with a weak smile. "I think the baby was enjoying all that fighting back there, I felt it kick every time I fought."

"Oh that's definitely a saiyan baby inside you honey," Goku laughed. "I can't wait to train him or her."

"Dragon ball detected, dragon ball detected!" Giru suddenly rang out pointing to a wrecked spaceship drifting near a large burning sun.

"Don't worry," Pan said reassuringly to Galina, Trunks and Goku. "Kei and I will get this dragon ball!" Before anyone could stop her Pan grabbed hold of Giru and Kei, put on some spacesuits and flew out towards the wrecked space ship.

"I sure hope those two hurry back," Galina said exhaustedly as she closed her eyes for a moment.

"Boy sweetie," Goku said patting her hand. "You're really tired aren't you?"

"Well that's a small price to pay when you're having a baby," Galina replied giving him and Trunks a smile. She then broke off as she suddenly felt strange.

"What's wrong?" Goku asked in confusion, he then looked down and saw that Galina was now lying down in a pool of water. "Why is there water on the floor underneath you?"

"Uh oh..." Galina said worriedly. "I...I think it's time..."

"What?!" Trunks exclaimed in disbelief.

"Oh no!" Goku panicked.

Just then Pan, Kei and Giru came back, while outside the wrecked space ship they had visited crashed into the sun and exploded. Thankfully the three travelers had found the one star black star dragon ball however they had also found something else. This something came in the form of an unconscious young boy with spiky green hair and a pale skin.

"My Kami," Trunks said in amazement. "You two were quick!"

"It wasn't easy," Kei said putting the boy down. "We found the dragon ball but we were almost blown to bits by a crazy security robot, we only JUST managed to get back before the ship blew up with the ball AND this poor guy!

"He was trapped inside the ship," Pan went on making the boy comfortable. "He really needs help," she broke off as she noticed Galina panting on her bunk. "Aunt Galina, what's wrong?"

"I…need a…hospital…NOW!!" Galina cried as she desperately gasped for air.

"She's ready to have her baby!" Trunks said urgently. "We have to move FAST!"

"Planet Vidal is the closest," Giru spoke up. "It has a great medical unit."

Within minutes of this announcement the Capsule Corp spaceship had landed on planet Vidal outside its medical unit. Galina was quickly rushed off to the maternity ward with Trunks, while the little boy Pan and Kei found was rushed off to the emergency room. Goku also went into the hospital, however he just hung around the waiting room hiding under the chairs. The young saiyan didn't mind hospitals but he absolutely DETESTED doctors, he was terrified that if he went near a doctor, ANY doctor he'd get a needle.

--

In the delivery room Galina screamed in pain as she tried her best to deliver her baby.

"It's okay Galina," Trunks said reassuringly to his wife. "I'm right here," he then squeezed her hand tightly to help her subdue her pain.

"I know….Trunks," Galina said smiling weakly at him before and screaming in agony again. "Trunks…" she moaned. "I love you with all my heart, but you're NEVER touching me AGAIN….I'd rather fight Baby again then go through this….pain!!" she screamed.

"Come on my dear," said the doctor helping Galina with her baby's birth. "One last effort."

Galina gasped for air and pushed as hard as she could to bring her baby into the world, she kept on pushing and gave one last painful scream. For a few seconds there was nothing but utter silence, which was then broken by a loud cry of a new born baby. The nurse in the room helping the doctor, took the baby, carefully bathed it, wiped it down then gently wrapped it in a pink blanket. "Congratulations Mrs. Briefs," the nurse smiled as she handed Galina her child. "It's a girl."

The baby girl was a wonderful sight, she had a very thin layer of soft lavender hair and big bright black eyes.

"Aww a baby girl!" Galina cooed happily. "Hello sweetie!" She said holding her baby close and smiled when she gurgled happily at the sound of her voice. "Trunks it's a girl!" Galina cried in delight to her husband, but there was no reply "Trunks?" said in puzzlement. The doctor who had delivered the baby gave a polite cough and pointed to the floor, following his finger Galina then saw that her strong, courageous husband had fainted during their baby's birth. The nurse was now shoving some smelling salts under this nose to bring him around causing Galina to giggle softly. "That's your Daddy down there you know honey," she said to her baby. "Trunks!" she called to her waking husband. "Time to get up! Someone here wants to see you."

With a little help from the nurse Trunks got up from the floor. "Sorry Galina," he said to her sheepishly. "I guess I couldn't handle it…." He then smiled down at the healthy little bundle of joy in his wife's arms. "Hi there," he said happily. "I'm your daddy."

The baby girl smiled as she looked up at her parents giving them another happy gurgle. Galina smiled at this and kissed the baby's head. "Now what's a good name for this little angel?" she pondered out loud suddenly she smiled. "I think we'll call you Takara…it means precious treasure and protector… which you are," she looked at Trunks. "What do you think?"

"Takara Briefs…" Trunks smiled. "It has a real cute ring to it."

"Do you like the name honey?" Galina asked her daughter with a smile.

Takara gave out another delightful gurgle.

"I'll take that as a yes," Trunks smiled.

Just then Pan and Kei entered the room trying with some difficulty to drag Goku in after them.

"NO!" Goku yelled holding onto the door for dear life. "I don't want to go in! I'm gonna get a shot!"

"Oh honestly Grandpa!" Pan yelled as she and Kei struggled to pry Goku off the door. "Don't you want to see your new granddaughter!"

"See my new granddaughter yes!" Goku shouted. "But get a shot no!"

"Is he always like this in hospitals?" Kei asked Galina as he struggled to pull Goku into the room.

"Yes he is Kei," the happy mother giggled.

Takara watched with interest as Goku struggled to hold onto the door while Pan and Kei attempted to drag him inside. She then gave a playful giggle when Goku suddenly lost his grip on the door and toppled the two young kids over.

"Sweetheart," Trunks said proudly to his daughter. "This is your grandpa Goku."

"Yeah," Galina smiled. "And one day you're going to be and strong just like him."

"She sure will," Goku beamed as he got off of Pan and Kei who quickly picked themselves up.

"Awww she's such a little cutie!" Pan said happily admiring the newest addition to her family.

"Yeah," Kei smiled. "She's going to be a little heart breaker one day."

Takara suddenly started to cry and it didn't take long for everyone realize why.

"Are you hungry sweetie?" Galina asked her daughter.

"I think she must be," Pan smiled. "She's defiantly your granddaughter grandpa if she's hungry already!"

"Come on then you guys we'd better leave Galina alone to feed Takara" Trunks said ushering everyone out of the room. "I'll tell the nurse to have a bottle on standby," he said to her before he left. "According to my mom saiyan baby's have BIG appetites!"

"Thanks Trunks," Galina smiled and began feeding her little girl the motherly way as soon as he left. When Trunks returned Galina had finished feeding Takara however the baby sayien wasn't full yet and she began crying again. Trunks smiled and produced a bottle of milk which Galina took and then proceeded to feed her daughter with it. As Takara happily sucked on the bottle enjoying her meal. Galina smiled at her daughter. "You see baby?" she said gently. "Your daddy's already looking out for you."

After finishing her bottle, Takara gave out a semi-large burp, yawned and fell asleep in her mother's arms. Galina held her baby girl close to her and fell asleep exhausted from giving birth to her. But even though this was a happy occasion, no one suspected the hidden danger of Baby was lurking close by.

**Authors's Notes: Here's the next chapter guys :D Hope you guys like it! The next chapter will be up soon! Promise :D**


	26. The Revenge of a Forgotten Race Part 2

**Chapter 25****: The Revenge of a Forgotten Race Part 2 **

When Galina woke up the next morning, baby Takara was already wide wake and crying her eyes out. "Aww…what wrong honey?" the happy mother asked her daughter soothingly. "Do you want your breakfast?" Looking around her room, Galina saw that someone had left a full bottle of milk for Takara to drink on the table next to her bed. As she reached over to take the bottle, Galina saw the young boy Pan, Kei and Giru had rescued from the wrecked space ship they had encountered yesterday, standing in the doorway of her room. "Oh hi there," Galina said cheerfully to the boy.

"Hello there..." the boy replied back calmly.

"Well you must be feeling a lot better if you're up and walking around," Galina smiled. "We were all so worried about you."

"I'm much better than you think," the boy said fixing his gaze on the still crying Takara. Had Galina not been so concerned with trying to calm her daughter down, she would have noticed the boy was glaring hatefully at the sayian infant just like Baby did with everyone yesterday when he first emerged from his tank. "So that's your new child huh?" he asked his voice slowly hardening with anger.

"She sure is," Galina smiled proudly as she gently rocked Takara in an attempt to get her to stop crying. "I don't understand why she's so upset though," she went on thoughtfully picking up the milk bottle. "I guess she's just hungry again." Galina began feeding Takara causing her to stop crying for the time being.

As Galina continued to feed her daughter a doctor walked in and spotted the boy standing in the doorway observing them. "You there!" the doctor said sternly to the boy. "You shouldn't be walking around by yourself; you're still far too weak for that! It's back to bed for young man!" The doctor gently but firmly dragged the boy out of the room.

Galina shook her head sadly at this site then looked down at Takara and saw that her daughter had just finished her bottle. "Finished already?" Galina asked happily to Takara putting the empty bottle back on the table and then kissing her forehead. "You're such a good girl!"

"Oh knock it off Grandpa!" Pan's voice suddenly called out from the corridor outside. "I keep telling you the doctor is with Trunks showing him something, you WON'T get a needle!"

"Are you sure?" Goku's voice asked suspiciously.

"Yes Grandpa," Pan's voice said wearily. "I'm sure! Now c'mon!" Pan and Kei entered Galina's room dragging Goku in behind them, with Giru nervously bringing up the rear. Seeing her family again Takara let out a happy gurgle of delight, but started to look sad when she realized Trunks wasn't there.

"Aww what's wrong Takara?" Pan said in gentle concern to the baby saiyan. "Why are you so sad?"

"I think I know," Galina said carefully getting out of her bed. "Takara wants to go see her Daddy, I think it's about time we go find him."

Hearing this suggestion Takara cheered up instantly and smiled brightly.

"Sweet heart," Goku asked his daughter in concern. "Are you sure you're well enough to walk around?"

"Yeah dad," Galina nodded. "I feel perfectly fine."

With that said everyone left the hospital room and started searching for Trunks.

"Where is he?" Kei wondered out loud.

"Well," Pan replied casually. "Trunks was a bit curious about some of this planet's technology, so the head doctor who delivered Takara decided to give him a tour of the hospital."

"Trunks?!" Galina called out gently. "Where are you?"

"The poor guy's probably getting a shot!" Goku said gloomily.

"Grandpa, will you STOP that!" Pan yelled deeply annoyed at Goku's obsession of being jabbed with a needle.

Before he could apologize to Pan, Goku suddenly stopped dead in his tracks.

"Dad?" Galina asked her father in concern when she noticed he had stopped. "Are you ok? What's wrong?" Just then she and the others stopped in sudden understanding as they all sensed a suddenly familiar energy level nearby.

"That power," Kei stammered in terror. "It feels like…"

"BABY!" Pan exclaimed finishing the boy's horrified sentence.

"But I thought we got rid of him!" Galina said holding Takara protectively.

"Looks like we didn't," Goku said grimly. "Come on you guys let's move! Trunks might need our help!"

--

Meanwhile not far away, Trunks was with the head doctor in a nearby lab having the time of his life testing out one of the planet's interactive microscopes.

"The technology here is NOTHING compared to what we have on Earth," Trunks said in amazement to the head doctor. However as Trunks turned away from the microscope, the head doctor suddenly grabbed the demi sayian's throat in a painful choke hold.

"What are you doing?!" Trunks gasped in astonishment as he desperately tried to pry the doctor's large hand off his neck.

"It's really simple you saiyan fool," Baby's voice said coming out of the doctor's mouth. "I want your power!"

"You're not the doctor," Trunks choked in horror. "You're…Baby!"

"Ha!" Baby laughed. "You seriously thought you could make ME go away?" he said gloatingly to his prisoner. "As long as ONE of my cells live I can regenerate! So it was simply a matter of me leap frogging from body to body to gather enough energy to form into my current state, but I'm not finished yet."

"What about that space ship we found earlier?" Trunks asked still trying to free himself. "That was you! Wasn't it?! You killed all those innocent people. You're the one who lured us there with that dragon ball!"

"They became 'Baby' food so to speak," Baby replied proudly. "They all died for a noble reason. But don't worry; you'll be getting a first hand demonstration of my power!"

Trunks gave a huge smile of relief as his family and friends suddenly burst into the lab through the door. "Hi guys," he said to his rescuers. "As you can see, the tour of this hospital didn't go as well as I expected."

"So I noticed!" Galina said glaring at Baby before firing a quick blast at him.

Baby cringed in pain as the attack hit him, so he jumped out of the doctor's body causing the poor unfortunate medic to collapse unconscious on the floor. Once out in the open, Baby landed on the floor glaring daggers at Trunks, Galina, Goku, Pan, Kei and Giru.

"Get this straight you parasitic freak of nature!" Galina said sternly to Baby. "NO ONE puts their hands on MY husband, except for me!

"You know Baby," Goku said thoughtfully to his angry opponent. "You REALLY shouldn't have picked a doctor to hide in; I'm naturally on guard on them as it is!"

"But how?!" Baby cried angrily. "HOW did you five know I was alive?!"

"We were all able to sense your energy," Goku answered simply. "You did a perfect job of suppressing it, but you made ONE little slip up."

"Yeah," Pan said taking up the explanation. "When you attacked that poor doctor, we were able to feel your energy when you did it, even though it was just for a minute."

"We didn't know WHO you attacked," Kei went on. "But we knew you were alive!"

Baby growled in frustration as he heard this explanation and realized that they were right. He had been far too careless while hiding from his enemies; he had let his guard down by jumping from body to body. It was a mistake he'd have to avoid in the future if his plans were to come true. All these thoughts passed through his mind within a matter of seconds as Trunks took up the explanations from Kei.

"We all figured you'd hide inside someone until the odds were in your favor," he went on. "So we decided to put ourselves in vulnerable situations to try to draw you out."

"Only this time we won't make the same mistake we did before!" Goku said getting ready to fight. "THIS time we'll make sure every last cell in your body is destroyed!"

"Hold on a second!" Pan cried out stopping Goku in his tracks. "Before this gets way too serious," she said turning back to Baby. "Just tell us one thing! That dragon ball you used to lure us onto that ship, where did it come from?"

This question caused Baby to burst into maniacal laughter. "That's not any of your business," he said once he managed to calm down. "But if you really HAVE to know, that was the first dragon ball the machine mutants discovered. It was digitized and transported into Dr. Myuu's head where it was then stored into his memory bank as data."

"Do you have any more of them?" Pan asked eagerly.

"Unfortunaly no!" Baby replied sadly. "That was only the one," he suddenly gave an evil smile. "But after I kill all of you I'll have four!" Baby flew forward setting his sights on Pan, but before he could reach her Kei fired energy blast causing the small mutant to fall back.

"No more body snatching for you!" Trunks said to Baby as he blasted him towards Pan.

"We would let you go if you didn't have intentions on hurting people!" Pan said kicking Baby into the ceiling causing the tiny parasite to bounce off it and then into a nearby wall.

"You can't keep doing what you did on that space ship!" Galina said as Baby picked himself up.

"You spared no one!" Goku yelled furiously aiming a huge blast at Baby. "Not even the children!" Following Goku's move all the others powered up and aimed their own separate energy blasts at their parasitic enemy intending to destroy him once and for all.

However Baby just let out an anguished yell and began powering up. As he did so, a giant red ball of energy surrounded the small deadly creature which then engulfed everyone sending them flying in all directions.

"Oooh…is everyone ok?" Goku asked as he got slowly up.

"I think so…" Galina answered her father as she checked up on Takara who she had a tight protective grip on. "Are you ok sweetie?"

Takara's reply to this question was an innocent clap her hands in happy delight, it was clear that even at such a young age she was enjoying this fight.

"Oh no!" Galina cried out in concern as she saw her husband pick himself up with a painful looking cut on his arm. "Trunks are you ok?!"

"Where's Baby?" Pan said looking cautiously around the room. "I don't see him anywhere."

"Galina!" Goku said sternly to his daughter as she moved towards Trunks. "Get away from Trunks, right now!"

"But dad, he's hurt!" Galina protested.

"On the contrary…" Baby's voice said coming out of Trunks' mouth. "I've never felt more alive! This is the saiyan power I desire!"

"Trunks!" Galina yelled out in horror as she slowly backed away clutching her daughter protectively.

"Danger! Danger!" Giru squawked in terror quickly backing away from Trunks.

"Hey!" Goku yelled to the possessed Trunks ignoring the panicked Giru. "Get out of him right now Baby!"

Baby's response to this order was to power up a powerful energy attack and then blast Goku clear across the room.

"Alright that does it!" Goku yelled angrily as he got up the floor again. "Get out of my son in law's body this instant or I'll blast you out!" Goku powered up a powerful energy blast himself.

"Dad no!" Galina cried out in horror. "You can't do that!"

"What do you mean?" Goku asked in confusion.

"If you hit Baby with that blast," Galina pointed out. "Then Trunks will die!"

"I'll try to hit him in a way so that he'll still be alive!" Goku replied soothingly.

"Are you crazy?!" Pan cried in disbelief to Goku. "There's no WAY anyone can survive a blast like that!"

Before Goku could reply he was suddenly blasted into the floor again by one of Trunks' attacks. The controlled saiyan then flew above the young Goku aiming another huge blast directly at the boy's body.

"Not even YOU can block a blast at this close range!" Baby cried out in triumph as he prepared to fire his attack.

Seeing her father act in such a cruel violent way caused Takara to start crying in distress.

"Oh sweetie," Galina said soothingly looking down at her wailing daughter. "Don't cry," she went on gently rocking Takara from side to side in an attempt to calm her down. "Your father will be alright," she whispered to her.

Baby looked over at Galina and her child grimacing in disgust at the sight he saw. "I see that you saiyans still breed like the pests you are!" he sneered directing his blast towards Galina and Takara. "Say good night!" he yelled powering up the blast even stronger.

"Trunks no!" Pan yelled in distress "Stop it!"

Galina didn't move, she held Takara protectively in her arms and stood firm. "Trunks don't do it!" she begged her husband. "The real you is still inside somewhere! I know you're stronger than this! Don't let yourself be controlled like this!"

Hearing this, the possessed Trunks suddenly turned around and blasted the wall behind him to pieces. "W…What happened!?" Baby stuttered in utter confusion.

"I happened Baby!" Trunks' voice suddenly said as he tried to regain control of his body.

"What?!" Baby yelled in disbelief immediately after Trunks spoke. "You can't talk! _I_ should have absolute control of this body!"

"He's talking to Trunks," Goku said to the others in amazement.

"Trunks can you still hear me in there!?" Galina asked her husband eagerly.

"This is my body," Trunks yelled angrily to Baby as he powered up in an attempt to get rid him. "And I won't let you control me to hurt my family! NOW GET OUT OF MY BODY!!" With this said Trunks gave an angry roar and turned himself into a super saiyan.

"That's it Trunks!" Goku said encouragingly to his son in law. "You can do it!"

Trunks' increasing power kept going up and it was clear to everyone watching that it was having a devastating effect on Baby. The parasitic creature tried to regain control of his host body, but it was no good. With a roar of frustration Baby reluctantly exited Trunks body and slowly materialized next to him all ready to make a quick escape.

"We have to finish him off now!" Goku yelled urgently to the others.

But before anyone could do anything, Baby opened his eyes wide and blinded everyone with an attack similar to the Solar Flare technique. In the split second his opponents staggered around dazed by the flash, Baby quickly escaped through the hole in the wall.

"Alert! Alert!" Giru cried out to the others. "Baby escaping!" But it was too late to do anything now; Baby had completely vanished from sight.

"Trunks!" Galina cried happily running to her husband and hugging him tightly. "I'm so glad you're ok…" she said in great relief.

Takara smiled up at her father gurgled happily, almost as if she was saying 'me too.'

"Hey there sweet heart," Trunks smiled taking his daughter into his arms. "You and your mom both saved me."

Takara happily cooed at this compliment and cuddled against her father.

"You're alright Trunks," Kei said worriedly. "But it looks like we lost Baby."

"Yeah for now," Goku said equally worried. "Let's get back to the ship and find the rest of the dragon balls before he turns up again."

--

A little while later after saying goodbye to all the doctors and nurses for their help, Goku and his family were back on their space ship all ready to continue hunting for the remaining black star dragon balls.

"I can't stand the thought that _someone_ has that sick creature inside their body right now," Trunks said grimly to the others.

"That is SO nasty!" Pan said with a shudder. "He could be inside anyone, who knows who he'll pick next."

"I have a hunch," Kei said putting a reassuring hand on Pan's shoulder. "That it'll be someone small and helpless like Giru."

"HUH?!" Giru cried in terror falling off the console he had plugged himself into causing Pan and Kei to laugh uproariously.

"What IS Baby after anyway?" Galina wondered out loud while rocking Takara to sleep. "There's a whole universe he could prey on. Why did he decide to lure us with that dragon ball?"

"I just assumed he wanted to steal the three dragon balls we found," Pan said casually. "I mean what else could it be? Mind you," she went on thoughtfully. "He DID seem a little obsessed with saiyan power, maybe it was our bodies that he really wanted. What do you think Grandpa?"

"Who me?" Goku said snapping out of his daze. Since they had left the hospital planet he had been sitting back in his chair with his arms folded behind the back of his head deep in thought. "I think I need something to eat."

"Oh Dad!" Galina sighed rolling her eyes.

"Don't answer this Grandpa," Pan said slowly. "But…do you think about anything else _other_ than food?"

"Yes of course I do," Goku answered and then held his stomach. "But not when I'm this hungry."

--

Meanwhile back on Earth at Capsule Corp, Bulma and Chi-Chi were spending some time talking to each other while Goten was on sitting on a nearby couch using his cell phone. The young demi-sayian was talking to a girl named Valise, a teenager who claimed never to have been on a proper date in her life with her previous boyfriends. Goten had been surprised and intrigued to hear this, so he was planning to go out with Valise and find out just what type of girl she really was. As for Vegeta, he was in the bathroom busy shaving his moustache off. Bra was the one who had influenced this decision, she had told her father to get rid of the moustache because in her own words it 'made him look like a geek'.

"Please tell me why can't he go after a girl that _hasn't_ had any boyfriends?" Chi-Chi sighed to herself as she continued to watch Goten talk it up with Valise. "I married my first boy friend; doesn't this generation have ANY humility?"

Just as Chi-Chi finished saying this Goten suddenly hung up his cell phone, put it away and started to leave Capsule Corp in a real hurry. "Bye mom, bye Bulma" he called to them as he headed towards the door.

"Go get her tiger," Bulma said smiling encouragingly to the young demi-saiyan.

"Goten!" Chi-Chi yelled warningly after her departing son. "Be careful on how you act around those city women!"

Goten stopped dead in his tracks at this and turned back to his mother with a reassuring smile. "Aw mom gimmie a break would you? You weren't like this when Galina, Gohan, and Sai were going out. I can handle it," he called back as he resumed leaving the room. As Goten reached the corridor he spotted Vegeta who had just finished shaving off his moustache exiting the bathroom. "Hey Vegeta," he smiled to the saiyan prince. "What's up?"

Vegeta growled, slightly frustrated at the passing boy and his annoying cheerfulness.

"Ok…well see you later," Goten replied slowly. "I've got a date."

"Goten just a second," Vegeta said slowly turning around to face him. "Notice anything….different?"

"Uh…nope not really," Goten answered truthfully. "Anyway I've gotta boogie," he said heading off down the corridor. "This is one girl you don't want to keep waiting."

Vegeta growled in angry frustration at Goten's stupidity and walked into the kitchen, passing Bulma who was busy washing the dishes. "Well, well," she said to Vegeta as he passed her by. "You're looking especially handsome today, hon."

"Why thank you," the proud saiyan prince smiled.

"Do you notice anything different about Vegeta today Chi-Chi?" Bulma asked her friend.

Chi-Chi carefully examined the saiyan prince closely for a long time. When it was clear that she had no idea what WAS different Vegeta yelled, "I shaved my MOUSTACHE off you idiot!" then he stormed off in an angry huff.

"He thinks something like that should be front page news," Bulma said shaking her head.

"Did he shave it for any special reason?" Chi-Chi asked curiously.

"You could say that," Bulma said matter of factly. "Bra couldn't stand that moustache on Vegeta," she explained. "So she convinced him to shave it off by calling him a geek." Hearing this both Bulma and Chi-Chi burst into hysterical laughter, once they calmed down they walked outside onto the patio wondering about their family in space.

"Do you ever think about them Chi-Chi?" Bulma asked her friend. "And how they're doing out there?"

"Of course," replied Chi-Chi. "Every minute of every day, and you know what? I don't care if they don't make it back in time, I don't care if the whole world disintegrates. I just want my new grandchild, Galina and Pan to be ok."

"I kind of know what you mean," Bulma said quietly. "I miss Trunks even though his other self is still here with us. But hey, Goku's up there with them. It'll all work out."

"I sure hope so," Chi-Chi said worriedly. "But he's a boy now not a man remember."

"Yeah that's true," Bulma said equally worried. "But that never stopped him in the old days, so I'm sure they're just fine."

--

Meanwhile in West City, Goten was now on his date. He had just bought two ice cream cones from a nearby store and was now hurrying carefully across the street, to where a very attractive girl was sitting on a bench waiting for him. She had long brown hair, and matching brown eyes. She was wearing a short sleeveless yellow dress and matching yellow boots.

"Here you are Valise," Goten said offering his date a cone. "One ice cream."

"You're kidding, aren't you?" Valise said in puzzlement. "Where's the spoon?"

"Uh…it's a cone," Goten said with a sweat drop. "You don't need a spoon silly."

"Oh," Valise said taking her cone. "I've never eaten an ice cream cone like this. Doesn't it make your fingers really sticky?"

"You're kidding right?" Goten said with a chuckle. "You don't use fingers, you lick it like this." The young demi-saiyan explained as he demonstrated on how to eat an ice cream cone.

"Oh ok!" Valise replied brightly. "I get it now, you lick it."

"_She's so innocent and sweet,_" Goten thought to himself as he watched Valise lick her very first ice cream cone.

A sudden explosion nearby caused Valise to stop in mid-lick of her ice cream "What's happening Goten?" she asked curiously.

"I'm not sure," Goten answered with a worried frown.

"Maybe it's a festival," Valise suggested casually.

"Maybe…" Goten replied with a nervous laugh. "I like way you look at things Valise; you're so positive and optimistic."

After finishing their ice creams the two young teens went for a walk down the street. As they walked and talked about things in general, they failed to notice several people running for their lives _up_ the street in the opposite direction they were walking in. When Goten finally ran out of things to talk about with Valise, he looked up and spotted a large crowd who was surrounding a nervous Hercule. The 'world champion' hadn't changed much in the last ten years; true the 'great hero' had lost most of his hair and put on a little weight, but he still wore his iconic fighting clothes along with his championship belt and cape. Unfortunaly Hercule's ridiculous posing and cowardly nature hadn't changed over the years either, when things were too big for him to handle he normally let Goku and his friends do the fighting 'on his behalf' and took the credit for it later.

Right now Hercule was desperately wishing he was somewhere else; he was on the ground nervously staring up at a large man twice his size, with short blonde hair and eyes glowing redder than blood. The man was wearing a white shirt, a black neck tie and dark matching pants, if it weren't for the red eyes the man would have been just another ordinary business man. Hercule had received a report that this man had been creating a disturbance wrecking buildings, cars and hurting people all around him. Being the 'world champion' Hercule had confronted the man, then to his horror the man blew a huge hole in the ground in front of him with an energy blast! It was then Hercule realized that whoever this guy was, he would need the help of Goku and his friends REAL QUICK otherwise it was CURTIANS not only for him, but for his 'hero' image too.

"Hey Hercule!" Goten suddenly called out from the crowd. "How you doing?" the young demi saiyan said casually walking over to him. "It's been such a long time. You remember me don't you?" he went on. "I'm Goten, Gohan and Galina's little brother."

Hercule gave a mental sigh of relief at Goten's approach and got to his feet laughing happily. "Now you've done it, you blue collar rough neck!" he said addressing the man who turned away from him dismissively. "Hey!" he yelled angrily. "I'm talking to you big guy! My disciple here is going to tear you apart!"

"Wise move," Goten said nodding in agreement. "You're not as strong as you used to be, so let your pupil handle this one. Where is he?" he asked dumbly while looking around the crowd. "I hope he's well trained 'cause this guy is huge!"

Hercule gave Goten a sly wink and in that split second the young saiyan suddenly understood who the 'disciple' was. "WHAT?!" he exclaimed in astonishment. "You mean ME!?"

Hercule stupidly nodded then drew Goten aside. "Look Goten this guy is nuts!" he hissed loudly in his ear. "He's already blown up half of downtown; you can handle him can't you?" he begged. "Pretty please?"

"Listen Hercule," Goten said firmly. "First of all you didn't teach me, my dad did. Secondly, I'm busy right now; I'm on a big date!" Goten suddenly broke off in sudden panic as he saw Valise standing right in front of the large man.

The large man stared down at the young girl and quietly asked her a question.

"Valise no!" Goten yelled in terror. Without thinking, the young teen flew at the man and kicked him across the road into a store window. "Are you ok!?" he asked Valise worriedly.

Seeing Goten's display of strength the crowd cheered with praise, while Hercule stood their completely dumbfounded. But with a quick shake of the head the 'champion' regained his composure and bellowed, "That's my boy!" This caused the crowd to burst into applause

"Valise," Goten asked his date ignoring the crowd. "Are you ok? Did that guy say anything improper?"

"No," Valise said slowly. "Oh wait a second… he DID ask me where I could find the saiyans," she suddenly smiled cheerfully. "I don't know what saiyans are, so I told him to try the specialty shop they have all kinds of cool stuff there."

Hearing what Valise had said about the guy wanting to find saiyans, Goten became very uneasy. "_Who IS this guy?'_ he thought to himself._ 'How does he know about us? There's something disturbing about all this._" The demi saiyan was quickly brought out of his thoughts as he dodged by _another_ man who suddenly tried to attack him. This man had short green hair and was wearing a red shirt with blue pants and fingerless gloves, like the crazed business man before him THIS man's eyes were glowing blood red and had the same look of hatred in his eyes.

"I see," he said calmly sizing his new opponent up. "So you're with that other fellow." As Goten finished saying this ANOTHER civilian was going to attack Goten. A man with glasses, black hair and wearing a blue business suit, with white shirt and neck tie charged straight at him. "Man what's with these guys?" Goten asked himself as he stood in front of Valise ready to protect her. "They're nuts!" The two men surrounded Goten and Valise then charged forward. Without thinking, Goten quickly, but gently picked Valise up in his arms. "Sorry Valise," he said hurriedly. "Hang tight!" with that said the young demi saiyan threw Valise gently into the air above him giving him time to knock out his two opponents. "Fancy meeting you here," Goten said with a laugh as he caught Valise before she hit the ground. "Are you ok?"

"Oh my I've got goose bumps all over," Valise replied excitedly. "In my whole life you're the first boy to ever hold me."

"Oh…" Goten said with an embarrassed blush. "I hope I didn't offend you." While this was going on, the police arrived to take away the three attackers Goten had knocked out that Hercule had now tied up.

"Well boys," Hercule laughed to the three men. "I sure hope you learned you lesson."

"Boy oh boy," Goten smiled to Valise. "That Hercule sure knows how to get a crowd going. By the way," he added as they both started walking away from the crowd. "Did you know my older brother is married to his daughter?"

"Really?" Valise said in amazement.

"Uh huh," Goten nodded in confirmation. "My brother Gohan," Goten suddenly stopped walking and frowned. "Wait," he said warningly to Valise. "I'm getting a bad feeling."

"What is it Goten?" Valise asked in confusion.

"I'm not sure…" Goten replied and then fell to the ground as ANOTHER man came charging forward out of the crowd and punched Goten right in the face making him crash down onto the pavement.

"Goten no!" Valise cried out worriedly.

The new man that had attacked Goten had dark blonde hair and was wearing a long sleeve gray shirt, a black sleeveless jacket, green pants and a pair of broken sunglasses. This man ALSO had the same hated expression as the other three men had when they attacked Goten earlier.

"You caught me off guard for a second there," Goten said while slowly getting up. Suddenly the young demi-saiyan fell down to one knee feeling eerily strange. "Whoa…" he said weakly. "What's happening…?"

At the sight of Goten's weaken state the man gave a sudden maniacal laugh, as he laughed, the man was engulfed in a green glow that caused the watching crowd to run away in fear leaving the terrified Hercule on his own. The glowing man fell to his knees and out of his body rose the terrifying form of Baby!

"You there," Baby said as he looked across at Goten. "You're a saiyan aren't you?"

"Maybe," Goten said not taking his eyes off Baby for a split second. "But what business is that of yours?"

Seeing Baby come out from the man that had housed him was too much for Valise, fainted dead away but luckily Hercule caught her before she hit the ground.

"Yes," Baby said evilly. "I sense it now; your energy is similar to that of Goku."

"What?!" Goten exclaimed in amazement. "How do you know my father?!"

"Well there's a twist," Baby said mockingly to Goten. "He's a boy and yet he's your father. Yes…very strange, but hey I'm not your average guy either. Let me be blunt," Baby went on leaving his host body unconscious on the ground. "I'm here to confiscate your, body sound good? I'd like to use it so I can defeat your father," he added evilly.

"Hercule," Goten said over his shoulder. "This guy is stronger than anyone we've ever faced before, do me a favor and take Valise to a safe place ok?"

Hercule didn't need telling twice, he took off with Valise in his arms while Baby just laughed at some private joke.

"Hey what's so funny?" Goten asked calmly. "I must've missed something."

Still laughing Baby powered himself up a little causing half of the surrounding city buildings to fall and collapse to the ground. Goten flew up into the air to avoid being crushed, unfortunaly he lost sight of Baby in all the smoke and rubble.

"This is terrible!" Goten yelled as he inspected the damage done to the city. "How dare you!" he yelled to a smirking Baby as he suddenly turned up in front of him. "I don't know who you think you are, but this type of behavior isn't going to fly! If you don't have the respect for the life on this planet then I'm going to have to teach it to you!"

Baby said nothing, he just continued to smirk evilly waiting for Goten to make a move on him.

"Ok so you're tough." Goten said carelessly to his opponent. "But I'd hardly call you a 'great' fighter."

"What?!" Baby yelled angrily deeply stung that a SAIYAN of all people should insult him like that.

Goten was about to say something when much to his embarrassment his cell phone rang. The young demi-saiyan quickly answered it and to his surprise he heard Valise's voice was on the receiving end! "Goten you're not hurt are you?" she asked him worriedly.

"Oh Valise it's you," Goten smiled as he floated in the air and leaned back in a sitting position. "No I'm fine; I haven't even broken a sweat yet."

As Goten continued to ignore him, Baby growled angrily to himself. This saiyan boy was REALLY ticking him off! How dare he mock him like this! He needed to be taught a severe lesson! With that thought in mind Baby powered up and charged forward.

"Goten!" Valise yelled out warningly from the ground. "Look out; he's coming right for you!"

Hearing this, Goten quickly threw his phone in the air and flew out of the way. After this there followed a quick deadly game of chase as Goten continued to dodge the furious Baby's moves. When Baby tried to attack again Goten quickly flew forward and punched the angry mutant right into the face. He then flew after him and gave Baby a massive kick in the stomach which caused the mutant to crash into the city like a falling brick.

"Now that's embarrassing," Goten said to himself. "You know you should really learn to back up your mouth," the demi-saiyan called out after Baby as he caught his returning cell phone just in time to hear Valise compliment him on his fight.

"That was so awesome!" she squealed in happy delight. "I never expected that from you."

"It runs in the family," Goten replied with a smile. "You know; the whole idea of protecting the innocent."

Hercule, who had been watching the fight along side Valise gave a cry of "YEAH Goten! That's my boy! Spoken like a true champ!"

Suddenly Baby fired off several sharp red energy blasts, one of which cut into Goten's skin near his right shoulder.

"Goten did he get you?" Valise asked worriedly. Even from where she was standing the young girl could just barely see the sharp cut in Goten's arm.

"Oh no," Goten replied back with forced cheerfulness. "It's just a scratch. Nothing to worry about, I'll talk to you in a bit ok?" Goten hung up his phone and started searched around the rubble for Baby. "Now THAT was embarrassing!" he called out to his hidden opponent. "You'll pay for that!" So saying the young saiyan gave a yelled and then transformed into a super saiyan.

From his hiding place in the rubble, Baby watched Goten's transformation into a super saiyan with evil anticipation. "Yes," he said smiling eagerly to himself. "That's exactly what I'm looking for, the PEAK of your saiyan power."

"Wow, what's happening to him?" Valise said in wonderment to Hercule as she saw Goten in his super saiyan form for the first time ever. "He looks like a beautiful angel," she said with stars in her eyes and a light blush on her cheeks. "I think I'm in love…" she sighed happily.

Once powered up Goten began firing energy blasts in all directions at the rubble Baby was buried in. After a little while the demi-saiyan stopped his attack, the rubble was now nothing more than a giant crater in the middle of the city.

"And that's that," Goten said proudly to himself thinking he had won.

"Is that the highest your puny saiyan powers can reach?" Baby mockingly asked Goten as he appeared some way behind him completely unharmed by his attack.

Seeing Baby alive and unharmed Goten got himself ready to fired a Kamehameha blast at the smiling mutant.

'_That's __it,' _Baby thought to himself as he stood in the air smirking while he watched Goten power up his attack._ 'Just release this ONE blast of energy and your physical power will triple and it will give me the chance to transfer into your body!'_

Just then Goten fired his Kamehameha blast at Baby sending him flying into the air. However the attack didn't even FAZE the mutant, let alone hurt him! He just simply dissolved into a liquid entity and went flying down THROUGH the energy blast and entered into Goten's body from the cut on his arm.

'_This __energy feels so rich!' _Baby thought excitedly to himself as he took control of Goten's body._ 'Finally the saiyan power I've been aching for is mine! I may have failed with Trunks, but today I've grasped my destiny!_" With this triumphant thought in his mind, Baby gave an excited yell, powered up and with Goten's energy destroyed the entire city within seconds. Thankfully Valise and Hercule were unhurt as they were on the city's very outskirts.

"Wow," Hercule said slowly to Valise clutching her for dear life. "That was cool, did you see what happened?"

"Goten you're ok!" Valise said in delight as she saw her date emerge from the rubble and casually walk over to her and Hercule completely unharmed.

"Uh, anyone see where that baby doll looking freak went to?" Hercule nervously asked Goten as he held on to Valise.

"This is the best date ever!" Valise smiled ignoring this comment.

The possessed Goten glared towards Hercule's direction, and the 'champ' quickly moved away from Valise afraid he would get the wrong idea.

"Obviously you're a strong enough man," Valise said to Goten as she walked up to her date and carefully started wrapping a pink handkerchief around the wound on his arm. "We don't have to call off our date because of a tiny little scratch like this. There you go," she said happily as she finished covering Goten's wound. "What do you say we get something to eat now?"

Because he was under Baby's control, Goten just looked at Valise unimpressed by her kindness. He then he took off the handkerchief Valise had tied to his arm, and tossed it rudely on the girl's head as he walked past her.

'_This is amazing,' _Baby thought excitedly to himself. "_Through the eyes of Goten, I can see _everything_ in this world so clearly. Ah!' _he said as he searched through Goten's memories._ 'There are saiyans in West City, but more importantly…who is the strongest of them all?_"

"Vegeta…" the possessed Goten muttered under his breath.

"Yeah," Hercule said cheerfully to the young demi saiyan as he walked over to thank him for 'saving' the day. "That was one heck of a job Goten!" The controlled Goten spun around grabbing Hercule by his shirt and lifted him off clear off the ground. "Hey!" Hercule stuttered. "If you're mad at me for holding onto your girl I wasn't hitting on her, I was just hiding behind her because I was…you know scared.

Deeply annoyed by the 'champ's' rambling the controlled Goten threw him to the ground, turned and flew off without another word.

"Wait," Valise called out after her departing date. "Where are you going? What about me?!"

"He doesn't seem like himself," Hercule said to her worriedly.

"Of course not," Valise replied happily reasoning things out in her own way. "Now he's mysterious. He must feel like he has a great weight on his soul because he had to destroy another living creature."

--

Meanwhile back at Capsule Corp, Chi-Chi was pacing around Bulma's living room waiting for her son to come back from his date.

"He's late," Chi-Chi said glancing at a whole lot of clocks on a near by table. "Too late!

"Relax Chi-Chi," Bulma said calmly as she read a book. "He's just on a date isn't he?"

"Yeah," Chi-Chi replied sitting at the table resting her chin on the surface. "But Goten's date prances around like she's so innocent. I'm not stupid; I _know_ what kind of girl that is."

"Goten is an adult now," Bulma said as her phone started to ring. "Maybe you should let him be one. Bulma speaking," she said answering the phone. "A visitor in the lobby?" she said into the receiver. "Ok we'll send someone right down. Chi-Chi…" she began then noticed that Chi-Chi had left the room. "Now where did she run off to so fast?" she wondered to herself.

At that very moment Chi-Chi was running down the steps of Capsule Corp thinking that Goten had finally returned from his date. As she ran Chi-Chi was screaming Goten's name like a locomotive train all ready to leave the station. However as she reached the Capsule Corp lobby Chi-Chi saw that it was just Gohan and Videl dropping in for a visit. Happy to she her other son and daughter in law Chi-Chi made a desperate attempt to stop herself but only succeeded in crashing into a pile of nearby pot plants.

"Uh…mother?" Gohan said slowly not sure what to say at what just happened.

"Oh it's just you Gohan…" Chi-Chi said weakly attempting to pick herself up.

--

"Hello Bulma," Gohan cheerfully greeted the Capsule Corp president as he arrived in the living room with Videl who was holding the dazed Chi-Chi.

"Well look who stopped by for a visit," Bulma smiled.

"My Dad called me not too long ago," Videl said as she helped Chi-Chi into a chair.

"Yeah," Gohan said worriedly. "Apparently there was some kind of a fight in West City, and it appears that Goten got dragged into it somehow."

"WHAT?!" Chi-Chi cried in distress. "Did somebody hurt my Goten?!"

"It was just a scratch," Videl informed her soothingly.

"Gohan!" Chi-Chi snapped to her son. "I want you to do go down there and bring your brother back right now! I _swear_ I warned him about going out with that girl!"

"Hey don't get so worked up," Gohan said firmly to his mother trying to calm her down. "I'm sure Goten will call you when he can," he then turned to Bulma. "So which room can I drop my things in?"

"You go ahead and pick which ever room you like best," Bulma said smiling.

"Doesn't ANYONE care about my son!?" Chi-Chi yelled and then fell over holding her head as the door suddenly flew open to reveal Goten on the other side.

"Are you alright?" Bulma asked Chi-Chi as she staggered away from the door holding her head in pain.

"Uh-Huh," Chi-Chi nodded then turned back to Goten relieved that he was safe and sound. "Your home!" she said hugging her son in happy delight. "I'm so glad you're ok!"

'_This must be the one he calls mother_,' Baby thought to himself as he inspected Chi-Chi and everyone else from Goten's eyes.

"So you did get hurt out there!" Chi-Chi said as she suddenly noticed the cut on Goten's arm.

"Get away from me!" Goten replied rudely pushing Chi-Chi away from him.

Chi-Chi, Videl and Bulma were shocked by this sudden change in her Goten's behavior and for a moment they were temporarily silent.

"Vegeta," Goten demanded harshly. "Tell me where Vegeta is."

Hearing her son act and speak so rudely, Chi-Chi slapped him hard on the face causing the boy to crash into a night stand knocking everything off it.

'_So the mother is a fighter too,'_ Baby thought to himself rubbing his sore cheek.

"How DARE you walk in here and act like that!" Chi-Chi scolded her possessed son. "You show some respect! Do you hear me?!"

"_What an overwhelming personality,_" Baby thought to himself looking at Chi-Chi in amazement. "_She may be physically weaker than all the others, but in Goten's mind she is more important than anything. Perhaps her powers are hidden deep inside her._"

"Are you listening to me!?" he heard Chi-Chi yell at him. "You answer me when I'm talking to you!"

"_Perhaps it is best for me to abide by the customs of this planet until I find Vegeta_," Baby thought as he got to his feet. "So where is Vegeta?" he asked as he tried again. "Tell me now." he demanded.

Baby still didn't get the answer he wanted; the only result he DID get was another slap in the face again. "What is WRONG with you?!" Chi-Chi yelled as she continuously slapped her possessed son across the face. "Didn't I teach you any manners!?"

Baby, who was getting REAL frustrated at being slapped by such an annoying woman decided to try a new approach. "Will someone PLEASE tell me where Vegeta is!?" he blurted out furiously.

"Well…" Bulma said slowly. "You know Vegeta, he runs off all the time without telling anyone where he's going. Why don't you wait around for him to show up?" she suggested.

'_Oh that's just PERFECT!_' Baby thought in deep annoyance.

"Goten your back," Gohan called out to his brother as he came into the living room. "How did it go?"

Seeing Gohan, Baby became more intrigued than ever. '_Who is this?_' he wondered to himself. '_I sense more power in him than in Goten! Perhaps I should transfer myself over to his body so I can better acquire Vegeta._"

"What's wrong?" Gohan asked worriedly when he got no reply. "Did your date not go well as you wanted it to?"

The answer Gohan got to this question was a hard punch to the stomach which knocked his glasses clean off his face.

"What did you do that for?!" Gohan asked severely winded by the unexpected blow.

"Well," Goten answered mockingly. "You're the one who walked in and started making fun of me. Can't you take it?"

"I can take it," Gohan replied getting his breathe back. "Even though you're acting like a baby," he added sternly.

"SHUT UP!" Goten yelled angrily.

"You two are together for five seconds and your fighting again!" Chi-Chi yelled as she watched her boys rough house each other. "Can't my house have some peace and quiet for once? Take it outside!" She yelled walking away in disgust.

"Fine," Gohan said taking his blue business coat off. "Let's go then."

"I'm ready when you are," Goten replied with a smirk.

"I hope they don't hurt each other," Bulma said worriedly to herself while watching everything unfold in front of her.

"This kind of sibling rivalry just proves their love for each other," Chi-Chi smiled confidently.

"Gohan are you sure your brother is ok?" Videl asked as she picked up her husband's glasses off the floor.

"He gets like this," Gohan answered. "Would you mind holding this for me?" He asked handing Videl his coat. "I won't be gone too long."

"I'll be waiting," Videl replied quietly watching her husband leave.

--

Gohan and Goten flew to a deserted mountain area faraway from any civilians where it would be much easier to fight each other.

"My mother can over react sometimes which is why I didn't say anything earlier," he said to his opponent. "So what have you done with my brother?"

"You saiyans are perceptive little snots aren't you?!" Goten replied still smirking but it was now obvious that Baby's anger and rage were starting to come through.

Having full control over Goten's body, Baby used all of Goten's strength to its fullest potential. He made Goten transform into a super saiyan and then blasted Gohan with a powerful energy blast making sure not to kill him in the process.

"Tell me who you are!" Gohan demanded as he stood up his shirt all torn and burnt away from Goten's attack.

'_This Gohan has the kind of body that can stand up to brutal attacks,'_ Baby thought as he viciously smirked at Gohan._ 'That is the _exact_ kind of vessel I need._'

Gohan watched as Baby charged forward towards him in Goten's body. "_I can't stay here and fight this guy,"_ he quickly thought to himself. "_That's Goten's body, but some kind of being has gotten inside of him and possessed him.__So if I attack him and win, I'll be killing my own brother._"

Using Goten's body like a puppet on strings, Baby fired off two red energy blasts towards Gohan who managed to easily dodge them. Gohan then grabbed Goten's leg as his possessed brother suddenly appeared in front of him and tried to kick him. Gohan then flipped Goten and threw him back into the rocky ground.

"Wow…" Gohan said quietly amazed by his own success. "I did it."

However the fight was far from over. Goten suddenly appeared above Gohan grabbed him in a choke hold and dragged him off into a frenzy of energy blasts.

"_There's something different about this saiyan_," Baby thought worriedly to himself. "_Does he know somehow that I wait for the moment until they power up before I make my move? Is that why he's waiting to attack!?_'

"_I have to stop this!"_ Gohan thought desperately to himself._ "But how do I save Goten?_"

"_Or is he simply a coward?_" Baby continued to wonder to himself.

Finally Gohan managed to break free of his brother's grip, once out of harm's way he started gasping for air. "_I can't fight him like this," _he panted wearily to himself._ "I have to think of something…_"

"_He's dead set on hiding that saiyan powers of his until I drag it out,"_ Baby thought to himself as he watched Gohan._ "Which is precisely what I intend to do!_"

"Come on Gohan," Goten called mockingly to his brother as he started to power himself up even further. "You need to show me what a TRUE saiyan warrior is capable of!"

"No!" Gohan yelled in horror. "Goten! Stop it! He'll kill us all!"

But Goten was far too deep under Baby's control to listen to his brother's warning and kept powering up.

"Goten! Listen to me!" Gohan pleaded to his possessed sibling. "He'll destroy us all if you don't stop!" When he could see he was not getting through to Goten, Gohan couldn't take it any longer. He transformed himself into a super saiyan giving Baby exactly what he wanted.

"Finally!" Goten said hungrily. "The power I've been waiting for!" With that said Baby exited Goten's body and quickly entered the unprepared Gohan's body.

"_Now THIS is what I come to expect on saiyan power!" _Baby thought to himself once he established control of Gohan._ "This is the kind of ability of control I need!" _

Just then a special beam canon attack was fired at Baby/Gohan. It was Piccolo, who had the now unconscious Goten in his arms. "You're a parasite!" Piccolo yelled angrily to the possessed Gohan. "You lived off my friend's body long enough! Now Show yourself!"

"The Namekian Piccolo," Gohan said now totally under Baby's control. "You're one of the strongest fighters in the galaxy. I say you're the perfect candidate on which I can try out my new skills. What do you say?" he asked with an evil smirk.

"Fine!" Piccolo yelled accepting Baby's challenge.

Baby prepared himself to use Gohan's Kamehameha attack on Piccolo. It was obvious that the Namekian was no match for Baby inside Gohan's body. He couldn't even defend himself once the attack was fired because he was still holding Goten.

"_This__is becoming quite ridiculously easy," _Baby thought to himself._ "Two saiyans and one Namekian down by me in a whole day Now, all I have to do is find the one and only Vegeta. THAT is where the TRUE power is!"_

--

Sometime later in the evening on that very same day, Vegeta was driving Bra and Sho home in his car after a long day of shopping. Now Vegeta HATED shopping, the only reason he had accompanied his daughter on her shopping trip in the first place, was to keep an eye on Sho and make sure he didn't try any moves on his 'little girl.'

"Even though it's been a while since you took me shopping," Bra said happily to her father indicating all the shopping bags in the back seat. "We made quite a haul today."

"Don't you mean YOU made quite a haul and _I_ ended up paying for everything," Vegeta replied sulkily his eyes firmly on the road.

"Yeah," Bra admitted. "But that's what dad's are for," she went on happily.

"You're just like your mother," Vegeta muttered.

Just then Bra noticed a razor with a small packet of shaving cream in Vegeta's pocket. "So…" she said with a smile as she took the items out of his pocket to show him and Sho. "You finally decided to take my advice and shave, good."

Vegeta glared at Bra with a light blush and said nothing, suddenly he noticed two boys in a car in his rear view mirror. As they drove by they happened to notice Bra.

"Hey hot stuff you're looking good," one of the boys sitting close to Bra's side of Vegeta's car said cheerfully.

"Thanks," Bra replied back with a smile. "It's a new outfit."

"How about you and your outfit ditch that wimp in the back seat and that old geezer driving and come with us?" the other boy asked.

Hearing this Sho became a little jealous and angry, especially being called a wimp.

Vegeta however was OUTRAGED, he reached across and removed the steering wheel off of the boy's car which caused them to skid off the road and into a nearby river.

"Sorry fellas!" Bra called back to the dazed boys as they tried to swim out of the river. "I already _have_ a boyfriend and my dad gets a bit of a temper when he has to take me shopping, but he knew you were kidding about the geezer comment!"

"Do you really think of me as your boyfriend?" Sho asked Bra in amazement.

"Of course I do silly!" Bra answered giving him a hug. "Even though Dad doesn't approve of you yet, you're the best boyfriend I've ever had!"

"Uh Bra…" Sho said blushing lightly. "I'm the _only _boyfriend you've ever had," he pointed out nervously.

"Oh yeah, you are!" Bra smiled and hugged Sho again causing him to blush crimson.

"Teenagers…." Vegeta muttered to himself as and rolled his eyes.

--

Back at Capsule Corp, Chi-Chi, Videl, and Bulma were huddled over an unconscious Goten, who had been brought back by the Baby possessed Gohan after he had dealt with Piccolo. To lull everyone's suspicions Baby decided to bring back his former host to create a diversion to draw attention AWAY from him. So far the diversion was working, due to Baby's possession of Goten's body and the fight he had just had under the mutant's control Goten had caught a fever.

"Goten, can you hear me?" Chi-Chi asked her son worriedly.

"He's got quite a fever." Bulma said grimly.

"What happened?" Chi-Chi wondered still worried. "He's never been sick before, he's never even had a cold."

While this was going on Baby was busy tracking down Vegeta through Gohan's bodily senses. Once he was able to sense the saiyan prince was nearby he stood up from his chair causing it to fall over.

"Gohan, where are you going?" Chi-Chi asked her son curiously.

"Out." Gohan answered back rudely.

"But we don't know what's wrong with your brother!" Chi-Chi told her son worried.

"She's right," Videl said coming to Chi-Chi's defense. "We need you to get a doctor; we need you to help out your little brother."

"And then he'll be all better," Chi-Chi said trying to lighten up the mood. "And then we can all go out to dinner."

Gohan said nothing, he just started to walk out of the room without even turning around.

"Gohan," Videl said sternly to her husband putting a restraining hand on his shoulder. "You've been acting strange ever since you came back, what's your problem?"

"Let GO!" Gohan roared furiously releasing some of his energy causing all the lights on the ceiling to shatter into pieces. Then without another word, the possessed saiyan opened the door and left leaving the three mothers looking after him in shocked astonishment.

Seeing her son act like the way he did was too much for Chi-Chi, she fell to the floor and broke down into tears. "Every time my husband is away from home, the kids start thinking for themselves and think they can take care of everything!!" she sobbed. "Goku!" she wailed to the ceiling. "What is taking you so long!?"

--

"Mom is going to be SO surprised when she finds out that you took me and Sho shopping," Bra said happily to her father. "I might have to put on a fashion show to show her all my new clothes!"

Vegeta suddenly frowned and brought the car to an abrupt halt.

"Ow!" Bra yelled rubbing her sore head she had hurt by the sudden stop. "Dad what do you think you're doing?!"

"Yeah Vegeta," Sho said angrily sitting in the middle of all of Bra's shopping bags. "Some of us aren't sitting properly you know."

Vegeta ignored the two teens, he was busy staring at Gohan who had appeared in the middle of the road blocking their route.

"Hey it's Gohan," Sho said in amazement.

"What's he doing here?" Bra wondered quietly.

Gohan moved closer to Vegeta's car and then transformed himself into a super saiyan.

"Something about Gohan doesn't seem right," Bra said worriedly to her father and Sho. "It's almost as if he's here to fight someone."

"I think he is," Vegeta said to her grimly.

Under Baby's control, Gohan fired a Kamehameha blast towards the car blowing it to bits. However Vegeta, Bra, Sho, and all of Bra's shopping bags were unharmed as the three travelers jumped clear at the last moment. When the smoke cleared from his attack, the possessed Gohan saw Vegeta slowly descend to the ground followed by Sho who carrying Bra in one arm and her shopping in the other.

"_Just as I was hoping for,"_ Baby thought to himself in delight. _"Vegeta slipped by one of Gohan's attacks like it was nothing. It would explain how that girl and her boyfriend managed to survive too, he helped them.'_

"So," Vegeta said slowly to Gohan. "Who are you?"

"Can't you tell Dad?" Bra said to her father as Sho put her and the shopping bags down. "It's Gohan; you can spot him by his nerdy clothes. But he forgot his glasses which probably explains why he nearly destroyed all my new stuff!" she added furiously.

"Gohan have you gone crazy?" Sho called out to his step - uncle. "You got Bra mad at you, and the last thing you want on your case is a girl like her who's shopping you almost destroyed!"

There was no reply to this warning, Gohan just stood in the middle of the road glaring daggers at the three travelers.

"Gohan what is your problem?" Bra snapped to the silent saiyan. "All you're doing is standing there like a silent idiot! Normally when nice people do bad things they normally apologize."

"_That girl must be Vegeta's daughter,"_ Baby thought to himself._ "It would explain her annoying attitude!"_

Vegeta, who had been silently watching Gohan the whole time while Bra and Sho had been talking to him, suddenly sprang into life. He grabbed the two teens by the arm and threw them both clear over his head where they landed in what was left of his car. Or rather Sho landed in the car first and he was quickly followed by Bra who landed on his lap causing him to blush crimson.

"OW!" Bra moaned rubbing her sore arm where Vegeta had grabbed her so roughly. "Dad," she yelled to her father in disbelief. "Are you trying to kill us?"

"Sho," Vegeta urgently ordered the blushing teen boy, totally ignoring Bra's complaints. "Take my daughter home with you NOW!"

"Huh?" Sho said in puzzlement.

"Do it now Sho," Vegeta said firmly. "I have some business I need to handle."

"But dad," Bra protested. "What about you?"

"I'll be fine," Vegeta said without turning around. "Now stop arguing and go home!"

"Come on Bra," Sho said worriedly to his girlfriend. "Let's get out of here; it seems to me that Vegeta means what he says."

"Fine!" Bra said gathering up her bags. "But he'd better apologize for almost wrecking all my stuff later on." She went on as Sho picked the young girl up and flew her to safety.

"_Finally!"_Baby thought to himself as Sho and Bra left. _"The MIGHESTIEST warrior here!"_

Once Vegeta was sure that Sho had gotten his daughter away from danger he turned his full attention to Baby possessed Gohan.

"Now," he said to the mutant sternly. "Where's Gohan? I know you're not him, he's much faster than you are."

"Well," Gohan said evilly to Vegeta. "It's sad to see you forget so much in such a short time. But," he went on matter of factly. "It just goes to show you that no matter how much a monkey evolves it's _still_ a monkey! Tell me Vegeta," Gohan said closing his eyes briefly. "How is…your father?"

"WHAT?" Vegeta said sharply at this unexpected mention of his late father.

"You're a fool Vegeta," Gohan spat hatefully his voice slowly changing into Baby's as he began to float into the air. "Just like your daddy, it's so predictable of you…VEGETA!"

Hearing Baby's voice Vegeta could help but give an amused chuckle. "Finally," he laughed. "One of the Tuffles returns! You know," he said smiling mockingly up at Baby. "You almost had me concerned…almost….but not quite."

"So you FINALLY get it hey, monkey boy?" Baby said evilly. "Yes I'm a proud Tuffle! And now I can FINALLY take revenge on you worthless Saiyans!" Baby powered up a HUGE blast and fired it at the proud saiyan prince.

--

Meanwhile back at Capsule Corp, Goten suddenly woke up to find himself on Bulma's living room couch and his mother standing over him in delight.

"Goten thank goodness!" Chi-Chi said in relief as the young saiyan sat up. "You really had me worried."

"Where's Valise?" Goten asked his mother urgently. "The last thing I remember I was on a date with Valise and there was this guy. He had this weird voice and he was telling me to fight for him."

"You had a really high fever dear," Chi-Chi said soothingly to Goten putting her hands on his shoulders. "But you're doing much better now," and with that she gave Goten a happy hug.

"Mom," Goten blushed. "That hurts, could I get a glass of ice water?" He asked politely. "I'm really thirsty."

"Whatever you want dear," Chi-Chi said ending her hug. "Anything else?" she asked eagerly.

"Maybe just not so much on the hugging," Goten said over his shoulder as he got up and walked into the kitchen. Once in the kitchen Goten went to the sink and got himself a glass of water which he drank thirstily. However, as Goten finished his drink he suddenly felt very strange which caused him to drop his glass and it shattered to pieces on the floor. Suddenly Goten gave an evil grin as his eyes suddenly turned a terrible blood red color again.

Chi-Chi, who had heard Goten's glass break, came into the kitchen and saw her son leaning over the sink as if in pain. "Goten?" She asked her son worriedly. "Are you alright?"

"Oh I'm fine," Goten said suddenly straightening up. "I'm just going out now."

"What are you talking about?" Chi-Chi said in astonishment. "You're in no shape to be running around, you need some rest."

"I'm leaving." Goten said heading for the door.

"Wait a minute," Chi-Chi called after him. "You can't just go! You need to rest!" She cried grabbing his arm.

"Back OFF!" Goten snapped shaking Chi-Chi off his arm. Then without another word the young saiyan took off into the sky.

"Nooo!" Chi-Chi wailed to herself. "Why are all my children turning into such delinquents?!"

--

Meanwhile back on the road Baby and Vegeta's battle was raging on. Thanks to Gohan's memories, Baby had access to the saiyan's battle techniques so he could easily match Vegeta in their fight. So far Baby was having the time of his life beating the daylights out of Vegeta, and he hadn't even became a super saiyan yet!

"Oh how long have I waited for this day Vegeta!" Baby called to his beaten up opponent. "At last I have a chance to avenge my Tuffle ancestors by stealing your body!"

Suddenly Baby came to a stop as Vegeta turned himself into a super saiyan and fired a blast off at him. "Enough games!" he yelled impatiently. "You're nothing but a LOSER like your ancestors! My father threw your people out for one reason, because they were unworthy!"

"Ha!" Baby laughed scornfully. "Your monkey brain really doesn't understand it does it Vegeta? Our fight isn't a question of what you THINK; it's a simple matter of the MATH! You're outnumbered Vegeta!"

"Just because you're in a saiyan body," Vegeta said floating up into the air to face Baby. "Doesn't mean I'm out numbered."

"True," Baby admitted. "But that means to kill ONE you must kill the other. What a predicament," he said in mock concern. "If you raise your power high enough to rid the world of evil, you kill your saiyan friend's son!"

"And what makes you think I have a problem with that?" Vegeta asked carelessly as he released a sudden energy blast.

Quick as lightening Baby released an attack of his own, which hit Vegeta's blast head on causing a huge explosion and knocking over some nearby wind generators. Then the two opponents started fighting like mad, they flew around the wind generators like crazy shooting blasts at each other just barely managing to dodge. The fight suddenly came to an abrupt halt at a dam when the two enemies released a HUGE energy blast that almost ended up destroying them both.

"THAT'S IT!" Baby said mockingly as he gasped for air. "That's just like you Vegeta! Always raising your power every step, never ever wanting to be equal!"

"Tell me," Vegeta called to Baby as he landed on top of the dam. "Just how do you intend to finish me off? You've done such a great job beating me down," he said jokingly as he got ready to fire a blast at the smiling Tuffle.

Baby just laughed at some private joke as Goten suddenly turned up out of nowhere. "Hey Vegeta," the young demi saiyan called to the saiyan prince. "I've come to the rescue."

"Don't butt in brat," Vegeta said impatiently to Goten without taking his eyes off Baby for a second. "This is my fight, do you hear me?"

"Whoa," Goten said landing next to Vegeta. "You're in a bad mood today aren't you? Wait a minute," he said as he noticed Vegeta was aiming an energy blast at the Baby possessed Gohan. "You're not _seriously_ gonna blast my brother are you?"

"We're brothers are we?" Baby said smiling evilly at Goten. "That sounds about right."

"Fly away boy!" Vegeta ordered Goten as he powered down his blast.

"Oh so that's how its gonna be?" Goten said suddenly smiling evilly and blasted Vegeta from behind. However the saiyan prince suddenly spun around and smacked the blast away, but not before the attack left a small cut on his cheek.

"I SAID I was coming to the rescue," Goten said mockingly to Vegeta. "Sorry if you thought I meant YOURS!"

"Nice job little Goten," Baby laughed.

"Thank you," the young demi saiyan bowed.

"Oh Goten," Vegeta cried in sudden realization. "Not you too!"

As the controlled Goten flew down to join his Baby possessed brother, Vegeta flew out of the way as they BOTH fired energy blasts at him. Soon the saiyan prince found himself fighting TWO opponents rather than one. What was worse he couldn't risk hurting them and because of this he received a LOT more cuts all over his body as he fought them. Frustrated by this thought, Vegeta powered up even more and once he was at full power Baby seized his chance! As Goten and Gohan were thrown clear by Vegeta's final powerful power up, Baby jumped from Gohan's body and entered into Vegeta's body through all the cuts on his arms and cheeks before he powered himself down.

"HA!" Vegeta said in triumph looking at the unconscious Gohan and Goten thinking HE had won the fight. "You were saying something about me being a fool?"

"You ARE a fool Vegeta," Baby's voice called out from nowhere.

"Huh?!" Vegeta said looking around widely for Baby. "Where are you? Show yourself you filthy coward!"

"I'm everywhere you are now," Baby laughed. "INSIDE of you!"

"You're WHERE?!" Vegeta cried out in horror.

"You heard me," Baby said triumphantly. "You could call me a parasite, but I'm FAR more complicated than that. You see," Baby went on enjoying his victory. "I now CONTROL you, you're my PUPPET! In fact you became a Tuffle without ever knowing a thing!"

"You think you can control ME you disgusting…." Vegeta broke off as he suddenly realized he couldn't move a muscle.

"Oh but I DO control you!" Baby said mockingly. "Go ahead…just TRY and move your body! This is destiny!" the mutated Tuffle said in triumph. "This is the revenge the Tuffles have sought from the Saiyans for SO long! My home planet was once a bright, wealthy place, with a thriving population and highly advanced scientific community! It was you evil, barbaric SAIYANS who DESTORYED IT! You burnt through my planets resources like dried wheat! That wasn't easy to get over, and don't think that I didn't TRY!"

"That's right," Vegeta said ignoring the last comment as he remembered what his father had taught him about the Tuffles when he was just a boy. "The Saiyans kicked you Tuffles off your own planet."

"The unrefined killer instincts of the sayians rose to a deafening pitch as the Tuffles were slain all over their own planet like insects!" Baby went on getting angrier and more worked up as he remembered the terrible past of his people. "And the being responsible for this genocide was none other than your father! 'King' Vegeta! Who, in his greatest moment of arrogance, renamed the planet after himself! Having been pushed out of society," Baby continued. "We took what remaining scientific knowledge we had and used it to create a genetically superior parasitic organism then our King Tuffle combined his own DNA with that of the parasite and scattered his creation across the vast reaches of space! And now," Baby concluded grandly to the struggling Vegeta. "Some of us have returned to extract our revenge!"

"No!" Vegeta roared furiously. "I…WON'T let you….control me!"

"Unfortunately for you Vegeta," Baby said taking full control of the possessed saiyan prince's body over to the recovering Goten. "THAT is no longer an option! For once my cells are in your blood they spread to your brain for better control, right Goten?"

"Right," Goten nodded in confirmation.

"And WHEN my cells reach your brain," Baby went on. "Your body starts to tremble uncontrollably like now! But don't worry," he said as Vegeta fell to his knees in pain. "Soon you'll understand EVERYTHING!"

"You monster!" Vegeta yelled to Baby as he fought to control himself. "I'll…show you…what… a saiyan….can do!"

"Go ahead and try," Goten said as he was joined by the now controlled Gohan.

"Now that I have all the saiyan power I need," Baby went on as Vegeta slowly struggled and changed before the unsurprised eyes of Gohan and Goten. "I will spread myself to EVERY living thing on this planet and when I finish here I move on to the rest of the UNIVERSE! All the while with YOU, your FAMILY and FRIENDS as my helpless slaves!"

The possessed Vegeta suddenly flew up into the air and became a super saiyan again but this time with BABY in control! "Ah! I've WON the fight, my ancestors would be so PROUD! Now the son of the man, who killed my people, will be FOREVER part of me! My plan to make Tuffles out of EVERYONE on this entire planet can FINALLY begin! Oh by the way Vegeta," Baby said thoughtfully to his host. "Because it was YOUR father who pushed my people to THIS, I'll make sure to KILL you when I'm done!"

And he laughed an evil laugh the echoed all around the planet.

**Authors's Notes:** Here's the next chapter everyone. Yes it's very LONG we know, but it'll be worth it and the next chapter will be up soon


	27. The Revenge of a Forgotten Race Part 3

**Chapter 26:**** The Revenge of a Forgotten Race Part 3**

Somewhere out in space, Goku, Trunks, Galina, baby Takara, Pan and Kei were heading home for Earth after successfully collecting all the seven black star dragon balls. The atmosphere on board the Capsule Corp space ship was happy and peaceful as its occupants enjoyed the tranquil ride home, all with eager and excited thoughts of seeing their family and friends again.

"Guys look!" Goku called excitedly from the window in the side of the ship he was looking out of.

"What is it?" Kei asked as he and Chibi Pan joined the excited Sayian. "Are we there yet?" Looking out the window the two young teens could see the beautiful majestic planet Earth straight ahead floating serenely in space.

"Alright!" Pan cried happily hugging Kei's neck. "It IS Earth we're finally home! I can't wait to tell everyone about our adventure! I recovered the dragon ball that Rildo stole," she said leaving the window going over what she would tell everyone. "And OF COURSE I rescued Trunks after Dr. Myuu turned him into metal."

Listening to this story, little Takara tilted her to the side in utter confusion.

"Yeah that IS unbelievable," Trunks replied with a smile looking up from a parenting magazine he was reading. "Considering none of that EVER happened."

"Who cares?" Galina smiled as she held Takara gently in her arms and hugged her. "It'll make for a good bed time story for our little one."

Giru, who was busy eating small scraps of metal next to Trunks off a plate, gave a sudden cry of "Ow!" as Pan suddenly threw a small rock at him.

"Don't think we forgot you almost got us all killed Giru," Pan said smirking evilly at the little robot tossing another rock up and down in her hand. "I'll be sure to tell everyone about _that_ too."

"Oh yeah," Trunks said suddenly remembering something. "I'll be sure not to tell anyone about all the crying you did when you thought we lost our ship with Kei still hidden on board." Trunks started to laugh at this but he was cut short when Pan threw her second rock at him.

"It's a shame we're heading home now," Kei sighed breaking the silence while he continued to stare out the window with Goku. "It's been such fun out in space like this."

"Oh yeah?" Galina said suddenly. "It won't be when we get home," she turned to Pan. "Just wait until Gohan and Videl find out that you smuggled Kei on board without permission!" She scolded the young girl before turning her attention back to Kei. "I'll bet your parents are worried sick about you Kei!"

Hearing this alarming bit of news the two teens suddenly became nervous.

"Oh please don't tell them Aunt Galina, please?!" Pan pleaded giving Galina 'the puppy dog eyes' look which Galina used to use on Chi-Chi when she was younger when she wasn't allowed to train with Goku, Gohan and Sai.

"I don't believe this…." Galina groaned shaking her head. "I _invented_ that look and now it's being used against me. Alright…" she said giving up as Pan continued her pleading 'look'. "I won't tell them."

"Thanks!" Kei and Pan said together hugging the female demi-saiyan in delight.

"Hey Trunks," Goku said turning away from the window. "How about we stop by Kami's lookout once we get to Earth? You know to drop of the dark star dragon balls."

Trunks thought about it for a moment then shrugged. "Sounds like a good idea to me."

----------------------------------

A short time later the Capsule Corp space ship slowly descended towards Earth and landed at Kami's lookout. Dende and Mr. Popo were waiting for everyone to come out in silence.

"Hey Dende!" Goku said happily as he got out of the space ship followed by the others. "Mr Popo, how are you doing?"

"Hey Goku," Dende smiled returning the friendly greeting and walked towards everyone with Mr Popo alongside him.

"It's been FOREVER since we've seen you," Goku smiled as the young guardian of Earth approached him. "How have you been lately?"

But before Dende could answer Pan interrupted him "Move it! Get out of the way!" she said rudely shoving Goku aside and standing proudly to attention. "Earth is safe," she announced proudly to the now astonished Dende. "With the help of my wonderful assistances and Kei here," Pan went on modestly hugging a blushing Kei. "_I_ was able to retrieve ALL seven of the black star dragon balls with MY bare hands! Now _that's_ a pretty amazing feat for a little girl like me. Pretty cool huh?" she said holding up a brown sack with the black star dragon balls inside it.

"Uhh…." Dende stammered before looking towards Goku. "You, Galina, and Trunks did most of the work, right Goku?"

Goku couldn't help but laugh at Dende's accuracy which caused Pan to get annoyed.

"Hey you!" Pan yelled up at the young guardian since he was taller than she was. "I'M the one you SHOULD be talking to! I did more than THEM!"

"Oh right…" Dende smiled nervously at Pan. "Sorry…I guess I kind of forgot about you…"

"How DARE you forget about me!?" Pan yelled furiously standing on her toes to look the Namek right in the eye.

"Pan, take it easy," Kei said restraining his young friend. "I'm sure the guardian of the Earth didn't mean anything by it."

"You're right I didn't," Dende said in confirmation. "Please forgive my rudeness Pan."

Pan just folded her arms and grumbled in frustration.

"Uh…Goku," Dende said suggestively turning his attention back to the pint sized saiyan. "Let's put the black star dragon balls in a safe place so that this never happens again."

"Good idea," Goku nodded. "The safer the better I say."

"But Dad…" Galina said to her father. "The black star dragon balls were the reason you became smaller in the first place…the only way you'll get back to your normal size is right here. I'm not sure how mom's going to react seeing you still as a little kid."

"Don't worry about it," Goku said playfully poking Takara's nose. "I'll have a talk with Chi-Chi, I'm sure once she sees little Takara, she'll forget all about me being small. At least for a while," he added as he poked Takara's nose again causing her giggle happily.

"Besides," Dende said matter of factly. "If you use the black star dragon balls again they'll scatter to the far corners of space and you'll all have to start over."

"And that would mean the Earth would have to wait another entire year before it blew up," Trunks added grimly.

"That's easily fixed," Kei said brightly. "We just have to take another trip around the Universe." He turned to Trunks and Giru who was on his shoulder. "You two feel like another trip?"

"No way!" Giru cried hiding behind Trunks' shoulder in terror.

"No thanks!" Trunks said shaking his head violently. "I'm a father now and I want to spend time with my wife and daughter ON EARTH."

"You guys are such cowards!" Pan snapped irritably to Trunks and Giru before turning her attention to Mr Popo. "Oh…here you go," she said reluctantly handing over the sack of black star dragon balls to the genie. She then looked over at Kei and suddenly smiled as a thought came to her. "C'mon Kei you can come home and eat our house, I can't wait to tell everyone about our space journey!"

"Oh thanks Pan!" Kei said with a light blush.

"Uh Daddy," Galina asked her father. "Is it ok if I go with Trunks to show Bulma and Vegeta their new granddaughter?"

"Sure it is honey," Goku smiled. "Just brace yourself for what Vegeta might say," he added warningly.

"Aww Vegeta's not going to say anything that'll hurt my baby's feelings," Galina replied hugging Takara gently. "If he does," she went on showing her mother's angry protective side. "He'll have to answer to ME!"

"Whoa…scary…" Pan said nervously to Kei and Goku as they watched the Capsule Corp space ship leave the lookout. "Aunt Galina sounds a lot like Grandma…guess that's what happens when you have a kid."

"Bye Dende!" Goku called back to the young guardian with a wave as he flew off with Pan and Kei. "Take good care of those dragon balls!"

Dende smirked evilly as Goku left and stared at the sack of black star dragon balls in Mr. Popo hands. '_The black star dragon balls' _he thought quietly to himself. '_Baby will want to hear about this little development immediately.'_

------------------------------

"Chi-Chi I'm home!" Goku called out to his wife as he, Pan, and Kei arrived at his small house in the woods.

"Momma! I'm home too!" Pan called out just as eager as Goku. "Wait till you hear about my trip! I actually recovered every single dragon ball all by myself!"

It was then the travelers noticed that Videl and Chi-Chi were in the kitchen cooking what seemed to be a feast fit for an army.

"Hey….Momma?" Pan asked curiously and then ran over hugged Videl across the waist. "Oh how I missed you!" she said happily.

"Chi-Chi I am absolutely famished," Goku told his wife with his hands behind his head. "Please tell me you're making dinner soon."

Chi-Chi and Videl said nothing they didn't even look up from their work, to Kei it was as if the two women were ignoring Goku and Pan altogether. However that didn't stop Goku from going over to the kitchen table and picking at the food that had been set there. But before the tiny saiyan was able to eat anything Chi-Chi silently walked over and hit Goku's hand very harshly with a large soup spoon.

"Ow!" Goku yelped rubbing his now sore hand. "That hurt! What's the matter? Oh I get it," the young saiyan smiled in sudden understanding. "You're still mad at me because I'm still the size of an eight year old….right Chi-Chi?"

Chi-Chi just said nothing to her husband and went back to the kitchen without a word.

"Momma, why are you and Grandma so mad?" Pan worriedly asked Videl. "Is it because I took Kei, snuck aboard the space ship and went into outer space when I wasn't supposed to? I promise I'll never do that again."

Chi-Chi and Videl still said nothing, they just ignored their family and continued to put food on the table.

"Wonder what's bugging them?" Kei thought to himself out loud.

"Why won't the two of you say anything to us?" Goku asked the two women.

--------------------------------

Meanwhile the spaceship had landed at the Capsule Corp landing bay, the door opened up and Trunks, Galina, Takara and Giru emerged. Takara was safely in her mother's arms looking curiously at everything around her taking in all the new sights. In her small arms Takara was holding Giru like a teddy bear which caused the small robot to blush red with embarrassment.

"This is your home sweet heart," Trunks told his daughter with a smile. "This is Capsule Corp.

Takara gave out a happy little gurgle at this piece of information, it sounded like she was really going to enjoy meeting the rest of her family.

"Well I wonder where the big homecoming is celebrating for our return." Trunks wondered aloud to Galina as he looked around the apparently empty Capsule Corp. "I can understand my father not being able to make it, but I figured at least Mom and Bra would come say hi."

"Danger, danger, danger!" Giru yelled in a sudden panic which caused Takara to drop the tiny robot in alarm.

"Is something wrong with you Giru?" Trunks asked the panicked robot in surprise.

"Yeah is one of your wires loose in your circuitry?" Galina asked in concern. "There's no danger here you know."

"Oh I get it!" Trunks replied with a sudden smile. "This is Giru's first time meeting my Dad."

"Well…I guess that would make anyone who doesn't know him afraid." Galina said in agreement.

"Danger! Danger!" Giru continued to squawk in panic. "Trunks and Galina are in danger!"

"Giru would you calm down," Galina said evenly to the tiny robot in an effort to stop him from panicking so much. "There's _nothing_ here to be afraid of! So long as you don't get on Vegeta's bad side he won't try and kill you."

"You're late," a familiar voice suddenly rang out.

Trunks and Galina looked up and saw Vegeta standing at the top of the stairs that led out of the landing bay and into the rest of Capsule Corp.

"Hey Dad!" Trunks said cheerfully to his frowning father.

"Boy has it been a while since we've seen you Vegeta," Galina said cheerfully to the saiyan prince. "And I have to say that I kinda missed you."

If Trunks and Galina were glad to see Vegeta, little Takara and Giru weren't. Giru took cover behind Trunks still squawking "Danger! Danger!" while Takara hid her face on her mother's shoulder feeling a little nervous around the saiyan prince but not sure why.

"Things took a little longer than we expected on our journey," Trunks said to his father as he and Galina walked up the stairs to join him. "But the dragon balls have been…"

"…Sealed off and are hidden at Kami's lookout I hear," Vegeta finished cutting Trunks off.

"Yeah that's right," Galina said in confirmation. "Dende took good care of them. Oh and by the way Vegeta," she added happily. "You're a grandfather!" She held up little Takara in front of her so he could see her.

Seeing the small baby in Galina's arms, Vegeta just scowled in disgust and abruptly turned and left the room.

"I'm sorry sweetie," Galina sighed apologetically to her daughter. "I guess you're going to have to do something pretty special to prove yourself worthy of your grandpa."

Takara gave a small sad whimper of disappointment when she this statement.

"Oh don't cry Takara honey," Galina said gently hugging her baby. "Trunks and I are very proud of you!"

"Don't worry baby," Trunks said cheerfully to his daughter patting her head. "I know your grandmother and aunt will just love you."

Giru said nothing, he just looked on nervously then followed Trunks and Galina as they followed Vegeta inside the Capsule Corp living room.

"Boy it's sure good to be home after all this time," Trunks said happily looking around at all the living room's familiar furniture and photographs.

"Welcome home Trunks," Bulma calmly greeted her son as she entered the living room completely ignoring the fact Takara was in Galina's arms. "I see Galina's with you too, that's good. You know Trunks," Bulma went on stopping in front of the young demi-saiyan. "You've been a bad boy recently."

Trunks and Galina looked at each other in total confusion at this statement then looked back at Bulma.

"What do you mean Bulma?" Galina asked her mother-in-law confused. "Trunks hasn't done anything wrong."

Ignoring the female demi-saiyan, Bulma turned to her son again. "I will let your father deal with your punishment." She said coldly and left the room.

"What's going on here?" Trunks asked his father baffled. "I just got home and you guys are mad at me?"

Vegeta merely let out an evil ice cold laugh as if enjoying some private joke. Takara quickly hid her face again on Galina's shoulder hearing Vegeta laugh so evilly.

"Something's not right here…" Galina said worriedly as she held Takara in a sudden protective grip.

"It's been a long time hasn't it son?" Vegeta said looking at Trunks with an evil smirk.

"Yeah it sure has," Trunks replied cautiously. "Seems like an eternity."

"Yes…last time we met it was on the planet M-02," as he said this Vegeta's hair and body started to change as Baby revealed himself to his opponents. "Right saiyan?" he said in his normal voice.

"It's Baby!" Galina exclaimed in horror.

Giru, who had been quiet up till this point suddenly, cried out "Giru protect friends!" And the small robot fired off a couple of rockets from his small body. The rockets hit the Baby possessed Vegeta, but they didn't hurt him, in fact it looked like that attack had merely irritated him!

"You're T-20-06 aren't you?" Baby frowned looking up at Giru. "Stop acting like a foolish hero you rusty piece of trash!"

"Giru, Be careful!" Galina warned the tiny robot as he got ready to fire some more rockets. "That's not Vegeta you're fighting!"

"Thanks to _you_ you simple Bot," Baby scowled furiously. "My plans were postponed, but due to your betrayal you have led me straight to the source of the remaining saiyan trash on my list!"

Not taking this lightly Giru fired another set of rockets from his tiny body. However, the Baby controlled Vegeta just casually fired an energy blast at the tiny robot the blast destroyed the rockets and sent Giru crashing into a nearby wall.

"Giru!" Galina yelled and fired an energy blast of her own taking Baby by surprise and knocking him over. "Are you ok Giru?" But before Giru could answer her Galina was suddenly kicked to the ground by TRUNKS!

"Galina!" Giru chimed in distress as Galina crashed to the ground and lost her grip on Takara. "Giru help!" the small robot then quickly flew over and caught the small terrified baby before she hit the ground.

Galina got up from the ground and looked her husband, in anger and shock. "Trunks!" she yelled in disbelief. "What the heck has gotten into you?!"

"I have my dear," Baby smirked proudly.

"What?!" Galina yelled in shock.

"Have you forgotten already?" Baby asked in mock surprise. "I've entered your husband's body before and I'll do it again!"

Galina glared hatefully at the mutant as she suddenly remembered how he was able to control Trunks so easily back on the hospital planet.

"Even though I was in your husband's body for a short time," Baby explained. "I was able to lay my egg inside his body. Now he and the rest of these pathetic humans on this wretched planet are under MY control!"

"Trunks snap out of it!" Galina desperately begged her husband as Baby laughed evilly, but it was to no avail. Trunks was apparently under Baby's control as the mutant said.

"You're wasting your time saiyan," Baby laughed. "Trunks listens to ME now! Soon the Tuffles will be the great race they once were!"

"We must run," Giru said urgently to Galina while he still held Takara in his arms. "Together they are strong."

"I know Giru," Galina said sadly to the small robot. "I don't want to hurt Trunks, or see Takara get caught up in the fray." She then looked at Baby and the now possessed Trunks. "I'd hate to ruin this moment for you Baby, but we'll stop you! Just you wait and see!" With that said the female demi-saiyan held out her arms in front of her face. "SOLAR FLARE!" she yelled which temporarily blinded Baby and Trunks long enough for her, Takara and Giru to escape unnoticed.

"That….little saiyan wench!" Baby growled in frustration as he finally recovered from the flash. "But it doesn't matter," he suddenly smirked. "Wherever they go they'll be trapped by my loyal slaves."

----------------------------

Meanwhile back at Goku's house, Goku, Pan, and Kei were still sitting at the dinner table confused as to why Chi-Chi and Videl were so silent around them.

"Uh hey Chi-Chi," Goku called meekly to his wife while looking at the ceiling with his hands behind his head. "Are you still angry? Because my stomach is really barking at me for food, all of this stuff looks SO good I can't wait to dig in."

"With all the work we put in to gather the dragon balls," Pan said sulkily. "You're treating us as if we did something wrong."

"Now that is just crazy," Kei said in agreement coming to Pan's defense.

"Hey!" Goku whined. "I'm dying here."

Hearing this Chi-Chi turned around to face her husband with a hateful glare. "Shut up!" she yelled furiously. "There isn't enough food for _either_ of you saiyans!"

"What are you talking about?" Goku asked in confusion while staring at the enormous banquet. "There's enough food here for at least four people."

"You're forgetting me," a familiar voice suddenly called out from nearby.

Goku looked over towards the front door and to his great relief he saw Goten standing there, the young demi-saiyan was looking at his father with a very evil looking smirk.

"Hey Goten!" Goku said happily getting up off his chair to greet the teen. "How are you doing son? Look at you! You've gotten so much bigger since the last time I saw you."

Still smirking Goten raised his hand and aimed it towards Goku ready to fire an energy blast at him. "You know," he said casually. "All of you saiyans are such eye sores."

"Goten?" Goku asked in complete bafflement at his son's actions.

"Oh and don't forget my brother here," Goten said indicating Gohan who had just come downstairs.

"It's been a while hey Dad?" Gohan said as he walked towards his father, he was also wearing the same evil look that Goten was wearing.

"Papa!" Pan smiled happily jumping off her seat getting ready to hug him. However when she saw the evil look on Gohan's face and that it matched the look on Goten, Chi-Chi and Videl's face she stopped dead. "Grandpa," she asked suddenly worried. "What's going on here?"

"I have NO clue," Goku answered back equally worried as he backed away to join her and Kei. "But I know it's not looking too good."

"Gohan," Goten addressed his brother. "_He_ should be happy with our find."

"Yes I think so," Gohan replied. "But why don't we have some fun with them until _he_ arrives."

"What do you mean by, he?!" Goku demanded to know.

But Goku, Pan and Kei received no answer to this question in the form of words. The three of them just watched stunned as Gohan and Goten both transformed into super saiyans right in front of them.

"Something's _definitely_ wrong here!" Kei cried out in panic.

"Papa! Uncle Goten!" Pan shrieked in frightened disbelief. "What are you two about to do!?" She turned desperately to Videl and Chi-Chi in an attempt to stop them. "Momma, Grandma Chi-Chi…"

"Kill Goku," Chi-Chi heartlessly ordered her sons. "Now!"

Gohan and Goten both powered up at this command releasing a substantial amount of powerful energy along with angry yells, it was so powerful that it blew the roof clean off!

"Gohan, Goten!" Goku yelled in horror. "Are you two trying to destroy the house?!"

"This old shack?!" Goten said mockingly. "Try the entire planet!"

"We're going to blow this planet away with the rest of you guys!" Gohan said causing his smirk to grow.

"What's happened to the two of you since your father's been gone!" Goku yelled totally at a loss by their actions.

Gohan and Goten just gave angry yells and fired energy blasts towards Goku, Pan, and Kei which caused them to fly out of the house into the sky just as the house blew up behind them. Unfortunaly the blasts followed their escape and they hit the three fighters all head on causing immense pain.

"Hey!" Pan cried in disbelief. "What IS this?! I save the Earth just to get beaten up by own Dad?!"

"How can you save Earth," Goten mocked Pan as he suddenly flew up in front of her. "When you can't even beat me?"

"Uncle Goten?" Pan asked still confused by his actions.

"Goten," Gohan called out as he flew up behind Pan. "Allow me to finish her off!"

Pan was so heartbroken that her father was trying to kill her that she could only look on in terror as Gohan fired a huge energy blast towards her. The blast was mere inches from killing Pan, but suddenly it was deflected by ANOTHER blast!

"Dad, Pan, Kei!" Galina called out breathlessly as she finally arrived. "We've got a HUGE problem here!"

"Thanks," Kei said indicating Gohan and Goten. "We've noticed!"

"It's Baby!" Galina went on. "He's not dead! He's here! He's controlling ALL of our friends and family on Earth to kill the four of us!"

"Well since you know so much," Gohan said evilly to his sister. "Why don't you join us Galina?"

"Forget it!" Galina yelled defiantly at her controlled brother. "I'd rather die than be controlled by that parasitic freak of nature!"

"Oh well," Goten shrugged as he appeared behind her. "If you're not with us then you're against us." So saying he fired off a blast at Galina but Goku quickly blocked it without having to turn around.

"Goten!" Goku yelled furiously to the controlled demi-saiyan. "I don't remember teaching my son to attack his own sister in a barbaric manner like some amateur!"

"Oh please," Gohan laughed viciously. "How dare a barbaric saiyan call MY brother an amateur?"

"And how DARE you Gohan?!" Goku snapped back. "To call ME barbaric?!"

"Now THAT was funny!" Gohan chuckled as he charged at Goku trying to land a punch on him. Goten soon joined the fray, but neither of them were able to hit Goku at all.

"As far as I can tell," Goku observed as he continued to fight. "You're neither saiyan OR Earthlings! You're just two little boys with inflated egos!" With that said Goku gave a yell, powered up and then made a huge retaliation attack on Gohan and Goten causing the controlled boys to power down and return to their normal states. But it was obvious to everyone watching, that Gohan and Goten didn't seem to _want_ to give up no matter _how_ much they were being beaten up.

"Dad…we have to do something!" Galina said desperately to her father as Gohan and Goten got ready to fire more blasts at him.

'_How could I have let this happen…?_' Goku thought grimly as he prepared to use a Kamehameha attack.

"Hey!" A voice called out before Goku could even start his attack. "Goku!"

Goku, Galina, Pan, Kei looked down and to their surprise and relief they saw Hercule and Majin Buu, apparently NOT under Baby's control, waving up at them. Floating next to them was Giru who was holding Takara carefully in his arms.

"Goku stop it!" Hercule called up to the small saiyan. "Don't attack them too much! They're just under Baby's control! The entire human race is under Baby's control! He got into their heads and jacked up their minds!"

"That's NOT good!" Kei gulped at this new information.

"Don't you understand what's going on _Dad_?!" Gohan asked his father heavily emphasizing on the word 'Dad'.

"We have been reborn at the mercy of Baby!" Goten said proudly. "The master of ALL Tuffles!"

"You mean reborn AS Tuffles!" Baby's triumphant voice rang out as he arrived still in complete control over Vegeta's body.

"No way…." Goku stammered nervously. "Not you too Vegeta…."

"Oh YES Goku!" Baby smiled evilly enjoying the moment of Goku's terror.

"Go back to where you came from you vermin!" Hercule yelled angrily to Baby from the ground. "You're not welcome here! Find your own body!"

"I thought we already infiltrated _all_ the life forms on this miserable planet!" Baby said angrily to himself irritated by Hercule's yelling. "How ever we over looked that loud mouth, I don't know."

"I'll tell ya' how Baby!" Hercule boasted proudly. "I was hiding right in here," he gestured to Majin Buu. "And YOU never knew!" he went on mockingly. "We used the same strategy _except_ I didn't go inside Majin Buu's body to lay eggs; I went inside his body to hide from you! How do you like them apples!?

Goku and Galina looked at the mighty 'champion' absolutely dumbfounded.

"Wow," Galina said in amazement. "Who knew Hercule really had it in him to think of an idea like that?"

"Yeah Hercule," Goku said with a smile. "That was a REAL great idea."

"Aw shucks," Hercule said with a mildly embarrassed blush. The complement also gave the fighter a massive boost to his already over sized ego; he then looked up at Baby trying to look tough in front of the mighty Tuffle. "Alright you!" He said getting serious. "It's time you were told what's what around here! I'm the champion of the world! You got that Baby? You're nothing to me!"

This statement caused Baby to frown, it was clear that he did not believe Hercule for a SECOND.

"You're a joke!" Hercule continued. "That's why I have Goku and Galina on the job!" he said pointing in Goku's and Galina's direction. "They take care of the small fish and leave the big ones to me!"

Takara who had been watching the mighty world 'champ' give his speech with a confused look on her face, when he finished speaking she let out a giggle which caused Buu and Hercule to look down at the tiny infant in wonder.

"Who's this little cutie pie?" Hercule wondered out loud.

"That's my little girl Takara," Galina said proudly. "Could you guys watch over her while my dad and I take care of Baby?" she asked them hopefully.

"Buu help take care of Galina's baby!" Buu happily chimed and carefully took Takara from Giru's arms. Takara smiled up at the happy pink creature that held her and gurgled with delight.

"Looks like Takara likes you there Buu," Goku said happily.

"I see I misjudged you," Baby said with a smirk to Hercule referring to what he had said to him a few minutes earlier. "I thought you were an ordinary man. But now that I know you're Earth's champion, your history." With that said Baby fired a powerful blast straight down towards Hercule, Buu's, and Giru's direction.

"No!" Pan yelled in horror as the blast exploded destroying a large area. "Leave my Grandpa alone!"

"Takara!" Galina screamed in a panic and flew down to help her child.

"Galina, don't do it!" Goku cried grabbing her hand. "That blast is too powerful it'll kill you!"

"But Dad!" Galina screamed at her father. "My BABY'S down there!"

"It's ok!" Kei told the worried mother. "Look!" He pointed the far side of the blast area where Buu had picked up Hercule along with Takara and was now flying them off to a safe distance.

When the blast cleared away everyone saw that surprisingly not much damage had been done despite the fact it had been quite a large explosion.

"What?!" Baby growled in frustrated disbelief. "That blast should've blown this planet apart!"

"Oh no!" Pan yelled as she suddenly saw what blocked the blast. "GIRU!!" she flew down to help their robotic friend but he was really in terrible shape.

"Giru…..helped protect…his friends…." the tiny robot said weakly to Pan as she held him in her arms and he slowly shut down for good.

"Giru...?" Pan called out to the small robot giving him a gentle shake.

"He's gone Pan…" Kei told her as he put a sad sympathetic hand on her shoulder.

"You jerk!" Pan yelled at Baby all ready to attack him. "You're going to PAY for hurting our friend like that!"

"Pan No!" Kei said grabbing her around the waist. "He'll kill you! Giru wouldn't have wanted to throw your life away. I know I don't want you to…."

"Aww Kei…." Pan suddenly smiled at the blushing boy. "I didn't know you cared about me like that!" So saying she gave Kei a delighted hug that made him blush crimson.

"Buu," Goku ordered his fat friend. "Take Hercule and Takara to a safe place."

"Ok!" Buu said happily and flew off being careful not to let Hercule or Takara fall out of his hands.

"He's all mine…." Gohan said ready to blast Buu out of the sky.

"Enough!" Baby ordered the controlled saiyan. "These 4 are all the prizes we need! When _they_ fall it's all over." He turned his attention back to Goku. "Tell me Goku," Baby asked with an evil smirk. "Do you think you'll be able to do serious damage to your own two sons?"

"You tell me," Goku asked with a smirk of his own. "Will I?" He then charged at Baby throwing punches and kicks at him like crazy. Baby suddenly reached out and grabbed Goku's hand and held it with an iron like fist. "You won't get away with this!" he said furiously. "My friends and I _will_ find a way to stop you!"

"Fool!" Baby replied just as angry. "You saiyans wiped out my entire race! This is just merely payback!"

"But this is Earth!" Goku protested. "The saiyans were destroyed long ago! They've already paid for their actions. Now so will you!" He yelled breaking away from Baby and then fired a huge energy blast towards the parasitic creature. However Baby just teleported away from the blast causing the small saiyan to stare in wonder at his departure.

"Dad!" Galina warned her father while she helped keep Gohan and Goten off her with Pan and Kei's assistance. "Look out behind you!"

"Huh?" Goku turned around just in time to receive a punch in the face from Baby.

"You don't have a chance," Baby stated smugly.

"The last time we met he couldn't _stand_ staying inside a super saiyan's body," Goku mused to himself. "Looks like Baby is a quick learner."

"Uhh…Grandpa," Pan called out nervously. "We've got company."

"What?" Goku looked over and to his horror he saw Sai, Future Trunks, Chibi Trunks, Future Pan, Sal, Shooter, Sho, and Bra arrive.

"Since we were outnumbered," Baby laughed. "I'd thought I'd even the odds in my favor!"

"Uh…Goku?" Kei gulped. "What do we do now?"

"There's GOT to be a way to snap them out of Baby's control!" Galina said desperately.

"How long do you think you can resist, Galina?" Future Trunks asked his wife.

"It's an exhilarating feeling," Future Pan said evilly. "All you have to his relax, you 4 could use a little relaxation, let go of all that tension."

"You 4 are like drops of oil in water Goku," Baby informed his enemy. "We are a team, you four are just individuals! Stop being selfish and be a part of something great."

"Come on," Bra said encouragingly to Goku. "Listen to my Dad, you've been friends forever."

"Bra," Goku said sternly. "Your Dad would NEVER call me Goku. Don't be a prisoner in your own bodies! Fight him!"

"You fool!" Baby laughed as everyone surrounded Goku, Galina, Chibi Pan and Kei. "You just don't get it do you? _They're_ me, _I'm_ them! We're ONE!"

"I know you guys are really suffering inside!" Goku said persuasively to his possessed family and friends. "Fight him! Our bonds are stronger than he is!"

"Dad," Gohan said evenly. "Don't do this, there's no way you can win."

"He's right you know," Goten nodded as they all slowly closed in on them. "You'll all die if you fight back. We just want you all to be part of us."

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way!" Future Trunks replied looking at Goku. "And I guess you've chosen the hard way!" He was all ready to punch Goku, but Galina grabbed onto his arm tightly.

"Aunt Galina!" Chibi Pan cried out in concern. "Be careful!"

"Trunks stop!" Galina begged her husband as she slowly and carefully embraced him in a hug. "Please….. I love you...don't do this....please...."

Feeling this emotion, the controlled saiyan started to hesitate a bit.

"Attack her you fool!" Baby ordered him furiously.

"I know you can fight him," Galina went on as she hugged Future Trunks tighter on the point of tears. "You're stronger than this....don't give in to him...You've helped me when I needed you the most, now it's my turn to return the favor and I know you're not going to let me down, not like this."

"Ga….lina…." Future Trunks stammered and clutched his head in pain. Without warning he suddenly transformed into a super saiyan gave a tremendous yell and then proceeded to spit out the blackened Tuffle seed which was inside his body into his hand.

"Trunks?" Galina asked in concern. "Are you ok?"

"I am now," Future Trunks smiled as he crushed the seed. "Thanks to you."

"WHAT?!" Baby exclaimed in frustrated disbelief. "This is impossible! NO ONE can resist my seed!"

"Looks like you were over looking one important thing Baby," Goku said proudly to the fuming Tuffle. "And that's the power of love!"

"It doesn't matter!" Baby yelled suddenly laughing manically as he blasted Goku into the ground burying him in the rubble of a nearby mountain. "I'm going to _destroy_ you _and_ this miserable planet! Now my children," Baby ordered his followers. "Give me your energy for the glory of ALL Tuffles!"

Sai, Future Pan, Sal, Shooter, Sho, Chibi Trunks, Bra, Gohan, and Goten formed a circle around Baby and began powering up offering their energy to Baby as they circled him. As this was happening reddish looking thunderclouds started to form in the air and Vegeta's possessed body started to mutate.

"This doesn't look good," Goku said to himself and then looked up towards Galina, Future Trunks, Chibi Pan, and Kei. "I want the four of you to get away from here as fast as possible!" he yelled weakly to them.

"No Dad," Galina protested. We're not leaving you here alone to fight."

"Trust me Galina," Goku said glancing up at the powering up Baby. "It's not safe here, now go!"

"Your Dad's never been wrong about stuff like this before Galina," Future Trunks said to her reasonably.

"Yeah," Kei said in agreement. "Let's go, he can handle things on his own."

"Just be careful Grandpa!" Chibi Pan told him as they flew off.

Meanwhile the energy boost given from his present followers had caused Baby to transform Vegeta's body into a much stronger, Tuffle-like form. Almost like Baby's current form BEFORE he possessed Vegeta it had also caused the entire planet to shake and the sky was now red as blood and energy blasts from every direction were being fired off due to the substantial amount of power Baby was receiving.

"That's it sir…" Gohan said exhaustedly to his master. "We've given you everything we've got…"

"Well done!" Baby said with a happy evil laugh. "Excellent work my faithful slaves! Thanks to your saiyan powers I've become the strongest living Tuffle in the universe!!"

Galina looked worriedly at her father who was still lying in the rubble where the mountain had falling on him from Baby's attack. His small body was badly beaten and scratched up because of it. "Daddy!" she exclaimed in horror.

"Galina," Trunks said grabbing his wife's hand knowing she'd go help her father even if the odds were against her. "We HAVE to get out of here! You can't help your Dad in this situation."

"Amazing," Goku said weakly to Baby despite being unable to stand. "Look at that, you ARE the strongest being right now. But victory doesn't always go to the being with the most power!" he added thoughtfully. "Sorry Baby!"

"OH…REALLY?!" Baby mocked. "And whose going to beat ME?!"

"I AM!" Goku replied confidently. "I'm not sure how yet," he admitted. "But I'll figure it out eventually. You're going down Baby!" he declared loudly. "I promise!"

Baby just laughed at this threat. "We'll just see about that!" He then raised his arms in the air. "Hear me Tuffles!" he roared to everyone on the entire planet. "This is your ruler Baby! The time has finally come for us to take our revenge on the saiyans! The last of their race is here before me, send me your energy my faithful ones!"

"It looks like he's contacting everyone on Earth!" Kei panicked.

"But why?" Pan wondered.

"I don't like the look of this…" Trunks said grimly.

"Me neither," Galina said equally grimly. "It looks like he's going to create something close to a spirit bomb, but coming from a monster like him it'll probably destroy the planet!"

"Send me your spite and your malice!" Baby continued to order the people of Earth. As everyone on Earth was forced to obey Baby's call a giant, dark energy ball appeared on Baby's hand growing larger and larger with every second. "This is for you saiyan!" Baby said with each word dripping with venom. "It is all of the hatred and anger felt towards YOUR race! It is the repayment for the sins of your fathers!

"Let it go!" Goku called out to the obsessed Tuffle. "Regenerate and find a way to live peacefully!"

"Peacefully?!" Baby spat at the word hatefully. "That's mockery coming from a saiyan! You have a debt to pay and here it is! My REVENGE DEATH BALL!!" Baby screamed and threw the giant dark ball of energy right at Goku.

"DAD!" Galina screamed in terror. "GET OUT OF THERE! NOW!!!!!"

'_I wish I could,' _Goku thought helplessly_ 'But my body it's too thrashed….I can't move…But__I will NOT GIVE UP!_" He thought as the large dark ball of energy engulfed his tiny saiyan body completely.

"DADDY!" Galina yelled and flew forward to help but Future Trunks held her back.

"Galina don't do it!" he yelled to her. "That's suicide! You can't help your Dad! None of us can! We'll all die if we try to help him!"

"We'd better get out of here," Kei said urgently. "That blast is about to explode!" Just as Kei had said that the giant dark ball of energy exploded with a large powerful bang engulfing everyone and everything unfortunate to be in its path.

**Authors's Notes**: Here it is FINALLY the latest chapter. Read and review and happy new year guys :D


	28. Upgrade to Super Saiyan 4

**Chapter 27: Upgrade to Super Saiyan 4**

Seeing Baby's attack explode so loudly and destructively behind them, Takara suddenly started to cry in Buu's large arms.

"Gosh," Hercule said looking sadly at the crying infant. "Takara hasn't stopped crying ever since Baby threw that huge dark ball at Goku."

"Buu make better!" the friendly pink monster said happily and started pulling funny faces to cheer Takara up. Seeing this silly sight caused the baby demi saiyan to cheer up immediately and she started laughing and clapping in delight at Buu's antics.

"Buu you did it!" Hercule said putting a congratulating hand on his friend's shoulder. "You cheered her up!"

Buu just smiled and his smile grew even bigger as he saw Galina, Future Trunks, Chibi Pan, and Kei arrive alive and unhurt.

"Takara!" Galina exclaimed as she landed and ran to her baby gently taking her from Buu's arms. "Thank Kami your alright!" she said hugging her daughter with relief.

"Well," Trunks said thoughtfully to his wife. "Guess we know who to call when we need a babysitter."

Takara, delighted to see her father was alright, started looking around and saw that Goku wasn't with them.

"Hey where's Goku?" Hercule asked his friends as he also realized the small saiyan wasn't around.

Galina, Future Trunks, Chibi Pan, and Kei just remained silent at this question.

"He's gone!" Chibi Pan managed to sob before burying her head in Kei's chest.

"What? Gone!?" Hercule asked stunned. "What do you mean gone?!"

"That huge dark blast you saw..." Kei told the mighty champion as he tried his best to comfort Chibi Pan. "Goku was caught in its aftermath."

Hearing this news and the sad tone it was delivered in Takara whimpered.

"DAD!" Galina yelled looking up to the skies. "If you can hear me! We need YOU!"

------------------------

Meanwhile, back in the rubble of the blast area, the Baby possessed Vegeta sat on a throne while the rest of his servants bowed before their master. A little while AFTER Baby had finished his attack on Goku, Dende had arrived with the black star dragon balls in a large blue goblet.

"The black star dragon balls Master," Dende said whole heartedly handing the large goblet over to the triumphant Baby.

"AH!" Baby said with a smirk to his servants. "Let us wash down the sweet taste of revenge by sipping from this cup of power! My friends," he went on grandly. "What the saiyans have destroyed we will rebuild! This is it!" he stated as he tipped the black star dragon balls out of the goblet and shouted, "Shenron! Come forth!" As soon as Baby said this, the black star dragon balls began to glow. Then there was a crack of thunder as the entire sky went black as the RED version of the dragon Shenron emerged from within the depths of the dragon balls that had summoned him.

--------------------------------------

"Look," Buu said to his friends as the sky suddenly went dark. "Its night time."

"But it's too early for that to happen!" Hercule cried in panic.

"Something's not right here," Trunks said worriedly.

"Maybe it's an eclipse or something," Kei said slowly.

"No it's no eclipse," Galina said grimly to the young boy. "Baby has unleashed the dragon from the black star dragon balls!"

"WHAT!?" Chibi Pan exclaimed in horror. "But if Baby makes a wish then the dragon balls will disappear into the galaxy again!"

--------------------------------------

"Why have you summoned me?" the mighty red dragon asked Baby once it had finally formed.

"We meet at last Shenron," Baby said with a smirk to the huge reptile. "I hope that one day my power will exceed your own."

Shenron made the Dragon equivalent of a snort of disbelief and then said impatiently "Make your wish!"

"Very well," Baby replied getting straight to the point. "My home world was destroyed! The saiyans did it! Now Shenron, restore it! Right here in Earth's orbit! I command it!"

"So be it," Shenron said obediently. With his eyes glowing green the mighty red dragon created a planet very similar to Earth in Earth's atmosphere on the same orbit.

"HA!" Baby cried in delight. "A NEW planet Vegeta! Let it be forever known as the TUFFLE Planet!"

"Your wish has been granted," Shenron boomed unimpressed by Baby's speech. "Farewell," with that said the mighty red dragon then disappeared into the black star dragon balls in a flash of light and the dragon balls themselves then dispersed into seven different parts of the galaxy.

--------------------------------

"Oh no!" Pan cried in despair as the sky suddenly returned to normal. "We just got the balls back to Earth and now THIS! We did all that work for nothing! Now the Earth's going to explode in one year from now!"

"Now Pan don't talk like that," Galina gently scolded her niece.

"But Aunt Galina," Chibi Pan protested. "It'll take us FOREVER to gather all the dragon balls back again."

"The Earth is gonna explode because of all this?!" Hercule yelled out in terror as Pan's last statement finally set into his head. "We're doomed!"

Takara who had been listening carefully to what all the adults were saying around her and looked just as sad as Pan.

"Hey!" Buu scolded his friend. "Buu don't think Takara should hear you say that!"

"You're right Buu." Hercule said pulling himself together. "I'm the adult here. I need to act bravely like Galina and Trunks and pretend that everything's ok, even though we're all going to be history!"

"We're NOT pretending Hercule!" Trunks snapped to the panicking champion. "We know everything will turn out ok....somehow."

"There HAS to be a way to stop Baby and get everyone back to normal," Galina said to herself out loud.

"But how...!" Chibi Pan protested starting to sob again. "The Earth's going to explode, Baby's controlling our family and friends, and worst of all Grandpa's DEAD!"

"_Galina,"_ a familiar voice suddenly called out from nowhere._ "Trunks, Kei, Pan, can you all hear me?_"

"Kibito Kai!" Trunks cried out in relief as he recognized the voice. "Are we sure glad to hear from you! We could use some guidance right about now!"

"Who the HFIL is that?" Kei asked in confusion.

"Yeah and why can't we see him?" Chibi Pan asked just as confused.

"He's a friend of ours," Galina smiled to the kids. "He's a Kai from Other World here to help us."

_"Oh so I_ _don't count anymore?"_ Old Kai's angry voice suddenly rang out causing Galina and Trunks to sweat drop. _"Young_ _people have_ _NO respect today I tell you!" _he grumbled.

"Uh..." Galina stammered. "It's nice to hear from you too Old Kai."

"Wait," Chibi Pan said in sudden delight. "If you're from Other World, then that means my Grandpa's with you!"

"_No he's not,_" Kibito Kai apologized. "_But that doesn't mean he's dead._ _You see,"_ he went on._ "When Baby unleashed his attack on Goku I snatched him up just in the nick of time, but the repercussions of that blast were far more severe than I realized. Just as I was making my inter-dimensional shift I was caught in the blast's shockwave. Goku fell into another dimension, into Sugoroku Space. I lost him..._"

"But you and Old Kai can get him out can't you?" Kei asked hopefully.

"_I'm afraid not," _Old Kai answered the young boy sadly._ "My powers are useless in that realm. Goku will have to find a way out of that dimension on his own._"

"Well Grandpa's smart he can get out of that dimension easily!" Chibi Pan said confidently.

"_Little_ _girl do you know what the ODDS of THAT are?!_" Old Kai spat furiously to Chibi Pan. "_This must be the biggest bungle a Kai has made since I let myself get trapped inside the Z sword!_"

"Boy," Kei said quietly to Trunks. "For a Kai he sure is rude!"

"At least you didn't have to kiss him like I did," Galina scowled making a face as she remembered the deal Goku had made with Old Kai in order to stop Majin Buu.

"_You're all going to have to find a way to stop Baby yourselves until Goku is ready to fight again,_" Kibito Kai instructed everyone and his voice soon faded away.

"Fight?" Chibi Pan said worriedly. "That means we're going to fight our family and friends!" she exclaimed. "I don't want to do THAT!"

"Pan...." Galina said gently to her niece. "I don't want to do this either, but we have too whether we want to or not, if we want Baby gone we're going to have to do something we don't want to do."

"And you're not alone Pan," Kei smiled. "You've got all us to help you."

"Ok," Chibi Pan smiled at the young teen encouraged by his fighting spirit. "Let's go stop Baby!"

-------------------------------------

Meanwhile in West City, all the people of Earth who were still under Baby's control were heading towards Capsule Corp where, thanks to the possessed Bulma, a giant spaceship had been constructed. This spaceship, made under Baby's specifications, would take everyone to the new Tuffle planet since they all knew the Earth would explode in one year's time due to the use of the black star dragon balls.

"This is it!" Baby said to his slaves as they arrived and hovered over the launching area. "Capsule Corporation's doomsday transport!"

As Baby spoke, the Capsule Corp launching bay opened up and the HUGE transport ship rose up out of the ground for all to see. It was so large it TOWERED over all of Capsule Corp and West City. However, unknown to Baby and his servants. Galina, Future Trunks, Kei, Chibi Pan, Hercule and Buu were quickly but quietly climbing up the steps to Capsule Corp's launch bay trying their hardest not to be seen by Baby or his followers who were once their family and friends.

"Excellent!" Baby said admiring 'his' ship. "It's PERFECT for out needs!"

"Trunks!" Pan yelled as she saw her best friend and everyone else with Baby.

Kei quickly covered Pan's mouth and gently pulled her back into hiding.

"Pan," Galina said quietly to her niece. "You've GOT to let him go."

"But Aunt Galina...." Chibi Pan pouted starting to cry. "It was because of Trunks that I met Kei at the World's Martial Art's tournament."

"Pan...please don't cry..." Kei told the crying teen as he held her gently in his arms. "We'll find a way to help our family and friends you'll see."

Pan nodded her head and gave him a weak smile. "You're right Kei!" she said bravely. "We've gotta think of plan to help our families and friends!"

"We've got to get everyone back to normal again first," Hercule pointed out.

"Yeah... but how?" Galina pondered.

"Well," Pan said detaching herself from Kei's arms. "We'd better get going!"

"Get going?" Buu asked confused. "Where to?"

"Ah!" Kei smiled. "I'm beginning to think you've got a plan, Pan."

"You bet I've gotta plan!" Chibi Pan replied. "We're going where everyone else is going. If we stay here on Earth there won't be anyone left to rescue."

"Oh I get it!" Hercule replied dumbfounded. "We've got to get 'EM at their home turf and then with some unknown super powerful technique we attack them like bugs to a bug zapper!"

"Well..." Trunks said dismally. "That's one way of analyzing the situation."

"That's a good plan Pan," Galina smiled at her niece. "But how are we going to get there? Everyone knows what we look like."

"Then we'll just have to change what we look like," Pan said smiling mischievously at Buu. "Won't we Buu?"

Buu just nodded his head not quite sure of the young teen's plan.

-----------------------------------

Meanwhile in Other World, Goku had just barely escaped from Sugoroku Space with his life, along with a pair of friendly space Lemurs he met while trapped there. The elder Lemur was Sugoru, the 'leader' of Sugoroku Space, and the younger Lemur was his son. The two space Lemurs had been stranded in Sugoroku Space when their ship crashed and it turned out that the entire dimension was a huge game of Chance between life and death. The rules were simple, whoever won the game of Chance was allowed to go on living, those who lost the game died. To avoid this problem Sugoru's son had pretended to be his father's game die so he could win the game of Chance ALL of the time, it turned out that Lemurs had the ability to chance their shape into ANYTHING they liked. Because they ALWAYS won Sugoru and his son CHOSE to stay in Sugoroku Space and play against whoever turned up.

However that all changed when Goku arrived to play the game and found out that Sugoru and his son had been _cheating_ the whole time during their stay! When Goku stated this fact out loud the dimension's caretakers were FURIOUS and destroyed the entire game to punish the Lemurs for their cheating ways. However Goku, being the nice guy he was, rescued Sugoru and his son just before the dimension collapsed altogether. Now the three of them were safely on the Kai planet thanks to some quick thinking of Kibito Kai and been informed of the situation with Baby by Old Kai.

"Where's everyone going to on that ship?" Goku asked his friends as they all looked into the crystal ball which showed everything that was still happening on Earth.

"To Baby's old home planet," Kibito Kai answered grimly. "He used the dragon balls to wish it back into existence."

"What?!" Goku exclaimed in disbelief. "The dragon balls!? But I gave those to Dende and Popo. Surely they would have hid them somewhere!"

"Dende and Popo were already under Baby's influence when you handed them the black star dragon balls!" Old Kai informed the small saiyan sadly.

"The guardian of the Earth a Tuffle?!" Goku said in horror. "That's not good." He suddenly got to his feet stretching his arms. "Well I'm good to go you guys."

"What you mean 'good to go'?" Kibito Kai asked the small saiyan in puzzled.

"I mean I'm ready for you guys to drop me off on Earth," Goku explained. "I've got a Baby to fight."

"FORGET IT!" Old Kai spat loudly causing Goku to fall over. "You couldn't defeat Baby in your present condition. Not only does he have Vegeta's powers at his disposal," he went on grimly. "He also has the energy that your two sons, Sai, Future Pan, their children, Chibi Trunks, and Bra gave him to fuel his latest transformation. We're talking about a being with immeasurable power! You're not even capable of sustaining super saiyan 3 anymore, if you fight him now, you'll die! Just as you _would_ have done if Kibito Kai hadn't come to your rescue."

"I don't CARE!" Goku yelled impatiently. "I won't stand by and do nothing while the Earth's in danger!"

"Now who said anything about standing around?" Kibito Kai said cheerfully to the small saiyan clapping him on the shoulder. "We're going to train you Goku."

"What? Really!?" Goku asked excitedly like a little child opening a Christmas present. "That's AWSOME!" he said happily. "Training with the two of you in the sacred land of the Kais! This is like a dream come true! Let's get to it! I hope we don't wreck the planet once we're done," he added causing the two Kai's to sweat drop.

---------------------------------------

Meanwhile back on Earth, Buu, with a little help from his friends, had managed to disguise himself as a handsome local man and quickly got in the line for the space ship which would take everyone to the Tuffle Planet. In his arms Buu was carefully carrying Takara while everyone else was safely concealed inside Buu's body.

"It's working!" Pan said happily as she and the other's felt the line moving on at a rapid rate.

"Yeah," Kei said in agreement. "So far so good, no one suspects a thing!"

"Hey," they all heard Krillin's suspicious voice suddenly say. "Don't I know you from somewhere?"

"Oh no," Galina groaned in alarm. "It's Krillin! Buu you've gotta say something or our cover will be blown!"

The disguised Buu turned and looked over at Krillin who just happened to be behind him in line. "No," he said politely in a light English sounding voice. "I don't think we've met."

"Well look you really shouldn't cut in line like that," Krillin pointed out sharply.

"Yes you're right," Buu smiled politely. "I'm so sorry about that. My name is 'Bo'."

"I'm Krillin," Krillin introduced himself. "I hear the planet is BEAUTIFUL this time of year. I'm taking my whole family there. Are you going alone?" he asked.

"No I'm carrying along some friends with me," Buu said while secretly rubbing his stomach. "Plus I've got this little bundle of joy here," he said showing a joyful Takara to Krillin.

"Well isn't she a little cutie," Krillin smiled at Takara causing her to gurgle in delight. "She _does_ look a little familiar though," he added suspiciously. "But I can't remember from where though." He then smiled towards Android 18 and Marron who were sitting by the side of the line; it was obvious that Krillin was holding their places for them as they didn't want to stand all the time. "My wife and daughter are worth it too I guess. Even though the wife can be a pain in the-you-know-what if she doesn't have every little think her own way," he added with a sly whisper.

As they talked Bulma came down the line with a clipboard counting as she did so stopping at Buu when she reached one hundred on her list. "....96, 97, 98, 99, and 100!" She made a note on her clipboard and addressed all the people behind Buu. "Quiet down!" she ordered. "Everyone pay attention! Those of you _behind_ this line must stay on Earth and wait for further orders from Baby!"

The line started to move towards the space ship and Buu turned back to wave good-bye to Krillin. "So long," he said cheerfully. "Bye!"

"Bye Bo...," Krillin called back sadly. "Thanks for cutting in line and taking my place....Hey wait!" Krillin yelled as he suddenly realized what Buu had done. "That was MY spot!" He made a furious dash towards the space ship but the small human was too late, as he ran the ship's engines activated and it took off for the Tuffle planet with a powerful roar.

-----------------------------

The Tuffle planet was just as beautiful as Earth was; it even had a base where Baby would be greeting everyone who had just arrived from Earth. Once the Capsule Corp ship had landed at the base, Buu quickly got out and hid in a small cavern near Baby's base. Once he was sure that nobody was watching him, Buu returned his 'disguised' face back to normal then released Galina and the others from his body awaiting the next phase of their plan.

"It's time for the big rescue!" Chibi Pan said courageously to everyone. "Let's go!"

"Wait Pan," Hercule said worriedly. "We can't just go rushing out there. We need a plan first, a real GOOD plan!"

"Relax Gramps," Chibi Pan said holding up a small bottle of laxatives. "I've got it ALL covered!"

"Laxatives?" Galina said in surprise as she took Takara from Buu. "How are those going to help us?"

"Simple," Chibi Pan explained to her aunt. "We just use these laxatives to flush out those horrible Baby eggs inside everyone."

"I don't know about this Pan," Trunks said doubtfully to her. "It sounds a bit iffy to me."

"Aw come on you guys!" Chibi Pan protested. "This is the only chance we've got!" Chibi Pan gently took Takara from Galina's arms before she knew what was happening. "Come on Takara," she said to the young infant. "I'll show you what a true saiyan warrior is capable of!!" and with that she flew off with Takara towards the base.

"Pan! Get back here!" Galina scolded her niece.

"Baby wears diapers," Chibi Pan yelled out in a sing song voice trying to get everyone in the base's attention. "And the Tuffles have bad breath!!" she went on rudely causing Takara to gurgle in delight.

Chibi Pan's plan worked because the controlled people of Earth, stung by what she had called them, turned with blood red eyes and roared "Intruder! Get her!"

As the people yelled, Chibi Pan flew into the air and threw the laxatives pills she had into the mouths of the yelling people in an attempt to remove the Tuffle eggs from their bodies. Unfortunaly for Chibi Pan, Baby had also heard her taunts and was now observing her activities. "What's this?" he said quietly to himself clearly not amused by what he saw. "How DARE she defile our planet like this!"

"No way," Hercule said to himself in dumbfounded amazement as he saw the people who had swallowed Chibi Pan's pills slowly get better. "It's actually working!"

Chibi Pan, pleased that her plan was working, was about to throw more laxatives pills when she was suddenly kicked back to the ground by Videl.

"Oh no Pan!" Kei yelled in concern flying to her aid. "Hang on I'm coming!"

Chibi Pan got up from the ground carefully holding on to Takara with one hand and with the other she held out the laxative bottle to her mother. "Take these pills mom," she pleaded to her possessed mother. "You'll feel better."

Ignoring these pleas Videl just roughly shoved the laxative bottle out of her daughter's hand.

"Mom it's me Pan, don't you remember me at all?" Chibi Pan asked her mother heartbrokenly.

"Pan," Kei asked as he reached his young friend all ready to protect her. "Are you ok?"

"Of course I remember you _daughter_!" Videl said hatefully to Chibi Pan as she glared at her, Kei and Takara.

"I'm glad you're here Pan," Gohan said mockingly as he walked up behind his daughter. "Your mother and I have been worried sick."

"Papa!" Chibi Pan cheered happily and hugged Gohan with delight before Kei could stop her.

"Pan," Gohan went on reasonably. "It's ok; as soon as you join us your pain will go away."

"Please Dad...don't let them do this to us!" Chibi Pan pleaded desperately to Gohan. "You've got to fight! Fight! Fight it!"

"Pan that's enough!" Videl scolded her daughter. "We're quite happy with this new arrangement, as will you be!"

"Pan they're not going to listen to us," Kei warned the pleading girl.

"Those two need help now!" Galina said knowing her niece and friend were in real trouble. She flew towards them and was kicked unsuspected to the ground by Goten, this attack caused Galina to land with a painful thud near Chibi Pan and Kei.

"Galina!" Trunks yelled worried and quickly flew to aid his wife when he was suddenly blocked by Sai and Future Pan.

"No heroics this time," Sai said with an evil grin.

"Not unless you want anything to happen to your little baby girl," Future Pan added evilly.

"That's what you get for interfering!" Gohan said to his sister and then noticed Takara in Chibi Pan's arms. "How nice of you to bring my niece to me," he said cruelly. "We haven't been properly introduced yet, so now would be the right time." Without warning Gohan grabbed Takara out of Chibi Pan's arms and held the small baby improperly for a better look. Takara whimpered as she was being held in her uncle's unfriendly arms and then started to cry.

"We have no use for that tiny infant!" Baby said impatiently flying down to join them. "Kill her!" He ordered.

"NO!" Galina yelled furiously. "Don't you DARE do it Gohan! If you do I SWEAR I'll kill you with my own bare hands! I don't CARE if you ARE my BROTHER!"

-----------------------------

Back on the Kai planet, Goku was busy grinding coffee for Old Kai using a very large coffee grinding machine. Despite Old Kai's assurances that grinding coffee beans with his special machine would make him stronger, Goku privately thought that doing this activity was due to the fact Old Kai was too lazy to grind the coffee himself. This thought was making Goku very restless; however using the coffee grinder WAS helping the small saiyan, for as he continued to grind the coffee his tail was slowly starting to grow back again.

"How much longer is this going to take?" Goku asked tiredly as he continued to grind the coffee beans which were being supplied from a bag by Kibito Kai.

"Just keep going," Old Kai answered dismissively collecting the refined coffee at the base of the grinder. "I'll let you know when to stop."

"But it's boring!" Goku moaned then he spotted the crystal ball nearby and saw all the terrible images that were taking place on the Tuffle planet with his family.

"Oh no Takara!" Goku cried out in horror. "They have her! She's in trouble!"

"Takara's in trouble?!" Kibito Kai exclaimed worriedly.

"You HAVE to let me go!" Goku begged Old Kai. "NOW!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that Goku," Old Kai replied with a shake of his head. "You're not ready yet."

"But she's my GRANDDAUGHTER!" Goku yelled in protest.

"I'm well aware of that Goku," Old Kai said sadly. "And I'm sorry about that," he apologized. "But until we're finished here you can't do anything for Takara, at least not yet."

"So we're supposed to just stand here and watch those beasts KILL her?!" Goku yelled furiously. "She's just a small BABY! She didn't do anything to anyone! Takara doesn't deserve this! Please Old Kai!" the small saiyan pleaded. "She needs me!"

-----------------------------------

"Gohan, _please_ don't kill my baby!" Galina begged her brother even though she knew it wouldn't help at all.

"You can't do this Gohan!" Trunks yelled to the controlled demi-saiyan. "Listen to your sister! Try to break free from Baby's control!"

All these words meant nothing to Gohan, he just powered up a small pink blast. Seeing the blast forming in Gohan's hand, Takara started to wail instead of cry.

"NO!" Galina screamed.

"Time to die!" Gohan said viciously and fired the blast. Suddenly the controlled demi saiyan was kicked to the ground and Takara flew out of his hand and was caught neatly by none other than UUB! He was a young boy with dark skin and hair in the style of a Mohawk. He was dressed in a blue short sleeved fighting outfit with yellow belt, orange shoes and gold bracelets.

"Ordering the death of an innocent child is just cruel!" Uub said heroically to the now frowning Baby. "Your conflict is with ME now!"

Takara smiled up at her savior and giggled happy to be in safe friendly arms again.

"Uub!" Galina cried with relief as she quickly took Takara from the young fighter's arms and hugged her tightly. "Thank you SO much for saving my little girl! You don't know how much she means to Trunks and myself!"

"That's Uub," Goten said quietly to Baby as he and the other controlled fighters continued to watch Galina thank the young boy for such a brave heroic act.

"Well," Baby said thoughtfully as he stared down at Uub. "It appears there is yet another worthless being that I failed to infect."

"Uub you made it!" Chibi Pan said happily. "But how were you able to escape from Baby's infection?" she asked him curiously.

"When this creature came to Earth everything started to go bad," Uub said not taking his eyes off Baby for a second. "So I traveled deep within the mountains to find a secret place to train," he went on. "I had to, so I could help you guys out if you needed it. But when I felt Goku's spirit disappear I knew something terrible had happened, so I came back. Where is he?" he asked his friends.

"My Dad's not here yet Uub," Galina said slowly while handing Takara to Buu, who was staring at Uub in deep thought. "He's a little busy trying to get out from a dimension called Sugoroku Space. But don't worry," she added hastily. "I know my Dad will be here soon."

Hearing Galina talk about Goku's 'return' Baby couldn't help but laugh. "That pint sized saiyan is as good as DEAD!" he laughed. "He'll NEVER be able to help you fools! I the supreme lord Baby sent that pathetic saiyan to the next world!"

"What?!" Uub exclaimed in angry horror.

"I understood Goku to be the 'mightiest' saiyan in the galaxy," Baby sneered to Uub. "But he died a most pitiful death! The poor weakling could barely stand to put up a fight!" he concluded with a satisfied smirk.

"No! Not Goku!" Uub yelled remembering everything his mentor had taught him during their training on Kami's lookout. "He was my mentor and my friend! He taught me what he knew so that one day I could use it to make things right and I WILL!" With that said Uub powered up and flew at Baby in an angry fury.

"Uub you can't attack BABY!" Chibi Pan yelled after the young fighter trying to stop him. "That guy absorbed the powers of everybody that he's come into contact with! He's gonna kill you!" She was about to fly after Uub to try and stop the teen from getting hurt but Kei grabbed her around the waist before she could take off.

"Pan!" he pleaded as he held her. "Stop it!"

"Let go of me Kei!" Chibi Pan yelled struggling desperately to break free from the young boy's grip.

"You've got to calm down Pan!" Hercule said urgently to his granddaughter.

"HOW CAN I CALM DOWN AT A TIME LIKE THIS?!" Chibi Pan screamed at the top of her voice.

"You really should calm down honey," Videl said mockingly to her daughter.

"If you behave yourself," Gohan said thoughtfully. "We'll ask the honorable Baby to spare your life."

Kei let go of Chibi Pan and stood in front of her ready to defend the two of them together.

Galina glanced over towards Chibi Pan's and Kei's direction and saw that they were in trouble. She also noticed that Future Trunks still had his hands full with Sai and Future Pan. "Here Buu," she said handing her young daughter to the friendly pink monster. "Take care of Takara for me will you? Pan and Kei are going to need my help," she added as she quickly headed off to help her family and friends.

Buu carefully held Takara tightly in his arms, but he never took his gaze off Uub for one second. "Uub...." he said curiously as he watched Uub continue fly towards Baby.

"I will give these fools points for persistence," Baby said as he watched Uub fly towards him. "But these constant heroics are getting boring!" With that said he flew at Uub meeting his punches and kicks head on. It was clear that Uub seemed to be a decent match for Baby, which would hopefully give the others enough time to help persuade their family and friends that Baby was the real parasite and not them.

Dodging Baby's moves with slight ease, Uub was giving the alien parasite more trouble than he was worth. "Was dodging blasts in the sky ALL that your mentor taught you?" Baby mocked as he continued to fire red energy blasts at the young fighter. "If I killed the teacher then the student should be no problem!"

"Here goes nothing!" Uub yelled loudly as he fired a pure beam of light at Baby which blasted the alien parasite right into a nearby bridge.

Seeing their master in danger Gohan, Goten, Chibi Trunks, Sai, Future Pan, Sal, Shooter, and Sho quickly came to they're master's aid.

"Honorable Baby," Chibi Trunks asked his leader in concern. "Are you alright?"

"What are you lot doing here?!" Baby growled angrily.

"We saw you were in trouble so we came to assist you," Shooter replied quickly.

"You think I can't win?!" Baby yelled furiously to his followers. "I OWN this fight!"

"Our deepest apologies master," Gohan said speaking for everyone there.

"I'm TESTING Uub's strength you morons!" Baby shouted to his followers as he pulled himself free from the bridge. "He may be stronger than ALL of you combined! Which proves something that I've been thinking about for some time now," he went on thoughtfully. "You're all USELESS to me now!" With that said Baby unleashed a powerful blast which seemed like Vegeta's iconic Final Flash attack and blasted his followers away from the fight. They never stood a chance, not even Sai's energy absorbers were quick enough to block the powerful blast Baby had used on them.

"He's destroying his own creations!" Uub said in disbelief as he watched the horrific act unfold. "This guy's a maniac!"

"Papa!!" Pan screamed then she began to sob hugging Kei for support as she did so.

"Baby might've killed them all with that blast!" Future Trunks stammered as he landed near his wife and friends.

"Dad..." Galina said worriedly out loud. "Where are you...?"

--------------------------------------

Meanwhile back on the Kai planet, Goku, the Lemurs and the two Kai's continued to watch on helplessly at the chaos and havoc Baby was causing.

"You can't expect me to watch Baby destroy my family and friends!" Goku yelled to Old Kai. "You have to get me to the Tuffle planet now!"

"Well," Old Kai said taking a thoughtful sip out of his coffee cup. "I guess training can be dismissed early since there IS a state of emergency here."

"You'll actually let me go?" Goku said in amazement.

"If you're going to stop with your training," Old Kai said folding his arms in thought. "Then there's only one possible way for you to gather enough strength to beat Baby. However it will be a lot more painful than your previous training," he added warningly. "Are you ready Goku?" he asked the small saiyan grimly.

"Yup," Goku answered determinedly. "I sure am, so let's do it now!"

"Alright then...." Old Kai replied. He paused for a moment then said calmly, "Drop your pants."

Hearing this Goku backed away from Old Kai like he was crazy sweat dropping at the same time while the listening the Lemurs and Kibito Kai toppled over like trees. "WHAT?!" Goku exclaimed in pure disbelief to Old Kai. "My PANTS?! How can you joke at a time like this!? I'm being serious here!"

"So am I," Old Kai replied calmly. "This is no joke."

Reluctantly Goku did as he was told and took his pants off. Everyone noticed that at the base of the saiyan's spine a small stubby tail had manifested itself.

"Does this have something to do with my tail?" Goku asked deeply confused by what was happening.

"Yes it does," Old Kai said examining Goku carefully. "Kibito Kai," he called to his descendant.

"Yes ancestor?" Kibito Kai asked utterly confused at the situation.

"Find me the biggest set of pliers you can find," Old Kai ordered.

"PLIERS?!" Kibito Kai said in confused astonishment. "What are THEY for?!"

"The goal of the training was to grow Goku's tail back," Old Kai explained. "Since we're skipping the training we'll have to do it manually."

"Manually?!" Goku panicked not liking the sound of that at all.

"That's the ONLY way that the power which is asleep inside you can be called to the surface," Old Kai told the small saiyan calmly.

Goku and Kibito Kai looked at Old Kai suspiciously, it was clear by the looks on their faces that they weren't totally buying such a ridiculous method.

"What?!" Old Kai spat angrily as they continued to look at him. "Will you two stop looking at me that?! I'm wiser than both of you and I KNOW what I'm doing! Now get me those pliers so I can get to work!"

"Well sir," Kibito Kai said hesitantly to his ancestor. "About the pliers...I've never actually SEEN a pair up here."

Just then Sugoru, the elder Lemur who had helped Goku escape from Sugoroku Space, spoke up. "Old Kai," he said proudly. "You can put your ENTIRE trust in me when I certainly say, that I will get the pliers you need. Just watch, my son can transform into ANYTHING you want. Ok kiddo," Sugoru said to his young son. "Show us your stuff."

"Ok Daddy!" the young lemur beamed. He transformed from his natural form, which was a cross between a green cat and a beaver, into a set of huge pliers which the elder lemur proudly presented to his friends. "So," Sugoru asked the Kai's politely. "Are these the type of pliers you were looking for gentlemen?"

"Oh yes," Old Kai said happily taking the pliers off Sugoru. "They'll do just fine."

Seeing the large set of pliers in Old Kai's hands Goku became extremely nervous all of a sudden. "Uh...I was thinking maybe we should use a SMALLER pair!" he said covering up his tail.

"They HAVE to be this big in order to pull out your tail!" Old Kai snapped to the nervous saiyan. "It started to grow so now it'll be easier to grab. You have to believe me Goku when I say it's the ONLY way to get you stronger than Baby."

"Well if it's the only way...." Goku said slowly. "Then...I'll do it."

---------------------------------------------

Meanwhile back on the Tuffle planet, Uub and Baby were showing no mercy towards each other. When Uub hit hard, Baby hit _harder_, when Uub fired a blast at Baby, Baby blasted Uub _twice_ as hard. Despite having minor injuries, the two warriors didn't seem to give up at all. This seemed like a fight to the death.

"That's an impressive fighting style you've got there," Baby said to Uub quite pleased that he had an opponent who actually gave him a REAL challenge for a change. "Better than your teacher I think," he went on. "But it's no way near what it will take to beat ME!" So saying Baby started to gather up the stored energy he had absorbed from his slaves and powered it up another deadly red blast. "What you've failed to realize," Baby said increasing his attack as he continued to speak. "Is that with every minute we fight I learn another life time of techniques from your saiyan friends!" With an angry roar Baby fired his now complete attack at Uub.

Quick as lightening Uub countered the attack with Goku's famous Kamehameha Wave. Both blasts collided with each other in a power struggle, but Baby's blast was unfortunately stronger. The blast shot through Uub's Kamehameha Wave and hit the young warrior head on; Uub then fell to the ground like a fallen bird and landed face down near his friends.

"So that was his limit," Baby scowled to himself. "I was foolish to have such high hopes and expectations."

"Uub!" Galina yelled in horror. She and everyone else had watched him fall and now feared the worst. "Are you alright?!"

"Come on Uub! Wake up!" Chibi Pan cried desperately. "You're our last hope!" She frantically tried to wake the fallen warrior up but it was to no avail. Chibi Pan glared hatefully up at Baby. "First he takes away my family and now THIS!" Without thinking Chibi Pan flew towards Baby in a fit of rage.

"Pan stop!" Galina yelled out to her niece knowing her anger had gotten the better of her. "You'll get hurt!"

"I can't put up with this freak any longer!" Chibi Pan yelled back to her family and to their horror she furiously started to punch and kick Baby like crazy. But it was obvious that the parasitic freak wasn't feeling a thing from Chibi Pan's desperate attacks, after a few minutes Baby, obviously annoyed, swatted Chibi Pan away with his fist and the young saiyan went falling out of the sky.

"Pan!" Kei cried out and quickly flew over catching the young teen in his arms. "Pan, are you ok?! Answer me!" he pleaded.

"Oh no not Pan!" Hercule cried. "That THING is gonna pay for this!"

"We're gonna have to help Uub fight," Trunks said grimly to Galina.

Baby laughed as he watched Uub struggled to stand up despite his injuries. "That looks like it really hurt," he said mockingly to the wounded boy. "But don't worry I'll make it go away!" To everyone's horror Baby started creating ANOTHER dark ball of energy as he started gathering energy from the people of Earth who were still under his control. It was very similar to the dark ball of energy which Baby had used to 'destroy' Goku.

"Oh no! Not again!" Galina exclaimed angrily. "We have to stop him before he can finish! Let's go Trunks!"

"No!" Buu said suddenly stopping her before she could do anything. "You and Trunks have a baby now; you have to take care of Takara. Buu will help Uub!"

"How are you going to help Uub Buu?" Trunks asked the friendly pink monster in confusion.

Buu ignored Trunks' question and smiled at Galina remembering what had happened before the whole mess with his evil side. "Buu always liked Galina. She attacked the evil mean guys which hurt Buu's puppy with Hercule's and Sai's help. Hercule, Sai, Galina, and the people of Earth will always be Buu's best friends."

"What are you getting at Buu?" Hercule asked his close friend deeply confused by what he was saying.

"Buu also think about Uub too," Buu answered looking over at the injured fighter. "Buu will only think of Uub when he's fighting. Buu will help Uub fight Baby, we may not come back so Buu won't forget his dearest closest friends." With that said Buu took off in the air gave one last friendly wave and flew off to help Uub.

"Buu no!" Galina screamed after the happy pink monster. "Come back! He'll kill both of you!"

"Aw," Baby laughed mockingly to the injured Uub as he finished gathering the energy needed for his attack. "Goku would be SO disappointed! Here I am holding your death in my hands and all you can do is look scared! I thought you'd be a more gifted fighter who I would try out my acquired saiyan skills out on, again I over estimated your kind's abilities to hold their own! So here it must come to an end! The cleansing of the Tuffle people is finally a reality! Say GOOD NIGHT!" Baby roared and threw the dark ball at Uub.

As the ball of energy was about to hit Uub, Buu got in front of the small warrior and inhaled Baby's attack! He then let out a giant burp which caused the swallowed attack to re surface. The explosion from the attack engulfed Uub, Buu, and Baby in a huge puff of smoke.

"Ha!" Baby said in triumph as he flew away from the damage done by the attack. "Just like Goku, nothing but a small pile of ashes!"

But Baby was wrong; Buu and Uub were far from dead. Buu had a pink shield around Uub which had protected the young warrior from the blast which had escaped from Buu's mouth. The blast had destroyed Buu's body as well, but he was slowly regenerating himself.

"S-someone saved me..." Uub said weakly to himself. "But who was it?"

"Uub...! Uub...!" Buu called out to the fallen warrior.

"Who are you?" Uub asked. "Did you bring me to this place?"

"I am Buu!" Buu answered as he slowly regenerated himself.

"Are you...? I don't know what it is," Uub said slowly. "But I feel like we've met before....I have memories of you."

"Long ago Buu and Uub were one in the same," Buu happily explained to his other self. "The evil Buu brought his energy together and a good Buu was created. It was you Uub, born from the good inside."

"You and I are one in the same being?" Uub said in disbelief. "Really?"

"That's right." Buu nodded. "Time now for Buu and Uub to become one again. Buu's power plus Uub's power!" As Buu said this, the remaining pieces from Buu's body latched on Uub's healing his injuries and giving him new found strength. Uub resurfaced from the smoky debris left from the attack, his hair was the same but his skin was now pink and he was wearing Buu's black and gold vest, his white baggy pants and gold belt along with his pointy brown shoes.

"I feel much stronger than I ever thought I'd be!" the new person called Majubb said in wonderment. "Thanks Buu! Now let's go see Baby!" With that said Majubb powered up and flew towards Baby who was busy greeting his slaves in one of Bulma's Capsule Corp hover cars.

Baby noticing Majuub's approached flew out the hover car enraged. "You're alive?! What luck!" he scowled sarcastically.

"Luck has NOTHING to do with it monster," Majuub said sternly to Baby. "And you won't be rid of me until your dead!"

----------------------------------

On the planet of the Kai's, Goku was undergoing Old Kai's method to make Goku's tail grow longer. Goku's agonizing screams could've been heard throughout all Other World as Old Kai, Kibito Kai, and the helpful Sugoru were pulling on Goku's tail trying to make it longer.

"Can one of you check the glass ball?" Goku asked in between his screams. "I get the feeling something strange is going on."

Kibito Kai glanced over at the glass orb and noticed Majuub's current form. "Well," he said thoughtfully to Goku. "It looks as if Uub and Buu have merged bodies. With the new powers he's got as Majuub, he should be able to hold his own against Baby."

"Really?!" Goku replied happily before letting out another agonizing scream. "That's amazing! Do you think we can move the training along faster?" he asked the Kai's impatiently.

"Goku," Old Kai said angrily. "If you would put your concentration _here_ instead of on the Tuffle planet then of course we could move faster!" He turned to his small Lemur friend. "Help him out would you Sugoru?"

"You got it," Sugoru replied and went to work. The tiny Lemur jumped up and quickly tied lots of ropes around Goku, securing the small saiyan to the rock he was clinging on to.

"So how is THIS supposed to help?" Goku asked curiously as he squirmed against the ropes.

"You were squirming around so much that we hardly made _any_ progress on your tail," Old Kai answered impatiently. "Now QUIT YOUR WHINING!" he yelled.

The two Kai's and Sugoru then picked up the large pair pliers they had been using to pull on Goku's stubby tail and got to work again. The small saiyan cried out in pain and agony as they pulled on his tail like crazy.

"Does it hurt Goku?" Old Kai asked as they all paused for a small break.

"What? Isn't it supposed to hurt?" the small saiyan groaned in astonishment.

"Well it doesn't seem like your trying too hard to help us," Old Kai replied matter of factly.

"HOW CAN I TRY ANY HARDER!?" Goku yelled furiously. "YOU'VE GOT ME TIED TO A ROCK!" He then screamed in agony again as the three continued to pull on his tail. "STOP!" he shouted. "It's hurting too much!"

"But we haven't even managed to pull your tail out one inch," Old Kai protested.

"But I've got a much better idea," Goku replied brightly.

"Well go ahead and tell us what it is," Old Kai said to the small saiyan as they all stopped to listen to his plan.

Goku just smiled and within seconds it was Old Kai who was tied to the rock!

"HEY YOU!" Old Kai shouted indignantly. "NOW THIS IS RIDICULOUS! UNTIE ME RIGHT NOW!"

"Goku," Kibito Kai said sternly to his small friend. "This is no time for getting even."

"I can feel my spleen pinching my throat and I don't like it ONE BIT!" Old Kai yelled continuing to struggle against his ropes.

"Just relax a minute and just listen to me," Goku said calmly handing Old Kai the giant pliers. "I want you to hold on to these pliers as tight as you can."

"What are you intending to do Goku?" Old Kai asked him curiously.

"Well what I had in mind was for you to grab onto my tail," Goku said turning around so his tail was facing the restrained Kai.

"But that doesn't make any sense," Old Kai protested.

"All you have to do is hold on REAL tight," Goku explained. "Then I'll fly away as hard as I possibly can till it's nice and long."

"Of course!" Kibito Kai cried as enlightenment dawned on him. "Goku is much stronger!"

"Well if you say so," Old Kai said doubtfully. "But don't try too hard," he cautioned Goku. "Otherwise I might end up pulling out your spine as well as your tail."

"Don't worry," Goku said reassuringly to Old Kai. "I know what I'm doing."

The small saiyan then began powering up ready to take off as Old Kai grabbed onto Goku's small stubby tail with the pliers. Goku then flew away as hard as he could and his tail, which Old Kai was holding onto for dear life with the pliers, slowly began to expand and increase to the exact size that was needed. However Goku's energy was too much for Old Kai, and he dropped the pliers which caused the small saiyan to go crashing into a nearby cliff.

"You did it ancestor!" Kabito Kai cried in happy delight to Old Kai as he watched Goku pick himself up through some binoculars. "Goku's tail is fully grown!"

-------------------------------------

Back on the Tuffle planet, Majuub and Baby were in a power struggle with they're strongest attacks. After fighting away like crazy Baby was now trying very hard to prevent Majuub's new found chocolate transformation attack from hitting him head on.

"Come on Uub!" Galina shouted to her friend. "You can do it!"

"Yeah, keep it up!" Trunks added. "Don't give up!"

"You're our only hope Uub!" Chibi Pan cried desperately.

Baby let out a sudden laugh hearing this. "Time for bed little boy!" he said mockingly to Majuub and powered up further making his attack MUCH stronger than Majuub's. The chocolate blast was repelled BACK onto Majuub himself and the young warrior was turned into a small edible chocolate version of himself!

"Oh no Uub!" Kei yelled in horrified dismay.

Just then Kibito Kai and Goku blinked into existence on the Tuffle planet in the air not far away.

"Where's Uub?" Goku wondered as he looked around. "Do you see him Kibito Kai?"

"He's right over there!" Kibito Kai yelled as both he and Goku watched in horror as the now chocolate Majuub fell down to the ground.

"We have to get over there now!" Goku said urgently quickly flying after the falling Majuub.

"It's my lucky day," Baby smirked to himself as he landed next to his defeated opponent. "Looks like I've won a prize for this fight," he added. The mighty Tuffle leader then picked up the chocolate Majuub and promptly _ate_ him savoring each bite as he did so.

"NO!" Chibi Pan screamed. "Uub!"

Seeing this horrific sight unfold Takara began crying.

"Oh sweet heart don't cry," Galina said soothingly to her daughter as she gently rocked her in an attempt to calm her.

"We'll find a way to stop Baby just you wait," Trunks said determinedly to her.

"Kibito Kai," Goku called as he landed near his family and friends. "It looks like we got here too late! Baby's already chewing him up!"

Hearing Goku's voice, Galina, Future Trunks, Chibi Pan, and Kei looked over at him in surprise and great relief.

"Dad!" Galina said happily. "You made it!"

"What took you so long Grandpa!?" Chibi Pan asked in exasperation.

Hearing Goku's voice Baby glanced over and saw that his enemy had returned. "So Goku," he said calmly as he finished chewing up Majuub. "You're still alive!"

"You bet I am!" Goku replied glaring at the parasitic monster that inhabited Vegeta's body. "And I'm going to keep coming back until I get rid of you for good!"

"Well aren't you quite the trooper," Baby mocked. "Go ahead and keep wasting your time because I'm really starting to enjoy kicking you around my planet."

"Not this time Baby!" Goku replied defiantly. "I've made a few changes since our last fight!"

"There's _nothing _you can do to hold off my victory!" Baby said confidently.

"Yeah, well check out my new tail!" Goku said to the Tuffle leader showing everyone his re-grown tail.

"How did Dad get a new tail?" Galina wondered aloud to herself. "When Gohan and I were born having a saiyan tail was really bad news, especially during the night when the moon was full."

"What do you mean?" Kei asked in puzzlement. "How is having a monkey tail bad news?"

"Trust me Kei," Trunks said quietly to the young boy. "You DON'T want to know. Thankfully this planet has no moon or Goku would be going ape on all of us!"

"Now let's get this over with!" Goku said heroically to Baby and transformed into his super saiyan 3 level then charged at his enemy fighting the great Tuffle with everything he had. However it turned out Goku's tail was doing more harm than good. The re-grown appendance allowed Baby to sense Goku's movements which made it easy for the Tuffle to block them.

"You haven't gotten any stronger have you!?" Baby asked the small saiyan in angry disappointment when they paused in their fight.

"But I don't understand...." Goku mused to himself. "My strength should've my sky rocketed with my tail being as long as it is."

"It obviously HASN'T worked," Baby said mockingly.

"We'll see about that!" Goku yelled and flew forward.

However Baby just casually side stepped his opponent and grabbed him by the tail. Then he began spinning Goku around with immense speed hoping to either KILL the small saiyan or pull his tail off clean off. After a few minutes of spinning Baby finally let go causing Goku to crash to the ground where he returned to his normal saiyan state badly beaten and bruised.

"Oh no!" Galina yelled in concern. "Dad! Hold on Dad we're coming!" she yelled handing Takara over to Hercule. "Take care of her for me Hercule. Come on Trunks let's go, my Dad needs us!"

"Galina wait a minute!" Trunks said gently stopping his wife by gently holding her hand. "I'm sure your father has everything under control! Besides," he added quietly. "I think Takara wants you to stay with her," he pointed back to their daughter who was happily reaching for her mother.

"Oh..." Galina hesitated. "Alright...." she said taking her daughter back again. "I'll stay here."

"Quite a worthless effort from the 'mightiest' saiyan of them all," Baby said still slightly disappointed at his easy victory.

'_This_ _is not what I had planned.'_ Goku thought painfully to himself as he turned himself around to look up at the sky._ 'How can Baby always be one step ahead of me? It's like he's constantly reading my mind_.' The small battered saiyan then brought his gaze towards planet Earth. '_Earth...' _Goku thought sadly to himself as he continued to look up at the small blue planet. '_She's so beautiful....Just the thought of me not being able to protect her makes me cringe. I have so many fond memories of home. I'll miss it so much. All of my family and friends, those who have been by my side through the worst of times, I can't bare not being able to save them from Baby. Please....give me the power I need to end this madness._'

As Goku continued to gaze on the Earth, the small saiyan's tail started to react almost as if he was looking at a full moon! Goku's saiyan's heart began pulsating faster and his body started growing larger and hairier, this continued on until Goku was a full grown giant GOLD ape! He gave a terrible roar and got to his feet ready to destroy ANYTHING in his path!

"THAT'S what happens when a saiyan who has a tail see's the moon Kei," Chibi Pan gulped to her amazed boyfriend. "Grandpa's gonna kill us all!"

It was clear to everyone watching, even Baby, that in his giant ape form Goku had no control over his power OR his actions. He began destroying EVERYTHING in sight, which brought bad memories for Baby. He had witnessed this kind of event before back on his original Tuffle planet, when the saiyans had invaded it long ago. Baby desperately tried to stop Goku in his ape form, but he was no match at all. The Tuffle was literally at Goku's mercy and had no chance of escaping.

"Grandpa!" Chibi Pan yelled as she flew off towards the giant ape. "You've gotta stop before you kill everyone on this entire planet!"

"Pan!" Kei yelled in horror. "Get away from him, he'll kill you!"

"No he won't," Chibi Pan called back. "He's my grandpa! He won't hurt me!"

The giant ape gave a loud, angry roar and smashed the young female demi-saiyan away with his mighty fist.

"Pan!" Hercule yelled in terror.

"I got her!" Kei said and quickly caught Chibi Pan before she hit the ground.

"We have to do something!" Trunks cried desperately. "Goku doesn't realize he'll destroy US and this entire planet?!"

"Not when he's like that!" Galina replied and then handed Takara over to her him.

"Galina what are you doing?!" Trunks cried in disbelief. "You're not thinking about going OVER to your Dad are you? He'll kill you!"

"I know," Galina said grimly. "But that's still my Dad...If mom, Gohan, and Goten, weren't under Baby's control, I'm sure they'd try to jog his memory and remind him who we are." With that said Galina flew off towards Goku hoping to at least reason with him.

Fascinated by the Earth, the giant ape that was Goku desperately tried reaching for the small blue planet.

"Daddy!" Galina cried out to her father as she gently landed on a nearby cliff that was level with Goku's head. "It's ok Dad, it's me Galina, your little girl. Do you remember me at all Dad?"

Hearing Galina's voice Goku took his attention away from the Earth and looked towards his daughter growling dismissively at her.

"I know you're in there Dad..." Galina said desperately to the giant ape. "You came here to defeat Baby so we could all go home. You _can't_ forget about your family, Dad!" She then took out a picture from her pocket of Goku and the Z-fighters at the beach having the time of their lives. They had gone there to celebrate Chibi Pan's arrival into the world.

"I remember that picture!" Chibi Pan said happily. "We were all at the beach and I was just a little baby that time. We had so much fun!"

"That's right," Trunks nodded. "It was a couple of years before the annual World's Martial Arts tournament where you met Kei."

"Please Daddy," Galina pleaded to her father. "You _have_ to remember this picture! I won't let you forget how much we all care about you...." As Galina said this to Goku tears started to form in her eyes. "You've got me, Gohan, Goten and so much more...." By now the female demi-saiyan could feel the tears in her eyes slowly sliding down her face like a waterfall.

Seeing this site the giant ape looked on in confusion, he then reached out a hand and let Galina's tears fall on it. The giant ape then sniffed the tears as if trying hard to recognize the scent.

"Do you remember me Dad?" Galina asked the giant ape meekly.

The answer Galina received from her ape-like father was a gentle shove. He then stared at the Earth again, which to him looked like the moon.

"Dad...?" Galina asked concerned. "Are you ok?"

Staring at the Earth caused Goku's ape-like body to be surrounded in a gold aura. He let out an angry muffled roar as his body began changing again. The cliff that Goku had been standing on broke apart due to the saiyan's mighty power increase.

"Daddy NO!" Galina screamed as she saw the entire cliff collapse. However she and the others were still able to sense him.

"He's still alive..." Chibi Pan said in amazement.

After the smoke cleared away they saw Goku in a whole new transformation. The pure hearted saiyan was now fully grown and had ape like hair, with gold eyes. He also had red ape like fur which made his muscular chest and hands stand out. He had on gold pants with blue socks and black boots. Lastly his red tail was swinging back and forth as the mighty saiyan stared quietly at his surroundings.

"What happened to Grandpa?" Chibi Pan asked in confusion.

"Yeah," Kei said equally confused. "He got big again and now he looks like an ape!"

"Guess the old Kai was right about that legend after all," Trunks said with a smile.

"What legend?" Chibi Pan asked now totally confused.

"Well when your Dad and I were training with Old Kai to defeat Majin Buu," Trunks explained. "He kept babbling about a legend that could surpass a full blooded super saiyan 3 level and make them stronger."

"What!?" Chibi Pan exclaimed. "Are you saying that my Grandpa's a SUPER SAIYAN 4?!"

"That's right!" Trunks nodded. "Hopefully it'll be enough to beat Baby."

"Dad?" Galina asked her father cautiously. "Are you on our side again? You're not going to go 'ape' on us and destroy everything again are you?"

"Nope!" Goku said smiling at his daughter. "Thanks for reminding me what was so important and worth saving sweet heart."

Galina blushed rubbing the back of her head much like her father normally did. "Aw, don't mention it Dad."

"Now," Goku said staring at what was left of the Tuffle planet after his rampage. It's time I ended this fight with Baby."

**Authors's Notes**: Phew! About time the chapter's been uploaded! Sorry for the LONG delay! But it's finally here! So enjoy and review :D


	29. The End of Baby Part 1

**Chapter 28**:** The End of Baby Part 1**

"Did I do all this?" Goku quietly asked his friends as he grimly looked around the heavily damaged Tuffle city.

"Grandpa," Chibi Pan said in disbelief. "Don't you remember what happened?! You turned into a giant gorilla and started smashing up everything around you, even ME!" she added indignantly crossing her arms across her chest.

"Let's just be thankful that I didn't have to step in," Hercule said boastfully while still holding Takara in his arms. "If I weren't on babysitting duty, I'd knock that Baby back into the stone age for you!"

Hearing Hercule say this Takara looked at the 'great champion' in utter confusion, for he certainly hadn't been this confidant a little while ago when Baby was beating Goku to a pulp.

"Dad," Galina asked her father deeply worried for him because of all the damage he had caused. "Do you think you'll get back to your normal self?"

"Well Galina," Goku said quietly as he calmly walked away and looked at his new reflection in a nearby smashed window. "This body and its amazing powers are necessary right now. For it's the ONLY way to defeat Baby!"

"Yeah you tell it like it is Goku!" Hercule said to Goku with newly restored confidence. "You'll turn Baby into mush for sure!"

"That's right Grandpa!" Chibi Pan said coming to Hercule's support. "Tell him he can't mess with our families anymore!"

"Then," Goku said with a smirk. "That's exactly what I'll do!"

"Be careful Dad," Galina cautioned her father.

"Yeah, good luck to you Mr Goku!" Kei said with quiet respect.

"Don't worry I will be," Goku reassured everyone. "I know where Baby is hiding right now and if things go smoothly, Earth and her people will be back to normal by the end of the day." He turned to Trunks, "Trunks take care of Galina and Takara for me. Hercule," he said turning to the 'world champ'. "Keep an eye on Pan and Kei; make sure those two don't get into any trouble."

"Of course," Hercule said confidently and also secretly relieved that Goku didn't want him to go with him and battle Baby. "No problem!"

Hearing this Goku gave a friendly wave and then the mighty saiyan flew off in the exact direction where Baby was concealing himself.

---------------------------------

Meanwhile in his base, where he'd been hiding from Goku the moment he had gone on the rampage as a giant ape, Baby was glaring at a monitor which showed Earth the trigger of Goku's transformation.

"This is absurd!" Baby roared angrily to himself. "I don't understand how Goku was able to convert the energy from the Earth! I NEED an answer on this! It doesn't make any sense!" He yelled to the still possessed Bulma who was working on a computer terminal nearby. She was replaying Goku's transformation into the giant golden ape and all the terrible power it had brought for analysis. Watching the transformation sequence again only irritated Baby further, because it reminded him of his humiliating retreat. "If Goku can do that, why can't I replicate it?!" he demanded to know furiously.

"It IS puzzling," Bulma said calmly typing away on her computer trying to find an answer to her master's dilemma. "The blots waves he received have only been recorded from the moon."

"I KNOW that already!" Baby yelled back irritability. "What I need to find out is WHY it didn't affect ME the same way! Why didn't it affect Vegeta?!" Baby mused quietly to himself. "I need an immediate answer to my question!" he raved.

"I believe that is because Vegeta does not have a tail," Bulma answered her master as truthfully as she could.

"Of course!" Baby scowled in sudden understanding. "These putrid saiyans and their tails!" he broke off as he suddenly sensed Goku's immense power level approaching their location. "He's coming…!" He whispered fearfully to himself. "I want a solution to this in MINUTES not HOURS!" Baby ordered Bulma urgently. "Do you understand? And you had better not FAIL!" he added threateningly.

"Yes Baby…" Bulma said slowly realizing her life was now on the line.

The moment Bulma had finished saying this Goku broke through the wall of Baby's base standing tall and ready to fight.

"It seems that I found you Baby," Goku smirked.

"Really?" Baby replied mockingly. "Was the gorilla too much for you to control?"

"Yeah, this is just another costume change for the 'weakling' saiyan!" Goku answered back releasing a powerful stock of energy waves as he powered himself up. These actions caused the computer that Bulma had been working with, to short circuit and explode. She gave a cry of alarm and jumped out of the way just in time.

"Bulma!" Goku called out worried for the woman's safety.

Bulma turned towards her so called 'friend' and glared at him. "Don't call me that!" she snapped back hatefully. "And don't act like you know me saiyan! You're my enemy and NOTHING more!" She then gave Goku a VERY evil smile, "And very soon your DEATH will be at hand!"

Goku glared at Baby furious that he was able to turn his old childhood friend against him. "Baby!" he said in a voice as black as thunder. "I will NEVER forgive you for this!"

"Tell someone who gives a shit you FOOL!" Baby spat carelessly back to his opponent. "I wouldn't be caught DEAD asking for YOUR forgiveness ANYWAY!"

The two powerful beings flew outside and were soon fighting viciously. Goku and Baby were evenly matched, but Goku's new power _should've_ finished the mutated Tuffle off a long time ago. It seemed as though the mighty saiyan was holding back for some reason. For a moment Goku actually _allowed_ Baby to thrash him, it didn't hurt him but it was amusing him which _really_ ticked Baby off.

"Sorry about that," Goku apologized to Baby with a light chuckle. "I'm just surprised that's all. Surprised at how strong I've become," he added while wiping the blood off his lip.

"What do you mean?!" Baby asked completely flabbergasted.

"Your punches only tickle," Goku mockingly answered. "Like a tiny feather."

Hearing this mocking statement enraged the Tuffle leader to no end. "How DARE you say that?!" Baby screamed furiously and then smashed Goku into the ground. "You WILL learn respect!" he shouted down after the mighty saiyan creating another dark death ball and throwing it at him.

Goku didn't move, he just stood there waiting for the giant dark energy ball to come to him. The dark ball of energy consumed the mighty saiyan and then exploded. Once all the smoke and dust cleared, it revealed that Goku was standing on one single pillar of rock staring up at the mighty and enraged Tuffle. Baby's attack had destroyed everything BUT Goku and the ground he had been standing on!

"That's IMPOSSIBLE!" Baby screamed now REALLY frustrated. "That attack should've reduced him to ashes and it did NOTHING!"

"Baby!" Goku said sternly to his opponent. "You can NEVER defeat me!"

"No!" Baby growled defiantly.

"My powers have far surpassed yours Tuffle and you know it!" the pure hearted saiyan told him.

"DIE SAIYAN!" Baby screamed firing energy blasts at Goku. But the blasts did nothing serious; the Tuffle's anger was getting the better of him which made him less focused.

"Listen Baby," Goku said sternly as the crazed Tuffle continued to fire off energy blasts that weren't hurting him at all. "I cannot allow you to get away with the trauma you've caused to innocent people. You have to deal with me now!" As Goku said this he powered up with amazing speed then charged at Baby, punching him in the stomach which caused the mighty Tuffle to gasp out in astonished pain. Goku then blasted Baby away from him causing him to go crashing to the ground like a falling star.

Goku landed near where Baby had fallen and calmly walked over to the semi-beaten parasite.

Despite his condition Baby couldn't help but let out a small laugh as he got up from the ground. "It's fitting that for a neurotic sayian," he laughed. "That your ignorance is showing again. Who do you think you're fighting here? It's certainly not your enemy! This is your friend's Vegeta's body!" he told Goku hoping that it might make the mighty saiyan stop. "So you can keep attacking Goku, but all you'll be doing is killing your friend."

"That's funny," Goku smirked. "I fought Vegeta and this is NO way near his breaking point."

"So you understand his limits?" Baby replied with a sudden smirk. "That's perfect; we'll just push this fight along until we've reached that breaking point!"

"You think you know the saiyans inside and out," Goku said grimly to Baby. "But the fact is your knowledge is dangerously lacking. What you don't realize is, the longer a saiyan continues to fight, the stronger he becomes."

"Huh!" Baby sneered unimpressed by Goku's speech. "Your warrior race…is sickening!" Baby turned and fired a blast at Goku who easily swatted it away.

"I'm sick of playing games Baby!" Goku yelled blasting the Tuffle away from him.

Baby retaliated by flying away in the air for safety. '_This CAN'T be the limit of my powers!_' he thought despairingly to himself.

'_Lord Baby, pull yourself together!_' Bulma communicated to her Master from inside the base where she had been monitoring Baby's movements.

"Bulma…?" Baby asked in confusion as he heard her voice.

"You can't allow that saiyan to beat you!" Bulma encouraged Baby. "Not now! We've _almost_ completed your plans of galactic development and we're just _weeks _away from changing the galaxy into Tuffles! Plus," she added proudly. "I've solved your gorilla problem. I've found a way to focus the blitz waves."

"Well it's about time!" Baby replied in irritated relief. "Now how about seeing some results?"

"Just look over to the tower my lord," Bulma instructed her master. The mutant Tuffle looked over to the tower and noticed several satellite dishes emerging surrounding his tower's base.

"This is the blitz wave amplifier!" Bulma told him grandly.

"The blitz wave what?" Baby said in confusion.

"Amplifier," Bulma explained "The moon's blitz waves reflected off the Earth will increase by 1,000% and be transferred to you when it's activated. That will give us the power needed to increase your strength to _surpass _the saiyan _without _having for you to grow a tail."

"That's fine," Baby replied worriedly. "But will I be able to control my own actions under that power? I don't want to demolish my own planet! I just want to kill the saiyan!"

"Heads up Baby!" Goku suddenly yelled powering up a Kamehameha attack.

Baby watched on in horror and what looked like fear as Goku got ready to fire his signature attack.

"Now!" Bulma yelled and she activated her blitz wave amplifier. The machine released a brilliant beam of white light directly at Baby who was more than happy to receive the beam. Goku watched on in horror as he witnessed Baby transform into a giant gold gorilla, just like he had when he stared at the Earth, thinking that it was the moon.

The Baby gorilla roared on in triumph since Bulma's plan had worked so well.

"We did it Lord Baby! " Bulma cried in delight. "It worked! Now go destroy that saiyan and don't stop until he's DEAD!"

However, it was very clear that Baby was way too out of control! The Tuffle gorilla began destroying EVERYTHING on his precious planet, not caring WHO or WHAT got in the way.

Future Trunks, Galina, Takara, Chibi Pan, Kei and Hercule who were watching Goku's fight with Baby at what they hoped was a 'safe' distance gaped in horror at Baby's sudden 'ape' transformation.

"Oh no!" Chibi Pan exclaimed in dismay. "Not another giant gorilla!"

"It's not safe here now guys," Hercule said clearly terrified at what was happening. "Let's get out of here while we still can!"

Meanwhile Baby continued to roar in anger destroying everything in his path. He then swatted Goku into his destroyed Tuffle city as if the mighty saiyan were nothing more but a mere fly.

"You won't get away with this Baby!" Goku called out defiantly to his powered up opponent.

Baby didn't hear Goku's words at all. With Vegeta's possessed body in its gorilla form, the mighty Tuffle was COMPLETLY out of control. He was destroying his precious city that he sought so hard to achieve with ALL of Vegeta's borrowed attacks.

"He's losing control," Goku muttered quietly to himself as he watched Baby's rampage. "AND lost site of his objective," he added as he watched all the possessed people Baby had brought from Earth run for their lives from the city.

Inside the tower Bulma was monitoring Baby's movements with mounting horror. "H-He's gone mad!" she stammered in horrified disbelief. "He's not in control of himself anymore!" She quickly tried her radio link, "Lord Baby!" she cried urgently trying to reason with the giant gorilla Tuffle. "You have to stop this! Can you even understand anything I'm saying?!" Suddenly all the monitors and computers shut down due to the effects of Baby's destructive rampage, this made Bulma VERY uneasy. Abandoning her instruments Bulma quickly ran out of the tower and yelled "BABY! STOP IT!" in a frantic attempt to make her leader stop blasting everything in sight. But to her dismay all her cries fell on large deaf ears.

Meanwhile not far from the rampaging Baby, Future Trunks, Galina, Takara Chibi Pan, Kei, and Hercule were trying to find a way to help Goku.

"Come on Grandpa Hercule," Chibi Pan called to her grandfather as the world 'champ' almost fell off a small cliff they were climbing. "Get a move on!"

Suddenly they all heard the loud destructive footsteps of Baby slowly approaching them! This caused Hercule to scuttle up the cliff to join his friends and family VERY fast indeed!

"He's coming!" Kei cried in panic.

The giant ape suddenly appeared, for a moment he stared at his tiny opponents and then spat out a HUGE breath of fire at them.

"I don't wanna be a crispy critter!" Hercule panicked causing him to drop Takara in the process.

"Move!" Galina yelled as Baby fired away at them.

Within seconds of saying this, the fighters took to the sky JUST barely getting away from Baby's wrath. Galina then flew towards her falling daughter and caught her before she hit the ground.

"We HAVE to fight back!" Trunks said fiercely.

Galina, Trunks, Chibi Pan and Kei fired a combined energy blast at Baby; unfortunately the joint attack did absolutely nothing to hurt the berserk mutant.

"What?!" Chibi Pan exclaimed in horror. "It didn't even _scratch _him!"

Before the large Tuffle gorilla could retaliate from his opponents attack, he suddenly felt an annoying tap on his shoulder. Turning around he saw it was Goku, who then promptly PUNCHED Baby right between the eyes causing the mighty ape to stagger back in pain. "Your fight is with me remember?" he said sternly to his large opponent. "I hope you have enough energy left for a good one!" Goku then proceeded to drop kick the injured Baby into the ground, who went skidding along the ground taking everything down around him. Now that he had a brief moment alone Goku smiled at his relieved family. "You guys are holding up pretty well I see," he said thoughtfully.

"Grandpa Goku!" Chibi Pan cried happily and hugged him in relief.

Seeing Goku back again, little Takara happily giggled in her mother's arms.

"I think someone else is also happy to see you too Dad," Galina said to her father with a smile.

"What's going to happen to Baby now?" Chibi Pan asked quickly getting back on subject. "He's gotten so big he could destroy us all with a single attack!"

"He has gotten big," Goku admitted. "But with my strength at this level I doubt he'll be able to do THAT much damage. His power is pretty great, but in the end his rage will be his downfall. He could never understand how to control a saiyan's abilities."

As Goku finished saying this there was an angry growl from Baby as he got up from the ground leaving a giant crater behind in his wake.

"The only way we're ever going to put an end to this," Goku told the assembled fighters. "Is if we take Baby to another planet using my instant transmission technique."

"But…Dad," Galina protested. "To do that you'd have to get really close to him!"

"Yeah," Trunks said worriedly. "Do you think you'll be able to do that?"

"It shouldn't be a problem," Goku smirked. "I'm feeling rather….confident," he then flew towards Baby formulating a plan as he did so.

"Make sure it's a planet where no one lives!" Pan called out to her grandfather.

"Of course!" the mighty saiyan replied to Pan's remark as he flew towards Baby. "But I can't be sure the planet we arrive at won't increase his powers or something," he mused to himself. "That's it!" he said suddenly snapping his fingers. "I can take Baby to the Other World where Kibito Kai and Old Kai can figure out what I can do with him! They're gonna LOVE this plan!"

----------------------

Meanwhile on the sacred planet of the Kai's, Kibito Kai, Old Kai and the two Lemurs had been monitoring Goku's battle with Baby the entire time through the crystal ball. They had heard everything that had been said during the battle too, so when the heard Goku's plan to transport the gorilla Baby to where they were Old Kai gave a panicked scream backing away in terror.

"Here drink this," Sugoru said gently handing Old Kai a glass of water to calm him down.

After calmly drinking the water, Old Kai gave out another dreadful panicky scream. "I can't work with THAT!" he yelled looking at the gorilla Baby's image on the crystal ball in horror. "He's much too big! I can't even THINK under this kind of pressure!"

"So…" Kibito Kai said thoughtfully. "Instead of throwing a tantrum, shouldn't we be trying to come up with a plan or something?"

Old Kai grabbed his descendant by the collar of his shirt and shook him furiously. "DOES THAT SMART MOUTH OF YOURS HAVE ANY IDEA ON HOW TO GET US OUT OF THIS!?" He demanded angrily.

"Uh…well…" Kibito Kai replied hesitantly. "We could hide and not answer when they get here."

Old Kai let go of his descendant pondering the pathetic attempt at a plan. "Fine then," he agreed at last. "I'll hide first!"

------------------------

Back on the Tuffle planet, Goku was busy flying around dodging Baby's breath of fire. When he stopped to take a breather Goku flew near the mighty gorilla and landed on his shoulder all ready to use his instant transmission technique.

'_I can sense Old Kai knows I'm coming._' Goku thought to himself. He held onto the Baby gorilla all ready to teleport the two of them away; however the mighty Tuffle gorilla did not allow this to happen. Since Goku was so close to him, it was much easier for Baby to attack the pure hearted saiyan head on. Baby fired off a small energy blast with his finger which caused Goku to retreat just barely missing the blast by inches.

"What's he doing?!" Goku exclaimed in frustration. To his horror he saw that the Baby gorilla had flown up into the air and created another giant dark ball of energy.

"Dark Death Ball!" the gorilla roared furiously. The giant Tuffle then threw the gigantic ball of energy at his saiyan opponent. Much to Goku's displeasure the dark ball of energy forced him to go crashing into the ground which then exploded right on top of him.

Pleased with his minor victory, the giant Baby gorilla floated in the air laughing manically.

Goku stood up unharmed and stared at the giant gorilla in confusion. "How is that you…spoke to me just now?" he asked in amazement.

'_You_ _Saiyan's just don't learn do you?!' _Baby's telepathic voice said scornfully from the Tuffle gorilla's mind._ 'Haven't you followed ANYTHING?!'_

"But…you're not moving your mouth!" Goku stammered trying desperately to understand.

'_So you CAN pay attention after all!_' Baby smirked.

"Baby!" Goku yelled back at the gorilla. "Where ever you are you better show yourself! Our fight's not over!"

'_Oh_ _please,' _Baby sneered while pointing to the large gorilla's head._ 'Try to use what LITTLE brain you have left! VEGETA transformed into the gorilla!' _he explained. '_I did NOT! I am the parasite, I control HIM and am NOT limited to just his body, I can use his feeble saiyan mind if I so desire to connect it directly to yours!_'

Hearing this unsettling news, Goku just laughed. "So," he said slowly. "If you're the puppet master, then why did the gorilla go on a rampage and kill all your Tuffle people?"

'_Part of me did it for the fun!'_ Baby replied casually. '_The other part wanted to know what it felt like to be you, Goku._'

"I would never knowingly harm the innocent!" Goku heroically stated. "You murderer!" The saiyan flew up towards the Tuffle gorilla ready to fight him again. Unfortunately for Goku, Baby saw him coming and he calmly swatted the super saiyan 4 into his precious city with a mere flick of his hand.

'_I'm_ _not such a bad puppet master now am I?_' Baby said with a mocking laugh.

Goku flew back at Baby with full force only to receive a harsh punch in the stomach.

'_You're LOSING it!" _Baby roared in triumph as he attacked Goku left and right._ 'You're not so sure you can beat me anymore, are you!? You've got doubt and fear ruling your thoughts right now and it's quickly becoming a reality to you that your life is almost over!_'

"Your over confidence will be your undoing!" Goku yelled back defiantly.

'_Then prove me wrong!_' Baby told him.

The two mighty warriors began fighting again, showing no mercy to each other or anything near them.

-----------------------------

Back on the Kai planet, Old Kai, Kibito Kai and the Lemurs came out of their hiding places and began monitoring Goku's fight again.

"We can be sure Goku is faster than Baby, right?" Kibito Kai asked his ancestor.

"Yes," Old Kai answered slowly. "But in terms of actual strength the balance is not so easily seen. This battle could swing either way."

"Well at least we'll have good seats for the fight," Sugoru said thoughtfully.

--------------------------------

Back on the Tuffle planet, the Tuffle gorilla had gotten a hold of Goku in his large hands and was now squeezing him like a ketchup bottle.

'_I could squeeze you until your bones shatter!_' Baby said gloatingly.

"You ALWAYS talk about what you COULD do!" Goku replied scornfully. "Why don't you give it shot!?" he challenged and then powered up.

The more Baby tried to squeeze Goku as he did that, the more Goku powered up. He soon powered up enough energy to break free from the mighty gorilla's grasp, then grabbed the large gorilla' hand running up his back and then threw him into the ground with full force. This caused the giant Tuffle gorilla to go crashing into large heap.

Getting more furious by the second the Baby gorilla got back on his feet. '_He shouldn't have been able to do THAT!_' Baby thought angrily to himself.

"And you shouldn't underestimate your opponent," Goku replied smugly.

Hearing this only enraged the mighty gorilla further. He then began shooting at what was left at his city and the remaining civilians of the Tuffle planet.

'_Uh-oh this looks bad!' _Goku thought to himself. '_I think I pushed him a little too hard,_ _he's aiming for the people!_' Goku tried desperately to stop this psychotic attack of Baby's; he used instant transmission to teleport onto Baby's hand and glared hatefully up at the possessed gorilla. "Why are you taking it out the people when I'm right here!?"

'_So_ _you can know how much I HATE YOU, you WORTHLESS slime!_' Baby spat out. He then noticed, thanks to his 'borrowed' saiyan vision, CHI-CHI and VIDEL in the rubble in direct range of an attack! '_Take a look at your family,'_ he said to Goku._ 'And I'll PROVE it to you!_' he then fired an energy blast straight at them.

"What?! You can't do that!" Goku yelled and then flew towards Chi-Chi and Videl at top speed hoping he could save them in time.

"MOM, VIDEL!" Galina screamed seeing the blast engulf the area they were in.

"Momma…" Pan shrieked holding onto Kei for dear life.

To everyone's relief they saw Goku fly over towards them with an unconscious Chi-Chi and Videl in his arms. He gently dropped them to ground.

"Take care of them for me guys," Goku told his family. He then glared at Baby with hatred in his eyes. "I can't do THIS anymore! I can't take it!" He then flew back towards the Tuffle gorilla.

"You're playing a dirty game here, Baby!" Goku growled when he was within talking range of his enemy.

'_Well_ _no one ever presented me with a rule book on taking over the galaxy!_' Baby joked. '_But I think I'm doing quite well, considering that I'M winning!_'

The gorilla Tuffle smirked and then powered a VERY old, yet familiar technique, which Vegeta hadn't used in YEARS! It was his iconic Galic Gun attack. The same attack used when he and Goku had their first fight on Earth together. The Tuffle gorilla fired the mighty beam, not at Goku but towards the EARTH!

"No! Not the Earth!" Goku yelled and powered his famous Kamehameha attack. "No!" he cried in despair as he fired his attack off. "It's not going to make it time!"

---------------------------

On Earth, the still possessed people left behind were going about their mundane lives. From a nearby shopping centre Krillin and his family emerged, after failing to get his wife and daughter transport to the new Tuffle Planet, the possessed Z-fighter had offered to take his family shopping to make up for his mistake.

"Please tell me this is the _last_ stop for the day," Krillin wearily asked 18 and Marron since he was carrying well over his height in boxes and shopping bags.

"We need supplies!" Marron told her father firmly. "When they call us to the Tuffle planet and I get to see Shooter again I want to be ready Dad!"

Suddenly Baby and Goku's blasts hit the Earth, causing the ground to shake and a huge gust of wind which blew everyone and everything off their feet.

"What's happening, Dad?!" Marron asked her father in terror.

"I'm not sure." Krillin answered back equally terrified.

---------------------

"Just what do you think you're doing?!" Goku asked Baby as he flew right in front of him.

'_What am I doing?_' the Tuffle gorilla laughed mockingly. '_Anything I can to see the confused, horrified look on your face!'_

"It's not about me it's about the people of Earth," Goku told the deranged mutant. "They may be your followers, but it's my job to save them from their leader!"

The heroic saiyan powered up two small balls of energy and then combined into one. "Now LAUGH at this!" He said firing a powerful Kamehameha attack at the giant gorilla.

The Tuffle gorilla was engulfed in the blinding white light of energy, the light was SO bright and blinding NO ONE could see what was going on.

'_I'm sorry Vegeta,' _Goku thought to himself realizing that Vegeta would be killed during this attack._ 'I had to sacrifice your body, but it was the survival for Earth and its people!'_ "Please I hope you can forgive me," Goku went on out loud. "I did the best I could…old friend…"

When the smoke and light finally cleared Goku and everyone else were astonished to suddenly hear the Tuffle gorilla's laugh.

"It can't be!" Goku said stunned seeing the gorilla face to face again and completely unhurt.

The mighty Tuffle gorilla just continued to laugh at how shocked Goku was. '_Well YOUR best just wasn't GOOD enough! 'Old friend!_' Baby mocked evilly.

"Impossible…" Goku stammered. "How could he withstand THAT?!"

'_Now it's MY turn!_' Baby said as he powered up another Galic Gun attack. '_You can get out of the way of this blast if you want to, but first take a look at what's behind you! From what I can tell only one more hit at full strength and that PRECIOUS planet of yours will be BLOWN to bits!_'

"And you're willing to sink that low, Baby?!" Goku challenged.

The Tuffle gorilla just laughed and fired his attack towards Goku and the Earth.

'_If I get out of the way, the Earth is doomed!_' Goku thought to himself. He had no choice but to fight back! "Baby you have NOT seen the last of me!" Goku declared and was about to fire off his Kamehameha wave when Baby's Galic Gun attack blasted Goku head on.

"Dad!" Galina screamed as she saw her father plummet to the ground with a huge crash.

"If Grandpa can't beat that over sized gorilla, how can we?!" Chibi Pan cried in despair.

'_Ha!' _Baby laughed to himself as he prepared to launch another attack on the apparently unconscious Goku. _'If that's all he's got then that putrid monkey will be done for in no time!'_

In the rubble of the Tuffle city all the people who were still under Baby's control, started shouting out support for their leader _despite_ all the chaos and destruction he had caused fighting Goku.

"Baby!" they all chanted over and over again. "Finish that saiyan once and for all! Baby! Finish that saiyan once and for all!"

"Lord Baby!" Bulma called from the tower. "Rip his head off while you're at it!"

"I don't BELIEVE this!" Kei said to himself in disbelief. "Those people are cheering Baby even AFTER he tried to kill them?! That's nuts!"

A similar thought was running through Goku's mind as he lay on the ground pretending to be unconscious. He didn't move, he just laid there listening to Baby charge up his attack and the people chanting waiting for the right moment. _'Come on already!'_ he thought impatiently to himself. _'Those Kamehameha waves should have kicked in by now!'_

'_Your time has come saiyan!'_ Baby roared in triumph as he prepared to fire his attack at long last. _'Any last words you'd like to share?'_

Suddenly a whole lot of energy bolts exploded from the Baby gorilla's body hitting several parts of the city and exploding as they did so. _'NOOOOOOOOOOO!' _Baby screamed as he lost control of himself and went crashing down in a heap by the base of his tower causing his followers to scatter like startled birds.

"What the heck happened there?" Hercule asked Trunks, Galina and the others in astonishment.

"I don't know," Galina answered slowly. "It looked to me like Baby was attacked_._"

"But WHERE did the attack come from?" Pan demanded to know.

It was a question that Baby was also wondering about as he lay down getting his wits together. _'Who in the world could have attacked me?'_ the mutated Tuffle asked himself in wonderment. _'It COULDN'T have been the saiyan! He was laying face down in the dirt the whole time! Unless…of course! That huge Kamehameha attack he used on me before…grrr…It figures he would have a DELAYED attack!'_

With that mystery solved Baby slowly picked himself back up just as Goku floated back into his vision. "Looks like you weren't expecting that were you Baby?" he said mockingly to his opponent. "You should try and be more perspective."

'_The only thing I'm going to do is KILL you as quickly and as PAINFULLY as possible!'_ Baby replied furiously. _'So let's cut to the chase and do what we came here to DO!'_

"You know," Goku said casually. "I've heard enough. You're having trouble standing on your own two feet much less fighting me!"

'_You're hallucinating then!' _Baby roared coming forward ready to grab Goku in both his hands. '_There's enough fight in this body to last me for WEEKS on end!'_

"You think so? Try me!"

Baby gave an angry roar and made an attempt to grab Goku, but the mighty saiyan just vanished and reappeared next to the giant gorilla and punched him in the side of the face. This attack was so powerful if caused Baby to fall over, however as he did so he managed to smack Goku into the ground causing them BOTH to go falling into the ground out cold.

--------------------------------

"I can't believe they knocked each other out ancestor," Kibito Kai said to Elder Kai as they and the Lemurs continued to watch on the crystal ball from the safety of the Kai planet. "I mean what an amazing fight so far!"

"Ok!" Old Kai said eagerly to his friends as they continued to inspect the battle. "Now's our chance!"

"What exactly do you have in mind?" Kibito Kai asked his ancestor curiously.

"Listen up," Old Kai answered briefly. "It's very important that you focus right now."

"Yes," Kibito Kai said eagerly. "Because focusing is the key in channeling the energy to revive Goku's power!"

"Don't be an idiot!" Old Kai said dismissively. "You don't _nearly _have enough power to revive Goku since he's a super saiyan 4! You would need to _match_ his power to even attempt it!"

"But…" Kibito Kai protested.

"Why don't you start by reviving one of the others first," Old Kai suggested. "Like Sai, Chibi Trunks, or Gohan?"

"What in the world are you talking about!?" Kabito Kai said in astonishment. "Don't you know? They've all been taken over by Baby, reviving them would only be helping the enemy! That doesn't make sense!"

"That's why you'll need the Sacred Water." Old Kai said glancing over his shoulder.

"Sacred Water…that's right!" Kibito Kai exclaimed finally understanding Old Kai's plan. "The Sacred Water at the lookout! Why didn't I think of that earlier?"

"Well if it's a secret then how do _you_ know about it?" Sugoru asked in puzzlement.

"No silly," Kibito Kai said patiently. "Not _Secret_ Water _Sacred_ Water. Scared Water is a legendary liquid with enormous healing powers," he explained to the Lemurs. "When splashed on a person it purifies and removes all toxins from the body."

"Oh okay," Sugoru said in understanding. "I promise I won't tell anyone."

"That's great," Kibito Kai smiled. "And I vow to do whatever it takes to obtain the Sacred Water and begin soaking every infected being with it's healing power."

"THEN WHY DON'T YOU _FETCH_ SOME MISTER KNOW-IT-ALL?!" Old Kai yelled furiously.

"Yes, yes, of course!" Kibito Kai said hastily. "I'll be back right away, wish me luck!" With that the Supreme Kai used his instant transmission to teleport to Kami's lookout.

---------------------------

At the lookout the still possessed Mr. Popo was all alone busy sweeping away at the flagstones. The possessed genie was so wrapped up in his work he failed to notice Kibito Kai appear right behind him and hide in a nearby bush.

'_Whoa that was close call,' _Kibito Kai thought quietly to himself as he peered out of his bush._ 'It looks like Mr. Popo and Dende are still under Baby's control, I need to be extremely careful!_' As quietly as possible the Supreme Kai quickly headed towards Kami's old throne room being VERY careful not to alert Dende or Popo of his intentions. When Kibito Kai finally reached the throne room he was delighted to find several large grey barrels of Scared Water nearby. "Eureka!" he said to himself in delight. "There's enough here to cure everyone."

"Why are you sneaking around here like some kind of cat burglar, Kibito Kai?" Dende's voice said from behind the noble Kai. "Are you going against Baby's wishes by using the Scared Water? Because those who try such foolish things meet with a grim fate!"

Kibito Kai jumped around in alarm. He had been so busy looking for the Scared Water he had failed to notice Dende and Mr. Popo float up quietly behind him. "Uh well you see…." he began to stammer.

"Even though you're a Kai," Dende said threateningly. "We _cannot_ allow this to go any further, prepare to defend yourself!"

The possessed guardian of Earth and his loyal servant flew at Kibito Kai. The noble Kai dodged out of the way and tried using some of the barrels of water that were around him, but for some reason it wasn't working at all. Not wanting to fight Kibito Kai ran for his life but soon found himself trapped in a corner like a helpless mouse.

"End of the line Kibito Kai," Dende said evilly moving forward to attack.

In desperation Kibito Kai grabbed the nearest weapon he could find, which was a small fancy bottle of water and threw the contents at Mr. Popo who happened to be the nearest to him. The result was extraordinary. The possessed genie cringed in pain and black smoke escaped from his body and was suddenly healed from Baby's infection.

"This must be the Sacred Water," Kibito Kai said to himself in relief as he continued to hold the bottle in his hand.

"Popo?!" Dende cried out in worry for his servant's well being. "What's happening to you?!" But before the guardian of the Earth could make another move, Kibito Kai threw the sacred water into Dende's mouth, also freeing the Namek from Baby's control.

"Don't worry guys," Kabito Kai told his friends as they withered in pain and black smoke escaped from their bodies. "This is for your own good, trust me!"

"Oooh…what happened?" Mr. Popo asked in confusion as Baby's infection finally wore off.

"Hey!" Kibito Kai smiled. "You're back to normal!"

"Kibito Kai?" Dende asked his visitor equally confused as Popo was. "Why are you here?"

"Ok I found the Sacred Water," Kibito Kai said to himself ignoring the young Namek's question. "Now I need to find the others," he went on making sure to put the lid back on the Scared Water bottle real tight. "Chibi Trunks and Sal are the closest, I better move fast!" With that said the Supreme Kai used his instant transmission to teleport to the Tuffle planet and help the possessed people of Earth.

"Are you as lost as I am?" Mr. Popo slowly asked his master.

"Yeah…" Dende replied just as confused.

-----------------------------

Meanwhile on the Tuffle planet, Goku and Baby were STILL lying unconscious on the ground where they had fallen. Not far away Kibito Kai blinked into existence and started giving the sacred water to Chibi Trunks and Sal to drink, once done he then headed off to find the rest of the saiyan family and Sai.

While this was going on, Bulma was inside the Tuffle base where she had just woken up from Baby's onslaught earlier before. She staggered towards the controls and noticed one of the monitors was still working. She gasped in horror seeing her ape-master on the ground apparently unconscious.

"Oh no! Lord Baby!" She yelled and immediately began working on a way to revive the unconscious gorilla. "The only way to revive him is with the blitz wave amplifier!" Bulma said to herself as she frantically typed away at her computer. "I just hope it works as well as last time! It HAS too!" she cried urgently as she re-activated the blitz wave amplifier. "The antennas are in place," she noted. "We're ready to go! This is your last chance Lord Baby!" she said to the unconscious gorilla on the monitor. "Now stand up!" she ordered. "This might be the last time I'll be able to get the amplifier running again!" With that said Bulma fired off a huge stream of blitz waves at the unconscious Baby with her machine.

However as Baby received his power boost, Goku's super saiyan 4 tail _also_ started reacting to the blitz waves just as it did with the Earth earlier.

"What's wrong with my Dad's tail?" Galina wondered to herself out loud.

"It looks like whatever's helping Baby, is also helping Goku as well!" Future Trunks replied with a smile.

"Alright!" Pan cheered. "That means Grandpa will be able to fight again!"

"Hopefully he'll be able to beat Baby this time!" Kei added.

'_How can this be?!_' Baby wondered to himself as he suddenly woke up. '_I'm filling up with power! Growing STRONGER!'_ He then realized that it was _Bulma_ helping him. '_You've really out done yourself here Bulma,_' he said proudly to his possessed servant.

"Lord Baby these are pure blitz waves!" Bulma told her master. "You will receive all this power while the saiyan receives none!"

Hearing this Baby got up with pride, satisfied of how strong he had now become. Once back on his feet Baby showed this gratitude to Bulma by destroying his entire city with one blow simply by powering up! The psychotic Tuffle gorilla laughed not caring WHO or WHAT was in the way.

"I see your feeling better now Baby," Goku remarked calmly as he sat on a nearby destroyed building. "It's funny," he said jokingly. "But did you know when you were sleeping just now you snore like a little baby?"

'_Dad what are you doing?' _Galina thought worriedly to herself._ 'I can sense that you don't have enough strength for another major attack. If you keep this bluff up you might die!_'

Trunks looked at the worried look on his wife's face. "You know as well as I do, we're going to have to step in sooner or later," he told her gently.

"Yeah I know," Galina nodded. "Hopefully we won't have to, and one attack is ALL my Dad needs to finish that monster off!"

'_So you still have enough strength to actually speak do you?!_' Baby sneered to his enemy.

"Well while you were laid unconscious on the ground," Goku said matter of factly. "I decided to take a little nap until you woke up and may I say this has been one of rewarding battles ever which makes my achieving super saiyan 4 all the more worth it."

'_Oh_ _is that so?!' _Baby said not at all impressed by what Goku had to say._ 'This must be your 'inner peace' kicking in to make the transition to death that much easier!_' The mighty Tuffle gorilla cracked his knuckles. '_I will enjoy this!_' He then smashed his fist towards Goku, but the mighty saiyan saw this coming and easily moved away. _'I had so many chances to kill your earlier!' _Baby admitted to Goku._ 'But each time I underestimated you! Now I'm running on hatred alone and nothing will stop me from dropping you at DEATH'S DOOR_!'

"Baby…" Goku replied calmly. "There's no need for you to blame me for your mistakes!" He looked at Baby since he was ready to attack again his last remark engaging the mutated Tuffle even further. '_Ok Goku no more bluffing around,_' he thought worriedly to himself. '_I practically have NO power left and my legs feel like they're made of jelly. If my body can't handle what I need to do then I'll have to force him to make his own mistakes. That might be my only option at this point.'_

Baby flew towards the super saiyan 4 impatient that the mighty saiyan hasn't tried anything on him yet. '_Well?!" _he asked his enemy impatiently._ 'Are you ready to finish this battle once and for all saiyan!?_'

"Actually," Goku answered casually. "I'm looking forward to continuing this battle. Allow me to demonstrate my new super saiyan powers for you."

Baby however did not take this threat standing around. He gave a sudden roar that was SO loud and powerful that Goku found himself being attacked by the sound waves. He flew into several shattered buildings and crashed to the ground several times before he regained his balance to stand up again.

The mighty Tuffle gorilla laughed and advanced towards the tiny super saiyan 4.

Goku just smirked watching the giant ape come towards him hoping that his bluff would last long enough for Kibito Kai to free the others from Baby's control and for Chibi Trunks and Sal to aid them in this desperate fight for survival.

**Authors's Notes**: Here the latest chapter everyone. Phew! The Baby saga is almost through so hang in there :D


	30. The End of Baby Part 2

**Chapter 29: The End of Baby Part 2**

'_What's wrong saiyan?_' Baby mockingly asked Goku as he stared up at the giant Tuffle gorilla in front of him. '_Why aren't you attacking!?_'

"Just savoring the moment Baby," Goku answered back calmly. "Painting a picture, and I couldn't help but notice that you look a lot bigger than before."

The giant Tuffle gorilla smirked evilly at this remark and said, '_Well in THAT case…!_' Suddenly Baby's giant fist slammed Goku into the wall of one of the destroyed buildings sending him flying through them like a bullet through several targets. His brief trip was abruptly cut short when he slammed into a large piece of stone at the end of the buildings. For a moment Goku just laid there pretending to be knocked out, hoping that his little game of possum would help rejuvenate his strength.

'_What's this?!'_ Baby said observing Goku's lack of motion before giving an evil laugh._ 'Oh no…I'm NOT falling for that again!_' he roared and breathed out a fireball from his mouth blasting Goku even further into the stone. As the mighty saiyan went flying, Baby kept on attacking his opponent again and again so that he would not have enough strength to fight back. When he DID finish his attack Goku was lying on the ground flat on his back gasping for breath silently watching the giant gorilla approach him.

'_So you really weren't bluffing after all,' _Baby said to Goku as he watched him slowly sit up._ 'You really ARE out of energy_. _HA!_ _The 'great super saiyan 4' lying on the ground as helpless as a little infant!' _

With this cheery bit of news in his possessionBaby proceeded to slam his fist down onto the weak saiyan intending on smashing him to bits, but Goku _just_ had enough strength to quickly roll out of the way. Unfortunately the pure hearted saiyan wasn't so lucky a second time, Goku gave a scream of agony as Baby's other large fist smashed into his chest causing him to spit blood out of his mouth.

This terrible sight could be clearly seen by the rest of Goku's family and friends who were watching the fight from the safety of the rubble nearby.

"He's killing him!" Chibi Pan cried to herself.

"There has to be something we can do to help him!" Kei said anxiously while he hugged Chibi Pan wishing desperately he could do something more to protect her.

"This has GOT to stop!" Galina said while she continued to watch Baby literally knock the stuffing out of her father. "And I am NOT going to stand here while that horrible beast kills my dad!" With a yell Galina quickly transformed into a super saiyan.

"Galina are you crazy?!" Trunks exclaimed to his wife trying to get her to back down. "You won't last five minutes in a fight with that ape!"

Galina looked at her husband right in the eye. "If my Dad dies," she said in a deadly serious voice. "Then I don't see the point of living anymore." She then looked at Takara who was now sleeping in Trunks' arms despite all the noise and destruction around her. "I must do _whatever_ it takes to keep our daughter safe and for her to have a happy life." With that said she then flew off to help her father.

"Aunty Galina's right!" Chibi Pan said coming to her aunt's defense gently releasing her self from Kei's arms. "We _can't_ let that over grown hairy monkey win! Wait for me!" she yelled to her aunt as she took off after her.

"Pan NO! Come back!" Hercule yelled after her in dismay. Without waiting to be told Kei quickly flew off after Pan determined to make sure she didn't do anything foolish.

Despite the beating he had received during this entire time Goku managed to weakly stand up and stare defiantly back at Baby. "I'm not scared of you!" he said weakly to the mutated Tuffle. "So go ahead!" he challenged him. "Do what you have to do! Oh man…" he then said quietly to himself as he waited for Baby's judgment. "It's going to take a _miracle_ to pull this one off."

'_Enough!'_ Baby roared impatiently. _'Stop whispering to yourself! It's time for you to DIE!'_

"Stop!" Galina yelled getting front of the giant ape as he was about to bring his fist down on Goku.

"Galina!" Goku yelled utterly appalled at what his daughter was doing. "Get out of here right now!"

"No!" Galina yelled back to her father. "I won't watch you die!"

"She's right Grandpa!" Chibi Pan said as she stood next to Galina and looked up at Baby. "I don't understand why you're doing any of this, Baby! It's not right!" she said trying to compromise with the giant ape. "My Dad never hurt you! Or my mom! My family and friends had _nothing_ to do with your planet being destroyed, it was the saiyans! Not us! Even though I am part saiyan, and so is most of my family we did _nothing _to hurt you. So just please stop. I WON'T LET YOU HURT MY GRANDPA!"

The giant Tuffle gorilla merely laughed at Chibi Pan's unexpected bravery. '_And just HOW are you going to stop me?! You silly little INSECT!'_

"I can't STAND what you are Baby!" Chibi Pan yelled at the top of her lungs creating two blasts in the palm of her hands. "All you do is hate and hurt!" As she shouted Pan powered up a little to make her attack stronger.

"Pan, no!" Goku protested to his young granddaughter. "You HAVE to get away!"

Chibi Pan didn't listen at all, she was determined to make this monster PAY for what he'd done! "You took my parents away," she yelled firing the blasts at Baby with full force. "And I want them BACK!" The young female demi saiyan then continued to bombard the giant ape with her blasts. However all these attacks didn't hurt Baby, they just irritated him even further.

"Pan watch out!" Galina yelled as she saw Baby's giant hand about to knock her to the ground. She flew over to her niece and grabbed her, but then Baby ended up knocking them _both_ into the ground.

"Pan!" Kei yelled in horror. He had decided to hang back at the last moment for fear of getting in Pan's way, but now he was beginning to wish he hadn't. "Hang on Pan I'm coming!" the young boy said and flying over to help her.

Galina got to her feet and stood in front of Chibi Pan, protecting her from Baby's wrath. "I'm not letting you hurt anyone else!" She yelled defiantly despite being slightly bruised.

'_Galina…PLEASE don't do anything wreck less…'_ Trunks mentally told his wife. But he knew that she would do anything to keep Chibi Pan safe. He quickly handed Takara to Hercule and flew towards Baby to fight him along with his family.

"If you want my niece you're going to have to go through me! Got that, you big hairy ape?!" Galina said glaring at the mutated Tuffle.

'_Go through you?_' Baby said mockingly. '_I think I'll CRUSH you like the insect you are!'_

"BABY!" Goku yelled trying to divert the gorilla's attention. Baby turned around and saw that Goku was ready to fire a Kamehameha blast at him. "One inch closer and I'll blast you so hard my last attack will feel like a tickle!" the mighty saiyan said with pure anger in his voice. "Leave them out of this! _THIS_ is where the battle is!"

'_You're bluffing!' _Baby smiled evilly._ 'I'll bet your using ALL the energy you have just to stand up! Do your WORST!_' Baby challenged then he continued to walk towards Galina and Chibi Pan.

"Baby!" Goku warned the giant ape. "This is your last warning! Stay away from them! Or DIE!"

Baby didn't listen at all; he just lifted his giant foot up to crush Galina and Chibi Pan out of existence.

"Grandpa! Kei! Do something!" Chibi Pan yelled out in distress as she held onto Galina for dear life.

"PAN!" Kei screamed as he flew as fast as he could knowing he would be too late.

"This ends NOW!" Goku yelled getting ready to fire off his attack, but suddenly _another_ blast beat him to it! It hit Baby head on causing the giant ape to crash into one of his buildings.

"Looks like that miracle came just in time…" Goku said to himself with a huge sigh of relief.

Everyone looked over where the blast and come from and to their delight they saw Chibi Trunks and Sal standing nearby.

"Boy did that feel good," Chibi Trunks said with a smile.

"It sure did," Sal said cheerfully before addressing the others. "You guys look like you could use some help."

'_What?!_' Baby yelled in disbelief when he saw who his attackers were. '_You fools! How dare you attack me! I am your master! What have you done?!''_

"You're _not_ our master!" Future Trunks told the giant ape as he joined his younger self and Sal. "You controlled our bodies like puppets nothing more!"

'_But_ _we were going to unite the universe_,' Baby said trying to justify himself to his former slaves. '_No more individuals fighting one another everyone would be of ONE mind!_'

"People have to _choose_ that," Future Trunks said to the giant ape while getting ready to fight. "You can't do it _for_ them by taking away their free will!" With that said Future Trunks gave a yell and transformed into a super saiyan, causing Chibi Trunks and Sal to follow his example and then charged at Baby head on.

"That's not enough you guys!" Goku shouted warningly to the trio as they flew over his head. "You can't beat him in that current state! Don't do it!"

The three warriors didn't listen to a thing Goku was saying, they just tried their luck at stopping Baby once and for all. But no matter how many punches, kicks, and blasts they threw at the mighty ape, Baby didn't even seemed to be phased by it at all. He just stood there ignoring the attacks grinning evilly, even when he receive a huge uppercut to the jaw he just laughed it off.

'_Have you no respect for your father's body Trunks?_' Baby said in mock disappointment looking at Chibi Trunks and his future counterpart with evil amusement.

"Huh?" Sal wondered in confusion causing them all to stop attacking. "He's been inside Vegeta's body the entire time?!"

The giant Tuffle gorilla grinned at this sudden pause then quickly swatted Sal and Chibi Trunks into Galina, Chibi Pan, and Kei. He then smashed Future Trunks into the ground with his huge chin as he had been directly in front of it.

"Trunks!" Galina yelled in concern as she stood up from the sudden collision.

Before Future Trunks could do anything, Baby stomped on him with one of his giant feet which caused the demi-saiyan to scream loudly in agonizing pain.

'_You DO recognize him don't you?_' Baby mockingly asked Future Trunks as viciously as he grounded the demi-saiyan into the ground. '_Remember this is your father's body TRANSFORMED!' _Baby then let out a demented laugh as he saw how angry Future Trunks was getting about being reminded of his father's possession, and how helpless he was to do anything about it. 'N_ow you see our FULL potential!'_ Baby went on removing his foot and drawing it back._ 'Don't you… __SON__?!" _With a heavy sarcasm on the word 'son' Baby promptly KICKED Future Trunks into the sky.

"Stop it!" Chibi Pan screamed. "He can't take much more of that abuse!"

"I _don't_ think he's going to listen," Kei told his distraught girlfriend. "He's _way_ too out of control!"

Fortunately for Future Trunks he didn't get far, for as he was kicked into the sky he was suddenly caught by Gohan! Thanks to Kibito Kai's help and the healing powers of the sacred water he brought from the lookout, Gohan, Goten, Sai, Shooter, Sho, AND Future Pan were now back to normal.

"Don't worry Trunks," Gohan reassuringly told his brother in law. "It's really me."

"Gohan…" Future Trunks said in weak relief. "You guys made it…thank goodness…"

'_Who's responsible for this?!_' Baby demanded to know furious that more of his 'servants' had been released from his control.

"You are," Gohan told the giant ape sternly. "You took our bodies and our free will. We've got them back now; it was only a matter of time anyway."

"You have to steal power from others because you're weak!" Goten said accusingly to the mutated Tuffle.

"Well that's going to stop right now, Baby!" Shooter told the mighty ape.

"Yeah, your reign of evil ends today!" Sho said determinedly.

"You can't control us anymore!" Future Pan stated proudly.

"We've got our _own_ free will now," Sai said defiantly. "So that means you're going down!"

Baby growled furiously frustrated that his once controlled saiyan army had betrayed him.

"Please tell me that I'm not dreaming…" Chibi Pan stammered as she saw her family and friends alright again.

"It is them!" Kei said in happy confirmation. "They're all ok!"

"Hey there lovebirds," Kibito Kai said cheerfully landing next to the two happy young fighters the Sacred Water still tucked under his arm. "I think now would be a good time for all of us to move to a safer place, don't you?"

Following this good advice everyone landed near Goku, who had been conserving his strength the entire time, unfortunately it wasn't helping him much.

"Papa, it's really you!" Chibi Pan squealed happily hugging Gohan tightly once she and Kei had joined them all.

"I'm glad to see you up and on your feet again Goku," Kibito Kai said in relief to the battered saiyan.

"Thanks Kibito Kai," Goku said to the noble Kai. "I should've known you'd be the one to bring my family back to me, you're the best."

"You've been through enough already Dad," Gohan told his father. "We'll take it from here."

"Hey Trunks," Goten said to Chibi Trunks. "How about some fusion?"

"Sure," Chibi Trunks nodded in agreement.

"That would be so awesome!" Sal squealed in excitement. "To see Gotenks in his adult form! I'll bet he's real cute!"

"The fusion technique's our best shot at stopping Baby!" Galina said agreeing with her brother's suggestion.

"Then let's go for it!" Gohan said determinedly.

"Forget it," Goku said grimly before they could do anything. "It won't work."

"But it has to work Dad!" Goten protested. "We'll hit him with fusion and then we'll all attack him together!"

"I've already fought him," Goku told his family. "I KNOW how strong he is. Even if you two _do_ fusion and we attack him in a group he'd still defeat us, we wouldn't even have a slim chance."

'_You cowards!_' Baby addressed his adversaries impatiently. '_Stop your whispering_,_ come forward and fight!_ _It doesn't matter WHAT you plan! You're all going to_ _DIE!'_ With that said the giant Tuffle gorilla roared and powered up again releasing more powerful energy waves causing an earthquake.

"So what do we do then?!" Goten asked his father angrily. "We can't defeat Baby so we're just going to sit here like helpless lambs and let him slaughter us?!"

"That's not what I'm saying Goten," Goku answered his son calmly. "There is ONE way we can beat him, but fusion would get us killed. I have to fight him alone to win. You'll each have to give me your energy, just like you gave it to Baby before. If it worked for him…"

"Then it can work for us," Chibi Pan said quietly finishing the sentence.

"Exactly Pan," Goku said grimly. "Super Saiyan 4 is our only hope. It has to be me and I have to win!"

"Yes sir Grandpa!" Chibi Pan said eagerly. "You can do it, I KNOW you can!"

"Yeah!" Kei said equally eager to the others. "You guys should have seen Goku fully powered! Goku had that giant monkey on the ground but then Bulma used this HUGE tower to send out these HUGE waves and…AAAAH!" he yelled suddenly. "He's coming this way!"

'_The_ _little brats are right!_' Baby roared, for he had HEARD the entire conversation between Goku and his family and it worried him greatly. '_I CANNOT allow Goku to power up again!_' Baby fired off a massive fireball towards the Z-fighters.

"Look out!" Gohan yelled warningly.

Everyone moved out of the way just as the attack exploded behind them. Galina and Gohan had to carry the weakened Goku away while the rest of their family and friends tried their best to divert Baby's attention _away_ from them. But each attack they all threw at Baby didn't faze the mighty gorilla one inch, however it DID delay him enough to allow Galina and Gohan to get their father out of attack range temporarily.

"Thanks guys…" Goku said weakly to his children.

"No problem Dad," Gohan smiled to his father.

"Yeah, Galina added. "We're here to help."

"Look out!" Kibito Kai yelled suddenly. While they had been talking Baby had taken a sudden flying leap and was descending on them rapidly with the intent of smashing them out of existence once and for all.

"Gohan, Galina," Goku warned his children as Baby continued to rush at them. "Cover your eyes!" He quickly put his hands to his face and yelled, "SOLAR FLARE!!"

The sudden blinding light from this unexpected attack caught the advancing Baby completely by surprise '_I can't see!_' he yelled as his vision all turned white. '_What have you done?!_' he stammered as he crashed into the ground causing the cliff he was standing on to give way under his weight.

"Hurry up!" Goku called out urgently to the others. "We don't have much time!"

Gohan, Goten, Galina, Sai, Future Trunks, Chibi Trunks, Sal, Shooter, Sho, Chibi Pan, Kei, and Future Pan all surrounded Goku. They started powering up their energy levels as high as they could in order to give it to Goku. However as they did this, Baby climbed up from to the cliff he had fallen from and saw what was going on. '_Saiyan scum!_' he yelled furiously as he floated up in the sky above them.

"Uh-oh!" Shooter exclaimed worriedly. "He's _really_ mad now!"

'_You're_ _going to PAY for that trick!_' Baby continued to shout as he powered up another Galic Gun attack. _'With your LIVES!'_

"He's gone mad!" Kibito Kai said to the others in horror.

"Oh no, what do we do now?!" Chibi Pan panicked. "It's all over now isn't it?"

'_Behold,' _Baby roared triumphantly. '_The glorious extinction of the saiyan race!_'

But before Baby was able to fire off his attack something strange was going on INSIDE his body! The chocolate figure of Majuub, who Baby had been devoured earlier that day, suddenly took on its normal human shape again and immediately started to cause trouble.

'_What's…happening…to…me….?_' Baby screeched in pain and alarm as his arms and legs began bulging. He then started holding onto his stomach as tight as he could and began profusely sweating. '_I can't…take it…anymore!!_' he roared in pain to himself.

"What's happening to him?" Goten wondered out loud.

"It's Majuub!" Goku told his family and friends in surprised delight. "I'm sensing his energy! He's still alive!"

"NO ONE BEATS ME WITH MY OWN TECHNIQUE!" Majuub yelled from inside Baby's stomach as he powered up his energy making it harder and harder for the mighty Tuffle gorilla to concentrate.

'_This pain is unbearable!_' Baby screamed landing back on the ground. '_It's that KID! It has to be!_' he yelled as fell to his knees. '_But how?! He was a piece of chocolate!_'

"How do you like your CHOCOLATE SURPRISE now, Baby?!" Majuub said defiantly as he continued to irritate the Tuffle's stomach. "You should be more careful of what you eat!"

"Awesome," Goku said watching what was happening to Baby as his apprentice continued to power up within him. "Majuub knew how to reverse the spell! He got swallowed up on purpose!"

'_You little scoundrel!_' Baby yelled to the invader in his stomach. '_You knew! You TRICKED me into eating you!'_

"Isn't that how _YOU_ operate, Baby?!" Majuub yelled back. "You lay your eggs inside people and keep them captive from the INSIDE!"

'_CURSE YOU!!'_ Baby screamed as he slowly began to spout energy like a volcano trying to crush Majuub from the inside.

"GOKU!" Majuub yelled to his teacher. "What are you waiting for!? I can't keep this up much LONGER! This is our LAST chance!"

"Goku!" Kibito Kai called to the saiyan hero. "Majuub's doing this for you! He's giving you enough time to borrow everyone's energy."

"Now I get it!" Goku said realizing what was happening. "Thanks Majuub!" he called to his apprentice. "When this is over we'll have another sparring session together!" He then looked at his family and friends. "Let's do it guys!"

"RIGHT!" They all yelled.

Everyone gathered around Goku and began powering themselves up, all with the intention of giving their energy to him. As Baby continued to stagger around in an attempt to regain control of himself, everyone else was now giving up their energy to Goku making him strong enough to stop the crazed mutant.

"You're all doing great!" Goku said encouragingly to his family and friends. "I can feel it working."

'_GET OUT OF ME!_' Baby screamed at Majuub. _'GET OUT!!'_

Majuub struggled as hard as he could to keep Baby occupied but his strength suddenly gave out. "It's no good I can't hold him anymore!" he yelled as Baby finally spat him out on the ground.

"Oh no!" Hercule and Kibito Kai yelled out together as they saw the now recovered Baby power up again with the intent of wiping his opponents out of existence.

"Goku!" Hercule yelled from his hiding place with Takara. "That monkey's on the loose again!"

"Majuub has been spat out," Kibito Kai yelled warningly to everyone. "Baby's free again!"

"Dad?" Galina asked her father urgently. "Are you close to full power yet?"

"Yeah how much longer do we have to keep this up?" Kei asked worriedly.

"Hold on Kei," Chibi Pan said calmly to her boyfriend. "Grandpa will tell us when he's ready!"

"Almost there…" Goku told everyone reassuringly. "Just a little more…"

'_That's it!' _Baby roared as he powered up an attack which would finish everyone off for good._ 'Stay still and DIE like sitting ducks!_ _SUPER GALTIC GUN!_' he yelled firing off his attack which hit Goku and everyone else head on causing them to disappear in a huge cloud of smoke.

"Oh no," Kibito Kai stammered as he fell to his knees. "We were so close…"

"There, there, Takara," Hercule said as he gently rocked the tiny infant who had started to cry at the terrifying site in front of her. "I'm sure your mom and dad are ok. I hope…"

'_Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!'_ Baby laughed to himself in triumph. '_I can't believe those idiots!_' he roared in disbelief as he continued to laugh. _They couldn't have made it easier for me!_ _All those good for nothing saiyans standing there like a giant bulls eye! What fools! How could they fight so grandly just to botch it up in the end?'_

As Baby finished speaking the smoke cleared away showing everyone lying unconscious in a giant crater covered in dust and rubble.

Seeing this dreadful site Hercule began to panic. "Oh no!" he yelled in horror. "Please! Not my Pan!" He ran forwards towards everyone trying to dig his young granddaughter out. However after a few minutes he realized he was wasting his time. "Oh no I'm alone…" he sniffled to himself. "You know I can't live without you Pan, you were everything to me." He then looked angrily up at Baby who was slowly approaching him. "How DARE you hurt my granddaughter you ugly brute!" he yelled furiously to the mutated Tuffle. "COME ON!" the world champ yelled defiantly getting ready to fight Baby. "I'm not scared of you! You're just a big fat bully! SO LET'S GO!"

"Take it easy there champ," Goku's calm voice rang out from behind. "You better let me handle this one."

"Goku?" Hercule pondered in amazement. "Is that really you?"

'_IT CAN'T BE!_' Baby roared in disbelief. '_Where did that voice come from?!_'

Hercule and Baby looked straight up noticing a cloud of dust in the air above them. As they watched, the dust cloud slowly vanished to reveal Goku holding an unconscious Chibi Pan in his arms. Seeing Baby's surprised reaction that he was totally unharmed Goku smirked confidently at him.

'_It should be OVER!_' Baby roared in angry confusion. "_I had you! What happened?!_'

Goku slowly floated to the ground to Hercule who looked extremely relieved that his granddaughter was alright. Baby however wasn't exactly taking Goku's return with open arms he just glared hatefully at the super saiyan 4 that now stood in front of him.

"CURSE YOU!!" Baby roared using his REAL voice rather than just his mind.

"You did it Goku!" Hercule said gratefully to the mighty saiyan. "You saved my granddaughter, thank you. Thank you SO much."

Just then Chibi Pan slowly opened her eyes. "Hi Gramps," she said weakly. "Are we dead?"

"No Pan," Hercule answered happily. "We're still alive. Alive and well, thanks to Goku."

"You're a _real_ hero now Hercule," Goku commended the world champ without taking his eyes off Baby. "You should be proud of yourself."

"I should?" Hercule said in confused amazement. "Really?"

"Yeah, you stood up to Baby without fear without any regard for your own life," Goku told him. "And that's what it's all about."

"I really did, didn't I?!" Hercule said happily realizing Goku was right. "I don't believe it!"

Hercule said this, the others Z-fighters slowly started to pick themselves up from the rubble. As they did so they all sensed Goku's full power.

"So _that's_ what a fully powered super saiyan 4 is like," Chibi Trunks said in awe.

"I hope it'll be enough to stop Baby," Sal said worriedly.

"Of course it will," Shooter said confidently.

"Let's hope your right about that son," Sai said quietly.

"Grandpa can do it for sure!" Future Pan exclaimed happily.

"Come on Mr. Goku," Kei said pleadingly. "End this already."

"Dad's power is unlike anything I've seen before!" Gohan said to his siblings.

"It's unreal!" Galina added. "There's no way to describe how powerful he's become."

"I couldn't have reached this level without each one of you," Goku told his family and friends. "You all made sacrifices and now it's my turn. The killing stops here!" He cracked his knuckles preparing himself to fight Baby and hopefully finish him off for good this time. "All you can see is the light cracked through the edges of the door Baby," he said to the mutated Tuffle. "And you just don't think that little bit of light can overcome your dark plans, but what you can't see is what's behind the door, that's what I AM!"

'_I don't care WHAT you are!_' Baby roared infuriated by Goku's speech. '_Your flesh can BLEED and your bones can be BROKEN!_'

Goku just smirked and levitated in the air so that he was meeting the mighty ape's gaze head on. "Baby I have no wish to destroy you; it's your own desires that make it necessary."

'_Why you insolent, presumptual, RAT!_' Baby roared and powered up.

Goku did the same and soon the two forces clashed. Their power was evenly matched, _unrivaled _by anything either being had faced so far. Their power output was _so_ great that a nearby cliff disintegrated into tiny pieces under their fury. The humans that were still under Baby's control watched the epic battle between their leader and Goku unfold with wide eyes cheering their master on, despite all the harm he had done to them.

"Baby!" one of his servants cried out on behalf of the others. "Protect us please!"

'_Impressive!_' Baby smirked to his opponent. '_But you're STILL no match for me_!'

"You don't realize who I am," Goku replied calmly. "You see the stream before you and mistake that for the source! This form is NOTHING Baby it's just the tip of the iceberg!"

Baby let out a giant laugh. '_Spare me the mystic mumbo–jumbo! The MIGTHIEST__will triumph!'_

"Darkness isn't mightier than light!" Goku told the giant ape.

'_That may be true,'_ Baby admitted. _'But darkness CONSUMES the light! Light a lantern in a cave, you eventually run out of oil and you burn out, it's as if you never existed. What you say NOW may matter, but as your fuel begins to wither, how will you last against the impending darkness?'_

The two began running and blasting each other with energy blasts destroying pretty much anything that came in their way. The battle ended with a huge blast and when it faded both Baby and Goku resurfaced on top of a canyon they had fighting in. By now both fighters were out of breath, panting heavily. While nearby the Z–fighters watched on with nervous anticipation.

"Could you guys tell who had the advantage?" Goten asked his family and friends. "I could barely follow their movements."

"They seemed about even from what I could see," Chibi Trunks mused to his friend as he stood over Chibi Pan.

"Yeah but our Dad has suffered a lot more damage," Gohan told the young teen. "That _might_ give Baby the upper hand."

"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS TALKING ABOUT?!" Chibi Pan screamed in disbelief at the top of her lungs. "Grandpa's gonna beat him NO matter what! He HAS to!"

___________

Meanwhile, back on the sacred planet of the Kais, Kibito Kai had just returned to tell his ancestor and the Lemurs the good news.

"Ancestor!" Kibito Kai called to Old Kai as he appeared from nowhere. "I didn't miss anything did I?" He leant past the older Kai to stare into the crystal ball he was looking at. "They're evenly matched!" he exclaimed excitedly. "This should be the BEST fight ever!"

"This isn't a sporting event!" Old Kai yelled angrily suddenly grabbing his descendant in a choke hold "The fate of the _UNIVERSE _is resting on this fight you dimwit!" He let go of Kibito Kai in disgust who fell face first on the ground. "Anyway," he went on turning his attention back to the crystal ball. "We should find constructive ways to use our power! Any bright ideas?"

"I know!" Kibito Kai said brightly sitting up. "We can start by reviving the Earth's populous!"

"Yes!" Old Kai said jumping up. "The Sacred Water, of course! Now you're thinking like a Kai!" he said brightly to his descendant slapping him on the back. "While Goku's taking care of the hen we'll take care of the eggs!"

"Precisely!" Kibito Kai smiled. "I'll make the necessary arrangements!"

___________

Back on the Tuffle planet, Goku and Baby stared at each other with great intensity. The giant gorilla was still out of breath, but Goku was now standing tall and erect not exhausted at all.

'_How_ _could he have recuperated so quickly after being injured so badly?!_' Baby thought to himself between exhausted pants.

"Light breaks the darkness," Goku said with a grim smile. "This form is my instrument, I have no limits."

Hearing this, the mighty Tuffle gorilla began to panic. '_What are you talking about?!_' he asked furiously.

"Your day in the sun has run its course," Goku replied simply. "It ends here, like it was always meant to be."

'_I should've finished you off before!_' Baby growled angrily infuriated by Goku's confidence. '_You were as good as dead! THIS time I'll see it through to the end!_'

The giant gorilla fired off another Galic Gun attack towards Goku, but the super saiyan 4 just smiled as if _wanting_ to get hit by the blast. The attack hit Goku head on, exploding in huge blue flame, causing the Tuffle gorilla to laugh in triumph.

"Nice shot," Goku's voice rang out from behind the gorilla. "That would've really hurt if you actually hit me."

'_WHAT?!_' Baby roared in surprise and turned around to see Goku floating in the air behind him. '_CURSE YOU! How did you avoid that?!_'

"It's never too late to change," Goku said floating back down to the ground. "You could just give up this fight and give up in peace."

'_Peace?!'_ Baby scowled. '_Here's your peace!'_ The gorilla started to bombard Goku with energy blasts, but since Baby was now blinded by rage he was getting reckless his blasts couldn't even _touch_ Goku at all. The super saiyan 4 watched on as Baby became more desperate and aggressive with his attacks, but no energy blast could hit _or_ injure the mighty saiyan. Finally the attacks stopped and Goku realized that he could SEE Baby for the moment; his reckless assault had created huge lava pools causing smoke to cover the area.

'_No one makes a fool out of me Goku!_' Baby roared from the smoke._ 'I'll vaporize you into nothingness!' _The Tuffle gorilla raised his arms and formed yet another one of his death balls._ 'Taste the hateful power of darkness!_' he yelled making sure his attack would be large enough to destroy Goku once and for all. '_Can you make out super saiyan!?_' Baby mocked while the death ball grew larger as he continued to power it up. '_Can you see your death!?' _

But before the worried Goku could answer, Baby _threw_ his now GIANT Death Ball at him. But Goku didn't try and dodge it he stood his ground and braced himself.

"He's taking that attack head on," Gohan informed everyone.

"Oh no, Dad!" Galina exclaimed.

"Grandpa no!" Chibi Pan screamed.

Goku desperately tried to stop the giant attack from destroying him, but Baby's giant death ball engulfed the super saiyan 4 whole! Seeing this Baby happily ran forward to see this glorious sight up close.

'_I have him!_' Baby roared triumphantly to himself. '_He's mine now!'_

Inside the darkness of the giant death ball, Goku had difficulty trying to breathe as he fought to stop the dark energy from consuming his body.

'_No one escapes my death ball!_' Baby said gloatingly to his opponent. '_You'll lose your sanity and die in terror long before your body disintegrates!_'

'_No!_' Goku thought defiantly as he slowly opened his eyes. _'This cannot break me! I am beyond this pain. I won't give in to this. Chi-Chi, Galina, Gohan, Goten, Sai, Pan, Trunks, Sal, Shooter, Sho, Takara, I love you all too much and I will NOT let him hurt you!' _With that thought in mindGoku clenched his fists trying to break out of the death ball. '_I WILL NOT…LET…HIM…HURT YOU!' _

Suddenly the dark energy from the death ball started to seep _into_ Goku's super saiyan 4 body! The mighty saiyan screamed out in agony and rage turning the giant death ball into a small tornado until there was nothing left of it at all.

'_HOW?!_' Baby asked Goku completely dumbfounded. '_How did you DO THAT!? That ball had enough energy to reduce this planet to ashes!'_

"It's over," Goku answered powering up. "I can't permit you to harm anyone else!"

'_You should be dead!'_ Baby exclaimed horrified. '_What ARE you?!'_

"I am the answer," Goku replied simply. "The answer to all that is evil!"

'_I HATE YOU!__'_ Baby screamed hysterically at Goku as the mighty saiyan powered up a Kamehameha attack which hit the mutated Tuffle head on. Baby flew _so_ far back _so_ fast that he nearly crushed all the Z–fighters that were watching the fight. When the smoke cleared everyone looked on in awed relief to see that Goku's attack had finally put Baby down for the count.

"Wow," Chibi Pan said quietly. "It's kind of sad isn't it?"

"No way Pan!" Gohan said sternly to daughter. "You wouldn't be saying that if he stood up again."

Chibi Pan suddenly smiled as she saw Goku floating above the defeated Baby. "Alright Grandpa!" she squealed in delight. "You're the best!"

"Hold on a minute guys," Gohan said warningly. "If Baby dies that means Vegeta dies."

"Oh no…" Chibi Pan said sadly looking at Future Trunks and Chibi Trunks.

"It's ok Pan," Future Trunks told her. "That's way Dad would've wanted it."

"He wouldn't want to be used by Baby," Chibi Trunks added. "So we're prepared for anything that Goku wants us to do," he said determinedly.

Goku fired one final blast down at the defeated Tuffle gorilla's tail severing it, which caused Vegeta's body to finally return to normal. While the saiyan prince was slowly regaining his original form, the tiny parasite that was Baby exited his host from the back and made a slippery but quick run for it.

"Baby!" Hercule bellowed after the retreating mutant. "You coward! You get back here right now!" The 'world champ' began perusing the parasite as it hopped away for dear life, but he suddenly stopped dead as Baby regained his original horrifying form that he once took shape on planet M-02. "Uh…Gohan, Goten, Galina, Trunks, Sai," he called to his friends and family. "Can I have some help over here? The champ's getting a little too old for this!"

The Z–fighters all stood in front of Hercule ready to take Baby out for good. But before anyone could make a move, Baby attacked by lighting his eyes up temporarily blinding everyone just like a Solar Flare attack. When it faded the mutant Tuffle had gone.

"Grandpa!" Chibi Pan called out to Goku. "Baby's getting away!"

"I'm more concerned about Vegeta!" Goku told his family and friends.

Everyone rushed to Vegeta's aid. "Dad!" Future Trunks said urgently to his father. "Are you okay?"

Hearing his son's voice Vegeta gave a weak groan slowly opening his eyes. "Trunks…" he said trying to sit up.

"Take it easy dad," Chibi Trunks said calmly lying the saiyan prince back down again. "We're both right here."

Goku smiled with relief as he landed near everyone deeply relieved that Vegeta was now alright.

___________

While this was going on Baby flew towards what was left of the space port, where a ship he had ordered prepared for emergencies was waiting for him.

"Ah Lord Baby!" Bulma delightedly greeted her master since she was still under his control. "We're prepared to fight on to the end," she said to Baby determinedly. "We may have lost for now, but we'll show them what Tuffle's are made of!"

"Get out of my way!" Baby yelled impatiently shoving Bulma to the ground. The parasite now knew very well that he was no match for Goku at all and had to make a run for it. He activated the ship and much to Bulma's dismay, flew off!

"Baby!" Bulma yelled in dismay. "Take me with you!"

Unfortunately for Baby the Z–fighters had noticed his ship taking off.

"Baby's in there alright," Sal said grimly.

"Yeah we can sense him," Sho added.

Everyone looked at the stern faced Goku.

"You're not going to let him escape are you Grandpa?" Chibi Pan asked nervously.

"No Pan," Goku answered calmly patting her head. "Don't worry about it."

'_Fools!'_ Baby thought irritably to himself as his ship flew out of the planet's orbit_ 'You haven't seen the last of me!'_

Goku watched on until Baby's ship was in point blank range of the sun, then he fired a Kamehameha blast at the ship destroying it, its occupant Baby and anything else that was inside it. Baby let out a last scream of pure terror as what was left of him was completely destroyed inside the sun's terrible superheated heart.

"That should do it," Gohan said to everyone. "Baby's cells were destroyed in the sun; he won't be able to regenerate."

___________

A short time later everyone had returned to planet Earth to Kami's lookout. Kibito Kai, Dende, and Mr. Popo all welcomed the heroes with opened arms. The battle with Baby had really taken its toll on Goku as well as the others, so he had to revert back to his child form.

"You just refuse to grow up don't you, Grandpa?" Chibi Pan said to Goku in disbelief. "Couldn't you have stayed as a super saiyan 4?"

"Well what's wrong with the way I am?" Goku asked innocently as he held Takara in his arms. Takara giggled playfully at her grandpa's question and was able to playfully touch his nose.

"See?" Goku said happily. "Takara thinks this form is alright."

"I guess its ok," Chibi Pan admitted. "We'll take you anyway we can get you, but not Grandma, I'm sure she wants her full size husband back."

"I guess you're right," Goku said happily. "Ah well," he said with a shrug of his shoulders. "I can transform into a super saiyan 4 any time."

"Hey before we celebrate," Kibito Kai spoke up. "We need to disperse the Sacred Water to the remaining infected people on the Earth; a light mist ought to do the trick. Would you like to do the honors Dende?"

"Sure," Dende said carefully taking the Sacred Water into his hands.

"Great!" Kibito Kai said rubbing his hands together. "And while Dende's taking care of the Earth, I'll help the people on the Tuffle planet."

___________

A few minutes later Dende began healing everyone on Earth by using his powers to disperse the Sacred Water into Earth's atmosphere. While this was happening Kibito Kai, with Gohan's help, treated the remaining Tuffle citizens on Baby's planet.

"Ahh," Goku said happily while staring down from the Lookout as all the people were turned back to normal. "That's more like it."

However just as Goku finished saying this, several earthquakes suddenly erupted throughout the planet. Huge cracks started forming and volcano's started spewing lava and smoke all over the place. Even from the Lookout everyone could feel violent destruction of the planet as broke up.

"What's going on?" Goku asked in confusion.

"It's been almost a year since the black star dragon balls were used," Mr. Popo said grimly answering his question. "The Earth is about to blow up!"

"WHAT?!" Goku exclaimed in horrified disbelief. "But we bought the black star dragon balls BACK to Earth remember?! I handed them to Dende!" He faced the young guardian of Earth. "Where did you put them Dende?!"

"I…I…don't remember," Dende stammered in dismay.

"Are you crazy?!" Goku yelled incredulously to him. "How could you forget!?"

"We must've been infected when you gave us the dragon balls Goku," Mr. Popo said sadly.

"Yes…I remember now," Dende said miserably. "When I had the dragon balls I then gave them to Baby, time must've reset after Baby's wish." The guardian of Earth fell to his knees in dismay at this revelation. "I failed the Earth!" he yelled. "I don't deserve to be guardian anymore!" he sobbed.

"It's ok Dende," Goku reassured the young Namek. "But we have to make sure how much time we have left so that we can come up with a plan."

"Let's see…" Chibi Pan said while counting with her fingers. "I'm figuring it out…AHH!" she yelled in alarm. "This is bad you guys! We've only got TWO WEEKS until the Earth blows up!"

"How can we get all the dragon balls back in a fortnight when it took us a whole _year _the last time!?" Galina pondered.

"There's no way!" Chibi Pan said in dismay. "Even if we tried and did it perfectly, it would take us at least _6 months_ not two weeks! It took us that long just to find one!"

"Yeah you're right," Goku said thoughtfully. "We wouldn't have a chance would we?"

"So then what do we do!?" Future Trunks asked urgently. "We can't just sit here and wait to die!"

As he spoke the planet Earth continued on with its massive earthquakes and eruptions, the unusual activity was causing all the humans left on Earth to worry and panic. Knowing this the Z–fighters quickly rendezvoused at Capsule Corp to come up with a plan.

"The Earthquakes are getting worse and worse," Goku said worriedly.

"This all that degenerate Baby's fault!" Vegeta scowled as he paced up and down in frustration. "First he steals my body and now this! If he weren't dead already I'd kill him myself!"

"We need a plan!" Chibi Pan told everyone.

"I-I'm too young to d-die!" Hercule panicked as he ducked underneath a table.

"Oh Gramps…" Chibi Pan groaned annoyed at Hercule's scared antics.

"Goku!" Chibi Trunks yelled running into the room. "We've got our communications network back online! We can talk to the Tuffle planet now."

___________

Everyone headed to Bulma's lab where they waited for the computer to receive communication.

"Hello!" Bulma yelled impatiently as her face came on the screen. "Are you guys just going to leave us here or what?!"

"Hi Bulma…." Goku said nervously. "Your back to normal I see."

"You all have a lot of explaining to do!" Bulma yelled angrily. "What's going on!? And how did this planet get here?!"

"Excuse me Bulma!" Gohan said hurriedly as he interrupted her by gently pushing her aside and faced the screen. "Everyone's been given the Sacred Water and are back to normal," he reported to his father. "You can send a ship up now as we're ready for transport."

"I wish I could," Goku said apologetically to his son. "But I can't."

"HOW DARE YOU!?" Chi-Chi's voice yelled which caused everyone to sweat drop as she shoved Gohan off screen and took his place. "GOKU!" she roared furiously. "You're plotting something! You don't want us to come back! DO YOU?!"

"No!" Goku said violently waving his hands in front of him. "No, that's not it all! I promise."

"I'm too old for you now! Is that it?!" Chi-Chi asked tears forming in her eyes. "You found a pretty young girl _your_ age haven't you!?" she wailed and began to sob.

"Chi-Chi you know that's not true," Goku said gently to her. "I just don't want you to come back to Earth because it's going to blow up in two weeks."

"What do you mean?!" Gohan said in horror as he took his mother's place again. "You brought the dragon balls back to Earth a LONG time ago!"

"Yeah that's true," Chibi Pan informed her father. "But Baby used them again, and that was almost a whole year ago. So…we failed," she said looking down.

"So then what are we going to do?" Gohan asked.

"I can answer that it's simple," Vegeta said calmly. "We migrate to planet Tuffle."

"Of course!" Chibi Trunks said slapping his forehead. "We can use Baby's base of operation as our refuge!"

"Yeah, but how are we supposed to move _everyone _on this planet in two whole weeks!?" Kei asked worriedly.

"Kakarott," Vegeta asked his pint-sized rival. "Are you able to the Instant Transmission in your current state?"

"No," Goku smiled. "But if I transform into super saiyan 4 I should be able to do it."

"'Super saiyan 4 should do it' huh?" Vegeta said mockingly. "Go ahead Kakarott; rub it in why don't you?" He put a hand on Chibi Trunks' shoulder. "We'll need your help to son; can you get the big ship all fired up and ready to go?"

"Sure," Chibi Trunks smiled. "No problem."

"So it's settled," Chibi Pan said brightly. "We can take as many people we can carry on the space ship, but Grandpa will have to carry the rest to the Tuffle planet."

"I'll be happy to assist Goku if he needs it," Kibito Kai told his friends on the screen behind Gohan and the others.

"Yeah that's a great idea," Future Pan said eagerly. "We need all the help we can get."

Kibito Kai used his Instant Transmission and seconds later was soon in front of his Earth bound friends.

"Hold on a minute guys," Sai said suddenly stopping everyone. "What about the people on Earth? I seriously doubt they're all going to believe that the Earth will explode in 2 weeks time!"

"Oh yeah you're right," Chibi Pan said realizing Sai had a point. "We can't tell people the world's going to end in 2 weeks, that'll sound crazy."

"Yeah it'll be pretty hard for them to swallow," Future Trunks said in agreement.

"It's just like the time I needed energy to defeat Kid Buu," said Goku. "The people wouldn't listen to anyone except for Hercule."

At the mention of Hercule's name everyone all looked across at the 'world champ' light bulbs popping into their heads striking an idea. "Yes that's it!" They all exclaimed together.

"Huh?" Hercule said in dumbfounded amazement as he realized what they were all talking about. "You want ME to warn everyone?"

"Please Grandpa!" both Chibi and Future Pan cried pleadingly.

"Ok…" he said slowly. "I'll try."

___________

The plan was soon set in motion. Hercule began appearing on TV persuading the people of Earth to leave in the ship supplied by Capsule Corp because of their planet's approaching destruction. At first everyone was pretty dismissive of these warnings, as Sai predicted the people of Earth weren't buying the whole 'the planet will explode in 2 weeks' plot. But as Hercule was the one who had 'defeated' Cell in the past the people chose to believe his warnings, knowing that their 'champ' had their personal safety at heart. So they all decided to heed Hercule's warnings and with everyone believing these warning, all the Z–fighters had to do was gather everyone up. Kibito Kai and Goku in his super saiyan 4 form had to use their Instant Transmission and teleport people to the Tuffle planet. As they did so Goku also got caught up with meeting a lot of his old friends and an old foes he hadn't seen for a while. People like Android 8, Nam, even Emperor Pilaf were being saved. From the elephants to the hamsters, _no one_ was being left behind. Even the dinosaurs were getting first class treatment to leave the Earth. There were a few stragglers, but Goku was able to get to most of them in time.

___________

Hours later on the last space ship that was heading to the Tuffle planet every family member that was on the she ship were doing head counts to make sure their family, friends, and pets all made it one piece. A small loving family who owned a farm on Earth were making sure all the animals made it out ok.

"Stay still or I'll lose my place," the farmer's wife said sternly to the ducks she was counting "Well I'll be," she said in amazement when she finished. "They're all here," she smiled calmly and then started to freak out when her husband announced he had no idea where their young son was!

"Danny and Woofer are missing!" the farmer's wife wailed in despair.

"Our boy's still missing!" the farmer sobbed. "Please," he said to Goku. "You have to DO something!"

"Don't worry I'm on it!" Goku said and quickly teleported back to Earth.

___________

On Earth, volcanoes were erupting like crazy, earthquakes were happening left, right and calm ocean waters were turning into tsunamis. In the midst of this chaos the farmer's son Danny was alone with his faithful pup, Woofer.

"Woofer?" Danny asked his pup worriedly. "Where'd they go? They wouldn't have just left us. Would they?"

Suddenly the ground underneath them collapsed and they fell downwards towards their doom. The little boy screamed out in terror, but was suddenly rescued by none other than Piccolo!

At that same moment Goku arrived on the scene with his Instant Transmission.

"HELLO?!" Goku yelled over all the chaos. "LITTLE BOY! Are you out there?"

"Over here," Piccolo replied calmly.

Goku turned around surprised to see Piccolo was still alive after Baby had blasted him. "Piccolo what are you still doing here?" he asked his Namkeian friend in astonishment.

"Just taking in the solitude," Piccolo answered simply. "And watching out for stragglers, like this little guy." He handed Goku the little boy and his puppy.

"That's just like you," Goku smiled. "But we've got no time left; the Earth's going to blow." Just as Goku was about to leave with Danny, he suddenly shrunk and reverted back to his normal form. "Uh…what happened?"

"Goku?" Piccolo asked in confusion.

Goku tried to use his instant transmission in his current form, but he wasn't able to. "It's not working Piccolo," Goku said sadly. "I'm all out of energy! "This is some rescue… now we're stuck here. I'm sorry Piccolo…I failed."

"I hear what you're saying," Piccolo said taking hold of the saiyan's hand. "But I don't believe it, how could _you_ fail? You're Goku! You can do anything!" The Namek smiled and gave off some of his energy to his lifelong friend. "You can do it Goku!" he said fiercely. "Believe in yourself!"

With the energy given from the heroic Namek Goku was able to use his Instant Transmission in his child form. He teleported to the space ship that was heading to planet Tuffle with the boy and puppy, leaving Piccolo on Earth all alone.

___________

Back on the ship Danny was happily reunited with his family.

"We did it Piccolo!" Goku said happily and turned around to see that the Namek wasn't there! He soon quickly put 2 and 2 together and realized that Piccolo was still on Earth! And the planet was about to explode! "Oh no," Goku screamed "PICCOLO!!"

As the space ship landed on the Tuffle planet, Gohan and the others were making sure everyone got off the ship safe and sound.

'_Gohan can you hear me?'_ Piccolo's voice rang out in the demi saiyan's mind.

"Is that you Piccolo?" Gohan asked in confusion as he looked around for the missing Namek.

'_Yes it's me,'_ Piccolo answered. '_I'm still here; I have a bit of a situation on my hands.'_

"Don't tell me you're STILL on Earth!" Gohan cried out in horror. "The last ship already took off!"

'_Yes, I know,'_ Piccolo said calmly. '_I was helping someone out when it left.'_

"What? Well call my Dad, he can come and get you." Gohan spat out in distress.

Hearing parts of Gohan's conversation Galina Goten, and Sai looked over at him.

"Is Piccolo still on Earth?" Galina asked worriedly.

"What's he still doing there?!" Goten wondered.

"Goku can just go and get him!" Sai said confidently.

'_No,' _Piccolo told his friends. '_Your father's out of energy, I __could__ call Lord Kai, but I've_ _decided to ride this one out. The black star dragon balls are too dangerous to_ _be kept around, look what they've done to the Earth. If I die the balls will turn to stone and this will never happen again.'_

"I DON'T want you to die!" Gohan protested realizing Piccolo was being deadly serious about this.

'_It's ok Gohan,'_ Piccolo told the grief stricken demi-saiyan. _'I know now that this was the way it was meant to be. Sometimes we have to look beyond at what we want and do what's best.'_

"But Piccolo…" Gohan said with tears in his eyes.

'_Come now it's alright,'_ Piccolo told his best friend, no they were more like brothers than friends. The Namek out stretched his arm telepathically placing a comforting hand on Gohan's shoulder. '_This is the path that I've chosen,'_ he said with a smile. _'Let's talk about something else, like how you've matured. You've become a truly great warrior Gohan, and so have your sister, brother, and step–brother. You've all remained so humble. You've shown me that power is nothing if it doesn't come from love. Watching you grow has helped me grow, Gohan. That's why I'm here. It's begun… goodbye my friends.' _

As Piccolo said these final words to his friends, the planet started to break apart and explode around him. The Namek let out a brave cry as the Earth exploded into nothingness. Everyone on the Tuffle planet watched in horror as they saw the Earth explode in a huge fireball.

"Piccolo, don't leave us…" Gohan cried falling to his knees. "PICCOLO!!!!!"

___________

Soon after Earth's destruction, a wish was made using the Namkeian Dragon Balls and Porunga restored Earth and its rightful spot amongst the stars. The people on Earth soon went back to their normal lives. A few days later the Z–fighters were setting up a celebration for Baby's defeat and a welcome for baby Takara, during this time Giru was soon repaired thanks to Capsule Corps technology. This pleased Chibi Pan and little Takara to no end! Things were getting back to normal...or were they?

**Authors Notes:** At last the Baby saga is FINALLY OVER! YAY! However, that doesn't mean this story is over with. We've still got Super 17 and those evil Shadow Dragons to deal with. So tune in next time for the start of the Super 17 saga -.- Oh joy xD.


	31. Double Trouble Part 1

**Chapter 30:**** Double Trouble Part 1**

Ever since Baby's destructive reign of terror had ended a year and a half ago and with the death of Piccolo along with the destruction and rebirth of the Earth, life had returned to normal for the Z-fighters. The only excitement in that brief time had been the 31st World Martial Arts Tournament in which Hercule announced to the world that he was planning to 'retire' and was going to name a new successor from who ever managed 'beat' him. Naturally enough Goku along with his friends and family had entered the Tournament for old time's sake, Galina and Trunks were happy because it was Takara's first time at this special event. Sadly for Goku, Hercule made the pure hearted saiyan enter the Junior Division of the Tournament since he was a child. However because Chibi Pan and Kei were taller than Goku, Hercule let them into the Adult Division. The only reason why Hercule did this was because he didn't want to end up fighting Goku, who he knew would beat him hands down. It turned out Hercule secretly wanted Chibi Pan to succeed him as World Champion as she was his grand daughter.

However Chibi Pan only made it to the semi-finals of the Adult Division before she decided to forfeit her match, she had no real desire to turn out like her grandpa Hercule for she was quite happy with her life as it was. As for Goku he made it to the finals of the Tournament but lost when he was knocked out of the ring by his opponent after he was distracted by Vegeta. It turned out Majuub was the one to finally face off against Hercule, much to the 'champ's' horror. Majuub, who took his 'fight' with Hercule very seriously, _almost_ ended up beating the 'champion'. However Hercule was saved by Buu, who now happened to be part of Majuub's psyche. Buu managed to persuade Majuub to let Hercule 'win' their fight as the world 'champ' gave the people of Earth their hope in dark times. Hearing this, the young fighter obediently let Hercule 'win' and the cowardly but brave fighter was allowed to keep his title of World Champion. Ever since then things had calmed down…however this calm was not to last.

* * *

Somewhere in Other World deep within that desolate place know as HFIL – or Hell since it is the appropriate name. This was where most of Goku's enemies ended up when they died, a lone figure was standing on a cliff working out some very complicated mathematics with a clipboard and pen.

"Let's see now," the figure muttered to himself. "Compensate for error, and then convert to the Copernican system, one hundred and twenty degrees, that's eight and seventeen from sixty that makes it forty-three. Ah-Ha!" he cried in triumph. "I have it! Forty-Three seconds from now due to the strange cosmic imbalance I detected coming from Earth, a rift will open up down here in HFIL! Now _if_ I'm right about _where_ that rift leads to and _who_ will come through it my plan to get even with that blasted saiyan Goku can be put into action!"

As the figure spoke a swirling vortex briefly opened up above him causing two objects to fall out and crash to the ground like falling meteorites. Quickly the figure flew down to where the objects had crashed; when he saw what they were he smiled evilly yet happily. "Fantastic!" he said rubbing his hands together in delight. "I WAS right! Now that you two are here we can begin, however I'll need some help with this plan of mine to make it work. Luckily I know someone who can help me out!"

With that said the figure quickly dragged the two objects away to a prepared hiding place before any of the Other World staff members that ran HFIL came to investigate what was happening.

* * *

Sometime later in a different part of HFIL the figure was examining the empty desolate plains searching for something with some binoculars. "Ah HA!" he said excitedly to himself as his eyes locked on a lonely figure walking aimlessly on the planes. "Found him! Now to make my offer"

* * *

Dr Myuu the 'creator' of the recently defeated Baby walked along the barren plains of HFIL looking around at his surroundings in great dismay and distaste.

'_Is there no end to the emptiness in this place?'_ Myuu thought despairingly to himself as he continued his exploration of HFIL.

As he walked on Myuu started going over all of the events that had previously happened to him which led up to his current predicament. There had been that annoying saiyan Goku and his family who had tried to destroy his 'creation' Baby and then there had been Baby's activation which had led to the destruction of his lab. Shortly after this Baby had been 'destroyed' and Myuu had fled in his spaceship to start all over again, while in space brooding over his defeat and planning his next move Myuu had discovered that Baby HAD survived in _his _body! Myuu remembered the brief shuddering pain as Baby had violently emerged from his body shattering it in the process, then he remembered Baby talking to him as the power left his robotic body saying HE had made HIM and his services were no longer required. After that Baby had smashed Myuu's head open to retrieve the black star dragon ball which had been stored there for emergencies, because it was the _last_ place Goku and his family would have ever thought to look for it. Once destroyed Myuu had then been sent to Other World and thanks to King Yemma he was sentenced to HFIL for all eternity like so many others before him.

"So this is how it ends for the great Dr Myuu," the evil scientist said angrily to himself as he walked on. "Condemned to forever wander HFIL for all eternity, his genius _WASTED!_"

"Not necessarily," a voice suddenly called out. "You see I've been waiting for you a very LONG time Dr Myuu."

"Huh?" Myuu said coming to a sudden stop. "Who is that?" he asked looking all around him. "And how do you know my name?"

A gentle tap on his shoulder nearly made Myuu jump out of his skin, turning around he found the source of the mysterious voice. Facing Dr Myuu was an old man with a wrinkled face, piercing blue eyes, a white moustache and long white hair that outlined from the back of a black turban like hat with a red ribbon picture on the front with a capital R on each side. The man was also dressed in a long sleeved yellow shirt with black stripes running all around it, a black vest covering the shirt, brown pants with a red belt and some black and white boots.

"Greetings Dr Myuu!" the man said grandly. "I am the great Dr Gero! And I am _most _impressed with your work."

"Oh really?" Myuu said sarcastically to Gero. "If that's the case then why do you need me '_doctor'?_"

"I need your mind!" Gero said correcting Myuu's question. "Or rather the scientific intelligence given to you from the most brilliant descendant of the Tuffles!

Hearing this Myuu couldn't help but laugh. "You've been banished here like me and you think some scientific research is going to save you? Ha! You're a fool Gero!

"Then you must think it EQUALLY foolish to exact some revenge on that pesky saiyan Goku!" Gero said matter of factly.

"What?!" Myuu said sharply his mood changing in a split second. "You actually know of a way to _find_ him?"

"I might," Gero said evilly offering his hand to Myuu. "So what do you say?"

For a moment Myuu thought about Gero's offer then he slowly offered his own hand. "It's a real pleasure to meet you Dr Gero," Myuu said as the two of them shook hands. "But I'm curious, what have you got against Goku?"

"It's a long story," Gero said quietly. "And it goes a little something like this…"

With that Dr Gero told Dr Myuu of how he used to work for the Red Ribbon Army and how it and all the scientific equipment he had made for the army had been destroyed by a young boy named 'Goku'. He then told Myuu how after the Red Ribbon Army's destruction, he had carefully studied Goku, his family and friends with the intention of exacting his revenge on them all. He then went on to tell Myuu about how he had created the Androids and Cell, along with Cell having to absorb Androids 17 and 18 to reach perfection and how when he absorbed Android 21 he would reach ULITIMATE perfection.

"Unfortunately," Gero said angrily finishing his tale. "After all that hard work my plans _STILL_ failed! Android 19 was destroyed and Cell's under-developed form was destroyed in what was left of my lab."

"What about you're other Androids?" Myuu asked Gero curiously.

"17, 18 and 21 were activated but they were TOO independent despite my control over them," Gero said bitterly. "That ungrateful 17 destroyed me THEN they released Android 16 who had no full programming! My only one consolation after I arrived here at HFIL was that _another_ version of Cell arrived from the future and HE managed to absorb the Androids to become ultimately perfect. He destroyed that ungrateful 16 in the process but he _STILL_ lost! Not to Goku but to his boy Gohan and his daughter Galina!"

"I see," Dr Myuu said thoughtfully. "Despite your best efforts Goku, his family and friends defeated all your Androids any wonder you need my help. But what makes you think WE can defeat them now? I mean we have _nothing_ to work with here, we don't even have a lab OR materials."

"That's where you're wrong," Gero smiled evilly. "You see…before I found you I was doing a little bit of scientific research and it paid off! We may not have a lab but we DO have the materials, courtesy of a strange cosmic imbalance I recently detected coming from Earth."

"What kind of materials?" Myuu asked eagerly.

"Follow me and you'll see," Gero smiled mysteriously.

* * *

A few weeks later back on Earth life was going good, in the big cities the people of the world carried on with their usual hum drum lives peacefully and quietly. At Goku's house the pure hearted saiyan and his family were enjoying lunch with a few friends who had dropped in on an invitation from Chi-Chi. Attending this lunch were Bulma and Bra, Goku, Chi-Chi, Gohan, Videl, Chibi Pan and Kei along with Sho who was sitting next to Bra blushing lightly as he ate. Future Pan was there was well, looking after little Takara who was sitting on her lap drinking a bottle of milk while they all ate.

"Wow," Bra said cheerfully to Chi-Chi as she put another bowl of food down on the table. "This is delicious."

"Why thank you!" Chi-Chi smiled. "Now then," Chi-Chi said to her guests as she put the bowl down. "Some of this food MAY taste a little different, it's a fancy new style of gourmet cooking I've been playing around with."

"All of it looks great Chi-Chi," Bulma said helping herself to the bowl's contents. "I've never seen dishes prepared like this before," she picked up a bit of meat with her chopsticks. "So what's this one?" she asked curiously. "It looks like sushi."

"That one," Chi-Chi said proudly. "Is a pale turtle truffle."

"Uh…did you say TURTLE?!" Bulma said in horrified astonishment.

"It's the tail meat," Chi-Chi nodded in conformation. "Which has the most flavour," she then pointed to the other dishes she had served up. "We also have seven coloured wart toad AND some centipede eel soup which I have added my own special blend of hot peppers."

"Gee Grandma," Sho said to Chi-Chi while Bulma and Bra looked at the other dishes distastefully not sure what to say. "I really wish you hadn't said that…I've suddenly gone off it now."

"Oh come on Sho," Gohan said cheerfully to his step-nephew. "It's not that bad, besides you can only get these foods at Mt Paozu."

"Well I don't know about you," Chibi Pan spoke up. "But I LOVE the seven coloured wart toads."

"Me too," Kei said swallowing his latest mouthful. "It's great!"

"Well…" Bulma said slowly picking her words carefully. "It's just that I'm not so used to such an exotic range of foods for lunch."

"Yeah," Videl said slowly passing Bulma some rice. "It's kind of a…acquired taste," she herself was only eating Chi-Chi's meal to be polite and not hurt her mother-in-law's feelings.

"If that's that case," Bulma muttered quietly to Videl. "Shouldn't it taste good to begin with?"

"Hey," Future Pan spoke up getting the conversation away from Chi-Chi's strange dishes. "Aren't Galina and Trunks supposed to be here by now? _Someone's _missing them terribly," she held up Takara who had finished her bottle and patted her on the back causing the baby saiyan to burp loudly.

"Yeah," Goku spoke up with his mouth full. "Where are they Bulma?"

"Well," Bulma said with a shrug. "Since he's a family man now Trunks agreed to be President of Capsule Corp whenever Chibi Trunks has time off, they take it in turns he told me."

"Yeah," Bra giggled. "I also heard that Galina is Trunks' secretary so he's not lonely at work."

"I thought the secretary part was Sal's job?" Sho said in puzzlement. "She took it to be with Chibi Trunks."

"It IS," Bra smiled. "But as you know Sal goes wherever her 'Trunkies' goes, so Galina agreed to take turns with Sal. Personally," she giggled again. "I think Galina took the job to make sure no other girl hits on him."

Just then there was a ring from bell at the front door.

"Ah that'll be Trunks and Galina now," Future Pan said getting up taking little Takara with her. Some how the little baby saiyan knew it was her parents and started gurgling with delight at seeing them again.

"That's right Takara," Future Pan said patting the happy little infant gently on the head. "You're mom and dad are here. Hey guys," the future girl said cheerfully as she opened the door. "What took you so long?" Future Pan's good mood ended in an instant when she saw the terrible sight in front of her, even Takara gave a little whimper of terror as she realized something was wrong. In the doorway of her family's house Galina was supporting a VERY beaten up Future Trunks, he had cuts and bruises all over his body. It was as if someone or _something_ had given the future boy a real going over.

"Pan give me a hand quick!" Galina said urgently as she staggered in with her injured husband.

"Galina what the hell happened to you guys?" Future Pan asked her aunt as she carefully handed Takara over to Chi-Chi who had been quickly joined by all the others. "Who did this to Trunks?"

For a moment Galina hesitated then said slowly, "It was Android 17 and…Sai."

"WHAT?!" Everyone cried out in disbelief Future Pan and Sho being the loudest.

But before Galina could explain Chibi Pan suddenly spoke up. "Hey…what's that up in the sky?"

Following his niece's gaze Goku and the others saw a large black hole surrounded by clouds filling the sky over their heads.

"What is that?" Kei asked worriedly.

"I don't know," Goku said grimly. "But there's something evil about that thing, I can feel it!"

"_And you'd be right,"_ King Kai's voice suddenly rang out.

"Hey King Kai," Goku said cheerfully to his unseen friend. "Is that you? I haven't seen you in ages! How've you been? Are things good up there in Other World?"

"_I've been sick with a cold Goku,"_ King Kai said impatiently. _"But this is hardly the time or the place to discuss it because something evil is happening! Earth and Hell have become stuck together in some sort of space time rift!"_

As King Kai said this an image appeared in everyone's minds, the hole in the sky could be seen very clearly all over the world. It was causing people everywhere to get VERY nervous and VERY scared; there was panic from the biggest city overseas to the smallest island village where Majuub lived.

* * *

Meanwhile in West City other people were watching the hole in the sky, among a large crowd of terrified people were Krillin, 18, Marron and Shooter. The shy boy was with Krillin's family because Marron had invited him to come shopping with her for the day. She was so glad that she did have Shooter with her as well as her mom and dad, for that hole in the sky did NOT look friendly at all!

While this was going on outside of West City two figures were standing on a cliff overlooking the city staring up at the hole in the sky as if they were in a trance surrounded by a dark aura. The two figures were Sai and Android 17 the guys who Galina said attacked her and Trunks! Sai was wearing his usual outfit and so was 17, the only difference was he was wearing a brown overcoat he liked to wear when he went on his rare travels outside his forest.

'_We are one in the same,"_ a pair of voices spoke together in both Sai and 17's minds like one giant voice causing them to look up. _'Set apart by time and space, but soon we shall be one again!'_

* * *

In Hell standing on a cliff overlooking the hole which led back to Earth, Dr Gero and Dr Myuu were looking at a crystal ball which showed the hole in the sky above West City. However they were not alone, standing behind the two evil scientists also glowing with a dark aura was _another _Android 17 and with him was _another_ Sai!

"The gates of Hell have been opened," the second Android 17 reported to the two scientists.

"Yes," the second Sai - or Android 21 as Gero and Myuu called him said grandly. "And we shall now release a torrent of evil from THIS world!"

While this was going on the picture on the crystal ball changed to show the REAL 17 and Sai standing on the cliff top back on Earth, the image pleased Gero and Myuu to no end. At a silent nod from Gero, 17 and 21 suddenly powered themselves up realising their black aura aiming it at the hole in Hell. At the same time on Earth, 17 and Sai also powered up releasing their dark energy at the hole in the sky. As the two auras merged the hole between HFIL and Earth opened up even WIDER causing people to panic in the streets below.

"It's the end of the world!" one man cried.

"I've just got to get out of here!" cried another.

Not far away on a nearby building's observation deck Goten, who was on another date with Valise, the first he'd had ever since he helped to defeat Baby looked at the expanding hole in the sky in grim silence. He held Valise protectively in his arms because he had the feeling that the expansion of the hole meant that something very, very big and something very, very BAD was going to happen shortly.

In the streets just below Goten and Valise people were fleeing for their lives in terror, however one man took advantage of the panic to help himself to a TV from a nearby electronics store. However as he came running out of the store thinking he had got away with it Vegeta, who happened to be passing by, tripped him up causing the man to go crashing into a heap.

"You jerk!" the man yelled angrily at the saiyan prince. He picked himself up off the ground and tried to punch Vegeta; however the saiyan was faster and smacked the man in the face knocking him senseless.

"Stupid human," Vegeta muttered quietly as he dusted himself off and resumed his examination of the hole in the sky.

* * *

At his mansion in Satan City, Hercule was busy packing up all his personal stuff in a large portable trunk. As he packed a spokesman for the Royal Army had appeared on the T.V and was pleading for the public to try and remain calm while the authorities tried to work out what was happening regarding the hole in the sky. The minute Hercule had seen the hole in the sky form he had a VERY bad feeling about it and started packing, now that the hole was expanding Hercule felt his fears had been justified! Whatever was going on he wanted to be LONG gone before anything else started, so with that thought in mind he closed the trunk and started wheeling it off behind him.

* * *

On their cliff top outside West City 17 and Sai, who were still powering up and releasing their black aura to their counterparts in Hell, they couldn't help but smile evilly at all the panic they were creating. All the freeways and highways were now flooded with traffic as the panicking people all attempted to flee for their lives against the terrible unknown.

"Can you feel that 21?" 17 asked Sai as he continued to power up with him. "That power?"

"Oh yes," Sai replied evilly. "That's the power of the underworld pouring over us! The Earth is in for a shock the likes of which it's NEVER seen!"

* * *

Meanwhile back on the edge of the hole in Hell, there were several large piles of King Yemma's Other World staff members all bound, gagged and helpless. A few weeks ago these staff members, who were responsible for the normal running operation of Hell, had been jumped by all the defeated villain's then tied up with orders _not_ to kill them issued by Gero and Myuu. The villains had reluctantly obeyed this order deeply upset that they were not allowed to kill their jailers. Now however their spirits were lifted as they saw Dr Myuu use a large remote controlled claw to pick up the helpless staff members and dump them through the hole leading to Earth. It was then they realised why the scientists had ordered them to spare the staff members in the first place, they were being saved as test subjects to see if the hole really did lead back to Earth!

Joining Dr Gero at the crystal ball after he had finished his work, Dr Myuu was just in time to see an image of the helpless staff members land in a heap right in the middle of a crowd of evacuating people in West City. At the sight of the staff members who they saw fall from the hole in the sky, the people screamed in panic and ran to all points of the compass leaving the staff members all alone trying desperately to get free all by themselves. The site on the crystal ball caused the two evil scientists to laugh uproariously.

"Well Gero," Myuu chuckled to his fellow scientist. "It seems the first move of your strategy is a success. The powers resinating from both versions Androids 17 and 21 have perfectly fused Earth and Hell together!"

"Well then," Gero said cheerfully handing Myuu a glass of wine before grabbing one for himself. "We should have a toast. You know," Gero went on as he and Myuu clinked glasses. "I really am grateful to you Dr Myuu. Were it not for your theories on the permutation of machine parts, it would have been impossible to reprogram these alternative versions of 17 and 21 which fell out of that vortex from the alternative future all those weeks ago. It would have been equally impossible to then rebuild them so that they would now become the first of two parts of the two NEW perfect Androids. It's going to be beautiful when they finally meet up," he added glancing at the 17 and 21 who were with them patiently awaiting orders. "My dream of replacing the human race with artificial intelligence has FINALLY been realized!"

"Artificial intelligence?" Myuu said in puzzled for this was the first time he had heard Gero talk of this.

"Of course," Gero said taking a sip of wine from his glass. "When both versions of 17 and 21 become one entity, their strength's and abilities will far exceed that of Cell's. Mind you…" Gero went thoughtfully. "I DID have problems with my Androids in the past, 17 in particular as I told you before."

-Flashback-

_Gero was in his mountain lab yelling at Android 17 who he had persuaded his sister 18 and her boyfriend 21 not to obey his orders._

"_How dare you!" Gero shouted at his rebellious creations. "I am your creator you three will listen to me! Do you hear? You WILL listen to me!"_

"_Quiet!"__17 yelled deeply annoyed by his creator's commands he then smashed his fist into Gero's robotic chest while 18 and 21 smirked and looked on._

"_How could you?!"__Gero roared angrily. "I'm your creator! You…beasts! You're worse than dogs! At least THEY obey their masters!"_

_Ignoring Gero, 17 just effortlessly smashed the scientist's head clean off his body. _

"_CURSE YOU!" Gero screamed at 17, 18 and 21 as the power slowly left his robotic head. "I…GAVE…YOU THREE…LIFE!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 17 continued to ignore Gero and stomped on his head shattering it to pieces._

-End of Flashback-

"Anyway using your theories," Gero said to Myuu dragging himself back to the present. "The human emotions 17 experienced SHOULD be gone, 21's too."

"So," Myuu said thoughtfully sipping from his own wine glass. "We have TWO versions of Androids 17 and 21 with NO emotions to slow them down."

"That's right," Gero chuckled looking back at 17 and 21.

"What happens when their two selves comes together?" Myuu asked curiously. "They would have to be capable of some amazing feats yes?"

"It was the mental link between two of the same Androids that allowed them to take control of their opposites on Earth," Gero explained to Myuu. "That link opened the gap and now I have control over it. When we cross into their world bringing 17 and 21 together to form two NEW perfect artificial beings ones no one will be able to defy me! And then I will order them to wipe out all who ever stood their ground and oppose my reign!" Gero shouted before bursting into maniacal laughter.

"But before you do that," Myuu cut in impatiently on Gero's laughter. "You're going to deal with a certain little saiyan right?"

"Don't you worry Dr Myuu," Gero said suddenly turning serious again. "Goku WILL meet his doom! But killing him off with a quick assault doesn't utilise the type of vengeance I have planned! HA!" he said evilly to himself. "That pathetic little saiyan will NEVER know what hit him! I know of one or two _'old friends'_ of his in here that would KILL to have a word or two with Goku, his friends…AND his family!"

* * *

Back on Earth at Goku's house Future Trunks had been laid out on a spare bed, while Galina tended to his injuries with a worried Bulma looking on with little Takara in her arms.

"Come on Trunks," Galina pleaded quietly to her husband as she put a wet cloth on his head. "Please wake up."

"Ooooh…what hit me?" Future Trunks groaned to himself as he slowly woke up.

"Trunks you're okay!" Galina cried in happy relief hugging her husband in delight.

"It's about time you woke up," Bulma said cheerfully to the future version of her son. "We were getting so worried," she held up Takara who gurgled in delight at seeing her father alright again.

"I'm fine mom," Trunks said sitting up and carefully taking his daughter into his arms to reassure the young girl he was alright. "Just…don't tell dad about this, will you?"

"No problem," Bulma replied with a wink.

"Yeah, if Vegeta knew you got beat up so easily, Trunks, you'd never hear the end of him. Galina added while snickering slightly at the thought of how Vegeta would react.

"Well it's about time you got up sleepy head," Goku called cheerfully to Trunks from the doorway of the spare bedroom where he and all the others were gathered round. "How are you feeling?"

"I've felt better Goku," Trunks admitted to the small saiyan. "Thanks for taking care of me," he added.

"Well you sure gave us a scare," Goku said coming in followed by everyone else. "I've never seen you so out of it."

"Never mind that," Future Pan said impatiently. "Trunks, I have to know. Did you and Galina REALLY fight Android 17 AND Sai?"

"And while we're on the subject," Bra broke in. "Where does that big hole in the sky lead to?"

"It keeps getting bigger, will it stop?" Videl asked worriedly.

"Did Sai or 17 talk to you OR Galina?" Chi-Chi asked equally worried. "What did they say before they beat you up?"

"Hey wait a minute," Galina said pushing her friends and family back giving Trunks and Takara some space. "Give us a second and then we'll explain everything to you."

"Thanks Galina," Trunks said in relief to his wife before starting his tale. "If you really must know Galina and I were driving here in a limo, we had just left Capsule Corp and we were on our way her for lunch…"

-Flashback-

_Trunks and Galina were sitting together in the back seat of a Capsule Corp limo which was driving them out of West City on a highway straight to Goku's house. Ordinarily the happy couple would have just flown to their destination; however Chibi Trunks had insisted his future self take the limo with Galina and that they enjoy themselves._

"_Hey driver," Trunks said politely to the man driving the limo.__"My wife and I are running a little late for our lunch and I'm pretty sure our daughter is missing us too. There's an extra twenty zenie in it for you if you can get us there fast."_

"_Not to worry sir," the driver said cheerfully. "I have never let you OR your twin down yet."_

_Hearing this statement suddenly caused Galina to start laughing to herself._

"_What's so funny?" Trunks asked his beloved wife in puzzled._

"_You," Galina chuckled to her husband. "Listen to you, you sound like a real business man a real proper Capsule Corp President."_

"_Oh I'm real glad you think so," Trunks said sitting Galina on his lap so she could wrap her arms around his neck. "I was afraid I wasn't doing a good enough job."_

"_You do a fantastic job," Galina said kissing Trunks' cheek. "And so does Chibi Trunks, he and Sal make a heck of a team. In more ways than one," she added with a wink._

"_You noticed that too huh?" Trunks smiled. "You know when I first came here from the future I would have never thought things would turn out this way."_

"_Me neither," Galina sighed happily. "It seems like only yesterday we were trying to stop the Androids and Cell…I'm SO glad that's over, I'd hate to fight Sai as 21 all over again."_

"_Me too," Trunks added._

"_Incidentally," Galina went on. "What DID happen to you when you went back to the future?"_

"_Well…" Trunks said leaning back in his seat. "I FINALLY managed to destroy 17 and 18's future selves, and following your instructions I rescued Sai's future self WITHOUT destroying him. After that I managed to destroy Cell's future self with ease because he had no Androids to absorb and become ultimately perfect."_

"_Then what happened?" Galina asked curiously like a little child wanting to hear the end of a fantastic story. _

"_After that I spent a year with mom rebuilding everything the androids destroyed, and helping Sai with his therapy. The poor guy was really upset at all he'd done once he got his memory back like in this timeline. After the year had past I left Sai in my mom's care then came back here to marry you, mind you we WERE a little side tracked by Majin Buu but we made it." _

"_We sure did," Galina sighed happily leaning into her husband's shoulder._

_By this time the limo had left the highway and was now on country road which would take the occupants straight to Goku's house. For the next few minutes nothing happened then suddenly a pair of figures appeared on the road right out of nowhere! The sudden appearance of these unexpected people took the limo driver by surprise, for he had no time to stop or swerve away! But before he knew what was happening the limo came to a sudden crashing halt as it collided head on with the figures. Surprisingly enough the figures were NOT even hurt by the impact of the limo, however the limo was a totalled because it looked like it had hit a brick wall! Once all the smoke and dust had cleared up Galina managed to pull her injured husband and the now unconscious limo driver clear of the wrecked car._

"_What the hell happened?!" Galina exclaimed angrily to herself._

"_WE happened!" said a familiar voice._

_Looking up Trunks and Galina were astonished to see Sai along with Android 17 standing in front of what was left of the limo with their arms folded. They had a look on their faces which suggested that they were not there to have a pleasant little chat!_

"_Quick Galina, we have to get out of here!" Trunks yelled to his wife as he grabbed the unconscious limo driver despite his injuries._

_Galina hardly heard Trunks she was just staring at Sai, her oldest and closest friend since high school, in disbelief as he and 17 raised one arm each powering up an attack all ready to blast them out of existence._

"_Sai what the hell are you DOING?!" Galina exclaimed to her friend in disbelief. "Have you and 17 gone MAD?!"_

_The only response the female demi-saiyan got from either Sai or 17 was an evil smirk before they released their combined attacks together which blew the limo completely to bits. Thankfully the experienced Z-fighter managed to get clear with Trunks and the limo driver before the attacks hit their targets._

"_Something's not right here," Trunks said worriedly to Galina. "There is no WAY Sai would be hanging out with 17 again after all this time unless…"_

"_Unless what?" Galina asked impatiently._

"_Unless SOMEONE or SOMETHING is influencing his behaviour again!" Trunks replied grimly._

_Before Galina could reply Sai and 17 suddenly appeared in front of the confused couple, wasting no further time they began their attack. Sai gripped Galina in a grip like steel and started to drain off her energy while 17 gave the injured Trunks a hard kick which sent him flying a short distance to land in a dazed heap not far away._

"_TRUNKS!" Galina cried in distress trying her best to escape Sai's grip._

"_Sai…" Trunks said weakly to his attacker's partner. "Why are you doing this? Is 17 influencing your behaviour?"_

_Hearing this 17 just smirked then flew up into the air and fired off another blast, not at Trunks but at the still unconscious limo driver. Without thinking Trunks threw himself in front of 17's blast so that the attack struck him and not the driver._

_Galina looked on helplessly in Sai's grip as Trunks was knocked onto his back by the force of the blast, his body now smoking in pain._

"_How could you let 17 do that to Trunks Sai?!" Galina yelled furiously to her friend. "Have you two lost your MINDS?!"_

"_My name," Sai said suddenly. "Is Android 21, 'Sai' doesn't register in my data bank."_

_Hearing his Galina felt her blood freeze, it had been years since she had heard Sai refer to himself as 21 and THAT had been at the Cell Games. "Alright 17," Galina said sternly to the still floating Android. "What have you done to Sai?!"_

"_Just take a look up there sweet thing," 17 replied with a smile jerking a thumb over his shoulder._

_Looking up in the sky both Galina and Trunks were astonished to see a large black hole surrounded by clouds slowly opening up above the floating 17._

"_Do you have any idea what's on the other side of that hole?" Sai whispered quietly into Galina's ear. "You're looking at Hell!"_

"_What?!" Trunks said weakly in disbelief his saiyan hearing picking up on what Sai had whispered. "That's not possible! It CAN'T be!"_

"_Oh but it IS," 17 said gloatingly to his defeated opponent. "And EVERY enemy you saiyans and your little pals have ever defeated are being resurrected and brought HERE so they can FINALLY extract their revenge on Goku!"_

"_WHAT?!?!" Galina exclaimed in horrified disbelief. "No! I have to warn my dad!"_

"_Good!" Sai said releasing his now weakened prisoner. "You can tell Goku that if he wants to keep this evil from destroying his precious Earth, he'll come to Hell alone to finish this!"_

_With that said Sai flew up into the air with 17 and the two androids flew off leaving Galina to take care of Trunks and then warn her father._

-End of Flashback-

"They want me to go to Hell?" Goku said to himself in puzzled.

But before the pure hearted saiyan could ask Trunks or Galina what did Sai and 17 mean by that message Gohan came into the room looking REAL worried. "Hey dad," he said grimly. "I think you better have a look at the television."

"Ladies and gentlemen_,"_ said a grim news reporter to everyone watching the TV. _"_You are now watching a live video feed, this is happening RIGHT NOW! Dozens of strange creatures have descended from the hole in the sky and have begun a destructive rampage across the city!_"_

On the screen Goku and his family saw dozens of villains they had all faced off against in the past at one time or another, emerging from Hell and blasting West City to pieces! Among them were Frieza's father King Cold, Android 19, Babadi, his two henchmen Pui-Pui and Yakon, Frieza's five enforcers the Ginyu Force, Goku's brother Raditz, Frieza's right hand man Zarbon, Cui the first member of Frieza's army Vegeta EVER killed, Appule who was Zarbon's second, Dodoria a follower of Frieza who had told Vegeta the truth of what had happened to the saiyan planet, Major Metallitron and a few other members of the Red Ribbon Army were amongst them too!

"It looks like Sai and 17 were serious about that threat," Trunks said grimly to Goku as they all watched the villains wreck havoc on West City causing untold destruction and panic.

"I guess," Goku said grimly. "There's really no way to fight them all at once, I may have to do what those guys said."

"But dad!" Galina protested. "What if Cell and Frieza are resurrected and have come back to Earth with the other villains?"

"Well sweetheart," Goku said quietly. "That's why I'm going to have to go to HFIL, to make sure something like that will NEVER happen here."

"Goku!" Bulma yelled in disbelief to the small saiyan. "How can you say that so casually?!"

"Because I'm interested!" Goku replied back firmly standing up as he did so. "I think I'd like to see how strong Cell and Frieza have gotten over the years. I bet I could still take them!"

"Well if YOU think so then I do too," Chi-Chi said proudly cheered by her husband's confidence.

"Yeah I support you all the way!" Chibi Pan said with equal confidence. "But I think you should take me and Kei with you."

"I'm sorry Pan," Galina said sadly to her niece. "But dad has to make that journey alone."

With that said they all headed outside to wish Goku good luck, for a moment they all stood looking at the hole leading into Hell. Nothing had changed and for the moment there were no more villains coming through it.

"See you guys later!" Goku waved to his waiting family. "And don't worry you can count on me!" So saying Goku powered himself up and flew off towards the waiting hole curious as to what he might find there.

* * *

Meanwhile in West City, Valise was nervously peeking around a corner while Goten was busy battling the villains of Hell. His first opponent was Pui-Pui, the young demi-saiyan was carefully dodging his attacks so none of them hit Valise by accident, when he finally managed to get close enough Goten kicked Pui-Pui into a nearby wall knocking the villain senseless and then blasted him out of existence.

"Goten that was SO cool!" Valise cried in delight as she clapped at Goten's battling skills. "I've NEVER seen anyone fight so fast!"

Goten couldn't help but smile at this complement and gave Valise the 'victory' sign, "Thanks!" he said cheerfully. Suddenly the wall behind Goten exploded which sent him flying as he was caught completely off guard.

"Goten!" Valise screamed in sudden alarm. "Behind you!"

Turning around Goten saw it was Yakon who had blown up the wall, he had heard about this monster from his sister Galina but he never expected to have to battle it face to face! Yakon advanced quickly on Goten giving him no time to move, fight back or do anything else, just when Yakon was almost upon him a powerful energy blast blew the monster to bits knocking Goten down in the process.

"Nice shot Trunkies!" said a familiar voice voice.

Opening his eyes Goten saw floating in the air above him Sal and Chibi Trunks!

"Hi there Goten!" Chibi Trunks called down to his relieved friend.

"Hey Trunks, Sal," Goten smiled up at his rescuers. "What are you doing here?"

"Well when we saw what was happening with the hole in the sky and villains appearing everywhere," Chibi Trunks explained to his friend. "Sal and I decided to call it a day off work and try and help out."

"Oh Goten are you okay?!" Valise cried running over in concern helping Goten to his feet.

"Gee I hope we're not interrupting anything," Sal giggled to her embarrassed step-uncle.

"You know," Goten said matter of factly to his saviours. "I was all ready to take that guy out when you two showed up."

"Sure you were," Chibi Trunks chuckled in disbelief.

"LOOK OUT TRUNKIES!" Sal suddenly shouted and fired off a huge blast at a nearby alley way. There was a tremendous explosion, when the smoke and dust cleared up Android 19's severed head came rolling out with smoke pouring out of it's neck.

"I thought I heard something move," Sal said giving Valise a wink while Chibi Trunks and Goten looked on in amazement. "Chalk that up to women's intuition!"

* * *

In Satan City, Hercule was running for his life down the road near his mansion as he was being chased by four well armed members of the Red Ribbon Army. They were Major Metallitron a cyboric solider, Commander Black who was using large purple robotic suit, General Blue who was flying a small but powerful jet plane and Captain Yellow who was flying a small yellow helicopter.

"Oh I'm getting too old for this!" Hercule panted to himself as he continued to run for his life.

"Hi guys!" Chibi Pan called out to Hercule and his pursuers as she and Kei turned up in the air above them.

"Pan?" Hercule cried out in disbelief. "What do you and Kei think you're doing?!"

"Let's do this!" Kei cried out to his girlfriend.

"Right!" Chibi Pan beamed.

With that said Hercule looked on in astonishment as Chibi Pan and Kei took care of Metallitron, Black, Blue and Yellow with a few light but powerful kicks. Each kick caused the Red Ribbon Army soldiers and their armoured vehicles to blow up like bombs.

"Well that didn't take much," Kei said cheerfully to Chibi Pan once they had finished.

"No it didn't," Chibi Pan said happily impressed at what she had seen. "You're training is really paying off Kai, good work!"

* * *

Meanwhile Goku had finally made it through the hole in the sky and had now arrived at Hell looking around as he did so. _'So this is HFIL huh?'_ he thought to himself as he continued examining his surroundings. _'Looks just the same as last time, at least it's a familiar setting to fight in. Hello…I wonder who those guys are?' _Looking down Goku had spotted several piles of tied up Other World staff that Dr Myuu HADN'T dumped down the hole leading back to Earth.

"Why are all of you guys tied up?" Goku asked the helpless staff members as he landed to have a closer look at them. "Are you prisoners?"

"No," said a familiar voice but "But YOU certainly are!"

Looking up Goku saw standing next to a crystal ball Dr Gero, Dr Myuu along with the alternative versions of 17 and 21 standing on the cliff overlooking him and the hole back to Earth.

"Welcome to Hell!" Dr Myuu said darkly to the pure hearted saiyan. "We've been expecting you Goku!"

"Hey Dr Myuu!" Goku said cheerfully to the evil scientist like he was greeting an old friend. "How you doing? Somehow I always figured you'd end up down here."

Myuu and Gero gazed down at Goku and both chuckling quietly to themselves, almost as if they were sharing some private joke.

"Oh and Dr Gero too!" Goku smiled as if noticing the other evil scientist for the first time. "I get it!" he said in sudden understanding. "I don't care what kind of evil plan you two have conjured up. If your business is with me you'd better let me know up front instead of taking it out on innocent people, I'm perfectly willing to take you on!" So saying Goku got himself into a fighting position. "I've never backed down from a challenge!

"Unfortunately Goku," Gero said carelessly to his opponent. "We don't have the time to deal with you right now."

So saying Myuu and Gero looked at each other then with a combined cry of "So long Goku!" they both flew off the cliff causing Goku to fall over in disbelief anime style.

"Hey come back here!" he yelled after the departing scientists. "You've got to be kidding me! You drag me all this way just so you could run?!"

Gero and Myuu ignoring Goku's protests flew off towards the hole leading back to Earth and disappeared through it. A few seconds later they were followed by 17 and 21, and then to Goku's horror the hole sealed itself up!

"Hey wait a minute!" Goku yelled out in disbelief to his departed foes. "You never said that hole was going to close up once you left! Hey!" He flew to where the hole had once been but it was no good, the hole leading back to Earth was sealed up almost like it was never there.

"This is REALLY playing dirty you guys!" Goku yelled as he pounded uselessly on the now sealed ground. "Open the ground back up so we can finish this!"

'_Ha, ha, ha, ha!'_ Goku heard Gero laughing in his mind from Earth. _'It seems that the BRILLIANT fighter is not a so brilliant a PERSON!'_

'_Ha, ha, ha, ha!'_ Goku now heard Myuu laughing in his mind from Earth.

'_You're just like a naive little child Goku,' _Gero said scornfully to his trapped enemy. _'You fell right into our trap, now YOU will spend eternity in those caverns!'_

_  
'Oh and Goku,'_ Myuu added mockingly. _'Remember just like ANY prisoner you'll just have to get used to your new cell mates! Ha, ha, ha, ha!'_

* * *

Back on Earth in Satan City, Chibi Pan, Kei and Hercule, standing in the middle of what was left of the Red Ribbon Army vehicles, had seen the hole in the sky leading to HFIL close up with no sign of Goku coming out of it.

"The hole!" Kei cried out in disbelief. "It closed up in the blink of an eye!"

"So how will Grandpa Goku ever get back to us?" Chibi Pan asked with tears in her eyes. "If he's trapped in Hell?" she asked Hercule. "It's the same as being dead isn't it?"

When Hercule or Kei answered her Chibi Pan burst into tears and buried her head in Kei chest.

"Oh that's not true Pan," Hercule said patting his sobbing granddaughter on the head trying his best to comfort her. "Goku will make it back somehow."

"I sure hope you're right Mr Satan," Kei said worriedly looking up at the now clear sky. "I hope you're right."

* * *

Back in Hell Goku was trying to figure out what Dr Myuu had meant when he said he'd have to get used to his new cell mates. "You guys said ALL of my enemies were resurrected just to get me here," he yelled furiously his voice echoing around for miles. "You _LIARS!_"

"Now, now, now Goku," said a VERY familiar voice. "_'Liar'_ is such an ugly word coming from YOUR mouth!"

Goku recognized that voice at once, looking up he saw FRIEZA standing on a nearby cliff top and he was smiling evilly at him his tail swishing furiously.

"That's right," said a second familiar voice. "The good doctors have never disappointed you before, what makes you think they'd start now?"

Spinning around Goku saw Ultimate Perfect CELL standing on another cliff top behind him all his four arms folded against his chest grinning evilly down at him.

"Well," Goku said rubbing his nose as he suddenly cheered up. "Looks like I put my foot in my mouth didn't I? I think I should warn you two, I've learned a few tricks since my last visit here." With that said Goku got into a fighting position, ready for what ever Cell and Frieza had in store for him.

* * *

Back on Earth on a cliff top over looking West City, Dr Gero, and Dr Myuu along with 17 and 21 were planning their next move.

"Phase Two is complete," Gero said gleefully rubbing his hands together in delight. "Goku is locked down PERMANETLY in HELL!"

"Then if you feel the time is right," Dr Myuu said suggestively to his partner. "Then we can move onto Phase Three!"

"Yes," Gero nodded in agreement. "A FULL FORCE ATTACK!"

And the two scientists laughed evilly to themselves at the though of the things to come to the rest of their enemies.

**Authors Notes:** GASP! It cannot be! An actual update! See, didn't we tell you this story's not over yet! About time, huh? I hope this was worth the wait! Life has been in the way of updating this long over due fanfic, but here it is FINALLY! Hope you guys enjoy it! Review!


	32. Double Trouble Part 2

**Chapter 32: ****Double Trouble Part 2**

In HFIL Goku stood silently poised in his fighting position while he nervously waited for Frieza and Cell to make their move on him, so far all they had done was float down off their cliffs and joined him on the ground. Behind Goku the Other World staff members who had been tied up by the now escaped. Other villains had finally managed to free themselves and were nervously standing off at a safe distance as the three fighters continued to silently face off against each other.

"It's been a real long time hasn't it Goku?" Frieza said evilly to his small enemy suddenly breaking the silence at long last. "And you've gotten _so_ much cuter since then!" he added mockingly.

"My size has NOTHING to do with this Frieza," Goku said sternly to the ex-galactic overlord. "Because now I'm stronger than ever!"

Hearing this Frieza and Cell's expressions got really angry, and that made the Other World staff very nervous.

"Oh boy!" a blue skinned, black haired, two horned staff member said to his friends nervously. "It looks like things are going to get _real_ nasty here!"

"Uh," another blue skinned, brown haired, one horned blue skinned staff member said equally nervous. "I think I hear my mom calling me!"

The staff member's all started to run off, however they didn't get very far. As they ran Cell fired off a huge blast from his eyes which sent the staff members flying off into the surrounding darkness like leaves.

"Well," Frieza said cheerfully once Cell had finished his attack. "It appears to be MY turn to show the little man what he will be facing today!" Frieza gave a loud cry and powered up to his highest level causing a huge wind to kick up as he did so.

"Ha! Ha! Ha!" Cell laughed to Goku ignoring Frieza's little performance. "Just to give you fair warning, I promise you'll be leaving in PIECES!" Then Cell gave a loud cry and powered up to his highest level which caused the windstorm that Frieza had caused to get even worse.

"Excellent work on the light show guys," Goku said calmly to Cell and Frieza. "It's very impressive. But come ON! I know you're trying to intimidate me with your theatrics but that doesn't mean you can use them in a fight."

Surprisingly neither Frieza nor Cell got angry at Goku's mocking remark of their powers; they just stood there laughing at some private joke waiting for Goku to make his move.

Without waiting any further Goku quickly powered up to his Super Saiyan level causing both his opponents to look on in terror as he caused all of HFIL to shake to its foundations. It was even felt in King Yemma's office at the Other World Check In Station, so much so he had to lean over his desk to stop all of his office equipment falling off it!

"Wow!" Yemma said worriedly to himself once the shaking had finally stopped. "With power like that Goku will blow this place to smithereens! And he's not even fighting yet!"

"Oh man," Goku said bashfully with his hand behind his head as he suddenly realised the damage he had just done to all around him. "Maybe I over did it a little there."

"Ha! Ha! Ha!" Frieza laughed as he reappeared out of the smoky cloud created by Goku's power up along with Cell unharmed. "Can't control your own strength can you little Goku? THAT will come to haunt you I guarantee!"

"I think the little runt has forgotten with WHOM he's dealing with," Cell laughed to Frieza.

"No," Goku said confidently to the bio-android. "But I think you have!"

With that said Goku, Cell and Frieza all gave loud cries and flew towards each other ready to do battle.

* * *

While this was going on back on Earth in West City, the villains of HFIL were still wrecking havoc and destruction causing people to run for their lives in a desperate effort to avoid being injured or killed. At the moment several people were fleeing from lots of savage little green creatures with red eyes and sharp claws called Saibermen. On a nearby building over looking this destructive scene in amazement were Chibi Trunks, Sal and Goten, from what they'd seen the Saibermen were totally without mercy for they were destroying EVERYTHING they saw, cars, building and especially people.

"Gross!" Sal said hugging Chibi Trunks' arm. "They look like giant insects!"

"Yeah I know," Goten said worriedly. "And there's so many of them!"

Chibi Trunks said nothing; he was busy remembering what his father Vegeta had told him about the Saibermen as he had been growing up. When he still worked for Frieza and had to make long trips out into space, the saiyan prince had kept in shape by using Saibermen to train with. They were grown from specially designed seeds, all that had to be done was planting them in the ground, add some water, and almost immediately the Saibermen would emerge to do battle. There were different levels of Saibermen depending on how much of a challenge you wanted, or so his father had told him. The last time Saibermen had ever been used was when Frieza had sent Vegeta to Earth to kill Goku many years ago before his birth; in that battle the Saibermen had killed Yamcha but that had been six against one! What chance did the three of them have with what looked like over a _hundred_ Saibermen?

"Hey!" a voice called out breaking into his thoughts. Looking up Chibi Trunks saw Majuub floating in the air in front of them. "It's not that bad you guys," the pink skinned fighter said confidently to his friends. "Just don't let their numbers intimidate you!" So saying Majuub flew off firing one blast after another which caused the Saibermen to blow up one after another the moment they were hit.

"Well Majuub isn't kidding around is he?" Goten said thoughtfully to the others.

"No he's not," Chibi Trunks said in quiet amazement.

"Well come on then," Sal cried out and flew off to help Majuub with the other two following right behind her.

* * *

Meanwhile back in Satan City Chibi Pan and Kei, who were carrying Hercule to a safe place, were flying for their lives as they were being chased by a VERY angry General Rildo! The machine mutant had been flying by in the opposite direction when he suddenly recognized the two young fighters who had helped Goku destroy him back on planet M-02, and he was MORE than delighted at the chance to get even with them! So far Chibi Pan, Kei and Hercule had tried to give Rildo the slip but he had stuck to their trail like glue!

"Aahh!" Chibi Pan cried out in panic as she looked over her shoulder. "Rildo's still following us!"

"Yeah and he looks pretty ticked off!" Kei added in equal panic.

"You bet I am!" Rildo roared angrily at his fleeing opponents. "I'll teach you two brats to try and kill me!" The machine mutant raised his arms and fired off both of his detachable fists at them.

Chibi Pan and Kei looked on at the approaching projectiles in helpless terror, with their arms full carrying Hercule they couldn't defend themselves! Just when it looked like they were all done for, Gohan appeared out of nowhere and kicked Rildo's fists away causing them to return to the General's arms.

"Papa!" Chibi Pan cried in delight to Gohan.

"Thank Kami for that," Kei and Hercule sighed together in relief.

"Pan," Gohan said sternly to his daughter. "You and Kei take Hercule to safety NOW!"

"You got it." Chibi Pan said in delight.

"Be careful Mr Gohan," Kei called back to Gohan as he and Chibi Pan flew off with their relieved passenger.

"Take him out Gohan!" Hercule called back to son-in law as he turned to face Rildo who was grinning evilly at him looking forward to his new up coming challenge.

* * *

Back in HFIL Goku held his hands up to protect himself, as Frieza fired off a quick volley of energy blasts at him. Unfortunately Goku couldn't stop all of the attacks at once as they kept coming one after the other and he was quickly engulfed in a large explosion.

"So long!" Frieza said mockingly to Goku, however as the smoke from his attack cleared, there was no sign of the small saiyan anywhere!

"What?!" Frieza exclaimed in astonishment. "He's gone! That's impossible!" He turned to Cell who had been watching the battle in silent amusement. "Did he block my attack? Did you see where he went?"

"Ha!" Cell laughed at his baffled partner. "Poor Frieza you were once considered the most powerful fighter in the universe and now you're just a simple…oh…nothing but a slouch."

Frieza, stung by Cell's mocking remark glared daggers at the bio-android. "How DARE you call ME a slouch you idiot! Wait Cell!" he said suddenly. "Look above you!"

Looking up Cell saw Goku floating above him with his arms crossed and not a single scratch on him!

"You know Cell," Goku said calmly to the astonished villain. "I was always taught that if you spent as much of your time training than you do criticising others, then your fighting TRULY suffers!"

"How dare you!" Cell yelled to the small saiyan deeply enraged at his lecturing tone of his skills. "You little punk, take THIS!" So saying he fired off his version of Piccolo's Special Beam cannon however Goku easily managed to dodge it.

"Hey what is this?" Goku said cheekily to the angry Cell. "Are you trying to pass off one of my friends attacks as your own? You STOLE that attack straight from Piccolo!"

Frieza also enraged by Goku's attitude fired off HIS version of Krillin's Destructo Disk however Goku managed to quickly jump over it.

"Oh come on Frieza! I thought you were better than that that was one of Krillin's attacks!"

As Goku spoke the disk suddenly turned around and started to come up behind him, this caused Frieza to grin evilly to himself for Goku didn't seem to suspect a thing. However at the last minute the small pure hearted saiyan did a back flip and landed on TOP of the disk riding it like a surfboard!

"WHAT?!" Frieza cried out in disbelief at this unexpected turn of events. Both he and Cell watch on in astonishment as Goku chuckled and continued to ride the disk all around HFIL.

"You little creep!" Cell yelled furiously to his enemy. "How DARE you play games with us!"

Hearing this Goku flew his disk down low and used it to cut off some protruding stalagmites out of the ground, causing them to go flying up into the air. Grabbing the largest stalagmite he could Goku spun it expertly in his hands like a staff and called out to Cell and Frieza, "Come on then! Let's see what you've got!"

"Allow me to show you!" Cell snapped back and powered up the most powerful Kamehameha Wave he could manage and fired it off.

"At least give me SOME credit!" Goku said spinning his staff around so fast it actually DEFLECTED Cell's attack and hit him head on destroying the top part of his body completely! For a moment Frieza stood in applauded silence looking down at what was left of Cell then he powered up ANOTHER Destructo Disk. "I wouldn't get too over confident if I were you, you have to feel my DESTRUCTO DISK!"

Frieza threw his attack at Goku who somehow managed to carefully BALANCE the attack on the end of his staff, and then he threw it _back_ to Frieza which promptly cut him clean in half causing him to fall to the ground lifeless with a look of utter astonishment on his face.

"Oh no," Goku said in disappointment as he landed in front of the defeated Frieza. "He's done already?"

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!" laughed a familiar voice. "Do you REALLY think you've won the match Goku?"

Turning around Goku saw Ultimate Perfect Cell standing behind him with his four arms folded apparently ALIVE and UNHARMED!

"You're a fool!" Cell said evilly obviously enjoying himself. "Here in HFIL our bodies are IMMORTAL! Why else do you think we didn't go with the OTHER villains? We knew you'd take us out easily if we went back to Earth in your current position!"

"That's right," said another familiar voice.

Goku turned back around and to his horror Frieza has standing up in front of him ALSO alive, unharmed and back in one piece.

"You'll _never_ be able to be me OR Cell here," he said enjoying Goku's horror. "We're already dead!"

"Ha!" Goku said getting into a fighting position. "That doesn't mean it's not worth trying!"

* * *

Back on Earth the villains of HFIL continued their destructive rampage in Earth's cities. In the middle of one particular city was a large bald saiyan with a moustache and dressed in full saiyan battle armour. Without saying a word the saiyan raised two fingers in the air and the entire city around him was wiped out within seconds by a huge explosion.

"A job well done!" the saiyan said proudly to himself.

"You're still a brainless idiot, who only knows how to destroy!" said a scornful voice which caused the saiyan to stop dead in his tracks with anger.

"One would think that a man with YOUR experience," the voice went on causing the saiyan to get even angrier. "Would KNOW when to call it quits, you bald headed buffoon!"

Turning around the saiyan saw Vegeta standing grim faced on a piece of nearby rubble with his arms crossed. "I recommend you skip town Nappa immediately," the saiyan prince said sternly to the bald headed saiyan. "Unless you want to get killed by me again." he added mockingly.

Nappa glared furiously at Vegeta saying nothing. A long time ago when Vegeta had been enslaved by Frieza, Nappa had been appointed Vegeta's official body guard. He had trained with the young saiyan prince, he had travelled with him and he had even fought with him. Where ever Frieza had sent Vegeta, Nappa had gone on with him to ensure his protection as he was an 'elite' saiyan warrior. However that had changed when Vegeta had been sent to Earth to retrieve the dragon balls, while fighting with the Z-Fighters Goku had turned up and he submitted Nappa to a bitter humiliation of being beaten in combat! The humiliation had been made worse when Vegeta actually KILLED his loyal body guard because in his eyes being beaten by a lower class saiyan made him weak! During his time in HFIL Nappa had built up a lot of resentment for Vegeta, and now that he was reunited with his former master he wanted to get a few things off his chest.

"Is that statement a threat or a warning?" Nappa asked Vegeta scornfully.

"It's a warning." Vegeta replied sternly.

"And I suppose I am to still recognize your _authority_ after all this time," He sneered back. "The _great saiyan prince _giving _warnings _to his enemies! Look how low you've let yourself sink!"

"How dare you talk to me like that?!" Vegeta snapped back furiously. "I'm the Prince of all Saiyans!"

"At least I'm still a TRUE saiyan!" Nappa retorted. "But not to the _prince_!I fail one time and you treated me like second hand goods! This fool can be replaced because he is a weakling so die! Why are you even bothering with me?"

"Mind your own damn business!" Vegeta scowled back at his former partner.

"You were once known as the fiercest warrior in the know Galaxy, possible the universe! Flattered as I am by your…_mercy_, I say again…why?" Nappa questioned.

"Because most foolish humans on this planet hold life to be sacred," Vegeta said quietly. "They seem to think that a villain no matter how bad his crimes have been _can _change."

"Like yourself you mean?" Nappa pointed out enjoying the fact he was making Vegeta uncomfortable. "That is _pathetic!_ When we first began you were _unbeatable! Unconquerable!_ Now you cower on this ridiculous pebble of a planet too cowardly to venture out! When did saiyans, especially YOU, learn _weakness?_ Or _fear?_ Or _fallibility?_ You have the power to be the ABSOLUTE ruler of all! THAT is why you're the _prince _that is _why_ Frieza had a secret fear of our race because he knew it to be true!"

"That was then and this is now." Vegeta said trying to justify himself.

"Ha!" Nappa sneered. "You are _pathetic!_ You've become a ghost of your former self, especially with your _family_ of half-breeds! Your adventures with them and your _friends_ have made you a pale imitation of your past! There is no greater responsibility than potential and you have _SQUANDERED_ that!"

"I have not!" Vegeta snapped back. "I'm more powerful than I've ever been before!"

"But still always BEATEN by others," Nappa pointed out. "I've seen every defeat you suffered over the years and it made me laugh, Kami how it made me laugh! Now you know how it feels to be the _weakling,_ now you know how it feels to be the punch line to a joke!"

"_ENOUGH!"_ Vegeta yelled infuriated at being reminded of past defeats. He powered up a blast and blew the mocking Nappa out of existence his scornful voice still ringing in his ears.

"Long time no see Vegeta," said a new but familiar voice. "It seems to me that your "friend" Nappa might have hit the nail too close to the head in his accusations."

"What _is_ this?" Vegeta said irritated to himself as he turned around to see Dr Gero and Dr Myuu standing on some rubble behind him. "A class reunion of evil losers? What do you two want anyway?"

"Oh just the usual genocide and extinction of your entire race and people," Gero said evilly before raising his voice. "Arise!" he yelled. "Arise Android 17 and 21!"

As soon as Gero said this there was an explosion to Vegeta's right and a whole lot of rubble left from Nappa's rampage burst into flames. Slowly emerging from these flames were the 17 and 21 that Gero and Myuu had brought with them from HFIL.

"Well," Vegeta said smirking to himself. "These two look like they're the new an improved versions!"

"Be careful father!"

"Huh?" Looking up Vegeta saw Future Trunks, Galina and Future Pan land a short distance away from him.

"Well if it isn't Goku's annoying little daughter, her husband Trunks and his future grand-daughter!" Dr Myuu sneered angrily at the first of the two new comers remembering how their interference had wrecked all his plans on planet M-02.

"What in blazes are you three doing here?" Vegeta snapped angrily at the happy couple. "Where's Takara?"

"She's safe," Galina said reassuringly to the saiyan prince. "We left her at my place with Bulma, Videl, Bra, Sho and my mom."

"We sensed you were here and came to lend a hand," Future Trunks explained while glaring at 17 and 21. "Looks like we arrived just in time to help."

"Ha!" Gero laughed evilly. "You three don't seriously think you can BEAT our Androids do you?"

"You bet we can Gero!" Future Pan said defiantly. "You and Dr Myuu going to PAY for controlling my husband for your evil schemes!"

"Well in that case," Vegeta said cracking his knuckles knowing fully well he wouldn't be allowed to destroy Sai. "You three can take out 21 _I'LL_ handle 17 here myself!"

* * *

As Vegeta and his family began their battle with the alternative 17 and 21, in West City Goten, Chibi Trunks, Sal and Majuub were continuing to blast all the remaining Saibermen that were still tearing up the place with relative ease.

Meanwhile in Satan City Gohan's battle with General Rildo was going ANYTHING but easy, the machine mutant was more powerful than he looked just as Goku, Galina, Chibi Pan and Kei had told him once they got back from space. Shortly after Chibi Pan and Kei had flown off to safety with Hercule, Gohan started to fight Rildo but with just one punch Rildo had managed to smash the demi-sayian right into a large billboard of Hercule! He only JUST managed to dodge Rildo as he attempted to punch him again, but before he could do anything Rildo quickly spun around with his mouth open firing off a bright green beam of energy. Gohan gave a cry of horror as the ray struck his right arm and turned it into solid metal!

"Oh boy," Gohan said worriedly to himself holding his metal arm with remaining good arm. "that's not good!"

"You ain't seen _NOTHING_ yet!" Rildo laughed enjoying Gohan's predicament. "By the time I'm finished with you, you'll be nothing more than a solid metal statue! So come on wimp!" He said mockingly to his disabled opponent. "Make your move!"

* * *

Back in HFIL Goku's battle with Cell and Frieza was continuing, at the moment the small saiyan was fending off a series of punches and kicks from Frieza. Suddenly giving an evil smirk Frieza ducked out of the way to reveal Cell who had been hiding behind him with his hands across his face.

"Uh-oh!" Goku panicked.

"SOLAR FLARE!" yelled the bio-android releasing a blinding flash of light causing Goku to cover his eyes to protect himself from the flash.

"I can't see!" Goku staggered covering his eyes with his tiny kid-like hands.

When the flash cleared Cell seized his chance! He floated up to Goku extended his tail which he had once used to absorb the androids he needed to become ultimately perfect, and used it to ABSORB Goku into himself!

"Ha! Ha! Ha!" Cell laughed to the trapped Goku as he slid down his long tail into his body. "You fell right into my trap!"

Once Goku had disappeared into Cell's body the bio-android started to power up again, now he was MUCH more powerful than he had been previously he even had Goku's golden Super Saiyan glow!

"HA!" Cell roared out in triumph enjoying his victory. "I've done it! I've trapped him inside me and there's nothing he can do about it! This strength I've absorbed from Goku is almost overwhelming!" Cell said flexing his muscles testing his new strength. "I could accomplish ANYTHING with this power!"

Suddenly to Cell's astonishment his new power faded and Goku slid back UP his tail and with some difficulty remerged back out into HFIL!

"Boy!" Goku said wiping his brow with relief. "That was a close one; I almost got digested while I was in there! Now I know how 17, 18 and Sai felt!"

"You just got lucky!" Cell sneered to his escaped victim.

"Luck has nothing to do with it Cell," Goku corrected the bio-android. "I simply had a BETTER plan of attack than you!"

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!" Frieza laughed suddenly turning up behind Goku. "Don't let your confidence blind your ability to see!" He said warningly with an evil smile, "Because here in the depth's HFIL _NOTHING_ is what it seems! That includes techniques you saiyans have yet to lay eyes on, let alone use in battle. Like this one!" Suddenly his eyes lit up with a yellow glow and at the same time so did Cell's then he yelled "ALMIGHTY…!"

"…LIGHT CAGE!" Cell yelled completing the attack.

Suddenly Goku found himself completely encased in a cage of yellow energy which was being supplied by a yellow glow from both Cell and Frieza.

'_Whoa!' _Goku thought worriedly to himself because he certainly hadn't been expecting THIS! _'This IS a new technique!'_

"Are you scared yet Goku?" Frieza asked his trapped enemy mockingly. "Because we're just getting started! Cell!" he called to his partner. "Are you ready for the fun part?"

"Yes," Cell grinned in evil anticipation. "Let's do it!"

Goku watched on helplessly as Cell and Frieza held out their hands and caused the energy cage around him to contract until he couldn't move. Then the two villains made a sweeping motion with their hands and Goku suddenly found himself falling down a large corridor of yellow energy where he disappeared under the ground out of sight of the now laughing Cell and Frieza. Once through the floor Goku found himself falling, down, down, down into what appeared to be the blackest depths of HFIL, as he fell screaming to whatever fate lay at the bottom of the darkness Goku heard Frieza's triumphant voice echoing in his mind. _'Have fun trying to dig yourself out of THIS hole Goku!'_

* * *

"Where am I?" After what felt like an eternity of falling Goku had suddenly found himself all alone in a large dark chamber with no sign of Frieza, Cell or anyone else. Looking around Goku suddenly noticed somebody with their back to him not far way knelling down stacking pebbles into a pile, "Who's that?" he asked himself and started walking over to where the person was. As he got closer Goku saw it was a little dark haired girl dressed in sandals and a yellow komodo complete with a red belt.

"Let's see…" the girl said to herself as she continued to stack her pebbles completely unaware that Goku was coming up behind her. "I'll take one for my brother…and another one for my sister."

"Uh…hey," Goku said politely trying to get the girl's attention without scaring her. "Hi, what are you doing here all by yourself?"

Hearing Goku's voice the girl stopped stacking pebbles and turned around with a delighted cackle, which caused Goku to stagger back in horrified astonishment.

"You're no kid!" He cried in disbelief for the girl was in fact a VERY old and short lady about his own height!

"Oh my goodness!" the old lady said cheerfully standing up. "You're my first customer in a VERY long time!" As she spoke her clothes changed from a yellow komodo into an official looking pink and red dress and shoes complete with pink hat with white feather sticking out of it. "Please," she said leading Goku to a nearby door while at the same time smiling at some private joke. "Feel free to use the spa and bath at your leisure!"

After all he had been through Goku though he could do with a quick relaxing bath before he tried to get out of HFIL, so he obediently went through the door, stripped himself off and got into the spa. "Aaaah," he sighed happily after he had been soaking in the hot water for only a few minutes. "Wow this is quite a place you got here lady." Just then Goku became aware that he was in no ordinary spa for there seemed to be awful lot of what appeared to be giant vegetables and lumps of boiled meat around him it then dawned on the small saiyan that he wasn't in a spa at all, it was a giant cauldron! "What's all this food doing here?! Where am I?!"

"This," the old lady said grandly leaning against the side of the cauldron with a yellow flag which had a #1 on it in her hand. "Is the first stop on…the Terrible Torture Tour!"

"HEY!" Goku yelled indigently. "I am NOT ingredients for a stew!"

"I call it the Boiling Cauldron Toucher," the old lady went on ignoring Goku's outburst. "It's very popular!"

Suddenly Goku found himself strapped to a chair while several hands attached to the chair itself tickled him all around his body without mercy while the old lady stood to one side with a new yellow flag which had a #2 on it in her hand. "This part of the tour," the old lady went on over Goku's laughs and pleas to stop. "Is known as the Tickling Toucher!"

"Stop….it!" Goku managed to gasp between his fits of laughter. "I can't…. take…it!"

"Well in that case," the old lady said leaning over the helpless Goku. "You'll like the next one, it'll really make you sweat!"

Once she finished speaking Goku found himself locked in a VERY hot and steamy sauna which was making him sweat like a pig and turn red as a tomato!

"Our third stop," the old lady said now holding another yellow flag with a #3 on it. "Brings us to the Scalding Sauna Toucher!"

"Yeow!" Goku yelled blasting out of the sauna like a guided missile. "I'm boiling up!"

"It's too hot?" the old lady asked Goku mockingly. "Why then lets move on!"

Next thing Goku knew he was surrounded by ice practically freezing to death!

"I'm…f-f-freezing!" he managed to croak out.

"We've come to the last stop of our tour," the old lady said standing on top of what looked like to be a very large snow making machine. "Which is a little different… the Strangling Ice Toucher! Here let me show you!" Turning a valve on the top of the machine the old lady activated the snow machine and suddenly Goku found himself engulfed in a huge snow storm!

"I've got to get out of here!" Goku said desperately to himself. "I know! I'll blow that machine away with a Kamehameha!"

But before Goku could move several blobs of what looked like LIVING snowflakes grabbed the small saiyan and began to solidify on his body. "What…what IS this?" Goku yelled as he tried to break free.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!" cackled the old lady amused by Goku's confusion. "This is not your ordinary ice little one, there's no use even trying to break free! The more you squirm the tighter it winds around you!"

"I can't move my body!" Goku yelled as the ice quickly hardened all over him freezing him solid in a block of ice.

"Hey there Goku!" Frieza called out mockingly to the frozen Goku he and Cell had been watching the pure hearted saiyan's toucher tour at a safe distance and had enjoyed themselves immensely. "You look cold! I warned you about this place and the tricks it hides! But don't fret there'll be plenty more waiting for you when you thaw out in twenty years!"

* * *

Back on Earth Galina and Future Trunks along with Future Pan where battling with Android 21 while Vegeta concentrated his efforts with Android 17. However as the two androids were managing to dodge and block their opponent's attacks with ease, their minds were elsewhere.

'_What's taking you two so long?'_ 17 said mentally to his original self who was at that moment flying over a different part of the city with Sai. _'We need you here now! We need to merge into our new bodies and finish this off as soon as possible!'_

'_I hear you,' _17 replied back to his alternative self. _'We'll be with you very soon; it's just that we have some unfinished business to deal with first.'_

* * *

Somewhere not far away in a car on a freeway crowded with traffic filled with people fleeing the villains of HFIL, was Krillin, 18, Marron and Shooter. When the villains had emerged from the hole in the sky Krillin had decided the best thing to do for his family was to pack up their stuff and leave town as quickly as possible. Unfortunately everyone one else in the city had had the same idea, and they had been stuck in a huge traffic jam for hours because of it.

"Well," Krillin sighed sadly to himself. "It doesn't look this traffic will be clearing up for a while."

"That's why I told you it would be so much faster if we just flew," 18 said sulkily.

"But I'm scared of flying," Marron protested to her mother.

"Oh really?" 18 said turning to face her daughter with a sly smile. "I've noticed you don't mind it when Shooter carries you."

At this statement Shooter turned red, causing 18 to smile. She liked making the young man squirm; he was almost as much fun to tease as Krillin at times. When they had been leaving the city Marron had asked Shooter to stay with them for she was terrified as to what may happen, not only to her family but to him as well. So Shooter had stayed for the family's…'protection.'

"Stop teasing Shooter 18," Krillin said with a chuckle. "You're embarrassing him."

Just then there was a violent explosion, looking out the window behind them Krillin, 18, Marron and Shooter saw the cars behind them were being blown up by a laughing 17 and Sai!

"Dad?!" Shooter said in horrified astonishment.

"I don't believe it!" Krillin said in amazement.

"It's 17 and Sai!" 18 cried out in disbelief.

As the explosions got nearer they all quickly jumped out of the car and ducked down as the cars nearest to them exploded into flaming fragments taking Krillin's car along with it.

"It's been too long hasn't it 18?" 17 said to his sister as he and Sai stepped out of the smoke caused by all their destruction.

"Have you two lost your minds?!" 18 yelled to her fellow androids.

"What in the world is wrong with you dad?" Shooter asked his father Sai in shocked anger. "These people have done NOTHING to deserve this!"

"It doesn't matter," Sai said casually. "For very shortly the human race will be exterminated and this little planet will become ours!"

"What do you mean _ours?'_" Krillin demanded to know.

"My dear sister," 17 said to 18 ignoring Krillin's out burst. "Come to your senses and join us."

"Huh?" 18 asked confused.

"We belong together," Sai said evilly to his former girlfriend. "Deep down you know. It would be fantastic to destroy these people and all that they've worked for. After all, we were _so_ good together," as Sai spoke his eyes glowed red and at the same time 18's eyes started to glow red as well.

"We are good together," 18 said in a slow monotone voice as she started to fall under Sai's hypnotic influence. "We belong together...forever."

"That's the spirit!" 17 said encouragingly to his entranced sister. "Now it's time to come home."

"21 and I," 18 said slowly in her monotone like voice shocking her family to the core. "Are meant to be together," 18 began walking towards 17 and Sai almost like she was sleep walking. "It's time for me to go home; it's been so very long."

"Yes," Sai said beckoning 18 towards him his eyes still glowing red. "You and 17 are partners, just as you and I are meant to be."

"DON'T DO IT 18!" Krillin yelled out to his wife in a desperate attempt to break Sai's control over her.

Hearing her husband's voice 18 stopped dead in her tracks, the red glow in her eyes faded and she gave a sudden jerk like someone waking up from a nightmare.

"You can't do this 18!" Shooter called to the bewildered Android. "My dad is already married with a family and you have one too!"

"Ha!" 17 sneered to Shooter and Krillin. "Give me a break you two, my sister is just what she is…an _android_ like 21 and myself built by the brilliant Dr Gero!"

"Brilliant?!" Krillin exclaimed in disbelief at hearing 17 say that. "How can you even think to call a monster like him brilliant? You destroyed Dr Gero yourself remember?"

"What?" 17 said his eyes widening in astonishment.

"You resented him so much because he gave you human emotions!" Krillin went on as he suddenly realized he was getting through to android.

"Gero gave me…emotions?" 17 said slowly as if trying to break his mind free of a hypnotic trance. "And I…killed him?"

"That's right!" Shooter said encouragingly to 17 he then turned to Sai. "And dad you resented Gero because he took _away_ your humanity with artificial skin, a solid metal skeleton and an operation on your brain to make you LIKE acting like a maniac."

"He did?" Sai said slowly and hesitatingly as if suddenly unsure of himself for the first time since all this had started. But before he or 17 could say anything the mental link with their alternative selves re-established itself.

'_What are you two doing?!' _21 said angrily to Sai inside his mind. _'Snap out of it! Remember WHY we are doing this!'_

'_That's right,' _17's other self said in conformation. _'You have to find us NOW our time has come at last!'_

"You two can't have 18!" Krillin yelled defiantly to 17 and Sai still trying to get through to them. "She's not with EITHER of you any more!"

Hearing this caused 17 to snap out of his confusion first, "You're quite right!" he yelled and blasted the unsuspecting Krillin right through the chest. He fell to the ground dead with a look of utter astonishment on his face, while 18; Marron and Shooter looked on in horror.

"Krillin!" 18 and Shooter yelled out in horror.

"DAD!" Marron screamed in dismay as she ran towards her dead father with 18.

"Krillin…no!" 18 yelled picking up her dead husband and shaking him franticly. "You can't die!"

"Please dad," Marron sobbed. "Wake up! Wake up!"

"Krillin," 18 said desperately with tears forming in her eyes. "Please…don't leave me. I….love you," she added thinking back how the small Z-fighter had risked his life to stop 21 from defeating her and giving her to Cell so he could become perfect. And then wishing for the bomb placed inside her body to be deactivated and removed DESPITE what she had done. "Don't go…"

"Well that's all VERY touching," Sai said mockingly breaking into 18's thoughts not at all moved by Krillin's sudden violent death or his family's grieving. "Surely now you can see that your ties to this race are _dwindling_."

"He was my husband!" 18 said angrily with tears streaming down her face. "And you killed him! YOU KILLED HIM!"

Shooter, who had been watching everything in appalled silence finally found his voice again "How could you let this happen dad?!" he yelled out furiously to Sai. "You just stood there watching, you let 17 kill Krillin and you said and did NOTHING!"

"And just what are you going to do about it hero?" Sai sneered mockingly to his son.

"I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT I'M GOING TO DO!" Shooter yelled powering up and flying forward to attack his father.

"Oh please," Sai smiled. As Shooter flew into his attack Sai jumped to his left and vanished, almost immediately he reappeared to Shooter's right and slashed him across the chest with his wrist blades.

"SHOOTER!" Marron screamed terrified that he had been killed too.

"Relax," Sai said casually to the distressed teen as Shooter fell to the ground in pain. "I didn't kill him; he's not worth my time. See what happens when you forget about my Stealth Jump and wrist blades?" he said to the fallen Shooter.

Suddenly 18 sprang forward with a furious yell of "I'LL KILL YOU TWO FOR THIS!" She punched Sai hard in the chest, then in the face and then kicked him in the face causing him to go flying into a nearby skyscraper. She then did the same thing to the astonished 17 before he even knew what was happening to him. Marron just watched on in horrified silence next to the unconscious Shooter, she had never seen her boyfriend OR her mother so angry before.

"You know 18," Sai said calmly as he stepped out of the smoking hole he had created when he had crashed into his skyscraper. "Both 17 and I wanted to give you a way OUT of this for old time sake."

"Enough sentimentality," 17 said stepping out of his wrecked skyscraper. "18 tell your husband _'_hello_'_ when you see him!"

So saying 17 and Sai held up their hands and powered up a combined energy blast all set to blast 18 out of existence.

"Get out of here Marron!" 18 yelled to her terrified daughter. "Take Shooter with you and run!"

"Mom!" Marron began to protest. "You can't die too!"

"Get out of her NOW!" 18 scolded her daughter.

Seeing that there was no talking her mother out of it, Marron quickly picked up the unconscious Shooter and hurried away with him as fast as she could.

"Look," 18 said to the waiting 17 and Sai. "If you two want me, that's fine. You can have me…but I won't let either of you hurt my daughter or her boyfriend."

Hearing this 17 and Sai just grinned and fired off their combined attack, 18 tried to counter it but with her own attack but it was too powerful. The blonde android was blasted clear across what was left of the freeway were she landed in a smoking heap.

"Stupid humans!" Sai and 17 said together then they took off into the sky looking for their other selves.

As they left 18 managed to drag her injured body to where Krillin lay dead where he had fallen, with the last of her strength she managed to reach out and grab his out stretched hand.

"My…husband," she said weakly to the dead z-fighter. "I…love…you," then she collapsed unconscious from exhaustion.

* * *

Back in the HFIL ice chamber, Cell and Frieza were busy gloating over the still frozen form of Goku trapped in his block of ice.

"What an ugly specimen of a saiyan," Cell chuckled happily to himself.

"After all of his self righteous _"_motivations" and relentless _'_innocence'," Frieza added scornfully. "He STILL ended up frozen in a block of ice at the bottom of HFIL, shows what GOOD it all did him! So here the fighter rests, frozen solid and uglier than ever!" Frieza went on as he and Cell both powered up a blast each with the intention of shattering Goku into a million icy pieces. "Finally Cell we can exact out revenge!"

But before the two villains could fire they noticed something strange happening to the ice block Goku was frozen in, it now looked like it was covered in water almost like it was MELTING!

"Cell…look!" Frieza said in disbelief to his fellow villain at the sight in front of them. "The ice…it's MELTING!"

Hearing this, the old lady who had frozen Goku ran forward to examine the melting ice block more carefully with a magnifying glass. "There's some funny concentrations in this ice," she said to Cell and Frieza as she continued her examination. "It's made from the dead who were sent here."

"Yeah so what has THAT got to do with anything?" Cell snapped back impatiently.

"Since they're dead," the old lady said putting away her magnifying glass. "Their temperature is much colder than someone who's alive. And since Goku's NOT dead," the old lady explained grimly. "His high temperature warms up the ice spirits and they run off. If you two had killed Goku on Earth your plan would have worked perfectly," just as the old lady finished speaking the melting ice block suddenly shattered into pieces as Goku powered himself up and broke free of his frozen prison. This sudden move knocked the old lady clean off her feet and she landed upside down in a nearby snowdrift.

"OH NO!" Frieza yelled furiously.

"THIS TYPE OF THING ALWAYS HAPPENS!" Cell yelled equally frustrated.

"Well…," Goku said to Cell and Frieza as he brushed off the last bits of ice from his clothes. "I guess you guys didn't really want to win. Because if you did," he said with a sudden smile. "You would have known the weaknesses of your attacks BEFORE you used them!"

Quick as lightening Goku vanished and reappeared behind the astonished Frieza and Cell, before they knew what was happening Goku punched them both into the snow of the ice chamber while he landed on top of the giant snow machine the old lady had used to freeze him with earlier.

"You still don't get it do you Goku?" Cell said with returning confidence as he and Frieza picked themselves out of the snow they had fallen into. "No matter WHAT you do to us we'll ALWAYS rise again!"

"Oh really?" Goku said calmly. "Because I heard what that old lady was saying about your freezing technique!"

"So," Frieza chuckled scornfully to his enemy. "It seems the _'_amazing' Goku can hear through solid ice, just goes to show how good he is!" he said to Cell causing the bio android to laugh along with him.

"I wouldn't say that," Goku said and he started up the snow machine. "I just like to know my enemies weaknesses."

"OH NO!" The two villains shouted together as they suddenly realized Goku's game.

"And I know that this machine will work on you two a lot better than it will on me!" Goku went on as he switched the snow machine onto full power.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Cell and Frieza screamed as they were engulfed in a sudden snow storm.

Goku looked on patiently as the snow machine quickly froze Cell and Frieza solid within a matter of seconds, then turning the machine off he flew off it to examine the now frozen villains.

"I'd really thought these two would have learnt their lesson all the time they've been here," he said quietly to himself. "It's really too bad," he said as he gave the frozen Frieza a sad pat. However as he did so Frieza's ice block suddenly toppled BACKWARDS into Cell's ice block causing the ice and their occupants to shatter into pieces like glass.

"Oh man!" Goku said guiltily rubbing his hand across the back of his head. "Sorry about that guys!"

* * *

Back on Earth in Satan City Gohan was still engaged in his fight with General Rildo, but because his right arm had been turned to metal by the machine mutant he was having problems fighting back and defending himself. Rildo was only too aware of this and was pressing the home advantage while it was still his. Rildo punched and kicked Gohan in the stomach with all his might and when he had finished with that deadly combo he grabbed Gohan by the hair and punched him into a nearby building. Rildo quickly opened up his mouth and fired off his green energy beam with the intention of turning Gohan into a solid metal statue there and then, by the injured demi-saiyan fell to the ground and the attack missed him by inches. As Gohan fell he was aware that the whole side of the building he was falling next to was turning solid metal from Rildo's attack! Thankfully he managed to recover from his fall and land safely on his feet, but as he did so Rildo's attack caught up with him and his right foot turned into solid metal too!

"HA!" Rildo yelled in triumph as he flew down to the helpless Gohan. "Now your time has come!" He opened his mouth to fire his energy beam again but before he could fire a huge energy blast came out of nowhere and blew the machine mutant to bits!

"Where did that come from?" Gohan said to himself in amazement. Looking up he saw Majuub along with Chibi Trunks, Sal and Goten had turned up to lend a hand.

"Thanks guys," Gohan called to his friends and family as they flew down to join him. "Another few minutes and I would have been a statue."

"Are you okay?" Goten asked his older brother in concern.

"Yeah did he hurt you uncle Gohan?" Sal asked her step-uncle in equal concern.

"I'm fine," Gohan said reassuringly to his rescuers. "It's just a little embarrassing to be saved by my family that's all."

"Papa!" said a familiar voice from behind. Turning around Gohan saw his daughter Chibi Pan turn up with Kei, Hercule and Giru in tow. "You're alive!" Chibi Pan cried in delight and gave her father a big hug. Then she saw Gohan's metal arm and foot, "Oh no!" she cried in dismay.

"That's easily fixed," Kei said cheerfully. "Giru," he said to the small robot hovering next to him. "Could you please fix Mr Gohan's arm?"

"Giru fix, Giru fix!" Giru said happily floating down and producing his remote device that he had once used back on planet M-02 when Goku and Chibi Pan had been turned into metal statues. Pressing a button on his device a beam of light was released, when the light hit Gohan's metallic arm and leg the limbs returned back to normal.

"Ah…that's better," Gohan said shaking his arm and leg with relief. "I was starting to cramp!"

"Giru," Pan said happily to her little robot friend. "You and Kei are the best!"

"Aw shucks!" The two heroes said together with a light blush causing everyone to laugh.

"Very touching I'm sure," said a scornful voice. "It's nice to see that even after all this time, in the midst of all this danger you fools can still be careless!"

Sitting on a piece of rubble not far away was a tall man with blue skin and a whole lot of tidy jet black hair. He was wearing a green hat, a green coat of an odd cut that made it look more like a cape, green pants and boots that had a shiny black stripe that went all the way up his boots and pants. They also noticed that the man had the same stripe on the sleeves on his coat; he also had a black left eye and a green snake like right eye.

"Who the heck is this guy?" Hercule said to his friends and family in confusion.

"Oh come on now!" the man said dramatically as he stood up. "Surely my "old friends" remember me!" He then licked his lip with a long snake like tongue.

"Oh my Kami…," Gohan said in horror as he suddenly recognised the familiar gesture. "You're…"

"VICTOR VIPER!" Goten, Chibi Trunks and Sal said together angrily.

"Who?" Majuub, Chibi Pan, Kei and Hercule asked confused.

"Victor Viper," the snake mutant explained. "I'm the son of Princess Snake of Snake Way, a long time ago Goku made the acquaintance of my mother. However…he REFUSED her generous hospitality and offers, THEN he submitted her to a humiliation!"

"Yeah, then you decided to get even with my dad by trying to wreck my sister Galina's wedding! You made her KILL her groom Future Trunks!" Gohan snapped back angrily. "If it hadn't been for Majin Buu we would have been attending a funeral instead of a wedding!

"What?!" Hercule said in angry disbelief. "Why you…" He started forward with the intention of bashing Viper up for the guy looked quite harmless to him.

"No Hercule DON'T!" Goten yelled to the 'world champ,' but it was too late. A giant snake suddenly erupted from the ground and wrapped itself around the now terrified Hercule.

"Grandpa!" Chibi Pan cried out in horror. She and Kei were about to fly forward to help when Sal and Chibi Trunks grabbed them.

"No!" Sal yelled to the two teens. "Don't try it! With just one word Viper's snake could either crush or swallow Hercule alive within seconds before you could do anything save him! Blasting it to get him free could kill him too!"

"Nice to see you don't forget my little pets." Viper smiled evilly licking his lip.

"I could never forget a man who's snake once swallowed me whole!" Goten said with a shudder as he remembered that terrible moment in his youth.

"Look, what do you want Viper?!" Majuub asked the snake mutant angrily.

"I want YOU!" Viper said pointing to right at the young fighter.

"Why me?" Majuub wondered.

"Because you killed me!" Viper thundered angrily. "Or rather Majin Buu did, that fat fool had the audacity to turn me into chocolate and EAT me just because I made Galina kill Trunks! I've waited FOREVER for this moment but can you imagine my surprise and disappointment to learn that you and Majin Buu became one in the same person! So I'll have to settle with you Majuub!"

"Alright Viper," Majuub said reluctantly to the evil snake mutant. "I'll fight so long as you don't hurt Hercule and you DON'T involve anyone else."

"Agreed," Viper said licking his lip eagerly. "I can always deal with these fools AFTER I'm done with you."

"Majuub you can possibly fight Viper by yourself!" Chibi Trunks protested to his friend. "This guy fights dirty!"

"I don't have much of a choice," Majuub said grimly as he stepped forward to face Viper.

"No you don't!" Viper grinned as he indicated the terrified Hercule still being held by his snake and then fired off an unexpected energy blast.

Majuub quickly dodged the blast and fired his own attack back, however as he did so Viper just smirked and sank calmly into the ground causing the blast to miss.

"Huh?" Chibi Pan said in puzzlement. "How'd he do that?"

"Viper's like the snake he's named for," Gohan explained grimly to his daughter. "He likes to hide under cover only briefly showing himself before he REALLY strikes his opponent."

Hearing this Majuub looked cautiously around him but he didn't have to wait long to find Viper because suddenly another energy blast came from behind which ALMOST got him, but the pink skinned fighter managed to duck JUST in time so the attack brushed past his ear instead.

"Very good Majuub," Viper called from the building wall he had emerged from someway behind his opponent. "But can you dodge me like that forever?"

"I can try!" Majuub yelled as he flew forward to attack his enemy with a large punch. However Viper just smiled and disappeared back into the building's wall again.

For the next few minutes Gohan, Goten, Sal, Chibi Pan, Chibi Trunks, Kei, Hercule and Giru looked on helplessly as Majuub engaged in a deadly game of cat and mouse with Viper as he used his abilities to appear, attack his enemy and then disappear again before Majuub could fight back properly.

"We have to so something!" Kei said desperately to the others.

"There's nothing we CAN do," Chibi Pan said to her boyfriend grimly. "It's all up to Majuub."

"Viper!" Majuub yelled out to his unseen opponent. "I'm getting sick and tired of all your 'now you see me and now you don't' tricks, you coward! Come out and fight me properly!"

"As you wish!" Viper said emerging from the ground in front of his opponent. "It's time to end this!" Quick as lightening Viper suddenly extended his body and neck, making him look more snake like than ever. He suddenly gave an angry hiss and opened his mouth revealing a pair of deadly fangs; it was obvious to everyone that he intended to bite Majuub with them.

"Oh no!" Sal screamed in sudden horror. "Majuub don't let him bite you!"

It was too late. Viper's fangs bit down hard on Majuub where his neck met his shoulder and he fell to the ground screaming in pain.

"Majuub!" Chibi Pan cried out in horror.

"What did you do to him?!" Kei fumed angrily to Viper.

"He used his Viper Venom," Gohan said grimly to the two teens. "When bitten people of not pure heart become consumed by the dark desires that is inside their minds."

"That means they become his slaves," Goten went on equally grim. "That's how he made Galina kill Trunks in the first place!"

"But if he uses it on PURE hearted people," Chibi Trunks said finishing the explanation. "They die a horrible death."

"That's right!" Viper said smiling evilly down at the writhing fighter at his feet. "But I wonder…how much of my Venom does it take to make Majuub's internal organs LIQUIFY? It normally takes a while and it's real, _real PAINFUL!_"

"Well…"Majuub said weakly. "I'm sorry to…disappoint you…Viper. But your attack…MIGHT have worked on me…BEFORE Buu and I became one person…but. As…I'm a whole new person…some tricks Buu once knew…I KNOW!"

Suddenly Majuub's mouth filled up and he spat Viper's venom BACK at the unsuspecting snake mutant! Viper gave a scream of painful agony as the black liquid struck him right in the face and he staggered around in blind pain. Seizing his chance Majuub quickly blasted Viper out of existence with a powerful energy blast.

"Take that you big snake in the grass!" Kei yelled cheekily to the now departed Viper.

"Hey look!" Goten said in amazement.

Once Viper had been destroyed his giant snake had faded away and Hercule was now free, but the 'world champion' was blissfully unaware of this. He still had his eyes closed in terror as he waited to be devoured at any moment by the vanished reptile. "Please don't eat me!" He whimpered to his vanished captor. "I taste terrible!"

"Hercule safe now," Giru said reassuringly to the cowardly fighter. "Danger passed!"

Hercule slowly opened one eye and then the other as he realised Giru was right. "Oh…so it has," he said standing up and brushing himself off. "What a shame I almost had that snake right where I wanted it!"

"I'm sure you did Grandpa!" Chibi Pan said giving Hercule a hug relieved that he was alright.

* * *

Meanwhile not far away Vegeta, Future Trunks, Galina and Future Pan were still engaged in their battle with the alternative version of 17 and 21, while Dr Gero and Dr Myuu floated nearby watching in silent amusement. Finally after a few more minutes of fighting 17 and 21 stopped on top of a wrecked building for a brief moment while Vegeta, Future Pan, Future Trunks and Galina did the same on another near by building.

"HA!" Vegeta sneered to the smirking 17 and 21. "Both of your power levels are pathetic compared to ours! On your best day you two couldn't fight a cold!"

"Oh those are BIG words Vegeta!" Dr Gero said with an evil laugh as he floated a short but safe distance from the saiyan prince. "VERY big words from a man who prides himself on knowing his enemies!"

"What do you mean?" Future Trunks asked the evil scientist warily suspecting a trap.

"These two androids are only running at HALF strength!" Dr Myuu explained to his opponents as he landed and walked around 17 and 21 like they were demonstration models for a car sale.

"Huh?" Galina said in confusion.

"You mean you didn't know?" Myuu said in mock surprise. "And you think you're so superior!"

As Myuu spoke the original Android 17 and Sai flew down out of the sky to land next to their exact doubles.

"Oh my Kami!" Future Pan and Galina cried together in astonishment.

"Four of them?!" Future Trunks said in bewilderment.

"What are you two doing with two versions of 17 and two versions of Sai?" Vegeta demanded to know.

But before either Myuu or Gero could answer they were suddenly joined by Chibi Trunks, Sal, Goten, Majuub, and Gohan along with Giru, Chibi Pan and Kei who were carrying Hercule between them to a nearby building.

"Well, well, well!" Myuu sneered unimpressed by the arrival of all these new people. "It looks like the gang's all here! So THIS will be the perfect time to unveil the FINAL stage of our plan!" he said evilly to Dr Gero. "The two PERFECT artificial humans!"

"My dear fools!" Gero said grandly to the assembled Z-Fighters like he was the ringmaster of a circus. "When these two androids merge with their other selves they will become the two most perfect beings EVER created! Each complete part of one will fill in the incomplete capacity of his mechanical structure, the machine parts will then take on an ORGANIC quality…like a cyborg!"

"Yes," Dr Myuu said taking up the lecture. "And it will MUTATE to become more efficient!"

"We are but one split in two," both version of 17 said glowing an eerie yellow.

"But that's about to change!" both 21 and Sai said together also glowing yellow.

Suddenly the yellow glow flared right up temporally blinding the assembled Z-fighters so they couldn't stop what was about to happen.

"I can't see them!" Majuub cried to the others.

"Sai!" Future Pan cried out in concern out her husband.

"Dad!" Sal yelled equally concerned but unable to do anything like everyone else. "What are you planning to do with him?!" she yelled to Gero and Myuu.

Chibi Trunks held Sal protectively in his arms as the answer was suddenly made clear as both version of 17 and 21, still glowing yellow _merged _with each other _physically!_ When that happened there was a tremendous burst of bright light and all the Z-fighters had to turn away. Dr Gero and Dr Myuu however stayed watching the whole thing their eyes glowing with anticipation.

"What's going on up there?" Hercule asked his family nervously as he shaded his eyes from the bright light as it flared up twice as bright as before.

However after the light finally faded, the Z-Fighters were able to turn back and look. What they saw caused their mouths to dropped open in disbelief at the sight that was before them.

"Ha!" Gero cried in triumph. "It worked Dr Myuu! At last the FINAL stage of our plan is underway! We have created the ULITAMTE artificial humans!"

"Yes we certainly did Dr Gero!" Myuu said in equal triumph. "Behold your END you pesky saiyans! SUPER ANDROIDS 17 AND 21! They're ALL we'll need to control this planet!"

**Authors's Notes:** *falls over and dies* Finally! The chapter's up! Hope it was worth the wait :3 Happy reading =D


	33. Double Trouble Part 3

**Chapter 33****: ****Double Trouble Part 3**

Vegeta, Galina, Future Trunks and all the other gathered Z-fighters stared at Super Androids 17 and 21 in horrified awe. They were _like_ what Android 17 and Sai had been before and yet they _weren't_ like them at all.

Super 17 still had 17's blue eyes and long black hair except the hair was now _longer_ and reached down to the top of his chest, in his right ear was a gold ring. The new android's body was also longer, muscular and _taller_ too, about six or seven feet making him look _very_ intimidating to everyone indeed. Super 17's clothes had changed as well, he was still wearing 17's orange bandanna, but now he was wearing a small brown vest with gold edges. Underneath this vest was a dark blue long sleeved shirt with the shoulders cut out so the android's muscular shoulders could be seen clearly. On both of Super 17's hands were a pair of dark blue gloves with light blue palms which matched his shirt and just above his wrists were a pair of gold bracelets. On the lower part of Super 17's body was a pair of jeans torn slightly on the right leg, the jeans themselves were held up by a pair of brown suspenders. Apart from the suspenders Super 17 had a solid gold belt buckle which had the Red Ribbon Army insignia carved into it. Completing Super 17's new outfit was a pair of dark blue metallic boots with gold tips where his feet ended into his toes.

The same thing had happened to Super 21. He still had Sai's blue eyes and red hair and like Super 17 his hair was now _longer,_ it was neatly parted on the left side of his head some of his right bangs falling over his forehead. His body was also six or seven feet tall making him look longer, muscular, taller and _just_ as intimidating as Super 17. Super 21's clothes had also changed too the only thing that remained the same was Sai's hat. He was now wearing black military like boots along with matching skin tight pants and a skin tight green military type shirt. Over this outfit was a military blue type coat of an odd cut that made it look like a cape. Up the side of each of Super 21's boots and coat sleeves was a slash of green, on the pockets of his coat was the Red Ribbon insignia. Completing Super 21's new outfit were a pair of black gloves with the palms cut out so his energy absorbers could be clearly seen and used as before.

"Oh boy!" Chibi Trunks said worriedly as both Super 17 and 21 looked around their surroundings with grim, dark and sombre faces flexing their hands ready for action. "This is NOT good!"

Hearing Chibi Trunks speak the two Super Androids looked at each other, nodded and then powered up releasing a HUGE amount of energy turning the surrounding area into an enormous crater.

"This is DEFINITELY not good!" Majuub shouted worriedly as he and all the others shielded themselves from the Androids energy release.

Once they finished powering up Super 17 and 21 landed in the centre of the crater they had just created seemingly ignoring all the destruction around them. Seeing that they were not paying attention to him or the others Vegeta seized his chance. "These two are MINE!" he roared and flew forward to attack as fast as he could.

Once he was close enough Vegeta attempted to punch Super 21, who had his back to the saiyan prince, in the back of the head. However as he swung to punch his enemy, the android jumped up an vanished so Vegeta ended up punching Super 17 in the face. To everyone's horror Vegeta's attack didn't even phase Super 17! He just calmly stood there, and then he smirked and casually threw Vegeta aside like he was a rag doll! As the android did this Majuub tried to attack while he was distracted, however as he flew forward Super 21 reappeared in front of his comrade obviously providing cover for him. Super 17 hardly noticed…he was busy brushing some dust off his boots.

"Okay tough guy," Majuub yelled to Super 21. "You asked for it!" He flew up to the android and attacked him with a fast series of punches and kicks, but like his partner Super 17, Super 21 didn't seem to feel the attack let alone notice it! Once Majuub finished and backed off Super 21 just casually brushed some dust off the shoulders of his coat.

"Aaahhh!" Majuub cried out in disbelief. "These two are UNSTOPPABLE!"

"No they're not!" Goten yelled as he and Chibi Trunks flew down towards the still bending Super 17 and kicked him in the back REAL hard at the same time before joining their friend. But as before Super 17 didn't feel the attack OR notice it, he just went on brushing his boots.

"Out of the way everyone!" Gohan yelled out suddenly as he powered up the most powerful Kamehameha Wave he could manage. "KA…ME…HA…ME…."

"No Gohan don't do that!" Galina yelled warningly to her brother but it was too late.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Gohan completed his attack and fired it off at the two Super Androids at full force.

Hearing Gohan power up his attack Super 21 turned to face the on coming attack apparently unafraid and unconcerned. Super 17 who had also heard Gohan straighten up and turned to face the oncoming energy wave with the same look of indifference on his face, when the attack hit both Androids were consumed by the energy wave which then exploded in smoke and dust.

"He did it!" Goten said excitedly to the others.

"Gohan didn't do anything Goten!" Galina said wearily putting a hand over her face.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Goten asked in bewildered confusion.

"Sai has energy absorbers in his hands remember? I'm willing to bet even this new super version of him has that same ability too! All Gohan's attack did was power him up!" Galina reminded her siblings of the lethal energy absorbers which were tucked away in Super 21's palms.

"Oh no!" Gohan said slapping himself in the face as he realized that Galina was probably right. "I forgot all about that!"

"Well at least he got 17 didn't he?" Sal asked hopefully. "I mean he can't absorb energy attacks, let alone withstand them."

"I wouldn't be too sure of that Sal," Future Trunks said quietly pointing to the now clearing smoke and dust which showed BOTH Super 17 and 21 completely unharmed from Gohan's attack.

"You've GOT to be kidding me!" Goten exclaimed in disbelief.

"Gohan's attack…" Majuub said in equal disbelief. "It…"

"It didn't do a thing to 17!" Chibi Trunks said in horror as he and Sal were kneeling down by the equally horrified Vegeta.

"You're not finished yet Super 17, neither are you Super 21!" Dr Gero called down from the sky where he and Dr Myuu were floating over the battlefield at a safe distance. "You two have a captive audience ready to demonstrate what you're _truly_ capable of!"

As Gero finished speaking Super 17 and 21 looked at each other then gave a brief nod of agreement, turned back, slowly rose off the ground and then in a sudden gust of wind they struck! Super 17 struck first flooring Chibi Trunks and Sal with two sudden powerful punches before they knew what was happening. Super 21 sent Majuub flying with a tremendous kick and then sent Goten reeling with a powerful uppercut. Then Super 17 smashed Gohan in the face with a mighty left hook and Super 21 finished Vegeta off with a punch so strong it sent the mighty saiyan prince flying off into the rubble like a stone skipping over water.

"Father!" Future Trunks cried out in dismay. He powered up and went to help Vegeta but Super 21 suddenly appeared right in front of him and kicked him in the stomach winding him, then smashed the future boy into the ground.

"Trunks no!" Galina screamed in dismay and flew off to his aid.

"Sai stop it!" Future Pan yelled desperately at Super 21. She powered up and flew towards her husband with the intent of stopping him but Super 17 stopped her by a well aimed flying kick that sent her off into the nearby rubble too.

Then, just as suddenly as they had started Super 17 and 21 landed again in the same position they had been in when they started their attack. There was no sign of damage on either android only a little bit of dust on their clothes which they brushed off in the same casual manner as before.

"No matter how many of you try to face these androids," Dr Myuu said triumphantly to the defeated Z-fighters. "The fact is that your collective _weakness_ will _always_ falter in the face of TRUE strength!

"If you like," Gero laughed evilly. "You can all fall TOGETHER!"

"Trunks!" Galina said kneeling down by her injured husband. "Are you alright?"

"I feel like…a comet hit me," Future Trunks groaned holding his head as he weakly tried to pick himself up.

"We can't let them do this!" Gohan said weakly but determinedly as he and the others slowly picked themselves up. "They've all been beaten before…so we can beat them again!"

Gohan went super saiyan followed by Goten and Galina. They were joined by Future and Chibi Trunks along with Pan, Sal and Majuub who powered up to their highest levels too. At the same time Vegeta flew back also at his super saiyan level determined to show everyone that no android could out do him.

"You know," Super 21 said with a sudden amused smirk. "It's flattering to see the type of light show you put on for your most dangerous enemies, but ultimately it's _meaningless_!"

"Quite right," Super 17 said with an equally amused smirk. "But I think we have to SHOW them what we mean!"

The two Super Androids rose into the air and with a combined cry of "FLASH BOMB" They released a HUGE flash of light and energy from their hands in the form of thosands of energy blasts. This attack was so sudden and so vicious it sent the unsuspecting Z-fighters flying about like leaves, the sight of this caused Super 17 and 21 to laugh like maniacs.

* * *

Back in HFIL Goku had finally made his way back to the main chamber where Dr Gero and Dr Myuu had trapped him in when he had first arrived. He was now standing on the cliff with the crystal ball which was showing the small saiyan everything that was happening to his friends and family back on Earth.

"Wow!" Goku said happily to himself as he watched Super 17 and 21 battle his friends and family while Gero and Myuu looked on. "Now THOSE androids have the type of power I'd like to go up against! But everyone went and left me out of everything," he went on. "No one's even _trying_ to get me out of here."

On that thought Goku turned away from the crystal ball and shouted out into the surrounding darkness, "Hey! King Yemma if you can hear me, can you get me out of here?"

King Yemma could indeed hear Goku's request he could even see him too. On the desk in his office at the Other World Check In Station, Yemma had a small TV monitor set up that allowed him to observe events not only on Earth but all parts of Other World too. "I can hear you Goku," Yemma said grimly. "But I'm afraid I _can't _help you."

"_But why not?"_ Goku demanded to know. "_You'll be helping a lot of people, besides I've seen you bend the rules before. Remember when you let Galina come with me to find Future Trunks?"_

"Yes I remember but it's not about bending the rules this time," Yemma explained to the confused Goku. "There's an odd force at work between the next dimension and Earth, it's what caused the rift from the alternative future to open up in HFIL and allow the alternative version of 17 and 21 to fall into Gero and Myuu's hands. Frankly it's something I _don't _understand and _don't _know how to get around. I'm sorry Goku but I simple don't have the power to get you out."

While Goku and King Yemma were talking, somewhere back on Earth ona hillside far away from the chaos and destruction released by Super 17 and 21 was the Four Star dragon ball. If anyone of the Z-fighters had been around to collect the magical sphere they would have been astonished to see that the dragon ball was slowly cracking like glass! It was almost like the dragon ball was going to shatter into pieces at any moment; the most alarming thing was that this was not just happening to the Four Star dragon ball. The same thing was happening to ALL the other six dragon balls in their different places around the world, it was if the dragon ball's were more like dragon eggs and they were about to hatch…

"Yemma," Goku cried out in disbelief as what he was told sank in. "Are you saying that the only choice I have is to stay in HFIL _forever?!_ But I'm not even dead yet!"

"Oh!" Yemma groaned wearily to himself holding his head in his hands. "This job of mine would be great if it weren't for the people!"

Just then the picture on the monitor changed from Goku in HFIL to show Piccolo resting comfortably in Other World where he had been sent after Earth blew up a year and a half ago.

"_King Yemma can you hear me?" _An unknown, but familiar voice suddenly boomed.

"Huh?" Yemma said looking up at his monitor in puzzlement. "Is that you Piccolo? What do you want?"

The grim faced Namek folded his arms and said simply, "_I need you to send me to Hell."_

"_WHAAAAT?!"_ Yemma cried out in disbelief at the request. "Are you _crazy?!_"

"_Far from it,"_ Piccolo replied back calmly._ "I've been observing events from here and I have an idea to help Goku but you'll have to send me to him immediately."_

Yemma couldn't believe what Piccolo was asking of him and neither could most of his staff members who were working all around his office. They all worriedly looked on in silence as Yemma nervously tugged at his beard as he tried to work out what to do.

"I don't know what you think you can do," Yemma said to Piccolo after a few minutes of thinking. "But I can't send you anywhere! I'm sorry Piccolo," he said sadly turning away from the monitor.

"_But you're King Yemma!"_ Piccolo protested angrily. _"The one who puts ORDER into the next dimension but you don't have the power to send me?!"_

"Of course I have the power!" Yemma snapped back irritably as he picked up a rule book off his desk and consulted it. "I _can_ do it but once your papers are stamped and sent to one world or the other I can't change anything after that! If I made an exception for YOU I'd have to do it for EVERYONE!"

"_Fine,"_ Piccolo said coming to a sudden decision and standing up. _"But…what if you made a mistake? Like…if you sent someone to the wrong place?"_

To Yemma's horror he saw Piccolo power up an energy blast and fired it at some nearby trees blasting them to bits and sending some nearby souls fleeing for their after-lives.

"_PICCOLO!" _Yemma roared furiously into the monitor._ "What the hell do you think your DOING?!"_

"_Ha! Ha! Ha!"_ Piccolo laughed as he continued blasting all around him knowing fully well his destructive actions would annoy Yemma to no end. _"You fool! I am the EVIL __Piccolo and you made the mistake of sending me to the Other World!"_

Seeing such destruction happening to such harmless souls in the peaceful Other World was too much for King Yemma, he slammed his fist down hard on his desktop causing his monitor to fall off his desk. It would have shattered on the floor but two nearby staff members caught it before that could happen.

"_PICCOLO" _Yemma roared furiously to the rampaging Namek causing all the Other World staff members to tremble in fear. _"You've gone TOO __far to prove your point this time! OK fine! I'll give you exactly what you asked for! But you'll have to deal with the cosequences ALONE!"_

On the monitor Piccolo smiled as he realized that his strategy had worked, and then he looked around the now wrecked Other World wondering if he had over done it a little bit. There were smashed and burning trees everywhere, with terrified souls hiding behind what was left of them.

"Sorry…" Piccolo said to them apologetically as his halo vanished.

Back on Earth Super 17 and Super 21 were hovering over a large smoking carter they had created with their combined attack. As the smoke and dust cleared away it revealed a rubble strewn battlefield, out of the rubble crawled some VERY beaten up Z-fighters.

"Wow!" Super 17 said mockingly to Super 21. "You have to admire their ability to stand up after that, don't you?"

"Indeed!" Super 21 said equally mocking.

"Well I," Vegeta said slowly picking himself up and powering up a new attack in one hand. "Admire your ability…to _DIE!_"

"Father don't DO that!" Future Trunks yelled to the angry saiyan prince. "That attack won't work on 17 and Sai will just ABSORB it!"

"Final Flash ATTACK!" Vegeta yelled releasing his blast totally ignoring his future son's warning. The attack hit the two Super Androids head on and exploded in a massive wave of green energy that caused everyone, including Dr Gero and Dr Myuu to shield themselves from the explosion and the flying rubble it created.

"Ha!" Vegeta laughed to himself as his attack slowly faded. "That's the last time you two underestimate me!" But to his horror when the flash and smoke finally cleared it revealed both Super Androids completely unharmed!

"What a sad attack!" Super 21 said scornfully as he lowered his hands. "You REALLY should have listened to your son's warning you know."

"Impossible!" Vegeta stammered in disbelief. "You two COULDN'T have survived that!"

"But we did!" Super 17 said evilly. "But you won't survive THIS!" So saying both he and Super 21 raised their arms and released _another_ combined Flash Bomb attack!

"Oh Kami, not again!" Sal yelled in terror just before the attack hit and blew them all away like before.

* * *

Back in HFIL Goku was watching the battle on the crystal ball with growing concern. "If things continue on like this up there," he said worriedly to himself. "Without my help those guys will be wiped out in no time!

"That's why I'm here."

Turning around Goku was astonished to see the newly transported Piccolo standing behind him!

"Piccolo?!" Goku cried in surprised amazement. "How in the world did YOU get here?"

"Nice to see you too Goku," Piccolo smiled back to the small saiyan.

"Well it's great to see you, but I'm just surprised. I figured they would have put you in the Other World."

"They did," Piccolo said walking past Goku and the crystal ball to stand on the end of the cliff. "But I came down here to help get you out."

"Really?" Goku said in amazement. "They let you come all the way down here to help me?"

"Oh yeah," Piccolo said mysteriously. "The powers of a Namekian have many uncharted avenues."

* * *

Back on Earth the Z-fighter were once again buried in rubble thanks to Super 17 and 21's combined attack. Unlike last time the only one's who were healthy enough left to fight them were Chibi Pan, Kei and a terrified Hercule. Above them hovered Super 17 and 21 along with their two evil masters surveying the battle field with great satisfaction.

"Nice work Super Androids!" Dr Gero said proudly to Super 17 and 21. "Now finish them ALL off!"

Hearing this Chibi Pan began to panic and flew over to her unconscious father along with Kei and Hercule trying to get him to wake. "Pappa!" she cried desperately. "Wake up! _Please _wake up!"

"Come on Gohan!" Hercule begged his son-in law as he frantically tried to wake him.

"You have to come back NOW Mr Goku!" Kei yelled into the sky as he got ready to defend his girlfriend and her grandfather to the best of his abilities. "Otherwise these androids are going to KILL us!"

Back in HFIL on the cliff near the crystal ball which was still showing all the chaos on Earth, Piccolo and Goku were still talking of escape.

"Can you _really _get me out of here Piccolo?" the small saiyan asked the tall Namekian doubtfully. "I hope you have a plan," He said putting his hands behind his head. "Because I know I don't!"

"Of course I do," Piccolo replied back confidently. "I _always_ have a plan."

He turned away from Goku closed his eyes and looked up into the surrounding darkness of HFIL and said "Dende, can you hear me?"

This unexpected and seemingly RIDICOLUS action caused Goku to fall backwards. "Dende?" he said in astonishment as he picked himself up. "What can HE do?!"

* * *

Back on Earth up at Kami's Lookout both Dende and Mr Popo were worriedly watching the battle down below them on Earth between their friends and the Super Androids. They WANTED to help but they just weren't sure what they could do, so they just stood by on the edge of the Lookout waiting to see if their friends might ask for assistance in some way.

'_Dende!'_ Piccolo's ghostly voice suddenly echoed out from the sky above the Lookout.

"Huh?" Dende said looking up in puzzlement. "Did you hear that?" he asked Popo.

"I did indeed," Popo said in conformation.

"I can hear you loud and clear Piccolo," Dende called back to his dead Namekian friend.

'_Good, because I'm going to be sending you an energy beam from HFIL.' _Piccolo told the young guardian of Earth.

"I beg your pardon?" Dende asked flabbergasted.

'_Listen to me Dende,'_ Piccolo explained to the confused Earth guardian. _'You'll have to send me an equal amount of energy; it's the only way this will work.'_

"Do you have any idea what he's talking about?" Dende asked Popo.

"I'm afraid not," Popo said with a baffled shake of his head.

'_Look it's easy,'_ Piccolo explained. _'All we have to do is send a highly direct stream of energy to each other. My understanding of the situation is that both versions of 17 and Sai created that giant hole in the sky when they converged their powers together between the two worlds. If we can emulate what they did,'_ he went on confidently._ "We will open up a gate between HFIL and the Lookout allowing Goku enough time to escape and get back to Earth."_

"I never thought we'd be replicating the tactics of an enemy," Dende said cheerfully. "But if it works than I'm all for it! Alright Piccolo I'm ready when you are!"

'_Hey'_ Dende heard Goku say to Piccolo. _'I know I'm not an expert on this type of thing or anything, but are you guys planning on doing some type of fusion?'_

'_Yes,'_ he heard Piccolo reply. _'But it's a fusion of the minds Goku. Okay Dende…let's begin. We'll start by synchronising our timing.'_

Handing his Guardian staff to Popo, Dende stood with his eyes closed. "Ready!" he called to Piccolo.

'_One, two…' _Piccolo began.

"One, two…" Dende concentrated.

"_THREE!" _Both nameks cried out in unison.

Both Piccolo and Dende released a burst of orange energy but Dende's energy beam missed touching Piccolo's energy beam from HFIL because he was slower so nothing ended up happening.

'_Let's kick up the intensity and try again!' _Piccolo called back to Dende.

"Ready when you are!" Dende called back.

'_One, two…'_

"One, two…"

"_THREE!" _They tried again.

Once again the two Namekian's released their energy beams but this time Dende was too early so it totally missed hitting Piccolo's beam when he released it.

"It's no good!"Piccolo snarled angrily to himself back in HFIL. "Our timing is too far off! Let's do it again Dende!"

"Well I guess it's going to take Piccolo a little longer to get me out of here than I expected," Goku said quietly to himself as he sat waiting for Piccolo and Dende to get their timing right. "I just wish there was something interesting to do down here so that the time could pass a little quicker," just then Goku's stomach gave a sudden rumble causing his tail to twitch along with it.

"Oh gosh," the small saiyan moaned rubbing his rumbling stomach. "Is there a restaurant or something around here?" he asked himself. "My stomach is killing me! If I don't get some food soon I'm going to be in bad shape!"

Looking around Goku saw passing below the cliff he and Piccolo were on five Other World staff members. Three of them were pulling a large cage on wheels while the other two were pushing it, inside the cage was a very tied up and VERY angry Cell and Frieza. After Goku had left them in pieces in the ice chamber Yemma had sent his Staff to thaw the defeated villains out and lock them up in solitary confinement until everything in HFIL had been returned to normal.

"Hey!" Goku called down to the staff members. "You guys got anything to eat down here? I'm getting REALLY hungry!"

Hearing Goku the staff members looked up at him in puzzlement while Cell and Frieza glared hatefully up at him and said nothing. While this was going on Piccolo and Dende kept working on trying to open a doorway back to Earth.

* * *

Meanwhile back on Earth the battle between the Z-fighters and Super Androids 17 and 21 was still going on. However it was the _androids _who were winning at the moment! Seeing that Super 17 and 21 were all set to attack Chibi Pan, Kei and Hercule and knowing it would be suicide if Kei even tried to fight back. Goten quickly picked himself up and flew at the two androids however he was sent flying back by a very large and powerful energy blast from Super 21.

"Goten!" Chibi Trunks yelled out in horror at his friend's predicament before he launched himself at Super 21. "You're going to PAY for that you jerk!"

But before Trunks could even reach Super 21, Super 17 suddenly appeared out of nowhere and punched Chibi Trunks REAL hard in the stomach. The punch was so hard that Super 17's arm _almost_ went right through Chibi Trunks' body!

"TRUNKIES!" Sal screamed in distress at her boyfriend's painful assault. "You just made a BIG mistake!" she roared powering up and flying forward to tear Super 17 to pieces. However the android just casually picked up Chibi Trunks and threw him at Sal so fast that she almost didn't see him coming. By the time Sal _did_ see Chibi Trunks he hit her with the force of a shooting star causing the two teens to go flying back in the surrounding rubble with a sickening crash.

"Oh no!" Majuub said in horror at what he'd just seen. "Not Chibi Trunks and Sal!"

Hearing Majuub's voice both Super 17 and 21 turned to face the pink skinned fighter with evil smirks on their faces.

"You fools are hardly worth our time!" Super 21 chuckled to Majuub and all the others.

"He's right," Super 17 said in agreement. "You're all pathetic!"

"Super androids!" Dr Gero called from the sky where he and Dr Myuu had been hovering in safety during the entire battle. "Stop horsing around and finish the job!"

As Gero spoke Myuu used his internal systems to send a coded signal to Super 17, as soon as he received this signal Super 17 detached his right hand to reveal what looked like a mini gun muzzle.

"Majuub look out!" Galina screamed warningly but it was too late.

Super 17 fired off a short but destructive burst of machine gun fire that caused Majuub to duck for cover in the rubble as it reached him. Super 17 couldn't help but laugh insanely at this terrible site and started sweeping the area with his weapon.

"Get down Galina!" Future Trunks yelled throwing his wife down on the ground along with himself as Super 17 continued to shoot at them for a few minutes longer before he finally finished. When the smoke cleared both Future Trunks, Galina and Majuub were covered in rubble.

"Nice shooting Tex!" Super 21 said to Super 17 as he calmly reattached his hand to his arm.

"Hey!" Vegeta called out to the two super androids as he stepped out of the rubble. "I'm not done yet, so don't underestimate me!"

"I wouldn't dream of it Vegeta!" Super 21 said stepping forward. "However YOU shouldn't underestimate ME!" As he spoke Super 21 drew out two sets of wrist blades, one on his usual right hand and the other on his left!

While this was going on Chibi Pan, Kei, Giru and Hercule were hiding not far away watching Vegeta fight from the safety of the rubble; behind them was the unconscious body of Gohan who had been joined by Future Pan. The future girl, finding herself ignored by the super androids and their makers, had carefully and quietly made her way over to the hidden foursome around the battle to get her strength back.

"I can't take this!" Pan cried to herself while she tried frantically to get Gohan to wake up.

"Me neither!" Chibi Pan said in agreement. "Hurry up and get back here Grandpa!" the young fighter desperately yelled up into the sky.

* * *

Back in HFIL Goku had heard Chibi Pan's cries; he could also see Vegeta getting the stuffing beaten out of him by Super 21 on the crystal ball which concerned him greatly.

"Piccolo!" the small saiyan said impatiently to his tall Namekian friend. "Sai's making Vegeta look like a helpless child! Haven't you and Dende worked out what you're doing yet? If you don't hurry there won't be anyone LEFT to save!"

"Shut up please Goku," Piccolo snapped back without turning around. "I can't concentrate! Dende," he called out into the darkness. "We need to co-ordinate the movements of our hands and keep them in synch, now come on! One…Two…"

'_THREE! Rats!" _They heard Dende groan to himself as they failed to connect again. _'What are we doing wrong?!"_

* * *

Meanwhile back at the Other World Check In Station, King Yemma and his staff were very busy. After sending Piccolo to HFIL, Snake Way was suddenly filled with all the villains who had escaped to Earth only to be defeated again by Goku, his friends and family! They were now standing in a long queue starting in Yemma's office which led out into Snake Way itself with more defeated villains arriving by the minute. The feelings of the villains as they waited their turn to have Yemma stamp their papers was mixed, some were fuming that they had AGAIN been defeated by their enemies much more easily than the first time. Others…like Nappa felt pretty good with themselves, because their brief return to Earth had allowed them to get a lot of anger and frustration off their minds after so long. The rest didn't care so long as they got the chance to again wreck the planet that Goku his friends and family care so much about, it would be a long LONG time before they could do anything like that again!

Standing in the line at the very moment Vegeta was still fighting on Earth, and Goku was trying to escape from HFIL was Nappa, General Rildo, General Blue along with Commander Black of the Red Ribbon Army .At the end of the line was Victor Viper who had just arrived after his recent defeat at the hands of Majuub.

"You know something," Black said to Blue thoughtfully as he looked up and down the queue. "It didn't take long for all these losers to get creamed and sent back to HFIL."

"Well," Blue said with a casual shrug. "I can't remember seeing surface walkers fight with such ferocity and intelligence. And don't forget," he added mockingly. "_You_ are in line with all those losers too…_sir!_"

"Well that may be the case," Black smiled smugly. "But at least _I _wasn't beaten by a _girl_ or her _boyfriend!_"

Blue glared angrily at Black and said nothing it would obviously be a long time before he would forget his easy defeat at the hands of Chibi Pan and Kei. Commander Black would be seeing to that!

Meanwhile at the front of the queue in King Yemma's office Yukon, Major Metallitron and Captain Yellow were patiently waiting their turn as Pui-Pui was busy getting his papers stamped by Yemma. Nearby there was a door leading outside to a bus where several villains who had had their papers already stamped were waiting to board it.

"Greetings!" a one horned, blue skinned, black haired staff member said through a megaphone as Pui-Pui joined his fellow villains. "If you're in line for the bus back to HFIL please have your ticket ready!"

"I don't believe this!" Yemma groaned to himself as he now stamped Captain Yellow's papers. "It was bad enough to do all these villains papers the first time round, but at least that was one at a time! With all these villains turning up at the _same _time I'll be up to my neck in paper work for weeks! This is such a mess!" He went on miserably as he handed back Yellow's papers and got ready to stamp Metallitron's papers next.

Back on Earth Vegeta was still facing off against Super 21, for the moment the android had stopped attacking allowing the battered saiyan prince to get his breath back.

"Why did you stop?" Vegeta asked his opponent furiously. "I'm not done with you yet android!"

"You ARE done with me Vegeta," Super 21 replied with a mocking smile. "It's not my fault that you're too stupid to realize that."

"How dare you!" Vegeta fumed getting angrier by the second.

"Super 17," Super 21 said dismissively turning back to his waiting partner. "Feel free to finish this idiot off, he's not worth my time."

"THAT DOES IT!" Vegeta roared infuriated at Super 21's mocking and went Super Saiyan.

"Dad," Future Trunks called warningly to Vegeta. "Don't let him get to you! He's just doing that to unbalance you!"

Vegeta ignored his future son's warning and kept powering up as far as he was capable of going at Super Saiyan.

"So you've decided to go blonde again," Super 17 said carelessly to Vegeta as he stepped forward to face him. "That's STILL not going to make a difference!"

"Enough already!" Vegeta yelled thoroughly annoyed by Super 17's confidence. He clenched his fists and his whole body began to glow brighter. "It's time to see WHY you should fear a SAIYAN!"

Vegeta flew forward at frightening speed and began attacking Super 17 with a series of punches and kicks that the android was able to match blow for blow. Then Super 17 punched Vegeta into a nearby wall but the saiyan prince was able to ricochet off it and went flying back to Super 17! The android quickly cart wheeled away to a safe distance and when Vegeta was close enough he punched him, but to his astonishment his attack when through Vegeta almost like he wasn't there!

"I got you now!" Vegeta roared in triumph as he suddenly appeared BEHIND his opponent and gave him a vicious kick to the head. But as he did so HIS attack went THROUGH Super 17! With horror Vegeta realised that his enemy had somehow COPIED his attack and to confirm his realisation Super 17 appeared behind the saiyan prince and KICKED him right into the air! As Vegeta went flying away like an out of control rocket, Super 17 and 21 fired off several energy blasts which hit him like anti-aircraft fire as they exploded on his body. When the two Super Androids finished their attacks Vegeta fell to the ground almost unconscious returning back to his normal self in the process.

* * *

Back in HFIL Goku watched the crystal ball with great concern as Vegeta tried to pick himself up. "Oh man! Come on Vegeta!" he pleaded to his fallen friend. "You've just got to hold them off for a little bit longer!"

"Uh…excuse me sir?" a voice suddenly spoke up.

"Huh?" Turning around Goku saw a one horned, brown haired, blue skinned Other World staff member standing behind him carrying a tray and what looked like a large soup bowl.

"I brought you your meal sir," the staff member said cheerfully to Goku. "Just please be careful…it's hot."

"Hey that's fantastic!" Goku said cheering up at the sight of some food at long last. "I can't believe how good the service is here!"

Taking the tray off the staff member Goku sat down and sniffed the bowl that was on it. "Smells great!" he said taking the lid off. "What is it? Soup or something?"

The contents of the bowl WAS soup, just not quite what Goku was expecting. For after he took off the lid he discovered there were several little skulls floating in the soup itself causing Goku to cry out in shocked alarm.

"WILL YOU SHUT UP?!" Piccolo suddenly yelled iritated by Goku causing him and the staff member to cringe in terror. While the small saiyan had been watching the fighting back on Earth and talking to the staff member, the tall Namekian was STILL trying to work with Dende to open a way back to Earth for him. However with all the noise Goku was making he was finding it hard to concentrate and it really annoying him. "HOW DO YOU EXPECT ME TO GET YOU OUT OF HERE GOKU WHEN YOU KEEP MAKING SUCH A LOUD RACKET?!

"I'm sorry Piccolo," Goku said apologetically to his friend. "But a bunch of tiny skulls jumped out of my soup."

Somehow Goku's apology seemed to irritate Piccolo even further he glared at the small saiyan with an angry growl.

"I'm really sorry I broke your concentration," Goku said nervously to Piccolo as he backed away with his hands up in the 'don't hurt me' position. "I won't let it happen again."

'_Piccolo!'_ Dende's voice called from the darkness as he sensed his friend's irritation. _'Let's keep this going! I'm starting to get the hang of it, so let's not waste any time!'_

"Good thinking," Piccolo nodded as he turned his back to Goku and resumed his work.

Goku sighed to himself in relief as he realised Dende had saved him from Piccolo's wrath, however he jumped nervously when his stomach rumbled again causing the tall Namek to growl at him over his shoulder. Thankfully Piccolo decided it wasn't worth his time and went back to work on opening a doorway to Earth.

"One, two…"

"_THREE!" _They tried again.

'_Nuts! We came SO close that time!' _Dende sighed in dismay.

It was true. Piccolo and Dende's last attempt had partially opened a hole between HFIL and Earth, however as Dende's energy had only caught the tail end of Piccolo's energy the hole only stayed open for a few seconds. Sadly it was not open long enough for Goku to make his escape.

"Argh!" Piccolo growled furiously to himself as he smashed his fist into his palm. "It's the timing! We just need to be MORE precise than that, but we're VERY close Dende. Keep focusing and we'll get it!"

"Hey Piccolo," Goku suddenly spoke up. After he had carefully thrown out the skulls in his soup it hadn't taken the small saiyan long to finish off his meal, now that he was done he was determined to give his Namekian friends a hand.

"What is it Goku?"

"Why don't you try using a chant to get your timing correct? It worked for me and Galina and with Chibi Pan at one time too."

"What do you mean a 'chant'?" Piccolo demanded to know.

"Something like this," Goku said going through the motions as he spoke. "Pepper pot…Pickle pot…Purple pot!"

Hearing Goku suggest such a ridiculous idea was too much for Piccolo. "YOU ARE AN IDIOT GOKU!" he roared furiously as he turned an alarming shade of purple.

"Wait a minute Piccolo," Goku said calmly. "I'm being serious here, it may SOUND silly but it's proven to work very well in the past trust me."

Something about what Goku said seemed to make sense to Piccolo, but it still felt stupid to him. "Dende!" he called as he blushed a light purple. "Did you get that?"

'_Yes,'_ Dende replied back. From the tone of his voice Piccolo could tell that Dende was finding this idea just as silly as he was. _'Ready when you are!'_

"Pepper pot!" Piccolo yelled in embarressment.

'_Pickle pot!' _Dende blushed.

"_PURPLE POT!" _Both nameks cried out.

The two Namekians released their energy beams only THIS time they actually connected and a small black hole between Earth and HFIL slowly started to open up.

"Okay Dende…" Piccolo called out to his friend as he saw his plan was working at long last. "Continue holding the energy beam and slowly spread your arms apart so we can expand the opening and lock it into place."

'_Right!'_ Dende called back and slowly did as he was told.

Goku watched in amazement as Piccolo slowly spread his arms apart just as Dende was doing and the hole between Earth and HFIL slowly got larger for him to pass through it.

"Dende!" Piccolo called to the young Namek as he sensed he was struggling on his side of the hole. "Keep it together! You've got to keep it open!"

Suddenly the energy beam faded and to Goku's delight the hole was now wide enough for him to get through. "Alright!" he cried cheerfully to Piccolo. "It looks like it worked!"

"Dende!" Piccolo called out to his friend. "Excellent job!"

"Thanks Piccolo," Goku said greatly to his old friend. "I owe you BIG for this!" However as he started off for the hole, the small saiyan realised that Piccolo wasn't coming with him.

"Hey what are you waiting for? Aren't you coming too?" The tiny saiyan asked.

"Trust me," Piccolo said weakly as he struggled to keep the hole open. "I'd LOVE to come with you, but unfortunately I CAN'T move ANY of my muscles an inch."

"WHAT?!" Goku cried out in disbelief.

"If I move my arms in ANY direction," Piccolo explained. "The hole will close up and we'll BOTH be stuck. Now I won't be able to hold it much longer…" He said with a sudden wince.

"So you're going to have to stay in HFIL for good?" Goku said in horrified astonishment.

"That's okay," Piccolo said calmly. "That was part of my plan from the beginning….it's no big deal." He winced again and as he did so the hole slowly starting to close up again.

'_Quick hurry up Goku!' _Dende's voice yelled impatiently from the darkness. _'I can't hold this much longer!'_

"Come on Goku!" Piccolo snapped impatiently to his friend. "Get out of here…NOW!"

"Okay," Goku said grimly to his Namekian friend. "I'm going. But I WILL pay you back for this I promise!"

"Thanks…just get going!" Piccolo told him.

"I can't thank you enough Piccolo," Goku said as he gave his friend one last wave and disappeared down the hole. "I'll see you soon!"

Piccolo held his position for a minute or two longer and when he heard Goku say _'Thanks Dende!' _he knew the small saiyan had made it safely back to Earth so he lowered his arms as he knew Dende was doing and the hole between Earth and HFIL closed up.

'_It's all up to you now Goku,'_ Piccolo thought grimly to himself. _'I sure hope you've got what it takes to defeat those Super Androids.'_

"Hey guys," said a voice breaking in on his thoughts. "Look who decided to pay us a visit!"

Turning around Piccolo saw that the first of the defeated villains had at last been returned to HFIL. The person who had spoken was Commander Black and he wasn't alone either, standing with him were General Blue, Major Metallitron and Nappa.

"Piccolo?" Nappa said in amazement. "What the heck does he think HE'S doing down here?"

"Ah well," Piccolo said wearily to himself as he prepared to defend himself. "As long as I'm stuck in this dump I might as well get in some target practice!"

* * *

Back on Earth Super 21 was holding Vegeta by the arms while Super 17 was laying heavy blows into the helpless saiyan prince like he was a punching back.

From the cover of the rubble where they were she was hiding with Hercule, Giru, Kei and her future self Chibi Pan came to a sudden decision. "Gramps," she said irritably standing up. "I can't watch this anymore!"

Realizing what Chibi Pan was about to do Hercule quickly grabbed her by the wrist. "Let go of me!" she said angrily. "If I take Kei and my other self we can take them! I KNOW we can!"

"That's right!" Kei said coming to his girlfriend's support.

"Yeah!" Future Pan said in equal support.

"Listen to what you're saying Pan!" Hercule said sternly to his young grand-daughter. "That's crazy talk! You KNOW that the three of you don't stand a CHANCE against those two killers!"

"Wait a minute," Future Pan spoke up drawing in her other self and Kei. "I have an idea!"

Not far away Dr Gero and Dr Myuu were calmly standing on some nearby rubble watching their creations beat the living daylights out of Vegeta.

"Who would have though that the 'Prince of all Saiyans' would fight like such an AMATUR?" Dr. Myuu said in mock sadness to his fellow scientist. "It's such an EMBARRASMENT to watch!"

As Myuu spoke Super 17 gave Vegeta one last hard punch which caused the injured saiyan prince to go flying out of Super 21's hands. He went flying a short distance to land in a crumpled heap in front of Gero and Myuu causing them to smile evilly.

"Well now," Gero said matter of factly to the two Super Androids. "Time to END this little comedy show, time to put Vegeta and ALL these others to sleep…for GOOD my loyal androids!

Obediently Super 17 and 21 raised their hands and powered up a new energy attack with the intent of blasting the defeated Vegeta out of existence once and for all.

"It feels like they paralysed my body!" Vegeta said weakly to himself as he tired his best to move his aching limbs. "What's wrong with me today? Surely I have…more power…left…than this!"

"Now, now don't criticize yourself like that Vegeta," Dr. Myuu said mockingly as he flew down for a closer look at the helpless saiyan prince. "You tried your best and THAT'S what's important!"

Vegeta glared furiously at Myuu but he still couldn't move, meanwhile Super 17 and 21 had almost finished powering up their combined attack and were ready to release it. However while all this was happening, Chibi Pan and Kei were slowly and quietly sneaking up on the unsuspecting Dr Gero from their hiding places in the rubble. As they were doing this Future Pan, who had now been joined by the newly recovered but battered Future Trunks and Galina, were quietly sneaking up on the equally unsuspecting Dr Myuu. The two evil scientists were so absorbed in watching their Super Androids deal with Vegeta that they seemed to have forgotten about his friends and family. It was also clear to everyone that Gero and Myuu had forgotten to be careful about their own personal safety as well.

As the Super Androids got ready to fire off their combined attack Chibi Pan seized her chance, "NOW!" she yelled.

Quick as lightening she and Kei flew down and grabbed the astonished Dr Gero by the arms holding him fast and at the same time Future Pan, Future Trunks and Galina grabbed hold of the equally surprised Dr Myuu and held HIM fast!

"What is the meaning of this?!" Gero roared furiously to Chibi Pan and Kei. "Let go of me!"

"Dr Gero," Chibi Pan said angrily to the now helpless scientist. "You AND your colleague are going to call off your Super Androids right now!"

"Get off me you little brats!" Gero yelled trying to shake Chibi Pan and Kei off him.

"No chance!" Kei replied grimly. "We heard every word you guys said including the orders to kill Mr Vegeta!"

"That's right!" Galina said in confirmation to Myuu. "Our saiyan hearing is more useful! Now if you OR Gero don't tell your Super Androids to stand down _right now_ we're going to make you two wish you were back in HFIL!"

"Will you kids stop messing around?!" Gero yelled furiously to Chibi Pan and Kei as he continued to try and shake them off. "Why don't you two go and find a fun park to play in before you get yourselves hurt?! Come on! Give up before I REALLY get angry!"

Just then Giru flew down next to Gero's head and opened up his chest unit to reveal a small but deadly gun which he pointed into the scientist's ear.

"That gun Giru has in your ear is NOT a toy Gero!" Chibi Pan said grimly to her captive. "Tell your no good Super Androids to STOP!"

"I second the motion!" Future Pan said grimly as she powered up a small energy blast and pointed it right at the helpless Myuu's face. "Is anyone against it?"

Both Gero and Myuu realised from previous experience with Goku and his family that this was no idol threat coming from Future and Chibi Pan; they were in real danger of being destroyed on the spot.

"Alright! Alright! Alright!" Gero yelled reluctantly. "We'll do it! Super Androids!" he called out reluctantly. "Halt your attack! Do NOT attack Vegeta! That is an order!"

If Super 17 and Super 21 heard Gero give this order they didn't acknowledge it, they just stood there all ready to commence their attack on the helpless saiyan prince.

"Why aren't they stopping?" Future Trunks asked Myuu suspiciously.

"Because Dr Gero was never in control of the Super Androids I am," Myuu answered smugly.

"WHAT?!" Gero and everyone else cried out in astonishment.

"Yes are you blind? I reprogrammed them to obey orders ONLY from me I was so sure you would have noticed Gero but you're too stupid for that!"

"WHAT?! So you've been against me the whole time?!" Gero exclaimed to Myuu in angry disbelief. "Myuu you dirty TRAITOR!"

"I felt that your ambition to conquer the Earth was inadequate at best," Myuu said matter of factly to the astonished Gero and Z-fighters. "As long as these Super Androids are around conquering the entire GALAXY is not some dream! It's a REALITY! Super 17 and 21 can no longer be considered simple artificial human beings with immense powers, they have been REBORN by me as the ULITIMATE machine mutants!"

"So my creations are going to betray me again?" Gero said sadly looking at Super 17 and 21 as they waited for Myuu's orders.

"Does that mean Myuu can get them to attack US?!" Kei yelled out in horror to Chibi Pan.

"It does indeed!" Myuu smiled. "Super Androids!" He called out triumphantly. "Forget about Vegeta for the moment free me and DESTROY Dr Gero and all these saiyans!"

Hearing Myuu's voice the two Super Androids powered down turned away from Vegeta and faced him, Gero, and all the others.

"Destroy them now!" Myuu ordered laughing maniacally.

But what Super 17 and Super 21 did when they were given that command shocked and surprised everyone _including _Dr Myuu! Both the Super Androids started laughing.

**Authors's Notes**: D: GASP! Looks like Dr. Myuu's got the upper hand in this chappie. Can the Z - fighters beat the two manichal androids and save Sai? What about Goku? Will he be able to help his family and friends in time? Fine out next time! R + R.


	34. Great and Greater Surprises

**Chapter 34:**** Great and Greater Surprises**

"I gave you Androids an order!" Dr Myuu yelled out to Super 17 and 21 as their laughter started to die down. "What are you two doing _laughing_? I told you to free me, destroy Dr Gero _and_ all these saiyans!"

"We heard what you said Dr Myuu," Super 21 said calmly to the astonished scientist. "It's just that we don't _care_, which is why we're laughing. You see…all this time we were fighting the Z-fighters I was carefully over-riding your control over Super 17."

"But you _couldn't_ have!" Myuu exclaimed in disbelief. "I have control over YOU as well!"

"Correction," Super 21 replied mockingly obviously enjoying himself. "You _had_ control over me. While I was in my two separate parts I was totally under your control, however your 'colleague' Dr Gero long ago operated on my brain to make me enjoy acting like a maniac. When I became a Super Android that desire wasn't just doubled, it was _increased_ which caused me to break free of your programming."

"Ha!" Gero suddenly laughed despite the danger he was in. "It looks like the student has outdone the master hey Myuu? I'm willing to bet every time Super 21 allows Super 17 to fight for him; he was busy over-riding your control!"

"That's right," Super 21 nodded in confirmation. "I was so sure you would have noticed Myuu but you were too stupid for that!"

"And what do you intend to do now?" Myuu scowled at his rebellious creation furious that he was using the same mocking words he had used on Gero earlier.

"I can answer that," Super 17 said speaking up. "We have decided that once we have taken care of all of you, we will be the ones to replace the Galaxy with artificially intelligent beings like ourselves."

"But you can't do that!" Galina cried out in horror.

"What do you care?" Super 21 said carelessly. "You'll all be dead real soon anyway."

"But don't worry sweetheart," Super 17 said giving Galina a wink. "Because we shared something special once I promise I'll kill you quick and painlessly."

"Gee…," Galina said sarcastically while rolling her eyes. "How thoughtful of you, even after all this time you STILL have this delusional idea that I'm supposed to be with you!"

"You don't know how long I've waited for this," Super 21 said powering up a blast all ready to destroy Myuu and his captors. "I have always been the one controlled during my life, first it was Cell, then Babadi and finally Baby. Now I'M the one in control and I LOVE it!"

"Oh Sai," Future Pan said sadly realizing her husband was really warped this time due to his transformation.

"Now then it's time for you to scientists to go!" Super 21 said slowly increasing his energy blast. "Super 17 take out Dr Gero do it now!"

"With pleasure!" Super 17 said all ready to release his attack.

"Myuu!" Gero shouted furiously to his fellow scientist. "When we get back to Hell you and I are going to have a nice long 'chat' about this!"

"Shut up old man!" Super 17 said angrily and fired off his blast.

"Hey!" Chibi Pan yelled to Kei and Giru. "That's aimed at us!"

Hearing this Chibi Pan, Kei and Giru quickly released their prisoner and took cover just as Super 17's attack blew Dr Gero completely to bits. Unfortunately the three of them were caught up in the edge of the Super Android's attack and were sent flying into the rubble. Hercule, terrified that his granddaughter was hurt jumped down from his hiding place in the rubble and ran to their aid. He found Giru lying nearby with smoke and sparks coming out of his body, and to his great relief he found Chibi Pan and Kei were unconscious but alive! Kei had shielded his girlfriend from the blast with his body.

"Oh Kei," the 'World Champion' said sadly as he carefully moved the injured boy off his granddaughter. "Why did you do that for you silly boy? You could have gotten yourself and Pan killed! Oh please say that the two of you are okay!"

"You know," Super 17 said casually to Super 21 as he observed Hercule's behaviour without the slightest hint of compassion what so ever. "I'll NEVER understand these earthlings and their emotions!"

"Never mind that," Super 21 said calmly to his companion. "Let us clear up the rest of this planet's threat to us, even though it is quite small. I'll start with this pathetic excuse of a scientist!" Super 21 fired off his blast at Dr Myuu causing Future Pan, Future Trunks and Galina to flee for there lives.

"Not again!" Myuu yelled furiously as the energy blast flew towards him. "I can't be destroyed by my own creation! Not like this!" Myuu gave one last cry of horror as Super 21's attack hit him head on and blasted the evil scientist to pieces once and for all.

"Well so much for Dr Myuu striking out on his own," Galina said quietly to her husband and Future Pan. "It seems like Sai solved that problem for us."

"Yeah that just leaves us to deal with him and Super 17," Future Trunks said grimly as he saw Super 17 turn his attention back to his still helpless father.

"Now that those old fools have been dealt with," the Super Android said powering up a new energy blast. "I'll start by taking out Vegeta before he has the chance to embarrass himself again."

"Good idea," Super 21 said nodding his approval while he watched his companion power up his attack. "And with Goku out of the picture we have NOTHING to worry about, you may proceed as planned."

"Did he say KAKAROTT?" Vegeta spat angrily to himself despite his injuries. "How _dare_ you mention that name," he said furiously as he pulled himself off the ground. "Especially to the Prince of all SAIYANS!" as he shouted this last word Vegeta powered up to a Super Saiyan again. "I am the LEADER and SOUL protector of the planet Earth!" Vegeta said grandly to the unimpressed androids. "And that Kakarott is a clown who only knows his stomach and his own stupidity! _**I **_came to do this job and I'm not leaving until I FINISH it!"

"Oh please," Super 21 said dismissively not at all impressed with Vegeta, his transformation OR his threats. "You've AGED so much Vegeta and the limitations of your flesh are NO match for us. It DISGUSTS me to listen to the _'Prince of Saiyans'_ saying he'll PROTECT the Earth. Your race is of NO use and you've LOST the pride you once stood for!"

Seeing this was his cue Super 17 fired off his attack but Vegeta made no move to get out of the way, he just stood there waiting for the blast to hit him.

"Father what are you DOING?" Future Trunks cried out in horror to the proud Saiyan Prince. "You're going to get yourself KILLED!"

"Saiyan blood still courses through my veins!" Vegeta shouted back defiantly to Super 21 ignoring his future son's warning. "And I call the Earth MY home!"

Just as it looked like Super 17's attack would blast Vegeta off the face of the planet when it hit him Goku suddenly appeared out of nowhere and shoved his friend out of the way.

"It's Daddy!" Galina cried out in delight to Future Trunks and Pan. "He's back at last!"

"Thank Kami," the other two sighed in great relief.

"Kakarott?" Vegeta said weak disbelief not knowing if he was real or not.

"It's me Vegeta," Goku said confirming his friend's belief for him.

"How did you…?" Vegeta never got to finish his sentence he suddenly collapsed into unconsciousness.

"Vegeta," Goku said reassuringly to the sleeping Saiyan Prince. "Don't you worry I'll handle the rest of them."

"Don't make me laugh!" Super 21 said smirking evilly at the stern faced Goku. "Super 17 and myself are MORE than capable of sending you BACK to where you came from!"

"No thanks Sai!" Goku said getting into a fighting position. "I spent more than enough time than I like in Hell, besides the food there was terrible!"

"Will you quit talking about your stomach?" Super 21 fumed angrily to the small sayian. "And there is NO Sai! I tell you he doesn't register in my databank! However it doesn't matter my fellow android and I will make QUICK work of you, just like we did with your pathetic friends and family before!"

"I wouldn't be so confident if I were you 21," Goku said slowly powering up and going Super Saiyan. "You androids failed before and you'll fail again!"

"We'll just see about that won't we?" Super 17 said cracking his knuckles. Without warning both he and Super 21 ran forward, while Goku also ran forward to quickly counter their combined attack. With a massive punch Goku sent Super 17 flying off onto a nearby wrecked skyscraper while Super 21 smashed Goku down into the rubble and then suddenly jumped up and vanished.

While this was going on Hercule was quietly crying over the unconscious forms of Giru, Kei and Chibi Pan. "This is all my fault," the brave but cowardly fighter sobbed to himself as he held his granddaughter in his arms. "If I hadn't endowed you with all my martial arts knowledge…this would never have happened!" Still sobbing Hercule lay the unconscious Chibi Pan next to Kei and Giru. "I'm sorry kids…those androids are just too strong…the three of us didn't stand a chance against guys like them…" Then gripped by a sudden anger Hercule jumped to his feet and shouted out "GOKU! If you show those two nuts ANY mercy you'll have to deal with ME!"

"You and Super 17 made quite a mess Sai," Goku said grimly to his adopted son as he picked himself up out of the rubble after hearing Hercule's cry. He then powered up again and yelled "Why don't you and your partner show your faces so I can start cleaning up? NOW!"

"Oh certainly Goku," Super 21 said reappearing not far away from the skyscraper where Super 17 was now standing on. "If you're LIVING body didn't like Hell…then perhaps you should return DEAD!"

As soon as Super 21 finished saying this he and Super 17 flew forward towards Goku like a pair of guided missiles. Super 17 was the first to reach Goku and he swung a massive punch at his enemy, however Goku just casually dodged the attack and then punched the Super Android in the stomach winding him. Quickly spinning around Goku repeated his attack on Super 21 then threw him into Super 17 sending them both flying off back into another nearby skyscraper which toppled over under the Super Androids impact on it. But the two villains didn't stop when they crashed into the skyscraper they kept on flying backwards until the reached a faraway mountain range towards the now setting sun. Once they managed to untangle themselves they stopped their reverse flight and regained their composure.

"The little creep's got spunk!" Super 21 said to his partner.

"Let's see how he likes THIS then!" Super 17 said evilly.

The two Super Androids raised their arms and both yelled out, "Super Flash Bomb!" immediately they released a huge flash of light and energy from their hands in the form of thousands of energy blasts. These blasts travelled all the way BACK to where Goku and his family were and started blowing up the surrounding area like long range artillery. Goku realized that he couldn't stay where he was, there was a good chance that some of the blasts would end up killing his friends and family. So he quickly took off in the direction that the combined attack was coming from, as he did so he used his hands to deflect the blasts into each other so the exploded harmlessly in the air.

When Goku finally reached the source of the attack he appeared right in front of the astonished Super 17 and punched him in the gut real hard! Super 21 stopped his attack but made no attempt to help his friend, he didn't need to. Once Super 17 got over his shock of being attacked he gripped Goku's fist and slowly removed it from his stomach despite the small sayian's attempt to break free. "Hands OFF!" he said angrily as he then grabbed Goku and held him up in front of him like a worm on a hook. "Oh Goku," he went on mockingly. "You can imagine my disappointment of both of us SEEING through your techniques!"

"Oh yes," Super 21 said smiling evilly in agreement. "It DOES get kind of old. But that's life," he added with a casual shrug.

"Indeed," Super 17 smiled evilly as he punched Goku real hard in the stomach about half a dozen times, before he dropped the small sayian and used his knee to send him flying up into the sky high above them. As Goku ascended into the dark night's sky the two Super Androids disappeared and reappeared above Goku and released a huge barrage of energy bolts, thankfully most of the bolts missed the small saiyan however a couple did hit him in the back. This caused a massive explosion which lit up the starry sky for a brief moment and sent poor Goku crashing back down to Earth like a falling star.

"Magnificent!" Super 21 said grandly as he and Super 17 appeared over the large crater Goku was now lying in created by his heavy impact. "Truly magnificent! It seems that the late Dr's Gero and Myuu REALLY came through on their end. However," he admitted to himself as a casual after thought. "It has been my OWN additions that make us Super Androids a TRUE work of art!"

"You mean breaking our programming?" Super 17 asked suggestively.

"Precisely!" Super 21 said with an evil laugh as they floated down to examine their opponent.

"You two think you've got me figured out don't you?" Goku said angrily despite the fact he was laying face down back to normal with the top of his training outfit torn clean off. He slowly picked himself up and gave a crafty smile as Super 17 and 21 floated down landing a short distance away from him. "Believe me…you have NO idea what I'm capable of!" With that said Goku went Super Saiyan and quickly fired off a HUGE energy blast which quickly engulfed the two smirking Super Androids.

"How about that?" Goku called out confidently to the smoke cloud that covered his enemies. "I'll bet you two didn't see that coming did you?"

Goku's confidence quickly drained away to unbelievable horror as he saw part of the dust cloud clear and Super 21 was still standing with his hands held out in front of him. "You really don't remember anything important do you Goku?" Super 21 said mockingly as he lowered his hands. "You AND your family seem to forget I have energy absorbers in my hands, so all you've done is power me up!"

"Well YOU might have energy absorbers Sai," Goku said slowly. "But I know for a fact your friend Super 17 DOSEN'T! So you're on your own!"

"Oh? Is that a fact you pint sized saiyan?" Super 17's voice rang out.

To Goku's astonishment when the rest of the dust cloud cleared he saw Super 17 standing next to his partner completely unharmed! As the Super Android threw his long black hair over his shoulders Goku noticed the muscles in his arms and legs briefly bulged before returning to normal size. "That tickled," he said smirking at Goku.

"You want some more Super 17?" Goku yelled angrily to his smirking opponent. "Because I can do this all day!" So saying he released a steady stream of energy bolts at Super 17, but neither he nor Super 21 moved out of the way. In fact Super 21 just held up his hands again and absorbed any stray bolts that happened to miss his partner. Goku expected Sai to do that however Super 17's actions really puzzled him, the Super Android just held his arms out by his side and LET Goku's attack hit him. Each time an energy bolt hit his chest it caused Super 17's muscles to bulge for a brief moment before they returned back to normal size. After a last flurry of energy bolts which knocked Super 17 into the wall of the crater and brought down a tonne of rubble as well Goku halted his attack.

"You okay Super 17?" Super 21 called to his partner as he lowered his arms.

"Never better," Super 17 replied cheerfully as he picked himself out of the rubble STILL unharmed by Goku's attacks.

"WHAT?" Goku exclaimed in disbelief at this impossible site. "All those attacks and he _STILL_ hasn't suffered any damage! I gotta say," he said calming down. "THAT'S impressive!"

'_That's right,'_ Super 21 thought quietly to himself with an evil chuckle. _'Just keep on trying you little runt!'_

"I've had enough of this!" Goku yelled furiously. He started to run forward and as he did so he powered up the most powerful Kamehameha Wave he could manage.

"KA….ME…HA…ME…HAAAAAAAAAAAA!" On that last word Goku was right in front of Super 17; he jumped into the air in front of the Super Android and released his attack at point blank range. But as before the attack did nothing! All Super 17 did was give a defiant roar of anger as the attack hit him right in the chest which once again caused his muscles to bulge briefly as he absorbed the energy.

When Goku finally finished his attack and all the light, smoke and dust had cleared Super 17 had been blown into a small crater on the side of Goku's large crater.

"Still think you've got me figured out?" Goku called down to Super 21 from where he was floating in the sky. "Let's see your partner come back from that!"

"How's this then?" Super 17's voice called back mockingly. As he spoke the crater suddenly lit up with a brilliant flash of energy then, a huge tower of light emerged out of the crater into the night sky right to where Goku was floating. In the centre of this light tower was Super 17 and he was right in front of Goku in second! "You should try being more direct!" he yelled and savagely punched the astonished saiyan right in the face before he knew what was happening. As Goku went flying Super 17 followed up his punch with an equally powerful kick which once again sent the small saiyan flying off towards the horizon.

"Nice work," Super 21 said joining his partner as the light from his attack slowly faded away.

"Don't mention it," Super 17 said casually. "It was my pleasure, now lets get him!"

The sun was just starting to rise over the sea and a couple of small islands as Goku finally came crashing down after his long trip courteously of the Super Androids. He hit the water with a huge splash and started to sink down to the depths real _**fast**_ like a heavy stone. _'These androids are doing more than just READING my techniques,' _the small saiyan thought grimly to himself as he continued to sink down. _'They took every one of my best attacks head on without getting so much as a scratch! If anything they just keep getting stronger and faster! Especially that jerk Super 17!'_

Meanwhile high above the sinking Goku Super 17 and 21 had arrived where they had seen their opponent crash and were now carefully scanning the sea for any sign of their opponent.

"Enough stalling Goku!" Super 21 called out impatiently over the still waters of the sea. "We ALL know that that last attack was not enough to destroy you!"

For a moment there was total silence then there was a huge burst of light which caused part of the sea to burst upwards like an undersea volcano had erupted. But both Super 17 and 21 knew that it was no volcano that was causing this disturbance, as they watched Goku emerged from the depths of the sea with a powerful roar in his Super Saiyan Four form.

"At last the big dumb gorilla emerges!" Super 21 said casually to his astonished partner as Goku continued to power up. "I was wondering what was taking him so long to GET this far."

"Big words Sai!" Goku said sternly to his adopted son. "Maybe you two should pick on someone your OWN size! I'd say Super Saiyan Four should be a challenge!"

"Super Saiyan…Four?" Super 17 stammered nervously to himself for he certainly hadn't been expecting THIS transformation at all.

"That right!" Goku said grimly to the shocked Super Android. "You may have anticipated my attacks before but you have NO idea what I'm capable of NOW! And what you DON'T know," he went on in a menacing voice. "COULD hurt you!"

* * *

Meanwhile many miles away from Goku, the Super Androids and all the chaos they were causing, things were relatively quite back at the Son house. Ever since Goku along with her friends and family had left to battle the released villains from Hell, Chi-Chi had been left behind to look after her little grand-daughter Takara until they all came back. However Chi-Chi and Takara were far from alone, Sho, Bra and Bulma were still around waiting patiently out at the front of the house for their friends and loved ones to come back. Videl was still around too, the moment everyone had left she had started going through her closet looking for her old 'Saiyagirl' superhero outfit. After Chibi Pan's birth both she and Gohan had 'retired' as Saiyaman and Saiyagirl, however with all the villains that had escaped HFIL Videl thought it might be wise to break Saiyagirl out of retirement 'one last time.'

"Ah ha!" Videl cried out in triumph as she finally found her old outfit at last and quickly put it on. "I found it! And it still fits too!" she added happily as she put her helmet on and checked herself out in the mirror.

"You know," Bulma said thoughtfully to Bra and Sho as they all scanned the skies for signs of their family and friends while she held Takara in her arms. "Goku is ALWAYS so hard to find when you need him; I've been thinking maybe we should buy him a cell phone."

"Do you think Dad and the others are alright?" Bra asked her mother and Sho worriedly. "They sure have been gone a while."

Before either Sho or Bulma could answer Bra's question the front door to the house opened up and Chi-Chi emerged. Turning around their mouths fell open in disbelief at what Chi-Chi was now wearing; all except Takara…she just gave a playful gurgle. Chi-Chi, who had grown tired of waiting, had armed herself with her trusty broom, and she was wearing bits and pieces of her strongest kitchenware all around her body like armor. Completing Chi-Chi's 'outfit' was a large cauldron she had tied to her head with a piece of string, much like an army helmet.

"Grandma…" Sho said in disbelief at long last. "What are you doing?"

"Just because Goku isn't around doesn't mean we can't FIGHT!" Chi-Chi said proudly holding up her broom like it was a staff. "You see this?" she went on doing some fancy moves as she talked. "This is my broomstick! If this thing scares you kids so well," she cried as she jumped up into the air. "It should work WONDERS on the bad guys!" she finished landing in front of the astonished Bulma.

"Uh…Chi-Chi," Bulma said worriedly to her friend while Takara clapped her hands in happy delight at the display her grandma had put on for her. "Are you…alright?"

"Chi-Chi's right Bulma," Videl's voice called out from behind. Turning around Bulma, Bra and Sho saw that Videl was standing on top of the house dressed in her Saiyagirl outfit. "As long as there is evil in the world," Videl went on grandly doing her famous Saiyagirl 'posing.' "It is our job as earthlings to defend our home! But more importantly," she went on as she jumped off the roof to join her mother in law and amazed family and friends. "I'm glad my old uniform still looks good on me!"

"Alright Videl," Chi-Chi said confidently to her unexpected ally. "It's our turn!"

"Right, let's go!" Agreed Videl.

"Hey wait a minute you two!" Bulma called out to Videl and Chi-Chi as they started off while Takara waved goodbye. "What about me?"

"Man," Bra said thoughtfully to herself. "Now THIS one I've GOT to see! Come on Mom, Sho," she called out as she started to follow Videl and Chi-Chi. "Let's go watch!"

"You can count on me Bra!" Sho said starting off after his girlfriend.

"Bra!" Bulma called out to the two teens as she ran after them with Takara still in her arms. "Come back! This isn't funny!"

"Come on you villains!" Chi-Chi called out defiantly as she and Videl lead their small group out into the wrecked remains of West City. "We're ready for you!"

"Not so loud Chi-Chi!" Bulma hissed warningly to her friend. "If there are any villains left here you'll draw them right to us!"

"Don't worry Bulma," Sho said reassuringly to her. "From the looks of it I'd say that there are no more villains left in West City, they've all been taken out."

"Not quite!" said a voice apparently out of nowhere.

"Down everyone!" Videl yelled and threw herself on top of Chi-Chi, Bulma and Takara while Sho did the same with Bra. As they hit the ground a series of energy bolts exploded all around them sending up huge clouds of dust, smoke and dirt. This went on for about ten minutes before it suddenly stopped, all that was left was a huge silence broken only by Takara's crying from all the noise.

"I spoke too soon," Sho said quietly as he stood up and helped Bra to her feet.

"Sshhh…" Bulma said gently to the crying infant giving her a comforting hug. "It's alright Takara, it's alright."

"Alright you big coward!" Videl shouted to their unseen attacker as she helped Chi-Chi back on to her feet. "You caught us unaware, now why don't you come out and show yourself?"

"As you wish." Suddenly a figure landed in front of the small group and once Chi-Chi saw him she gasped in horrified astonishment. Standing before them was a man about 6 feet tall and he was wearing a black cape and armour, with purple boots, a dark blue breast plate and gauntlets with a gold belt wrapped around his waist. He was also wearing a black helmet over his head and had a lipless lower jaw. Set into the helmet were two blue eyes that glared at his opponents through what appeared to be Perspex lenses. "Hello Chi-Chi," the man said in a soft sad voice. "We meet again for what could be the VERY last time."

"Oh my Kami…" Chi-Chi said slowly.

"Do you know this man Grandma?" Sho asked Chi-Chi in concern at her distress.

"She should my boy," the man said with a gentle sigh. "I am Raven. My father was the King of Crows, he was the Ox King's best friend at one time and I was once your step grandmother's childhood sweetheart."

"WHAT?" Bulma, Bra and Sho cried out together in astonishment.

"It's true," Videl said in grim conformation. "Gohan told me all about Raven."

"How flattering to know that a boy who COULD have been my son," Raven said sarcastically. "Told a girl who COULD have been my daughter-in-law all about me, it's nice to know he didn't forget me after all this time."

"It's pretty hard to forget a man who tired to kill first my husband and then years later my daughter with the same disease that killed HIM in the first place!" Chi-Chi snapped back angrily.

"What does she mean?" Bulma asked Videl in puzzlement.

"It turns out when Goku originally got engaged to Chi-Chi Raven tried to kill his opponent by infecting himself with a disease known as Ick," Videl explained to everyone. "He was going to challenge Goku to a fight where he knew he'd would die simply by touching his skin when the fought."

"But that's cheating!" Bra protested.

"Oh and doing his stupid 'light show' isn't?" Raven snapped back rudely referring to the super saiyan transformation as a primitive "light show".

"Hey!" Sho yelled angrily. "My Grandpa does not a cheat like you, and his 'light show' is part of who he is!"

"Yeah," Raven sneered jeeringly. "A big dumb ape, who steals loved ones!"

"Goku didn't steal me away from you Raven," Chi-Chi corrected her opponent wearily. "You did that yourself as I told you (reluctantly) years ago, remember? Mind you I didn't have much of a choice, you infected my daughter with your disease and then drugged me to get the answers you wanted by force!"

"Really?" Bulma, Bra and Sho said in amazement.

"Yes really," Videl said in grim conformation. "At least that's what Gohan told me."

"So what are you doing here now Raven?" Chi-Chi asked her old childhood sweetheart suspiciously. "You obviously didn't come to fight Goku or you wouldn't be ambushing us here right now."

"Quite right," Raven nodded. "I wasn't going to join those other idiots in an 'assault' on Earth; I knew your friends and family would make short work of all of them in a relatively short time. So I hid myself in your house while you all waited outside for your loved ones to come back! I even met the little girl who COULD have been my grand-daughter," he added sadly pointing to Takara.

"What did you do to her?" Bulma demanded to know as she held the now silent but scared baby protectively in her arms.

"Relax," Raven said casually. "I didn't harm Takara I'm not a savage you know! I was looking for this!" He held up a pocket watch which he opened up and it gave off a sad musical chime.

"A pocket watch?" Videl said in puzzlement.

"Not just any pocket watch," Raven said closing it cutting off the chimes. "It's MY pocket watch. It was a special gift the Ox King gave me for my birthday," he went on sadly. "It has my childhood picture along with Chi-Chi's picture in it; I lost it after my last trip to Earth years ago. I knew you'd have it," he said smugly to Chi-Chi. "After all you did smash the TWIN of this watch your father gave you along with my heart," he added scornfully.

"And that's why you came back to Earth?" Bra said to Raven in amazement. "To get your watch back?"

"That," Raven said grimly. "And to settle the score once and for all, you know what I mean don't you Chi-Chi?"

"You STILL want me to fight you?" Chi-Chi cried in disbelief.

"Well you ARE dressed for battle," Raven pointed out indicating Chi-Chi's 'armor.' "This will probably be the LAST time I get to face the REAL Chi-Chi! The Chi-Chi who sent my pulse racing with the fighting techniques she used on all her opponents, INCLUDING Goku all those years ago."

"You want to fight someone then fight us!" Videl yelled angrily as she and Sho stepped in front of Raven blocking his advance.

"Step aside you two," Chi-Chi said sternly to her daughter-in-law and step-grandson. "If you fight Raven there's a good chance you'll get infected with his Ick disease, at least I KNOW what to expect."

"Chi-Chi you can't be serious!" Bulma exclaimed to her friend as Sho and Videl reluctantly stepped aside.

"I'm dead serious," Chi-Chi said grimly. "However if things get nasty Sho and Videl will step in."

"Agreed," Raven said getting into a fighting position. "Here!" he said tossing his watch to Bra who caught it automatically. "Now," he went on grimly. "When the chimes to my watch end…attack me. Try and beat me Chi-Chi…just try…!"

Bulma opened up the watch and it started giving off its musical chime again, as it did so Chi-Chi and Raven tensed up ready to battle. For the next few minutes there was nothing but silence except for the watches chimes which were so soothing they put little Takara to sleep in Bulma's arms. The chimes were also affecting Raven too; however nobody but Chi-Chi noticed a tear escape the villain's eye as both he and she thought about old times long gone.

"That melody…it seems so sad," Bra said quietly to her mother.

Bulma nodded silently and said nothing as she waited tensely along with Videl and Sho as the chimes slowly came to an end, once they did Raven and Chi-Chi sprang into action. The two combatants charged forward with Chi-Chi swinging her broom like a staff and Raven trying his best to block her blows.

"Wow!" Videl said to Sho and the others in amazement as they watched the fight unfold in front of them. "I never knew Chi-Chi could fight like that!"

"Me neither," Sho said in equal amazement.

"Your grandma used to be quite a fighter when Goku and I first knew her," Bulma said to Sho as they watched Chi-Chi and Raven pause from their battle and step back.

"Good to see you still fight so well after all this time Chi-Chi," Raven said breathlessly. "Still doing your 'secret training'?"

"You bet!" Chi-Chi replied back proudly.

"Sadly," Raven said regretfully. "Its now time to end this!" he sprang forward knocking Chi-Chi's broom aside and started attacking her with a furious series of punches and kicks. Chi-Chi fought back the best she could but it was clear that Raven was getting the upper hand in this battle, finally the inevitable happened Raven knocked Chi-Chi to the ground by kicking her legs out from underneath her.

"Videl! Sho! Save her quick!" Bra screamed urgently.

The two Z-fighters acted without thinking Videl quickly kicked Raven away before he could finish Chi-Chi off and Sho helped her back to her feet and safety.

"Are you ok Chi-Chi?" Bulma asked her friend worriedly.

"I'll be fine," Chi-Chi panted as she tried to get her breath back. "Just…help Videl."

"I'm on it!" Sho said turning his attention back to the battling Raven and Videl and powering up an attack. "Ka…me…ha…me…."

"No Sho don't do that!" Chi-Chi yelled warningly to her step-grandson but it was too late.

"Haaaaaaaaaa!" Sho fired off his attack at Raven however as the villain heard him he quickly turned away from Videl and casually smacked the attack away as soon as it hit his armour.

"Nice try kid," Raven smiled at the astonished Sho. "Now try this! My REVERSE Kamehameha!"

"A _reverse_ Kamehameha?" Bulma said in disbelief. "That's impossible!"

"No its not," Raven said proudly as he stood with his right palm over his left one. "Observe! HA…ME…HA…ME…KAAAAA!" He fired off a blast much like Sho's attack except it was twice as powerful and was full of DARK energy. However as Raven fired off his attack he forgot all about Videl, seeing her family and friends about to be blasted she quickly preformed a flying kick which spoilt his aim causing his attack to miss everyone by a couple of meters.

"NOW Sho!" Bra shouted to her boyfriend as she realised Videl had given them a chance.

Quick as lightening Sho fired off another Kamehameha Wave before Raven could try to attack again, he gave one last terrible scream as the attack consumed him in a brilliant blaze of light. When it faded Raven was laying on the ground in a smoking heap…Chi-Chi quickly snatched Raven's watch from Bulma and ran over to the dying man and knelt beside him putting the watch in his pocket.

"Goodbye…my sweet Chi-Chi," Raven whispered quietly to her.

"Goodbye…my handsome blackbird," Chi-Chi whispered back quietly and gently kissed his helmet.

"Ha…." Raven said to her in a triumphant but fading voice. "You see? You kissed me after all…after all this time," Raven's voice abruptly broke off and his charred body crumbled away into a pile of ash.

"Chi-Chi?" Videl asked her mother in law quietly as she and all the others approached her. "You ok?"

"I'm fine Videl," Chi-Chi said with a sad smile. "Bulma…after this is all over could you make me a watch with the same tune as Raven's? Just a little something for me to remember him by?"

"Grandma don't tell me you feel SORRY for Raven?" Sho said in astonishment. "He tried to kill you! To kill US!"

"Yes I do Sho," Chi-Chi said picking up her broom with a sad smile. "It was because of Raven that I knew how much I love Goku, that's the second time he's done that for me. So I think having a new pocket watch as a permanent reminder will remind me of that always."

"I'll see what I can do for you Chi-Chi," Bulma said quietly to her friend. "Now what about Goku? Are we still going to help him?"

"You bet we are!" Chi-Chi said suddenly returning to her old self. "If he missed Raven then who knows what other villains he and our families may have missed? Let's go!"

"That's the spirit!" Videl said brightly as she picked up her mother in law and flew off into the air.

"Here we go again," Sho said with a smile to Bra.

"So what are we waiting for?" Bra smiled back and the two teens took off after them.

"Hey!" Bulma yelled running after everyone with the still sleeping Takara in her arms. "Wait for me! Not ALL of us can fly remember?"

* * *

As Chi-Chi and the others started off again the battle between Goku and the Super Androids was still continuing. Goku started off the battle by firing off blast after blast not at Super 21, but at Super 17. He knew that if he fired any energy attacks at his adopted son he'd just keep absorbing them with his hands and that would make him even more difficult to defeat. So the pure hearted saiyan directed most of his attacks to Super 17, which blew him clear across the ocean with their impact as they hit him. However as before the Super Android didn't try to BLOCK Goku's blasts, he simply let them hit him in the chest where he absorbed them like he had done before and that was infuriating Goku to no end.

As for Super 21 he was making no move to help Super 17 at all, he was too busy monitoring and sending secret coded signals to his partner like he had done when they had been fighting the other Z-fighters on the mainland yesterday. _'This is exceeding our goals a hundred fold!'_ he thought to himself with an evil chuckle as he continued to watch Goku blast Super 17 towards a nearby deserted island._ 'It'll be far too late by the time Goku realises Super 17's TRUE advantage! Very soon both he and I will FINISH off Goku __**permanently**__ and THAT will give us the greatest of pleasure the universe has EVER known! Like me Super 17's power increase with every energy attack Goku delivers to him! He might as well hand over all his power at once and be done with it! Both he and I have surpassed all the other fighters and this time there will be NO mistakes!'_

By this time Goku had blasted Super 17 right over the small island causing the smirking Super Android to go crashing down into the island's jungle like a falling star. However as he fell into the jungle and disappeared from sight Super 17 smirk became a smile and he chuckled to himself at some private joke. Goku saw Super 17 fall into the forest and he carefully followed him down, but once he reached the spot where his opponent had crashed he saw there was nothing there. Realising that Super 17 must be hiding in the jungle somewhere Goku slowly and carefully started looking around the immediate area around where Super 17 had disappeared. "Come out, come out where ever you are!" he called out into the surrounding forest.

Suddenly a huge energy beam came at Goku from the jungle to his right and he JUST managed to throw himself aside as the attack hit the spot he had been standing in and exploded. Looking up the pure hearted saiyan then saw Super 17 flying away from him through the jungle; he quickly picked himself up and started flying after him. Once he was in range of Super 17 Goku quickly started firing off a series of energy blasts, but what happened next he did NOT expect. Still flying Super 17 suddenly turned himself upside down and let the energy blasts hit him in the chest as before, and as each attack hit the Super Android's muscles bulged before returning to normal size.

'_Something's not right here,_' Goku thought worriedly to himself after a few minutes of flying through the jungle and repeating the same energy attacks on his opponent. _'He's not even TRYING to avoid my energy blasts! Its as if he's actually TRYING to get hit! Just like Sai does when he used his energy absorbers…_

"Oh NO!" Goku yelled out in disbelief as a sudden realization hit him. '_What an IDIOT I am! Super 17 can ABSORB energy attacks just like Sai can except he absorbs them in his CHEST rather than his hands! That's why his muscles bulge every time I hit him! My attacks aren't hurting him, they're powering him up!'_ With this thought in mind Goku realised he'd now need a different strategy if he wanted to beat his opponent at all.

'_Well, well, well!' _Super 21 thought amusedly to himself as he flew over the jungle still monitoring his partner's battle. _'It seems that Goku has finally figured out Super 17's little secret, it took him long enough the stupid ape! Ah well…'_ he went on with a shrug. _'It's of no concern at this point, he's handed too much power to a pair of UNBEATABLE Super Androids! I can't tell which is more enjoyable, Goku's stupidity or the sweet smell of victory!'_

While Super 21 laughed at his little joke Super 17 came to a stop in a small jungle clearing as he suddenly realised that Goku had disappeared. This fact was also registered to Super 21 who stopped laughing and started looking around himself in puzzlement. "Huh? Where'd he go?"

On a sudden impulse Super 17 floated up out of the jungle and joined his still puzzled partner in the air. Before Super 21 could ask Super 17 what was happening the ground started shaking and several pillars of rock with a few bits of jungle trees rose up into the air in random places all around the island. The last pillar of rock to rise out of the ground was taller than the others once it had finished rising it suddenly exploded to reveal Goku standing on top of it.

"ALRIGHT!" Goku yelled furiously to the two Super Androids. "Now I'm MAD!"

"I don't believe this!" Super 21 said irritably to Super 17. "He's STILL alive!

"Maybe we should offer him a banana or two to make him go away then?" Super 17 suggested to Super 21 hopefully.

Goku didn't waste any time he quickly powered up the largest and destructive Kamehameha Wave he could muster and fired it right at his two opponents.

"This idiot REALLY doesn't learn does he?" Super 17 said with an evil smirk as he held his arms out to his side so the attack would hit him in the chest.

"Sadly no," Super 21 said casually holding up his hands. "You'd think a Super Saiyan Four would also increase his BRAIN power but it's just not the case."

Goku's Kamehameha Wave hit the two Super Androids head on causing a huge explosion which totally destroyed some of the pillars of rock surrounding them.

"I don't believe this!" Goku cried to himself in amazement as he continued to fire off his attack. "It's not working!"

It was true the two Super Androids were STILL floating in the air in the centre of Goku's explosive attack ABSORBING the energy from it! The two of them were laughing insanely at Goku as this time BOTH their bodies bulged from the energy increase they received.

"How much power can these two nuts TAKE?" Goku exclaimed in disbelief as his attack finally faded away and the two Super Androids returned to normal.

"So that's it huh?" Goku yelled angrily to Super 17. "You've been feeding off all my attacks just like Sai and Android 19! You know guys like you should learn to fight with their OWN power!"

"Oh really?" Super 21 called back mockingly. "If you had _really_ figured that out why did you keep on attacking? Are you REALLY that dumb?"

"Wait and see!" Goku yelled back defiantly. "Someone as brilliant as YOU Sai should know that I don't give up without a fight! I'll show you PERSONALLY what I'm capable of!"

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!" Super 21 laughed. "I wish I could say you had me worried Goku. Even _**I**_ didn't know if Super 17 or myself could absorb so much power at once it seems that we're more than capable then even the late Dr's Gero and Myuu predicted! Their dream of creating the ULTIMATE Artificial Life form has FINALLY arrived! Now THAT dream has become YOUR worst nightmare!"

"Huh!" Goku sneered. "Quit your daydreaming! I don't honestly care HOW strong you say you are! Both of you are about to get the wake up call of your LIVES! So please SPARE me the small talk!"

"As you wish," Super 21 said turning to his partner. "Since we're BOTH sick of Goku's macho banter why don't we give this rotten little saiyan what he wants?"

"With pleasure!" Super 17 grinned.

With that said the two Super Androids raised their hands and released another combined Flash Bomb attack sending thousands of energy bolts right at their enemy.

"Let's try this again!" Goku said grimly as the energy bolts flew all around him.

Suddenly without warning out of the energy bolts flew Super 17! He flew right up to Goku and punched him hard in the stomach severely winding him. Before the injured saiyan could get his breath back Super 21 appeared next to him and kicked the pure hearted saiyan hard right in the face. There was such violence in the attack that Goku went plummeting down into the jungle where he skidded until he reached the end of the island and went crashing into a natural rock pillar that came out of the sea.

"Ow!" he said quietly to himself now that he had stopped moving. "Now….THAT hurt!"

Just as Goku opened his eyes he saw Super 17 flying towards him at full speed, but before the Super Android could reach him Goku flipped himself over and Super 17 went smashing through the pillar. "Missed me!" he called back to his opponent. Then wasting no time Goku quickly powered up another Kamehameha Wave; however as he was halfway through it he stopped himself as a sudden thought struck him. _'Wait a minute! This is not going to work! ANY energy I use on him or Sai will just make them stronger!'_

Goku's realization came just as Super 17 was flying back to him where he punched Goku right into the side of the island with the force of a shooting star.

"Come on!" Goku called mockingly to his two opponents from his crater in the side of the island. "Is that the BEST you can do?" He broke off as he suddenly found himself nose to nose with the two Super Androids.

"Heck no," Super 17 smirked evilly answering Goku's question.

"THIS is our best!" Super 21 smirked just as evilly as both he and he partner blasted Goku at close range together.

The force of the combined blast sent Goku sliding back across the island THROUGH the earth! Realising he couldn't do anything underground Goku used his Instant Transmission to teleport himself above the island to safety. However as he appeared in the air Super 17 was there waiting for him! Before Goku could get over his shock the Super Android smashed him right in the face sending him flying through the air.

"Okay wise guy!" Goku said to himself as he continued to fly backwards. "Stop THIS one!"

Using his Instant Transmission again Goku reappeared over Super 17 and was all set to take the Super Android out while he was unaware. However as he approached his opponent he turned around with an evil chuckle and blasted Goku at close range. The force of Super 17's attack sent Goku crashing right back to the island where he landed with a huge bang sending dust and smoke right up into the air.

"This is CRAZY!" Goku said angrily to himself as he painfully pulled himself out of his crater. "It's like he knows PRECISIELY where I'm going to appear before I even get there!"

"I'm sure on one of your old INFERIOR opponents," Super 17 chuckled mockingly to Goku. "That Instant Transmission move works rather well. It's just one of the perks of being an android; both Super 21 and myself can sense the vibrations in the atmosphere at the point of your re-entry."

"So as they say in the classics," Super 21 spoke up as he floated up next to his partner and folded his arms in triumph. "_**You'll be stuffed**_"

"They're…too strong!" Goku muttered angrily to himself.

"Gald to see you're FINALLY learning at last!" Super 21 called down to the battered saiyan. "To bad you have do die now!" As he spoke both he and Super 17 started gathering up energy which started to form itself into a large ball of dark energy.

"From the looks of whatever they've got brewing," Goku said wearily to himself as he lay back down to gather his failing strength. "I know I'm gonna HAVE to get up to fight back! So I guess I should come up with a plan. I can't just lie here and wait to die…"

"Giving up already Goku?" Super 17 called down mockingly his exhausted opponent while he and Super 21 continued to power up their attack grinning like maniacs the whole time. "Too bad for you!"

* * *

Meanwhile back on the mainland Videl, still dressed in her Saiyagirl outfit, was flying high through the air carrying Chi-Chi in her arms still trying to locate their missing family and friends. Although Videl was used to flying in the air without the aid of a plane or air car, Chi-Chi certainly wasn't! She was keeping her eyes firmly shut, so she wouldn't have to look at the alarmingly long drop that was beneath her.

'_I hate flying without a plane!'_ Chi-Chi thought shakily to herself. _'How Goku, Galina and the others can do this is quite beyond me!'_

"Keep your eyes peeled Chi-Chi," Videl said suddenly to her terrified mother in law. "We're getting close!"

Hearing this Chi-Chi risked opening her eyes and looked down; when she saw how high they both were she gave a cry of alarm. "Videl!" she said in a shaky voice. "Can we fly down lower? There's no need to be flying THIS high!"

"Whatever you say," Videl said obediently and started zooming down towards the ground like an airplane coming into land.

"Are you CRAZY?" Chi-Chi screamed in alarm as she and Videl continued to descend at a very fast pace. "What are you DOING?"

"Why are you screaming?" Videl asked her passenger in puzzlement. "You told me to go down."

"Yes but not THAT fast you idiot!" Chi-Chi snapped back as Videl levelled herself out and continued to fly on.

Following close behind the flying Videl and Chi-Chi was a Capsule Corp plane and in the plane were Bulma, Bra, Sho and little Takara. Bulma decided that using a plane was a lot safer than getting Bra and Sho to carry her and Takara around and she sure wasn't going to risk her granddaughter's life again after what had happened with Raven earlier.

"Boy," Bra said to her mother and Sho in amazement while she held Takara in her arms. "Chi-Chi must be really brave, I don't know if I'd trust Videl's flying after all these years."

"Are you kidding?" Sho chuckled. "I'll bet you anything that Grandma is yelling so loud she could swallow a bird!"

"You're not wrong there," Bulma smiled in agreement. Her smile suddenly turned to a frown as she noticed a huge crack in the ground in which they were now flying over.

'_This is awful!'_ she thought quietly to herself. The crack seemed to be originating from the mountains where it looked like several volcanos had started to erupt for no apparent reason. Looking down from the plane's left hand window Bulma saw that an entire costal city had been flooded, and on the distant horizon ominous thunder clouds had formed spitting huge bolts of lightening. _'What is going on here?' _Bulma wondered to herself._ 'The whole planet is going haywire! It can't be due to the Super Androids can it? No, something else must be causing all this chaos but what?'_

* * *

Far away on an island at sea miles away from the wondering Bulma, a beaten up Goku was still lying on the ground in exhaustion. In the air above the apparently unconscious saiyan the two Super Androids were still busy powering up their combined attack all ready to blast him out of existence.

"Huh!" Super 21 said cheerfully to Super 17. "Flesh and blood organisms are so delicate and frail, if I were in Goku's shoes I'd ask for my money back."

"You're not wrong there," Super 17 nodded in agreement as he continued to power up his attack along side his partner. "Now it's time for the final touch!"

'_What the heck is THAT?' _Gokuthought to himself as he watched his enemies attack finish powering up in great alarm.

"Electro Eclipse BOMB!" Super 17 and 21 yelled together as they fired off a GIGANTIC ball of dark energy right at their weakened opponent.

"Everyone's counting on me!" Goku said weakly to himself as the dark energy ball flew towards him at an alarmingly quick rate. "I CAN'T give up!" Goku quickly jumped to his feet and used Instant Transmission to move himself to a safe place just as the energy ball hit the spot he'd been standing in and exploded in a massive bright flash.

On the edge of the explosion Super 17 and 21 were grinning to themselves as they watched their attack explode, but what happened next took them both completely by surprise. Goku sudden appeared out of nowhere, punched Super 21 to one side and grabbed Super 17 by the arms from behind while wrapping his legs around the Super Androids legs at the same time.

"WHAT?" Super 17 exclaimed in disbelief at this unexpected attack. "How did you do that? You were done for!"

"It obvious," Super 21 said calmly rubbing his now sore jaw. "He must been bluffing the whole time especially if he has THAT much power to sneak up on us."

"You know," Goku said grimly to the struggling Super 17. "That attack of yours wasn't too smart, it was a nice move but it provided me the perfect cover! Now you can't attack me as long as I have you in this hold. So give it up Super 17! I doubt even Sai here will risk attacking me just in case he might hurt or damage you!"

"Well that's a VERY good strategy you got there Goku," Super 21 admitted to his opponent. "However there IS a flaw you seemed to have over looked," he went on matter of factly. "You can't attack HIM or me _**EITHER!**_ It's a stalemate! Unless…" Super 21's eyes widened in alarm as a sudden thought struck him.

"Unless," Goku went on completing the Super Android's thought for him. "_**I'm **_willing to die with him!"

"You wouldn't dare…would you?"

"I sure would!" Goku said proudly. "Don't get me wrong," he went on. "I'm no fan of dying, but if that's the way to stop you nuts from hurting people then I'll do it!"

"Let go of me!" Super 17 yelled in alarm as he tried desperately to get Goku off his back. "Are you CRAZY?"

"What's the matter?" Goku tauntingly asked his panic stricken opponent as he continued to hold on for dear life. "You only want to play the game if you're WINNING? Is that it?"

Super 21 could only watch on helplessly as Super 17 gave a yelled of frustrated anger while Goku prepared to destroy them both. "Super 17!" he yelled starting his power up. "I won't let you kill anymore!"

Suddenly Super 21 saw particles of energy start to form out of the air around Goku and Super 17 and surround them, he then realised Goku was going to use that energy to get rid of his partner AND himself! "NO!" Super 21 yelled out in helpless anger as Goku and Super 17 exploded in a GIGANTIC blue explosion that took out the entire island they were on.

Goku's explosion was SO large that it was felt miles away back on the mainland where Hercule, Galina and Future Trunks were still busy tending to their unconscious family and friends.

* * *

"Holy smokes!" Hercule cried out in alarm as the shock wave from Goku's explosion nearly threatened to blow him and the others over like leaves. "What's happening?"

"I don't know!" Galina yelled over the all the noise and wind as they all grabbed onto something to stop them getting knocked over. "But I'll bet it has something to do with my dad!"

"Of course it does!" Vegeta yelled from where he sheltering behind a large piece of rubble. "That clown as REALLY done it now! What we're feeling here PROVES IT!"

The shock waves were also being felt by Bulma, Bra, Sho and Takara in the Capsule Corp Plane, it was causing the plane to rock alarmingly and poor Takara was terrified! The effect was worse on Videl and Chi-Chi as they were outside in the open air, so much so Chi-Chi's 'helmet' went flying off in the wind to hit the windshield of Bulma's plane. Thankfully the glass was shatter proof, but it terrified Takara even more which made Bra and Sho's job of calming the wailing baby all the more difficult.

* * *

By the time Goku's explosion died down most of the island had disappeared and in its place was an enormous smoking crater. In the centre of this crater a lone figure emerged, it was Goku and he had powered back down to his normal child like self as his attack had taken almost ALL his energy.

"I don't BELIEVE this!" Super 21 said in disbelief as he surveyed the area Goku had blown up just to destroy his partner. "EVERYTHING ruined! It was all for NOTHING!"

Hearing this statement Goku lay on his back in great relief, now that Super 17 was gone he'd quickly rest up, get his strength back and then try and subdue Sai. He just hoped his crazed adopted son had lost the will to fight due to his partner's destruction, he had no intention of dragging him back all beaten up like he was. Future Pan and her kids would kill him if he did! "Is it over?" Goku asked himself weakly just to make extra sure.

However as the pure hearted saiyan finished saying this a strange light suddenly came from the sea, the light suddenly rose into the sky and out of the sea where the light was coming from was Super 17! His outfit was a bit tattered and torn but he himself was completely alright.

"No…" Goku said answering his own question. "I guess not."

"You're alive!" Super 21 cried in surprised delight to his revived partner. "You DID it Super 17 you've PROVEN that we are number one! Goku played his BEST card and your trumped him!"

"It was nothing," Super 17 said modestly to Super 21 as he joined him in the air above the crater. "Goku doesn't make the grade as a kamikaze; I guess he can blame ME for that because the shield I put up kept HIM alive as well."

"I SHOULD thankyou," Goku said weakly to Super 17. "But I wish we were both in the next dimension."

"Actually Goku," Super 17 said grinning to Super 21 as if sharing a private joke. "We can make at least HALF of that request come true!"

"How right you are!" Super 21 smiled back in agreement.

To Goku's horror both Super Androids powered up ANOTHER Electro Eclipse Bomb attack like they had done before! "Only half of my request huh?" he chuckled weakly to his attackers despite the danger he was in. "I guess I'm in no position to bargain."

"No you're not!" the two Super Androids said together as they continued to power up their attack chuckling evilly to themselves.

"Huh…" Goku muttered quietly to himself. "I can't even move my PINKY, so moving my whole body is really out of the question!"

"Oh and Goku!" Super 17 mockingly called down to the exhausted saiyan. "This time we WON'T miss!"

"Sorry…I left everyone down," Goku said weakly to himself. "I did try…"

"At last we're finally going to beat the 'great' Goku!" Super 21 laughed as he powered their attack up to maximum.

"Prepare yourself Goku!" Super 17 yelled in triumph. "It ends NOW!"

"Hold it right there you two!" a voice suddenly boomed out of nowhere.

To Goku and the Super Android's astonishment 18 suddenly landed in between them and she wasn't alone either. Landing behind her to lend a helping hand was Shooter! Both he and 18 were still pretty battered from their last encounter back on the mainland and they were both still very angry at what 17 and Sai had done to Krillin and Marron.

"18?" Super 17 said in astonishment. "What are you doing here? Get out of the way, and take that kid with you!"

"18!" Goku called out weakly to his unexpected saviours. "Please…I don't want you OR Shooter to get hurt here."

Hearing this 18 and Shooter looked over their shoulders and gave Goku a 'trust us' look before turning to back to face their grim faced opponents.

"How DARE you order me around 17!" 18 yelled furiously to her brother. "I will NEVER forgive this! I will avenge my husband's death!"

"Huh?" Goku said weakly forcing himself to sit up. "Krillin's dead?"

"It's true Goku," Shooter said in confirmation. "I was there, 17 killed Krillin and my dad just stood there and LET it happen! He never even lifted a finger to try and stop him!"

"That's right!" 18 yelled up to the two Super Androids. "I can't stand to look at the pair of you anymore! You sicken me! You're only HALF of what you were before!"

"Hm…" Super 17 said thoughtfully. "How do you figure that 18?" he asked mockingly. "Both me AND my partner us are TWICE as strong now!"

"Strength is one thing 17…" 18 yelled back grimly. "But character is another! The 17 **_I _**knew WASN'T a cold blooded killer! At one time you were programmed to destroy Goku but you NEVER took pleasure in killing innocent people! You even managed to overcome the programming! You were so strong and independent that you refused to be controlled! But now look at you! If you want to kill Goku, Shooter and me than go right ahead! But you know full well that I have a bomb in my chest! So if you take me down, you're going with me!"

"What's 18 talking about?" Goku whispered quietly to Shooter. "Doesn't she remember what happened? We had Shenron remove that bomb a long time ago after Gohan and Galina defeated Cell!"

"Yes I know that," Shooter whispered back urgently to the puzzled Goku. "Mom told me, Sal and Sho about that long ago! But 17 DOSEN'T know that…we're bluffing him!"

"Go ahead!" 18 continued to threatened the two Super Androids. "Blow us all up!"

_'Wow!'_ Goku thought quietly to himself. _'What a great actor! She's really believable!' _Just then the small saiyan was struck by a sudden terrifying thought. Super 17 might not know that 18's bomb was removed, but Sai most certainly WOULD know! If Future Pan had told Shooter and his siblings about that little secret then it was odds on that Sai knew too, and with that little ace up his sleeve he would call 18's bluff! Goku tried to shout a warning but found his throat so dry from all the fighting he'd done all he could manage was a weak croak.

"What are you waiting for you cowards?" 18 yelled tauntingly up to the two Super Androids. "Are you scared to die or what? If you're going to do it, get it OVER with! Come on! Go ahead you guys DO it! Why not? Destroy me and Shooter the only two people who really care about you!"

"Shooter you have to stop 18!" Goku managed to hiss urgently to his step-grandson. "Sai's going to call her bluff! If YOU know about her bomb being removed HE'LL know too!"

"OH MY GOSH!" Shooter cried out in alarm as he suddenly realised Goku was right, but it was too late.

"You know 18," Super 21 suddenly spoke up smiling an evil and knowing smile. "Since you're so determined to let yourself be destroyed with your friends, we might as well accommodate you!"

To 18's horror both the Super Androids fired off their attack they had been powering up between them the whole time they had been waiting.

"TAKE COVER 18!" Shooter yelled as he picked up Goku and flew off to safety.

Quickly getting over her shock 18 flew off after Shooter and Goku just as the Electro Eclipse Bomb hit the spot they had all been standing in and exploded in a massive bright flash like before.

"I don't believe it!" 18 cried in astonishment as she, Goku and Shooter watched the Super Android's attack die away in a cloud of dust and smoke. "Sai called my bluff!"

"It's all my fault 18," Shooter sighed sadly. "I forgot mom told dad about you and his bomb's being deactivated years ago, we almost got killed because of that."

"Don't blame yourself Shooter," Goku said weakly to his step-grandson. "We're still alive and that's all that matters."

"Not for long!" called Super 17 as he and Super 21 emerged from the fading dust cloud.

"Shooter look after your Grandpa!" 18 ordered the young teen. "I'll take care of these two!"

"Don't do it 18!" Goku yelled out warningly. "They'll kill you!"

Seeing 18 approach them Super 21 turned to his partner. "As she's YOUR sister, I think _you _should have the pleasure of battling her."

"Thank you," Super 17 smiled and flew off to attack. "Now then…" he said to his waiting sister powering up a new attack. "Let's see who the REAL coward is 18!"

18 quickly started firing off energy bolts at Super 17 and she was quickly joined by Shooter, however unlike Goku, both fighters were blissfully unaware of his new energy absorbing abilities. Super 17 laughed mockingly at 18 and Shooter as they fired off blast after blast and he just absorbed them all into his chest as they hit causing his muscles to bulge like before.

"Shooter! 18!" Goku yelled urgently to his two friends. "That won't work! Super 17 is absorbing your power! You can't beat him that way!"

Hearing this Shooter quickly stopped his attack however 18 kept on attacking with increasing fury.

"18 stop it!" Goku pleaded to her. "Didn't you hear what I said?"

"I have to at least TRY Goku!" 18 yelled back as she continued to fire blasts at Super 17. "He KILLED Krillin!"

"I understand that," Goku said patiently. "But your energy blasts are only making him stronger!"

"I can't stop now!" 18 protested. "When I stop I die!"

Looking up Goku and Shooter saw that Super 17 seemed to have gone temporally insane, he was laughing to himself like a maniac while Super 21 had stood in and was now absorbing 18's attacks.

_'That's strange,'_ Goku thought to himself. _'Sai's absorbing the blasts now, he's shielding Super 17! Of course!' _he suddenly realised._ 'That means he can be hit! He must have to stay in one posture for the absorption to work, he's vulnerable! This is our chance!'_

"Shooter!" he ordered his step-grandson. "Fire with 18 again and don't either of you stop! I have a plan keep it up!"

Puzzled but obliging Shooter joined in with 18's attack again, making it more difficult for Super 21 to absorb the barrage from his laughing partner. While this was going on Goku quickly started to power himself up again.

"That's it you two!" Super 17 laughed down insanely to 18 and Shooter as they continued to fire their barrage of energy blasts. "Let it all out! I'll just sit here and let my partner gather the energy so we can both destroy you when you're finished!"

"Maybe not!' Goku yelled standing up an vanishing only to reappear in front of the firing 18 and Shooter. "This is for Krillin!" the small saiyan shouted as he jumped up and flew along the energy bolts.

Realizing what Goku was up to Super 21 quickly moved out of the way unfortunately it left Super 17 completely exposed! He could only look on in horrified astonishment as Goku flew up to him and yelled "SUPER….DRAGON…FIIIIIISSSSST!"

Not even a Super Android could withstand Goku's most powerful attack at such close range, for as the dragon fist hit Super 17 it smashed a huge hole in his chest.

"Aaaah…" Super 17 chocked out in horrified astonishment. "You…wretch!"

Seizing his chance Goku quickly powered up a Kamehameha Wave before his opponent could recover.

"You fool!" Super 17 spat. "Haven't you learned yet? That will only make me STRONGER!"

"I don't think so!" Goku yelled, he fired off his Kamehameha Wave and it hit Super 17 right where the hole in his chest was. Super 17 gave one last scream of agony as he was blasted into atoms by Goku's attack.

"Yes!" 18 cried out in triumph. "We DID it, Krillin, Shooter."

"What about dad?" Shooter asked 18 nervously.

Sure enough Super 21 was looking on in dumbstruck amazement at where his partner Super 17 had been it looked like he was having a real hard time grasping the fact Goku had beaten him.

"You killed my partner," Super 21 said quietly to the small saiyan in a faraway distant voice. "You…KILLED my partner!" he said again this time in a voice of growing fury. "YOU KILLED MY PARTNER!" he screamed hysterically and fired off a blast that nearly blew a hole in Goku's chest!

"Yeow!" Goku yelled as he frantically tried to dodge the furious Android's attacks.

"I'll KILL YOU!" Super 21 roared to Goku as he drew both his wrist blades.

"He's gone CRAZY!" 18 yelled to Shooter. "Let's go!"

They both flew up to distract Super 21 but he just sent them flying with a single swipe of his wrist blades!

"Since you killed my partner Goku," Super 21 said angrily powering up a new attack and pointing it at 18 and Shooter. "I think it only fair I KILL yours!"

"NO!" Goku yelled and flew forward grabbing Super 21 by both arms. "I'm sorry to do this Sai," he said real regretfully to his crazed adopted son. "But you leave me no choice!"

With the last remaining bits of his strength Goku TORE Super 21's arms clean out of their sockets!

"That's not good!" Super 21 laughed. "You seem to forget I can REGROW my limbs like Piccolo could!"

"Too bad you won't have the chance to Sai!" 18 called back before moving out of the way.

Behind 18 was Shooter and he had just powered up the largest Kamehameha Wave he could muster, Super 21 could only look on in terror as Shooter released his attack at full force along with 18 and Goku joining in to help The Kamehameha Wave boosted with all the extra energy supplied by the other two Z-Fighters, hit Super 21 right in the chest. The damaged Super Android could only give his opponents a look of utter disbelief as he was slowly blown to kingdom come like his partner Super 17 was, his body completely consumed by the energy beam. Once the light from his attack had final faded and Super 21 was no more Shooter floated to the ground and began to sob; Goku and 18 landed next to the young teen and tried their best to comfort him.

* * *

Meanwhile back on the mainland in the ruins of a wrecked city, a battered Vegeta emerged carrying a battered Chibi Trunks in one arm and an equally batter Sal in the other.

"Dad…" Chibi Trunks asked his father weakly. "Did we…?"

"Yes," Vegeta said gently to Chibi Trunks. "You and your girlfriend can rest son…its over."

_"Well Kakkarot,'_ the proud saiyan prince thought to himself with a grim smile. _'You've done it!'_

* * *

Back on the island Goku, 18 and a now calm but still sad Shooter were looking out over the sea.

"How could 17 have done that Goku?" 18 asked the small saiyan with tears forming in her eyes. "I'm his twin sister, how could he kill my husband like that?"

"That wasn't really your brother 18," Goku sadly to the crying woman. "Just like that wasn't your father you destroyed Shooter," he added putting a hand on the teen's shoulder. "They were both in there somewhere but they weren't calling the shots, Gero and Myuu were controlling them. But you know," he went on thoughtfully. "I think they were both trying hard to help you two."

"Huh?" both 18 and Shooter asked in puzzlement.

"Well there was no need for 17 to start powering up, and there was certainly no reason to let Sai do it for him," he pointed out. "He could have just kept on absorbing your energy on his own."

"That's right!" 18 said excitedly. "I sensed him then, he forced that monster into making a mistake that would cost him the battle. He was showing us where his weakness was? Wasn't he?"

"I'd like to think so," Goku shrugged. "He had SOME control otherwise he'd never have done that, there was certainly a struggle there and I think your brother won."

Hearing this 18 gave a sigh of relief. "Thankyou Goku…you don't know how much that means to me."

"I'll bet both he and Sai are celebrating," Goku said cheerfully. "Celebrating because you BOTH won," he said directing that last statement to Shooter.

"What do you mean?" Shooter asked in puzzlement.

"Well I think Sai was struggling too," Goku went on. "When I destroyed 17 he could have killed me but he chose instead to attack you and 18, it was like he was _deliberately_ allowing me a chance to defeat him by removing his arms."

"He went after us so you could remove his energy absorbers," Shooter said slowly as realization dawned upon him. "So he couldn't absorb the energy from my attack!"

"Exactly!" Goku beamed at him.

"Where are they?" a familiar voice yelled out before Shooter could say anything. "No Super Androids are going to bully US around!"

Turning around Goku, 18 and Shooter were amazed to see Chi-Chi and Videl run up still dressed in their 'battle outfits.'

"We've come to subdue the wicked and punish the evil doers," Videl panted exhausted by her long trip.

"Yeah," Chi-Chi panted in agreement equally exhausted. "What she said."

"Sorry you two went to the trouble of getting dressed up," Goku said with a nervous chuckle. "But 18, Shooter and myself already took care of business."

Hearing this and Chi-Chi and Videl blushed with embarrassment suddenly feeling very foolish with themselves.

"Well that's good," Chi-Chi said quietly while behind them Bulma, Bra, Sho and Takara landed in the Capsule Corp Plane. "A little disappointing maybe, but I'm sure it's for the best."

"Goku!" Bulma cried urgently as she jumped out her plane followed by Shooter and Bra who was carrying Takara. "We've got a BIG problem! ALL volcanos are starting to erupt!" she went on as they ran up to him. "Earthquakes are being reported all around the globe! Flooding so bad that whole CITIES are going under! That big interdimensional doorway the villains opened up must have upset the natural balance!"

"Yeah," Bra nodded in agreement.

"It's true," Shooter said in conformation. "We saw it on the way here!"

"Well then we have to gather up the Dragon Balls and wish things back to normal," Chi-Chi said decisively.

"Yeah," Goku said in agreement. "Good idea we can use them to wish Krillin and Sai back too."

"Thank you Goku," 18 said gently to the small saiyan. "I may give Krillin a hard time but I do love him. I miss him and besides," she said ruffling Shooter hair. "I have to tell him what a good job his future son-in law did at protecting his daughter and helping me."

"Aw shucks…" Shooter said quietly blushing crimson at all the complements.

"Then it's settled!" Goku said grandly. "Let the official hunt for the Dragon Balls begin!"

* * *

Now that the Super Androids had been defeated it was time to make reparations. King Yemma took care of returning all the escaped villains to Hell, Future Trunks went to work on the Dragon Radar and restored Giru to full working order much to Chibi Pan and Takara's delight. And with the old Dragon Ball hunting team back together they began scouring the globe for the seven magic balls. Everything was going according to plan till the team located their first Dragon Ball and made an unusual discovery, the Dragon Ball they found were cracked? Not just one, but all SEVEN Dragon Balls were inexplicitly cracked and giving off an unusual red glow. Thinking that Shenron himself might be able to tell them what was wrong with the Dragon Ball's and how to fix them Goku summoned the mighty dragon. However what emerged from the cracked magic balls was a plume of black smoke and when that finally cleared up a creature appeared that was anything BUT Shenron! True it was a dragon, but it was a dragon that NOBODY had ever seen before!

**Authors's Notes**: WHOO-HOO The Super 17 saga has been completed! Hurray! There is some modifications due to the some of the reviews. Hope you guys enjoy. Wow this fic is almost over D: Now on to the Shadow Dragons saga!


	35. Search for the Shadow Dragons

**Chapter 35: ****The Search for the Shadow Dragons**

For a moment there was nothing but stunned silence as Goku and the other Z-fighters looked up in astonished horror at the dark dragon that had emerged from the cracked dragon balls. Like Shenron this dragon had red eyes, a large body that seemed to fill the sky, along with a pair of matching horns growing out of the back of its head and a pair of whiskers below its nose that stretched the length of its body. But unlike Shenron this dragon had a pair of large light purple wings growing out of its back, and it was blue in color! The whole top part of the dragon's body was dark blue while its underbelly and claws were a light blue colour. The dragon, which they all decided to call the Shadow Dragon, looked down at the astonished people who had summoned it and suddenly grinned at them as if amused by some private joke they had yet to know about.

"Hey! What's going on here?" Goku finally spoke up breaking the silence at long last. "Where's Shenron?"

"Well…," Chibi Pan said slowly. "This dragon _did_ come out of the dragon balls…didn't he? Maybe he's…filling in for Shenron?" she suggested hopefully. "Like maybe Shenron's on vacation?"

"It's possible…" Kei said thoughtfully but he had a look of extreme doubt on his face as he spoke.

"Hey!" Goku called up to the still grinning dragon. "Did you come to grant our wishes?"

"HA! HA! HA! HA!" The Shadow Dragon laughed as if Goku had told him funniest joke in the world. "Oh yeah," He replied sarcastically once he had finished his laughing. "I came here to grant your wishes!"

"I don't know you guys," Bulma said worriedly to her friends and family. "Something's fishy here…I don't trust this dragon."

"Mom!" Chibi Trunks cried to Bulma in protest. "Have a little respect; he IS an eternal dragon you know!"

"Ah the fresh outside air!" The Shadow Dragon said cheerfully to himself taking in a deep breath. "So delicious! It's been far too long since I've wielded my power! The world is now born anew!"

"Hey!" Galina snapped angrily to the Shadow Dragon. "This is not the way eternal dragons behave! Well…," She added as she stood near Future Trunks who was holding Takara in his arms. "At least not a dragon like Shenron anyway."

"Look Dragon!" Future Pan angrily yelled up to the Shadow Dragon, for she was getting impatient and really wanted to wish her husband Sai back from the dead as well as Krillin. "For your information _you_ should be asking _us_ what we want to _wish_ for!"

Hearing this demand the Shadow Dragon suddenly produced a large cigar and a cigarette lighter which he promptly used to casually light up his cigar. "What did you just say to me?" He said menacingly to Future Pan as he put away his lighter and glared at her with a very evil look.

"Our..our wishes," Future Pan stammered suddenly very afraid for her safety.

"Wishes?" the Shadow Dragon replied with an evil chuckle. "I have no intention of granting ANY wishes!"

This statement caused all the Z-Fighters to gasp in shock, for the eternal dragon of the dragon balls had never refused to grant any wishes before in their entire lives!

'_Goku!' _King Kai's voice suddenly rang out warningly. _'Beware of that dragon! Do you hear me?_

"Why?" Goku asked back in puzzlement. "Isn't he nice?"

The Shadow Dragon suddenly roared with laughter again which indicated he had heard King Kai's warning to Goku and to demonstrate that he was not a nice guy indeed.

"Alright you!" Future Trunks cried boldly to the laughing dragon. "We want some answers! WHERE'S Shenron?"

The Shadow Dragon's reply to Future Trunks' demand, was a quick but long puff on his cigar then to blow smoke all over the assembled Z-fighters. As they coughed and spluttered the cracked dragon balls suddenly glowed yellow and started to rise up into the air.

"HEY!" Sal yelled in sudden alarm as she ran forward. "He's taking the dragon balls!"

Everyone looked on in astonishment as the glowing dragon balls starting spinning around the Black Smoke Dragon in a circle. Then to their horror as they continued to watch the dragon took a sudden deep breath and casually swallowed the seven dragon balls whole!

"Hey!" Bulma yelled in helpless anger. "You just give those back…right now!"

The Shadow Dragon just grinned evilly at Bulma's demand and said nothing, then his eyes started to glow red causing a sudden fierce whirlwind to blow up. The wind he generated was so powerful it almost knocked the Z-fighters off their feet, but what happened next they just could not believe! Out of the whirlwind the seven dragon balls emerged out of the mouths of what looked like seven different dark dragons, suddenly there was a brilliant flash of light and the seven shadow dragons scattered off in all different directions with the dragon balls they were carrying!

"Aaah!" Chibi Pan cried out in alarm. "The dragon balls they're gone! What are we going to do now?"

Hearing Chibi Pan say that caused the Shadow Dragon to give one last evil laugh, then he took off into the sky disappearing from sight and suddenly all was still and quiet again.

"Well that was…weird," Goten said at long last.

"But what just happened?" Chi-Chi said in total bafflement.

"We were robbed, that's what happened!" Bulma stated grimly to her friends.

"Hey look!" Chibi Pan said suddenly pointing up. "The sky!"

Following his girlfriend's finger Kei and the other Z-fighters saw that the sky was now filled with rainbow coloured lights, much like the aurora borealis which occur near the North Pole.

"Isn't it magical?" Chibi Pan said dreamily to Kei as she held his hand and continued to gaze upwards with the others. "Cool huh?"

"I've never seen anything like it," Videl said in amazement. "It's absolutely beautiful! I can't believe that dragon did that."

"Maybe he was good after all?" Chi-Chi suggested hopefully.

"I'm afraid not," Goku replied grimly. "Not that dragon he was bad!"

"Yeah," Gohan nodded in confirmation. "I sensed it too dad, there was something…wrong."

'_Goku!' _King Kai called out again using his telepathic powers so he and everyone else could hear him this time. _'Can you hear me?'_

"King Kai!" Goku called out to his old friend. "What in the world is going on down here?"

'_That's just it,'_ King Kai replied back uncertainly. _'I don't know.'_

'_YOU IDIOTS!'_ Old Kai's furious voice suddenly rang out causing Takara to start crying while everyone else covered their ears in pain from the sudden unexpected noise.

"Who the hell was that?" Bulma cried in alarm as she, Chi-Chi and Videl rubbed their now ringing ears. "How obnoxious can you get?"

"Relax Bulma," Galina casually to her alarmed mother-in-law as she took her crying daughter from her husband and tried to calm her down. "It's just Old Kai, remember? The guy we told you who helped us defeat Majin Buu before my husband and I got married ten years ago. He's the Kai I had to kiss to help save the world for all his help…" She added with a shudder at that memory.

"Oh yeah," Future Trunks muttered darkly to himself. "We never seem to hear the end of that little episode, do we? Just what are you talking about?" He went on raising his voice.

'_I'm talking about how ten years ago I warned you people about using the dragon balls so much!'_ Old Kai snapped back angrily. _'Didn't I tell you that interfering with the natural evolution of things could have serious repercussions? Well?'_ he asked impatiently when he didn't get an immediate answer._ 'Didn't I?'_

"Yes sir," Goku replied back meekly scared by Old Kai's angry outburst. "I remember that. But I just thought that…well…that it was because you were old fashioned."

'_Don't blame them ancestor,' _they heard Kibito Kai say gently to Old Kai in an attempt to get him to calm down. _'It's just the generation gap.'_

'_GAP?" _Old Kai exclaimed in furious disbelief. _'Did you say GAP? It's a stinking CANYON not a GAP! NOW YOU LISTEN HERE!' _He yelled turning his attention back to Goku and the other Z-fighters. _'__**That **__creature you saw and the creatures that it spawned are not only capable of destroying the Earth but the entire __**UNIVERSE**__ as well!'_

"What seriously?" Goku cried out in amazement. "I know he looked it, but is he really that strong?"

'_Yes he's THAT strong!' _Old Kai snapped back deeply irritated by Goku's stupidity. _'And it's all thanks to YOU people!' _he added scornfully._ 'He was born because you MISUSED the dragon balls! You couldn't even tie your SHOELACES with out calling the dragon!'_

"Hey!" Bulma said irritably as she suddenly took her hands out of her ringing ears. "You don't have to keep yelling like that you know! Hasn't your generation ever heard of manners? I mean…"

'_HOW DARE YOU!'_ Old Kai roared with renewed anger cutting Bulma off in mid sentence and causing her to cover her ears again. _'If there's any one person to blame for this terrible situation that would be YOU Bulma!'_

"ME?" Bulma cried out in astonished disbelief. "And just how did you arrive at THAT?" she demanded to know deeply insulted by this accusation.

'_You INVENTED the Dragon Radar!' _Old Kai said accusingly like a judge reading a series of criminal charges in court. _'AND you sought out the dragon balls for you OWN selfish purpose! Dose any of THAT ring a bell?'_

"Why don't you show yourself you stupid old man?" Bulma yelled angrily at the unseen Old Kai. "Or are you too CHICKEN? Is that it you spineless old GOAT! Come down here and fight like a man!"

Realizing that his mother was working herself into a frenzy, Chibi Trunks started to come forward and put a calming hand on Bulma's shoulder. "Mom!" he said gently to her. "Calm down its okay, really."

"Yeah," Future Trunks spoke up. "Trust me mom when I say you do NOT want to fight one of the Kai's."

'_Oh,'_ they heard Old Kai say scornfully to Kabito Kai._ 'And to think I was once offered a chance to get a KISS off that woman! Good thing we picked Galina instead! What Bulma needs is a good old fashioned spanking, and if she doesn't watch it I'll come down there and do it myself!'_

Both Future and Chibi Trunks backed away nervously from their mother while Old Kai was saying this, her face was turning an alarming shade of purple and they did NOT want to be on the end of her erupting anger.

'_That won't be necessary,'_ Kabito Kai spoke hastily sensing Bulma's anger and tried to get things back on track. _'Besides ancestor,' _he went on. _'We need you to focus on solving the problem at hand.'_

'_Good point,'_ Old Kai said calming down.

'_Good…now listen to me all of you,'_ Kabito Kai said grimly to the assembled Z-fighters as he begun explaining things. _'You all know that for every ying there is a yang. So even though you used the dragon balls for __**positive**__ things, __**negative**__ energy was introduced into the world. It was stored __**inside **__the dragon balls.'_

This little revelation caused Kabito Kai's listeners to gasp in sudden shocked understanding.

"I had no idea," Goku said slowly. "But that seems to makes sense."

"I don't get it," Chibi Pan said puzzled to her father. "So what happens to all that negative energy?"

"Yeah," Kei asked equally puzzled. "Does it just stay in the dragon balls?"

"Hmm…," Gohan said thoughtfully to himself as he pondered the problem. "I guess it's just like anything else. The dragon balls would hold as much energy as they could, and then one day when they exceeded their capacity they would burst," He concluded grimly.

'_That's exactly right,'_ Kabito Kai said in grim confirmation. _'They can only hold so much, the negative energy DOES dissipate over time but for __**every**__ wish it takes about a hundred years for that to happen. In truth the dragon balls were never meant to be used more than __**once**__ every one hundred years, this allows time for the negative energy to seep out harmlessly as it was intended to do. But the balls were used MUCH more often than that,'_

As Kabito Kai spoke the Z- Fighters minds were filled with images of all the times in their lives they had used the dragon balls to summon Shenron and grant their wishes. As they watched they saw the dragon balls slowly turn dark on the inside which had lead to them cracking and producing the Black Smoke Dragon which they had seen earlier.

'_They couldn't hold it any longer,' _Kabito Kai went on with his explanation. _'And all of the negative energy was released at once, in the form of that dragon you saw. And he is pure evil!'_ he added grimly.

"This is serious!" Sal cried in alarm now that she and the others now knew the whole story.

"You don't know how right you are Sal," Mr Popo's voice said from somewhere behind them.

Turning around Sal and the others saw that Dende and his magic genie servant had arrived apparently out of nowhere from the Lookout.

"What are you talking about?" Galina asked the two new arrivals nervously.

"Well," Mr Popo said gently. "Many years ago I heard of an evil dragon appearing on the planet Eros. Shortly after that Eros and every star and planet in its Galaxy was destroyed.

"That's unbelievable!" Gohan said in amazement

'_THAT'S why the dragon balls are scattered after every wish,' _Old Kai spoke up again. _'They're supposed to take centuries to find them so the negative energy can't have time to accumulate. But then SOMEONE invented the Dragon Radar and ruined EVERYTHING!'_

"Hmph!" Bulma yelled angrily to Old Kai deeply insulted at the accusing tone he kept using on her regarding her invention of the Dragon Radar. "So it's all _**MY**_ fault is that it? Why don't you just SAY it?"

'_There were those that __**were**__ aware of the dangers of over use,'_ Kabito Kai admitted to his friends rather sheepishly. _'But no decision was ever made to…warn the people of the Earth.'_

"Well how in the world was I supposed to know that?" Bulma yelled back angrily trying desperately to justify herself. "It's DENDE'S fault we were never warned! So you see…it's not all MY fault because we're ALL a little to blame actually."

"HUH?" All the assembled Z-fighters said in astonishment at Bulma's wild accusation

"Well aren't we?" Bulma asked her friends but when they didn't answer her she fell silent that was until a new thought struck her. "I know!" She said brightly. "Even though I DID invent the radar," she said admittedly. "I still wouldn't have been able to find the dragon balls. I was just a little girl of sixteen," She went on innocently recalling the events from her distant past. "Trying to find her prince with the dragon balls but that was just a young school girl's dream…a silly fantasy," She then pointed an accusing finger at Goku. "But then this big shot came along!"

"Who ME?" Goku cried out in amazement surprised that Bulma would make such an accusation after all they'd been through. "You mean it's MY fault?"

"Well yeah it IS when you think about it!" Bulma said sternly. "I was just a knobby kneed adolescent back then; I could have never gathered the balls on my own. YOU were the one with the super strength; YOU'RE responsible for gathering the dragon balls!"

"I guess I am," Goku said admittedly as he realised that his old friend may have been right. "I see what you mean Bulma," He said putting his hands behind his head and walking away from her. "I am responsible. I never really thought about it that way until now."

"Hey what are you doing?" Bulma asked as she saw Goku stop and start to stretch his legs.

"Yeah Daddy," Galina asked her father confused. "What gives?"

"Well sweetheart," Goku said matter of factly as he continued to stretch himself. "Since I'm the one who caused this mess there's only one thing for me to do. I guess I don't have a choice it seems clear to me, I have to go slay that dragon!"

"WHAT?" Galina cried out in disbelief.

"What just like that?" Chi-Chi exclaimed to her small husband.

"Aren't you worried?" Bulma asked. "How can you make light of a situation like this? So without any thought or planning," she went on while Goku continued to stretch himself. "You're going to jump in and sock it to him huh?"

"Well I'm going to finish my warm up first," Goku said as he finished up his stretching. "There!" he said giving everyone the 'peace' sign. "I'm ready!"

'_I'm afraid you don't have much time to act Goku,'_ Old Kai said to the small pure hearted saiyan warningly. _'That dragon is attacking the nerve centres of the globe; the planet is already beginning to suffocate under the weight of that beast's evil. If you don't intervene soon the destruction of the Earth is inevitable.'_

"Dad I'm coming with you," Galina said determinedly to her father.

"No not this time sweet heart," Goku said gently to his daughter. "I'll handle this myself."

"But dad!" Gohan protested. "I really think someone should go with you."

"Don't worry Gohan," Goku said reassuringly to his son. "You've seen me as a Super Saiyan Four, if that won't do it nothing will."

"Yeah," Goten started to say. "But dad…"

"Well," Goku said brightly giving everyone a friendly wave and cutting Goten off in mid sentence. "See you later!"

"Wait!" Chibi Pan cried suddenly. "Don't go!"

"Why? What's wrong Pan?" Goku asked his grand daughter.

"Uh…" Chibi Pan said suddenly nervous. "Oh never mind…forget it grandpa everything's fine."

"Okay then," Goku said brightly. "Bye everyone!" And with that Goku took off.

"Come home soon!" Chi-Chi called out after her small husband. "I'll have dinner waiting for you!"

"Do your best dad!" Gohan called out as well.

"Yeah," Galina added as she held a waving Takara in her arms. "And be careful!"

While everyone was watching Goku leave they didn't notice Chibi Pan quietly smile to herself and quickly run off into Capsule Corp, nobody that is except Kei and Sho.

* * *

A little while later Goku was flying over a nearby city and as he flew over it, he saw that it had been totally devastated like it had been hit by a violent earthquake there was no sign of anyone or anything.

"Boy," Goku said quietly to himself. "That dragon sure didn't waste any time! With a destructive trail like this he shouldn't be too hard to find, not with a mess like this."

As Goku flew off he failed to notice one of the shadow dragons emerge from the sky behind him and disappear into the mouth of a dormant volcano that hadn't erupted in centuries. A few minutes after the shadow dragon had done this the volcano exploded with violent fury sending rocks and lava everywhere; it also sent the people of a nearby village in the valley below to run for their lives.

* * *

At the same time this was happening somewhere in a distant snow covered mountain range, another shadow dragon was flying around crashing into the mountains with its icy body creating massive avalanches.

Elsewhere in a distant city massive thunder clouds had formed and were creating gigantic lighting bolts. One of these lightening bolts formed itself into another shadow dragon and hit the city square where it exploded destroying a large part of the city in the process. When the dust and smoke cleared the shadow dragon, who was known as Rage Shenron, stood in the middle of a large crater with the five star dragon ball lodged in his stomach. Rage Shenron was a small but dangerous looking dragon with a dark purple body and white underbelly; he smiled evilly to himself in anticipation of all the destruction he was now about to cause.

In yet another distant city a huge tornado was flinging cars, trees, and rubble into the air like children's toys. In the centre of the tornado was yet _another_ shadow dragon laughing evilly to himself at all the havoc and destruction he was causing.

Out of the ground somewhere in the middle of a distant field another shadow dragon erupted from the earth like an angry stone worm, with the seven star dragon ball embedded in its back.

Somewhere in a distant sky another shadow dragon was flying in and out of the clouds creating huge windstorms near a small lake complete with fishing village. The terrified villagers ran for their lives in terror as the shadow dragon landed with a huge splash in the middle of the lake creating a huge waterspout in the shape of a dragon roaring like an angry sea monster. On the top of the water spout was the shadow dragon who had created it, he was a plump yellowed eyed dragon with green skin, sharp teeth and a white underbelly. Out of his shoulders and arms grew some nasty looking black spikes and lodged between his eyes just above his nose was the two star dragon ball.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!" The shadow dragon roared in delighted laughter to himself. "How quaint! This is a perfect new abode! I doubt the town's folk will mind if I set up shop here!"

As he finished speaking the water spout he was standing on turned a terrible black colour and sunk back into the lake, as it did so ALL the water in the lake turned black which killed all the fish in it instantly. But the destruction didn't stop there! Once the blackness in the water reached the shore the entire AREA started to turn black causing everything around the polluted lake, trees, buildings and animals to wither and die away.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!" the shadow dragon laughed evilly it's voice echoing all around the polluted lake and surrounding area. "Let it be known that I am Haze Shenron! The Dragon of Pollution! And this place is my new home! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!"

* * *

Meanwhile Goku had managed to fly all the way to the sea when he was suddenly struck by a sudden realization and stopped dead in mid air. "What an idiot I am! What was I thinking? I can find the _**dragon**_ with my senses but _**not**_ the dragon balls!"

Turning around to head back to Capsule Corp Goku was astonished to see a smiling Chibi Pan floating in the air behind him, and she wasn't alone either…for floating along with her was Kei and Sho!

"Did you really think we were going to let you go alone?" Chibi Pan asked Goku cheekily.

"Well…yeah," Goku said temporally lost for words.

"Fat chance of that Grandpa!" Sho said cheerfully.

"Besides," Kei added smugly. "We knew what you were turning around for anyway."

"Good thing we came prepared then," Chibi Pan said cheerfully.

As the young teen finished saying this Giru popped out of the back of a blue back pack she was carrying on her back with a friendly wave.

"Ah!" Goku cried with delight. "Giru's JUST who I need!"

"I thought as much," Chibi Pan said happily holding Giru in her arms like a teddy bear. "Dragon ball hunting isn't the same without Giru is it?"

"No it isn't," Goku said admittedly. "Thanks for bringing him," he said reaching out for the small robot. "Good thinking."

"Not so fast Grandpa!" Chibi Pan said holding Giru away from the expecting Goku. "This is a _package_ deal, get it?"

"Pan," Goku protested as he suddenly realised WHY Pan and the other two had followed him. "Please."

"Oh come on Grandpa!" Sho pleaded to Goku. "I want to take part in at least one big adventure in my life! I want to show Vegeta that I'm a brave guy worthy of protecting Bra!"

"And nothing bad will happen to Pan while I'm with her," Kei said putting a protective hand on her shoulder. "I can guarantee it!"

"Yeah," Chibi Pan went on. "Besides…Giru wouldn't go anywhere without me, Kei and Sho would you Giru?"

"Giru go," the small robot corrected his young friend. "Danger level increases if Pan, Kei and Sho go. Pan and her friends stay, Giru go."

"What are you saying?" Chibi Pan yelled angrily to Giru shaking him like he was a rag doll. "Having me, Kei and Sho around isn't more dangerous! What kind of buggy calculation is that?"

"Pan, Kei and Sho NOT stay!" Giru said quickly correcting himself. "Giru NOT go without Pan and the boys."

"See Grandpa?" Chibi Pan said in cheerful triumph to Goku. "We HAVE to go; you really don't have a choice!"

"I'm going to regret this," Goku said worriedly to himself. "You kids can come along but you have to do what I say!" he added sternly.

"We promise!" the three youngsters said giving Goku the 'peace' sign.

"I can't believe I'm doing this!" Goku grumbled to himself. "There's only two people I know that's as stubborn than you are Pan and that's your Aunt Galina and your Grandma!"

Chibi Pan just giggled to herself as she, Kei, Sho and Giru followed Goku to find the seven shadow dragons and the dragon balls they possessed.

* * *

It didn't take Giru long to locate the first and nearest dragon ball for Goku and his family to find. The small robot lead them through a polluted countryside and forest until they reached the toxic lake where the dragon Haze Shenron had decided to set up shop. When they got there they discovered the evil dragon taking great personal pleasure in scaring, attacking and destroying the villager's homes. Pan, who really hated bullies picking on helpless people, attacked the unsuspecting dragon and took him unaware causing him to get a sore foot in the process. Once he got over his shock and painful unexpected injury it was revealed that Haze Shenron was a total wimp! He made a mistake of insulting Pan which resulted in her and Kei roughing him up real easy while an amazed Goku, Sho and Giru just looked on. Insulted by the constant and easy humiliation by two young teens Haze Shenron surprised his two attackers by suddenly fighting back like he was a super being! Goku and Sho tried to help but it just resulted in getting them all beaten up, because for some reason they were losing their powers as they fought.

Haze Shenron then proudly boasted to his opponents of his powers of pollution and how he had used them to wreck the lake, countryside and air so Goku and his friends couldn't draw any strength from the energy of life. When Goku accused Haze Shenron of cheating the dragon pointed out it wasn't his fault as Goku had made him. Haze Shenron then went on to explain that he had been created many years ago when Goku had wished Shenron to restore Bora, the father of his dear childhood friend Upa, back to life after he had been killed by General Tao. The negative energy which was created by that wish was stored in the two star dragon ball which resulted in Haze Shenron's birth so what was happening now really was Goku's fault. Because of their weakened state Haze Shenron easily managed to subdue his enemies and was all prepared to throw them in his polluted lake where the toxins and acids would destroy them. Giru did try his best to stop the shadow dragon but his weapons did little to stop him and the others being thrown into the lake.

However as Giru was not affected by all the pollution in the lake as he was a machine he managed to drag Goku and the others into underground spring that contained magic living water which allowed them not only to get their powers back but to breate in the water as well! At Pan's suggestion Goku blasted the spring which released a huge flood of clean water which washed all the toxins out of the polluted lake much to Haze Shenron's horror. With all the toxins destroyed it didn't take much for Goku, Pan, Sho and Kei to blast Haze Shenron to bits and recover the two star dragon ball that had been in his possession. With the first of the shadow dragons destroyed the cracked dragon ball was restored to normal along with the surrounding area.

* * *

The next dragon ball Giru detected lead Goku and his family to an abandoned city which had strange blobs of energy absorbing electricity all around it. Meeting a kind old couple who were the last of the people still living in the city, the Z-fighter's learnt that slime belonged to Rage Shenron the keeper of the five star dragon ball who had been waiting for them! Although Rage Shenron was a small looking dragon Goku and the others soon learnt that he was a heck of a lot more dangerous than Haze Shenron was. For Rage Shenron was the one controlling the energy absorbing slime and he used it to attack his opponents to drain their energy, once he had demonstrated his power Rage Shenron then used the slime to increase his size and strength to battle his enemies.

Once he powered up Rage Shenron told Goku he had been born many years ago on the day Vegeta and Nappa had been sent to earth by Freiza to collect the dragon balls. Goku's friends had been so terrified at fighting the two killer saiyans without him they had wished Goku, who had been killed by his brother Raditz a year or so before Vegeta and Nappa arrived, back to life. It turned out the negative energy which was created by that day that wish was made on, was stored in the five star dragon ball which resulted in Rage Shenron's birth. The shadow dragon then proceeded to attack his opponents with large destructive energy attacks, Goku did try and fight back however as Rage Shenron was covered in his energy absorbing slime hitting him was like trying to punch a bowl of jelly! What was worse by making direct contact with the shadow dragon's slimly skin resulted in massive electric shocks! Pan, Kei and Sho DID try and help Goku however they were zapped out of the sky like flies with a few electric shocks of their own!

Goku deciding to even the odds turned into a Super Saiyan Four which resulted in Rage Shenron's attacks not affecting the pure hearted saiyan anymore. However when Goku tried blasting Rage Shenron with his own energy attack the shadow dragon just absorbed it and fired it right back at him and his family! Narrowly avoiding getting destroyed Goku and his family survived the attack which irritated Rage Shenron to no end! The shadow dragon then used his slime to access the world power grid at a near by power station which resulted in him getting bigger and stronger! Pan, Kei and Sho tried desperately to fight back but Rage Shenron just calmly absorbed their energy attacks and fired them right back at the young teens. If Goku hadn't been there to save them they would have been incinerated within seconds!

In an attempt to finish off Goku and his family once and for all, Rage Shenron kept increasing his power and size until he was large enough to grab his enemies with his slime. Once in the shadow dragon's power he tired to electrocute them all to death; however they were all saved from this fate by the arrival of an unexpected but very welcomed rain storm! Because he got wet Rage Shenron's supply of electric slime shorted out causing the shadow dragon to blow himself up due to the universal rule, 'water and electricity don't mix'! After that it was easy to beat the weakened and now normal sized shadow dragon. However Rage Shenron did try one last time to kill Goku and his family with what little slime he had left by faking defeat. However thanks to a small but powerfully quick Kamehameha Wave from a fast acting Goku, Rage Shenron was swiftly blasted out of existence and the five star dragon ball in his possession recovered before he could seriously hurt Pan, Kei or Sho. And with the second of the shadow dragons destroyed the cracked dragon ball was restored to normal along with all the energy drained from the city and nearby power plants.

* * *

The next dragon ball Giru detected lead Goku and his family to a peaceful seaside village; however as soon as they entered it they were almost buried due to a huge amount of fish falling from the sky like rain! The Z-fighters soon discovered that the shadow dragon, who was known as Oceanus Shenron, had adopted the persona of Princess Oto a local deity that the villagers worship to bring good luck to the fishermen when they went out to sea to go fishing in their boats. However according to a local village girl named Colum because the shadow dragon had been making it rain fish at regular intervals it was putting a lot of her fishermen friends out of business. Because of that Colum's childhood friends were being put to work while their parents acted like brainless servants to the 'princess.' What was worse there was too much fish for the villagers to handle so most of them rotted away wasted and the seagulls were dying from serious injuries due to the shadow dragon's activities.

Determined to stop these terrible activities Goku and his family confronted 'Princess Oto' on the beach. It turned out the shadow dragon, which had the six star dragon ball lodged in her forehead, was using her powers to create waterspouts which picked up huge amounts of fish and then dump them on the village. Oceanus Shenron seemed like a very cool, calm and collected shadow dragon, however when Goku asked WHICH wish on the dragon balls created her she got real irritated about it. After constant persistence Oceanus Shenron revealed, very reluctantly, that she had been born many years ago when Goku's good friend Oolong had foiled Emperor Pilaf's wish for world domination by tricking Pilaf to wish for a pair of girl's _**underwear! **_This revelation…although funny to Goku and his family, was not funny at all to Oceanus Shenron and she was determined to take especially take great personal pleasure in killing Oolong when she found him and began her attack.

However when Goku and his family tried to fight back it turned out that none of them could lay a finger on Oceanus Shenron! It turned out she could control wind and water not only to make waterspouts but to protect herself by deflecting their attacks away from her. Goku, determined to beat the shadow dragon flew in closer so as to attack her at close range. However Oceanus Shenron just spun herself around real fast creating a whirlwind that was so powerful that it sent Goku flying back with his clothes getting shredded in the process. To both Oceanus Shenron and Pan's embarrassment and to Kei and Sho's amusement it turned out the last wind attack had left Goku completely naked! Thankfully Pan had the good sense to bring along a spare fighting suit for her grandpa and hurriedly got him dressed. While doing this Oceanus Shenron briefly revealed her true form, it was a tall, thin, male dragon with a pair of white wings and the six star dragon ball was embedded in its chin.

However Goku had worked out Oceanus Shenron's fighting techniques by this time and was soon able to battle the shadow dragon with his own wind fighting techniques! However it was Colum's seagull she had been nursing back to health that helped beat Oceanus Shenron, it actually managed to fly down on the shadow dragon and attack it from above! It was then Pan realised that their enemy could be attacked from above as she was the still and silent 'eye' of her hurricanes. Quickly passing on this knowledge to Kei and Sho the three teens used a combined Kamehameha Wave to weaken Oceanus Shenron then while she was distracted Goku quickly destroyed her with his own Kamehameha Wave and the six star dragon ball in her possession was recovered. With the third of the shadow dragons destroyed the cracked dragon ball was restored to normal along with the return of all the injured seagulls and a promise from the ashamed villagers to work harder to make up for their foolish ways. Before they left Colum asked Pan and her friends if they could teach her how to fly like they did and Pan promised she would one day if she made a visit to Mt Paozu once they had finished their quest.

* * *

The next dragon ball Giru detected lead Goku and his family to a field outside a large city; the strange thing was that Giru detected the dragon ball _under_ the ground. The reason soon became clear when the Z-fighters were confronted with a large mole like shadow dragon by the name of Naturon Shenron emerging from the ground. This shadow dragon had the seven star dragon ball lodged in his forehead and a big indifference to everyone and everything around him. The only thing that seemed to interest Naturon Shenron was his digging which was causing huge earthquakes that threatened to wreck the city nearby. Because of his indifference the shadow dragon didn't seem to notice Goku and his family until the small pure hearted saiyan yelled right into his ear knocking him over. It turned out Naturon Shenron wasn't the brightest shadow dragon around; he didn't seem to know or care who Goku was when he introduced himself to his opponent much to Goku's irritation. Naturon Shenron however was real surprised when Pan identified him and when he asked her how she pointed out that the dragon ball embedded in his forehead was a dead giveaway. Getting over his irritation Goku invited the shadow dragon to attack him, but it turned out he was hard of hearing too!

Irritated by Naturon Shenron's indifference to them Pan quickly informed the shadow dragon that they had been battling his other fellow shadow dragons and collecting the dragon balls they had possessed in order to save the world. This didn't really seem to interest Naturon Shenron at all, he claimed he was not much of a fighter and all that interested him was digging his tunnels, making the earth quake and watching things fall down because of it. Hearing this Kei then asked the shadow dragon to hand over his dragon ball but he refused saying the magic ball was his and that he didn't want to part with it. Having said that Naturon Shenron re-commenced his digging towards the nearby city he intended to destroy. Determined to stop him Goku and his family quickly flew after the tunnelling shadow dragon however Goku really didn't want to fight an opponent who wasn't interested in fighting back. So the small saiyan attempted to get Naturon Shenron worked up by shouting unpleasant and insulting things to him. However insults did little to annoy the shadow dragon so Pan, Kei and Sho came up with a new strategy which involved blasting the tunnelling shadow dragon under the ground. It was hardly surprising to the watching Goku that the teen's attacks did little to stop or deter Naturon Shenron as he was so deep underground that their blasts didn't reach him.

As Naturon Shenron was fast approaching the city his tunnelling was causing huge earthquakes panicking the people as well as making all the buildings and roads shake to their foundations. Goku and his family suddenly had their hands full saving all the city's people from being crushed and buried alive by falling buildings and rubble. When Naturon Shenron finally surfaced to admire his destructive work he was astonished to see that thanks to Super Saiyan Four Goku and his family the city he was trying to wreck was still standing! Extremely annoyed that the Z-fighters had stopped his fun Naturon Shenron savagely attacked them. Goku however was already prepared for this and he managed to knock the angry shadow dragon right out of the city so he wouldn't damage it anymore. Now that he was angry and ready to fight Naturon Shenron told his enemies he had been born many years ago when Vegeta, who had been under the influence of the wizard Babidi at the time, had killed part of the audience of the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament when Goku refused his challenge to fight him. Because of that evil act the dragon balls had been used to summon Shenron and restore to life all the people killed by Vegeta that day. That wish had released a force of negative energy and was stored in the seven star dragon ball.

Pan didn't think this was a big deal and that Naturon Shenron was being a bit dramatic as their last opponent Oceanus Shenron had been born from an accidental wish for girl's underwear. However Naturon Shenron proved that he really was more dangerous that he appeared for when he slammed his hand down on the ground it caused the ground underneath Goku and his family to explode and send them flying into the air like leaves. Quickly overcoming this unexpected attack the Z-fighters stayed in the air as their opponent kept firing energy blasts through the ground at them. Finally they landed on the shadow dragon's head which caused Naturon Shenron to blast himself with his own attack; thankfully the Z-fighters flew off before they themselves were hurt. Due to his injuries the shadow dragon just fell over in a defeated heap causing Goku to power down to his normal small self again however as he did so something strange happened to Naturon Shenron. The shadow dragon seemed to disappear in a puff of blue smoke released by his body and vanish, out of this smoke flew the cracked seven star dragon ball which Pan then caught neatly. However unlike the other three collected dragon balls Naturon Shenron's ball was still cracked!

Suddenly to Goku, Kei and Sho's horror the cracked dragon ball started to glow a dark blue colour and then began sucking Pan right into it! The three of them tried to help the struggling teen girl but all they did was tear off Pan's back pack which contained the terrified Giru. Looking on in helpless astonishment the three Z-fighters looked on in disbelief as Pan was somehow replaced by Naturon Shenron! Now the shadow dragon looked totally different to what he had been before. He was now a giant yellowed eyed, blue skinned dragon with a white underbelly and tail with a long pointy nose, a huge frill around his ears and a pair of horns growing out of his head. When Goku questioned Naturon Shenron how he had managed his transformation the shadow dragon informed them he had the power to possess any creature he liked and assume its powers and abilities! He had originally used the body of a mole as his mode of transport, hence his mole like appearance, but because the Z-fighters had damaged it so badly he just took over Pan's body! He admitted that Goku could fight him if he wanted to however the damage HE or the boys did to him would happen to Pan as well. Once Pan's body was exhausted the shadow dragon intended to use Goku's Super Saiyan Four body! That is IF he had the guts to battle him. As Goku, Kei and Sho slowly struggled to accept this terrible fact they could actually hear Pan inside Naturon Shenron's body crying out for help!

Knowing that he now had the advantage this time the shadow dragon began his attack causing Goku, Kei, Sho and Giru to back off quickly. The four of them knew that as soon as Goku went Super Saiyan Four, Naturon Shenron would possess his body and that would be the end of them all! Kei who was even more infuriated than Goku that the shadow dragon would use his girlfriend's body as a human shield vowed he fight him fairly if he let her go but Naturon Shenron wasn't about to let that happen in a real hurry there was no fun in fighting fairly! With Pan giving him the extra strength he needed Naturon Shenron now also possessed all the attack techniques Goku had taught her. To demonstrate this the shadow dragon used a Kamehameha Wave on his opponents which the narrowly missed but it destroyed a large part of the nearby city. Knowing that Goku, Kei and Sho wouldn't dare fight back Naturon Shenron then began blasting energy bolts at the city sending people running for their lives.

The terrible decision to attack the shadow dragon or not was resolved by Pan, although possessed by Naturon Shenron she could still talk to Goku, Kei and Sho mentally. She begged them to fight on regardless what would happen to her knowing full well how hard it would be especially to Goku and Kei. Respecting his granddaughter's wishes Goku powered up to Super Saiyan Four again, despite the danger that his body might be possessed by his enemy. Goku then proceeded to attack the astonished shadow dragon with help from Kei and Sho giving Naturon Shenron a real thrashing. But despite his beating the shadow dragon knew that his opponents were holding back so as to not kill Pan, Goku could have blasted him with a Kamehameha Wave but he then punched him instead. To prove his point Naturon Shenron then dared them to blast him at full force or get out of his way. Despite consistent urging by the possessed Pan the three Z-fighters hesitated for what felt like an eternity before they actually used a combined Kamehameha attack on the astonished shadow dragon. However when the smoke and dust from the attack died down Naturon Shenron was still alive with Pan still inside him!

The reason for this the shadow dragon correctly guessed was that his three opponents sub-consciously didn't hit him at full force like the were intending to all because of Pan. Since this WAS the case Naturon Shenron didn't waste time re-commencing his attack on his restrained opponents at full force, he took great personal pleasure at beating them up especially Goku. Once he thought his opponents were done for Naturon Shenron then allowed the beaten up Z-fighters to see Pan once last time by letting her emerge from his stomach so she could talk to them in person. It was then that Kei of all people got up and grabbed Pan before she could be reabsorbed back into the shadow dragon's stomach, and with a little help from Goku and Sho they managed to pull her free of her captor.

With Pan removed Naturon Shenron shrunk down to his true from that of a tiny looking mole like dragon with the seven star dragon ball lodged in his head. In a last desperate attempt to save himself Naturon Shenron tried to possess a passing bird but he was blocked by Goku and Sho, the shadow dragon was quickly beaten up then destroyed by a very angry Kei and the seven star dragon ball in his possession was soon recovered. With the fourth of the shadow dragons destroyed the cracked dragon ball was restored to normal, along with an happy Pan who rewarded her 'hero' Kei with a big hug and a very passionate kiss. Now with four of the dragon balls restored to normal there were only three more left in the possession of shadow dragons Goku and his family set off to find them, unaware of just how difficult that was going to be.

* * *

"Dragon ball detected!" Giru reported to his four friends as the bleeping of his dragon radar grew louder. "Dragon ball detected! Dragon ball nearby! Dragon ball nearby!"

"Alright already!" Pan yelled angrily smacking the tiny robot onto the ground. "Will you please stop saying the same things over and over again? You're driving me crazy! You're obviously letting the heat get to your head Giru!"

Their search had lead Goku and his family into a half wrecked and deserted city deep in the centre of a desert. It was very hot and dry here and it was making Pan, Kei and Sho a bit irritated, so having Giru constantly squawking reports at them with the constant bleeping of the dragon radar made them more irritated.

"Yeah pull yourself together Giru," Kei said equally irritated as Pan was. "Or has the heat fried your circuits?"

"No!" Giru said quickly picking himself up. "Giru fully operational! Dragon ball nearby! Dragon ball here!"

"Well I don't know about you guys," Goku spoke up suddenly as he sat down and crossed his arms. "But I'm starving! I don't think I've ever been this hungry before."

"I can take being hungry," Sho spoke up wiping his sweaty brow and looking up at the sun. "But this heat is unbearable! Wait a minute…" he said slowly as he continued to look. "Why is the sun so bright all of a sudden? It's been covered up by a haze ever since the dragons got loose."

"I don't know," Goku said slowly as he stood back up again. "Maybe since four of the dragon balls are fixed, there's not so much negative energy and the Earth is starting to get back to normal again."

"Boy what a mess this place is!" Pan said to herself as she, Kei, Goku, Sho and Giru continued to explore the deserted city.

"Any luck Grandpa?" Sho called out to the searching Goku.

"Nope! Not yet," Came the reply.

Pausing to stop in front of a shop window Pan suddenly became away of the light in window had suddenly intensified. On a sudden impulse the girl looked up and saw that the light from the blazing sun had increased. "Hey," she called to the others. "The sun just got bigger."

"Aw that's just an illusion," Goku said dismissively without even looking up. "The heat must really be getting to you Pan, you're seeing things. The sun can't get bigger silly."

"Uh…can it jump across the sky?" Kei and Sho asked Goku together suddenly worried.

"Huh?" Looking up Goku just had enough time to jump out of the way as a fiery figure fell out of the blazing sun and landed right where the small saiyan had been standing!

"Just try that again you monster!" Goku yelled angrily to the figure as he landed near Pan, Kei, Sho, and Giru.

"He! He! He! He!" The figure chuckled evilly to itself without even turning around to face them. "You people create your own monsters just like you created me! I am Nuova Shenron the invincible four star dragon."

"You're a dragon?" Goku cried out in disbelief. "You don't look like the others and I don't see a dragon ball anywhere on you!"

Nuova Shenron turned around to face his opponents, and as Goku said he didn't look very dragon like as the last four shadow dragons had been. He was a tall elegant looking creature with a dark orange coloured armoured body and light purple lips, the only thing that did make him look like a dragon were a pair of large wings sticking out of his back. Still chuckling to himself Nuova Shenron held up is left hand and opened it wide for his enemies to see.

"Maybe you should look a little closer," He said quietly as the cracked four star dragon ball suddenly appeared. It was lodged deep in the palm of the shadow dragon's hand!

"Alright!" Goku said determinedly to Nuova Shenron. "Cough up that dragon ball pal or we're going to have to take it by force!"

"Go ahead and try," Nuova Shenron said quietly as he closed his hand. "You won't be happy with the results," he then smirked to himself as if at some private joke.

"You have no idea who you're dealing with here do you?" Pan said confidently as she came forward to face their still smirking enemy. "We've already tangled with four of you shadow dragons and their all dead! So I'd be more than a little concerned if I were you! The odds aren't exactly in your favour!"

Hearing Pan say this Nuova Shenron's smirk faded and was replaced by a very angry look.

"Uh…Pan," Kei said nervously to his girlfriend. "I think you could have broken that to him a BIT more gently."

"He's right Pan," Goku said coming to Kei's support. "Kei's right, you're underestimating your opponent! This dragon is stronger than the others!"

"He is?" Sho cried in astonishment.

"Goku correct!" Giru said in confirmation.

"Anyway we're not here to fight," Goku went on. "We're here to save the Earth!"

"I hear you grandpa," Pan called back to Goku. "And that's what I'm going to do, save the Earth!"

"That's not what I meant!" Goku yelled but it was too late.

Pan leapt at Nuova Shenron with the intention of attacking him first but the shadow dragon disappeared at the last moment only to reappear behind the astonished girl and knock her to the ground with ease.

"PAN!" Kei yelled in alarm. But before he could do anything Nuova Shenron casually picked up the now unconscious Pan by the backpack then turned to look back at horrified his opponents with an evil grin.

"Put her down!" Goku and Kei yelled together as they ran forward to the rescue.

"Yeah right now!" Sho yelled bringing up the rear with the nervous Giru.

Suddenly to their astonishment Nuova Shenron actually did what they told him to do, he casually tossed the unconscious Pan to one side. Quick as lightning Giru and Kei ran to her aid.

"Pan are you alright?" Kei asked in deep concern as he picked his girlfriend up in his arms. "Why do you always ignore good advice when it's offered to you?"

"Wake up Pan please!" Giru said attempting to help Kei by shaking the unconscious girl's arm.

"I don't believe it," Sho said in amazement to Goku. "He actually let Pan go!"

"Thankyou," Goku said gratefully to the shadow dragon.

"Don't mention it," Nuova Shenron replied casually. "I've been awaiting your arrival Goku, now we are free to play the ultimate game of survival without any distractions!"

"I see," Goku said thoughtfully. "Well I'd rather settle this without fighting, but if I have to I will!"

Hearing the small saiyan say that Nuova Shenron smiled then clenched his fist, as he did so an energy attack began forming around the fist. "Let me make it simple," he said with an evil chuckle. "You have to!"

'_Oh boy!'_ Goku thought quietly to himself. _'This guy is definitely not lacking in confidence!'_

"When the statue above us hits the ground," Nuova Shenron said indicating a stature of a gargoyle on the roof a building behind them. "that will be the signal to start."

"Fair enough," Goku said in agreement. "I'm sorry Sho," he said apologetically to his step-grandson. "Looks like I have to fight this guy alone."

"Aww…okay," Sho said sulkily.

"Oh by the way," Goku said turning his attention to opponent. "Which wish were you born from?"

"I was born when your first true rival King Piccolo wished for his youth and got his full powers back," Nuova Shenron said grandly. Having said that the shadow dragon then fired off his attack blasting the stone gargoyle clean off the buildings roof.

Goku, Nuova Shenron and the watching Sho waited tensely for what seemed like an eternity for the statue to hit the ground, when it finally did Goku and Nuova Shenron attacked! The two fighters went flying around the wrecked city at super fast speeds breaking off bits of buildings as they did so. As Goku dodged one of his opponent's punches he saw that Nuova Shenron had punched through a piece of flying rubble like it was made of butter. When he dodged and then tried to punch his opponent head on Goku's fist suddenly caught on fire causing the small saiyan to quickly take cover and put it out before he seriously burnt himself.

"Wow! That is one hot dragon!" Sho said in disbelief

"I know," Goku said painfully to his amazed step-grandson. "I didn't even touch him and my hand still caught on fire!'

As he spoke Nuova Shenron landed behind them and fired off a series of red hot energy blasts that caused both Goku and Sho to dance around like cats on a hot tin roof before taking cover around the side of a nearby building.

"Did I forget to mention that I have the ability to raise my body temperature to even higher levels than the sun?" the shadow dragon called mockingly after them.

"What?" Goku said in amazement.

"Well that explains his name," Sho said thoughtfully. "Nuova Shenron has the power of heat and fire on his side!"

"That's not good!" Goku said peering around the corner to see if the shadow dragon was still there. To his surprise Nuova Shenron had apparently vanished. "Huh? Where did he go?" he said coming out of his hiding place followed by the nervous Sho.

"Just a minute…" Goku said looking down. "Why can't I see my shadow?"

Oh a sudden impulse Goku and Sho both looked up and saw that Nuova Shenron had somehow hidden himself within the sun and was now firing off a series of energy blasts at his two exposed opponents. With so many deadly blasts raining down on them Goku and Sho were hopping about the place like frogs on a hotplate trying desperately not to get blown up.

'_I do hope those guys enjoy my sun gun attack,'_ Nuova Shenron thought evilly to himself as he descended from the sun still firing off his blasts as he went. "You and your grandson can't dodge me forever Goku!" he called out to his now running opponents as he followed them still blasting away like crazy.

"Grandpa," Sho yelled out to Goku. "We're going to get roasted if we stay out here much longer!"

"I know! I know!" Goku shouted back. Suddenly he spotted what appeared to be an abandoned hotel. "Quick in here!" he yelled jumping through a nearby window with Sho quickly following him.

Seeing his opponents had hidden in the hotel Nuova Shenron finished his attack, landed in front of the hotel and followed them in. "You silly ignorant fools," he said calmly walking up to the hotel wall. "There are no walls that can protect you from Nuova Shenron!" So saying the shadow dragon raised his body temperature and casually walked through the wall like it was made of water and entered the hotel's lobby. There was no sign of Goku or Sho but Nuova Shenron knew they couldn't be far away so he kept his guard up.

"What are we going to do grandpa?" Sho asked Goku quietly. The two of them were hiding on one of the hotel lobby large chandeliers, not daring to move planning their next move.

"Well," Goku said thoughtfully. "If I punch him my hands will burn off, and if I kick him I won't have any toes left! What a defence! I'll just have to be careful."

Just as Goku finished speaking Nuova Shenron powered up another attack and he and Sho just managed to fly to safety as the shadow dragon blasted the chandelier to bits.

"RUN!" Goku yelled to Sho and the two of them took off up some stairs as fast as they could.

Seeing his opponents run off Nuova Shenron smirked evilly to himself, he was really enjoying this battle especially now his opponents had decided to hide in the hotel. He enjoyed a good hunt as much as a good fight, so this would be a real pleasure! He calmly followed Goku and Sho up the stairs; he was in no real hurry they couldn't get away from him.

"This is bad," Goku panted to Sho as he and his step-grandson paused to catch their behind an empty hotel information desk. "I need some food!"

"Shhh!" Sho hissed urgently to his step-grandpa as they heard Nuova Shenron burn his way through a wall near to their hiding place. The two of them watched in silent terror as they saw the shadow dragon's feet walk right up next to the desk.

'_This is NOT good!' _the two of them thought quietly to themselves as they held their breath while Nuova Shenron continued to look around. _'Please go away!'_ they both mentally screamed. Then to their amazement the shadow dragon continued walking off down the corridor.

"He's gone…" Sho sighed in relief. "Thank Kami for that!"

"His power level is mountains above those other four dragons we beat!" Goku sighed wearily to Sho. "This is the wrong time for my body to go on a hunger strike."

Just then the roof above them melted and Nuova Shenron fell through, with a cry of panic the two Z-fighters quickly rolled out of the way as the red hot shadow dragon landed right where they had been lying down! Before they could recover Nuova Shenron began swinging red hot punches at them.

"Yeow!" Goku cried in alarm as he dodged a punch. "A punching inferno!"

"No kidding!" Sho yelled as he dodged another punch.

Unfortunately Goku wasn't fast enough to dodge the next punch it didn't touch his skin however it was close enough to scorch his face. With a cry of pain he and Sho quickly dodged around Nuova Shenron and ran off down a nearby stair case.

"Now what?" Sho asked as they ran with the shadow dragon following close behind them.

"My only hope if to use energy rays," Goku said grimly as they ran down the stairs. "But how can I do that if I'm all out of power?"

"I can blast him if you like," Sho said suggestively. "I've got plenty of power."

"That's very noble of you Sho," Goku said gently to his step-grandson. "But after seeing what he did to Pan I have the feeling your attacks wouldn't be powerful enough. Only my attacks might do the trick, I just need something to eat first!"

"Ha!" They heard Nuova Shenron called after them. "You're mine Goku!"

Glancing over his shoulder Goku saw that Nuova Shenron had vanished however he collided with Sho who had come to a sudden stop.

"What's going on?" The small saiyan asked rubbing his sore nose. "Why'd you stop for Sho? We have to keep moving!"

"L…Look!" Sho stammered in terror.

Following his step-grandson's finger Goku was horrified to see Nuova Shenron waiting patiently for them at the bottom of the stairs! Quickly he grabbed Sho and ran back to the previous floor running down a corridor looking for a new way out. But they had only just started running when they came across Nuova Shenron lying casually on the floor in front of them looking bored!

"Aaah!" the two Z-fighters yelled out together in fright and ran back to the stairs as they started running up them they saw Nuova Shenron waiting on the next floor landing!

"WHAT?" Goku exclaimed in disbelief at the shadow dragon's apparent fast speed.

"He's everywhere we turn!" Sho panted as he quickly followed his grandpa up another corridor and disappearing into another room with him.

Nuova Shenron casually followed his two quarries into the room and flung open the door but all he found was wrecked hotel furniture and no sign of Goku or Sho anywhere. After a minute or two the shadow dragon left closing the door behind him, as he did so he failed to notice the flattened Goku and Sho who had been hiding behind it the whole time.

"Ow!" Goku moaned as he rubbed his aching face. "Running away from this guy is more painful than fighting him!"

"Well I have an idea," Sho said getting his breath back from all the running he had been doing. "Just you listen to this!"

A little while later Nuova Shenron returned to the floor where he had last seen Goku and Sho disappear and started searching the rooms one by one, he had searched the rest of the hotel with no luck so he was retracing his steps in case he had missed something. But in each of the rooms he searched he found nothing but broken hotel furniture like he had done before. However as he paused to open the door to another room the shadow dragon suddenly was blown off his feet by an energy blast which sent him crashing into a nearby wall.

"Come in!" Goku said cheekily to his dazed opponent. "The door's open you know!"

"Told you my plan would work!" Sho said proudly.

Unfortunately for the two Z-fighters when the smoke from Goku's attack cleared Nuova Shenron was coming out of the wall with two energy blasts ready for them.

"Uh-oh!" they both yelled as the shadow dragon released his attacks destroying the entire floor of the hotel in the process.

After a few more blasts Nuova Shenron stopped and looked around, there was no sign of Goku or Sho anywhere in the wrecked hotel. _'What a pity,'_ he thought quietly to himself thinking he had won at last. _'I didn't expect the game to end so abruptly.'_

Just then some movement caught Nuova Shenron's eye, he looked up to see a hole right above his head that lead ALL the way out of the hotel. Hovering above this hole was a very much alive Goku and Sho; they had blasted their way out when he had been attacking them!

"Alright!" Goku cried in sudden delight now that he was back outside. "My body is actually responding!"

"And its about time too!" Sho cried in delighted relief.

"Let's see how far I can push it," Goku said firing off a huge energy beam at Nuova Shenron through the hole in the hotel roof they had just escaped from causing it to explode.

"Bullseye!" Goku cheered. "Dead on, he never moved!"

"Oh yeah?" Sho said pointing down.

Out of the now wrecked hotel Nuova Shenron was emerging, he had surrounded himself with a huge ball of his heat energy making himself look like a small moving sun. Once out he started firing off a huge series of red hot energy blasts.

"Oh-no!" Goku shouted as he and Sho started dodging the blasts like planes trying to avoid anti-aircraft fire. "Not again! Let's get out of here!" So saying the two of them flew for their lives with Nuova Shenron close behind them.

* * *

Meanwhile not far away Kei and Giru were still with the unconscious Pan waiting for her to wake up.

"Pan's sweet when she's sleeping," Giru said thoughtfully as he observed the sleeping girl in her boyfriend's arms.

"You think so too huh?" Kei said with a light smile at Giru's sweet observation.

"She's not mean to Giru this way," the small robot pointed out. "She's very nice."

"Yeah," Kei sighed dreamily. "She's wonderful."

"Kei LOVE'S Pan!" Giru said teasingly causing the young boy to blush crimson. "Just like Giru does," he went on giving the robotic equivalent of a blush.

"You sly little robot you!" Kei said teasingly to Giru but before he could go on there was a sudden flash and the ground and everything around them turned into ice! Looking around Kei and Giru were astonished to see that huge amounts of ice had started to form around them as big as icebergs, not only near them but in other parts of the city as well.

"What's going on?" Kei cried out in alarm.

"Oh no!" Giru squawked in alarmed panic. "We must flee! Danger! Danger!"

But before the two of them could move _someone_ who had managed to sneak up on them from behind chose their moment to strike! In two quick movements Giru was swatted away where he flew into some of the newly formed ice and shut down from an overload. While Kei was hit on the back of the head which knocked him out instantly and caused him to fall on top of the still unconscious Pan. As Kei fell to the ground his attacker casually removed Pan's backpack which he had been carrying while she was unconscious. Opening up the pack the figure smiled down at the four new restored dragon balls it contained before closing it up again.

"Thank you my friends," The three star shadow dragon said evilly to the unconscious Pan and Kei. "Sleep peacefully, for Eis Shenron will make you a nice tomb!"

* * *

Meanwhile on the other side of the wrecked city Nuova Shenron had landed in a deserted street with no sign of Goku or Sho anywhere in sight. The shadow dragon frowned to himself confused, he had seen his two opponents fly down to this street so where were they? He began to walk slowly but cautiously down the street his eyes darting all around him for the slightest movement. As the shadow dragon continued his search he failed to notice Goku slowly emerge from a manhole in the street behind him. Nuova Shenron suddenly sensing movement quickly spun around just as Goku fired off an energy blast which sent him flying into the air. Goku quickly followed up his attack with several other blasts which sent Nuova Shenron flying even higher. However the shadow dragon quickly got over his surprise, twisting himself upside in the air he managed to fire a blast of his own back at Goku which caused the small pure hearted saiyan to quickly duck back down into his manhole. Landing on one hand as Goku remerged to blast him, Nuova Shenron quickly flipped over and prepared to blast Goku however as he did so Sho emerged from another manhole.

"Over here!" The young teen yelled before firing off his attack.

Pretty soon Nuova Shenron found himself jumping around the street dodging blasts from Goku and Sho as they kept emerging from random manholes and attacking him before he had a chance to fight back. Sometimes their attacks would hit the shadow dragon and that made him very angry! When Goku and Sho emerged to attack again they saw that the street was empty, their enemy had vanished!

"Huh?" Goku said in puzzlement. "Where could he have gone? There's nowhere for him to hide, unless he went down into the sewers too."

Sho's eyes widened in sudden alarm as he saw Nuova Shenron appear on TOP of the manhole cover that was balanced on Goku's head! Before the young teen could warn his step-grandfather Nuova Shenron used his powers to melt the manhole cover on Goku's head. With a yell of painful alarm Goku dropped back down into the sewers to put out his now smoking hair

"Grandpa!" Sho cried as he joint the now wet Goku. "Are you okay?"

"We can't win at this rate," Goku said grimly to his step-grandson. "There's got to be a way to cool this guy down!"

Just as Goku finished saying this Nuova Shenron started to melt his way through the street into the sewers themselves. With a cry of alarm the two Z-fighters jumped out of the way just as their smirking enemy descended in the sewer water creating a huge amount of steam as he landed.

"Alright that's it!" Goku said grimly to Nuova Shenron. "If you want a fight just follow me!"

"Where are we going?" Sho asked Goku as they ran off down the sewer.

"You'll see!" Goku called back over his shoulder.

With the still smirking and red hot shadow dragon following them Goku and Sho ran down the length of the sewer tunnel until they came to a dead end, it came in the form of a giant sewer fan.

"Oh no!" Sho cried in dismay. "What are we going to do now?"

"Well," Goku said thoughtfully. "Nuova Shenron is too hot to fight in close quarters so he'll have the advantage down here. There's got to be another way out."

As Goku spoke Sho looked nervously down the sewer tunnel to see Nuova Shenron advance down towards them his face grim. "Well we'd better hurry up and find one!" he said urgently.

"Well as far as I can see it we have two choices," Goku said decisively. "We can stay down here and die or we can jump through the fan."

"WHAT?" Sho exclaimed in disbelief. "Are you crazy?"

"The question is…can we make it?" Goku went on ignoring his step-grandson's outburst. "Yes…" he said thoughtfully. "I think we can!"

Before Sho had time to protest Goku grabbed him and with super fast speed they jumped through the narrow gaps in the sewer fan just as Nuova Shenron caught up with them. Seeing where his opponents had disappeared into the shadow dragon powered himself up and fired a huge blast that not only completely destroyed the fan, but it sent Goku and Sho flying out of the sewers into an empty reservoir.

"We made it!" Sho gasped in disbelief as he landed on his feet. "I don't believe it!"

"Ow!" Goku yelped as he had landed on his head and had to pull himself out of the now cracked ground. "I landed on the burnt spot and that really hurts!"

"Isn't it about time we put an end to things now Goku?" Nuova Shenron asked his enemies as he used his powers to burn through the reservoir wall to exit the sewers and join them.

"This guy just doesn't quit!" Sho yelled angrily as the shadow dragon powered up a new attack.

Nuova Shenron had used his powers to make what appeared to be a giant magnifying glass appear in front of him, once the glass was complete he fired off his blast which was them amplified as it passed through the glass at his opponents.

"Yeow!" Goku yelled as he and Sho took off into the air. "That blast of his it's just like energy gathered from the sun. But it becomes focused and magnified when he fires it through that lens then it becomes lethal!"

"I kind of guessed that's what it was for," Sho cried as another blast was fired causing them to scatter.

Nuova Shenron focused his attack on Goku and he managed to hit the small saiyan in the shoulder causing him to fall out of the sky like a wounded bird into the empty reservoir.

"Grandpa!" Sho shouted out in alarm and quickly flew down to Goku's aid where he was quickly joined by Nuova Shenron who landed nearby. "Are you okay?"

"He got my shoulder good Sho," Goku replied grimly as he slowly picked himself up holding his injured shoulder in pain.

"So," Nuova Shenron said proudly. "You got a small taste of my Nova Death Ray."

"Yeah," Goku said weakly. "Converting the sun's energy is pretty ingenious and you never run out that way."

"Correct," The shadow dragon said creating a new lens with his powers. "The sun gives me an endless supply of energy. Allow me to demonstrate it's deadly potential!" he went on as he finished and powered up a new attack.

"Sho…" Goku hissed urgently to his step-grandson. "When he fires his attack and we duck, cover your eyes real quick…got it?"

"Got it." Sho replied meekly

"Nova Death Ray!" As Nuova Shenron fired off his attack Sho jumped to the side covering his eyes while Goku jumped into the air above the shadow dragon putting his hands over his face and shouted. "SOLAR FLARE!"

Immediately there was a huge flash of bright light which took Nuova Shenron completely by surprise and he covered his eyes temporarily blinded by the attack. But because his lens was still in front of him the Solar Flare attack was intensified and it knocked Nuova Shenron completely off his feet, he ended landing in a heap at the bottom of the reservoir.

"Nice one Grandpa!" Sho yelled in delight as he uncovered his eyes. "You got him!"

"Come on!" Goku said sternly to the unmoving shadow dragon as he landed in the reservoir. "Someone of your strength being knocked out by a Solar Flare? I don't think so Nuova Shenron I'm not buying it!"

"You don't disappoint do you?" Nuova Shenron chuckled to himself as he picked himself up. "Alright then no more games!" With an angry roar the shadow dragon clenched both his fists and yellow energy began to crackle his skin causing it to crack in the process. To Goku and Sho's amazement Nuova Shenron's skin cracked off like glass to reveal a golden armored body underneath complete with purple wings.

"Oh boy!" Sho said nervously. "This is not good."

"Impressive," Goku said not at all nervous. "So that is your true form I take it?"

"Yes," Nuova Shenron said in confirmation. "You've drawn me out of my shell so to speak. What you see before of you is my ultimate fighting form! And now that I've raised the stakes it's your turn! It's time to anti up or fold!"

"Fold?" Sho said in disbelief. "You must be joking!"

"I'll never fold!" Goku said grimly. "I'll see you and I'll raise you!"

With a mighty roar Goku quickly powered up to his Super Saiyan Four form, causing Sho to step back because he knew things were about to get messy from here on out.

"So Super Saiyan Four," Nuova Shenron said unimpressed by Goku's transformation. "You've finally come out, now let's play."

"Look" Goku said grimly to his opponent. "I can't allow you to turn this planet into a desert wasteland Nuova Shenron. It's not right…" he went on powering up. "The game is OVER!"

As Goku and Nuova Shenron continued to power up, their increase in energy caused huge shockwaves which knocked Sho off his feet and shook the wrecked and deserted city to its foundations.

* * *

Many miles away the effects of the massive double power up was starting to affect West City for all the buildings were now shaking like crazy including Capsule Corp! As soon as he felt the building move Vegeta ran for the nearest balcony and took off into the air, followed by a protesting Bulma.

"Vegeta no! Wait!" Bulma harshly protested.

"I CAN'T just leave things to Kakkarot!" The proud saiyan prince said over his shoulder as he hovered in the air getting his bearings. "I have to go!"

"But you'll die!' Bulma wailed in dismay.

"So? Who cares?" Vegeta spat out.

"_**I**_ care," Bulma said gently. "Your children care…and most of all your grand-daughter cares."

"I'm _**going!**_" Vegeta said stubbornly.

"If you stay," Bulma said in her most persuasive voice. "I think I can help you transform." Just then the earth shook again as more shock waves from Goku's distant battle hit Capsule Corp with renewed force. Feeling the force of the energy hit with such strength Vegeta reluctantly decided to take his wife's advice and see if she could help him. While Bulma went to work on the problem in her lab Vegeta went off to train again in the Gravity Room like he usually did.

'_She calls THIS help?'_ He thought irritably to himself as the gravity limit in the chamber raised itself to well over 300. _'How DARE you Kakkarot!' _He went on trying to ignore the painful pressure that threatened to crush him. _'Leaving me behind! Expecting me to sit back, while you go back and FIGHT like I'm some sort of WEAKLING!'_

As if mimicking the angry Vegeta's thoughts the Gravity Room overloaded and exploded leaving Vegeta panting and sweating furiously to himself as he staggered out of the now smoking room. _'I refuse to be a…spectator!' _He went on before collapsing on the floor exhausted. '_How did this happen?'_ He asked himself angrily. _'How did the gap between our powers get so big?'_

As he painfully picked himself up and headed off to the bathroom to have a shower Vegeta let his mind wander back to all the times he and Goku had fought each other over the years. There had been their very first encounter when he had been sent by Freiza to collect the dragon balls from earth. After the proud saiyan prince had watched Goku beat up Nappa, he had destroyed his loyal bodyguard for being weak. He had then offered the job to Goku along with universal domination but being the person he was the fool had rejected it, which resulted in their very first battle.

'_The first time I fought you'_ Vegeta thought as he mentally replayed that very battle in his mind's eye. _'You were no match for me! I was superior in every respect! But even though I was stronger some inexplicable force seemed to be guiding you. You were taking huge gambles with your energy and they were paying off! I couldn't take it anymore! Live or die I was willing to anything to destroy you!'_

Vegeta mentally fumed as he remember how despite his most powerful attacks Goku had actually beaten him with a Kamehameha Wave and to add insult to injury when he was defeated and helpless instead of letting Krillin kill him Goku had let him GO despite all that he had done to them!

'_You let me go,' _he thought shaking his head in disbelief._ 'I couldn't believe it; I thought it was the act of a sentimental fool. But later I learnt that being spared by you was worse than dying Kakkarot, because now I couldn't get you out of my mind! I had to live with you every second of the day! That one act challenged everything I'd believed in, everything I'd ever known. You were unravelling my reality from the inside out.'_

Vegeta then let his mind wander back to his second encounter with Goku on Namek when he finally decided to kill Freiza for destroying the saiyan race. However his former employer was more than the saiyan prince could handle and he had the living daylights knocked out of him, as he lay bruised and bloodied he had begged Goku to destroy Freiza for his crimes.

'_I begged you to forget about your feelings. I thought they would get you killed, but it was your feelings that helped you transform. It was the rage you felt when Freiza had hurt your loved ones that pushed you over the top. And now you're making light of me again aren't you?' _Deeply infuriated by this thought Vegeta powered up to his Super Saiyan form wrecking what was left of the Gravity Room._ 'How dare you!'_

In her lab Bulma was at her computer going over all the data she had collected about saiyan's over the years. She heard the commotion coming from the Gravity Room and understood Vegeta's frustration which was why she was trying to help him. "Justleave everything to me Vegeta," she said quietly to herself as she continued to type away on the keyboard as fast as she could.

A while later Vegeta was in the bathroom having a shower still brooding on all his past encounters with Goku as he did so. _'I changed because of you Kakkarot; you showed me that ruthlessness wasn't the key to acquiring power. I __**tried**__ to be good like you but the saiyan in me would not die! I wanted my __**old **__edge back, my __**killer **__instinct!'_

And his mind drifted back years ago to the battle with Majin Buu, while trying to prevent Buu's resurrection he had let himself be controlled by the wizard Babidi. The proud saiyan prince had _**let **_himself be controlled because he discovered those under Babidi's influence had their powers increased, and that was just what he needed for his third long awaited battle with Goku. Once Vegeta's powers had been increased and his old killer self had been restored Vegeta had threatened to kill an entire audience section of the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament if Goku didn't fight him. When Goku refused his demand Vegeta carried out his threat to prove to everyone he was being deadly serious, however it was only when he then threaten to kill Galina and Future Trunks that Goku reluctantly agreed to his demands. They had then been transported by Babidi to a remote area where the two of them battled each other furiously away from innocent people. The battle had raged on until Goku sensed Buu's awakening and they had agreed to postpone their battle for another time until the new evil had been defeated.

"Humph!" Vegeta muttered quietly to himself. "I thought if I released my evil side again I would be free of my petty attachments. But you were right Kakkarot…I didn't REALLY believe my own lies at all."

As he got out of the shower to dry off and change Vegeta's mind then drifted back to when he had faced off against Majin Buu after getting Galina and Future Pan to take Chibi Trunks, Goten, Sal and Shooter to safety first. Then he had powered up as much as he could and released his power that ended up not only blowing himself up but Majin Buu as well. _'I was up against __**insurmountable **__odds,' _he thought bitterly._ 'Death was imminent but I didn't care about myself, I could only think of my son. I decided to shed my mortal coil in an attack that would rid the Earth of that monster for good so that my son could live on. But even my sacrifice failed and once again it was you who had to come to the rescue and as a super saiyan three no less!'_

In his mind's eye Vegeta could see himself on the Supreme Kai's planet watching Goku fight Kid Buu in the air at his super saiyan three level while he was left waiting for his chance on the ground nearby. _'Super saiyan three,' _he mentally sighed to himself. '_A level I didn't even dream was possible, the greatest battle that was EVER waged was taking place and I was reduced to being its witness! Is that my lot in life?'_ Vegeta wondered irritably to himself as he walked down a corridor to Bulma's lab with a can of soft drink in his hand. _'To bear witness to your strength Kakkarot? To be the ONLY one strong enough to be able to fathom the depth of your might? HA! I refuse to play that role!'_

When Vegeta entered Bulma's lab he found his wife still had at work at her computer going over all the saiyan data that was stored in it. "Well aren't you the busy woman?" He observed.

"Come check this out!" Bulma said proudly as she punched up the picture of a strange looking device blueprint on her computer screen. "It's a Blitz Wave Generator," she went on as Vegeta came up beside her.

"Blitz Wave Generator?" he asked in puzzlement. "What's it for?" he asked as he took a sip from his drink can.

"It's for YOU silly," Bulma said with a giggle. "It's to help you transform to a super saiyan four."

Hearing this unexpected bit of news coming from his wife caused Vegeta to spit out his drink in shock. "WHAT!" he spluttered. "Are you serious? THIS device can help me become a super saiyan FOUR?"

"No you know I wouldn't kid you about something like that," Bulma said reassuringly. "Its just a theory but I think it'll work, I learnt quite a bit about Blitz Waves on the Tuffle planet and I just happen to have a copy of the files."

As she spoke Bulma was busy typing on her computer keyboard again replaying images of the battle Goku had had with Baby on his reborn home planet a year and a half ago.

"Oh boy," Vegeta said grimly as a picture his crazed wife under Baby's control appeared on the screen. "I don't want to be reminded of THAT face!"

"I've had better days," Bulma said casually as she quickly changed the picture. "Okay," she went on as she found the right file. "This should be Goku's transformation."

What they saw on the screen was indeed Goku's transformation, his transformation into a giant destructive golden ape!

"Wow!" Bulma said in amazement. "Look at him!"

"Typical Kakkarot," Vegeta grumbled to himself. "Always showing off!"

"This initial transformation," Bulma explained to her husband. "Was triggered by the moon's Blitz Waves being reflected off the Earth. But Goku just became a wild beast he was just completely out of control; it was Galina who helped him remember who he was. Once Goku became fully conscious of himself again it sparked this transformation," on the screen it showed the golden ape shrink down to Goku in his current super saiyan four form. "Of course," She went on. "He was still absorbing Blitz Waves."

"That's it!" Vegeta said eagerly as he looked at the screen "Super saiyan four!"

"Now here's the thing," Bulma said to her husband. "Since you're already fully conscious of who you are when you become a giant ape, you should be able to go super saiyan four if we flood your body with enough Blitz Waves."

"I don't know," Vegeta said doubtfully. "Don't you remember? I did transform into a giant ape on the Tuffle planet and I was exposed to Blitz Waves and nothing happened."

"Yeah I have that file right here," Bulma said playing back how she used the Blitz Wave Generator to turn he Baby possessed husband into a giant golden ape like Goku had been. "And it's true," she observed. "You didn't turn into super saiyan four, but the part that confuses me is that your both saiyans. So if Goku did it you should have been able to do it too, there must have been something present for him that wasn't present for you."

"Perhaps," Vegeta mused. "Yes…it could have been that Kakkarot was a pure blooded saiyan and I wasn't. After all I did have that despicable creature Baby living inside my body at the time."

"Hmm…another variable was your physical condition," Bulma pointed out. "Your body might not have been able to withstand that transformation."

'_Could THAT be the reason?'_ Vegeta wondered worriedly to himself. _'Was I simply not strong enough to handle it?'_

"Don't worry Vegeta," Bulma said with a reassuring smile. "That was then and this is now, I KNOW you're ready I can tell. You've been training like never before," she turned back to computer which now showed her blueprint design again. "Okay…now we have to get the conditions right for you, after that you might even reach super saiyan five!"

"Super Saiyan Five?" Vegeta said in amazement. "Are you serious?" he asked his excitement growing. "You really believe I could surpass Kakkarot?"

"Well," Bulma said teasingly. "You ARE the Prince of all Saiyans aren't you?"

"Yes I am!" Vegeta said proudly crushing his still full drink can in his hand sending soft drink everywhere. "So Kakkarot!" he went on cheerfully to himself. "The race isn't over yet is it? The day of the dark horse is coming to an end! The TRUE thoroughbred is making his move to the FRONT of the pack!"

"What about me?" Bulma asked with a cheerful wink. "I think I deserve a little recognition, if you're a prince that makes me a princess right?"

This unexpected statement caused Vegeta stop mid rant and blush with embarrassment and that made Bulma laugh out loud, for it was not often that she could make Vegeta blush.

* * *

Meanwhile back in the wrecked deserted desert city a huge gust of wind was blowing sand through the ruined and empty streets. The winds caused doors to slam open and close and sent bits of paper fluttering off into the air like leaves. In the desert area just outside the wrecked city was the now fully powered shadow dragon Nuova Shenron, Super Saiyan Four Goku and standing at a respectable distance ready to help was Sho. They had decided that the desert was a better place to fight at full power rather than in the city itself, as Pan, Kei and Giru were still in there somewhere and didn't want them hurt.

"What do you say we get started?" Goku asked the smirking Nuova Shenron with grim cheerfulness.

"I couldn't agree more!" Nuova Shenron answered back in the same grim cheerful tone.

"Be careful grandpa!' Sho called out worriedly to Goku as he and Nuova begun their battle anew by releasing a huge continuous energy blast at each other. The two beams met head on which then created a huge explosion that would have reduced the city to nothing had they continued to fight there. Sho fought to stay on his feet as Goku and Nuova Shenron continued to keep their attacks going, while all around him empty cars left deserted on the city's outskirts were sent flying like missiles into deserted buildings like crazy. When the blast faded Sho saw Goku and Nuova Shenron up in the air exchanging punches and kicks at a breakneck speed! He followed them as they started floating backwards towards the highest skyscraper in the city. Nuova Shenron quickly fired off a blast which Goku dodged but then he found himself held in a powerful headlock. Seizing his chance the shadow dragon quickly gave Goku a quick blast which sent him flying backwards into the skyscraper's wall.

"Grandpa!" Sho cried out in alarm as Nuova Shenron flew up close to examine his enemy with grim satisfaction.

"I'm…fine Sho," Goku called out reassuringly to his worried step-grandson while glaring angry at his smirking opponent.

But to prove Goku wrong Nuova Shenron quickly powered up another blast, but before he could fire it Goku quickly leapt aside and the blast just blew up the top part of the skyscraper altogether.

Reappearing behind his enemy Goku fired off a blast of his own but Nuova Shenron quickly dodged it, frustrated Goku tried again. But each time he tried to shoot the shadow dragon he just quickly moved aside at the last minute. Suddenly Nuova Shenron was right up close to him with his hand out stretched ready to blast him, quick as lightening Goku held up his own hand ready to blast Nuova Shenron.

"You know," Goku remarked casually to the shadow dragon. "I'm quite impressed, it didn't take long for you to get used to your new form."

"It's only new to _you_," Nuova Shenron corrected him.

"Okay then," Goku said decisively. "What do you say I show _you_ something new?"

So saying Goku grabbed his enemy by the shoulders and headbutted him real hard, this unexpected attack caught Nuova Shenron unaware and sent him flying back several feet.

"Now let's see how you handle this!" Goku shouted as he started powered up a Kamehameha Wave. However as he was halfway through it Nuova Shenron suddenly smiled and reappeared up close to Goku just as he was releasing his attack. Grabbing the Saiyan's arms the shadow dragon redirected Goku's Kamehameha Wave at the skyscraper he had blown up before destroying more of it in the process.

"Hey!" Sho yelled angrily. "That's not fair!"

"He! He! He!" Nuova Shenron laughed to Goku as he held him from behind by his shoulders. "Your Kamehameha Waves are a joke! The time you take to gather your energy takes longer then the attack itself! Have you forgotten my speed?"

"Of course not," Goku said over his shoulder. "I just explore every angle. So try catching me this time!"

With that said Goku started to power up another Kamehameha Wave but he quickly managed to slip out of Nuova Shenron's grip, as he continued to go through his attack Goku quickly darted around the sky quickly followed by the determined shadow dragon. However as Goku was approaching the end of his attack he was moving so fast that his enemy couldn't keep up with him, so Nuova Shenron just stopped in mid air and when Goku stopped to release his attack the shadow dragon just blasted him out of the sky!

"My Kami!" Sho exclaimed in disbelief as he and Nuova Shenron watched Goku fall and crash back into the wrecked city with a huge bang. "He actually hit him!"

Nuova Shenron smiled to himself in grim satisfaction as Sho quickly flew down after Goku, it didn't take long to find him. Sho found his step-grandpa pulling himself out of the rubble of a building that had broken his fall.

"You okay Grandpa?" Sho asked in concern as he helped Goku sit up.

"I'm alright," Goku said brushing himself down. "But I guess that guy has got a point, my Kamehameha Waves are too slow!"

Looking up Goku saw a huge fiery energy blast being shot down at him, but Sho couldn't see it as his back was to it. Quick as he could Goku grabbed his step-grandson and jumped out of the way with him just as the blast hit and exploded where they had been just seconds later.

"Are you ready for more?" Nuova Shenron called to his enemies as he descended from the sky like a fighter plane.

"Oh great," Goku said grimly. "No rest for the weary!"

"You said it!" Sho yelped as the two of them moved for the cover of the ruined city with the shadow dragon hot on their tails.

When Nuova Shenron landed he found that Goku and Sho had taken shelter in the ruin of another nearby building, so he followed them on foot moving slowly but cautiously bracing himself for any traps. Then in the remains of a ruined hall he found Goku and Sho hiding in the shadows nearby ready to release a combined attack.

"Huh!" Nuova Shenron sneered to himself. "So it's come to hiding! The sign of a truly powerless fighter!" So saying he fired off another energy blast which struck Goku and Sho head on, however it didn't affect them at all! Suddenly Goku and Sho started to crack like glass then shatter into pieces. "WHAT?" he cried in disbelief.

"Ha!" Goku said from behind the surprised shadow dragon. "Score one for me!"

Turning around Nuova Shenron discovered Goku and Sho behind him with their arms stretched out all set to blast him.

"Nice trick with the mirror grandpa!' Sho said cheerfully. "You were right he did fall for it!"

"Impressive," Nuova Shenron said slowly. "You got me. I underestimated you," he went on. "Do what you will," he said closing his eyes in defeat.

Hearing this Goku put down his hand and to Sho and Nuova Shenron's astonishment he just patted the shadow dragon on the shoulder.

"Grandpa what are you doing?" Sho distressfully asked.

"Yes…why are you waiting?" Nuova Shenron asked in puzzlement.

"I owe you for something that you did for me," Goku explained to his puzzled opponent.

"Oh!" Sho said in sudden understanding. "You mean for not hurting Pan when he had the chance right?"

"Exactly," Goku nodded. "You had every chance back there to kill Pan," he said gently to the shadow dragon. "But you decided to spare her life, that's why I'm sparing your life right now."

"I have a policy against killing innocents," Nuova Shenron said quietly embarrassed that Goku had discovered his weakness.

"You see?" Goku pointed out to the shadow dragon. "You do have some good qualities." With that said he quickly flew up out of the wrecked building followed by Sho, after a minute Nuova Shenron followed them too.

"Now that the debts have been paid," Goku said once they were outside in the fresh open air again. "Let's see who leaves this fight standing. So let's go!"

"Here we go again!" Sho said to himself as he moved away to a respectable distance while Nuova Shenron prepared himself to fight.

However as the shadow dragon fired off his first energy blast, to all their astonishment a sudden blue blast suddenly overtook it and hit Goku in the fist freezing it solid!

"Huh?" Goku said in astonishment. "What happened to my hand?"

"That didn't come from me," Nuova Shenron said slowly and looked behind him. Not far away on a wrecked building was someone else! As Sho tried to help Goku get the ice off his fist Nuova Shenron gasped in horror as he suddenly recognised who it was. It was another shadow dragon that looked exactly like him, the only difference was THIS guy had a light blue armoured body, wings and pink coloured lips "Aw great," he said in angry disappointment. "It's my brother, Eis Shenron!"

"Huh?" Goku said in astonishment. "He's got a BROTHER?"

"That's not good!" Sho said worriedly. "It was bad enough with one shadow dragon now we have to deal with two!"

"He! He! He!" Eis Shenron chuckled quietly to himself. "I thought you'd be done with them by now brother," he said mockingly to his sibling. "Having trouble?"

"Stand down!" Nuova Shenron snapped back angrily to his twin. "This is MY fight!"

"AH!" Goku cried in astonishment. "So you two really ARE brothers!"

"Unfortunately yes," Nuova Shenron said over his shoulder in grim confirmation.

"I had no idea that you dragons could actually be related to each other!" Sho said in disbelief.

"Yeah," Goku asked curiously. "How exactly did that happen?"

"So," Eis Shenron spoke up with an evil smirk. "You're the Goku I've heard so much about," he gave a sudden quiet chuckle. "I want to thankyou for your gross error of judgement, the dragon balls have worked wonderfully for us."

So saying the shadow dragon picked up Pan's backpack which was resting by his foot and held it up for his watchers to see. Once he had their full attention he tossed the backpack up in the air where it landed neatly in his outstretched hand.

"Hey wait a minute!" Goku said worriedly his eyes widening in alarm. "That's Pan's bag! What in the world have you done with her?"

Still smirking Eis Shenron looked downwards from where he was standing; following the shadow dragon's gaze Goku and Sho were horrified to see both Pan and Kei leaning up against an alleyway wall apparently unconscious.

"Pan!" Goku yelled in concern and quickly flew down to check on her.

"Kei!" Sho yelled in equal concern and flew down after his step-grandpa.

When the two Z-fighters landed they found that Pan and Kei weren't unconscious they were just really beaten up and leaning against the wall for support.

"H-Hey there…Grandpa…" Pan said weakly as she staggered forward and collapsed exhaustedly into Goku's arms.

"Pan…" Kei whispered in concern as he quickly staggered after his injured girlfriend, but his strength gave out and Sho JUST caught him before he fell.

"Pan…" Goku whispered to his grand-daughter in deep concern.

"I'm sorry…" Pan said apologetically to Goku. "Kei and I…lost the…dragon balls…from the…ugly dragons…but I…" she broke off as she suddenly passed out from her injuries.

"Pan!" Goku cried urgently. "Come on wake up! Pan!" When he received no answer Goku picked her up and turned back to face Eis Shenron. "How dare you do this to her and Kei!" he roared furiously to the still smirking shadow dragon.

Eis Shenron just flew off the building he was on, still holding onto the backpack and flew to his waiting brother. "Nuova," he said casually. "Hold on to this while I work my magic," so saying he tossed the backpack to Nuova Shenron who automatically caught it then flew back to Goku and Sho.

However as Eis Shenron landed he found his way blocked by his brother who had flown down in front of him.

"No Eis," Nuova Shenron said sternly to his sibling. "I'M fighting Goku, so butt out of this if you know what's good for you!" he added menacingly.

"I don't think so," Eis Shenron replied matter of factly. "If I were you I'd be thanking me!' he went on in a hardening voice. "Your fighting up till now has been an embarrassment!"

To prove his point Eis Shenron quickly disappeared only to reappear in front of his unprepared opponents, before they could even move the shadow dragon quickly blasted them all off their feet.

"Times like these, call for action not talk!" Eis Shenron pointed out to his brother. "We're dealing with the most powerful saiyan ever in existance! And a saiyan can not be talked into submission!"

"That's enough!" Nuova Shenron snapped back angrily. "I have my OWN methods of fighting the saiyan, and they work just FINE!"

"You can be such a blithering idiot at times!" Eis Shenron said scornfully to his angry sibling. "How can there be a 'certain style' of fighting someone? Either you get the job done or you don't it's that simple!" He turned his attention back to Goku and Sho who were in the process of picking themselves up, he fired a blast at Goku but the saiyan quickly used instant transmission to dodge the attack. Unfortunately Sho wasn't quick enough and he went flying up into the air along with Pan and Kei like rag dolls.

"Sho!" Goku cried out in horror as he saw his step-grandson crash lifeless to the ground along with his other two friends.

"You see Nuova?" Eis Shenron said over his shoulder. "My way is much more effective!" He gave Goku a sudden frown and a beam of blue energy hit Goku on his other unfrozen hand.

To Goku's horror he saw that his hand and arm were quickly being turned into ice just like his other had had been! "Not again!" he growled in frustration as he realised his frozen limbs were weighing him down.

"See that?" Eis Shenron said triumphantly to his watching brother. "Two simple beam attacks and he's incapacitated!" He suddenly vanished and quickly reappeared in front of Goku and punched the pure hearted saiyan hard in the stomach then elbowed him in the face sending him flying. Before Goku knew it the laughing Eis Shenron was attacking him with a furious series of punches and kicks before he even worked out what was happening. Suddenly Eis Shenron's laughter was stopped as Goku suddenly kicked the shadow dragon right in the mouth!

"Sorry about the foot," Goku said mockingly to his astonished opponent. "But that annoying laughter was starting to break my concentration! Ha!" he went on removing his foot. "I guess I don't need my hands when my feet are enough to deal with you!"

Before Eis Shenron knew what was happening Goku was on the offensive giving the shadow dragon a series of devastating kicks that sent him staggering back across one of the deserted city street.

"You know something," Eis Shenron said to Goku once the saiyan had finished his attack. "You have a point, those feet of yours ARE trouble!"

"What's that?" Goku asked in puzzlement.

Eis Shenron just frowned again and THIS time aimed his ice beams at Goku's right leg freezing it solid, much to Goku's horror.

"Now for the left one!" Eis Shenron said in grim triumph as he fired his ice beam at the now hopping Goku's only good remaining leg freezing him to the spot.

"Next I'll freeze your stomach!" Eis Shenron said to the glaring Goku as he fired his ice beam again turning his stomach and chest into solid ice. "As you can see," he went on evilly. "I'm working my way up!"

By now Goku was looking like an exotic ice sculpture, only his head remained free.

"Now I'll finish with your head!" Eis Shenron said firing off one last final ice beam which turned Goku into a solid ice statue of himself.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!" Eis Shenron laughed to his fuming brother Nuova Shenron. "A Saiyan ice cube, I like it! What took me two minutes could have taken you two days brother! So you big baby," he went on mockingly. "Do you see what fighting is about? Or do YOU want to be my next demonstration?"

'_How am I going to get out of this one?'_ Goku thought worriedly to himself while Nuova Shenron continued to fume angrily over his brother's taunting. _'My Super Saiyan Four powers are useless as long as I'm covered in this ice!'_

"Now then brother," Eis Shenron said calmly to Nuova Shenron. "You can redeem your pathetic self if you wish by destroying this piece of garbage," He indicated the frozen Goku. "So come on, send this idiot to the other world!"

"What are you blind?" Eis Shenron laughed. "You not see Goku frozen in that block of ice? totally open to any attack we wish to unleash on him! All it will take is one finishing attack," he explained evilly. "He'll be blown into so many pieces his friends and family will have trouble finding them all!"

Nuova Shenron didn't move or say anything; he just stood where he was glaring at his brother.

"What are you waiting for?" Eis Shenron said impatiently to his brother. "I'm giving you the chance to kill Goku and you're just standing there like a statue!"

"It may be hard for you to believe," Nuova Shenron said sternly to his brother. "But I'm not like you! I refuse to kill anyone when they are defenceless! It's part of my code," he explained. "I didn't ask you to show up and help me," he went on angrily. "I could have beaten him on my own!"

Hearing his sibling say this Eis Shenron calmly walked up to his brother his face grim.

"With my own techniques," Nuova Shenron went on as his brother came closer. "And my own strength!" He added as Eis Shenron was now face to face with him.

"What a loser!" The shadow dragon of ice and snow sneered scornfully to his fiery twin. Then without warning he punched and kicked Nuova Shenron so hard and fast the attack caught the other shadow dragon by surprise and he dropped the backpack with the dragon balls he had holding onto.

"All of that childish nonsense you spouted," Eis Shenron said angrily to his gasping brother. "Makes it sound like you have a conscious!" With that he gripped Nuova Shenron and punched him in the face and then proceeded to beat the living daylights out of him with a series angry punches and kicks. When he was tired of his sport Eis Shenron kicked his brother Nuova Shenron hard and he went flying to crash in a heap near the still frozen Goku.

"Just look at you!" Eis Shenron said in disappointment to his twin as he appeared in front of him. "Lying face down in the dirt unable to fight your own brother! I'm ashamed to even call you that! Now prove to me that you're a worthy fighter," he went on as Nuova Shenron looked up at him. "Stop acting like a weakling," went on as he grabbed Nuova Shenron by the scruff of the neck and hauled him to his feet. "Bring honour to the shadow dragons," he said shoving his brother away. "Kill Goku, before I kill YOU!"

Hearing this threat Nuova Shenron looked very grim, he turned to face the still frozen and helpless Goku his face reflected back on the ice.

"I understand," Nuova Shenron said to his brother sadly.

"Good!" Eis Shenron said in satisfaction as his brother began to gather a red hot energy ball from his mouth into the air in front of him. As the two shadow dragon brothers watched the balls slowly got larger like a small sun, once it was big enough Nuova Shenron grabbed the ball and got ready to throw it at the frozen Goku

'_Nuova Shenron,'_ Goku mentally cried urgently to the fiery shadow dragon. _'Wait!'_

The shadow dragon did stop for a brief moment and as he did so he went back over in his mind his fight with Goku, including how the pure hearted had him at his mercy and spared him for sparing Pan.

"Let's GO!" Eis Shenron snapped impatiently to his sibling. "While we're young!"

"Nova Star!" Nuova Shenron shouted and threw his attack at Goku.

'_Aw great!'_ Goku thought despairingly to himself as energy ball flew towards him and he was powerless to move!

Suddenly there was a tremendous explosion and Goku exploded in a huge column of fire.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!' Eis Shenron laughed in triumph at his brother's attack. But his laughter faded as he saw Goku emerge from the fire completely unfrozen and unharmed!

"Phew!" Goku said wiping the last of the melted ice off his body.

"I told you to kill Goku!" Eis Shenron snapped furiously to Nuova Shenron. "Not melt him you imbecile!"

Nuova Shenron just glared at his twin and said nothing, and Eis Shenron suddenly realised his brother had released Goku deliberately!

"Hey Eis Shenron," Goku said mockingly to the blue shadow dragon. "I've been listening to you belittle your brother because of his morals. Don't you understand it's going to take his help if you ever plan on defeating me?"

"What are you getting at?" Eis Shenron asked his opponent irritably.

"Give me ten seconds Nuova," Goku said to the golden shadow dragon as he stretched his limbs. "I'll do away with your hard headed brother here, and then we can finish our fight. Monkey to dragon like it should be. So," he asked Eis Shenron. "You ready?"

"Ten Seconds?" Eis Shenron laughed. "You must have me confused with someone else!" So saying the shadow dragon began to power up as he did so a huge field of solid ice began to form around him causing Goku to float up into the air.

"The last thing I need is to be covered in ice again," he said quietly to himself.

Eis Shenron continued to power up, as he did so his waves of blue energy caused all of the deserted, wrecked desert city and everything in it to turn into solid ice!

Goku quickly landed back on the ground ready to fight, but he ended up slipping on the now icy ground. "How embarrassing!" he said to himself rubbing his sore head and picking himself up. "Forget about what I said before," he said to Nuova Shenron as he prepared to fire an energy blast. "I'll take your brother here out in FIVE seconds!"

Nuova Shenron said nothing as he continued to watch his brother power up, turning the entire city and surrounding area into a frozen ice sculpture. He himself was unaffected by the cold because of his ability to heat his body as hot as the sun, so as everything froze around the golden shadow dragon a slight mist rose all off his body. Too make sure he could get a better look at the up coming battle he floated up in the air at a safe distance.

"If you don't mind Goku," Eis Shenron mockingly asked his opponent as he finished powering up. "Tell me again…you'll beat me how fast?"

"Well," Goku said lowering his hand and hardening his voice. "I'm not sure, but I'll tell you in a minute!"

"My," Eis Shenron said in mock surprise. "You have such a confident attitude," so saying he spread his folded wings so they were fully extended. "But instead of a minute, I'll give you five seconds."

Growling angrily at his enemy's confidence Goku sprang forward and punched the blue shadow dragon in the face catching him unaware. However as Eis Shenron staggered back a huge column of ice cold air was released. "One," he said calmly.

Realising that his enemy was deadly serious Goku quickly spun around and kicked Eis Shenron so hard that he flew through three frozen wrecked buildings like a meteor destroying them in the process.

"Two," the shadow dragon went on as he pulled himself from the rubble of the last building.

Flying at a break neck speed Goku flew down and sent Eis Shenron tearing across the ground sending ice and snow in all directions as he went.

"Three," Eis Shenron went on despite what has happening to him. "Four."

Suddenly the shadow dragon's skidding across the ground came to an abrupt end as he collided with yet another building.

Seizing his chance Goku quickly powered up a Kamehameha Wave as fast as he could, however when he was half way through it he couldn't believe his eyes! Eis Shenron had emerged from the wrecked building holding and unconscious Pan by the leg in one hand, and an unconscious, Kei and Sho in the other!

"He's got the kids!" Goku cried to himself in dismay and he quickly powered down his Kamehameha.

"That was a long five seconds," Eis Shenron said smugly as he knew he now had the upper hand. He then held up the three unconscious teens in his hands like they were fish he had just caught and added evilly, "And you still couldn't get me!"

"Bringing my family into this is a dirty move Eis!" Goku snapped angrily to blue shadow dragon.

"But dirty moves work better than clean ones!" Eis Shenron pointed out to his opponent. "And I'll do anything to win this!" So saying he swung his arms quickly one after the other and threw his unconscious victims right at Goku!"

"Oh no!" Goku cried out in horror as the three teens hurtled towards him like guided missiles, without thinking he quickly spread his arms and caught them as gently as he could.

Just as Goku did that Eis Shenron seized his chance! Spreading his wings the flew at Goku, who tried to avoid him by doing a back flip, sadly the shadow dragon managed to hit the saiyan hard in the back causing him and his unconscious family to go crashing into a large frozen skyscraper. Quickly following his opponent Eis Shenron was just in time to see Goku and the three teen's crash to the ground then the top of the skyscraper, which had broken off due to Goku's impact, fell on top of them shattering to pieces as it do so.

Eis Shenron flew down to the ground and found Goku in the centre of all the destruction around him, shielding his family with his body. Taking advantage of all the smoke and rubble the blue shadow dragon walked forward and savagely kicked Goku several times causing him to scream in painful agony.

Just above all the smoke Nuova Shenron floated in the air still holding Pan's back pack with the four dragon balls it contained. He could clearly hear Goku's screams as his twin continued to kick the stuffing out of him while he couldn't fight back. When the smoke finally cleared Nuova Shenron could see to his surprise that Goku had managed to stand up while grabbing his brother by the leg and had knocked him over with one hand, while he still held Pan, Kei and Sho carefully in the other.

"You didn't see ME play dirty," Goku said sternly to his opponent as he lay on the ground in shock at what had happened. "You and your evil ways turn my stomach!" he went on directing that last part right to Eis Shenron's face. "Using my two grandkids and their friend as a shield is the most despicable thing you could have done Eis!" He picked up the shadow dragon and started flinging him around like a party streamer. "So don't think I'm going to let you off easy!" On that last word Goku let go of Eis Shenron's leg and he crashing into another nearby building.

"I'm sorry if he hurt you kids," Goku said quietly to the unconscious Pan, Kei and Sho as he gently laid the three of them on the ground.

Turning back to Eis Shenron who was embedded in the building's wall Goku powered up another Kamehameha Wave, seeing Goku do this the blue shadow dragon quickly sprung into action. "Come get me!" he yelled and flew up into the air and flew right by his watching brother much to both of their surprise. Goku quickly powered down his attack again while Nuova Shenron turned around utterly appalled that his own brother was quite prepared to use him to his own advantage just to save his own skin. But the blue armoured shadow dragon had vanished into thin air and was nowhere to be seen.

Goku looked up above Nuova Shenron to see Eis Shenron fire off his ice beams at him again much stronger than when he used them before. Before he could move or think the ice beams hit Goku on the foot and he was turned into a solid ice block again.

"You coward!" Nuova Shenron spat furiously to his smirking twin as he flew right up into his face. "You just used me as a shield, didn't you?"

"Yes," Eis Shenron said admittedly to his angry brother. "But the truth is you're no longer useful in that regard. Now move," he said shoving his golden twin out of the way. "So I can get back to work!" He raised his right hand to fire off a blast which would take care of Goku once and for all. "If you're both so annoyed with how I fight," he went on. "Then show me a rule book for world domination and I might consider changing my style!" Still holding up his right hand, which had the cracked three star dragon ball in its palm; Eis Shenron morphed his hand into a cannon like muzzle and began powering it up. "Until then…hold this for me!" and he fired off his attack.

"LOOK OUT GOKU!" Nuova Shenron shouted to the still frozen saiyan.

As the energy attack came down upon him Goku suddenly broke free of his icy prison and travelled up his enemy's attacking beam of energy to appear right in fro not him.

"NO!" Eis Shenron cried in utter disbelief. "How did that happen? My ice ray is supposed to be an impenetrable beam!"

"You can't use the same move on me twice," Goku informed his startled opponent. "My body remembers and compensates for the next round."

"That's ridiculous!" Eis Shenron exclaimed angrily.

"What's ridiculous is the creature who doesn't believe in respect," Goku corrected his opponent. "There are certain things you don't do, certain things that are understood."

"W-What do you mean?" the blue shadow dragon stammered in puzzlement.

"You don't ever mess with a man's family," Goku said sternly as he put two fingers on the now terrified Eis Shenron's forehead.

"Yeah…you're right," Eis Shenron said nervously as he and Goku slowly descended to the ground. "I'm sorry! It won't happen again! I'll give you the dragon ball!" he went on desperately. "I'll do what ever you want! I promise!"

"You brought this on yourself Eis," Nuova Shenron said quietly to himself as he watched on not making a move to interfere.

"Please don't hurt me!" Eis Shenron begged to Goku. "I've learnt my lesson! Like I said, I'll give you anything! Name it! Just PLEASE don't hurt me!"

By now the two of them had reached the ground and Eis Shenron was on his knees before Goku who still had his two fingers to the shadow dragon's forehead. "Please," Eis called out to his brother. "Help me out here Nuova! I'm sorry I was so mean to you! Just don't let him kill me PLEASE!"

"Goku," Nuova Shenron called down to the stern faced saiyan. "Killing him won't help anything. It should be enough to get the dragon ball from him, right?"

"Yeah," Eis Shenron spoke up eagerly. "Here!" He held up the cracked three star dragon ball in his right hand. "Take it!"

Goku didn't move or say anything and the shadow dragon looked away, however as he did so he discreetly dipped the fingers of his left hand into the snow that was all around them. Then he slowly withdrew it with the snow sticking to his fingers like glue and he gave a small hidden smile.

"Look at me," Goku said suddenly to Eis Shenron. "Your brother is right; all I'm here for is the dragon ball. You're lucky you have someone so respectable stand up for you," he went on scornfully. "You should thank him ice. And when you're done thanking him, I want you to leave! And I NEVER want to see you again, now turn over the dragon ball."

As Goku lowered his fingers Eis Shenron seized his chance! "Watch your EYES!" he yelled. Flinging his left hand the snow stuck to his fingers suddenly became like a very fine wire and he used it to slash not only Goku's eyes but the building behind him. Almost in slow motion the top half of the building fell down on top of them while Goku staggered about clutching his eyes screaming in pain.

"I can't see!" he wailed. "What's going on?"

Eis Shenron laughed triumphantly now back on his feet. "The trust you people place in a snivelling weasel is astonishing! Your body might be able to learn my moves," he pointed out to his blinded opponent. "But your brain couldn't even see through a simple LIE!"

"Eis!" Nuova Shenron yelled furiously having watched his brother hurt Goku by appealing to his better nature. "Are you that desperate that you had to blind him?"

"It cuts his strength in half," Eis Shenron pointed out. "Anything to win you know, and with his power resting nicely at half strength. I'll FINISH him!" so saying he charged forward and flung a handful of super sharp icicles at his blinded opponent.

"NO!" Goku yelled turning around to where he could hear is enemy's approach but not quite fast enough to dodge the icicles which scratched his cheek. "I'LL finish it!"

Eis Shenron looked down and realised that as Goku had dodged him he had managed to punch him right through his stomach! With a final chocked cry of disbelief the blue armoured shadow dragon fell to the ground unable to move.

"Taking away my sight," Goku said sternly to the beaten Eis Shenron. "Leave with four very sharp senses!" With that said Goku used his dragon fist attack to melt all the ice formed around the city before taking out his enemy once and for all. Eis Shenron gave one last terrible scream as was blown completely to bits forever; when the shadow dragon was gone all that was left was the now newly restored three star dragon ball which rolled to Nuova Shenron's feet.

For a moment the golden shadow dragon stood there, and then he picked up the dragon ball which had spawned his now dead sibling and looked sadly down at it. "My brother…" he said quietly then looked up at Goku who was washing his sore eyes with a broken fire hydrant.

"Nothing helps," he said despairingly to the shadow dragon. "I still can't see a thing!" Suddenly he felt a small bottle being placed in his hands and he knew at once who had done that.

"Here's the antidote," he heard Nuova Shenron say to him. "It will restore your sight. Unlike my brother I do have respect for battle. I won't challenge you again until you can see."

He then heard the shadow dragon drop the back pack he had been carrying and walk away. "Seek me out then," he said over his shoulder.

"Nuova wait!" Goku called after his departing opponent.

"What?" The fire dragon turned to the legendary warrior.

"I guess you could say I owe you one." Goku replied.

"No Goku," He heard Nuova said with a bit of a smile in his voice. "I owe you."

This statement caused the two of them to start laughing, however it didn't last long. For as they laughed someone fired off a blast which hit Nuova Shenron and caused him to fall to the ground and the antidote bottle he had given to Goku to shatter to pieces.

"Nuova!" Goku cried urgently to the injured shadow dragon. "Are you okay? Somebody shot at my hand did anything hit you? Nuova where are you?"

"I wait no more!" A new menacing voice suddenly spoke up.

"Who is that?" Goku asked his unseen attacker.

Nuova Shenron picked himself up and turned to face the source of the voice, his face hardening as he did so. "Syn Shenron!" He announced grimly.

With a sudden rise of horror Goku realised that Syn Shenron must be the LAST of the shadow dragons and keeper of the one star dragon ball. This was one shadow dragon he didn't have to go looking for, it had found him!

**Authors's Notes****:** Holy frigging crap, this must be our longest chapter ever! I hope it was worth the wait because this story will end soon! So R + R and be paitient and see what we've got instore for the finale!

By the way I'm not sure if you guys can see a poll on my profile page. It's a poll on what my next fan fic should be. You've got two choices:  
1. Teen Titans - I just think this comic book/series would have good potential for a decent fan fic :)  
2. Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters - Seriously I'm not proud of my Yugioh fics. WTF was I thinking! So if I write another Yugioh fic I'll do a decent job with it this time :D  
The poll closes when I'm done with my Chrono Trigger - The Sands Through Time fic, so you guys have about a few months to vote xD


	36. Super Saiyan Four Times Two

**Chapter 36****: Super Saiyan Four Times Two.**

Syn Shenron was a very different shadow dragon compared to all the other six previous shadow dragons. He was a tall red eyed creature about six feet tall with a pair of white whiskers growing out from under his nose much like a moustache, just like Nuova Shenron and his late brother Eis Shenron he had an armoured body but it was white in colour and he lacked wings. He did however have long black spikes growing out of his back, elbows, knees and his chin. A pair of white spikes were growing out of the sides of his armoured chest and another pair of white spikes were growing out of his head. In the centre of Syn Shenron's forehead was the cracked one star dragon ball, however Goku couldn't see it or it's shadow dragon possessor. The pure hearted saiyan was still blind from Eis Shenron's last attack on him, however his other four senses were still working and Goku felt that he was really going to need them!

"It's a pitiful dragon that gives allowances to a monkey!" Syn Shenron said scornfully to Nuova Shenron as he stood by the blinded Goku protectively. So saying the white armoured shadow dragon raised his arm, pointed a finger and fired off another blast this time at Goku! When this happened Nuova Shenron acted without thinking, he quickly threw himself between Goku and Syn Shenron's attack and although he managed to block it with his body the two of them were sent flying several meters.

"I'm…I'm sorry," Nuova Shenron said weakly to Goku as he lay on top of him spitting blood out of his mouth. "I wanted…to settle this…fairly. I wan…" he suddenly broke off and his head fell down for the last time.

"Nuova…" Goku said weakly as he felt his evil but noble shadow dragon savour fade away, suddenly he felt something roll against his hand. Goku didn't need his site to tell him it was the four star dragon ball fully restored to its original self now that Nuova Shenron was no more.

"Alright!" Goku said furiously clenching his fist. "That's it!" He stood up and powered himself up as much as his super saiyan four form would allow him to. "That was one of your own kind you just killed!" he yelled angrily to his unseen opponent. "Don't you have one ounce of decency in you? Can't you see what you've done? You slaughtered him!" Goku went on when he received no answer. "You slaughtered him like he was an insect!"

"Of course I did," Syn Shenron replied casually. "This isn't a game," he went on in a hardening voice. "And how dare you criticise your own creation we're here because of you," he said accusingly.

"What do you mean?" Goku demanded to know.

"We shadow dragons were born because you misused the dragon balls, remember?" Syn Shenron pointed out to the blinded Goku as he started walking forward towards him. "It all started with you! Your world is crumbling because of your actions! You were warned about the over use, but you didn't listen!" By now the white armoured dragon was right in front of Goku, he leant forward and whispered in the saiyan's ear. "This is all your fault!'

"Everything we ever wished for," Goku said angrily to his tormenter. "Was always for the good of the planet! Old Kai warned me and I felt bad for doing it," he admitted. "But I never made a selfish wish! every wish made on the dragon balls was important! Do you hear me?" he asked his silent opponent. "I did what was right for the planet then, and I'll do what is right for the planet now! Even if I'm blind!"

"Hmm," Syn Shenron said quietly to himself. "A noble monkey. If you feel so bad about it," he said straitening up. "Maybe death should be your penance!" He grabbed Goku and released a huge amount of energy that was so sudden and destructive that it blew up most of the city around them. In the centre of this explosion Goku and the backpack containing the newly restored dragon balls went flying through the air, such a site caused Syn Shenron to laugh uproariously like an evil manic. By the time the shadow dragon's attack had faded there was a huge crater in the city where he had been standing, thankfully Goku was floating in the air above the destruction at a safe distance. "Oops!" he heard Syn Shenron say mockingly to him as he floated in the air nearby. "Guess I used a bit too much energy, but now you know what I'm capable of!"

"Your power's amazing!" Goku said in awe of what he had felt rather than saw as he was still blind. "You destroyed the entire city in one blast!"

"And now," Syn Shenron said grandly floating towards his enemy. "Your time has come!"

Goku quickly braced himself for the shadow dragon's attack and all at once he was kicked savagely in the face which caused him to go crashing through several skyscrapers with Syn Shenron following close behind. As Goku crashed through the last skyscraper he was then given a destructive punch to the face followed by a violent blow to his stomach. Syn Shenron smiled with satisfaction as he started beating Goku within an inch of his life bringing the skyscraper down on top of him in the process. Another savage kick sent Goku flying towards a deserted fun park where he collided with a large Ferris wheel and sent it rolling across a short distance before it grinded to a halt.

"So," Syn Shenron asked the injured Goku as he landed on one of the Ferris wheel compartments nearby. "What do you think so far? I'm not the easy catch you thought, am I?"

"No Syn," Goku said weakly untangling himself from the Ferris wheel's metal girders. "I don't underestimate my opponents, ever!"

"Well then," Syn Shenron said raising his hand and pointing his finger. "I'm going to miss your sportsman like attitude," so saying he fired off his blast.

Hearing the attack approaching him Goku quickly flew off the Ferris wheel just before the blast could hit him, he then landed on a deserted roller coaster track and started running along it. Seeing what Goku was up to Syn Shenron started firing shot after shot at the running saiyan getting closer and closer each time. Finally the inevitable happened one of the blast hit Goku in the back and he fell off the roller coaster track much to Syn Shenron's amusement. However when the smoke cleared Goku was gone!

"Huh?" Syn Shenron looked around for the mighty saiyan

Just then an empty roller coaster gilded down the tracks and as it reached the part of the track Syn Shenron had blown up it became airborne, as the ride flew near the shadow dragon he blasted it to bits in case Goku was hiding in it. As it happened Goku was hiding in the roller coaster, as it exploded he flew forward and punched the astonished Syn Shenron in the face knocking him off the Ferris wheel and sent him crashing to the ground below with a huge bang.

"Somehow," Goku said thoughtfully to himself as he swung from the Ferris wheel's girders. "I don't think he saw that one coming."

* * *

Meanwhile not far away a very beaten up Pan, Kei and Sho were staggering through the ruined city looking for Goku and the missing dragon balls. The three young teens were really beaten up by what the late Eis Shenron had done to them but they were determined to help Goku no matter what. Pan, who was been supported by Kei and Sho suddenly fell to the ground as her strength gave out.

"Come on…Pan," Kei said weakly to his girlfriend. "Don't…give up."

"Yeah…" Sho added equally weak. "Grandpa…needs us."

As Pan was slowly helped to her feet, her tattered and empty looking backpack suddenly flew into her face. "My backpack…" she said weakly. Holding it up she saw that it was indeed empty. "The…dragon balls…" she said quietly her eyes starting to water. "They're…gone…," and she started to cry.

"Oh Pan…" Kei said in a heartbroken voice and hugged his sobbing girlfriend in his arms letting her cry.

"Grandpa…" Sho said weakly to himself. "What…happened?"

* * *

Back at the amusement Goku was now hiding among the deserted rides, after dealing such a quick surprise attack he felt certain that Syn Shenron would really be out for his blood for humiliating him. So he had flown off the Ferris wheel and was now waiting in the park grounds waiting for his enemy's next move. He didn't have long to wait, for her heard Syn Shenron land on the ground near to his location. _'Not yet,' _he thought quietly to himself as he heard the shadow dragon start walking cautiously in his direction. _'One more second'_ he went on as he heard Syn Shenron pass him by, once he was at the distance Goku wanted at he struck. _'NOW!'_

Jumping out of cover Goku quickly powered up a Kamehameha Wave at the apparently unsuspecting shadow dragon. "KA…ME….HA…"

Hearing Goku's voice Syn Shenron turned around, saw what his opponent was doing and just smiled.

"ME…HAAAAAAA!" Goku shouted completing his attack and firing it off destroying a large part of the fair grounds in the process. "I did it!" he said in relief as he felt the power of his attack fade away.

Unfortunately for Goku his attack did nothing, for when the smoke and dust cleared Syn Shenron was still standing where he had been completely unhurt! "Oh you certainly did it alright Goku," the shadow dragon said to his now horrified enemy. "But none of it seems to hurt me."

"Something's wrong," Goku said worriedly. "That blast should have at least put some kind of dent in you!"

"Should have?" Syn Shenron said mockingly. "So what you are learning right now is the fact you are simply not strong enough to beat me!"

As the shadow dragon spoke Goku heard him powering up his own attack and he quickly turned tail and fled into the air, however Syn Shenron's attack just followed Goku like a heat seeking missile! No matter how hard Goku tried to dodge the attack it stayed with him until it struck him and exploded which then blasted him into a nearby tower! When the smoke from the blast cleared Goku was hanging upside down unconscious the top part his right leg impaled on a metal strand.

At that very moment on the ground below Pan, Kei and Sho staggered into the park grounds, they had heard the sounds of battle and they guessed Goku must be there and in trouble.

"Where is he?" Kei said weakly looking around the fun park.

Looking up Pan soon discovered the unconscious and injured Goku hanging from the tower above them, seeing her grandpa in such a horrible state made Pan cry out in alarmed distress.

"What is it?" Kei asked Pan in alarm.

"What's wrong?" Sho asked equally concerned.

"My Kami look at that!" Kei said looking up in horror at the tower.

"Grandpa!" Sho cried in horror.

"What happened to him?" Kei cried.

"We have to get him down!" Pan screamed to her friends.

"Forget it Pan," Sho said wearily. "I'm too exhausted to fly up there, and I know that you and Kei are just as equally exhausted. We couldn't help grandpa even if we wanted to!"

Hearing this Pan fell to her knees with tears streaming down her face. "Help Papa!" she sobbed to herself. "Help Aunt Galina, help Trunks both Future and Chibi, help everyone! We all need your help! Grandpa's in trouble!"

As Pan was shouting this, high above them Goku continued to hang lifeless and unconscious from the tower above them by his impaled leg. As the pure hearted swung upside down in the air he suddenly powered down from his super saiyan four form to his regular child like self again.

"It's too bad," Syn Shenron said mockingly to the hanging Goku having witnessed his body power down while he floated in the air around him in a slow circle. "But the comfort you've always felt at being called _'the_ _strongest fighter in the Galaxy'_ will come to an end today. No more will the word _**'saiyan'**_ mean anything but _**FAILURE**_," he went gloatingly with an evil chuckle.

So saying Syn Shenron grabbed his unconscious enemy, pulled him clear of the metal strand impaling his leg and held him up like a sack of old potatoes. Looking down the white armoured shadow dragon saw he was floating high above a skeleton dressed in pirate clothes, one hand pointed in the direction of a deserted ride called Pirate's Cove showing visitors to the park where the entrance to the ride was. In the skeleton's other hand was a pirate sword pointing straight up into the air, seeing this Syn Shenron smiled evilly to himself. If he were to drop Goku from where they were floating there was a very good chance he'd be impaled on the skeleton's sword, for he was far too weak to stop himself from falling let alone fly away.

"Too much time and energy has been wasted to bother with you anymore," Syn Shenron said to the now awaking Goku. "So…goodbye Goku!"

With that said the white armoured shadow dragon released his grip on Goku and the pure hearted saiyan plummeted down to the ground towards skeleton and its deadly sword. But to Syn Shenron's surprise there was a sudden energy blast and the skeleton was blown to bits and the falling Goku was caught by his son GOTEN!

"I've got you dad!" the young demi-saiyan said to the injured Goku quickly flying him off to safety.

"Ah," Syn Shenron said to himself quickly getting over his surprise. "The reinforcements are here!"

"That's a pretty harsh way to rescue someone Majuub," Goten called down to the ground as he waited for the smoke from his friend's blast to clear. "But thanks anyway."

"Sorry Goten," Majuub apologized to his friend as the smoke from his attack finally cleared up. "I didn't have time to think it out."

"Goten…and Majuub?" Goku said to himself in weak surprise.

"They're not alone you know daddy," Galina said turning up with her husband.

"That's right," Future Trunks said cheerfully to his father in law. "I'm here to save the day as well!

"Don't forget us!" Sal pointed out appearing in the air above them with another familiar figure right next to her.

"Well!" Chibi Trunks said to Sal and the others. "It turns out Majuub has everything under control here."

"That may be true," Gohan said to his friend as he landed nearby dressed in his old fighting outfit but still wearing his glasses. "But you still made an effort to be here," he turned to Goten who was still holding Goku in his arms. "Hey dad…" he asked his father cheerfully. "Are you going to be okay?"

"Gohan?" Goku said in amazement as his strength slowly returned while Goten carefully carried him down to the ground. "Galina? Sal? Chibi and Future Trunks too? You ALL came?"

"Papa, you're here!" Pan cried out in delight despite her injuries and ran forward to hug Gohan followed by a deeply relieved Kei and Sho.

"Pan!" a stern voice said from behind her causing the young teen to stop dead in her tracks. "Don't bother them now; they've got work to do!"

"Can't I have my own dad?" Pan asked herself as she turned to see her grandpa Hercule had turned up followed by Videl and Chi-Chi who was carrying little Takara in her arms.

"Momma?" Pan said in puzzlement. "What are you doing here?"

"We came to watch Goku fight," Chi-Chi explained to her grand-daughter while Goten put Goku down on the ground. "And to help him out if he needs it. We figured that the world has to have gone completely mad if the dragon balls have turned against us. And if that's the case I'm going to spend every second with my family and support them the best I can," she went on giving Takara a gentle loving hug. "We're behind you every step of the way Goku," Chi-Chi said proudly to her small husband. "Now go make things right!"

"You're all here so we can fight together," Goku said deeply touched by his family and friend's devotion to him. "I appreciate it but understand even if we attack Syn Shenron as a group, he's still too powerful."

"We know that dad," Galina said calmly.

"Yeah," Gohan said coming to his sister's support. "You always taught us that every fight knows the odds, and the odds are that even if we fight as a unit we still won't stand a chance of beating him."

"But…you're here anyway?" Goku said trying to understand what his son was telling him.

"We are," Goten nodded. "But you're the only one who can beat this guy dad."

"Come on daddy," Galina said with a giggle at the look of disbelief on Goku's face. "You can't tell me you're not used to hearing that one by now."

"We came here so you could use all of our strengths," Future Trunks spoke up. "You have to borrow our saiyan powers," he explained.

"Thankyou guys," Goku smiled as he realised his family was going to _**give**_ him all their extra strength he needed to win his fight.

Syn Shenron chuckled quietly to himself causing everyone to look up. The whole time Goku and his family had been talking the white armoured shadow dragon had been hovering unnoticed in the air above them listening to them talk. "And the cavalry arrives!" he called down to the Z-fighters mockingly. "Muttering nonsense to their hero. Have any of you taken a look at that decrepit creature?" He went on pointing to the blinded and injured Goku. "Does he really look like the saviour of Earth? Do you actually think that lending him your strength will help?"

"I sure do," Gohan replied back confidently carefully taking off his glasses.

"Our father is the galaxy's greatest fighter," Galina spoke up coming to her brother's support. "And he was doing it long before you were even born, you are history!"

As Galina finished speaking she turned into a super saiyan quickly followed by Gohan and Goten. Both Chibi and Future Trunks turned into super saiyan's as well to assist their friends in giving their strength to Goku, while they did this Majuub and Sal quickly powered up and placed themselves in between their friends and their shadow dragon opponent. However Syn Shenron didn't look at all worried he just smiled almost as if he knew something that his enemies didn't know yet themselves.

"You know," Goten said cheerfully to Goku as he and the others continued to lend their strength to the pure hearted saiyan. "We're all here because we believe in you can do this dad!"

"Well," Goku said thoughtfully to his family and friends as he slowly absorbed their strength. "I'm not a Shenron so I can't make you guys any guarantees about this, but I promise I'll do my best! And if I'm going to stick to that," he added as he felt his power increase. "I'll have to take the absolute maximum power you guys can give me!"

While this was going on Sal and Majuub were still acting as a shield hovering in front of their friends and family so their shadow dragon enemy couldn't attack them before Goku was ready.

"Well, well," Syn Shenron said to himself in mock admiration. "What a hero! As interesting as it would be to fight you with your new found strength intact," he went on casually. "I think I've already given you and you buddies enough time to recover!"

Hearing this Sal and Majuub braced themselves for the shadow dragon's attack, however they were hardly prepared for what happened next. Syn Shenron suddenly vanished and then reappeared in front of Galina, Gohan, Goten, Chibi and Future Trunks who had surrounded Goku while giving him their strength.

"Look out!" Majuub yelled out to his friends, but it was too late.

Syn Shenron gave his surprised and unprepared opponents a spinning kick which sent them flying in all directions away from Goku much to the horror of the watching, Chi-Chi, Takara, Videl, Hercule, Pan, Kei and Sho.

"There go your friends," the white armoured shadow dragon said mockingly to Goku. "I have to say I'm not very impressed with the way they don't fight back, now then Goku…you ready?"

As Syn Shenron spoke Gohan was just picking himself back up.

"Look out Gohan!" Goku yelled out warningly to his son as he suddenly realised the demi-saiyan was in danger. But once again it was too late. Syn Shenron suddenly appeared right in front of Gohan grabbed his face and punched him viscously in the stomach as hard as he could.

"Gohan!" Galina and Goten cried out in dismay.

"Papa!" Pan screamed out in distress.

For a moment Syn Shenron just held Gohan in his hand while the young demi-saiyan spat blood out of his mouth, then he turned back to face Goku. "It's strange you know," he couldn't help but point out. "But you _'super saiyans'_ aren't that super…how disappointing!"

"Gohan hold on!" Sal yelled to her step-uncle as she and Majuub flew down to rescue him. At the same time Galina and Goten sprang forward along with both Chibi and Future Trunks from all sides.

"Stay back!" Gohan yelled warningly to his friends and family. However as he finished speaking Syn Shenron vanished leaving Gohan all by himself, he fell forward by luckily Galina and Goten caught him before he hit the ground.

At that moment Syn Shenron appeared in the air just above them. "I've come to kill all of you," he pointed out to his opponents. "And yet you stand together in a bunch! You're making this too easy!" So saying the white armoured shadow dragon powered up a huge destructive blast and fired it off at the seven gather Z-fighters.

"No!" Goku shouted as he felt the blast approach his family, quick as lightening he vanished just as the blast exploded causing Chi-Chi, Takara, Videl, Hercule, Pan, Kei and Sho to shield themselves from all the exploding debris.

Syn Shenron laughed to himself as he looked down at the carter where his enemies had once stood. "I took out five saiyans at once with one blast, how many will it take for _you_ Goku?" But to the shadow dragon's astonishment Goku had gone! On a sudden impulse he looked behind him and saw in the air Goku surrounded by his fellow saiyans giving them their power with Majuub and Sal providing cover once again.

"You know," Galina said thoughtfully to Goku. "I don't think I've ever seen you move that quickly before daddy."

"Well," Goku admitted modestly. "That little bit of power I absorbed from you earlier really helped my instant transmission. Ha! Ha! Wow Syn," he said direction his attention to the white armoured shadow dragon. "I never thought I'd see you look so confused! I can see that your confidence is just melting away."

"Hardly," Syn Shenron sneered back angrily. "I know you're bluffing," He went on triumphantly. "You've only gathered just enough power to make it look like you're ready to fight."

"Then what do you say we find out?" Goku asked and powered up engulfing himself and his family with a huge golden glow.

"Dad!" Gohan said in astonishment. "Your power is amazing!"

"Yeah but I still need you guys to give me more," Goku answered back grimly. "This won't be enough to beat him!"

"That's crazy dad!" Galina exclaimed. "If you had any more power inside your body it might just kill you!"

"I've gotta take that chance sweetheart," Goku said gently to his daughter. "I already know that none of my earlier attacks have worked at all. So I'm going to have to find a way to fight this shadow dragon as a stronger being. And the only way I can think of to do that is to take even _**more**_ power from all of you and push my psychical self to its absolute limit."

"I say we do it," Goten said to his family and friends. "It certainly wouldn't be the first time dad's had to push himself into doing something crazy."

"It'll be the last!" Syn Shenron said evilly for he had heard the entire conversation and decided that now would be a good time to attack again. "Just hold it right there for one second," he said and started flying towards them.

Seeing the white armoured shadow dragon approach them Sal and Majuub got ready to delay him while Galina, Gohan, Goten, Chibi and Future Trunks continued to give Goku more of their saiyan strength. "Hurry up you guys!" Majuub called worriedly over his shoulder as Syn Shenron flew in closer towards them. "He's almost here!"

"Dad!" Gohan yelled worriedly to his father as he and the others continued to let the pure hearted saiyan absorb their power. "This is getting dangerous!"

"It's…alright," Goku replied back weakly despite the fact he had absorbed so much energy already that it was starting to crackle around his body like electricity in an alarming manner. But despite all this pain and Gohan's warning Goku kept on absorbing energy.

"No it's not!" Goten yelled. "You just can't take anymore!"

"You have to stop now daddy!" Galina pleaded. "Or you're going to die!"

"Listen to me!" Goku shouted sternly to his protesting family. "If you don't give me your full power we're all going to die!"

As Goku shouted this Sal and Majuub tensed themselves for battle as Syn Shenron continued to approach. "Power up time is over boy!" he said sternly once he was close enough for them all to hear him. "It's time to finish the game! I'll take on all of you…and still win!" he concluded grandly.

"You'll only fight the two of us!" Sal yelled angrily at the white armoured shadow dragon as she powered up an attack.

"That's right!" Majuub yelled coming to Sal's support powering up her own attack. "Because after what we've got for you, I make you one promise! You won't be able to tell up from down!"

The two Z-fighters fired off their double blasts at their enemy but to their horror Syn Shenron just casually smacked their attack aside almost like he was swatting a fly!

"Not only can I still tell up from down," He said evilly to his two shocked opponents. "But I'm lucid enough to notice that the two of you are starting to sweat! _I sense your fear_!"

After yelling that the white armoured shadow dragon sprang forward swinging his fists viciously causing Majuub and Sal to block the blows, however when he connected with their arms both of them gave roar's of agony. Syn Shenron's punches were so strong their arms were now totally immobilized! While they struggled to over come their shock and pain Syn Shenron grabbed them by their faces and sneered, "You stupid insects!" He then casually tossed Majuub and Sal up into the air then turned his attention to the still powering up Goku and his family. "What a waste of my time," he muttered to himself. "Let's GO!" He yelled out to Goku.

Suddenly the white armoured shadow dragon felt himself being grabbed from behind, he turned around to see Majuub and Sal had flown back and were holding onto his back for dear life. "Oh great!" he spat angrily. "It's you two again!"

"We're giving you all the time we can!" Majuub called out weakly to Goku and the others.

"Come on Grandpa!" Sal shouted encouragingly to her family. "Power up!" She then powered herself up along with Majuub determined to delay their enemy for as long as they could. However it didn't last long, Syn Shenron elbowed first Majuub and then Sal in the stomach which sent them flying off him.

"DIE!" Syn Shenron roared angrily as he sent a double energy blast in quick succession. The first one hit Majuub in the face, while the second hit Sal in the stomach. With screams of agony the two young fighters fell down into the wrecked deserted city like shooting stars.

"SAL!" Chibi Trunks yelled in horror at this terrible site. He desperately wanted to fly down after her but Goku still needed his power along with the power of his four friends.

"Have a nice landing!" Syn Shenron mockingly sneered after his two departed attackers before turning his attention back to Goku and his family. "They were the weakest first line of defence I have ever seen!" he pointed out to his saiyan enemies. "Which one of you is up next?"

To Syn Shenron's surprise he was answered with a mighty roar, to his even greater surprise the roar came from a red eyed golden gorilla where Goku and his family were powering up! It took the white armoured shadow dragon a moment or two to realise that the golden gorilla was Goku! As he watched the gorilla turned into Goku at his super saiyan four form much more powerful than he had been before! It was so powerful it sent Galina, Gohan, Goten, Chibi and Future Trunks flying off to a safe distance powering down to normal as they went.

"Unbelievable!" Gohan gasped to himself in amazement as he watched his father's transformation in awe.

"What's going on?" Galina cried to her husband as she held onto him for dear life.

"With the extra energy," Future Trunks explained to his wife. "Goku's new super saiyan four power level has skyrocketed past his earlier level!"

The light coming from Goku's transformation was so bright Syn Shenron had to shield his eyes until it fully cleared up leaving just Goku at his super saiyan four form.

"Now this is the kind of power I'd be running away from if I were you Syn Shenron," Goku said warningly to his opponent.

"Ha!" the white armoured shadow dragon said dismissively despite what he had just seen. "A terrible bluff, you look exactly like you did earlier!"

"Why don't we try fighting?" Goku suggested. "You can come over and see for yourself?"

"My pleasure!" Syn Shenron yelled and flew forward to attack and swung a punch which Goku quickly blocked. But unlike poor Majuub and Sal the blow didn't hurt Goku at all!

"What do you think?" Goku mockingly ask his astonished enemy.

"That's it!" Syn Shenron roared and charged forward with a series of vicious punches and kicks. However Goku just dodged every single one of them without too much effort!

"It's useless you know," Goku pointed out to his opponent as he took a slight pause in his attack. "Even though I'm blind, my body compensates itself in amazing ways! I can feel every one of your moves before you even make them!"

"We'll see!" Syn Shenron yelled getting really irritated by Goku's confidence and began his attack all over again. But as before Goku dodged all the white armoured shadow dragon's attack without a single one of them hitting him! When Syn Shenron tried to hit Goku with an upper cut he just hit thin air!

"I told you it was useless," Goku spoke up from behind his opponent so saying he grabbed Syn Shenron by the horns growing out of his head.

"No…you…don't!"

But before Syn Shenron knew what was happening Goku flipped him over his head and sent him crashing into a nearby skyscraper which promptly fell right down on top of him. Climbing out of the rubble the angry Syn Shenron looked up in the sky to see Goku powering up a blast all ready to destroy him.

"Syn," Goku said sternly to the white armoured shadow dragon. "These times were dark enough without you. It's time you went away!"

So saying Goku released his attack on Syn Shenron but just before it hit he quickly jumped out of the way so all the attack did was destroy a large part of the already wrecked and deserted city. However it was quite a large explosion and Syn Shenron was only JUST staying on the edge of it. "I can outrun this!" he yelled flying at a breakneck speed into the city avoiding destruction.

"No matter where you go," Goku called out warning to his opponent. "I'll always be able to seek out your evil, like a bird senses it's prey!"

Having said that Goku flew after the departing Syn Shenron but became puzzled a few minutes later when he sensed the white armoured shadow dragon floating near a clock tower. The clock in the tower was surprisingly still working despite all the destruction that had happened in the city around it and it was busy striking out that it was 11 o'clock in the morning.

Syn Shenron laughed as the clock continued to chime and Goku stopped at a safe distance fearing some trap. "This is where your blindness is going to work to MY advantage!" He said evilly.

Once the clock had finished striking the hour Syn Shenron pulled the clock face out of the tower and held it up in his hand. "Can you sense the evil in this clock?" he asked Goku. "No," he went on answering his own question. "Because it has no evil for you to sense! So I bet you can't sense what happens next!"

Syn Shenron turned the clock face sideways and threw it at Goku like it was a Frisbee it flew past the puzzled Goku who heard it go by him missing him completely. "Huh!" he said to his still chuckling opponent. "Well that's a little childish." The Syn Shenron just smiled, unseen to Goku the clock face had started to come back right behind him!

"Tear him apart!" Syn Shenron yelled in triumph as the clock face came up behind Goku like a giant killer buzz saw. But to his surprise Goku quickly spun around and caught the still spinning clock face in his hands and he managed to STOP it spinning altogether!

"Sorry Syn," Goku said holding up the clock face above his head. "It was a good theory, but I can see everything just as if my eyes worked."

"But…that's impossible!" the white armoured shadow dragon stammered in disbelief.

"Now Syn." Goku said sternly. "Please apologize to Nouva…when you see him!"

So saying Goku threw the clock face at Syn Shenron, and while he was busy dodging it he powered up the largest Kamehameha Wave he could muster in his new powered up form.

"KA….ME…"

Syn Shenron just dodged the clock face as it cut into the clock tower and brought it crashing down behind him.

"HA…ME…"

Syn Shenron turned around from watching the tower to see Goku finish up his attack and release it.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Syn Shenron gave a roar of pure pain and terror as Goku's Kamehameha Wave hit him head on taking out a large part of the city around him in the process. When the attack finally faded there was no sign of the white armoured shadow dragon at all.

"He did it!" Pan cried in delight from her position on the ground with Kei, Sho and the others where they had been watching the fight the whole time.

"Yeah!" Hercule cheered happily.

"That's my man!" Chi-Chi said proudly and hugged Takara. "And your grandpa," she added to the giggling infant.

"Nice one!" Gohan added.

"I knew he could do it," Goten smiled.

"Nobody can beat daddy," Galina said happily to her equally happy husband.

Hearing these compliments Goku smiled to himself in satisfied relief and flew down to his family and friends.

"Goku you did an excellent job!" Chi-Chi said happily to her saiyan husband. "You've made your wife very proud!"

"You've made us all proud dad." Galina smiled as she let her father hold Takara in his arms.

"Well," Goku said modestly as Takara giggled and played with his long hair. "I certainly couldn't have done it without you guys."

"Oh quit being so modest grandpa!" Pan said cheekily before giving Goku a playful hit on the leg and a thumbs up.

"Oh like I haven't been hit enough!" he replied sarcastically causing everyone to laugh.

"But whatever happened to the dragon balls?" Chibi Trunks asked Goku while he supported the still battered Sal he had pulled out of the rubble with his arm.

"They were scattered again," Goku replied glumly. "But only around here, if we look we should be able to find them."

"Ah-ha!" Pan said in sudden delight having found the newly restored two star dragon ball in some nearby rubble. "Look Kei, our luck seems to be returning!" However as Pan made to grab the dragon ball it suddenly rolled out of the rubble and started bouncing away from her.

"Hey!" Kei yelled chasing after the magic gem with Pan following close behind. "You're not getting away that easily!"

"Wait a minute Kei," Pan said worriedly to her boyfriend. "That doesn't seem right!

Just then a large white armoured hand erupted from the rubble and grabbed the bouncing two star dragon ball in mid air causing everyone to gasp in horror. Attached to the hand holding the dragon ball was a very much alive Syn Shenron!

"I thought you were dead!" Goku exclaimed in disbelief to the white armoured shadow dragon. "How could you hold up against that attack?"

"I move as fast as you Goku," Syn Shenron explained. "I'm disappointed with myself for underestimating your skill! A mistake I do not intend on making again! If you want this," he said holding up the two star dragon ball for all the Z-fighters to see. "Come and get it!" He swallowed the dragon ball whole!

"He ate it!" Pan said in amazement. "How can he just eat the dragon ball?"

But the white armoured shadow dragon wasn't finished there, it turned out he was just warming up. Using his powers Syn Shenron managed to draw out ALL the five other newly restored dragon balls from the surrounding rubble and then started swallowing them one by one as they came up to him!

"He's eating them!" Sho cried in disbelief. "All of them!"

Once he had swallowed the last dragon ball Syn Shenron started glowing with tremendous power causing everyone to shield their eyes. "Now look at me!" he said in triumph to the assembled Z-fighters. "You see? this is my _true_ form! Which I use to stand at the _penicil_ of dragon power!"

With Goku, his family and friends looking on in horrified amazement, Syn Shenron gave a powerful roar and suddenly the dragon balls appeared in a circle embedded in his chest with the one star dragon ball placed in the middle. Syn Shenron was now about seven feet tall, the spikes on his body and head much longer than before and his armoured body was more powerful looking than ever!

"Oh no!" Pan cried in dismay. "He's got ALL the dragon balls!"

"His power's unreal!" Gohan exclaimed nervously to everyone. "I don't think we've ever faced anyone _**THIS**_ strong before!"

"Behold!" the white armoured shadow dragon said in grand triumph with a new powerful voice to his horrified audience. "The body of Syn Shenron has absorbed the abilities of all six of the shadow dragons to create a body of one dragon to fight with the power of _seven_!"

"WHAT?" Goku exclaimed in horror as he quickly handed his now whimpering granddaughter to Galina. "All seven of you are ONE?"

"Yes!" the new shadow dragon boomed proudly. "Now that I have absorbed the other six dragon balls Syn Shenron is no more! I stand reborn before you all as…OMEGA SHENRON!"

After this terrifying announcement there was a short tense silence as Goku, his family and friends waited to see what their new enemy's next move would be. Hercule quickly dived for cover behind some rubble in terror while everyone else all tensed up and got into fighting positions as the white armoured shadow dragon suddenly smirked as if revelling in their terror of him. This smirk slowly became a smile and then a dark laugh which chilled everyone to the bone.

"Gohan," Chi-Chi said quietly to her son over Omega Shenron's laughter. "Use your senses, who's power is greater? Your dad's or the dragon's?"

"I can't say mom," Gohan replied grimly not taking his eyes of Omega Shenron for even a second. "It's hard to tell, but this really isn't the best time to ask!"

Just as Gohan finished saying this Omega Shenron abruptly stopped his laughing and fixed his enemies with a fierce glare, the glare was so fierce Goku could feel that everything around them was turning red. Omega Shenron then raised his left hand in a fist and suddenly opened up his hand, as he did so the redness was absorbed into his hand and then the entire area exploded with the force of a small nuclear bomb! The Z-fighters tried desperately to stay on their feet but the energy release from Omega Shenron's attack created such strong winds that everyone, including Hercule despite his best efforts to hold onto a broken fire hydrant only to be hit in the face by an old bucket, were sent flying off in all directions like confetti! The only two people who weren't affected by Omega Shenron's devastating attack apart from the white armoured shadow dragon himself was Goku, he was still standing firm. However because of his blindness Goku was blissfully unaware of his family and friends sudden and abrupt departure brought on by his enemy's attack.

"Enough!" the pure hearted saiyan said sternly to his opponent over the roaring winds. "If you want to fight Omega, then fight me!"

"Of course I want to fight," Omega Shenron answered back sarcastically. "I have no choice but to fight you," he went on mockingly. "There's nobody else around!"

"What?" Goku said in alarm he quickly spun around and shouted out to the city behind him. "Galina! Gohan! Trunks! Sal! Pan! Kei! Are you alright? Chi-Chi!" He went on when he received no answer except the roaring of the winds around him. "Takara! Goten! Videl! Sho! Can you hear me?"

Grinning to himself Omega Shenron suddenly closed his opened left hand back into a fist again and all the roaring winds around them abruptly stopped leaving behind a silence that hurt the ears. "I want you to see this," he said evilly to Goku once he had finished his attack. "Allow me to be your eyes; I've built a fine cemetery. There is parched lifeless ground for a grave," he said describing all the devastation that Goku could not see. "And broken buildings in the background," He went on gloatingly. "For a headstone!"

"Now all we need is a dead body," Goku said in a voice hardening with anger. And I can assure you that when all of this is over I'll give you a NICE burial!"

"You misunderstand me," Omega Shenron replied with an evil smirk. "This is YOUR grave, for YOUR funeral and YOUR burial!"

"We'll just have to see about that!" Goku roared powering up as quickly as he could then used instant transmission to appear in front of his enemy and fly towards him at breakneck speed. Once he was close enough Goku punched Omega Shenron in the face, chest and then brought down a huge double fisted blow down on his head. He then proceeded to elbow the white armoured shadow dragon in the face then punched him in the chest again hard!

"Go ahead," Omega Shenron said quietly to Goku. "Grind your fist in!" As he spoke Goku felt his opponent's body become red hot like the late Nouva Shenron had done when he fought with him earlier. With a yelp of pain Goku quickly pulled out his burning fist out of Omega Shenron's chest and quickly shook it to cool it down.

"What?" Goku exclaimed in disbelief. "Nouva Shenron? But how?"

"You like that?" Omega Shenron chuckled to the surprised Goku. "Well I have many more gifts I'm ALL the Shadow Dragons wrapped in one!" As he spoke the three star dragon ball on his chest glowed and he fired Eis Shenron's ice beam out of his eyes. It struck Goku in the leg and within seconds of hitting him the pure hearted saiyan was turned into a solid block of ice!

'_Darn!'_ Goku thought angrily to himself. _'Frozen again!'_

"Guess your body doesn't remember that from last time," Omega Shenron said mockingly to the frozen Goku. "How about this one?" He rose up into the air steepled his hands together and shouted "A Whirlwind Spin!" This time the six star dragon ball on his chest glowed and he released Oceanus Shenron's whirlwind attack! The sudden gust of wind picked up the frozen Goku and some of the surrounding rubble and started flinging him around grains of sand. "Mighty hurricane fury!" yelled Omega Shenron as the ice around Goku was sheered off by the power of his wind attack and he was sent spinning out of control into the air.

"Dragon thunder cloud!" Omega Shenron roared. This time the five star dragon ball on his chest glowed and he used Rage Shenron's electric attack to strike the unprepared Goku with a powerful bolt of lightening which sent him crashing down to the ground where it exploded on impact with his body.

Flying down to the ground Omega Shenron found a very beat up Goku lying in a crater created by his violent crash. The white armoured shadow dragon laughed in triumph. "Time to break out the shovel! HUH?" He exclaimed in astonishment as Goku got back up again apparently alright.

"Oh please," Goku said mockingly to his unseen opponent. "Show me something new! Come on!" he taunted when he got no immediate reply. "You're just tickling my feet, let's go!

Infuriated by these taunts Omega Shenron appeared right in front of Goku and gave him a kick that was SO violent that it took him by surprise and he went bouncing away through several buildings and off the ground like a ball. He then appeared behind Goku and punched him hard on the back of the head which sent him crashing into a tall building like a shooting star.

Not far away Videl and Gohan, along with Goten were pulling themselves out of the rubble they had found themselves buried under when Omega Shenron had released his first attack. They were just in time to see the white armoured shadow dragon land and walk towards the building he had knocked Goku into. Seeing this Goten flew off to the rescue but a cry of "Goten no!" from his older brother stopped him dead in his tracks.

"You'll only get in his way Goten," Gohan said sternly to his younger brother. "You're gonna have to trust him!"

"But…he's hurt!" Goten protested.

By now Omega Shenron had found Goku smashed deep into the side of the building he had been knocked into apparently unconscious. "What a pity," He said sarcastically to himself. "He's dead! The fun's over!"

"You can never kill me Omega!" Goku answered back weakly trying to move himself out of the wall.

Hearing this Omega Shenron appeared right in front of Goku and punched him in the chest causing the pure hearted saiyan to cough up blood. "Is that so?" he asked as he withdrew his fist. As he removed it Goku fell forward out of the wall but the white armoured shadow dragon caught him with his arm. "I kill whoever I please!" he went on then let Goku fall to the ground before following him. "Well Goku…" he asked as the pure hearted saiyan struggled to pick himself up. "Are we done?"

"Aw man!" Goku muttered to himself as he caught sight of his reflection in some broken glass. "I hate to say it…but you've seen better days Goku!"

'_My EYES!' _Goku cried mentally to himself in sudden amazed relief so that his enemy couldn't hear him._ 'I can SEE!'_

"Prepare yourself!" Omega Shenron said grandly to his opponent. "This is the day you DIE Goku!"

"If I had a zenie for each time I heard that," Goku chuckled quietly to himself as he got to his feet but kept his eyes tightly closed so it appeared he was still blind. "You know," he said thoughtfully to Omega Shenron. "You're not the first one to try that line on me, but you just might be the last." Keeping his eyes firmly shut Goku pretended he still couldn't see Omega Shenron let alone sense him, he needed the white armoured shadow dragon to drop his guard just for a brief moment.

"Ha!" Omega Shenron sneered to Goku unaware he was falling for his ruse. "You're to blind and beaten to sense where I am! Hey!" he called in a mock whisper. "Hey! Over here! Listen to my voice!" He stood up to his full height and put a hand over his armoured dragon ball encrusted chest. "Go ahead and take your best shot…right here!"

Realising that this was his chance Goku quickly opened his eyes and gave Omega Shenron a grim smile. "Well if you insist…I think I will!"

Before the confused Omega Shenron knew what was happening Goku blasted the white armoured shadow dragon right in the centre of his chest.

"But...how?" Omega Shenron stammered in astonished disbelief. "You…were FINISHED!"

"No more!" Goku yelled as he sprung forward to attack flying up his energy beam. "You're mine!" Flying up to Omega Shenron Goku roared out, "SUPER…DRAGON…FIIIIIISSSSST!" and smashed a hole right through the white armoured shadow dragon's armoured chest causing him to roar out in painful agony.

Still watching the fight from a safe distance Videl, Gohan and Goten had now been joined by the other Z-fighters who had finally managed to recover from Omega Shenron's earlier first attack.

"Go Dad!" Galina cheered loudly for her father while Takara, who thankfully hadn't been too badly injured thanks to her quick thinking parents when they were blown away, clapped and gurgled in delight at grandfather's success.

"Get him Goku!" Chi-Chi yelled out confidently to her husband.

"Alright Grandpa!" Pan and Sho cried in delight together as Goku's attack ripped right through the screaming Omega Shenron and blew him completely to bits.

"You got him!" Gohan cried out in relief.

"Yeah!" Goten shouted cheerfully.

Chi-Chi cheered happily while jumping up and down in delight.

"Goku!" Hercule cried out in amazed delight as he ran up to join his friends and family. He had been blown back a rather long way into the city and it had taken him quite some time to get back, he had just arrived to see the pure hearted saiyan take out Omega Shenron with his Dragon Fist Attack. "You did it!" he panted as Goku landed back on the ground to join him and the others. "You did it! You're the real champion here; I mean no one can beat you! You are the greatest!"

"Oh my goodness," Galina said in mock astonishment to Future Trunks. "A public confession! We'd better get that one tape!"

While everyone was laughing small fragments of pink slime started falling from the sky and started to land in pieces in the surrounding rubble.

"What's that?" Goku said in puzzlement to everyone as he saw more drops of slime fall from the sky and start to slowly merge together.

"It's HIM Goku!" Kei cried out in horror. "It's Omega Shenron! Look at the slime, that's just like what Rage Shenron did! Remember?

As Kei spoke the pink slime started gathering itself together faster and faster until it started to take on a familiar shape.

"Oh no!" Goku said in horror as the slime solidified, hardened then changed to form a very familiar white armoured shadow dragon completely alive and totally unharmed!

"That was quite a painful technique indeed!" Omega Shenron said admittedly to the horrified Z-fighters. "But," he went on evilly. "It will take more than that to be rid of Omega Shenron!"

"Doesn't this guy ever give up?" Sal exclaimed to Chibi Trunks and the others in disbelief.

"This is bad," Goku said grimly to himself. "I don't know what else to do, that was my best attack!"

Omega Shenron laughed evilly to himself as the terrified Z-Fighters got into fighting positions ready for whatever their opponent decided to do next. "You're not laughing anymore are you? You fools!" he went on evilly. "Did you really think you could over come the power of the shadow dragons?" As Omega Shenron spoke the seven star dragon ball on his chest started to glow.

"Oh no! RUN!" Goku yelled urgently to everyone around him. But before anyone could move there was a huge explosion which sent Goku, his family and friends flying right up into the air along with all the debris it created. Recovering first Goku was just in time to see Omega Shenron attack all his unprepared friends and family one by one in quick succession! He even attacked poor Hurcule and almost got Takara too but Galina managed to shield her daughter with her body taking most of their enemy's attack. The white armoured shadow dragon then appeared behind the appalled Goku and as he turned around to face him Omega Shenron punched the pure hearted saiyan right in the face which caused him to go plummeting down into the ground with a sickening crash.

Omega Shenron laughed to himself as he floated down to the ground near where Goku had crashed with his arms folded in satisfaction across his chest. In the rubble surrounding Omega Shenron and Goku the beaten Z-fighters including a very beaten up Hercule, Chi-Chi and Videl were lying on the ground in pain like rubbish. Only little Takara was unharmed hiding in her mother's arms she whimpered in terror wishing desperately that her grandpa or parents would wake up and make this terrible monster go away.

Omega Shenron heard Takara's whimpering but he chose to ignore it for the time being, he was busy smiling gloatingly over his beaten up opponent. Goku, who had heard his grand-daughter's whimpering painfully, pulled himself back up onto his feet determined to protect her. "I…" he said slowly but determinedly. "Will not…quit…ever!"

"Oh come now!" Omega Shenron said angrily getting really irritated that Goku wouldn't or couldn't get the hint that he was beaten. "You're done…FINISHED!" He suddenly appeared right behind Goku with his back to him. "Why do you persist?" he asked in a dismissive whisper. "Stop torturing yourself, death will bring relief!"

"Really?" Goku said giving a small chuckle. "Then it's _you_ who will taste relief!"

"Hmm…" Omega Shenron said irritably to himself. "You just don't know when to quit do you monkey man?" So saying he quickly spun around to punch Goku buy as he did so the pure hearted saiyan quickly ducked around the white armoured shadow dragon and grabbed him from behind! "Why you insolent!" he spluttered furiously. "Let…me…GO!"

"No chance!" Goku said grimly to the struggling Omega Shenron. "Not until I show you a technique that my friend Vegeta used against Majin Buu!"

"Huh?" Omega Shenron said in disbelief. "What technique? Your hands are tied! You can't attack me unless you let go!" As the white armoured shadow dragon spoke Goku was busying powering up an attack which was emerging from his chest which came off his body in red circular waves. "What…are you doing?" he demanded to know. Goku didn't answer he just held on tighter as they were both enveloped on a large orange glow.

"NO!" Gohan yelled out in dismay. He and the others were slowly picking themselves up after Omega Shenron's last attack and were just in time to see Goku try his new move. "Dad's converting his life force into energy! He's making a bomb out of his body!"

"What do you mean?" Chi-Chi asked her son in concern.

"It means mom," Galina said grimly. "That dad intends to blow himself up and take that dragon with him!"

"IS HE CRAZY?" Chi-Chi screamed out in disbelief at hearing this news and quickly ran forward to stop Goku.

"No mom…come back!" Gohan yelled after his departing mother.

'_If this doesn't work,'_ Goku thought grimly to himself and his family as he continued to power himself up. _'Then I'm sorry but I HAVE to do it! I have to TRY!'_

"YOU MANIAC!" Omega Shenron roared furiously to Goku as the glow around them got brighter and brighter.

'_Kakkarot!'_ Goku suddenly heard a familiar voice mentally call to him.

"Vegeta!" He cried out in surprise.

'_Well who else?' _Vegeta snapped back scornfully._ 'And don't be so stupid what you're doing won't work! You'll only succeed in killing yourself and then where would we be?' _

Suddenly the proud saiyan prince appeared right behind Goku which took him by surprise and caused him to let Omega Shenron slip from his grasp. Now that he was free the white armoured shadow dragon quickly took off into the air to safety, waiting to see what would happen next.

"It's about to get intense here Kakkarot!" Vegeta said grimly to Goku as he walked up to join him.

"No offense," Goku pointed out. "But it's been intense all along," he indicated the floating Omega Shenron. "This dragon is in a league of his own, you have no idea!"

"Yeah I know he's great," Vegeta said dismissively. "But is he strong enough to take on two super saiyan fours?"

"Two?" Goku said in puzzlement.

"You heard me," Vegeta said calmly. "I have a plan to reach super saiyan four!"

"HUH?" Goku cried out staggering back in disbelief from this statement.

'_Where IS that woman?'_ Vegeta thought irritably to himself. _'How can she be late at a time like this? Ah! Speak of the devil!'_

Everyone turned to see Bulma fly up in a very strange looking vehicle, as they watched she landed it not far away from where Vegeta was standing.

"What in the world is Bulma driving?" Goku asked Vegeta in puzzlement. It looked like a cross between a flying car and a tank the only difference was that it had a pair of large radar antenna on the top.

"Blitz Wave emitter equipment," Vegeta explained proudly.

"Huh?" Goku asked confused.

"What were you doing?" Vegeta yelled out irritably to his wife ignoring Goku's confusion for the time being. "Taking a nap?"

A hatch in the top of the vehicle opened up and a frustrated Bulma emerged. "You've got some nerve!" she scolded Vegeta angrily. "It would take anyone else years to build this you JERK!"

"Why don't you pipe down and get busy?" Vegeta grumbled back as he floated up into the air and waited.

"Super saiyan four or not," Bulma said quietly to herself as she worked at the controls of her machine and switched it on. "He doesn't scare me one bit!"

"What does Vegeta want Blitz Waves for?" Gohan wondered out loud to himself as Bulma's machine powered up and fired off a double wave of Blitz Wave energy at the floating saiyan prince hitting him head on.

"I think I know," Galina said with a sudden giggle.

"Me too!" Future Trunks smiled. "I have a feeling that Omega Shenron is in for a very nasty shock!"

"Aaaahhhh!" Vegeta cried out as the Blitz Wave energy started its work on him with Bulma carefully monitoring his progress.

"What's happening?" Videl asked Chibi Trunks and Sal in puzzlement.

"He's transforming!" Chibi Trunks cried out in amazement.

"You ain't seen nothing yet!" Kei chuckled along with Pan at some private joke.

All the Z-fighter who didn't know what Galina, Future Trunks, Pan and Kei were on about looked on in amazement as Vegeta slowly transformed right in front of them getting bigger stronger and meaner. When they saw his tail grow back they got REALLY worried!

"Vegeta's turning into a giant ape!" Gohan said worriedly. "This could turn out bad!"

Vegeta was indeed turning into a giant ape but Omega Shenron didn't look too worried he just smiled as if he was going to enjoy himself immensely!

"Bulma!" Gohan cried to his friend as he and the others gathered around her vehicle. "What are you DOING? Cut it out! If Vegeta looses control he could blow up the entire planet!"

"Look," Bulma said patiently to the worried demi-saiyan. "Our only hope is for Vegeta to become a super saiyan four," she explained to him. "Since Goku was able to do it," she pointed out. "HE should be able to do it too."

"But there's no guarantee!" Gohan protested. "It's too risky!"

"It's sink or swim Gohan," Bulma replied back grimly. "If this doesn't work we'll all die anyway!"

"But…" Gohan continued to protest.

"Listen," Bulma said firmly. "Above all I'm Vegeta's princess and I KNOW what I'm doing!"

While this was happening Vegeta's transformation had suddenly finished, he was now a giant brown gorilla who gave a roar of triumph and pounded at his powerful chest.

"That's it!" Gohan yelled out worriedly. "He's lost it!

"Dad!" both Future and Chibi Trunks yelled out in anguish as the gorilla started blasting everything around him with energy blasts from his mouth.

"What the heck is this?" Omega Shenron exclaimed in astonishment as one of Vegeta's blasts just missed him by inches. He had been expecting something but nothing like this!

"This is trouble!" Goku said worriedly to himself as Vegeta continued on his rampage.

One of Vegeta's blasts hit near where Bulma and the others were standing and it sent them scattering off in all directions, a terrified Hercule was nearly crushed by Bulma's vehicle but thankfully he was unhurt.

Goku quickly flew up to the rampaging Vegeta but as soon as he was close enough he was grabbed in the gorilla's giant hands!

"Vegeta…no!" Goku yelled angrily as he struggled to free himself while his friends and family watched on helplessly. "Please…it's ME!"

Omega Shenron laughed evilly to himself enjoying what he seeing immensely. "So is THIS your secret weapon?" he asked Goku mockingly. "A giant monkey too ignorant to know who the enemy is?"

"Vegeta!" Goku yelled out desperately to the gorilla as it started to crush him in its hands.

Hearing Goku's voice the ape seemed to suddenly calm down and stopped crushing the pure hearted saiyan, then to Omega Shenron's irritation and Goku's surprise they could hear Vegeta's voice mentally speak to them!

'_I am the prince of all saiyans! I could never allow my reason to be over powered by the primal mind! _Vegeta smirked_._

"Awesome Vegeta," Goku said gratefully to the gorilla as it let him go. "You're really something."

"WHAT?" Omega Shenron exclaimed in astonished disbelief.

"I thought as much," Pan said cheerfully to all the other Z-fighters causing them to look at her in amazement. "This is what grandpa did when he first transformed."

"Alright!" Gohan cheered. "He's doing it!"

"That's it dad," Future Trunks said quietly to himself. "Just a little bit further!"

"It's working!" Bulma said proudly to herself. "I knew it!"

By now the gorilla was emitting a whole lot of golden energy that floated around its body like a mist; Goku floated back to a safe distance as the gorilla slowly shrunk down gave one last triumphant roar and released a bright light that caused everyone to shield their eyes. When the light cleared the gorilla had vanished and a super saiyan four Vegeta was in its place. Like Goku the proud saiyan prince had ape like hair, with gold eyes and a tail. He also had red ape like fur which made his muscular chest and hands stand out. He wore silver boots with gold tipped ends, dark blue pants and purple gloves on his hands completing his new look.

"At long last!" Vegeta said proudly to himself. "I've ascended!"

"Well done!" Goku congratulated his old friend. "You amaze me!"

"Wow!" Bulma said dreamily as she admired her husband's new form. "He's cute; he's even better looking than Goku!"

"Excuse me?" Chi-Chi snorted in disbelief. "You're kidding right? Goku is FAR better looking!"

Galina, Gohan, Goten, Chibi and Future Trunks looked on in embarrassment as their mothers began to argue over which one of their husband's was better looking while Sal, Pan, Kei, Sho and little Takara giggled at such a silly sight.

"What?" Bulma fumed to Chi-Chi. "No way! You're crazy!"

"I'M crazy?" Chi-Chi snapped back furiously. "Well you're blind!"

"Ladies," Hercule said gently interposing himself between the arguing Bulma and Chi-Chi. "Why squabble?" he went on cheerfully. "You're looking at the blue ribbon face right here!"

"Get over yourself!" Bulma and Chi-Chi said together as the punched the 'World Champion' on either side of his face at the same time.

"Uh…okay," Hercule replied painfully.

"And he's my grandpa!" Pan sighed sadly to an astonished Videl and Kei.

"And my great grandpa," Sho added with an equally sad sigh.

Meanwhile both Goku and Vegeta had floated up into the air where an impatient Omega Shenron was waiting for them.

"Quit stalling!" The white armoured shadow dragon snapped to his two new opponents.

Obediently both Goku and Vegeta quickly powered themselves up releasing so much energy in the process it caused the earth to shake!

"Whoa!" Galina said quietly to herself as she held Takara protectively in her arms. "I've GOT to learn how to do that one day!"

"Same here!" Gohan said in agreement.

"It's almost as if the earth is quivering because it's scared," Pan said to Videl and Kei as she held the two of them protectively in her arms while Goku and Vegeta continued to power up.

Suddenly a huge gust of wind created by the two super saiyan four's blew all the z-fighters off their feet; it was so strong even Omega Shenron had trouble staying up in the air. "Do you really think that one more weakling will make a difference?" he asked them trying to cover up the sudden feeling of nervousness he now felt.

"Well then," Goku said thoughtfully to Vegeta. "Shall we?"

"Kakkarot," Vegeta said quietly to his partner. "If we attack now we'll die."

"Are you serious?"

"Search your feelings, you know it as well as I. What I say is true."

"Well it wouldn't be the first time," Goku said floating forward to size up Omega Shenron carefully. "If we have to die again, then I'm ready."

"No," Vegeta smirked. "There's no need when there's fusion."

"Huh?" Goku cried out in astonishment deeply surprised that the proud saiyan prince would even suggest such a thing.

"You know I wouldn't suggest joining bodies with you," Vegeta said to him gently. "Not unless it was our only hope." _'Our LAST hope,'_ he mentally added grimly.

For a moment both Goku and Vegeta floated in silence staring grimly at Omega Shenron who was waiting for his two opponents to make their move on him, with a look of evil relish on his face. While on the ground the rest of the Z-fighters looked on nervously from the relative safety of the ground.

"Did I hear Vegeta say he wanted to try _fusion?_" Galina asked her two younger brothers in amazement.

"Yeah," Gohan said in slow confirmation. "But will it work?"

"Sure, why not?" Goten said cheerfully. "If Chibi Trunks and I were able to do it at super saiyan three's, what's the difference?"

"Yes of course!" Chi-Chi cried happily. "What a GREAT idea!"

"Whoa hey!" Pan suddenly spoke up trying to get someone's attention. "What's all the fuss about?" she asked in puzzlement.

"Yeah," Kei also demanded to know. "What in the world is fusion?"

While Pan and Kei were asking questions Goku and Vegeta had floated down and landed on a skyscraper that had fallen on its side so they could perform the fusion dance properly.

"Well," Goku said determinedly to Vegeta. "Here goes! Let's do this before he decides to attack!"

"Hmm," Vegeta nodded looking up at their grinning enemy.

"What ever they're planning," Omega Shenron said confidently to himself. "It WON'T work! I'll make sure of that!"

So saying the white armoured shadow dragon flew down at top speed towards Goku and Vegeta who were preparing to defend themselves. However before he could reach them Chibi and Future Trunks appeared in front of them and blocked his way! Chibi Trunks attacked first kicking Omega Shenron in the stomach halting his advance, much to Vegeta's astonishment.

"Father! Goku!" Future Trunks called down to the two super saiyans. "What are you waiting for? Go for it!" He was abruptly cut off as Omega Shenron; having gotten the better of Chibi Trunks by grabbing him by the neck did the same to him!

"And just what are you planning to do?" the white armoured shadow dragon mockingly asked the horrified Goku and Vegeta as he held Chibi and Future Trunks in his hands. But before he could get an answer a large beam of energy was shot from the ground at Omega Shenron which caused him to let his captives go. Looking down they were amazed to see that the beam had come from Bulma in her Blitz Wave vehicle along with Sal and Galina. The two of them hand helped her put it back up on its tracks for her and now they were all combining energy to attack Omega Shenron

"Keep your hands off both of them you bully!" the three of them yelled angrily up to the white armoured shadow dragon as they all charged up another combined attack and fired it off together.

Omega Shenron just sneered and fired off his own attack which caused Bulma's vehicle to explode knocking Bulma, Galina and Sal off their feet.

"Sal!" Chibi Trunks cried in horror.

"Galina!" Future Trunks cried in equal horror.

"MOM!" they both screamed together in anguish.

To their utter relief all three of the girls were unhurt, for out of the smoke cloud emerged Galina and Sal carrying a very angry Bulma between them.

"How dare you?" Bulma yelled furiously to Omega Shenron. "Shooting such defenceless ladies! If I could fly along with these two I'd come up there and show you and thing or two!"

"Take it easy Bulma," Galina said gently to her mother in law as she and Sal landed her near the rest of her friends and family. "The last thing you want is for him to take another pot shot at us."

Having gotten rid of his attackers Omega Shenron resumed his approach towards Goku and Vegeta; however Chibi and Future Trunks twins were right behind him.

"Gohan! Goten!" Chibi Trunks yelled urgently to his two friends.

"Galina, Sal you too!" Future Trunks added.

"Guys this is it!" Gohan said urgently to his family while Chi-Chi, Videl, Pan, Kei and Sho attended an exhausted Bulma. "This is our last chance! If he stops them from doing fusion we're history!"

"We'll do what ever it takes!" Goten said to his brother as the four of them took off into the sky.

"Will some one please tell us what fusion IS?" Pan yelled out irritably to the remainder of her family getting really annoyed that she and Kei had gotten no explanation to their previous questions.

As Omega Shenron closed in on Goku and Vegeta, Gohan, Goten Galina and Sal suddenly appeared in his way. Without stopping the white armoured shadow dragon quickly blasted Gohan and Galina out of his way before they had time to do anything.

"Gohan! Galina!" Goten yelled out alarm. "That's IT!" he flew at Omega Shenron reaching him first before Sal and tried to punch him but he just ducked out of the way and punched Goten in the stomach hard causing him to double up in pain.

"Annoying little pests!" Omega Shenron roared furiously as he kicked Goten savagely out of his way into the approaching Sal and continued on his way with Chibi and Future Trunks hot on his heels.

While this was going on Goku and Vegeta had been standing on their skyscraper observing events in silence.

"What's going on in that head of yours?" Vegeta impatiently asked Goku finally breaking the silence. "Kakkarot!" he snapped when he received no immediate answer. "Are we going to use fusion or NOT?"

Goku said nothing and gave a quiet chuckle.

"Have you lost your MIND?" Vegeta roared in disbelief at Goku's behaviour. "What are you doing?"

"Just soaking it all in," Goku replied back calmly. "This is great," he went on turning his attention to the proud and impatient saiyan prince. "Watching our families fighting together," he said proudly. "It doesn't get any better than this."

"Yeah….great…come on," Vegeta said dismissively turning away and rolling his eyes in disbelief as he got ready to perform his side of the fusion dance.

"This is going to be special," Goku said excitedly to himself. "I can feel it." He then jumped away from Vegeta and got ready to perform his side of the fusion dance.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Omega Shenron roared as he was almost upon them.

"Sorry!" Chibi Trunks said sternly as he and Future Trunks suddenly appeared in front of the white armoured shadow dragon. "But no dragon's allowed!" With that said both Chibi and Future Trunks gave a yell and released a brilliant flash of energy that temporally halted their enemy's advance.

"Get out of my way!" Omega Shenron snapped as he blasted both Chibi and Future Trunks out of the sky like flies. But it was too late for the white armoured shadow dragon because he delay allowed Goku and Vegeta to perform the fusion dance.

"Fu…sion…HA!" As soon as their fingers connected there was a brilliant flash of light that engulfed the two saiyans entirely, while on the ground all the z-fighters covered their eyes from the intense light

"What's this?" Omega Shenron exclaimed to himself in confusion at this unexpected move. With a defiant roar the white armoured shadow dragon flew towards the light only to be engulfed and then expelled from it at lightening speed.

The Z-fighters including the recovering Galina, Gohan, Goten, Sal, Chibi and Future Trunks looked on in amazed awe as the light slowly faded to reveal a new man where Goku and Vegeta had been standing. He was as tall as Goku and had RED saiyan hair to match his hairy super saiyan four body and tail. He had blue eyes and was wearing black fighting boots, white fighting pants with a blue belt and completing the outfit was a black vest with yellow shoulder pads.

"Where are the other two?" Omega Shenron asked this totally new person in irritated confusion.

"The saiyans?" the man said calmly. "They're here, I am they, and we are one!" he went on giving the white armoured shadow dragon a Vegeta like smirk "Unfortunately for you Omega," he went on menacingly as he suddenly powered up which sent his opponent flying away like he had been hit by his fist.

"Wow!" Bulma said in amazement to her friends and family. "He never even touched him!"

"How awesome!" Kei cried out in excited amazement.

"Yeah!" Pan said equally excited. "Grandpa and Vegeta have joined their bodies like Siamese twins!"

"Not exactly," Goten explained to his niece as he Gohan, Galina and the others came up to join them. "They're not two separate beings that are attached together," he explained to her and Kei. "They're one being!"

"That's what fusion is Pan," Chibi Trunks said taking up the explanation. "Two separate beings that become one."

"That's SO cool!" Pan and Kei exclaimed together.

"I'd to give it a shot myself," a familiar voice suddenly spoke up. "The fusion I mean." Turning around the z-fighters saw a battered Majuub staggering towards them clutching an injured left shoulder, after Omega Shenron's attack sent the pink skinned fighter crashing into the city he was so weak he had to walk back to his friends this whole time. "I want to give it a shot."

"Yeah," Gohan smiled. "I know what you mean. I'd like to try it too some day."

"Not someday," Majuub corrected him. "I mean right now if one of you guys is up to it."

Hearing this suggestion the z-fighters looked at each other in amazed uncertainty for a moment or two.

"What do you say guys?" Majuub asked his friends cheerfully. "We can help your dad's with that kind of power! Well?" he went on. "How about it Gohan? Goten? Trunks how about one of you?"

"Sorry," Goten said apologetically to his injured friend. "It wouldn't work. To do fusion," he explained to him. "You need to have the EXACT same power levels; you need to let your body heal first."

While Majuub decide to take Goten's advice, the new fighter whose name was Gogeta, stood calmly on his broken skyscraper still powering up while Omega Shenron came flying at him again.

"Stupid fools!" the white armoured shadow dragon yelled at Gogeta has he approached him. "Now I can kill you BOTH at once!" He swung his fist to punch his enemy once he was close enough but as soon as it hit Gogeta's energy field around his body he was sent flying off into the air as before! This time it was different as Omega Shenron flew backwards he felt something fall out of his nose, wiping his nose with his hand he found it covered in purple blood, HIS blood! His enemy had actually made him BLEED!

"Huh!" Gogeta said mockingly to his astonished opponent. "Three hard punches and all you've got is a bloody nose! I have to admit I'm impressed!"

"You stinking monkey!" Omega Shenron yelled to Gogeta. "What do you mean THREE?"

"I'll slow them down so you can count them this time," Gogeta smirked to him and urged him on. "Come on…bring it!"

"Bring it huh?" Omega Shenron roared as he flew in to attack again. However as before he was sent flying off into the air again, this time he could actually SEE Gogeta punch him three times in the face then KICK him away.

'_ARRRGH!'_ The white armoured shadow dragon fumed furiously to himself. _'He shouldn't be able to DO that!'_

On a nearby skyscraper that was still partially intact the z-fighters had gone to what was left of the observation deck to get a closer look at the fight.

"They're taking control!" Chi-Chi cried out in happy delight. "It's too good to be true!"

"What did you expect?" Bulma said cheerfully. "Nobody can defeat our husbands when they work together!"

"Go Grandpa!" Pan cheered out in loud delight jumping up into the air as she did so.

"Yeah!" Pan cheered out just as loud. "Go Goku! Go Vegeta! Let him have it! Yeee-ha!"

'_How can this be HAPPENING?'_ Omega Shenron growled mentally to himself getting more and angrier at Gogeta's smug arrogance as he stood by smirking at him._ 'I am OMEGA SHENRON the all powerful dragon!'_ He again flew towards his opponent with a yelled of "Now it's your turn!" However this time Gogeta just side stepped which caused the white armoured shadow dragon to go crashing through the skyscraper into the ground below.

"I guess it was still your turn," Gogeta called down mockingly to his opponent who was laying flat on his face in the surrounding rubble. "Hello?" he called when he received no immediate answer. "Are you napping? Cause I could have sworn I heard you saying something about hitting me."

"Shut up…" Omega Shenron said sulkily as he pulled himself out of the ground when he saw Gogeta still smirking at him he became infuriated! "Who do you think you are?" he roared. "You MAY have increased your power, but it's not enough to over come the power of the shadow dragons!" With that said he lifted his hand and fired off a series of small but deadly energy bolts that hit Gogeta directly in the chest.

"Dad no!" Future Trunks cried out worriedly as he saw Gogeta start to stagger under the relentless barrage of attacks.

"Grandpa!" Pan screamed out as the attacks increased on Gogeta. "Do something or we're all going to die!"

**Authors's Notes**: Here the latest chapter everyone :D Hope you guys are enjoying it because this fic only has 2 more chapters to go! For all you reviwers remember to vote on my profile page for what my next fan fic should be. Come on guys only 5 votes really? ;D It's only a few seconds of your time. R + R


	37. Unexpected Ally

**Chapter 37: Unexpected Ally**

Omega Shenron laughed evilly as he increased his energy attacks on Gogeta who was still staggering under his onslaught. "Now _that's_ power!" Still laughing the white armoured shadow dragon continued his barrage until Gogeta vanished from sight in a cloud of grey smoke. "Beautiful!" He said proudly to himself as he finished off his attack. "I don't care who he is, but hits like that will cause serious damage!" When the smoke finally cleared it showed Gogeta a little bit battered still standing, but with his neck stretched all the way back as if looking at something in the sky above him. "Feeling a little bit sore are we?" His enemy asked him mockingly.

"Not really," Gogeta replied cheerfully as he lowered his head and rubbed the back of his head like Goku normally did, which was infuriating Omega Shenron to no end. "Actually," He went on stretching his limbs. "Your little treatment took care of a little crink in my neck that's been bothering me."

This statement did nothing but enrage Omega Shenron even further. "Aaarrgh…I _**hate**_ you!" he spat with barely concealed fury.

"Hey," Gogeta went on turning around so that his back was now facing his opponent. "I hope this isn't too much to ask," he went on thoughtfully. "But can you do my back side now?"

Having his enemy uninjured and mocking him despite his strong attacks was really annoying the white armoured shadow dragon. "Cocky little chimp!" He growled turning an alarming shade of purple which threatened to burst a blood vessel on his forehead. "How dare you make fun of Omega Shenron?" With a roar of fury he took off into the air and flew towards Gogeta with the intent of tearing the fused saiyan to pieces. However before he could do anything Gogeta smacked his opponent right in the face with his elbow bringing him to a sudden and painful stop, he then kicked the white armoured shadow dragon into a nearby building before he knew what was happening.

Gogeta watched with a grim smirk as he saw a smoking Omega Shenron slowly slide down the side of the building to the rubble strewn ground below. "I've had enough," he said decisively to his opponent as he flew up into the air. "Its time to unleash my most devastating attack!"

Omega Shenron beaten, bruised and very angry looked up in the sky to see Gogeta suddenly glow a golden yellow. "Huh?" To his horror four other exact copies of Gogeta emerged from the original outnumbering him five to one!

"Not even _you_ can survive this one Omega!" the five Gogeta's spoke at once getting ready to use what looked like to be a combined Kamehameha Wave on him. "It has enough power to extinguish every cell in your body!"

"AAAAAHH!" Omega Shenron exclaimed in horror as he realised his enemy was right!

"KA…!" the five Gogeta's all started to say with energy forming in their hands. Suddenly the energy turned into novelty party poppers and exploded covering their opponent with streamers and confetti.

Omega Shenron who had been cringing in terror with his eyes closed awaiting noting but death, slowly opened one eye then the other to see the five Gogeta's stick their tongues out at him and vanish in coloured smoke! For a moment the white armoured shadow dragon stood there in totally surprised bafflement then he heard laughter coming from somewhere above him. Looking up he saw Gogeta sitting on a nearby building laughing at him, it was then that he realised his enemy was just toying with him while making him look like an idiot at the same time!

Gogeta laughed to himself. "I crack myself up at times!"

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS!" Omega Shenron roared furiously as he flew up to the waiting Gogeta.

"You have?" Gogeta asked in mock surprise.

makes a mockery of me!" the white armoured shadow dragon went on in hysterical anger as he tried to punch Gogeta who vanished only to reappear on the far side of the building sitting down with legs and arms crossed.

"I have the power to destroy you now Omega," Gogeta pointed out to his enemy. "But there's something you can do to avoid that," he pointed out to him.

"What is it?" Omega Shenron demanded to know impatiently.

"Promise never to hurt anyone again!" Gogeta said to him sternly.

"Grrrr…you're INSANE!" Omega Shenron exclaimed now shaking with uncontrollable fury. "There's only one promise I'm going to make! On my honor!" he went on his voice becoming a perfect scream of pure rage. "I PROMISE TO KILL YOU AT ALL COSTS!" As the white armoured shadow dragon screamed this the dragon balls on his chest began to glow an alarming red colour one at a time until they ALL were glowing, they them shot off a combined beam of red energy which formed into a large red energy ball in the sky in front of him.

"This is not good!" Sho said worriedly to his friends and family as the red ball grew in size that it covered a large part of the sky above them and the waiting Gogeta.

In the rubble on the ground below them Hercule looked up at Omega Shenron's attack in pure terror. "Somebody…please…" he whimpered in terror to himself as he ducked down for cover as low as he could. "Do…something!"

Gogeta sat on his building apparently unworried as Omega Shenron's energy ball began to shrink down again.

"He's pulling it inside his body!" Future Trunks exclaimed in amazed horror.

"No he's not," Gohan corrected him. "He's _**condensing**_ it!"

Sure enough the white armoured shadow dragon was condensing his energy ball so it was big enough for him to use it, once it was the size he wanted it he smiled evilly at the grimed faced Gogeta.

"This is the sum of all history's dark deeds!" Omega Shenron announced grandly to his opponent. "HUMANITY itself has given me life and armed me with this power, and I intend to USE IT!" Then with a shout of "NEGATIVE KARMA BALL!" Omega Shenron launched his attack right at the waiting Gogeta much to the horror of the z-fighters.

"Guys!" Gohan yelled to his friends and family. "Let's MOVE!"

As the negative karma ball approached its target Future Trunks and Galina flew off with Takara, while Chibi Trunks and Sal grabbed Bulma and Goten picked up Chi-Chi and flew off as fast as they possibly could. Gohan and Videl were hot on the heels of their friends and family followed by a terrified Kei, Pan and Sho. The only one who hadn't gone with them was Majuub; he was still standing on the building all his friends had just left looking on in terrified amazement. _'It's no use,'_ the pink skinned fighter thought to himself in dismay. _'There's no point in running. If that attack hits, the entire PLANET will be ripped apart! We'll all die anyway!'_

Seeing the negative karma ball almost upon him Gogeta stood up and powered up as far as he could then flew towards Omega Shenron's approaching attack! Once close enough he gave a cried of defiance and kicked the negative karma ball in the opposite direction up into the sky right out of the atmosphere where to the amazement of the z-fighters it exploded harmlessly above them in outer space with a tremendous flash of light.

* * *

In the Otherworld on the planet of the Kai's Kabito Kai, who was busy cooking a stew for his lunch in a cauldron over a fire, suddenly noticed his crystal ball give off a sudden flash from the corner of his eye. Quickly running over to investigate he was just in time to see Omega Shenron's deflected attack explode in space above the Earth JUST sparing the planet from destruction.

"Ancestor!' he called out in amazement to Old Kai. "You're not going to believe this! There's been a change in the Earth! You've GOT to see this!"

"Sorry," Old Kai said calmly edging towards the steaming cauldron and lifting the lid. "But I'm like Goku, I don't like to work on an empty stomach."

"Not yet!" Kabito Kai yelled warningly to his ancestor slamming the lid back down on the top of the cauldron. "You'll ruin it, you'll have to wait! Try to show some restraint ancestor! Just look at the crystal ball," he went on directing Old Kai's attention to what he had just seen. "The negative energy that enveloped the Earth has been lifted, it's gone!"

"Really?" Old Kai said in amazement as he and Kabito Kai looked at the Earth apparently back to its normal self at last.

Kabito Kai was right, for some mysterious reason the skies above the wrecked desert city where Goku and the other Z-fighters were in had suddenly cleared up and they were now back to their usual bright blue color again.

* * *

"Do you notice anything different Omega Shenron?" Gogeta asked the white armoured shadow dragon mockingly. "Does the world seem a little bit _brighter_ to you?"

"Brighter?" Omega Shenron asked suspiciously deeply infuriated that his enemy had deflected his strongest attack. "What do you mean?"

"Before I kicked your negative karma ball out into outer space," Gogeta explained proudly. "I changed it! When I made contact with the ball I flooded it with my own life force and I transformed the negative energy into positive energy! When I kicked it away it was no longer YOUR weapon, it was MY weapon!"

"You! You're despicable!" Omega Shenron spluttered angrily to his enemy as he struggled to take in what he had just been told. "Are you saying you changed the karma ball into positive energy and used my OWN weapon to destroy the negative energy that was covering the Earth?"

"Hey check out the big brain on Omega!" Gogeta said mockingly to the world at large. "I couldn't have said it better myself!"

"Why you…!" Omega fumed to himself so angry that he was literally at a loss for words.

"There's only one thing left undone!" Gogeta went on powering up a new attack. "Big Bang Kamehameha!" he roared.

All the watching Z-fighters looked on in amazement while Omega Shenron covered his eyes from the light of the sudden attack that hit him head on. Omega Shenron gave a terrible roar of painful anger as the light engulfed him totally, when it faded the newly restored dragon balls that were in the white armoured shadow dragon's possession fell back to earth.

"The dragon balls!" Pan cried out in delight as she caught four star dragon ball in her hands. "They did it! Yeah!"

"Thank Kami for that," Chibi Trunks said wiping his brow with relief. However his relief quickly vanished as a familiar figure started to form in the sky again.

"Oh no!" Goten cried out in disbelief. "Please…not again!"

The reformed figure was indeed who they all feared it to be, however they noted that the white armoured shadow dragon had reverted back into a very battered and VERY angry Syn Shenron since he had now lost all the dragon balls that had been used to booster his powers.

"What does it take to make this guy go away?" Kei yelled angrily as he and Pan backed up towards their friends and family.

The white armoured shadow dragon chuckled evilly to Gogeta. "I haven't dropped dead YET saiyan! Omega lives on!"

"That was an impressive feat," Gogeta sneered to his reformed opponent. "But your power has been severely crippled! One more blast like that and your history and you know it dragon!"

So saying he powered up another attack like that last one, however when Gogeta was half way through his power up he suddenly split back into super saiyan four Goku and Vegeta again!

"I'm me!" Goku cried out in horror to Vegeta. "We're US again! Surely half an hour hasn't passed yet has it?"

"No!" Vegeta snapped irritably to Goku. "It's been ten minutes! Fifteen minutes at the most! What the heck happened Kakkarot?"

That was something the pure hearted saiyan was trying to work out for himself, after a minute or two he came up with what he thought was a logical conclusion. "Oh I know!" he said brightly. "Since we're at super saiyan four, we use a lot more power. Which means that the length of time we stay fused is shortened! See?" Goku said cheerfully to an increasingly angry Vegeta putting his hands behind his head. "Now it all makes sense, I knew there was an explanation!"

"YOU IDIOTIC FOOL!" Vegeta yelled furiously to Goku. "Shouldn't we have known about that before hand?"

"Hey!" Goku protested holding his hands up in a 'don't kill' me position.' "It's not _**my **_fault! I can't have ALL the answers!"

"Darn!" Vegeta said looking worriedly over to their watching enemy. "We were _**almost**_ there! Just one more blast!"

Syn Shenron chuckled evilly to himself a very evil look of relish now apparent on his face. He went on with his chuckles now turning into very evil laughter. "That's too bad," He said mockingly to them. "You had me! FATE has turned the tables once again!" he went on grandly. "Now it's your turn to face the terror!"

"Don't be so sure!" Vegeta pointed out to the white armoured shadow dragon. "Look at you! You're hardly worth my time!"

"In your current state I can beat you all by myself!' Goku said to him confidently.

"You both presume too much!" Syn Shenron said evilly as his eyes started glowing red and shouted, "Shadow Dragon powers unite!" As he shouted this, the dragon balls glowed yellow rose up into the air and started flying back to Syn Shenron where he proceeded to swallow them one by one like last time! To Goku, Vegeta and the rest of the z-fighters horror _**six **_of the newly swallowed dragon balls then began to reappear on Syn Shenron's chest in a circle again.

"PAN!" Kei suddenly shouted to his girlfriend grabbing her hands. "Don't let go of that dragon ball!"

Pan tried her best to prevent the four star dragon ball from leaving her hands, but it was no use. Even with Kei's help the magic orb still flew out of Pan's hands and back to the waiting and laughing shadow dragon.

"Yes!" Syn Shenron laughed in eager triumph to the approaching dragon ball. "That's it!" However his laughter was cut short when Goku reached out and GRABBED the approaching dragon ball before he could swallow it! "Hey!" he yelled out in protest. "That's MINE!"

"I like to keep the four star dragon ball to remind me of my grandfather," Goku explained to his angry opponent. "I won't let you have _this _one dragon!" he said in a hardening and determined voice.

The white armoured shadow dragon suddenly laughed at Goku and Vegeta. For even though he only had six dragon balls back in his possession he was _still_ able to power back up into Omega Shenron again, the only difference this time was that he had three quarters of his original strength. "You should have tried to eliminate me the _**moment **_you two fused!" he said mockingly to his two saiyan enemies. "You idiots squandered away your only chance!" he went on enjoying himself.

"Hey!" Vegeta yelled back angrily deeply stung by his opponent's insults. "How dare you call us idiots! HE'S the only idiot around here!" he went on pointing to Goku who fell over anime style at this unexpected statement.

"And to think you saiyan's are known as warriors!" Omega Shenron sighed in mock disappointment to himself. "You two out casts are nothing but a _**joke!**_"

"It was HIM!" Vegeta protested angrily trying to justify his earlier actions when he had been fused to Goku. "I would have finished you off in the first minute!"

"Hey Vegeta easy," Goku said putting a calming hand on the proud saiyan prince's shoulder. "Let's not let him ruffle our fur…anyway, lets be reasonable…we were both responsible."

"Speak for your self Kakarott!" Vegeta snapped angrily to Goku. "YOU were more interested in playing pranks than winning the battle!"

"That wasn't me!" Goku protested innocently. "That's just how we act when we're together!"

"No…" Vegeta angrily corrected Goku all set to strangle him. "That's how the clowns act at the darn CIRCUS!"

"Well why don't we try fusion again?" Goku suggested trying to calm the angry saiyan prince down.

Hearing this idea Vegeta blushed with embarrassment and turned away in frustration. "I'm a _**warrior**_ Kakarott!" he muttered angrily to Goku. "_**Real**_ warriors don't strike silly poses like that!"

"It's not all that bad!" Goku said trying to coax Vegeta into trying fusion again. "Besides," he pointed out. "You've already done it once right?"

"Yes!" Vegeta yelled turning back to face his partner. "And that was humiliating enough!"

"Allow me to settle this for you," Omega Shenron suddenly spoke up getting really irritated that Goku and Vegeta would waste his time by arguing about such silly things. "There will be _**no more**_ fusion," he said with an evil chuckle. "You're DREAMING if you think I'd let you have an advantage like that over me again! Face it," he went on enjoying his approaching victory immensely. "You had _**one**_ golden opportunity to win this battle and you let it slip right through your fingers!" With that said the white armoured shadow dragon began to power up causing Goku and Vegeta to brace themselves, for even at three quarters of his power Omega Shenron was still dangerous.

"Vegeta!" Goku said urgently to the proud saiyan prince. "Fusion…_**quick!**_"

"Perhaps you didn't hear what I SAID!" Omega Shenron said suddenly flying towards them. "This fusion of yours WON'T happen!" So saying he punched Vegeta in the stomach and as he flew pass Goku he knocked him clean off his feet causing him to throw the four star dragon ball up into the air. Seizing his chance Omega Shenron quickly used his powers to summon the magic orb towards him. "Yes!" he said in triumph as he plucked the dragon ball out of the air. "Come to me my four star friend, make me complete again so I may rule the universe!"

But before the white armoured shadow dragon could swallow the remaining dragon ball Goku quickly flew up to him and _snatched_ it out of his hand!

"Sorry," the pure hearted saiyan said quickly flying off to a safe distance with the dragon ball. "I hate to rain on your parade," he said mockingly apologized to his enemy. "But it would be far too dangerous to let you have this back. I was serious when I said I won't let you have it," he went on making Omega Shenron growl in anger. "And just to make sure I don't go back on my word," Goku said cheerfully as a sudden idea struck him. "I'll just do what you do!" And with that said Goku opened his mouth and to Vegeta and the other watching z-fighters astonishment, but Omega Shenron's fury he swallowed the four star dragon ball whole!

"What the heck is he DOING?" Vegeta exclaimed in disbelief at Goku's bizarre idea.

"Can he DO that?" Pan and Kei both asked their fellow z-fighters at the same time.

However it was clear that Goku hadn't put a lot of thought into his brilliant idea, for as he was swallowing the four star dragon ball it suddenly got caught in his throat.

"He's chocking!" Galina cried out in alarm at her father's distress which caused him to fall out of the sky and land in a heap near an astonished Vegeta.

"Kakarott!" Vegeta yelled quickly running to Goku's aid. "Don't be a fool Kakarott!" he went on reaching Goku's side and attempted to help him. "Spit it out!"

But to his amazement Goku actually managed, with some continued difficulty, to get the dragon ball down his throat and into his stomach!

"Don't worry," Goku smiled cheerfully now that he had managed to clear his throat.

"You could have been killed, moron!" Vegeta furiously scolded the pure hearted saiyan.

"That was a foolish place to put the dragon ball!" Omega Shenron said with an evil chuckle to Goku as he landed on the ground nearby. "Now I'll have to rip your head off to get it!"

"That ball's not going _**anywhere!**_" Vegeta said defiantly to the white armoured shadow dragon. "It's going to stay right inside his body!"

"Wait Vegeta!" Goku called after the proud saiyan prince as he flew off to attack Omega Shenron head on. "Get back here!"

But it was too late Omega Shenron took off into the air with Vegeta flying up after him where tried his best to punch and kick his opponent but he kept dodging the attacks with ease.

"Vegeta!" Goku yelled flying up after his partner.

"Even in my current state," Omega Shenron proudly pointed out to Vegeta. "You're still no match for me without fusion!" And to prove his point the white armoured shadow dragon flew at Vegeta punched him, then kicked him away by performing a summersault in mid air! He then turned his attention to the approaching Goku and punched him in the stomach severely winding him. Then with an angry roar he _threw _Goku after the falling Vegeta where they both crashed into a wrecked building nearby which then promptly fell on top of them, but for some strange reason it didn't fall all the way down. "Huh?" he said to himself in puzzlement. "Why didn't it fall?"

The answer to Omega Shenron's question was inside the half wrecked building, Goku was holding what was left of the building with his body. "This is our chance Vegeta!" the pure hearted saiyan said urgently to his partner. "We've _**got **_to try fusing while we're still out of site! We don't have much time! Vegeta where are you?" he called when he received no immediate reply. "Let's do it!"

"I can't!" came Vegeta's strained reply. He was actually standing on the ground holding his part of the building up with his bare hands. "There's no room! If I move the whole place will come down!"

"OH NO!" Omega Shenron yelled to himself in alarm suddenly realising WHY the building hadn't fallen down. His two enemies were trying to delay him long enough so they could do fusion again, well he wasn't about to let that happen! Quick as lightening he fired off several blasts which blew the building to bits, but there was no sign of Goku or Vegeta when the explosion from his attack died down. "Why don't you both come out?" he called out to the two saiyans. "There's no use in bluffing, I KNOW that blast didn't kill you!"

Just then there was a sudden bright flash and in confirmation of Omega Shenron's suspicions Goku and Vegeta floated up into the sky both glowing a bright yellow.

"Well I'm happy to see that there's still two of you," Omega Shenron said sarcastically to Goku and Vegeta. "You had me worried!"

"We were a little cramped," Goku admitted to his opponent. "But we'll find a way to win you rest assured of that! We _won't_ let you have your way with mankind!"

"But I was born to take revenge on those that allowed me to be!" Omega Shenron pointed out to Goku. "It is my DESTINY!" he finished with a mighty roar. He then flew at Goku and punched him savagely in the face before he knew what was happening and then kicked Vegeta away with the same savage power.

"Dad no!" Gohan called out warningly to Goku as he flew back to help Vegeta out.

"Leave Vegeta alone!" Goku yelled and swung a punch, but before it could connect Omega Shenron sidestepped and punched Goku in the stomach while he was still in mid-air which caused him to collapse to the ground in pain.

"Kakarott!" Vegeta yelled flying in to attack Omega Shenron again. The white armoured shadow dragon met the proud saiyan prince head on and they began exchanging a series of furious punches and kicks. Vegeta managed to kick his enemy into some rubble but no sooner did he land he flew back at his enemy with an angry roar.

"He not much on down time is he? Vegeta said worriedly to himself and started firing of energy blasts.

Omega Shenron dodged these blasts with ease and managed to punch Vegeta savagely in the face then in the stomach, as he did so Goku came flying up all ready to help. He did this by suppressing his energy then flew straight up and then flew straight down so he ended up hitting the white armoured shadow dragon right on the head with his own head. This unexpected attack made his opponent let go of Vegeta in a hurry and the proud saiyan prince fell down into the rubble.

"I'll admit," Omega Shenron said to Goku as he flew off to a safe distance. "That attack was SLIGHTLY affective."

"I knew if I used energy you would have sensed it," Goku said with a slight chuckle as he rubbed his sore head. "So I decided to attack the old fashion way, I'm just glad I didn't hit one of those gnarly spikes of yours."

"You two are only prolonging the inevitable!" Omega Shenron said angrily to Goku. "It makes no sense!" he went on. "You KNOW I'll kill you both eventually, why resist?"

"It's what I do," Goku said proudly.

"Not for long!" yelled the white armoured shadow dragon as he flew at Goku as he swung a series of powerful punches that the pure hearted saiyan only JUST managed to dodge. As he swung another punch Goku swung his own punch but his enemy's attack was stronger which made him to stagger back in pain.

"It's no use!" Goku said angrily to himself in frustration. "He's got too much on us! Vegeta!" he called down to his partner who was walking on the ground towards them. "We can't wait anymore; we've got to fuse _**now!**_ Vegeta did you hear me?"

"YES!" Vegeta yelled back angrily. "Alright already I'll do it! Stop yelling at me!" he grumbled as he floated up into the air to join him. "This is the last time do you understand?"

"Fine!" Goku snapped back impatiently. "I'll never ask again I promise!"

"Hey they're fusing again!" Sho cried out excitedly to his watching friends and family.

Unfortunately for Goku and Vegeta, Omega Shenron didn't let them finish their fusion dance. For when they were half way through it the white armoured shadow dragon quickly flew forward yelling out, "When I say **'no'** I mean _**NO!**_" He then separated the two saiyan's by punching and kicking them apart with savage fury that once again caused them to go crashing down in the surrounding rubble.

"Vegeta quick!" Goku yelled urgently to the proud saiyan prince as he quickly jumped clear of the rubble. "We've only got seconds!"

Vegeta, who was still pulling himself out of the rubble suddenly gave an urgent cry of "Kakkarot, look!"

Looking up in the air behind him Goku was just in time to see Omega Shenron fly down to him and give him a powerful uppercut with both his hands clasped together, the punch sent Goku skidding across the ground like a skipping stone over water.

"Enough!" Vegeta yelled furiously to Omega Shenron as he pulled himself clear of the rubble and started firing off energy blasts. "I've had all I can take from you!"

The blasts hit the white armoured shadow dragon head on but they did very little hurt him, he flew right up to Vegeta and punched him hard on the chest three times but on his fourth punch he sent the proud saiyan prince flying off into a nearby building.

Omega Shenron laughed to himself as he landed on the ground enjoying his beating up of his enemies immensely.

"You know," Goku said grimly to the white armoured shadow dragon as he picked himself up off the ground behind him. "I've never understood how people can take delight in hurting others that's what will be your undoing Omega."

"Oh please," Omega Shenron said to him dismissively. "SPARE me your stupid ethics, it's REVOLTING! You offer them like a prize when in fact it's an INSULT!"

"That's because," Goku went on calmly walking back to his opponent. "When you take life you live in fear because deep down you know that someday _**your**_ life will be taken as well. We _**all **_have to reap what we sew Omega; there's no way of avoiding that. When you harm others you're only really harming yourself," by now Goku had closed the distance between him and the white armoured shadow dragon who still had his back to him. "It's simple," Goku pointed out to him. "If you want good things to happen in your life, you have to be good."

"You're good saiyan," Omega Shenron said evilly turning around pointing an energy blast at him with his finger. "But that's NOT going to save you today!" He aimed his blast at Goku's heart. "DIE!" He roared. But before he could fire off his blast he was hit on the back of the head with a boulder thrown at him by Vegeta.

"I'd listen to him if I were you," Vegeta said tossing his next boulder up and down in his hand. "More often that not, the things Kakarott says comes to pass. But I know it's going to take more than talk to change your mind," he went on grimly. "I had to learn the hard way myself."

"Let's show him our fusion," Goku spoke up. "What do you say?"

"On your mark Kakkarot!" Vegeta yelled to Goku.

"Now!" yelled the pure hearted saiyan.

The two of them both blasted Omega Shenron from both sides then took to the air and landed on the nearest building before the smoke and dust from the explosion had time to clear up. However despite the blast, the dust and smoke the white armoured shadow dragon could still see and hear them. "These fools are becoming too confidant!" he muttered to himself and quickly flew up after them.

"Look out!" Goku yelled to Vegeta and the two of them quickly sent a couple of powerful blasts that hit their approaching opponent head on and exploded.

"Where we go," Goku said confidently. "That'll to keep him off our tails for a second!"

However Goku was wrong! As he and Vegeta tried to perform the fusion dance again Omega Shenron, who had used the explosion of his enemy's last attack to sneak up behind them, kicked them both off the building. As the two saiyans fell to the ground the white armoured shadow dragon flew up underneath them and proceeded to punch them off into the wrecked city before they could recover with him hot on their heels.

In the nearby rubble Galina, Gohan and the other z-fighters looked on in helpless horror as Omega Shenron flew around the wrecked city beating the daylights out of Goku and Vegeta before they had a chance to fight back OR use fusion.

"This is bad!" Goten said worriedly to everyone.

"I can't take this anymore!" Galina said angrily as she quickly passed Takara to her mother then jumped out of her hiding place and started to run off and help her father.

"Wait for me Galina!" Future Trunks called after her. "I'm coming too!"

"No Trunks!" Gohan said sternly standing in front of his brother in law blocking his way. "Galina wait up!" He called after his older sister making her stop dead in her tracks.

"Don't try and stop me Gohan!" Galina said determinedly over her shoulder.

"Don't DO it!" Gohan said shaking his head. "And don't YOU try anything either Goten!" He added grimly to the youngest member of the Son family.

"I'm not sure I follow you Gohan," Chibi Trunks spoke up. "We helped them to perform fusion once; shouldn't we be able to do it again? I mean not much has changed."

"You're wrong about that Trunks," Gohan said grimly to his young friend. "_**A lot **_has changed! Last time Omega didn't know what fusion _was_," Gohan explained to him. "He felt so superior that he wasn't even that concerned, _**this**_ time he _knows! _And he'll do _**anything**_ to stop it. Our dad's are struggling even as super saiyan four's; he's going for _**blood**_ this time!"

Galina hesitated then realizing that her brother was right, she reluctantly looked on helplessly as Omega Shenron continued to blast her father and Vegeta all around the city. Sensing his wife's anger and distress Future Trunks came up next to Galina and put arm around her shoulder. "Gohan's right," he said to her sadly. "There's _nothing _we can do, we have to wait. We will get our chance, but if you go in their now the only one you'll hurt is our fathers."

* * *

On the planet of the Kai's, the images of Omega Shenron blasting Goku and Vegeta around the wrecked city could be clearly seen by a horrified Kabito Kai on his crystal ball. "It's starting to get ugly sir," he called out worriedly to Old Kai who was relaxing against a nearby rock. "They're in real trouble!" When he got no immediate answer to his statement Kabito Kai turned around to see that Old Kai hadn't heard him at all! He was wearing a pair of headphones connected up to a portable stereo he had set up on the rock he was relaxing against, and nodding his head up and down to the rhythm of the music! "Ancestor!" he said angrily smashing the stereo to pieces causing Old Kai to jump up in alarm as his music was brought to a sudden and abrupt end. "I hardly think this is the time to be _'grooving down!'_ This is serious! If Goku and Vegeta lose this battle the Earth will be lost forever!"

"I know that!" Old Kai yelled irritably taking off his now useless headphones. "But worrying yourself to death isn't going to help now is it? Show a little detachment! You're a KAI for goodness sake!"

"But sir," Kabito Kai protested. "I was just trying to be vigilant! Isn't it a good thing to keep a watchful eye at all times ancestor?"

"Kabito," Old Kai said gently as he calmed down and poured himself a cup of tea. "You're a good Kai, but you're not above a little bit of constructive criticism are you?"

"Of course not!" Kabito Kai replied confidently as his ancestor took a sip of his tea.

"Well stop being so darn serious," Old Kai said to him suggestively. "Do something to take your mind off work," he went on and sipping his tea again.

"Okay," Kabito Kai said cheerfully. "What do you recommend ancestor?"

"Exercise for one thing," Old Kai replied simply.

"Exercise?" Kabito Kai said in puzzlement.

"Exactly!" Old Kai said doing a couple of stretches and sit ups before returning to his tea. "Well," he said cheerfully to himself. "Back to work!"

This ridiculous statement caused Kabito Kai to fall over anime style in disbelief at his ancestor's actions.

"Look," Old Kai said seriously to his young descendent. "I KNOW that many lives are hanging in the balance, but Goku excels at those kind of conditions. If anyone can do it he can," he said confidently. "But if I get all nervous," he went on. "Then I feel like I'm jinxing him, that's why I think it's sometimes better NOT to watch."

* * *

Omega Shenron continued to blast his two saiyan enemies around the wrecked desert city to prevent them using the fusion dance against him. He flew up at Goku, punch him savagely in the stomach then smashed him down into the ground before he had the chance to get his breath back. As Goku crashed into the rubble Vegeta flew at the white armoured shadow dragon and they began exchanging violent blows which ended abruptly when the proud saiyan prince was sent crashing into a skyscraper with a savage kick. As the skyscraper came crashing down on top of Vegeta, Omega Shenron floated calmly in the air waiting for Goku's next move. He didn't have to wait long, for Goku suddenly appeared right behind him and fired off a Kamehameha Wave. At the same time Vegeta suddenly reappeared in front of him and fired off his Final Flash attack. The two powerful energy beams hit the white armoured shadow dragon from the front and behind, but to the saiyans astonishment when they cleared Omega Shenron was standing BEHIND them some way off!"

He laughed mockingly to his two weary foes. "Child's play!" he stated simply. "But I AM I'm baffled," he went on. "How can the two of you be so strong when you're fused, yet so pitifully _**WEAK **_when you're apart?"

"It's inconceivable!" Vegeta said in disbelief to Goku. "Making light of two super saiyan fours!"

"I've been going about this all wrong," Omega Shenron went on thoughtfully. "I shouldn't be trying to prevent you from fusing; I should just fix it so that it's impossible for you to fuse! And I'll do that by killing you!" he said pointing a finger at Vegeta.

"What?" The sayian prince exclaimed

"You would have died sooner or later anyway," The white armoured shadow dragon said casually as he powered up an attack on the end of his finger and blasted Vegeta right in the chest before he had a chance to react.

"Vegeta!" Goku cried out in dismay as the proud saiyan prince went flying into the rubble. With a cry of anger Goku flew up to Omega Shenron and they began exchanging vicious blows, as they did so Goku failed to notice his enemy secretly power up a blast in his hand. When the attack came it was so sudden it took Goku off guard and he was sent right up into the air, where he was grabbed from behind and held in a nasty head lock.

"If you want to die first that's fine with me!" Omega Shenron chuckled evilly to the struggling Goku as he squeezed even harder. "I need to extract the four star dragon ball from your body anyway!"

"He need's help!" Pan cried despairingly from her view point in the half ruined skyscraper.

Gohan and the others were all set to go to Goku's aid but they stopped when they saw that he was slowly breaking free of his opponent's grip.

"You don't understand do you?" the pure hearted saiyan said angrily as he gripped Omega Shenron around the neck.

"Don't understand what?"

"I can't let you…win!" Goku shouted as he suddenly threw the white armoured shadow dragon over his head off into the wrecked city where he landed with a violent crash.

Seizing his chance Goku quickly landed on the ground and said "Hey Vegeta, quick! Fusion! Let's do it!"

"Right!" Vegeta said picking himself up out of the rubble and ran towards his partner but as he did so he saw Omega Shenron fly up out of the rubble behind him. "Kakarott! Look out!"

Spinning around Goku was just in time to see his opponent point a finger at them and start firing off a series of rapid energy blasts. "Hit the dirt!" he yelled to Vegeta and quickly threw himself forward causing the two of them to go skidding along the ground _**away**_ from where the energy blasts were landing.

"What is with this guy?" Goku asked Vegeta in amazement as Omega Shenron landed a short distance away from them. "No matter what we do to him he's all over us!"

"Go figure," Vegeta said to him in sarcastic agreement as he got back on his feet. "The very day I reach the PINICAL of saiyan strength," he went on angrily. "I meet my end at the hands of this preposterously strong dragon!"

"No way," Goku said picking himself up. "I don't care _how_ strong he is, he's trying to take innocent lives. And we're _not _going to let him! Our destinies have led us here," Goku said determinedly to the proud saiyan prince. "This is the test! We can't even let a shred of doubt enter our minds!"

As Goku spoke to Vegeta, Omega Shenron started floating across the ground towards them.

"We must fuse again," Goku went on more determined than ever. "There's no other way!"

"How Kakarott?" Vegeta demanded to know.

"What are you two whispering about?" Omega Shenron asked his two enemies as he continued to float towards them. "What ever it is it won't work, I can promise you that. But it doesn't hurt to dream," he went on thoughtfully. "Go ahead if you like, _**dream**_ about fusion and beating me while I kill you!" So saying the white armoured shadow dragon raised his hand, pointed a finger and charged up another blast on the end of it.

"We can do this!" Goku urged the doubtful saiyan prince. "After all we ARE both saiyans! Wasn't ours the mightiest race in the universe before it was destroyed?"

"What you just figured that out?" Vegeta asked sarcastically as he took to the air quickly followed by Goku.

"This is just too easy!" Omega Shenron said evilly to himself as he saw his two enemies fly right towards him. He fired off two blasts which both missed then he spun around and hit Vegeta with what looked like a destructive tornado causing the proud saiyan prince to go flying off into the air with it in pain. He then turned to Goku and blasted him with such force that he was send crashing into the glass windows of a nearby skyscraper however his impact didn't cause the building to fall. But it DID make the glass around Goku's imprint crack and shatter as he pulled himself out of it.

"Oh man…" Goku groaned to himself as he fell forward onto his face in exhaustion. As he lay there he caught sight of his reflection in some shattered glass on the ground. "Hey pal," he said weakly to his reflection. "I hate to say it…but you look terrible!" Staring at his reflection suddenly gave Goku a brilliant idea. "Yes!" he said to reflection. "Thankyou…that might just be the winning ticket."

"Well," Omega Shenron said mockingly to Goku as he pulled himself up. "So you still have the power to stand, your mind is strong but your body is NOT!"

"Vegeta!" Goku called to his partner ignoring the white armoured shadow dragon's taunts. "The after image technique!"

"What about the after image technique?" Vegeta snapped back irritably as he pulled himself out of the rubble. "Wait!" he said to himself in sudden realization. "Of course! Kakkarot!" he called back to Goku. "I'll follow your lead!"

"Prepare yourself!" Goku said sternly to Omega Shenron who was frowning at them in suspicion sensing his enemies were planning something big. "We're going to show you our super two fusion technique!" So saying the two saiyans started running towards their opponent so fast it was like they were leaving a blur of themselves behind them.

"Idiots!" Omega Shenron snarled at them angrily. "Don't you get it? There will be _**NO**_ fusion!" Goku and Vegeta didn't answer they just started running around the white armoured shadow dragon in different directions so fast he had trouble working out where they were. Suddenly Omega Shenron saw the flickering images of Goku and Vegeta right in front of him performing the fusion dance! "Maybe _**THIS**_ will get it through your thick heads!" he roared as he fired off two blasts at them. But to his astonishment the blasts just went right through them like they weren't there! "WHAT THE…?" He exclaimed in disbelief.

Gripped by a sudden terrifying thought Omega Shenron spun around to see Goku and Vegeta just finishing up their fusion dance, in panic he fired off two more blasts but as before they went right through them! Spinning around he fired another two blasts at Goku and Vegeta but that was just a false image as well. Every where the white armoured shadow dragon turned he saw Goku and Vegeta performing the fusion dance, but each time he blasted them it turned out to be a false image enraging him further. Omega Shenron eventually did find the real Goku and Vegeta they were a on a skyscraper roof some way behind him. But to his horror he had found them JUST as they managed to do the full fusion dance for real this time had he couldn't prevent it! "Curse those monkeys!" he growled angrily to himself as he waited for the glow of their transformation to fade. However when the glow faded Goku and Vegeta were still two separate people!

"Huh?" Goku cried out in horror.

"We're not fused!" Vegeta exclaimed angrily.

This unexpected but welcome sight made Omega Shenron to burst into evil laughter. He laughed as he floated over to his two confused enemies. "Now THAT is funny! I guess you were so intent on executing your little fusion that you forgot HOW to do it!" With that he blasted Goku and Vegeta right off the skyscraper roof sending them flying into the air.

"Why didn't it work?" Goku asked himself worriedly as he landed on another building. "I don't get it!

"Kakarott!" Vegeta yelled angrily to his partner. "Look at you, you SCREWED it all up again! What the heck happened?" He demanded to know.

"Look there you go blaming me again!" Goku snapped back irritably to the proud saiyan prince. "I don't know what happened! Wait a second…I've got it! You didn't stretch your fingers out at the very end did you? That's it!"

"Are you INSANE?" Vegeta yelled flying down to Goku and shaking him furiously. "It was embarrassing enough doing that stupid pose, but now you're saying I couldn't get it right? Who made you the fusion expert anyway mister 'straight fingers?' Maybe it was your toes pointing too far IN! Ever think of THAT?"

"You dimwits!" Omega Shenron laughed evilly enjoying the spectacle of his enemies acting so silly in front of him. "Against all odds you get your second chance, only to botch it up!"

The same thought was running through Galina and the other z-fighters minds from their hiding place in the half ruined skyscraper. They were at a total loss as to why the fusion dance hadn't worked this second time around.

"What's wrong with grandpa and Vegeta?" Pan asked her friends and family worriedly. "Why can't they fuse?

"I'm not sure," Chibi Trunks said frowning in puzzlement. "It doesn't make sense!"

'_Maybe it's Goku,' _Future Trunks thought quietly to himself. He had been pondering the problem too and a sudden worrying thought had struck him. _'Maybe he's too weak, he HAS been fighting much longer than dad. Taking in so many brutal attacks it's a miracle that he's even alive! He probably doesn't have enough energy left to perform fusion! I think he senses it,' _he thought frowning grimly at the waiting Omega Shenron. _'He KNOWS Goku's at his wits end!'_

"You know," Omega Shenron said mockingly to Goku and Vegeta. "I've think I've had a bit of a change of heart. I like the challenge of fighting your fusion again it'll be fun!"

"Okay," Goku said obligingly to the white armoured shadow dragon. "But you _are _aware that if you let us go through with it you're most likely going to die?"

"Oh certainly," Omega Shenron nodded as he smirked at some private joke he wasn't sharing with them.

"You heard the nice dragon," Goku said cheerfully to his partner. "Let's serve up some fusion!"

"Right!" Vegeta nodded in agreement.

Omega Shenron's smirk temporarily vanished as he watched Goku and Vegeta attempt to do the fusion dance again. "Fu….shion….HA!" they both shouted as they completed the dance and were once again bathed in a bright yellow glow.

"He's _letting _them do it!" Sal said in amazement to her fellow z-fighters from their position in the half ruined skyscraper.

Omega Shenron's smirk returned as the bright yellow glow faded, and it developed into an evil grin. For not only were Goku and Vegeta still two separate people, Goku had powered down to his _**original **_child like self!

"Kakarott!" Vegeta stammered in horror at this unexpected development while Goku looked at himself in disbelief. "You're a…you're a…"

"What do you know?" Goku said smiling nervously rubbing the back of his head with his hand. "I'm a little kid again! NOW we're in a pickle!"

The same thought was going through the minds of Goku's horrified family and friends.

"Oh no!" Kei cried out in dismay.

"This is awful!" Pan said despairingly. "Grandpa's little again! He must be out of power!"

"That's _**not**_ good!" Sho said worriedly.

"Well!" Omega Shenron laughed to himself as he floated closer to his two opponents. "Your little dance didn't work did it?" he said to them evilly. "You should have known better to try and take on so many of my attacks," he went on gloatingly. "It was only a matter of time until you puttered out. You could say you ran out of gas right before the finish!"

Goku laughed to himself nervously while Vegeta said nothing and just glared at the white armoured shadow dragon dreading his next move.

"How long before you suffer the same fate Vegeta?" Omega Shenron asked the proud saiyan prince evilly.

Vegeta staggered back in terror as he suddenly realised that his enemy was right! If Goku was out of energy to stay at super saiyan four, how long would it be before HE powered down? As if reading his mind Omega Shenron powered up an energy blast in his hand and gave Vegeta a very evil look. "You realize," He said to him in a casual manner. "You're destined to DIE?"

"Don't fool yourself dragon!" Vegeta snapped back defiantly as he got into a defensive position. "Nobody controls my destiny but ME!"

"Well I have to admit it;" Goku chuckled nervously to Omega Shenron "You're strong. Stronger than anyone I've ever faced that's for sure!" He then got serious again and also got into a fighting position. "But as long as there's breath left in this body it's not over yet!"

Just as Goku made his fiery declaration the four star dragon ball he had swallowed earlier suddenly appeared on his forehead! It just grew out of his skull like a mushroom and now could be clearly seen by an amazed Vegeta and Omega Shenron, it could also been seen by Galina and all the other Z-fighters from their hiding place in the half ruined skyscraper. For a moment this unexpected development temporarily robbed everyone of their ability to speak, they just started at the unknowing Goku like he had grown an extra head. Only little Takara was making a noise, she was giggling and clapping her hands in delight at what she thought was her grandfather's very clever magic trick.

"Alright!" Goku said determinedly to Omega Shenron blissfully unaware of what had just happened to him. "Let's get this over with!"

"Uh…guys?" Hercule said quietly to all his friends and family rubbing his eyes in disbelief trying to make sure what he was seeing was real. "I know I'm getting old and my eyesight's going…but does anyone else see a dragon ball growing out of Goku's forehead?"

When he saw all the other Z-fighters nod he breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh good, so I'm not crazy."

Chi-Chi suddenly sobbed loudly nearly drenching poor Takara in the process. "I can't take it any more!" She wailed. "He turns into a child! He run's off on crazy adventures and now he has a ball in his head!"

"Grandma?" Pan and Sho said together in concern at Chi-Chi's wailing.

"She's finally cracked," Gohan said quietly to himself as he carefully took Takara out of his mother's arms and handed her to Videl.

"Are you just going to stare at me or are we going to fight?" Goku yelled to Omega Shenron irritated that the white armoured shadow dragon was just floating in the air in front of him not doing anything.

"What are you saying you clown?" Vegeta suddenly spoke up in disbelief. "LOOK at yourself! In that condition you couldn't fight a head cold!"

"Just because I'm in my younger form," Goku pointed out to the proud saiyan prince. "Doesn't mean I can't put up a good fight."

"You are so VERY stupid sometimes!" Vegeta snapped back furiously.

"Hey Grandpa!" Pan suddenly called out. "Your forehead, feel it!"

"My forehead?" Goku said in puzzlement. Reaching up he examined his forehead and felt the four star dragon ball growing out of it. "Whoa!" he cried out in horror for he couldn't see it clearly like everyone else could. "What's that?"

"That's what WE'VE all been wondering!" Vegeta yelled to him angrily.

"What is that thing?" Goku said worriedly to himself as he began to run around in panic. "It better be a pimple because I am NOT going to the hospital!" he yelled his voice rising in panic at the thought. "I do NOT want to get a shot! But I have to admit it doesn't hurt," he said suddenly cheering up making all his friends and family fall down anime style in disbelief.

"He probably wouldn't have even _**noticed **_it if I hadn't told him!" Pan grumbled irritably to Kei and the others.

Omega Shenron suddenly laughed to himself rising up into the air as he did so. "For as insignificant as you all are, you certainly kept me entertained! Unfortunately," he went on. "It's time I pulled the curtain on your little comedy act…right now!" So saying the white armoured shadow dragon clenched both his fists and a stream of electricity started streaming out of them, at the same time more electrical energy started to emerge from the black spikes growing out of his back. "I've had enough fun for one day!" he yelled as he fired off his attack at Goku and Vegeta.

However as the two saiyan's stood looking up in helpless terror at the approaching attack, the four star dragon ball on Goku's forehead suddenly started to glow and floated out of Goku's head altogether.

"Wait Omega Shenron!" a familiar voice suddenly spoke FROM the glowing dragon ball. Suddenly the dragon ball disappeared and was replaced by a VERY familiar golden armoured figure with wings who smacked Omega Shenron's attack AWAY into a nearby building where it exploded harmlessly.

"Hey!" Goku cried in happy delight as he realized who had just saved his life. "It's Nuova Shenron!"

Sure enough floating in front of the building that Goku and Vegeta were standing on was indeed the shadow dragon of fire and heat Nuova Shenron himself.

"I haven't had my fun yet," he said grimly to his fellow shadow dragon.

"I suppose I COULD share," Omega Shenron said with an evil smile. When he saw Nuova Shenron return his smile he laughed and flew down to join him.

"Think about what you're doing Nuova!" Goku called out warningly to the golden armoured shadow dragon. "You KNOW you can't trust him remember? He's already killed you once! He's just going to turn on you like he did before! All he knows how to do is betray!"

"What did you expect?" Omega Shenron smiled to him. "Once I've absorbed a dragon ball it is _**forever**_ tainted by my negative energy," he explained. "Your strategy of consuming _one _was nothing but a foolish display of ignorance! I gave Nuova here a small portion of my negative energy," he went on. "And combined with his natural strength you won't last five seconds! I promise you that!"

"And this time Goku," Nuova Shenron said turning his attention back to Goku and Vegeta with an evil smirk. "I will _not_ show pity!"

"Ha!" Goku said getting into a defensive position. "I never asked for it the first time!"

"If the three of you are going to talk as if I don't matter," Vegeta suddenly spoke up. "Then I'm afraid I'm going to have to interrupt!" He flew at Nuova Shenron, who just vanished as Vegeta swung a punch at him, then reappeared and kicked him down into the rubble below before the proud saiyan prince knew what was happening.

"Be careful Vegeta!" Goku called out to his injured partner. "Nuova Shenron is a lot faster than we are!"

"Is that a fact?" Vegeta said getting up and spitting blood out of his mouth. "Well I wouldn't mind putting that to the test!"

Hearing this Nuova Shenron fired off one of his huge destructive heat blasts, Vegeta quickly managed to get out of the way and it exploded harmlessly on the ground. However he suddenly realised that Nuova Shenron was right _behind_ him, he quickly fazed himself to a different part of the city but the golden armoured shadow dragon was still right behind him! Vegeta tired six times to avoid Nuova Shenron but no matter where he phased himself to his new opponent was ALWAYS right behind him! After his sixth phase Vegeta suddenly became aware of a bright orange glow behind him, turning around he was just in time to see Nuova Shenron create a new reflective lens so he could use he deadly Nova Death Ray he had used on Goku earlier.

"Die!" The golden armoured shadow dragon said to the proud saiyan prince evilly and fired off his attack right in his face, much to Goku's horror and Omega Shenron's amusement.

The explosion from Nuova Shenron's attack caused several buildings that were nearby to evaporate into nothingness due to the extreme heat it generated, it also caused the half ruined skyscraper where all of Goku's friends and family were watching in to fall apart around them.

"Look out!" Pan screamed as she grabbed Kei for support as the skyscraper started to fall down on everyone.

"Yeow!" Hercule yelled in terror as he bounced between the falling skyscraper and another nearby building before hitting the ground far below.

"Oh no Takara!" Videl cried out in alarm as her sudden fall made her drop the tiny baby saiyan out of her hands.

"I got her!" called Majuub catching Takara in his arms and shielding her with his body as they and the rest of their friends continued to fall the ground with tonnes of rubble coming down on top of them.

In the air above them Nuova Shenron was calmly waiting for the effects of his attack to die down. When all the light and heat finally faded away he was able to survey the damage his attack had done to the desert city, his death ray had created a huge smoking crater making the city look more like a warzone than ever!

"Oh man…"Chibi Trunks said quietly as he painfully dragged himself to his feet and went to examine his injured mother and Sal nearby.

Goku, who had also been affected by Nuova Shenron's blast, carefully picked himself up and to his horror saw Vegeta lying face down in the rubble below him. "Vegeta!" he cried out in concern.

"Father!" Chibi Trunks yelled in equal concern and flew off to help before Bulma or Sal could stop him. However before he could reach the Vegeta he was stopped in his tracks by Omega Shenron.

The white armoured shadow dragon said with an evil chuckle. "If you're going to be moving that fast, I might suggest going in the opposite direction boy! We've got enough fighters as it is! In fact," he went on casually turning his attention to where Nuova Shenron was floating in the air behind him. "I think I might just sit this one out if you don't mind."

"Not at all," Nuova Shenron said cheerfully turning his attention back to the waiting Goku. "It's time Goku," he said to him grimly.

"Bring it on!" Goku said confidently just before Nuova Shenron jumped on him smashing him into the ground. He then flew up into the air and with a shout of "Nova Death Ray!" produced a new lens with the intention of blasting Goku to bits with the power it would produce.

Not far away Omega Shenron sat down on some nearby rubble where he could easily watch the on going battle. "No one here is a good enough challenge for me," the white armoured shadow dragon muttered quietly to himself. "But by giving Nuova enough negative energy, this battle should prove to be more than our tiny Goku can handle!"

Meanwhile Nuova Shenron had suddenly decided to change his strategy, instead of using his lens to fire off his death ray attack he threw it at Goku like a deadly Frisbee. Fortunately Goku was able to fly up out of the way and the lens just shattered against the side of the building he had been standing on. Once he was in the air above his opponent Goku started to slowly began to power up a new Kamehameha Wave to use on him.

"What's this?" Omega Shenron said to himself in quiet disbelief. "That little guy just doesn't give up does he?" He then smiled as he saw Nuova Shenron fly forward and punch Goku before he had a chance to finish his attack, the punch was so powerful that Goku plummeted down to the rubble filled ground with a sickening crack.

"How long is Nuova planning to toy around with him?" Omega Shenron fumed irritably to himself as he watched his fellow shadow dragon follow Goku down to the ground and land near him. "I just wish he would finish these two off so we can get out of here!"

Seeing that both Nuova and Omega Shenron were distracted by Goku, Chibi Trunks carefully managed to crawl through the rubble to where Vegeta was still laying face down. "Father!" he said worriedly to the injured saiyan prince. "Are you alright?"

"Of course I am!" Vegeta snapped back irritably as he suddenly stood up and smacked away his son's helping hand. "Something's not right here," he went on suspiciously as he looked over to where Nuova Shenron was patiently waiting for Goku to get up while Omega Shenron continued to look on. "Nuova Shenron is not taking this seriously."

"What do you mean?" Chibi Trunks asked in puzzlement.

"That shadow dragon wasn't even _trying_ to hurt me," Vegeta explained to his son. "He just wanted me out of the way, he's out there fighting like he's putting on a show."

"Why would he do that?" Chibi Trunks asked himself in wonderment as they watched Goku slowly pick himself up.

Seeing the small pure hearted saiyan trying to pick himself up Nuova Shenron created another lens for another one of his death ray attacks.

"What do you say there Nuova?" Omega Shenron called out irritably to his fellow shadow dragon. "Are you done prancing around this kid like an idiot?"

Nuova Shenron didn't answer he just stood with his back to Omega Shenron and appeared to be making no attempt to blast the helpless Goku with his death ray at all.

"Do it already!" Omega Shenron yelled jumping to his feet in impatient frustration. "I'm so tired of him; I want to fight someone worthy!"

"Well then," Nuova Shenron said quietly to his injured opponent. "What do you say Goku? Should we give him what he wants? On three!" he said as he suddenly turned around with his attack to face Omega Shenron with a craftily smile.

"You got it!" cried Goku also smiling craftily and also powering up an attack of his own.

To Omega Shenron's horrified astonishment he suddenly realized that Nuova Shenron and Goku were actually going to attack him together! The golden armoured shadow dragon had never been his ally _**at all**_ he had been on Goku's side the _**entire time**_ they had been fighting to trap him and like the fool he was he had fallen for it!

**Authors's Notes**: Two more chapters left guys and this fic will be over! Finally after 5 years! D: We should have a party xD Leave a review! Remember vote for the next fic on my profile page :D


	38. Goodybye Shadow Dragons, Goodbye Goku

**Chapter 38: ****Goodbye Shadow Dragons, Goodbye Goku**

In the split second it took Omega Shenron to realise that Goku and Nuova Shenron were actually working _**together**_ rather than against each other, the two of them gave a loud cry of "One…Two…Three!" and attacked by blasting their opponent head on with a blast from Goku and Nuova Shenron's death ray lens. As the white armoured shadow dragon tried to recover from this combined attack Nuova Shenron suddenly appeared behind his fellow shadow dragon and grabbed him before he could move!

"That's right," Nuova Shenron said grimly to the struggling Omega Shenron. "I'm not going to watch you destroy everything!"

"Ha, we got you good!" Goku laughed cheekily to their now helpless enemy.

"What do you think you're doing?" Omega Shenron roared in furious anger to Nuova Shenron. "I gave you an ample amount of negative energy enough to power you for a lifetime!"

"True," Nuova Shenron admitted to the white armoured shadow dragon. "But there are _other_ types of energy out there _just_ as strong,"

"Of course!" Pan cried out in suddenly delight to Kei and all the other Z-fighters. "It must have been when grandpa swallowed the dragon ball! Some of his positive energy must have transferred over to Nuova!"

"You were right about Nuova Shenron father," Chibi Trunks said in amazement to Vegeta at the site they were now seeing. "I'll bet Goku had this planned out _all _along!"

"Wow," Vegeta muttered sarcastically to himself. "For once Kakarott thought with his _head _instead of his _stomach_."

"LET GO OF ME!" Omega Shenron yelled furiously as he struggled to break free from his fellow shadow dragon's grip.

"We've tormented this planet long enough," Nuova Shenron said grimly as he continued to hold Omega Shenron in an iron grip. "This is between you and me now!" As the golden armoured shadow dragon spoke both he and Omega Shenron were suddenly engulfed by flames. "Nova Sphere!" he cried as the flames increased and covered the two of them in a circle of fire.

"NO WAY!" Omega Shenron screamed as both he and Nuova Shenron rose up high into the air still engulfed by flames to the amazement of Goku and the other z-fighters.

"Good luck," Goku whispered quietly to his partner as he and everyone else watched the sphere of fire stop in mid air and then began to spin around REALLY fast.

* * *

"Let me guess," Omega Shenron said sarcastically to Nuova Shenron as he continued to hold onto him in the centre of the sphere. "Your plan is to _hug_ me to death am I right?"

"You know what I am capable of Omega," Nuova Shenron said to him smugly. "So if you think you can just _walk_ out of here be my guest," and with that said he released his fellow shadow dragon from his grip.

As Omega Shenron turned around to face his new enemy several tendrils of flame emerged from the fire surrounding them and grabbed the white armoured shadow dragon around the legs, arms and body holding him fast.

"What makes you think I would come back here loyal to you?" Nuova Shenron grimly asked the now struggling Omega Shenron. "Loyal to the one who killed me!" His voice harden in anger as he mentally recalled how the white armoured shadow dragon had blasted him down without mercy earlier that day when he had first emerged to fight Goku as Syn Shenron. "I know how strong of a fighter you are Omega Shenron," he went on sternly. "That is why Goku and I worked out this little plan," he then smiled. "We caught you off guard and you fell right into our trap!"

"You fool!" Omega Shenron yelled angrily deeply infuriated that he had fallen for such an easy ruse. 'For someone so smart you're behaving very stupidly!" As he spoke the white armoured shadow dragon began powering up an energy blast in his right hand.

"I don't think so," Nuova Shenron went on cheerfully. "This time I've thought _everything _through."

"What do you mean?" Omega Shenron demanded to know.

"These flames," Nuova Shenron explained pointing to the fires that still surrounded them. "Are moving in a perfectly sealed sphere, your strength won't make a bit of difference if your body can't take the heat. So it's your call," he smirked making the white armoured shadow dragon angrier than ever. "What is it?" he asked his fellow shadow dragon mockingly when he made no reply to his remark. "Would you like me to remove the flame chains for you?"

Hearing this question coming from Nuova Shenron's smug mouth was just too Omega Shenron, once the flame chains were removed from his body he gave a frustrated growl and aimed his blast right at the golden armoured shadow dragon's face.

"That's right," Nuova Shenron said smugly without the slightest trace of worry on his face. "Go ahead and shoot, you'll kill yourself while you're at it! Oh but I forgot you're not used to shooting someone face to face!" And to Omega Shenron's greater fury Nuova Shenron deliberately turned his back to him! "How's this?" he called mockingly over his shoulder. "Do you feel better now?"

For a moment Omega Shenron just stood there with his energy blast all set to fire at his fellow shadow dragon, but for some reason he just couldn't do it. With a reluctant growl the white armoured shadow dragon re-absorbed the blast back into his hand.

"Still don't have the guts?" Nouva Shenron snapped scornfully as he turned around to face his fellow shadow dragon. "Then allow me to do it for you!" So saying he created another large reflective lens to use for his death ray attack.

"Wait!" Omega Shenron cried out suddenly. "Think about what you're doing!"

On the outside of the fire sphere in the wrecked city, Goku along with his friends and family were waiting nervously to see what the outcome would be between the two shadow dragons. Because they couldn't see inside the sphere they had no idea what was going on, and all the waiting was making them uneasy.

"He's right where we want him!" Goku called to Nuova Shenron as he was the nearest person to the sphere and could _just_ make out the golden armoured shadow dragon's reflective lens through the flames. "Don't hold back!"

"Are you _**actually**_ willing to risk you OWN life as well as mine?" Omega Shenron sneered to his fellow shadow dragon unimpressed by Goku's urgings to him.

"I am Nuova!" the golden armoured shadow dragon said proudly. "Heat doesn't not affect me, the one who's about to become charcoal…is YOU!" So saying he powered up his reflective lens.

* * *

"NUOVA!" Goku cried out loudly as the fire sphere suddenly exploded like a huge red firework that sent red and orange flames down onto the city below which sent the z-fighters hiding in it ducking for cover. When the light from the explosion finally faded the desert city was looking more ruined than ever there were several small fires sending smoke and dust everywhere. Coming back down to the ground in the middle of all this destruction was an orange sphere which landed on top of a large piece of rubble; Vegeta was the first one to see it as slowly picked themselves out of the rubble.

"That _can't_ be all that's left of them!" the proud saiyan prince said in disbelief at this sight.

"Hold up Vegeta!" Goku said warningly as he came up behind his partner. "I sense someone inside there!"

"Who?" The saiyan prince asked agitated.

"Alright!" Goku cried in delight as he saw the sphere start to fade and reveal a familiar figure. "It looks like Nuova Shenron made it!"

The figure that was left behind once the sphere had faded was indeed Nuova Shenron but he made no attempt to move from where he was standing.

"Nuova!" Goku cried out in delight as he ran forward to congratulate the golden armoured shadow dragon. "You're okay! The plan actually worked!"

If Nuova Shenron heard Goku he certainly didn't give any indication that he did, he just stood with his back to the small saiyan looking up at the sky.

"What's wrong?" Goku asked the golden armoured shadow dragon once he was close enough to talk to him. "Are you okay?"

"I'm…sorry…Goku…" Nuova Shenron croaked out weakly to the pure hearted saiyan. Once he finished saying this Nuova Shenron's armoured body began to crack and flake away, then to Goku's astonished horror OMEGA SHENRON'S black spikes started to emerge like an evil butterfly emerging from a chrysalis case.

"It's not Nuova Shenron!" Vegeta yelled warningly to Goku as what was left of the golden armoured shadow dragon suddenly exploded into golden fragments with a burst of green energy.

"No!" Goku yelled back in grim confirmation. "It's Omega!"

"Then what happened?" Vegeta demanded to know.

"Surprised to see me Goku?" Omega Shenron asked the small saiyan evilly as the last few flakes of Nuova Shenron's armour started to fall off his own armoured body.

"You…killed Nuova!" Goku yelled trembling in furious anger. "What did you DO to him?"

Omega Shenron laughed evilly to himself. "Yes I guess that IS a story worth sharing, If you don't mind me bragging. Using the powers of the other six dragon balls I still have in my possession," he explained grandly. "I used them to take over Nuova Shenron's body and destroyed my old one! You already saw the end result of that for yourselves! By the way," he went on casually. "He was right you know the first time I took him out lacked a certain artistic touch, but I think I've more than made up for it this time round!" He then laughed evilly as he removed the last golden armour piece from his body to reveal all seven dragon balls back in a circle on his chest. His defeat of Nuova Shenron had finally allowed the white armoured shadow dragon to get the four star ball back and restore himself to full power!

"I don't care how strong you are!" Goku shouted defiantly to Omega Shenron. "Or how much negative energy you have! Because none of that is going to make a bit of difference!"

"Ha!" Omega Shenron sneered at him dismissively. "And what are you going to do about it?"

"I'll show you!" Goku yelled as he flew forward and punched his enemy right in the face, but it became clear that attack did very little damage to him.

With an evil chuckle Omega Shenron punched Goku and sent him crashing off into the surrounding rubble where he landed upside down. But Goku wasn't finished that easily, as soon as he landed he quickly powered up a Kamehameha Wave.

"Don't you ever get enough of that same boring move?" Omega Shenron yelled irritably as he countered Goku's attack with a destructive blast of his own which pushed the Kamehameha Wave BACK to Goku and blew him head over heels into the air in a huge cloud of smoke.

"Kakarott!" Vegeta cried out in concern as he quickly flew into the smoke cloud to find his small partner.

"That's better," Omega Shenron said happily to himself as he landed on the edge of the smoking crater he had created. "Now that I have regained the four star dragon ball my power has once again reached its peak! I'm truly invincible!" he proudly announced to the world at large. "Nobody in _this _world or the _next_ can stop me! The entire _**universe**_ will soon be laid to waste by my negative power!"

As the white armoured shadow dragon was laughing an angry Vegeta emerged from the rubble in front of him with an equally angry Goku in his arms.

* * *

On the planet of the Kai's the images of Goku's apparently futile battle with Omega Shenron could be clearly seen on the crystal ball by a now increasingly worried pair of Kai's.

"They're losing?" Kabito Kai cried out in disbelief to his ancestor breaking the horrified silence between them.

"Well…" Old Kai said worriedly. "Looks like…they are."

"What now ancestor?" Kabito Kai asked Old Kai worriedly. "I mean if Goku and Vegeta can't stop this guy is there anyone who can? You don't think WE'RE going to have to fight him do you?"

"What's all this _**'we'**_ business?" Old Kai snapped angrily to his young descendent. "Why are you always trying to drag _me_ into things? Then again," he said calming down as he looked back at the crystal ball. "The kind of power this guy is playing with is nothing to take lightly. If Goku and Vegeta can't stop him," Old Kai announced grimly. "I'm afraid the entire _galaxy_ will be polluted with negative energy!"

As Old Kai finished speaking Kabito Kai's mind was suddenly filled with a flood of images of terrible rain storms illuminated by huge bolts of lightening all over the Earth. As the rain fell the landscapes of all these area's started to turn a terrible brown colour as if all the life in them was being destroyed.

"Omega Shenron doesn't even have to lift his little finger for this pollution to spread," Old Kai explained grimly to Kabito Kai as the image in his mind changed to show the Earth turn from a lovely blue planet to a dark volcanic hell hole. "The planet will soon begin to rot and decay at an accelerated rate, life will no longer be sustainable as the Earth grows dark and then cold. At some point it will explode and the pollution will expand outwards in all directions," he went on gloomily as the image changed to show Earth exploding in space making the terrible darkness that had destroyed it spread like a plague to every planet in the Galaxy destroying those planets as well. "Planet after planet will fall in an endless domino effect of destruction," Old Kai concluded sadly as the horrible images faded from Kabito Kai's mind.

"But then," the young Kai said in horrified realization. "That means that pollution could reach us here!"

"Yes," Old Kai said in grim confirmation. "I'm afraid it's only a matter of time."

"Then we have no other choice," Kabito Kai said determinedly getting to his feet and running off. "We have to run away!"

"YOU COWARD!" Old Kai yelled furiously after Kabito Kai causing him to stop dead in his tracks. "How can you even think to call yourself a Kai?"

"Relax," Kabito Kai laughed nervously to his ancestor as he walked back to him. "I was just kidding."

"Oh!" Old Kai sighed irritably to himself as he turned his attention back to the crystal ball. "This younger generation is always making jokes! Numbskulls!"

* * *

"So…" Omega Shenron asked his two opponents mockingly. "Does this planet have any real fighters?"

"You tell me!" Vegeta said getting ready to power himself up and attack. But as he tried to do so he powered back down to his normal old self instead! "Damm it!" he muttered furiously to himself. "Not now! Bulma!" he called urgently over his shoulder. "The Blitz Waves!"

"I…I can't," Bulma called back sadly to her husband. "It's broken," she said pointing to the wrecked remains of her vehicle and the wrecked Blitz Wave antenna's that were on it. "And it would take me a whole _**day **_to fix it!" said concluded sadly.

"You're KIDDING me!" Vegeta yelled in horrified disbelief.

"Vegeta," Goku asked the proud saiyan prince in puzzlement. "Why do you have to use Bulma's machine? Can't you just turn into a super saiyan four on your own by now?"

"SHUT UP!" Vegeta roared out to Goku in furious embarrassment. "I could ask the same question of you right now! So don't get on me you little runt!"

"Would you two like to take a break?" Omega Shenron asked his two quarrelling enemies with evil relish as he spoke. "Or do you mind if just finish killing you where I left off?"

"We can take a break?" Goku said in astonishment at this unexpected statement. "That's great because we're both out of power right now."

"You moron!" Vegeta said scornfully to the small pure hearted saiyan as he got into a fighting position. "You really expect him to let us recover or strength so we can beat him? I don't think so!"

"Quickly gentlemen," Omega Shenron said impatiently to his two enemies as he calmly walked towards them while stretching his arms at the same time. "Make a decision, which one of you would like to die first?"

"Kakarott," Vegeta said urgently to Goku. "Let's quit wasting time and fuse ourselves so we can get to super saiyan four."

"We can't," Goku said grimly not taking his eyes off their approaching opponent for a second. "I would have to be in my _**adult **_body in order for fusion to work successfully!"

"Why is there _always_ a catch with these things?" Vegeta asked himself angrily as he turned back to face the approaching Omega Shenron who had paused in his advance while they were talking.

"Fine then," the white armoured shadow dragon said simply once they had finished speaking. "I'll just kill you both while you make up your mind!" With that said he ran forward and savagely punched first Goku then Vegeta in the face sending them flying backwards into a half ruined building which came down on top of them as they crashed into it. As the two saiyan's were picking themselves up Omega Shenron ran forward again and repeated his attack sending Goku and Vegeta crashing into some nearby rubble before they even knew what was happening to them.

"Hey…Vegeta," a very beaten up Goku called out weakly to the equally beat up saiyan prince.

"What…now?" Vegeta asked the small pure hearted saiyan equally as weak.

"Did you see how hard he hit me?" Goku asked as he slowly picked himself up.

"No I guess I didn't," Vegeta replied sarcastically as he got to his feet clutching his injured right arm in the process. "I was getting smacked around myself if you recall! What's that?" he said suddenly looking up in the sky.

Following Vegeta's gaze Goku saw that Omega Shenron was floating in the sky above them, as they watched the white armoured shadow dragon lifted his arm and powered up a nasty looking purple energy ball in his hand. "Look," Omega Shenron angrily shouted down to the two of them. "I am getting _**sick**_ and _**tired**_ of all your senseless _**bickering!**_"

"The feeling is mutual!" Vegeta shouted back just as angry.

"Earlier you two had quite an advantage over me, but now both of your powers are drained and the two of you stand _no chance_ of stopping me!" As Omega Shenron spoke the energy ball in his hand above his head got larger and larger. "Your people, your culture, your planet and everything you've worked for," he said raising his voice to a triumphant roar. "You can kiss it all GOODBYE!"

"Uh…Vegeta," Goku said quietly to his partner. "I…DON'T think he's bluffing!"

From his position in the rubble with the other z-fighters Hercule fell to his knees in frustration at what he heard Omega Shenron say. "This _can't_ be the end!" the 'world champion' said in dismay to his friends and family, some of them were looking on in terror while the rest were looking on in frustration because of their helplessness against such a powerful enemy.

"Okay," Omega Shenron said grabbing his attack with both hands. "Let's get this over with…time to DIE!" he roared and threw his attack down at Goku and Vegeta.

"Move it!" the proud saiyan prince snapped to Goku as he got ready to counter the on coming blast with an attack of his own. "I'll take care of this one!" But before he could fire Goku knocked Vegeta off his feet causing him to fall into the rubble.

Once Vegeta was clear Goku turned to face the on coming attack by himself, "I can't let him destroy the Earth!" the small pure hearted saiyan said determinedly to himself. He held up his hands and as the energy ball was about to strike he GRABBED it with his bare hands and held it fast!

"Kakarott!" Vegeta yelled in disbelief at what Goku was trying to do.

"I'm not going to let him get away with this!" Goku yelled furiously to the proud saiyan prince as he continued to hold the energy ball back with his bare hands. "I know the Earth has been revived far to many times by exploiting the power of the dragon balls," he admitted to the world at large. "Just let me beat this guy and I promise we'll survive from now on without using them!" As Goku spoke the top part of his fighting outfit was burnt away by the power of the energy ball he was holding.

"Arrgh!" Omega Shenron yelled angrily to himself as he saw that despite being powered down to his child like self again, Goku was somehow holding his energy ball back with his bare hands and not showing any signs of backing down! "I need more power!" he shouted and used his abilities to increase the intensity of his energy ball so Goku couldn't hold it back anymore. But despite this sudden increase of energy Goku _**still **_managed to hold his ground.

"Daddy!" Galina cried out worriedly as Future Trunks held her protectively in his arms.

"Come on Grandpa!" Sho and Pan said together determinedly.

"Yeah!" Kei said adding in his support. "We've come too much just to fail now!"

"Goku!" Chi-Chi screamed out to her struggling husband while Goten held her back. "You can do it dad!" he called out adding his own verbal support.

By now Omega Shenron's energy ball was threatening to crush Goku right into the ground despite his efforts to hold it back. _'I WON'T let it end this way!'_ he thought determinedly to himself as he heard his family call out to him. _'If I don't do something soon the lives of my family and __**everyone**__ on this planet will be lost forever!'_As he finished thinking this the energy ball pushed the small pure hearted saiyan deeper into the ground. "LAST CHANCE TO GIVE UP BEFORE I ATTACK!" Goku shouted to his opponent as he slowly managed to stand up still holding onto the energy ball.

"Yeah…right!" Omega Shenron yelled back sarcastically then used the seven dragon balls on his chest to increase the power of his energy ball even MORE.

"AAARRGH!" Goku screamed as the energy ball fell on top of him engulfing him completely.

"Kakarott!" Vegeta yelled out in horror before he was blown off his feet by huge gust of wind as the energy ball finally exploded. The explosion from the energy ball itself was so large it could even be seen clearly from SPACE! When it cleared there was VERY little left of the wrecked desert city at all, there was just sand and rubble everywhere.

"Uh…" Hercule said nervously as he crawled out of the shelter of a half wrecked wall that had sheltered him from the explosion. "Did we make it?" When the z-fighters didn't answer him the 'world champion' crawled forward to see what they were all looking at so quietly. What he saw next caused poor Hercule to tremble in unbelievable terror and to break out into a cold terrified sweat. A huge hole in the ground was all that was left of where most of the wrecked desert city had been! Omega Shenron's last attack had totally blown it away leaving an enormous city sized crater where Goku had last been seen!

"Aww!" Omega Shenron said in mock sadness as he landed on what was left of an electrical power pole and surveyed the results of his handiwork. "It looks like he was able to save this trash heap from exploding in exchange for his own measly life!" As he finished speaking a black aurora started to emerge from the white armoured shadow dragon's body like smoke and rise up into the air above him. As the aurora reached the sky it suddenly turned dark and stormy almost as if a thunderstorm was brewing, the darkness then began to spread quickly across the entire sky like an oil slick.

"Where's…my daddy?" Galina whispered in horror as she fell to her knees on the edge of the crater with tears streaming down her face.

"Well," Omega Shenron said thoughtfully crossing his arms over his chest. "He's dead as expected and since the negative energy was released," he went on airily. "It's just a matter of time before this planet's dead too! Hey Goku!" the white armoured shadow dragon called down mockingly to where he had last seen his enemy. "I hope you find some joy in your death!"

"DADDY!" Galina screamed out in sorrow as she pounded her fists on the ground in her sadness broke down and cried.

"YOU CAN'T BE DEAD!" Pan suddenly screamed out in equal sorrow as she mimicked her aunt's actions then also broke down and cried.

Meanwhile the negative energy Omega Shenron had released was working its way all around the Earth and as Old Kai had predicted it began to rot, decay and grow cold. Cities near the ocean where wiped out as huge tidal waves washed over them smashing boats and buildings to pieces. Huge lightening storms in another city struck tall skyscrapers causing them to burst into flame and topple over making people in the streets run screaming for their lives. All over Earth this destructive process was being repeated it was also starting to cause earthquakes and volcano's to erupt everywhere too.

* * *

"This is awful!" Chibi Trunks said grimly to Sal who was holding onto him in terror as they watched the chaos and destruction happen all around them.

Omega Shenron laughed in triumph. "I can feel the planet dying underneath me!"

"It's the end," Vegeta said gloomily to himself as he looked up at the dark sky above him. "We just can't beat him! I've already had to deal with one home planet being destroyed!" he went on miserably remembering the day he was told the saiyan planet had been wiped out leaving him alone. "NO!" he went on smashing his fist on a nearby wall in frustration unaware that Bulma had turned around and was looking at her husband in helpless sorrow. For she had NEVER heard the proud saiyan prince sound so sad and hopeless in her entire life "Now it looks like the Earth will be the next to go!"

"Oh Vegeta," Bulma sighed sadly to the saiyan prince.

"The time is now," The proud saiyan prince said determinedly as he made a brave effort to pull himself together. "We can **NOT** let this go on any longer! No matter **WHAT **the cost may be! Even if it means sacrificing our own lives! What does it matter now? I NEED TO TAKE HIM OUT!" With that said Vegeta powered himself up as far as he could manage and took off into the sky.

"Vegeta!" Bulma cried out in horror. "You can't take Omega Shenron by yourself like that!"

"Father!" both Chibi and Future Trunks yelled out in protest to Vegeta as he flew past them.

"Everybody listen up!" The proud saiyan prince said to his friends and family at large. "Get away from the Earth in Bulma's spaceship while you still have the time. One more thing," he went on addressing Chibi and Future Trunks. "One of you will have to find a way to kill this dragon if I can't. Galina, Gohan, Goten," he went on. "That's YOUR responsibility as well, to continue the fight your father couldn't finish. Now Trunks you must take everyone and go! That's an ORDER! DON'T follow me!"

"Wait!" Chibi Trunks called after his father as he flew off.

"That noble fool's going to get himself killed!" Sal said in disbelief as they watched Vegeta fly up to where Omega Shenron was standing.

"Is the reality of your fate setting in?" The white armoured shadow dragon called over his shoulder to the waiting Vegeta.

"Not _my_ fate," Vegeta said proudly folding his arms over his chest. "I'm still alive because you _never_ thought of finishing me off!"

As Omega Shenron turned around to face his enemy with an evil smirk, Vegeta gave a smirk of his own and powered up to a super saiyan determined to give his opponent a fight to the finish.

Reluctantly obeying Vegeta's orders Gohan picked up the terrified Hercule, Goten picked up his mother and Videl picked up Bulma and flew off back to Capsule Corp. They were quickly followed by, Pan, Kei, Sho and Majuub. Bringing up the rear was Sal and Galina who had her terrified daughter Takara back in the safety of her arms along with Chibi and Future Trunks. As the z-fighters continued to fly on the two Trunks twins came to a sudden stop in mid air to watch their family and loved ones fly off to safety.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Chibi Trunks asked his future self grimly.

"Oh yeah," Future Trunks replied back with a nod.

"Then let's do this," Chibi Trunks said determinedly. "Goodbye Sal," he whispered softly to his departing girlfriend.

"Goodbye Galina," Future Trunks whispered quietly to his departing wife. "Look after our little Takara for me."

Then with a combined sad sigh of "Goodbye mom," both Chibi and Future Trunks turned and flew back to where they had left their father with Omega Shenron.

It was Galina who suddenly noticed the absence of her husband, turning to look over her shoulder she was just in time to see him fly off the other way with his other self.

"Trunks no!" She cried out in horror.

"What is it?" Sal asked stopping dead as she heard Galina's cry. When she saw that the two lavender haired boys were flying back towards danger she couldn't believe it! "TRUNKIES!" She screamed and flew off after them.

"Sal!" Galina yelled out after her. "Wait for me!" And she took off still holding Takara in her arms.

"Aunt Galina! Sal" Pan yelled out after the two departing women. "Wait!" She along with Kei and Sho had heard their cries, and seen them head off back the way they came. They were about to follow them too when a stern faced Gohan grabbed Pan by the arm and passed over Hercule for her to carry.

"What is it Gohan?" Hercule asked his son-in-law in worriedly.

"Daddy?" Pan asked her father in concern.

"Pan," Gohan said to his daughter quietly. "Take good care of your mother and grandmother."

"WHAT?" Kei exclaimed in horror as he realised what Gohan was intending to do. "You're not going back there are you?"

"I sure am," Gohan said determinedly. "And that's why I want you and Sho to look after Pan and Hercule for me." Before any of them could protest this decision Gohan quickly turned flew off after his sister and Sal.

"Majuub," Goten said to his pink skinned friend as he handed over his mother for him to carry. "Go to your village and get your family to safety," he told him.

"Make your dad proud," Chi-Chi said determinedly to her youngest son. She knew he wouldn't change his mind so the least she could do was support him the best she could. "Vegeta needs your help right now Goten so give it all you've got!"

"I will!" Goten called confidently over his shoulder as he flew off after the rest of his departing family and friends.

'_Vegeta, Trunks,'_ Bulma thought sadly to herself as she and Videl watched their loved ones leave. _'Please come back to me alive with my grand-daughter too!'_

Meanwhile the negative energy Omega Shenron had released on the Earth was continuing to have devastating effects. One random bolt of lightening from the dark and stormy sky totally wiped out part of a nearby city causing it to burst into flames. In a few of the city's storm shelters terrified people were huddled around a portable TV listening to a news broadcast from the King, however the broadcast was cut short when another lightening bolt totally destroyed the King's castle. Before the news media could confirm the destruction of the King's castle another larger bolt of lightening struck what was left of the city causing it and the remaining people in it to explode in a huge burst of smoke and flame.

* * *

Back in what was left of the wrecked desert city deep in the bottom of the huge crater, a very beaten up but very much alive Goku lay on his back with his eyes closed. Although the small pure hearted saiyan looked unconscious he was far from it, in fact he was mentally trying to contact everyone he knew to help him beat Omega Shenron one and for all.

'_Please…everyone,'_ he called out in a weak mental voice. _'Give me…some of your…energy! Any that you…can spare…if you don't…I'll die…'_

While this was going on, in the air above Goku Omega Shenron had just blasted Vegeta down into the rubble strewn ground and followed the attack up with several other blasts for good measure. Following his enemy down to the ground the white armoured shadow dragon fired off another blast but to his irritation the attack was smacked away by a newly arrived Chibi Trunks while Future Trunks landed next to the battered saiyan prince and knelt down to check up on his injuries. As he did so they were suddenly joined by a grim faced Sal, Galina, Gohan and Goten. Opening his eyes Vegeta saw that his friends and family had decided to stay and fight rather than follow his orders to leave, and that was just fine with him!

"I knew you'd come," The self-righteous saiyan prince said getting to his feet and powering up into a super saiyan again. He was quickly followed by Chibi and Future Trunks along with Galina, Gohan and Goten, Sal powered up the most she could too and carefully took Takara with her staying behind to act as a reserve.

The six super saiyan's then flew at Omega Shenron and attacked him with all they had, but the white armoured shadow dragon either dodged their attacks or swatted them away with relative ease. "How pathetic!" he sneered as he flew up in the air above them and fired off a series of destructive blasts that fell around them like shooting stars. "Try these on for size!"

Poor Gohan, Goten, Chibi and Future Trunks got the full force of this attack and they were all shot out of the sky like flies. Galina managed to dodge the most of these attacks for a time but then one stray blast caught her in the shoulder and she went crashing down into the rubble as well, however as the female demi-saiyan fell from the sky Vegeta seized his chance to sneak up behind his opponent while he was distracted. "You're mine!" he roared as he got ready to fire off a blast.

Omega Shenron just smiled and suddenly the black spikes growing out of his back extended and speared Vegeta through his right shoulder making him scream in agony at this sudden unexpected attack!

"Dragon Thunder!" yelled Omega Shenron and released a strong electrical current through his spikes that gave Vegeta a very powerful electric shock making him scream in pain louder than before and then power down in pure exhaustion.

With an evil laugh Omega Shenron then threw the injured saiyan prince down to the ground where he landed in a sickening crash.

Omega Shenron laughed evilly as he landed among his defeated foes and turned his attention to Sal and Takara.

"Leave us alone you creep!" Sal shouted angrily firing off an energy blast while Takara started wailing in terror.

Hearing his grand-daughter crying the injured Vegeta forced himself back up onto his feet. "I'm coming Takara," The proud saiyan prince said weakly to himself as he clutched his injured shoulder. "I could sure use some energy right about now…I need it…can't wait much longer."

Sensing movement behind him Omega Shenron gave an evil laugh as he saw that Vegeta was still trying to battle him despite all this injuries!

"This is for Kakarott!" Vegeta roared as he flew forward and attacked the white armoured shadow dragon the best he could. It was a doomed attempt for Omega Shenron sent Vegeta skidding back to the edge of the crater with a single savage kick.

"Since you've been so much fun Vegeta," the white armoured shadow dragon said cheerfully walking up towards the battered saiyan prince raising his hand with the intention of blasting him to bits where he lay. "I'll put you in the same grave as Goku so you can argue for eternity!"

"Don't speak so soon!" Vegeta said with a weak but defiant smirk. "You haven't…won yet!"

As Vegeta finished saying this he fell down unconscious, as he did so GOKU slowly came floating out of the crater behind him with a large Spirit Bomb forming in his hands!

"What's this?" Omega Shenron exclaimed in astonished anger at the return of his supposedly defeated enemy. "Hey wait…I thought I KILLED YOU!"

"I'm not ready to die again just yet," Goku said with mysterious chuckle as he continued to float out of the crater. "I've tried to be reasonable," he went on his voice hardening in stern anger. "You've got one last chance to apologize!"

As Goku finished saying this he continued to float up into the air, as he did so the Spirit Bomb he was carrying started absorbing energy from everyone on Earth! Not just energy from the Earth's vast forests, mountains and oceans but every person on the planet that was still alive in the half ruined cities they lived in. The people had heard Goku's pleas and as they knew he was Pan's grand-father and Pan was the grand-daughter of their 'world champion' Hercule, they felt it was only fair to do their part for him. Omega Shenron looked on in astonished terror as the Goku's Spirit Bomb got steadily LARGER from the continuous energy it was receiving and it was clearing up all the negative energy he had previously released too! The dark stormy sky was now clearing up rapidly all over the Earth turning a reassuring blue again with white fluffy clouds.

"Aaaah!" Omega Shenron cried out in disbelief while behind him Sal looked in awe as Takara clapped on in happy delight from the safety of the girl's arms. Her grand-father was so full of magic tricks! First the bright shiny ball he was carrying that was getting steadily larger as she watched, and now he had cleared up the dark stormy sky with it!

"Omega!" Goku announced grandly to his opponent. "I'm holding energy of EVERY person left on Earth who's ever suffered at the hands of evil doers like you!"

"This CAN'T be HAPPENING!" Omega Shenron screamed furiously. "You're supposed to be DEAD! I KILLED YOU!" He fired off a couple of energy blasts they hit Goku but they did very little damage to the small pure hearted saiyan. "Just DIE!"

'_King Kai,'_ Goku called mentally to his old friend and teacher. _'King Kai? Can you hear me?'_

'_I can hear you loud and clear Goku!'_ King Kai answered back cheerfully. _'You're doing a great job buddy!'_ he went on proudly. _'Remember to use that attack I taught you, you remember right?'_

'_It's not going to be that easy though,'_ Goku pointed out to him. While they were talking Omega Shenron was angrily firing off blast after blast at him while screaming out, "DIE! DIE! DIE!"

'_I've already used up all of Earth's energy. The Spirit Bomb still isn't powerful enough to finish him off; I need to borrow energy from the entire universe for it to work! King Kai call to everyone you can and get them to send them their energy, it's our only hope!'_

'_Help from the entire universe hey?'_ King Kai said thoughtfully. _'That's a FANTASTIC idea!'_

'_Please King Kai!'_ Goku said to him urgently. _'I need __**everyone **__you can possibly get!'_

'_Okay leave it to me Goku,' _King Kai said to him confidently.

Despite being continually blasted by Omega Shenron Goku could see in his mind's eye King Kai calling his other fellow Kai's to use their mental abilities so he could ask for energy from everyone in the known universe. _'__**Everybody!'**_ the small pure hearted saiyan called out to the people's of the universe once he saw the Kai's were all ready to relay his message. _**'Give me all of your energy! It's a matter of life or death!'**_

Hearing Goku's urgent mental plea the people of the universe started sending the small pure hearted saiyan all the energy he needed for his Spirit Bomb. Everyone joined in to help including the inhabitants of New Namek, the home planet of the Para Para brothers, the planet Imecka, the planet where everything was giant sized, the planet Galbo where the Earthquake detecting monster Zoonama lived in peace with the people of the local village and even the people on the planet Vidal where Galina had given birth to Takara chipped in. ALL this energy was sent back to Earth to Goku powering up his Spirit Bomb like crazy.

* * *

Not far away Pan, Hercule, Kei, Sho, Videl, Bulma, Majuub and Chi-Chi were heading back to the wrecked desert city. They had seen the sky clear up and they sensed that Goku must have returned to turn the tide against Omega Shenron once and for all. They were almost there when they were suddenly over taken by the incoming energy Goku had asked for.

"What is this?" Videl said in amazement as she carefully dodged some of the incoming energy beams.

"It's energy from all over the universe!" Pan cried out in excitement as she reached out and touched one of the incoming energy beams.

"REALLY?" Hercule, Kei and Sho cried out in amazement.

"I can sense this one is from the Imeckains!" she said as she touched another passing beam. "And this one is from the villagers of Galbo!"

"Those were the planets we went to when we were searching for the black star dragon balls!" Kei said in amazement. "But who asked for their help?"

"It's grandpa!' Sho cried out happily pointing in front of them where all the energy was gathering above the wrecked desert city.

* * *

Sho was quite right it was indeed Goku, by now his Spirit Bomb had absorbed ALL the energy the people of the universe had sent him and it was just about ready to be used.

"King Kai," Goku called out happily to his old friend. "Thankyou so much and thank the citizens of the universe for me too!"

"Enough of this!" Omega Shenron roared furiously and fired off a huge red energy ball at his opponent. He smiled as it exploded on his body but his smile turned into unbelievable horror as he saw that Goku was unharmed! "Impossible!" he stammered in disbelief. "How did you DO that?"

As this was happening Vegeta, Galina, Chibi and Future Trunks along with Gohan and Goten recovered just in time to see Goku alive with his huge Spirit Bomb. As they watched they were quickly joined by the rest of their returning friends who landed nearby.

"Look at that!" Pan said dreamily to Kei. "Isn't it beautiful?"

Takara thought her grand-father's Spirit Bomb was beautiful too, and she wanted to help him complete his magic trick to get rid of the horrible monster that was scaring her. She had seen Sal give her energy to her grandpa it looked easy enough, so the little baby saiyan concentrated as hard as she could.

As Goku was about to attack he was surprised when one last energy beam was added to his Spirit Bomb, when he felt who it came from his eyes watered with tears of joy. "Takara!" he said gently. "You gave me some of your energy to help your grandpa! Thank you so much sweet heart!" He then turned his attention to the terrified Omega Shenron. "This is IT!" He shouted down to him.

"Wait! WAIT! Hold on!"

Ignoring the white armoured shadow dragon's protests Goku gave a mighty roar and threw his Spirit Bomb right at this terrified opponent.

"NO!" Omega Shenron screamed in terrified protest as the Spirit Bomb descended upon him. "YOU CANNOT KILL ME!" his voice cracking as his body slowly started to disintegrate into nothingness _**"I…AM…OMEGA…SHENRON!"**_

The Spirit Bomb rolled along the ground totally destroying the last of the shadow dragons once and for all. Once the screaming white armoured shadow dragon was destroyed the Spirit Ball flew up into the air and exploded harmlessly in the sky in a brilliant flash of blue light. When the flash cleared all that remained was a huge long trench where the Spirit Ball had rolled along the ground.

"It's over…" Goten sighed in weary relief.

"So where's dad?" Gohan asked his brother worriedly. After he'd thrown the Spirit Ball Goku had vanished.

"Daddy!" Galina called out into the wrecked desert city.

"Goku!" Chi-Chi yelled out joining in with her daughter's search.

"Goku!" Bulma shouted out worriedly. "Where are you?"

"Hey Dad!" Goten called out loudly.

"Goku!" Majuub shouted out as he joint in the search.

"Show yourself Kakarott!" Vegeta yelled out impatiently.

They eventually found the small pure hearted saiyan; he was lying on his back on the ground in an exhausted heap. Sal and Takara had found his first and were trying to make him comfortable. Next to the three of them were all seven of the dragon balls properly restored to their old state at long last now that the shadow dragons were all gone.

"Daddy!" Galina cried out in distress at seeing her father in such an exhausted state.

"Grandpa!" Pan said frantically to Goku as she knelt beside him. "Wake up! Can't you hear us?"

"I'm sorry Pan," Sal said to her gently. "Takara and I have tried to wake him up, but he's just plain exhausted. Can't say I blame him though."

Just then the dragon balls started glowing and to everyone's amazement SHENRON emerged and filled up the sky like he normally did when he was summoned for a wish, the only difference this time was the sky didn't go dark like it normally did when he turned up.

"Wait a minute!" Bulma cried out in astonishment. "What's Shenron doing here? We didn't call him!"

"So Shenron appears before us without being summoned?" Galina said in confusion as she took back Takara from Sal's arms. "_**That's**_ never happened before! I mean I've never heard of him doing this kind of thing."

"Yeah," Gohan said thoughtfully. "And doesn't the sky usually cloud up and turn dark?"

"Now," Shenron suddenly boomed out gently in his mighty voice as his eyes glowed red. "Arise Goku!"

All the z-fighters watched on in awe as Shenron used his great powers to heal the small pure hearted saiyan, for a moment his unconscious body glowed yellow then the glow faded away then Goku slowly opened his eyes and sat up.

"GOKU!" Chi-Chi cried out in relief to her miniature husband. "You're alive!"

"Shenron?" Goku said in astonishment as he got to his feet. "You're here? So that must mean all the shadow dragons are gone!"

"Yes," Shenron said nodding his huge head. "But do you know WHY they ever had to appeared at all?"

"Kind of," Goku said remembering what Old Kai had told them all earlier when all of this mess had started.

"The dragon balls were overused," Shenron said grimly. "Following the barrage of all your enemies from your past escaping from the depths of hell," the mighty dragon explained. "A final wish was made causing the balls to crack under the pressure of their negative energy. The dragon balls were intended to be a thing of extraordinary magic and power, something to be revered…NOT for the ease of their method but for the dream of NEVER having to use them. I'm afraid now," Shenron went on. "I must separate myself and ALL of Earth from the dragon balls for a long, LONG time."

"I gotcha," Goku nodded to Shenron in understanding. "But I was wondering if for old time's sake you wouldn't mind listening to _one more little request _I have?" he asked the dragon hopefully.

"Very well," Shenron boomed out in agreement. "One last time."

"After the hole to hell was opened," Goku said to Shenron. "The Earth had no time to recover before the shadow dragons started destroying even more, So many people have died. If this is anyone's fault it's mine," Goku said admittedly. "I take full responsibility. I just wish that the people of the world didn't have to die for nothing," he went on much to the astonishment of his listening friends and family around him. "The fight was never theirs to win or lose but they all lost anyway."

"This…" Shenron said gently his eyes glowing red as he spoke. "Your FINAL wish…is granted." At that very moment in cities, mountains, country sides and all other places around the world where the forces of hell and the shadow dragons had attacked, all the people who had been killed in those assaults suddenly found themselves BACK on Earth gratefully alive but a bit confused as to what had happened to them.

"Pan!" a familiar voice suddenly called out. "Kei!"

Turning around the two young teens were delighted to see GIRU flying up to them back to his old self at long last.

"Giru!" Pan cried out happily as she grabbed the little robot and hugged him in delight.

"How you doing buddy?" Kei asked just as happy as Pan was.

"Pan!" the tiny little robot squawked happily as his two friends hugged him like crazy. "Kei! Danger! Giru love you guys and danger!" he went on cheerfully.

"Thankyou Shenron," Goku said respectfully to the eternal dragon.

"The time has come," Shenron said dramatically. "I must say goodbye."

"Huh?" all the Z-fighters gasped in astonishment.

"Do you mean you're leaving us for good now?" Goku asked Shenron.

On a sudden thought Shenron lowered his massive head down to the small pure hearted saiyan and whispered, "Are you coming along Goku?"

"I should have known it would end this way," Goku said looking back at his friends and family with a cheerful smile and jumped on Shenron's head.

"Wait Kakarott!" Vegeta called out in disbelief to his small friend. "Where are you going? You're going to train!" he cried out in sudden realization. "You're going to train alone…aren't you?"

"Shhh!" Goku hissed quietly to the proud saiyan prince. "They're in your hands now Vegeta," he said indicating their fellow z-fighters including their little grand-daughter Takara. "Goodbye everyone!" Goku called out to his friends and family as Shenron lifted his head and flew off taking the dragon balls with him using his powers.

"Goku!" Chi-Chi cried out to her departing husband in disbelief. "Are you _**CRAZY?**_ You don't even know where's he's taking you!"

But Goku was now too far away to hear Chi-Chi's voice, she and all her friends and family looked on in amazement as Shenron took off up into the sky through the clouds and disappeared from sight.

"Well…it's been a real long ride," Bulma sighed quietly to herself. "And lot of years," the blue haired scientist then smiled to herself as she remembered how she and Goku had first met so many long years ago. "I must have been only sixteen when I first went looking for the dragon balls. Then I stumbled into Goku; the decades have certainly seemed to have flown by…I'm really going to miss that guy."

* * *

Out in his old desert home Yamcha was busy working on his car with his friend the cat Puar, when a sudden shadow fell over them. Looking up they were both surprised to see Shenron fly over their heads with Goku on his back. A few hours later not far away in the mountain region where they liked to train by themselves, both Tien and his small partner Chiaotzu looked up in amazement to see Shenron and Goku fly over their home as well.

"Hey Shenron," Goku called out to the eternal dragon as they flew on. "Before we get on our way there's a couple of guys I'd like to stop in and see."

* * *

"I love it when I get someone else's mail," Master Roshi said to himself blushing a deep red as he read through a girl's magazine that had been delivered to his island home by mistake. "I don't have to pay for these!"

"You know reading magazines not addressed to you is the same as stealing," Krillin said sternly to his old teacher.

"Well I don't see what keeps _**you **_from reading them!" Roshi yelled angrily to his newly returned friend and student before going back to his magazine.

"That would mostly be me," 18 said sternly but happily.

After Goku had left to go look for the shadow dragons, 18 had taken Marron home to Master Roshi's island home to wait for her husband to be wished back to life. Future Pan and Shooter had gone with them as well to keep them company and watch on with amusement as Shooter lent a shoulder for Marron to cry on. When Goku had asked for everyone's energy the six of them had done so and were left with nothing to do but wait again. However a short time ago both Krillin and Sai had reappeared in Roshi's house looking very dazed and confused as to what had happened to them, much to the delight of their wives and children.

"Some things never change," Sai smiled happily to Future Pan who was sitting on his lap hugging him in the fear he might vanish again.

"Hey look!" Marron cried suddenly looking out the window. "It's Goku!"

"Goku!" Krillin, Sai and all the others cried out in delight going outside to meet him.

"You did it Grandpa!" Future Pan said hugging the small pure hearted saiyan in delight.

"It's good to see you guys again!" Goku said happily to his best friend and adopted son cheerfully. "I really missed you!"

"So you're still a kid huh?" Shooter said looking Goku up and down carefully.

"Yeah but I won't mind it when I'm an adult again," Goku said cheekily causing them all to laugh.

"You know," Krillin laughed. "Seeing the three of us together reminds me of old times." He walked down to the beach and picked up a small rock tossing it in his hand. "Brings back a lot of fun memories."

"Like what dad?" Marron asked her father curiously.

"Well," Krillin said thoughtfully. "I remember we had a bet one time. We're supposed to find a rock like this one I'm holding with a turtle on it's back and bring it back here," so saying he threw the rock into the sea. "Oh yeah and the looser had to go without dinner," he added with a laugh.

"That's the worst way to lose for me," Goku said coming up next to his old friend.

"Ha!" Sai laughed. "You and Master Roshi are the only people I know who haven't changed one bit in all the years I've known you guys."

"Yeah," Krillin nodded. "I guess some people never get old, unfortunately I'm not one of them."

"Then let's fight!" Goku said brightly. "I bet THAT will make you feel young again!"

"Oh yeah," Krillin chuckled. "I'm old and you're still a kid it's hardly even!"

"You're going to say no?" Goku said getting into a sparring position.

"Ok," Krillin smiled. "Just try not to draw any blood."

'_Those boys will never change,'_ Roshi thought cheerfully to himself as Goku and Krillin went through a few sparring moves for old time sake. The spar came to an abrupt end when Krillin managed to punch Goku down to the water's edge.

"You're old Krillin," Goku laughed. "But you're still fast," he went on sitting up. "And you still pack quite a punch!"

"Naw you're the better fighter," Krillin said to Goku modestly. "I just have you beaten hands down in good looks."

"Save the speech Krillin," Sai said gently coming up to his friend's side and putting a hand on his shoulder. "He's gone."

"Huh?" Looking around Krillin, 18, Marron, Future Pan and Shooter saw that Goku had indeed gone, one minute he was there the next minute he had vanished. Only two people had seen him actually leave, and they were Master Roshi and Sai.

'_Tell Shenron thanks for the dragon balls Goku,' _Roshi thought quietly to himself as he watched Goku ride away on Shenron's back. _'And I hope your journey brings you back home some day.'_

'_Thanks Dad,'_ Sai thought quietly to himself as he watched his adopted father vanish into the clouds. _'For adopting me into your family, forgiving me for my past actions and for everything else…'_

"Where's Grandpa gone Sai?" Future Pan asked her husband in puzzlement breaking into his thoughts.

"He's gone out into the universe with Shenron Pan," Sai answered his wife brushing away the tears in his eyes. "And I have a feeling…that even a place as big as that won't be able to contain a guy with such a big heart like Goku."

* * *

In HFIL the other world staff members who ran the place were being terrorized by newly arrived monster. The creature itself was about seven feet tall, with orange hair in the style of a Mohawk, sharp teeth, blue skin with black spots and large black spikes growing out of its body.

"Which one of you can I eat first?" the monster asked the terrified staff members as they ran away in terror causing it to breathe fire after them.

The monster was so caught up in chasing the staff members it failed to see Piccolo appear on a nearby pillar of rock. "Hey!" he called to the monster causing it to turn around and face him. "You know they have a saying on Earth," the proud Namek said thoughtfully to the monster. "They say _'the weakest dog's bark the loudest!'_"

Stung by this insult the monster tried to burn his tormentor with his fiery breath, however Piccolo just casually dodged the attack and kicked the monster in the head where it fell to the ground stunned.

"Hooray!" the staff members all cheered happily. "Thank you mister Piccolo!"

Turing away Piccolo suddenly saw Goku sitting on a nearby ledge smiling down at him. "Goku?" he cried out in amazement. "What are YOU doing here?"

"You did real well with that guy," Goku said cheerfully as he jumped down to talk with his old friend.

"I asked what are you doing here?" Piccolo said sternly to the small pure hearted saiyan. "Please tell me you haven't died _**again!**_" he shouted angrily. "Do you have any idea what I had to go through to send you back to Earth? What are you doing?" he asked when Goku offered him his hand to shake.

"I just came to say goodbye," Goku said with a smile.

Piccolo couldn't believe what he was hearing, he slowly reached out his hand and when the two of them shook hands he snapped out of his astonishment. "Well…" he said quietly. "So be it."

"You've always been there when I needed help," Goku said gratefully to his old Namekian friend. "You'll always be one of my best friends," he promised him as he jumped down off the rock he was standing on and started to walk off. "Some day you'll get out of here Piccolo," he said cheerfully over his shoulder. "I promise!"

"What?" Piccolo cried as he turned around in amazement, but Goku had already gone. _'Farewell old friend,'_ Piccolo thought to himself with a sad smile.

* * *

"HEY GOKU!" Chi-Chi yelled up into the sky where she had last seen her husband. "ARE YOU GOING TO BE HOME BY DINNER TIME TONIGHT?"

"Uh…" Galina said quietly to her mother. "I kind of doubt that he _**will **_mom."

"Oh darn," Chi-Chi sighed in disappointment. "Well I had planned on making a nice dinner just for him, but I guess it's take out food now."

"Don't worry mom," Goten said to Chi-Chi reassuringly. "I'm sure he'll come back if you're going to cook dinner. What were you planning on making by the way?" he asked her eagerly.

"Tonight we're having roasted Paozu Newt Shish Kebab," Chi-Chi announced grandly. "With horn crammy taters!"

"Alright!" Goten said cheerfully. "That's my favorite!"

"Well," Bulma said thoughtfully to all her friends and family. "I guess it's time we got going too."

"Take care everyone," Majuub said happily as he took off into the air. "I'm heading back home!"

"Hey mom!" Goten said picking Chi-Chi up in his arms and flying off with her. "Come on, I'll help you get dinner started back at the house!"

"Dad," Videl said happily to her father Hercule as she, Gohan, Bulma and Giru started walking back to Capsule Corp. "Why don't you come over to our house for dinner tonight?"

"Yeah!" Gohan said slapping his father-in-law on the back. "We'd love to have you!"

"That'd be wonderful!" Hercule said gratefully as he walked off with his family and friends.

"Come on Trunkies!" Sal said tugging Chibi Trunks by the arm. "Let's go find my mom and see if my dad and Krillin were wished back too!"

"Sure thing Sal," Chibi Trunks said taking off into the air.

"Oh by the way," Sal called to Galina and Future Trunks. "I forgot to mention that Takara there managed to save the day by giving her own energy to Goku's Spirit Bomb."

"Really?" Galina and Future Trunks said looking at their happy daughter in amazement.

"I'll tell you all about it later!" Sal called as she and Chibi Trunks flew off.

"Well how do you like that?" Future Trunks said to his wife in amazement. "Takara saved the day."

"She's a _true_ fighter at heart!" Galina said happily kissing her daughter on the fore head causing her to gurgle in delight.

It was then the happy family noticed Pan, Kei and Sho still looking up in the sky at where they had last seen Goku leave with Shenron.

"What's up guys?" Trunks asked the silent trio as he and Galina walked up to them.

"We were just wondering," Sho said quietly. "Is what Shenron said true? Are we EVER going to see the dragon balls again?"

"It's up to us to make sure we don't ever _**need **_them again," Galina explained to the three young teens.

"That's right," Future Trunks nodded in confirmation. "So from now on we're going to have to focus all of our energy on _**preventing**_ problems rather than relying on the dragon balls to solve them. Once we're capable of that," he said patting Takara on the head as he spoke. "I have no doubt in my mind that the dragon balls will appear once again."

"That's some smart thinking Trunks," Kei said brightly. "I'll bet you're right."

"Alright then we'd better get home," Galina said to her husband. "We've all had a BIG day and our little hero Takara needs some peace and quiet."

As Future Trunks and Galina took off back home Sho, Kei and Pan made to follow them. However Pan stopped when she spotted some blue rags in the rubble nearby.

"What is it Pan?" Kei asked his girlfriend as she picked the rags up.

"These look like the same clothes grandpa was wearing before he went of with Shenron," Pan said looking the clothes over carefully.

"They are," Vegeta spoke up from where he had been standing the whole time. "Take good care of those Pan," he ordered the young teen. "Sho," he said turning his attention to Kakarott's youngest step-grandson. "You come with me."

"Where are we going?" Sho asked the proud saiyan prince nervously.

"We're going to have a nice long talk about your adventures," Vegeta said with sly smile. "If you're going to date my daughter Bra, I need to know how you handled those shadow dragons. I don't want her dating a weakling!"

With a nervous chuckle and a last friendly wave to Kei and Pan, Sho flew off with Vegeta to have their 'talk.'

Left by themselves Kei put his arm around Pan's shoulder as they both took one last look in the sky where they had seen Goku leave with Shenron.

"I'll miss you Grandpa," Pan said sadly to herself a single tear falling from her eye.

"We'll ALL miss you Goku," Kei sniffed to himself and clung onto Pan tighter as she leaned into his shoulder.

* * *

"You know Shenron," Goku yawned to the eternal dragon as the dragon balls floated around him in a circle. "I don't think I've ever felt this tired," so saying the pure hearted saiyan laid himself down and close his eyes. As he did so the seven dragon balls floated down onto him and one by one were absorbed into his body, but Goku was already fast asleep and failed to notice anything unusual. Shenron gave one last mighty roar and then took off with his small sleeping passenger out into the unknown universe.

* * *

With Omega Shenron finally put to rest and the dragon balls disappearing for good, it was time for Galina and Future Trunks to return to the future. The saiyan from the future knew how much his mother would be worried and be missing him for being gone so long.

"Promise you'll come and visit honey!" Chi-Chi told her daughter as she hugged her tightly. "Make sure Takara gets the best education possible!"

Galina laughed. "Oh don't worry about that mom!" She told her mother.

"It was great seeing you again Trunks," Gohan said. "Take care of my sister and niece!"

Future Trunks smiled and nodded in acknowledgement to his Master's request.

The two demi-saiyans flew up towards the time machine which was all ready to take off. They both looked back at their family and friends one last time.

Takara waved bye-bye to her grandparents and friends with her tiny hand before gurgling happily. The other Z-fighters returned this gesture as they saw the time machine from the future vanish within a blink of an eye as it carried its passengers back to the future.

* * *

Things in the future were finally at peace. Everyone was starting to rebuild new lives. Capsule Corporation was fully rebuilt, which meant Bulma was able to work on more of her gravity defying inventions. She was looking through plans for a space pod when she heard a terrible yell.

"MOM!" A loud almost tantrum like voice which belonged to a girl yelled.

Future Bulma sighed placing a hand on her forehead slightly irritated by the voice as she was looking remodifying her plans for a spaceship. "What is it Kiwi?" She asked.

The girl named Kiwi looked on slightly agitated by something that was bothering her. Her green eyes were flaring at her mother as she untied the ribbon that was around her long black hair. She was sweaty due to training and her tight red cheongsam with gold accents and black shorts. "Sai's being a butt head again!" She yelled at her mother. Kiwi was adopted by Bulma after Android 17 and 18 had killed her parents. Kiwi's own mother even offered to trade her own daughter in exchange for her life, but the androids flatly turned her down and killed the woman. Kiwi was a human with extraordinary high spirit and determination. When Trunks and Gohan were training to stop the androids, she would teasingly tag along to watch her brother train and to keep an eye on Gohan. She never had the true courage to admit how much she liked Gohan, even though he was with Videl at the time. She kept her feelings hidden, but that changed when Trunks had told her how he died and Galina's future self had died. She was surprisingly adventurous and was always running off somewhere to fight or train, which was why Galina hadn't seen the energetic teenager when she came to the future.

"Sai'd being a butt head again!" Kiwi spat out.

Bulma smiled at her adopted daughter and laughed slightly. "How is he being a 'butt head' honey?" She asked curiously.

"He keeps winning our sparring sessions!" Kiwi pouted.

"Well," Bulma began. "He is an android. Just keep on trying, one day you'll beat him." She soothingly patted her head.

"Hmph!" Kiwi growled. "You know! If Gohan or Veggie-head were here! They'd show him a thing or two! Not to mention that no good run away brother of mine! Who the hell does he think he is leaving us with a mechanical killer?"

Hearing this Bulma's smile grew bigger. "Maybe you'll get the chance to tell Gohan or Vegeta yourself," She told the girl. "And Sai isn't a killer anymore remember, I've been taking care of him. The poor guy doesn't need to be reminded of all the horrible things he's done."

"Huh?" Kiwi asked confused. "But they're dead mom."

"They won't be for long!" Bulma answered victoriously. "I think I've found the location of New Namek! We can use the Namekian dragon balls to wish everyone back!"

"REALLY?" Kiwi squealed with delight. "I'll get to see Gohan again!" She beamed happily.

"What's with all the happy?" Sai asked as he came inside.

Kiwi flew over to Sai happily hugging him. "Mom's found the location of New Namek! We're gonna bring everyone back to life!" She squealed.

Sai became slightly disheartened hearing this. "Oh..., you're going to bring everyone back to life?" He asked.

"Don't you want that?" Kiwi asked.

Sai said nothing for a moment. Ever since Trunks spared his life after he had killed 17 and 18, the former Android 21 had gotten accustomed to being with Bulma twenty-four hours a day. He secretly had grown a liking to the future woman, he always comforted when she was crying, pleading in her dreams and thinking about Vegeta.

Sai was about to say something when he, Bulma, and Kiwi, saw a flash of light coming from outside.

"He's finally back!" Bulma cried out happily and ran outside seeing the familiar egg shaped time machine with the words 'HOPE' etched on the side.

Trunks and Galina flew out of the time machine. Takara had fallen asleep during the ride home and was resting in her mother's arms.

"Trunks!" Bulma cried happily hugging her son. "You're finally home!" She cried.

"It's good to see you again too mom." Trunks replied and then smiled seeing Kiwi. "Hey where have you been young lady?"

Kiwi scoffed. "I could say the same for you, you know!" She told her brother lightly punching him in the arm.

"Who's she?" Galina asked confused.

"Uh...well...," Trunks rubbed the back of his head. "She's my adopted sister...Mom took her in when the androids killed her parents.

"Wow!" Galina smiled at Kiwi. "It's nice to meet you!"

Kiwi looked at Galina and then leered down at Takara. "So that's why you left us?" She asked her brother. "So you could knock up Goku's daughter!"

Hearing this both demi-saiyans blushed with embarrassment.

"Hey! I'll have you know Trunks did no such thing!" Galina came to both their defences.

Kiwi giggled. "I was only kidding," The girl said while sticking her tongue out. "Mom told me all about you! I'm glad my butt head of a brother found someone like you." Her green eyes lit up seeing Takara wake up. "Awww!" She squeaked. "She's so adorable!" She then looked at Trunks. "You're in luck, Trunks! She doesn't look a thing like you!" She teased.

"Thanks...I think..." Trunks replied.

Takara looked at Kiwi and gurgled reaching out of her.

"Awww! You want your Aunty Kiwi do you!" Kiwi cooed at the tiny infant taking her from Galina. "So what's her name?" She asked curiously.

"It's Takara!" Galina beamed happily.

"Takara?" Kiwi frowned. "What kind of name is that? I thought you'd name her panty for sure!" She cheekily winked at Trunks. "You've gotta keep the family name going, right?"

Takara happily giggled while cuddling in Kiwi's arms.

Seeing all this, Sai smiled. "It's good to see you guys again. At least this time I'm not killing you."

"Mom's therapy helped?" Trunks asked.

Sai slightly blushed. "Y-Yeah...It did...," He answered. "In more ways than one." He mumbled.

Kiwi happily held Takara and then beamed at Galina and Trunks. "Guess what? Mom found the location of new Namek! We're going to there and bring everyone back to life!"

Hearing this Trunks was excited. "Really mom! That's great!" He said.

"I'll finally be able to see Dad and Gohan again!" Galina smiled. "Hey I'll even get to hang out with my future self too!" She beamed at the idea. "She'll be like my big sister!"

"The space ship is ready and set to go into space," Bulma told them. "We can leave as soon as possible."

* * *

The trip in space to New Namek was indeed a bumpy one. The remaining fighters of the future had to deal with a metallic version of Frieza's brother, Cooler. The alien had swore vengeance on the Earth once before, but was stopped by Goku. So he decided to enslave New Namek, just has his brother did to the old one. However, with all the training and experience gained from the past, Trunks and Galina, along with Sai and Kiwi were able to put a stop to the tyrant and free the Namekians of their enslavement. Grateful for their help, Dende had summoned Porunga and the Earthlings of the future were able to make their long awaited wishes. Bringing back their family and friends who had perished during the onslaught of the androids and Goku as well who had died of a heart virus. Everything till now had played out like a history book. Over the years Galina and Trunks also had a son named Boxer. Kiwi _insisted _that they give the boy this name; something about keeping family tradition. Goten was also brought into the world of the future, which made Galina and her futureself very happy. Everything that had relevance in the past had finally happened in the future. With the World's Martial Arts Torunament, meeting Kibito and the Supreme Kai, Babidi trying to summon Majin Buu, Baby's late arrival, Super 17 and 21, and finally the Seven Shadow Dragons. It would be until a hundred years later until something else would befall our heroes.

**Authors Notes**: Holy mother frigging! THIS STORY IS FINALLY DONE! Well not yet ;) There is still the epilouge you guys have to read :D


	39. Epilouge

**Epilogue**

It has been a hundred years since the Earth was in peril. For over a hundred years nothing seemed to disturb the majestic blue planet. Life was going as normal for the Z-fighters, but as time passed, so did they. All of the Z-fighters who fought deligently in both the present and the future had passed away because no one lives forever. Their time on Earth was long lived and prosperous over the years. Only Pan, Kei, Takara, and Boxer were alive and were eagerly awaiting the start of another Martial Arts Tournament.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" The announcer of the 64th World's Martial Arts Tournament said grandly into his microphone as the roof of the stadium slid back to reveal a gloriously sunny day. "Today at the world's martial arts tournament you will witness the final bout in the junior division! So let's go!" The announcer cried dramatically as he threw his microphone up into the air and catching it behind his back. "First Goku JR!" He said introducing a small boy who looked _exactly_ like Goku did when he last left with Shenron. He was wearing red boots, tattered yellow pants with a white belt and a blue top. Completing the boy's outfit was a pair of red armbands around his wrists and a headband around the top of his head.

"I know what you're all thinking," The announcer said to the cheering crowd. "He's a dead wringer for the Goku in the statue perched above us!" He pointed to a huge stone statue of the original Goku as an adult that had been built on a special platform when the stadium had been updated. "Your assumptions would be correct! Goku Jr is the great, great grandchild of the legendary Goku! Who fought in this very arena many, many years ago! And in the audience," he went on grandly pointing to a statue of Hercule that had been built on the far side of the stadium. "We are proud to welcome Pan! Who is herself the grandchild of the World's Hero Hercule Satan!"

"Mrs Pan?" A man in the audience said in puzzlement to an old couple sitting next to him. One was an old lady wearing sunglasses with long greyish black hair and the other was an old man with a cane. The lady was dressed in brown boots, blue pants, a long sleeved shirt that was covered with an orange vest with no sleeves, and a yellow sunhat. The old man with that cane had hazel coloured eyes and brownish hair that was almost white that spiked up at the front. He was wearing black shoes and matching pants, along with a red long sleeved shirt and a smart looking green coat and hat to match "What is he talking about? Is what he said _really_ true?"

"It's true all right," The old lady said in confirmation as she and her husband smiled together at some private joke they were both sharing. "Are you surprised?"

"Yeah of course I'm surprised," the man cried out. "YOU'RE related to Hercule Satan the World's Hero AND you're related to Goku too?"

"I have more crazy relatives than I'll know what to do with," the one hundred year old Pan said taking her sunglasses off and giving the astonished man a cheerful wink. "And they're ALL heroes!"

"But I'll always be her one TRUE hero," The one hundred year old Kei said happily putting his arm around his wife's shoulder. "After all I saved her from a dragon all by myself!"

"Huh?" The man said in confusion.

"Don't get my husband started with his dragon story," Pan said with a warning laugh. "You'll never hear the end of it."

"Focus," Goku Jr said to himself with his eyes closed as he patiently waited for his opponent to turn up. "Focus…Focus…Focus…"

"You there!" an impatient voice rang out breaking into Goku Jr's thoughts. "What are you waring…rags?"

Opening his eyes Goku Jr saw that his opponent was none other than his good friend Vegeta JR the great, great grandchild of the original saiyan prince himself. He looked, sounded and acted JUST like the original Vegeta did, he was even dressed in that same fighting outfit his ancestor hand once done.

"They're not rags Vegeta!" Goku Jr said cheekily to his friend. "They happen to be the fighting clothes of my great ancestor! They're just a bit aged that's all," he admitted sheepishly.

"Whoa!" Pan said to her husband in astonishment. "That kid looks just like Vegeta!"

"So he does," Kei said with a happy smile. "Looks like this is turning into quite a reunion!"

"Excuse me," said a polite voice next to the old couple. Looking up Pan and Kei were amazed to see a woman who looked a lot like Bulma join them, she was followed by a lady who looked about to be middled age with lavender coloured hair and big bright black eyes and a young man who looked a like Trunks except he had spiky dark black and blue eyes. "You're Goku Jr's mother and father right? Well he's about to fight my son. Forgive me for saying this," she went on thoughtfully. "But aren't the two of you a little _'old'_ to be here?"

"What's wrong with being old?" Pan snapped angrily stung by Bulma's descendant cheeky remark. "And we're not his parents you dimwit, we're his GRAND parents!"

"Pan take it easy," Kei said soothingly trying to calm his wife down. "Remember your blood pressure."

"I'm sorry about that," The woman quickly apologized. "But it makes sense though. I can't wait to watch this battle it'll be a good fight but I'm certain my Vegeta will win it."

Just then a small video wrist watch gave a bleep from the lady sitting next to Balmoral, looking down she saw the image of a Capsule Corp business man appear on the screen. _**"**__Vice President Takara__**!" **_the man said angrily. _"The meeting is about to start we need either you or Madam President back here immediately__**!"**_

Hearing the name Takara both Pan and Kei looked at the lady with amazed awe, the vice president of Capsule Corp was none other than the daughter of Galina and Future Trunks Takara Briefs herself, she sure had aged well in the last one hundred years.

"Oh boy Sis!" The young man sitting next to Takara chuckled nervously. "I warned you and the President of Capsule Corp about sneaking away with me to watch the tournament today."

"Be quiet Boxer, you're a pain sometimes; I can't believe you're my little brother." Takara said to her brother before turning her attention back to her video wrist watch. "That's quiet impossible," Takara said sternly to the business man. "Vegeta Jr. just entered the ring so neither one of us can leave until the match is over, you'll just have to make do without us!"

Hearing the young man Boxer calling Takara 'brother' caused Pan and Kei to look even more amazed; he was Boxer Briefs the little brother of Takara Briefs.

"Well," Pan said quietly to Kei. "It looks like Bulma's work with the Capsule Corporation is STILL paying off after all these years."

"No kidding, looks like Aunt Galina and Uncle Trunks were busy in the future too," Kei chuckled. "It's so funny how things have turned out it makes life quite interesting."

"You're not wrong," Pan smiled and then stood up. "Goku!" she shouted down encouragingly to Goku Jr. "Show that kid what you're made of! Come on give him one for Grandma Pan and Grandpa Kei!"

As Pan finished shouting Goku and Vegeta Jr got into fighting positions waiting to be given the signal to start their battle.

"Let the match begin!" the announcer cried dramatically and the gong was sounded.

Immediately Goku and Vegeta Jr sprang into action moving at super human speeds all over the stadium throwing punches and kicks at each other furiously, they even continued the battle up in the air for a short time too.

"That amazing!" the man sitting next to Pan cried in disbelief. "Look at those two kids go!"

"We wouldn't expect anything less from these two," Kei said happily.

"Yeah," Pan said equally happy. "They ARE the descendant's of Goku and Vegeta it's just like the old days."

By now Goku and Vegeta Jr had landed back inside the stadium and were catching their breath.

"You put up quite a good fight there weirdo!" Vegeta Jr said mockingly to his opponent. "I didn't think I would have a chance to do this thing!" So saying he gave a cry and powered up into a super saiyan.

"Well if that's how you want to play it," Goku Jr said determinedly. He gave a cry of his own and powered up into super saiyan too!

"Hey that's pretty cool there," Vegeta Jr said impressed by his opponent's transformation. "I didn't know we both could become blond!"

"Ha! Ha!" Goku Jr laughed. "This is going to be a good match huh?"

"You ready?" Vegeta Jr challenged

"Yeah!" Goku Jr replied with enthusiasm.

The crowd along with Pan, Kei, the president of Capsule Corp, Takara and Boxer roared with enthusiasm as the two super saiyans renewed their fight with increased vigour.

"Nice hit!" Pan cheered to Goku Jr as she saw her grandson get the upper hand. "Give him one more!" Suddenly Pan stopped dead; in the seating on the far side of the stadium she could see her grandpa Goku as an adult again watching the fight! "Grandpa?" she cried out in amazement.

"WHAT?" Kei and Takara cried out together at Pan's statement.

"Where is he?" Takara asked Pan urgently.

"Over there!" Pan cried pointing to where she had seen her grandpa sitting.

"Let us through please!" Kei said urgently to the people sitting around them as the three of them moved off to investigate. But by the time the three of them reached the place where Goku had been he had appeared to have vanished.

"That's odd," Pan said to her family in puzzlement. "I could have sworn I saw him."

"Oh Pan you silly girl," Kei said gently putting his arm around his wife's shoulder. "You must be seeing things again."

"Oh I doubt it Kei," Takara said with a happy smile on her face. "If Pan said she saw our grandpa here, you can bet your life he was."

* * *

Outside the stadium Goku was happily walking through the crowds. With the Earth finally at peace for one hundred years after he left it, Goku the saviour of the planet took his leave to await the day for when he was needed once again. But from what he had seen of his family at the tournament, the friendly pure hearted saiyan had a feeling that the Earth would never again see the type of darkness that had almost destroyed it. If it did he was always ready to step out of the shadows ready to fight in the name of all things good and true. With one last look back at the stadium Goku took off into the air calling back down to Earth, "Till we meet again guys!"

**THE END**

**Authors Notes:** FINALLY! ITS DONE! ITS DONE! After 5 FLIPPING YEARS! THIS STORY IS FINALLY DONE! Ok! To all our loyal reviwers out there! We want your HONEST opinion about this fic! Did we do a decent job? What about all the OCs were they awesome/in character. The plots to this fic, were they good enough for you guys? Could we have done more? Give us your honest opinions please! You guys have been great in supporting me and Thomas Drovin with this fic! To Thomas Drovin - This final epilouge chapter is NOT for you to review :p This is your story too, this final chapter is for our fans and it wouldn't be fair for them if you praise this fic. There will be no prequels or sequels! This story is complete! Nothing else needs to be done! I CAN FINALLY HIT THE COMPLETE BUTTON NOW! HOORAY!

PS: Thanks to Kiyamasho, Infernoside, 5-digit and True Red 25 for suppling us with ideas and characters we needed for this Fan Fic. You guys are awesome :D


End file.
